The Best of Times The Worst of Times
by naruto'sramengirl
Summary: Part 3: Reinforcements and the Other Me - Now that Ulrich's feeling better, he's ready to show his past which is anything but normal. The gang has no idea, but they're about to get caught up in Ulrich's adventurous, wild, and, crazy life.
1. Xana Defeated

Hey this is my first fanfic and it's called The Best of Times The Worst of Times. There are many OCs and pairings in this one so you might not get it at first, seeing as it is my first fanfic anyways.

This is also a crossover as well. For now the crossovers are Zelda and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Naruto, and Zelda. If I did Yumi and Ulrich would be together, and so would Naruto and I.

Ok the first chapter is up. It's called Xana Defeated. Here we go!

"Ulrich you're losing too many life points!" Jeremie was furiously typing on the super computer. Today was the day. Xana was going to be destroyed.

"Odd's finished activating the towers in the forest sector; Yumi's done with the desert sector; and Aelita's done with the ice sector. Hurry up, so I can send you guys to sector 5, and activate the final tower."

"I'm going as fast I can!" Ulrich said destroying the last of the tarantulas.

Ulrich ran into the tower, and placed his hand on the platform. "Ok Aelita you can take over from here."

Aelita typed something on the tower she was at. Then Ulrich's tower showed Aelita: activating tower now.

"I'm all done here, Jer."

"Ok, I'll teleport you to Aelita's tower now."

Ulrich then felt himself dissolve and form again. He was now standing between Odd and Yumi who were glad to see Ulrich make it out alright.

"Well, you guys know the drill. Time to go to Sector 5."

They all exited the tower, and were now on their way to the edge of the ice sector.

"Hey, Einstein why don't you tell us this plan you and Mrs. Einstein thought of." Odd said while they finally reached the tower.

"Well we all know Xana escaped from Lyoko. But it turned out that He was still connected to it through the towers. So Aelita knew that there must be some way to track Xana down through the towers. So we put our heads together, and thought of a way to destroy Xana using the towers. So here's how it goes: Activate all of the towers, and put an incurable virus in them. Now this virus is no ordinary virus. It destroys not only the infected software, but whatever is connected to it. And seeing as Xana cannot exist unless he is connected through the towers, he will be destroyed by the virus, or by all of the towers being destroyed!"

"So you mean no more Xana! No more having to explain to girls why I stood them up! No more missing meatball day! Aw man this is great!" Odd started doing a victory dance.

"Oh, Odd you don't have to worry about the girl thing," Yumi said, "I mean, no girl is going to want to go out with you anyways." Everyone started laughing, except Odd who just sat there glaring at the others.

"What about Franz Hopper? We still have to materialize him." Ulrich said.

Then a manly voice out of nowhere said, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm already materialized."

The Lyoko Warriors all had surprised expressions as they heard the voice speaking.

That's when our bubblegum-haired friend shouted, "Daddy, you're alive!"

"Yes I am, and I'm very proud of all of you for never giving up on yourselves and on me. Now you go and defeat Xana, and when you come back I'll be waiting for you."

It seemed like everyone was in high spirits for the moment. All of a sudden shots were fired, and the Lyoko Warriors realized that they had run into a squad of Mantas and Crabs.

"Don't worry I'll handle these punks." Ulrich said in reassuringly.

"If you say so." Odd said bringing up the rear of the girls.

Ulrich looked happy, sad, and angry all at once. He charged at the monsters, ready to fight his last battle in Lyoko.

"Let me materialize your vehicles."

Odd jumped on his overboard, and saw a swarm of Mantas coming their way.

"I'll take care of these guys" He flew right through the swarm, killing three of them on his way.

Yumi and Aelita kept on going until they reached the tower. The heavy artillery was waiting for them.

2 mega tanks, 3 crabs, 6 hornets, 6 kankralots, and 3 mantas

"Ulrich, hang in there. Yumi and Aelita are going to need your help. You too, Odd."

"I'm almost done here." Ulrich said destroying a manta.

"Don't worry," explosion of the second last manta, "I'm just getting warmed up." Odd dodged a couple of blasts and flew over the manta while shooting it at its eye.

Yumi did a back flip while sticking her fan into another kankralot. "That's the last of those. Now for the krabs." She jumped up, dodging a shot from one of the remaining 2 and landed right on top it. She took her fan and dug into its eye.

"Energy Field!" Aelita destroyed the last manta.

"Aelita watch out!" Jeremie shouted from his computer seat.

Aelita turned around to see the mega tanks surrounding her.

One opened up, but before it could attack it was destroyed.

"Odd, you're here!" Aelita shouted with relief.

They both dodged the other mega tank, "Hey, I couldn't let you have all of the fun!"

All of the monsters were destroyed, but there was no sign of Ulrich.

"Hey Jer, where's Ulrich?" Yumi and the others were looking around for any sign of him.

All of sudden, Odd and Yumi were shot, bringing Yumi to her last bit of life points, and Odd being devirtualized.

Two tarantulas and a mega tank came out of hiding.

"Darn you Xana, you won't defeat my daughter and her friends so easily!" Franz said angrily.

Yumi took a few steps back, and threw her fans one last time at one of the tarantulas. The tarantula shot back, and both were hit dead on. One less tarantula, but one less Yumi as well.

Aelita backed into a wall. She was cornered. Then a yellow flash blinded her. The tarantula was taken out, and the mega tank was spinning out of control.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here!" Aelita said with a smile on her face.

"Now you don't think I could have been defeated by a small group of monsters so easily, do ya? You go on to the tower. I'll take care of the giant pinball."

Aelita ran into the tower, and began activating it.

Ulrich stood there; ready to take on the mega tank. It charged at him. He quickly dodged, and stood in ready position again.

"Ulrich you can't let that mega tank attack the tower! Xana's infected it, so if it hits the tower, every tower will become deactivated!"

Ulrich ran in front of the monster as its red wave began to stretch out.

Aelita was almost done infecting the tower network with the virus.

Ulrich was now blocking the wave with his swords. It seemed like yesterday when the Code Lyoko Gang had been started.

He remembered everything they had been through. He then remembered being in the same position when they were materializing Aelita permanently.

He failed that time, but he wasn't going to fail this time. Aelita was like his little sister. And he knew that if he failed, she would be totally disappointed.

"I won't let you win Xana! You can't overpower us anymore!" He pushed his swords with all of his might, and the red wave was deflected, and destroyed the mega tank.

The program had just finished and Aelita and Ulrich were being rematerialized.

When Ulrich finally stepped out of the tower, Aelita and Yumi had him in the tightest hug he had ever been in.

Odd and Jeremie soon ran up and joined the group hug. Franz stood there by the open doors of the elevator and watched them all.

They all broke apart, and Aelita looked at her father. She had a smile stretched out across her face, and tears running down her face.

"It looks like my little girl is all grown up. I hope she isn't too grown up to give her old man a hug!"

Aelita ran to her father and hugged him with all of her might. She kissed him on the cheek and said," Daddy I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't baby girl. I'll always be there for you." The others watched with smiles plastered on all of their faces.

After the little love fest, they went to the power room, and shut the whole factory down.

Now they only had the rest of their lives to worry about.

Boy! If only they knew what was in store for them!

Well that's the first chapter! Wow! I can't believe I typed all of that! Well tell me if you liked it!


	2. Losing My World

Ok I'm back! Here's a new chapter, and here's my boyfriend as well. Naruto! kissing noises are heard

Ulrich: Um I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Naruto'sramengirl does not own Naruto, Code Lyoko, or Zelda. That's because she's too busy making out with Naruto.

Well here's the next chapter! It's called: Losing My World

This is where it gets interesting.

"I can't believe we finally defeated Xana! I say we celebrate!" Odd said as the gang walked back to school. Franz Hopper went to the Hermitage to see what needed repairs. "Why don't we have a party?! Just the 5 of us, and Aelita's dad! We could have games, and food, TV, music, food, us just hanging out, and did I mention food?"

"Only like the billionth time." Ulrich said. He seemed pretty happy for the time being.

"I think that's a great idea. We can even have it at the Hermitage. I mean, it's not totally damaged." Aelita suggested. She had been so happy ever since the battle with Xana. She seemed to not have a care in the world.

"Yeah, and no one would know about it, so we could have the entire house to party in!" Yumi agreed.

"I think that's a splendid idea! Besides, I need a break from my computer!"

Music cuts quickly off. Everyone stares at Jeremie as if he's some kind of freak.

Jeremie looks at everyone, and finally says," What? Was it something I said?"

Everyone except Jeremie busted out with laughter.

"That's so funny you had us going there for minute buddy! Like you'd actually give up computer time!" Ulrich said still laughing.

"Hey, I was serious you know! The only reason I spent so much time on it was for . . . um . . . was to defeat Xana!"

"Ok, but what were you originally going to say?" Odd said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for a minute there, we thought you were going to admit that you did all of this for a certain someone. Huh, huh. " Odd said nudging Jeremie's side with his elbow.

Jeremie, wanting to change the subject, said, "So, Ulrich, what about you?"

Just as he was about to answer, his cell went off.

He looked at the ID number, and his happy expression turned into a sad one.

"You guys go on to class. I gotta take this." he said depressingly.

The others walked on. "Do you think that was his father talking about his grades?" our black, loving friend said.

"Probably, but why would he lecture him about grades? He has all summer to do that." Jeremie replied.

"I'm guessing you don't know about the foreign exchange program, huh?" Odd asked with a smirk on his face.

"What foreign exchange program?" Aelita asked.

"You see, schools from around the world are taking part in the Education Worldwide Exchange Program."

"But what does that have to do with Ulrich?" a confused Jeremie asked.

"I'm getting to that." Odd said, "You see, the boarding schools are starting a little earlier. The exchange students who signed up for boarding schools will be coming throughout the month of June. So boarding students who are not taking part in the exchange program can stay here for the entire summer!" he said in a matter of fact tone. He just loved it when he knew something the others didn't.

"So Ulrich is going to be staying for the entire summer!" an overjoyed Yumi said. "What about you guys?

"Now that my father is here," Aelita let out a small giggle. Just saying that filled her up with happiness."I can stay here with him."

"Same thing here. My parents live within the vicinity." Jeremie answered.

Everyone looked at Odd. His parents lived in Italy, and they were also the vacationing type.

"I could ask them. Chances are they'll say yes." he quickly added, "They've been wanting a romantic getaway.

"So we can all hang out during the summer!" Yumi said.

They all burst out in cheers, and ran to class at hearing the warning bell.

"Look dad, I promise to do better next school year. I'll even get a tutor and everything. Just please don't take me out of Kadic!"

"Okay. But if your first report does not meet up to good standards, you're coming back to America the very next day!"

"Ok."

Ulrich hung up. It's not that he hated his father. It was just that he hated how he thought grades were more important than water.

His phone rang again, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ulrich."

At hearing the depressed voice, he became even sadder.

"Hi, Z." he mumbled.

"Ulrich, I know this isn't really good news, but I have to tell it to you. I know how much you love the GLAA, but I'm afraid that if you don't find any new super powers that you can use in your universe by the end of this month, you're hereby kicked out of the GLAA."

Ulrich took a minute to swallow that piece of information painfully. "You just can't beat around the bush like everyone else, can you? Why Z? Why can't I still be a part of the GLAA? I may not have superpowers in this universe, but I do there."

"Well, it's just that it's a part of the rules. I mean, how do you expect to fight any super villains in your universe, if you just end up dead? The reason you joined the GLAA is so they can help you defeat the super villains in your universe. And we can't do that if you're just going to die."

"Ok. I . . . guess I. . . understand." Ulrich said, almost on the verge of tears. The GLAA was basically Ulrich's get-away life from his real one. And having it taken away was one of the worst things that could happen to him.

"Ulrich. Why don't you come by here a week earlier, so you can have an extra week to spend with Link and the others?"

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad. Okay. I'll do it . . . bye, Z."

Ulrich slowly walked back to Kadic. So slowly, he missed his last class.

When he finally got back he saw something that just completely destroyed him.

Lip City. Population: Yumi and William.

Too bad he didn't stick around to see Yumi knock him out.

Ulrich's heart was now completely shattered. He ran all the way to his dorm, and shut the door. He softly cried on his bed. He reflected on everything that had happened so far. He just lost the love of his life. Not that it mattered. There was no way he was going to get to get a good report card next school year. He would only get nine weeks with his friends, and that was it. And he wouldn't get to hang with his other superhero buddies, seeing as there was no chance of him getting any superpowers soon. He had lost his one true love, his membership to GLAA, and the chance to hang out with his friends. It was like losing his on world.

And that's the end of chapter 2. Hoped you liked it.

Naruto: Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Ulrich's not coming back to the GLAA anymore! Who's going to be my ramen eating buddy now!

Oh don't cry Naruto. I'll see what I can do. Anyways, you'll learn more about the GLAA and the universe thing later on in the story.

Don't forget to review!


	3. The Terrible, Yet Terrific Trio

Hey, it's me again! And I didn't come back empty handed too. So here's chapter 3 of The Best of Times The Worst of Times. But first, here's Z, the first OC, with the disclaimer.

Z: Naruto'sramengirl does not on Naruto, Zelda, or Code Lyoko. She does own Naruto's love though.

Here's the next chapter. Chapter 3: The Terrible, Yet Terrific Trio

It was 2 days after the day Ulrich had one of the worst days of his life. His friends had noticed he was sad the day they had the party which was yesterday. But it wasn't like he was trying to hide it from his friends. He hardly ate, he always had his head down, and there were other ways you could tell something was wrong with him.

"Ulrich, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Yumi asked when he sat down for lunch. It was the first day of summer, and she came to check up on them. Tomorrow was the day the first wave of foreign exchange students were to come. Ulrich gave her a look that said, "Like you don't know?" Before anyone could say another word to him, his cell went off.

"Hello." Ulrich said in a dead voice.

"Um, did someone die?" a young male voice said.

"No." Ulrich answered.

"This is Ulrich speaking?" the boy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh . . . okay. Well I'm sure you know who I am, and I just called to say that a big surprise is coming your way tomorrow morning!"

"Ok."

"Bye, Ulrich!"

"Bye." Ulrich hung up, and put his head back on the table.

All the way in Lincoln, Nebraska, where a 14 year-old boy lived, had just got off the phone with probably the most depressing 14 year-old in the world. He had messy, red hair, and eyes that were blue as the sky. He was built for his age, and would probably have the body of a professional wrestler when he grew up.

He didn't look too happy, but if you just found out that you friend died emotionally, I think you'd feel the same way too. A boy with sleek, black hair walked up to him, and asked, "Why, the long face? Did you get dumped again?"

"No, Dolslik, I just got off the phone with Ulrich."

"So, how's he doing, Sonrick? Tell me, I just gotta know!" Dolslik said getting excited. He hadn't talked to Ulrich since last spring break.

"He ain't doin' so good." Sonrick said, frowning. "We should do something about it."

"Are you being serious, or are you just saying that because you can't wait for tomorrow?"

"I AM being serious. Something's wrong with Ulrich, and it's NOT good."

Dolslik looked at Sonrick with a very worried expression.

"What?"

"It's just that you're rarely serious. And when you are, whatever you're serious about is REALLY bad."

"Well it is. I mean, he sounded so sadder than he did last time. And I think it's up to us and the rest of his friends to fix it befo' Ulrich hurts himself."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Dolslik questioned his friend.

"Oh, yeah."

THE NEXT DAY

"Ok students. As you know, today is the start of the Education Across the World Program. And here is our first wave of students." What was left of the original Kadic School was now looking at the new students joining Kadic temporarily.

"Now I'll have all of them introduce themselves. They'll tell you their names, what country they are from, and what grade they will be in when the school year starts."

He left the stage, and foreign exchange students, started introducing themselves.

Ulrich was looking down at the floor of the auditorium, unaware of the others giving him worried looks.

"Hi, my name is Sonrick Boulevard!" Ulrich completely sat up. The look on his face was mixed with fright and surprise. But NO happiness. I come from America, and I'll be in 9th grade. Dolslik mumbled something, and Sonrick quickly added," That's actually 10th grade here. Well I can't wait to get to you know guys!" He stepped off the stage, and took a seat.

"The name's Dolslik Johnson, and I'm also from America." Ulrich's mouth dropped. "I'll being goin' to 10th as well. Nuff said."

"H-Hi. M-m-my is Bu-Burrick Studders ." Ulrich was leaning out of chair at this point, as the wimpish black haired boy introduced himself. "I come from. . . America as well. . . I'll be going to 10th t-t-too. I can't w-wait to m-m-meet all of you." He quickly walked off the stage in dripping sweat. Burrick was always timid, and shy. But he was the most innocent and sweetest boy you'll ever meet. He was like the boy version of Aelita, and girls really liked him because of his shy and sweet ways. Girls also liked Sonrick. He had the muscular body, and the hyper personality. It was like the body you'd think Ulrich would have when he grew up, with Odd's personality, just stupider . . . way stupider. Dolslik was never the type to date girls. He was more of a girl's best buddy friend. (that's a weird phrase)

After the assembly, Ulrich ran outside to the bench where the Lyoko gang normally sat at. The others hurried over to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, do you know those guys?" Jeremie asked, still catching his breath.

"Know us? Know us? We've been Ulrich's best buds since we were 5!" a voice behind them had said. They turned around to see Sonrick and the other two.

"So Ulrich, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" He didn't give Ulrich time to say anything."Wow Ulrich, you got two girlfriends? I always knew you had it in you!"

"No, they're not my girlfriends. They're just my best friends." Ulrich said with an annoyed look on his face. You could still tell he was still depressed though.

Sonrick shook his as he looked at Aelita and Yumi with a sad look on his face, and said," You just don't know how much it pains him to say that."

"Haven't changed a bit, huh?" Ulrich said.

"Now, Ulrich. You know that as long as you don't have a girlfriend, and maybe even after that, I will always tease you with any single girl that's your friend. So suck it up, and get used to it."

"It's just that I thought I had beatened it out of you."

"Well you didn't." Sonrick said.

"Who do you think he likes the most?" Dolslik said. "I think he likes Aelita."

"Dude, are you crazy?! He's obviously head over heels for Yumi!" Sonrick replied with a smile stretched across his face. "Ok it's whoever is older, and the one that's stubborn."

"Hmm, well Yumi's a year older than Ulrich. And from what Ulrich told us about these guys, she seems to the most stubborn." Dolslik said, as if he were solving a mystery.

"Exactly!" replied and happy Sonrick. "Plus she likes the color black."

"And what makes you say that!" Ulrich said angrily.

"Well look at all of the black she's wearing, she has to like the color."

"He meant why the stubborn and age comments as well." Dolslik said quietly.

"Well you did say you always wanted to date an older girl, and stubbornness is one thing you find attractive in girls, and black is one of favorite colors."

"First of all, I said I think it would be _cool _to go out with an older girl. Plus I was 9 when I said that." Ulrich answered.

"So you don't want to go out with an older girl?" Sonrick said.

"No, I-"

"So you do want to go out with an older girl!" Sonrick replied.

"I'm not saying that either! Just shut-up!" Ulrich yelled at Sonrick."Second of all, stubbornness has nothing to do with it. It's something I want." He turned to his confused friends, and said," Don't ask." Now talking to Sonrick, "Third of all, my three favorite colors have nothing to do with it."

"Ah, whatever." Sonrick said. "Burrick! Why don't you talk?"

"H-Hi." Burrick said meekly, giving the Lyoko gang a small wave.

"You have to forgive Burrick. We found him in the sewers." Sonrick said to the still confused Lyoko Gang.

Dolslik then said, "You have to forgive Sonrick. We found him at a lead factory."

"I don't get it." Odd said the first one to speak up.

"The sewer thing is supposed to explain why Burrick is shy. He's shy like, a creature you find in a dark, danky place. The lead thing is supposed to explain why Sonrick is stupid. You know, lead retards your brain. But I think he actually was found at a lead factory." Ulrich explained to Odd. "By the way, this is Sonrick, Dolslik, and Burrick. They were my best friends in America. Sonrick picks on me with every girl that's my friend. Yumi, Aelita. You have been warned. Anything you say or do will be used to pick on me. Dolslik does it too. But he's really known for gossiping. We found him around a bunch of preppy girls, so don't go telling him your deepest, most darkness secrets.

You don't have to worry about Burrick. He's really shy. But he's the most reliable guy I know."

Ulrich then took a breath, and said," At Lincoln Elementary, they were known as TTYTT. That stands for, The Terrible, Yet Terrific Trio.

Well, that's it. The first 3 OCs you really get to know. But they're not the only OCs. There will be more.

Naruto: Hey, Lydia, you got some reviews.

Yay! Reviews! (Takes time to read them)

After hearing your reviews, I am kind of stunned. I didn't know you guys would like it so much! I'll also try and correct the errors when I have time. Don't forget to review!

With ramen,

Naruto's ramen girl.


	4. So Many Friends

Hey guys this is chapter 4 of The Best of Times The Worst of Times. And just so you know, this will be a long story. Anyways, here's Sonrick with the disclaimer.

Sonrick: Hey ladies! . . . And guys. Lydia does not own Naruto, Zelda, or Code Lyoko. She does own Ulrich and me.

Naruto: Hey! (Punches Sonrick.)

Thanks my little bowl of ramen! I could just eat you up!

Anyways. Here's Chapter 4: So Many Friends

Sonrick, Dolslik, and Burrick were just sitting down at the table for lunch. It was a beautiful Sunday, and the gang had nothing to do.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Sonrick said.

"What." the others said.

"I have a date." he said as if he had done something impossible.

"What about your girlfriend in Lincoln?" Dolslik said.

"I had a girlfriend in Lincoln?" he said confused. If this were an anime, Ulrich and the original gang would have sweat dropped, and Dolslik and Burrick would have fallen out of their chairs, headfirst.

"Yes, you have a girlfriend!" Dolslik yelled at Burrick.

". . . Oh." Sonrick said. "Oh well." he said, and shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

Ulrich hit him on top of his head, and said, "You are not going out with another girl if you already have a girlfriend." He told Sonrick as if he were his father.

"Just because _your_ family has all of these morals, doesn't mean I have to follow them." Sonrick said, rubbing the spot Ulrich had hit him."Hey Ulrich, I bet you can't get Nurse Yolanda to kiss that royal forehead of yours." He said.

"You do know she's 20 years older than me, right?" Ulrich said.

"Yep, but I got the money for it." Sonrick said.

"Ok, but you and Dolslik have to beat me up." He said.

"Okay." Sonrick said as if he were asking a question.

After they pummeled him, Ulrich went in the direction of the infirmary, crying on his way there.

Sonrick's mouth dropped open as he stared after the direction Ulrich was walking.

"You can kiss your $35 good bye." Dolslik said smiling at his dumbfounded friend.

"Why 35 dollars?" a confused Aelita asked.

"Sonrick promised Ulrich a long time ago, that every female that kisses his forehead and is at least 5 years older than him, any food dish he wants for each year she's older than. Seeing as Yolanda is 20 years older than him, that's 20 food dishes" Ulrich usually asks for 10 bowls of ramen noodles, 5 platters of gimbab, and 5 rice cakes when he's dealin' with 20 dishes. That comes to a total of $35."

"Wow. I didn't know Ulrich could eat all that." a bewildered Yumi said.

"H-He can when it c-comes to f-f-food like that. Espe-especially when it's- when it's ramen." Burrick explained. He was getting to know them, so he didn't stutter as much when it came to talking to them.

"Now that Ulrich's gone, let's get down to business." Sonrick said, suddenly now serious. "In case you didn't know, Ulrich has been down in the dumps lately."

"Wow! We would have never known had you told us." Jeremie replied.

"Really? Man, you guys are clueless." Sonrick said not really getting it.

"He was being sarcastic." Dolslik said to his ignorant friend.

"Who's that?" Sonrick said, puzzled.

"Sarcastic is a word, you idiot!" Dolslik said, now getting frustrated at the boy's stupidity.

"I'm sure Sarcastic isn't too happy about being called a word Dolslik. That hurts people's feelings ya know." Sonrick said with a frown on his face.

Dolslik paused for a moment, and shouted, "Sarcastic is not a person! It is an expression that people use! When you are sarcastic, you say something, when you mean the total opposite!"

Sonrick just stood there with a very confused look on his face. He seemed to have been digesting over what Dolslik said to him.

"Is he always this stupid?" Yumi whispered to Burrick.

"N-n-not always. But he does have his moments . . . a l-lot of . . . mo . . . . ments." Burrick answered back.

"Anyways, we decided that we should do something to help him. Luckily we were already coming before we even found out." Dolslik explained."But when we did, we told every single best friend that we knew of, and told them about this. They wanted to help him too, and some are coming tomorrow. We need your help to tell us everything that's been going on here since you guys first met him, up until now. We'll start this once everyone's here."

The Lyoko Gang discussed, whether they should tell them about Xana, and Lyoko. After coming to a decision, they would tell them, only if it were truly necessary.

"We agree on helping Ulrich." Jeremie said, speaking on behalf of the group.

"Ok. Then it's settled. Wait 'til you guys get a load of all of Ulrich's friends." Sonrick said with a big grin that read, "This is gonna be fun."

**Monday**

"Now our next group of foreign exchange students will introduce themselves." Mr. Delmas was doing the entire procedure like last time.

Ulrich was skulking. He had his head down, and everything.

"Hey! The names Yoshi Akimichu and I came all the way from Japan to get to know how school operates in France. I'll be in grade 11, so I can't wait to meet my new classmates." Yoshi exclaimed. He had long, black hair that he let loose, and fiery red eyes. It was just one of the many things that he prided himself upon. He was pretty tall for his age as well. He always wore red and white also. On his head was a silk headband of Japan's Flag. He wore a red, short-sleeved shirt with white, baggy jeans. His shoes were all white, except for two red stripes on the sides.

Not only was Ulrich surprised, but so was Yumi. In fact, Yumi was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Zuho Takemichi. I'm from Japan as well. I'll be in grade 10, and I can't wait to learn how you guys live life French style!"

Ulrich's surprised face was now replaced by a small smirk. He and Zuho go way back. They were like brothers. Zuho had black hair as well. His eyes were emerald green, and he was just as athletic as Ulrich was.

Since then, Ulrich had been paying attention.

"The name's Xavier, but everyone calls me X. I'm from America, and I'll be in grade 10. It will be a pleasure meeting all of yas, and I can't wait." X, like Ulrich, was more of a cool guy. He had black hair that was just above his eyes. He had beautiful hazel eyes that made girls flutter whenever he did his dreamy look. He was about Odd's height, but he dressed like a mobster. The suit and everything. Ulrich was filled with excitement.

After the assembly Yumi and Ulrich ran to the bench, waiting for the others.

When X, Yoshi, and Zuho finally got there, before the reunited friends could say anything, Jeremie said, "Now before any of you say a word, tell us who these people are.

Yumi started."This is Yoshi, my best friend. He's been like a big brother, and he's a Japanese nationalist through and through. But how did you meet Ulrich?" She said all in one breath.

"We met when I was in America. We hung around a bit, and became good friends by talking about our experiences in Japan."

It was Ulrich's turn."This is Zuho. He helped me when I went to school in Japan. We became good friends, almost like brothers. We were also the strikers of our soccer team." He explained."This is X. Another best friend of mine in America. He's actually from Italy, but his family moved to America at the start of 3rd grade. I helped him around the school when he first came."

After that, they all started catching up on old times, and got to know the gang better, or in better terms, the gang go to know _them_ better.

Soon other people came.

Doug, Ann, and Darius came on Wednesday.

"Hi! My name's Ann and I'm from America. I'll be in grade 10. I can't wait to meet all of you."

"I'm Doug. It will be nice meeting all of you, and I know we will have a great time. I will be in grade 10. Oh, I'm from America as well."

"Darius. Grade 12. America. Bye."

Doug had light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was an excellent student like Aelita and Jeremie.

Ann had long, blonde hair that reached the midpoint of her back. It was always in a pony tail. She was dating Doug, and she was a VERY violent girl.

Darius only answered to Biggs as everyone soon found out. He was actually Ulrich's cousin. He had a deep voice, and was ripped. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He had black braids, and brown eyes. He talked every now and then.

On the next Monday, Pete, Madeline, and Cedric came.

I'm Pete. I'll be in grade 10, and I come from America.

What's up? My name is Madeline, but you can call Maddie. I am like so glad to be here, and I like totally can't wait to meet you guys. I'm from America—Lincoln, Nebraska to be exact. And I'll be in grade 10. . ." She talked so much; she had to be cut off just to give other people a chance to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Stern, and I'm from America. As you already may know I'm Ulrich's little brother, and I'll be in grade 6."

Pete was a genius, and all of his best friends called him Hacker, because he could hack into any computer system. He had red hair, and freckles, and also wore glasses.

Madeline sounded like a Dixie girl, but she wasn't totally a Dixie girl. She was a straight A student, but her favorite past time was shopping. She was Sissi's friend at one time, but stopped after she found out that she was her friend only because she was friends with Ulrich. If you needed to know anything, she was the person to go to. She knew all of the juiciest gossip and secrets. But she only did it if her friends needed to know something. She had long blonde hair that reached the end of her back. She always wore some kind of yellow with any outfit she wore. She was one of the tallest girls in her grade, and she also played basketball, and golf.

Cedric was the cutest 9 year-old you ever did see. He had a hyper attitude, and wanted to be just like his big brother Ulrich. He had black hair, and emerald green eyes. His hair looked like Ulrich's hair did when he was 9. (Just use your imaginations.) He was on every elementary sports team just like Ulrich was, and just like Ulrich was on every sports team now. He really wanted to learn Pencak Silat.

"I'm Cameron, and I'm from America, but I went to school in Britain. I will be in grade 9. I can't wait to meet you all!"

"Hey everybody! I'm Rachel Stern!" I'm Ulrich's twin sister! Hi Ulrich! Seeing as I'm his twin, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Nice meeting you all!" Ulrich wanted to disappear, until one guy said she was hot. Ulrich got really mad; he gave him a black eye.

"I'm Amy Stern. I'm Ulrich's sister, so of course I'm from America. I'll be in grade 9. Buh-bye!" Ulrich smiled pleasantly. He got along great with Amy.

"Hi, I'm Sam! . . ." It was the happiest day of Odd's life. Nuff said.

Cameron was actually Ulrich's brother's girlfriend, but he wasn't there. His name was Cam. She loved taking pictures, and she took at least one every single day. She had a lot of photo albums, and she wanted to take up photography as a job one day. She had blonde hair that was in Aelita's style, and she always had a camera around her neck.

Rachel of course, looked like Ulrich, except girlish. Some of her brown hair even covered one her eyes. Her hair was Yumi's length, but a little longer. She was very outgoing, and loved to travel. Her favorite past times included exploring new places, and teasing Ulrich with any girl that he was friends with, and was older than him. So when she finally saw Yumi, her first words were, "Ulrich, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

Amy was not too outgoing, but she wasn't shy. She made good grades, but they weren't straight A's. She had a sense of humor, but not as big as Odd's. She knew when to be serious, and when to let herself go. She was right in the middle. That made it hard to predict what she would do, but at the same time easy. She really is balanced! She was Cam's twin as well. Which is kind of weird. Her family had two sets of twins. Some people say it's because her parents were also twins. Wow, that's four sets of twins in one family!

Everyone was here, except the most important person.

"Looks like everyone is here except Cam. Where could he be?" A worried Sonrick asked.

If Cam didn't come, it would be harder to find out what was wrong with Ulrich.

But why?

I am so sorry. I mean, this was the longest chapter ever. If you read all of this, then you deserve a reward. So here's your (insert favorite desert here). No thanks needed, just review!


	5. We are Family

I'm back with another chapter! Looks like you guys have been getting a chapter every single day! Aren't you lucky? You should be glad that I am taking time out my life to write a chapter for every single freaking day! And not once did I get thank you. After I typed all of this for you. But all you to say is write more! Well maybe I don't want to write more! Have ever thought about how I felt while typing this? No! It's just that I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. But now you want me to write more!

Naruto: Ramen Girl please! Stop this madness!

Oh I'm only kidding. I love writing for guys. And you wanting me to write more just motivates me to write you another chapter that very same day! Thanks you guys. No really, thank you. Take the thanks. Don't you "no" me! If you don't take my thanks, I'll kill you! TAKE THE THANKS ALREADY!

I'm just kidding. I always get like this when I get so bottled up inside. Here's Biggs with the disclaimer.

Biggs: For the fifth time, she does not own Code Lyoko, Naruto, or Zelda. So leave her alone.

Chapter 5: We Are Family

When all of Ulrich's friends came, he was happy at first. But as time went by, and it was now the last day of June, he was getting back into his depressed state again. Luckily, a certain someone had finally arrived.

"Hi, the name's Cam Stern. I'm Ulrich's brother, and I'm from America, but I went to school in England. I'll be in grade 9. Peace out." Ulrich smirked as he saw his brother exit the stage, but he soon went back into his depressed state yet again.

Cam had slick, black hair, and sky blue eyes. He always had a video camera with him, and his memory was as sharp as a sword. He could tell you what was going on, who said what, word for word, and what time of day, and everything. This helped many people for many different reasons.

Cam was not like the others. He was very talented, and seemed to know your every move before you made it. All of this was only possible because he had the ability to see any and everything.

He did this by making these high tech cameras. They were extremely small, and could even go inside your body. Not that he would want them to. These cameras could also go inside your dreams, and even listen to your thoughts. It was like watching TV when it came to action packed things. One was Ulrich's life. He had videotaped his life since Ulrich was a boy, always trying to overcome the odds, and seemed to always do that except every now and then. The times seemed to always put him back to where he originally was, but he kept on going. But all of the sadness just seemed to build up over time and here was the result. Ulrich was a miserable boy who thought his life was filled with nothingness. And it was Cam's job to literally show everyone that it wasn't, and to find out Ulrich's real problem.

Everyone was at the abandoned factory. They decided that this could be their hideout. And with so many people here, they could fix it up, and make it a real hideout. They were on the level just above the supercomputer sitting around on the sofas they had brought in. Ulrich had gone for a walk.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, we can finally start." Sonrick said as he walked around the large group of kids. It is our job to find out what is wrong with Ulrich K. Stern. So, I ask you. If you have any ideas as to why Ulrich is so sad, speak out. I'll start first." he suddenly went from his serious self, to his normal self."I think it's a girl." Everyone would have fallen on their heads, if this were an anime.

"You know, Sonrick could be right." Biggs said."Ulrich is the kind of guy who would get hurt if a girl he really liked was with someone else."

"It speaks!" Sonrick shouted with his eyes big as saucers. He began laughing until Biggs punched him on his head.

"Ok I'm sorry." Sonrick said backing away from the angry Biggs."Any more ideas?"

"Maybe it's school. Dad has been getting on his case about his grades." Amy suggested.

"I think it has something to do with him, and all of his secrets."Pete said.

"Cam?" Sonrick called his name to see if he had any comments on Pete's remark.

"Maybe, but I'm not for sure." he answered looking at the Lyoko Gang.

"What do you mean, 'not sure'? You should know; you can watch his every move." Dolslik exclaimed.

"I haven't been watching him this entire month. I've been occupied by other things." he explained.

The meeting went on and on about all of these things Ulrich could get upset over. They still had no leads, and needed to find a way for Ulrich to tell them.

In mid July, new teachers were coming to the school. The school had been expanded, so they could have plenty enough room for the foreign boarders and plenty enough space for new students completely.

The gang was eating lunch at a big, round table, so all of the new members could join. Cedric had went to go sit with the kids his age, and became good friends with Hiroki who was now trying to convince him suggest that Ulrich should ask Yumi out, or at least tease him about it."I think that's such a good idea. I just don't think Ulrich would do that." Was some of the things he'd say to Hiroki about it. But he finally gave in, and settled with teasing him when it was just the both of them.

"Hey, Ulrich, I bet you can't get the new health teacher to kiss your royal forehead." Sonrick challenged Ulrich again.

All Ulrich had to say was, "Be right back." He walked to the new health room, and when he opened the door, he saw all of these boys around a very attractive young woman. Ulrich took a guess, and estimated that she was about 28 years old.

"All right boys, go to lunch. I'm sure you don't want to keep your friends waiting." she said. The boys left with moans and groans.

When all of the boys had finally left, Ulrich had got a good look at her face. She had long, black hair, and had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

Ulrich smiled, and said "Kelly?" the woman looked up, and smiled."Ulrich! I haven't seen you in months!" Kelly said, as she ran to her little brother to give him a kiss on the cheek, and wrap him in her arms. Ulrich was so glad to see his only big sister again.

"Here comes Ulrich." Dolslik said, as he saw Ulrich walking into the lunchroom, followed by Kelly.

Cam, Amy, Rachel, and Cedric all ran up to hug there big sister. When all of them had gotten to the table, Ulrich was the only one who was still holding onto his sister.

"Ulrich, let go!" she told Ulrich as she attempted to sit down.

"No!" he shouted, and clung to her tighter.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave, Ulrich, I work here."

". . . Ok."

"What was that all about?" Odd asked, as he took yet another container of french fries.

"This is our big sister Kelly." Cam introduced them to her.

"Ulrich really loves her. After all, he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he wanted to."

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Kelly had to go to college when Ulrich turned 4. She went all the way to Tokyo U to become a surgeon." he explained.

"What are you doing here? I mean you only got 9 years in? What about the other 3 years?" Rachel asked her big sister.

"I'll be finishing them at Kadic U." she answered. She got to know the gang better, and when it was time to leave, Ulrich went back to clinging to Kelly's side.

"I'm not letting go!" was what he shouted before anyone could say otherwise.

They showed the factory to Kelly, and Ulrich was still stuck to her like a tick.

"Ulrich! Let go!" She pleaded with him. They spent the next 10 minutes trying to pry Ulrich off of her, but couldn't get him off.

"Hey! Noodle Head!" everyone looked behind Kelly and Ulrich to see a man who looked liked Ulrich, but he had sky blue eyes."Get off of your sister so I can hit ya.

Ulrich looked up to see his older brother, Rick.

Ulrich and the rest of the Stern family came, and group hugged.

Ulrich was so happy to see his brother and sister again.

Rick was 10 years older than Ulrich, so Ulrich at least got 4 years with him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Amy said as she hugged Rick.

"I'm Jim's assistant, and the new coach of the track team." he answered as he ruffled Amy's hair.

In a taunting voice, Ulrich asked Rick, "Where's Saiyushi." he gave his trademark smile, as his big brother glared at Ulrich, and said, "She's here too. She's the new computer teacher."

"Well why did you leave her all alone?" Ulrich said tauntingly.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. And in case you didn't know, we _are_ going out."

"Whatever." the gang went back to school, while Ulrich and his family told them about their family adventures.

It made his other friends happy to see Ulrich smiling, and enjoying himself for the first time, in a long time.

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!


	6. Ramenlicious! A Tasty Future

Hi, I'm back with another chapter. This is where the problem solving starts. Before I start, I would like to say thank you to those who read this fanfic, and thank you for those who review. It makes me so happy that you guys like it so much.

Lee: You like me! You really like me!

. . . Um . . . Well that was random. Anyways, if I miss the start of the Naruto marathon, you will pay the price. If you want to read another, chapter, it will cost you$100.

Lee: But their reading this for free.

. . . Oh . . . well . . . never mind.

Disclaimer

Lee: Naruto'sramengirl does not own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto. Why did the show have to be called Naruto! Why not Lee?

Shut up! No one cares!

Here's Chapter 6: Ramenlicious!

"Ulrich looks so sad."Kelly said, as she looked at her brother. Ulrich was sprawled out on the bench. He was looking at the sky with a very sad look on his face.

"He looks like someone died."Sonrick commented."Just imagine how he would be if someone really did die."

Everyone decided that it would be best if they had a meeting before lunch, so they went to the factory.

"Ok, we all called this meeting because it seems that Ulrich is feeling more depressed than he ever did in his life." Dolslik said, as he walked back and forth in front of everyone."Let's pick up where we left off. Any more ideas?"

"I think it would be a lot easier, if we tried to find out what was wrong with him."Yumi suggested.

"Ok. For now, we have to go by the way he is acting, versus the way he acts any other time he is depressed."Dolslik said as he sat down.

"I have a better idea!" Cam said. He stood up in front of everybody."Have any of asked what was wrong with Ulrich?"

"Yeah we've been, like, asking every chance we get." Maddie said, as she filed her nails.

"What did he say?" Cam questioned.

"Uhh." Biggs answered.

"Just as I thought!" Cam said, as if he solved a mystery.

"What are you getting at?" a confused Odd said.

"You can't tell anyone about what I'm going to do because Ulrich will kill you if do."

"Does he have super powers again?" Sonrick said as, if this wasn't the first time.

"Super powers again?" the Lyoko gang said. They were totally confused.

"You'll learn about that later. And no, it has nothing to do with that."Cam said."Biggs, give me the silver cube in my backpack. Rick, go get Ulrich." Both did as they were told.

When Cam received the cube, he pressed the button on top of it, and it turned into a TV.

"Wow, cool TV!"Sonrick said as he and the others looked at it in total awe.

"I know. This is going to help us with talking to two certain people." He explained.

"Why can't we just look at your videos, and find out what was making him sad?" Pete questioned.

"I called all of my cameras back, so I could upgrade them. I didn't get any info at all. Besides, I wanted to act like one of you guys for a change."

"Here's Ulrich." Rick said. He had a rebellious Ulrich over his shoulder. Cam walked up to Ulrich, and said, "Now Ulrich, this is for your own good. If you won't tell us, maybe you'll tell them."

Ulrich reluctantly agreed, and took a seat in front of the TV. Cam cut it on, and a den came into view.

"Where are they?" Cam said, as he looked at the TV screen.

All of a sudden, a man who was 24 years of age, slid in front of the TV with a boom box on his shoulder, saying the numbers, "Four, tres, two, uno." The song Fergalicious started up. Everyone had weird and questionable looks on their faces.

_"Listen up y'all, cuz this is it,_

_the beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious,"_

Then a young woman came in with a bowl of ramen, and started singing. . .

_"Ramenlicious definition make them boys go loco,_

_they want my treasure so they get their pleasure from its photo,"_

She put the bowl in front of the TV at that line, and continued

_"You could see it, you can't eat it,_

_"It's not easy It's not sleazy,_

_I got reasons why I tease 'em,_

_boys just come and go like seasons,_

_Ramenlicious. . ._

"Cam, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

Cam just laughed and said, "You'll see."

_It blows kisses,_

_(mmmwwahhhh)_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock,_

_And they be linin' down the block, _

_just to watch what I got. . ._

Ulrich couldn't help but smile, as he watched the two play around. He said quietly, "T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty."

"Those two are cool! I hope they're the two you're talkin' about, Cam." Sonrick said, as he danced to the music.

_They always claim they know me, _

_comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy)_

_I'm the R to the A,M,E and the N,_

_and can't no other lady cook it just like me,_

The girls were giggling as they watched the two unknown people singing and dancing.

"The guy is sssooooo HOT!" Yumi said to the girls. They agreed as, they watched the guy do a moonwalk.

_T to the A to the S T E Y, girl it's tasty_

_T to the A to the S T E Y, girl it's tasty_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the D_

_to E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie_

They sang the parody all the way through.

The two people and their audience were all laughing at the song.

"Ok, ok. Let's get down to business. What was that?" Cam said, still laughing.

The man answered, "We're working on ramen commercials for the ramen shop at the G-at the club." the man replied.

"You two are idiots." Ulrich said, smiling a little bit.

"So Cam, who's the hottie?" Sonrick said as he pointed to the woman."

"Guys, this is-

"ULRICH!!! YUMI!!!" someone shouted.

The future Ulrich ran out the room saying, "I told you it wasn't a good idea!"

A very angry future Sonrick came in. "Alright! Where is he!?"

"I'm right here." Ulrich said, as he came out of his hiding place.

"I want the two of you to tell me who's bright idea was to put roaches in my laundry basket!" Sonrick yelled.

"He did it!" Yumi said before Ulrich could answer.

"WHY!"

"Because. Yumi told me to."

"How much ramen was she going to give you?" Sonrick asked.

"A bowl." Ulrich answered with an honest look on his face.

"A bowl?" Sonrick said, as if not believing what he heard. "A bowl!? YOU SOLD YOURSELF OUT FOR A BOWL OF RAMEN!?! YOU REALLY ARE YUMI'S DOG!!" Ulrich got extremely mad at that comment.

"I AM NO ONE'S DOG! AND IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT WAY, THEN WOOF, WOOF!" Ulrich got on all fours, and attacked Sonrick, as if he really were a dog. Sonrick was screaming his head off in pain, as Ulrich clawed, kicked, punched, and bit at him.

Yumi took a gimbab from the kitchen, and held it out saying, "Here boy! Come get the tasty treat!" Ulrich immediately stopped what he was doing, and ran to the gimbab. He snatched it out of Yumi's hand, and ate it as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Sonrick shook his head, and said "If Yumi told you she would give a bowl of ramen if you jumped off of a bridge, would you do it?" he asked as he glared at Ulrich.

"Well yeah." Ulrich answered him as if the answer was obvious.

"You're an idiot." Sonrick told Ulrich.

"I mean a bridge with water under it." Ulrich explained.

"You could still die!"

"Not if I jumped off of the deep end."

"Ulrich, you've already gone off the deep end!"

"I can't help it! I'd do anything for ramen and other delicious foods."

"Just forget it." Sonrick walked out of the room, shaking his head.

"So that's Ulrich, Sonrick, and me ten years into the future?" the present Yumi said.

"Yep!" Cam answered.

"You know Ulrich; you look hot 10 years in the future." Yumi said, blushing.

"You look hot right now." Ulrich said, blushing more.

"Dang, Ulrich! I forgot you were the best flirter. Could you tell me how to flirt like that? You know, think of something out of the blue, and it still being good!" Sonrick asked.

"Awwww. That's so sweet." the future Ulrich and Yumi commented at the remarks they made 10 years ago. The present ones blushed even more.

"Ok, stop it you two."Cam told the future ones and Sonrick."Guys, this is the future 10 years from now. Something tells me we'll be dealing with the future a lot. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Well that's it. Sorry if the song was stupid. I was listening to that song while I was typing one of the earlier chapters while thinking about ramen noodles, I just had to fit it in this one. I hoped you enjoyed the very small YxU fluff. They'll have small flirting moments like this every now and then. By the way, I don't own Fergalicious. Don't forget to review!


	7. Something's Amiss Part 1

Hello! It's me, Naruto'sramengirl with another chapter. It seems that my last chapter was a big hit, so that makes me very happy.

Naruto: My girl is happy! Did you see me yesterday?

Yes, I did, but I was still working on the story until 9. But seeing as I did get to see the two new episodes, this chapter is free. Now, do the disclaimer, my delicious bowl of ramen love!

Naruto: My ramen girl does not own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto. Just kidding about the last part. . . She doesn't own the show, but she owns my life, and that's just as good.

Oh stop, Naruto, you're making me blush!

Here's the next chapter: Something's Amiss Part 1

Ulrich decided that he didn't have to be sad, and sucked it up. Everyone spent the school year, having fun. Sonrick did a dangerous prank, and everybody blew up, and died. The End

Just Kidding! Here's what really happened.

"So, you guys are from the future?" Doug asked.

"Yep." the future Ulrich said, as he ate a bowl of ramen noodles.

"And you two were making ramen songs?" Ann asked.

"Yes." Future Yumi answered.

"A-are there m-more?" Burrick asked.

"Yes." the future friends answered, now getting annoyed.

"Here are some of them on video, just stop asking those kinds of questions." Future Ulrich said as he put the tape in.

_What you gone do with all those noodles,_

_All those noodles inside yo bowl,_

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you full, get full with ramen,_

_With ramen, ramen noodles. . ._

_Don't you wish yo ramen was hot like mine,_

_Don't you wish yo ramen was good like mine,_

_Don't cha, Don't cha. . ._

"Yeah, I would really like to see your videos, but we have a depressed kid here." Cam said. He was getting impatient. He really wanted to know why his brother was acting the way he was.

The Future Yumi looked sad for Ulrich."Awww. Ulrich, what's wrong?" she said in a sweet and sad sort of way.

"Everything." he replied as he looked at Yumi, and looked back down.

"Well we knew that." Sonrick said followed by a punch on his head by Ann. "You guys really have to stop that! Do you want be to get brain damaged?"

"Too late." Biggs said as everyone laughed.

"Well what's wrong with everything?" Future Ulrich asked his younger self.

"You should know." Ulrich stated.

"I do, but this is more fun." F. Ulrich replied.

Ulrich sighed, and began explaining his condition."I'm sad because I lost the love of my life, Dad's threatening to send me back to America if all of my grades on the first report card that has anything lower than a B-, and I uh. . . will be kicked out of this club I joined if I don't get a license renewed. The thing is, I'm not qualified to get the license renewed." he looked at all of his friends, and said, "Don't ask about the club thing. It's a secret."

"Awww, you poor thing." F. Yumi said. She seemed to feel sorry for Ulrich.

"You know what could help?" X said."The thing is you got a lot of stress built up too. You just need time to lose the stress, but it's not like you can go on a vacation." He began pondering on what to do.

Everyone was pondering on how Ulrich could get some extra free time to lose this stress.

"I know!" F. Yumi whispered her plan into F. Ulrich's ear, and he agreed.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Why don't you come to the future with us?! That way you could get plenty of time off." F. Yumi exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that?" the younger Yumi asked.

"We can teleport him here. He can stay here for 3 weeks, and come back before dinner." the older of the two explained."It will be like he never left!"

"That's a great idea!" Odd exclaimed."Can we come too?"

"We'll just need someone to come with Ulrich." the older Ulrich said.

"And that will be me."Cam stated.

"Why you?" Aelita asked.

"Because I know all I need to know about the future, so if anything happens while we're there, I can easily step in, and help solve the problem." he explained.

"Then it settled! Cam and Ulrich will, like go to the future, and we can like check on them from time to time!" Maddie said.

Everyone agreed. Cam pressed some buttons on the TV, and he and Ulrich strapped belts on themselves.

"See ya in 10 years!" Odd said as they began teleporting into the future.

The rest of the gang checked Cam's other TV, which was linked to his small cameras that were stationed all over the world. They tuned in to the one that was taping Cam and Ulrich.

Ulrich and Cam teleported into the house Yumi and Ulrich were in, but in a different room. They were in the kitchen. Suddenly, a screaming 24 year old Aelita came running to them. She embraced them in a tight hug saying, "I can't believe you guys are here in the future!"

"It's good to see you too." Ulrich managed to say. He and Cam could hardly breathe.

As soon as she let go, Yumi had them in another death lock. "Hi guys! How do you like the future so far?"

"It's cool!" Cam managed to say.

Yumi let go, and asked," Why do you say that?

"Because women come up and hug you the minute they lay eyes on you." Cam said as he and the others laughed.

"Well not all women are like that. Aelita and I just know you two. Now come on, and meet the others!" Yumi said as she walked into the room that she was originally in. "Guys, this is the future!" She made a gesture to all of the people waiting for Cam and Ulrich to arrive. There were hugs, and punches to the arms as they all introduced themselves. Like that was needed.

"Hey where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"He just got called for a, um," Jeremie was looking for something to say that wouldn't expose whatever secret they were hiding from Ulrich and Cam.

"Case!" Aelita quickly said."He got called to handle a case."

"I'm a lawyer?" Ulrich asked astonished.

"No, you're a detective." Rick said. He was right about Ulrich being on the side of justice, but he wasn't a detective.

"Hm. I guess that's cool." Ulrich said as he sat down on a beanbag chair."I always wanted to ask you this. Whose house is this?"

"It's Sonrick and Dolslik's." Burrick said quietly he didn't stutter as much, but seeing as he knew everyone for at least 10 years, he didn't do it around them.

"So we're in America?" Cam asked.

"No, we all moved to France." Ann explained.

"Seriously?" Cam asked with a questionable look on his face.

"Seriously." Ann answered.

"I'm sure you two didn't come to play 20 questions. Let's have some fun!" Odd said.

They played all kinds of games, and just hung out. Ulrich had finally got back from his "case."

"Hey, Ulrich! How was the "case?" Yumi asked him as he walked in.

"It was a success. Now where's Ulrich?" he quickly said.

"He's—" before she could say another word, the older Ulrich had started walking off.

"Fine! Be that way!" Yumi said as she walked into the basement, which was turned into a big room for the gang to hang out in.

Everyone said hi as Ulrich came in. He went straight to Ulrich, and said, "Hey, Ulrich, it's late, you ready to go?"

"No." Ulrich plainly said. He was just starting to enjoy himself as the gang sat around watching Scary Movie 9. They had just finished playing Mario Party 13, and Final Fantasy 18.

"Well I'm a bit tired, so I'm goin' home. Cam will give you a ride to mom and dad's place."

"They live here now?" Ulrich said.

"Yep." the older one replied.

"Can you believe it? He's 24 years old, and lives with his mom." Sonrick said.

"And you wander why I have so much money. It's because I don't have a single bill to pay. So while you're breaking your back to pay bills, I'll be chillin' at home usin' my money for more desirable things."

"Whatever." Sonrick said as he threw popcorn at the older Ulrich.

"Bye guys." Ulrich said as he walked out of the room.

It took a minute for what he said to register through their minds.

"Did Ulrich just say 'bye guys?'" Yumi asked.

"He did." Dolslik said with a worried expression.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"What's weird about that?" a dumbfounded Jeremie asked.

"Ulrich has this thing. He never tells any of his friends good bye, because of the saying friends never say goodbye. To him, your friends are always with you, so you don't have to say that, unless that's the last time you see them, and that would be a funeral." X explained.

"Didn't know Ulrich cared about friends and family like that." Aelita commented.

"That's because you never asked, and Ulrich tries to keep his past and way of life a mystery." Biggs replied. Everyone went back to watching TV.

"Let's just get back to watching TV." Sonrick said."It was probably our imaginations."

"It _is_ getting late."Maddie stated.

For the rest of the week, the older Ulrich's behavior began to change. He didn't hang around his friends too much, and acted kind of mean to them. Especially Yumi. It was the seventh day of Ulrich and Cam's stay. They had gone to go see a movie with the gang. The movie was Rocky 10.

Ulrich and Yumi had already seen it so they would be staying at Sonrick's until they got back.

"Can you actually believe they're still making Rocky movies?"Ulrich asked the gang as they left.

The gang had finally come back.

"That was pretty good." Cam said as they got to the front door.

"Rocky 9 was way. . . .Oh my gosh!" Sonrick said as he opened the front door

"What's going. . . . . . Oh my." Aelita said as she saw the scene before her.

Ulrich and Cam pushed their way through the group, and saw something that shocked them both.

What was so surprising? Does it have something to do with Ulrich's strange behavior? Find out on the next exciting chapter of . . . The Best of Times The Worst of Times.

Oooohhh. My first cliffie. It feels good. You guys don't know what's going on. Only I do. The only way you'll find out is if you read the next chapter. Which will probably be up by tomorrow. Aren't you lucky? Don't forget to review! Buh-bye!


	8. Something's Amiss Part 2

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Well here's the conclusion of Something's Amiss. First, here's Link with the disclaimer.

Link: Naruto'sramengirl does not own Zelda, Naruto, or Code Lyoko. She does own a story of Code Lyoko, pictures of Naruto, and a few Zelda games. So that's as close as she is.

Here's the next chapter! Something's Amiss Part 2

The future gang, and Ulrich and Cam could not believe what they were seeing. Sonrick and Dolslik's kitchen was a complete mess. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere. It looked like a death match had taken place in the kitchen. Maddie ran into the basement to see what happened there.

The minute she opened the door, she screamed.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" she said wide-eyed.

The other's except Cam and Ulrich ran into the basement. It was worse than the kitchen. The couches were all destroyed. One was in half, one had stuffing erupting out, and the other was now a pile of ashes. The TV had a knife protruding out of the TV screen. It was a horrible sight. But what really made Maddie scream was the blood all over the floor and on one of the sofas.

While all of this was going on, Cam and Ulrich were checking out the kitchen.

"Cam, come look at this!" Ulrich said to his brother urgently.

Cam stooped next to his brother and gasped."Well that's not ketchup." he said with a scared expression on his face. They backed away from the small pool of blood, and observed the remains of the kitchen.

The gang searched the rest of the house. The living room was more of a dying room, than a living one. The sofas were burnt to a crisp, the hanging lights had crashed to the floor, and there was blood in that room too. Other rooms had broken items and blood as well. The bathrooms had broken mirrors, toilets with water coming out of them, the tubs had blood on the bottom, and the sink faucet were busted. Everyone ended up at the side door of the house, which was in the Study.

"Our house is totaled, and we can't find Yumi or Ulrich anywhere!"Sonrick said in a whining voice.

"What do you think happened?" the future Cam asked.

"I think a super villain came, and tried to kill them." Biggs said.

"Hey, there are blood tracks that lead out of the side door."Ann pointed out.

Sonrick and Dolslik got flashlights, and they all followed the blood tracks.

The blood tracks ended up at an abandoned warehouse.

RETURN TO THE PAST!

"W-w-what do you th-th-think h-ha-happened?" Burrick said. He was scared out of his mind.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Ulrich is keeping Yumi safe."

"Odd! This isn't a movie!" Jeremie said as he took Odd's popcorn that he was quickly eating.

That's when Maddie screamed. Jeremie yelled out of fright. He positioned himself back in his seat, and he and Odd began to shove popcorn into their mouths, and continued watching in awe.

They all looked at the rooms with ultimate horror.

Yumi looked truly worried.

"Yumi. What's wrong?" Biggs asked.

"I'm scared." she said.

"You'll be all right." Biggs said assuringly.

"It's not me. It's Ulrich" Yumi said.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep."

RETURN TO THE FUTURE!

"Freeze!" Dolslik pointed his flashlight at the two figures revealing their friends, but they saw something that they did not expect.

Ulrich was holding Yumi by her neck. She was knocked out, and had a bad gash on her leg. Ulrich was glaring at Yumi as he pointed a bloody knife at her neck.

As the younger Ulrich saw this, he didn't know what to think. It seemed that his heart was torn into shreds.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!"Ulrich yelled at the top of his lungs."You can't! You just can't!" he ran up to the older Ulrich, and was now trying to make him let go of Yumi."You can't kill her! You just can't! Please don't! Think about all that you two have been through! You just can't kill her!"

"Shut. Up!" the older Ulrich yelled as he hit his younger self across the face. The young Ulrich fell to the floor, and wiped away the blood that was coming from the new cut on his right cheek.

Then it was all out war.

Dolslik and Burrick ran straight at Ulrich with their steel bats. Ulrich let go of Yumi, and ran at the two. The bats made contact, but didn't seem to faze him. He punched both of them in their stomachs, and they fell to the floor.

Jeremie, Cam, and Aelita ran over to Yumi, and brought her to the top of the warehouse. It was too dangerous to carry her pass Ulrich.

X and Biggs rushed at Ulrich. They punched him in the face, and he took a step back because of the pain. He came back into focus as the duo charged at him again. X approached him first with a left fist ready to bash his skull in. Ulrich grabbed his fist, and kneed him in the gut. He took one hand on the back of his collar, and used the other on his lower back to ram him into Biggs.

X ran right into Biggs, and Biggs was knocked over.

Kelly and Rick came from either side of Ulrich. Ulrich went over to Rick, and took him by the shoulders, and flipped him over his own self, and now Rick was flying towards Kelly.

He took the others out as well, and started walking up the stairs. Sonrick had taken the younger Ulrich at the top of the roof, so they could keep watch of Yumi.

Aelita was busily treating the gash on Yumi's left leg. She had a cut across her right arm that they didn't see before as well.

"Can Yumi come out and play?" the future Ulrich said as he laughed at his own joke."Bring the girl." he said in a nasty snarl. His voice seemed to have an evil way to it, and his voice seemed to be deeper.

"Never!" Jeremie said. This shocked Cam, Ulrich, and the others back home to see Jeremie protecting someone other than Aelita."You'll have to go through me!"

"And me!" Sonrick said bravely.

Within the blink of an eye, Ulrich was right in front of Jeremie. He kicked him up into the sky, and Jeremie ended falling behind him.

"On second thought, don't hurt me!" Sonrick cowardly whimpered.

Cam stepped up, and said, "You can't kill Yumi, she's your girlfriend!"

All of a sudden, Ulrich seemed to be back to his normal self, for a split second."You have no proof that we are going out at all!"He yelled at him.

Cam smiled, and said, "Even if she's not, you have to go through me!" he charged at him, and punched him in the gut. It did nothing, but made Ulrich chuckle. He then grabbed him by his head, and threw him aside.

Sonrick finally manned up, and stood his ground."If that kid can stand up to you, then I sure can!"Ulrich grabbed a chainsaw, and was cranking it up as he walked over to Sonrick. As he was walking towards him, Sonrick closed his eyes, and said nervously, "You couldn't go through with killing Yumi. So I know you wouldn't kill me! At . . . least I think . . . you wouldn't." The chainsaw was only an inch away. Ulrich made a grunting sound that meant he was about to attack, but Sonrick never felt anything. He opened one eye, and saw Ulrich throwing away the chainsaw."What's wrong with me!?" Ulrich yelled to no one. He seemed to be fighting whatever was controlling him. Ulrich got back up, and punched Sonrick out of the way. Aelita stood up, now finished. She told the younger Ulrich to get Yumi out of here. While he did as he was told, Aelita and Ulrich squared off.

Ulrich threw a punch and Aelita dunked. She went for the gut, and delivered three punches. Ulrich clutched his gut in pain. Aelita kicked him in the head, and he went down. She then tried to make a run for it, but Ulrich quickly appeared in front of the door. Aelita tried running to the other side of the roof, but Ulrich grabbed her by the arm and punched her in the head. He flung her to the ground, and went after his younger self, and Yumi.

RETURN TO THE PAST!

"So much for Ulrich protecting you." Sonrick said. He got punches from everyone except Yumi who was in complete shock of seeing Ulrich as the one responsible for hurting Yumi.

"The younger Ulrich will protect you. Besides you have everyone else there too." X said reassuringly.

Everyone got knocked out by Ulrich. "You _had _everyone else." He then said.

"Hey, Yumi. If you need someone to hold you, I will." Sonrick said. Yumi slapped him, and Sonrick whispered to Dolslik."She wants me."

Everyone had confused looks on their faces, as Cam said the girlfriend line.

"That is one thing we will have to ask when they come back."Doug said.

RETURN TO THE FUTURE!

The young Ulrich only managed to get Yumi to the exit of the warehouse before the older one came between him.

"Give me the girl!" the older one demanded.

"Never!"

"Look Ulrich! I can't kill you because I'll be wiping away my own existence. So why don't you get out of the way, and let me do my job!"

"Your job isn't to kill your friends! Your job is to protect your friends!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"You of all people should know that I'd rather die, than give up my friend's life!"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"No! I always put my life on the line for my friends. You'll have to go through me now."

"You mean to get yourself killed over a friend? I was pathetic. If I kill you, I can't kill Yumi. So get out of the way!

"That's kind of the point!" the older Ulrich got mad and punched Ulrich out of the way. Ulrich managed to get back up, and block Yumi again. The older one knocked him back down on the ground, and the youth was knocked out. Older Ulrich wasn't done. He went over to his young self, and began stomping him into the ground. He was about to stomp him in his head, but was knocked over by a mad Yumi.

"I won't let you hurt him!" She said as she glared at Ulrich.

"Then I'll hurt you!" They both began to fight.

Ulrich tried to punch her, but she ducked, and swept him off the ground. He fell to the ground, and she tried to run away, but Ulrich grabbed her leg, and pulled back. She ended up falling, and he stood back up. She managed to get up, and pose a fighting stance.

INSIDE YOUNG ULRICH'S MIND

"Ulrich . . . . Ulrich . . . . Ulrich! Wake up!"

Ulrich woke up in what looked like a computer room that would run a robot's mind.

"Who are you?" Ulrich said as he looked at an Ulrich that looked just like him, but this one was wearing a red attire.

"Remember me? I'm your inner self. You know your inner heart. I watched you live out your life, and gave you advice every now and then. I came out when the future Ulrich was still observing your life."

"Oh, yeah. So what is this place?"

"It's your mind."

"So, what are we doing here?"

"You want to protect Yumi right?"

"Yes."

"Well step onto that platform." Ulrich's inner self pointed to a chair that was in the middle of the room. The chair looked like an electric chair.

Ulrich went over to it and sat down."What will this do?"

"This'll give ya an adrenaline boost. A boost so big, you kick the crap out the Ulrich ten years into the future. Well. Good Luck."

REALITY

Ulrich woke up to see Yumi, in the same position.

"Stop right there!" the youth yelled.

Older Ulrich dropped Yumi, and began to fight with himself.

The youth dodged everything that the older Ulrich threw at him. He blocked and dodged every single punch.

The older Ulrich finally punched Ulrich out, but not after getting a severe hit to the head. He walked over to Yumi, and was about to kill her again.

"Any last words?" Ulrich smirked

"Yeah. Look behind you." Yumi managed to say.

Ulrich turned his head to see a pissed off youth charging towards him.

The brick wall was destroyed, and the older Ulrich was bleeding from his forehead as he flew through it.

He had a dazed look on his face.

The younger Ulrich seemed tired, and was a few feet away from his future self.

"That was some punch. It seemed like my whole body just shut down for half a minute. I thought I was going to die. You really did mean it when you said you would kill your own self to protect your friends. Good job Ulrich.

Yumi walked outside, and helped both Ulrichs up. She told the younger one that she wanted to talk with the older one.

Ulrich walked back in the warehouse to see the gang altogether they decided to go back to the ruins of Sonrick and Dolslik's house.

"Well that's the end of that." Ann said.

"Not quite!" A woman who looked positively crazy came out from behind them. She was charging towards the younger Ulrich, and said, "I'm going to hypnotize you instead."

All of a sudden Yumi rammed her car through the house, and towards the woman."I'm going to kill you once and for all, Missy! She yelled.

She dragged her to the basement, and everyone could hear Missy's cries of pain.

Everything was all right.

That's the end of that! Hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	9. Accusations of Love

Hey guys! I hope you're having a wonderful summer like I am! Anyways, here's the next chapter. But before we get into it, we have a little business to attend to. I won't be updating the story every day, I mean I just don't have that kind of time, but I'll still update. The thing is if I write every single day, my head will explode, I wouldn't feel like writing at all. I just need a break every now and then. I'm only human after all. Now here's Jim with the disclaimer.

Jim: Naruto'sramengirl does not own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto. This fanfic reminds me of the time when I worked for a famous author.

You worked for a famous author?

Jim: I'd rather not talk about it.

Anyways, here's chapter 9: Accusations of Love

Everyone was just standing around the destroyed house, checking for anything undamaged. Dolslik had already called the police, and told them what had happened. They were ordered to stay at the house, until the authorities came. So in the mean time, they just hung around, and talked.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Missy was still crying in pain from the torture Yumi was putting her through.

"Dang!" Cam said, as he heard more furniture being destroyed and the screams of a brutalized Missy, who would probably be dead any minute now."You'd think Missy would be dead by now."

"Uh huh." the younger Ulrich agreed with a terrified look on his face.

"Yumi's scaring the heck out of me. I mean, she's torturing a girl on the floor right under us!" Cam said.

"Uh huh." was all Ulrich could say.

"I knew Yumi was violent, but not this violent!" Cam went on.

"Uh huh."

"When you start dating her, please, don't cheat on her!"

"Uh hu—wait a minute!" Ulrich said, now back in focus.

"Finally! You say something else!" Cam said. He then went back to talking about Yumi when another crash and another shriek of pain was heard."Ulrich, does extreme violence turn you on?"

"Not really." Ulrich answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's scaring the living day lights out of me right now!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"This makes me want to stop accusing the future Ulrich of going out with Yumi. I mean, I wouldn't want my brother dating a girl _that _violent." The two brothers just sat around in fear, thinking of what was going down in the basement.

The future Ulrich had heard their little chat, and decided to make himself known.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Yumi's torturing a woman to death in the basement, and we're wondering how you can smile while this is going on." the youth answered.

"You get used to it after a while. I mean, you should see me when I get mad."

"Believe me, I know." Cam said."You're my brother after all. I've seen some of the things you've done." Cam said.

"The thing is, that hasn't even touched how mad I've gotten in the future." the future Ulrich stated.

"Seriously?" Cam asked.

"Seriously."

"Well, dang! How violent are you people!?" Cam asked. His brother had been furious before, but to know that was only the tip of the iceberg was shocking news. There were times when Ulrich seemed to have completely gone off the charts, but he didn't know he could be even more furious.

"But really. Yumi getting this mad is common news for us. Just look around. Do you see anyone worrying about the violence happening below us?" future Ulrich continued.

Cam and Ulrich looked around, and didn't see the slightest sign of the others wondering what was going down below. Not even Sonrick or Dolslik who's entire house had been demolished.

"You see," the future man continued, "this kind of thing happens to all of us. We have all killed at least one person. Shoot, we've all killed a lot of people! Even Aelita has tortured someone to death! The thing is super villains tend to hit a dangerous nerve, messin' with us. We just learned to deal with it. Now, let's talk about something else."

Yumi was finally done, and she was covered in blood from head to toe. This scared Cam and little Ulrich completely out of their minds, but the others acted like they expected her to be this way. Almost like, they would be shocked if she wasn't.

Everyone decided that they would hang out at Aelita and Yumi's place. They lived in a nice house as well. Yumi got herself cleaned off, and everyone was now in the living room. They were expecting Cam and Ulrich to ask who this Missy person was.

"Ok, we want to know who this Missy girl is, and we want to know now." little Ulrich demanded.

"You mean who Missy _was." _a very angry Yumi corrected him.

"I don't care, as long we get some details." Cam said.

"Alright." the older Ulrich started, "Missy was like the evolved form of Sissy. Actually, she was Mileena and Sissy combined! She was neither of them though. She was completely obsessed with me, and would kill to have me. That's one of the reasons why she took control of me."

"Ok, but why did she want Yumi dead?" the younger one asked.

"Because she's a witch I tell you, a witch!" Yumi started yelling. She calmed down a bit, and continued."Let's just say Cam isn't the only one who thinks Ulrich and I are dating."

"I'm not alone!" Cam shouted with his fist in the air.

"Oh shut up!" future Ulrich yelled.

The younger Ulrich ignored his brother's comment and the future remark, and asked," Well did you at least try to tell her that you two weren't going out . . . or . . . are . . . you . . . really . . . going out?"

"We tried talking to her, but she would never listen to us. I guess Yumi just couldn't take it anymore, and killed the witch." the older Ulrich answered.

"Ok, it's getting late. Cam, stop ranting on about how you think I'm going to go out with Yumi, and let's go home." Ulrich told his younger brother.

"I'm doing this for you." Cam said stubbornly asked he got up.

"Whatever, let's go." Ulrich told his brother, as he walked over to the front door.

"Don't you want to find out who you're going with in the future?" Cam asked as he followed his brother.

"Yes, but while you're accusing Yumi, I have to accuse all of the other girls that exist."

"Looks like we have to leave too." the older Ulrich said, as he stood up."Come on, Cam."

"How come you never supported me when I tried to figure out who your girlfriend was?" Cam asked as he got up as well.

"Maybe because I knew that I was going to be in that Ulrich's position 10 years later." Ulrich said.

"I never thought about that." Cam stated.

"Honestly, I think you only accused Yumi, because you thought that we both made a cute couple."

"To this day, I still think you do."

"Here we go again." Ulrich muttered as he and his brother followed their younger selves to the car."

RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

"Yumi." Sonrick called.

"Yes?"

"Get away from me." he said as he pushed Yumi away from him and sat at another seat."

She threw a pillow at him, and sat next to Aelita.

"I'm going to say one of Ulrich's greatest lines." Rick stated as he turned his gaze onto Yumi."I'll never at look at you the same way again."

Everyone seemed to be scared out of their mind at the cries of Missy and the violent crashes.

Everyone except Yumi chuckled when Ulrich almost agreed to Cam saying he should never cheat on Yumi. Yumi's cheeks went a little pink, but that was all.

"Wow, we all kill someone!" Kelly said as sat back on the couch with Yumi, who was relieved at what the future Ulrich had to say. She really thought he was sexy, with the muscular body that was shown from the T-shirt that was clinging to his body.

_'I wish that T-shirt was me . . .did I just think that?' _she thought to herself.

"Do you like my brother?" Kelly asked Yumi.

"Well, yeah." She answered.

"Aww. How sweet." Kelly smiled at her. Yumi blushed a little more.

"Who's Mileena?" Jeremie asked.

"Any of guys know who Mileena is? X asked everyone.

"Mileena Johnson?" Sonrick said.

"Mileena Anderson?" Odd said.

"Other than someone you've dated, boys." Aelita said

"No one comes to mind." Sonrick said.

"So Cam thinks Yumi and Ulrich are going out." Odd said smiling at Yumi. Yumi blushed even more.

"Look at Ulrich, trying to protect himself." Dolslik said.

Yumi was blushing through the whole thing.

RETURN TO THE FUTURE!

It was the next day. Everyone was at Yumi and Aelita's house.

Ulrich was feeling a little down in the dumps.

That's when his future self came in the room.

"Wassup!" the future Ulrich said.

"I'm just feelin' a little down." the youth said.

"I can help with that! We're going to have a teasing match. I tease you about anything I want to, and you'll tease me about whatever you want. Whoever can't find anything to tease about, will lose." the future Ulrich.

"I'll start. You're an idiot." the younger Ulrich said.

"You're an idiotic stuntman." future Ulrich said

"You're a crazy, idiotic stuntman." said the youth.

"You're going on about how your life is a mess."

"So did you."

"You're going on about the love of your life leaving you. She never was with you."

"That's cold!"

"Your love life sucks Lil' Ulrich."

"Well . . . uh . . . that's why you kissed Yumi!"

The future Ulrich's eyes got as big as saucers."Ulrich!"

"And not just once. Four times! You'd think you'd two would be dating by now!"

"Ulrich, you're talking about your future!"

"Well it hasn't happened to me yet!"

"Shut up!"

"Better stop the accidental kissing before you two fall accidentally in love."

"Ulrich!"

"That is, if you two aren't in love."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying those kisses were probably planned."

"ULRICH! I can't take this anymore!" The future Ulrich walked out of the living room.

The future Yumi came in with a wide folder.

"I got it Ulrich!"

"You got the profile? Yes!"

They both rushed to the couch, and sat down.

Yumi opened up the folder, which revealed Ulrich's profile.

"So this has all of the information on my girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Ok, take me to the girl that's going to be my lover!

"Your girlfriend is-"

Yumi was just about to say the name when, "YUMI!" was yelled by the future Ulrich.

"Cam, I thought you were going to keep him busy?" the youth yelled.

"I tried, but he's just too smart." Cam said as he followed him.

"How could you, Yumi? He talked about us, but all you want to do is show him who his girlfriend is? I trusted you! I'll get you!" He ran at Yumi, and knocked her over. The profile flew to the other side of the room.

The younger Ulrich ran, but was hit by a purple substance that stuck him to the wall.

"I'm stuck to the wall! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong with big bro? Cam asked.

"He's been hit by Ulrich's Sanity Sap. It sucks up all of the sanity you have. That's why he's acting this way." Yumi said, as she struggled from the future Ulrich's grip. He had her on the floor, with his legs on either side of her.

The young Ulrich noticed the position, and yelled, "Someone help Yumi! Ulrich's turned into a pervert, and he's going to do you know what!

"WHAT!!" Ulrich yelled. He was shocked that that came out of young Ulrich's mouth.

"You're the one who hit him with the sanity sap!" Yumi yelled at him.

Ulrich quickly got off of her. Yumi shoved Ulrich down, and ran to the profile.

Ulrich turned his hand his so his palms were facing up, and vines came out of them, and wrapped around Yumi's waist. She couldn't get to the profile, and was now trapped by Ulrich's vines.

Cam punched Ulrich with all of his might. Ulrich's vines went out of wack, and flung Yumi out of the window.

"Look what you did you idiot!" Ulrich's vines went after Yumi. They grabbed her and flung her back into the room, and right at Ulrich.

They both were lip-locked.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE GOING OUT!" Cam yelled.

The younger Ulrich was shocked at what happened.

Both split up and were blushing furiously.

The younger Ulrich then said, "I can't believe that happened."

"See what happened, Ulrich! You try to find out who your girlfriend is, and now I have another accident to attend to!" the future Ulrich yelled.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Ulrich! I'm not finished with you!" Yumi yelled. She chased Ulrich out of the room, and you could see the future Ulrich jump into his car, but Yumi managed to get in, and the car sped off.

RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

The gang had gone outside for a bit, and took a break from watching Ulrich and Cam in the future. They came back, at the part where the two Ulrichs were about to have a teasing match.

"Oh, I love teasing matches." Dolslik said as he smiled.

"Heh, heh, crazy, idiotic stuntman." Sonrick chuckled."That used to be Ulrich's nickname, growin' up.

"So he didn't act the way he does now?" Jeremie asked.

"Like, yeah. You'll, like, learn about that later." Maddie answered.

Everyone went silent when their Ulrich had started talking about the accidental kisses.

All of a sudden, everyone except Yumi was on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Wow, Yumi! You're going to give Ulrich four kisses! Man, he's lucky!" Sonrick said laughing.

"I didn't know Ulrich could pick on his self like that without blushing!" Rachel remarked.

Yumi was furiously blushing.

Everyone had quieted down.

"Dang! It was a set-up just so Ulrich could find out who his girlfriend is?" Rick said not believing his brother could do something like that.

Everyone continued to watch, and erupted into more laughter when young Ulrich accused his older self of about to do you know what to Yumi.

"That Sanity Sap is hilarious!" Kelly said as she laughed.

"Wait 'til Ulrich comes back. We are so going to tease him." Sonrick said

Yumi blushed even more. And just when everyone was calming down and Yumi was turning backing to her natural color, the future Ulrich and Yumi kissed.

The whole thing was funny.

"We are not letting this go one bit." Dolslik managed to say. His stomach was hurting from all of the laughing he had done.

Everyone then had serious expressions on their faces. This could be something that they could really look forward too. Yumi was very anxious to find out as much as the others were. But what was so serious?"

RETURN TO THE FUTURE NOW!

"Hey, Ulrich." Cam said.

"What?" Ulrich asked as he tried to remove himself from the wall.

"The profile's still here!" he said

That's it! Wondering what the profile hides? You'll have to find out on the next chapter. And please review!


	10. Good Bye

Hey, I'm back! Did you like the last chapter? I did. Yumi and Ulrich having a FIFTH accidental kiss! And Cam and Ulrich now have the profile, so who's Ulrich's girlfriend? Maybe I'll tell you. Maybe not. You'll have to read, and find out! On another note. Here's Zelda with the disclaimer.

Zelda: Naruto'sramengirl does not own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto.

Here's the next chapter! Good Bye

Cam held up the profile to his brother, who was still trapped by the Sanity Sap, and was still insane.

"Do you know what this means? We have a chance to find out who your girlfriend is!" Cam shouted with happiness.

"So. Who is it?" Ulrich asked anxiously. He may have been insane, but that didn't take away the want of finding out who he would be dating 10 years from his time.

Cam opened up the profile to the love life section. The smallest section of the profile. He looked at it, and frowned.

"What? What's Wrong?" Ulrich said he had a crazed look on his face, like he had been in one the most horrible places ever.

"The file is damaged." Cam said sadly. Ink had covered almost everything, but there were bits and pieces that could really help.

"What do you mean damaged!?" Ulrich yelled."I have to know who my girlfriend is in this period of time! And you bet I'll find out!"

"Of course you will, you'll be asking her out one day." Cam pointed out."Not all of it is damaged; we have plenty of evidence to go by. Like her hair color is black and she has dark brown eyes." Cam said. Ulrich was now interested, but still insane so it was hard to predict what he was going to say.

". . . Get me off of this wall!" Ulrich suddenly shouted.

"Ulrich, calm do- Oh my gosh!" Cam yelled. He was looking at the file when he saw something that he couldn't believe.

"What?" Ulrich said with an even more crazed face.

"Your girlfriend is 25 years old! That means she's a year older than you!" Cam happily shouted.

Ulrich was acting just like his old self long enough to say, "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Each yes louder than the first, Ulrich was feeling good. "Do you know what this means?" he asked his younger bro.

"It means the chances of it being Yumi are even better!" Cam said smiling from ear to ear.

"No. . . Well actually yes, but it _really_ means that there's no possible way it could be Sissi!" Ulrich started laughing, and then went back to being insane. They both were celebrating for their own reasons, as Cam continued looking at the file.

"It also says that your girlfriend's favorite color is black, she has an M in her first name, and your relationship before she was your girlfriend was that you both were best friends!" Cam started jumping up and down. He was overjoyed, and thought that it really had to be Yumi.

"Now that we've got that out of our systems . . . get me off of this stupid wall!"

"Now that we know who your girlfriend is, let's solve your other problems." Cam said while he was trying to get his bro off of the wall.

"Uh, Cam."

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't necessarily have to be Yumi."

"What do you mean?" Cam had a worried look on his face. He did not like the way this was going.

"For now, she's the only girl we know that meets those qualifications, but another girl could end up meeting those same qualifications. The girl could even become my best friend, and I could start having certain feelings for her.

"It can't be! It just can't be!" Cam said with a look of doubt.

"But it is, Cam." Ulrich said. It seemed that the Sanity Sap was slowing down . . . or was it.

"NOW GET ME OFF OF THIS FREAKIN' WALL!" Ulrich yelled.

Cam tried pulling the sap off, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Too bad you don't have any super powers. You could burn it off, or just burst out of it with super strength." Cam said still struggling to pull off the sap.

Ulrich became sad about the super powers. It meant that he wouldn't be able to stay apart of the GLAA.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ulrich." Cam noticed the sudden sadness of his brother. "I'm sure you'll find super powers in time.

"But the next day in our time is when I have to go back for the final time." Ulrich said sadly.

Ulrich was thinking to himself, and then all of a sudden, he shouted, "Hey! I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"I do have super powers, that's the only reason I'm on this wall!"

"You're right!" Cam exclaimed.

"And those vines came out of me, and wrapped around that hot girl's waist!"

Cam took a pause, and said, "You know that woman was Yumi, right?"

"She's hot." Ulrich said with a toothy grin.

Cam looked at him as if he were ridiculous."That was Yumi."

"She hot."

"That. Was. Yumi."

"She. Is. Hot."

"Ishiyama!"

"Beautiful!"

"What part of Yumi do you not understand!?"

"What part of hot do you not understand!?"

Cam paused and muttered, "Never mind." he paused and said, "I guess that Sanity Sap is still working."

"Where did the others go?" Cam said still trying to pull the Sap off of the wall.

"They went somewhere."

"I wonder what Yumi and Ulrich are doing."

"Who knows."

Then the door burst open, and Aelita walked in."Hi guys, where's Ulrich and Yumi?"

"Yumi chased Ulrich out of the house, and managed to get in his car, but Ulrich pushed her out, and she jumped on the hood of the car just when it was taking off."

"When did that happen?" Ulrich asked.

"I looked out the window, you couldn't of course." Cam answered.

"I can see why." Hacker stated, looking at Ulrich's position.

"Yeah, can someone get me off of the wall? I have to go to the bathroom!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I'll get ya off." Hacker said. He punched the blue, hard sap, and it slowly broke into tiny pieces. Ulrich ran to the bathroom, while the others came in, all holding luggage bags.

"What's goin' on?" Cam asked.

"Sam's home." Aelita said brightly.

"She lives here?"

"Yeah, she was visiting family on the other side of the coast." Odd said. He was REALLY happy.

Sam came in, and she smiled from ear to ear."I'm finally back! Oh, hi, Cam!" Sam said as she turned to the young boy.

"Hi, Sam." Cam greeted.

Ulrich came back, and saw Sam."Hey, it's Sam." Ulrich said.

He greeted her, and that's when the future Yumi and Ulrich came back from their joy ride.

"Sam!" Yumi screamed as she ran and hugged her best friend. Ulrich came in and greeted Sam as well.

"Ulrich, when are going to do you know what?" Sam asked the Ulrich of her time.

"A few months before my birthday." Ulrich grinned at that thought.

Sam gave him a look that said, 'What are you waiting for?'

Ulrich knew the look right away, and responded by saying, "Samie, baby, you know I'll come through."

Sam shrugged, and changed subject.

The young Ulrich looked at his future self and Sam talk, and began to wonder a few things.

"Hey, Ulrich, what's up?" Cam asked walking up to his brother.

"It's Sam." Ulrich answered.

"What about her?" Cam became puzzled of why Ulrich was thinking about Sam.

"You remember when you told me that stuff about my girlfriend?" Ulrich reminded his brother.

Cam thought about, and his pondering expression turned to a look of surprise."Her favorite color better be red!"

"She has two actually. Red and black."

"Well it can't be her!" Cam pouted.

"Hey, no offense to Sam, but she's not my type." Ulrich stated."It's just that Yumi isn't the only we know for sure with those qualities.

The future Ulrich walked up to them, and asked, "What'cha talkin' about?"

"I found proof that helps my theory of you going out with Yumi." Cam grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned, and said, "I'll even help you more. My girlfriend used to go to Kadic, and when I asked her out, it turned out she had a crush on me the first day we met. That means she still has a crush on ya."

Ulrich was thinking about the new information. He took a device that looked like a PDA, and pressed a few buttons on it."That means there's a possible 100 girls that could like me. That REALLY narrowed it down. But that's still a lot." Ulrich concluded.

"Is Yumi still on the list?" Cam asked hopefully.

Ulrich said with an annoyed face, "Yes. She still is."

"Good!" Cam exclaimed.

The rest of the day they celebrated Sam's return. Ulrich and Cam had one more day.

They spent the entire day hanging out with everyone. They played games, watched TV, and just talked.

They were now about to leave. They would be leaving through a portal. Ulrich and Cam stood by the portal.

"It was fun spending time with me." the future Ulrich said."But I can do that by myself." he chuckled.

"I don't want to spend time by myself. I want to spend time with my friends back home. But maybe I can squeeze in some free time with _you."_

"That would be great." the older one said. He went over to Cam, and said his goodbye."I may not like it when you think I'm dating Yumi, but you're my brother. Besides, it's because you care."

"I know. One of the reasons I do it, is because I get to make you mad. I _love _making you mad." Cam smiled.

"Keep up this whole Ulrich and Yumi thing, and it just might come true." Ulrich told his brother in the past.

"Really?" Cam asked.

"You'll just have to find out when the time comes."

"You two be good, okay?" Yumi said as she kissed both of their foreheads. Cam had a dreamy look after that, and Ulrich was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't forget to thank me in the past as well, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"I won't." he answered.

"Cam," she now turned her attention towards him. "Keep your brother out of trouble."

"I've been doing that my whole life, but if you care so much, I'll make sure he's just the way you like him."

The others said their goodbyes. Ulrich received kisses to the royal forehead from all of the girls, and boy was he happy.

"You and your older girl attraction." Cam said as he shook his head.

"You know I can't help it." Ulrich replied.

"That's why you don't." Cam stated.

"Why do you think I'm dating one now?" the future Ulrich replied.

"Because it's Yumi" Cam plainly said.

"We don't want any blood to be shed on this occasion." Ulrich said.

"There wouldn't be any if you'd just admit it." Cam fought back.

"Shut up, and go back to your own time!"

"Don't worry I will. I still have to get Ulrich to ask Yumi out."

"If you say one word, I WILL kill you." the younger Ulrich threatened.

"You can't touch me. You don't have your permit from mom and dad to beat me up." Cam said in a matter of fact tone.

Ulrich held up a piece of paper that looked like a contract. On the top it read, permit to beat younger sibling up.

Cam looked at it with complete horror."You wouldn't." Ulrich just chuckled evilly.

"How come you treat him differently?" the future Ulrich asked.

"You can't beat me up. You know you would be accepting the fact that you probably are dating Yumi." Cam stated.

"Who said I didn't pound on the older Cam? This is your first time actually seeing him." Ulrich replied.

"You didn't send him to the hospital, did you?" the younger Ulrich asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." the older one answered.

Cam looked scared."Maybe you aren't dating Yumi. I mean, there are 99 other girls that it could be."

Everyone laughed at that, and it was finally time for Cam and Ulrich to leave.

They both waved to the future gang as they walked through the portal.

The very first thing Ulrich did when came back to the past was run up to Yumi, and give her a big hug. She was still recovering from the blush she had from the two Ulrichs and Cams conversation about her and Ulrich possibly dating. She was surprised that Ulrich was hugging her, but she wasn't complaining.

"Thanks for being a good friend." Ulrich said to her. He let her go, and looked at his other friends."I'm ready to tell you everything. But not until I have my feast." he smiled and looked at Sonrick."That's about 50 dishes thanks to your challenge."

"Women just_ love_ you." Sonrick said. "How's about we all go to an all you can eat buffet?" I'll pay for everyone!" Sonrick exclaimed.

Everyone, especially Odd and Ulrich agreed. Odd, because of all he could eat. Ulrich, because he was going to eat ramen and other Asian quisine food.

Now that Ulrich was released with stress, it was time to start solving his other problems. But not until, he went to the GLAA first.

That's it! Hoped you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Buh-bye!


	11. The World's Worst Enemy

Hi, I'm back! We're getting closer to the main part. The rest was just so we could build up to this point. Don't get me wrong, this was needed for other reasons. It shouldn't be hard to figure out though. Here's Burrick with the Disclaimer.

Burick: N-Naruto's R-R-Ramengirl does n-not own Z-Zelda, Code L-Lyoko, or Naru-Naruto

Good job Burrick! I see you've been working on the stuttering thing.

Burick: Y-yeah, I-

Don't worry about it Burrick. I have a fanfic to write. Here's Chapter 10: The World's Worst Enemy

Everyone decided to go to Chinese buffet to eat.

"Ok, sir we have . . . 4 adults . . . and. . . 22 kids. Would any of you like to pay for yourselves? . . . No one? You guys suck!"Sonrick agreed to pay for everyone, but didn't realize how many people there actually were in the group.

"That'll be $280." the cashier calculated.

"And I was saving this for a new X-Box 360 too." Sonrick glumly said.

They all took a seat at the biggest table in the restaurant. These were all of the people sitting. Rick, his girlfriend Saiyushi, Kelly, her husband Ijiyo, Cedric, Rachel, Cam, Ulrich, Amy, Yumi, Cameron, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Sonrick, Dolslik, Burrick, X, Biggs, Hacker, Maddie, Ann, Doug, Zuho, Yoshi, and Sam was invited by Odd. They weren't sitting in that order, and PLEASE don't make me tell you the order.

"Well, let's eat!" Ulrich shouted as he got up from the table and ran to the place where the food was served." Everyone got up to get food as well.

"Does Ulrich always eat like this?" Yumi questioned Maddie.

"Like, only if it's Asian cuisine, he does." she answered.

"I think it's cool!" Yoshi exclaimed."He's eating the food that comes from our country! Most of it is anyways."

"I need more of . . . EVERYTHING!" Ulrich hungrily shouted. He went back to get more of everything.

"We didn't come to fatten your brother up, did we Rick?" Saiyushi asked her adorable boyfriend.

"No, he just likes this kind of food." Rick answered.

"Do you guys mind introducing us to the two new adults?" Jeremie asked Dolslik.

"Sure. That's Ijiyo." he pointed to the man sitting next to Kelly. He had dark, brown hair, and wore glasses. He usually wore buttoned long-sleeved shirts with baggy jean pants."He's the husband of Kelly." Dolslik stated. He then pointed to the woman next Rick."That's Saiyushi." Saiyushi usually wore skirts, and depending on the length of the skirt, determined what color shirt she wore. The shorter the skirt, the brighter the color. In other words, Rick was really happy when she wore a white shirt."She's Rick's girlfriend." Dolslik stated.

"Thanks for clearing that up. So let's get started." Jeremie replied. Everyone was finally done eating, and was now waiting to discuss Ulrich's problems.

"Are ya gonna come clean, Ulrich?" Biggs asked his cousin.

"Ok. The thing is, I don't have any superpowers any more, and I saw the girl of dreams kissing another boy. Those are the two things we need to concern ourselves over, for now." Ulrich answered.

"Why superpowers?" Yumi asked.

"Because a very long time ago, I joined a worldwide organization called the GLAA." Ulrich explained."And the only way for me to stay a member of it is to find super powers."

"But that means you haven't been a part of this GLAA for about 3 years now. Why would want to be a part of it now?" Rick stated.

"Because Ulrich never left the GLAA." Jeremie answered."He's had superpowers all along."

"How?" Biggs asked.

"Because he's been a part of the Lyoko Warriors." Aelita stated. "So when we defeated Xana, that meant you didn't have any super powers anymore?"

"Yep." Ulrich said plainly.

"Then why did you help us defeat Xana if you knew this was going to happen?" Odd questioned.

"Because I wanted everyone else to be happy. My friends and family come before me." Ulrich answered bluntly.

"That sounds like the Ulrich I know." Kelly stated.

"Ulrich, it's just a group though." Doug said.

"But I made friends in that group. Friends that are just as much as friends as you guys are." Ulrich said.

"We'll see what we can do." Rick said to his brother.

Ulrich still seemed to be bothered by something on the subject.

"That's just the half of it." Ulrich muttered.

"What's the other half?" Hacker asked. Ulrich just sat there with a sad expression on his face.

"It's him, isn't it?" Cam asked.

"Who?" Biggs questioned.

Far into another universe, into a galaxy that looks like the Milky Way crossed with a black hole, in a certain solar system that looks like ours, On an Earth that looks lifeless, but filled with blood, thirsty monsters and people. This Earth's ground is an ashy gray, from burned cities and bodies. The waters are filthy and a faint red, due to blood from corpses. This universe is like our heroes', but filled with violence and evil. High into the mountains, surrounded by a moat, is a black, large castle. Inside the castle, through the front doors, and through the hallway in the middle is the throne room. On top of the throne is a young man, not a day older than 20. He sits there with straggly, black hair drooping over his golden, misty eyes, planning his next move. He leans forward from the shadows, revealing handsome features that makes up his face.

"Tell Scar to come here." his voice seemed to hunger for blood. A few minutes later, a 16 year-old boy came through the large, black doors, and stood in front of the steps that led up to the throne. The boy had long black hair that covered his right eye. Under the hair were scars he got from the aftermath of a death match. He always breathed heavily from the pain he felt, every time he blinked his right eye. He seemed to have a gray bandanna tied under his hair, and under that half of a mask, and even after that (this guy must be face conscious for something) an eye patch so you couldn't see part of his right face at all. "What?" he said, with a deep growl.

"Tell Franz, and his kids to get over here now!" The man on the throne demanded. Scar grunted, and went his way. A few minutes later, a man that looked like Franz Hopper came through the door. His hair was a dark gray, almost black. And his lab coat looked like it hadn't been washed in years, due to the fact of the small blood stains found on the coat. He had a brown cane in his left hand, although he had no limp. Behind him were five kids. They all looked like a member of the original Lyoko gang, but with more evil features.

The evil Yumi's hair was much longer, and instead of fans she had a sai on each side of her waist. Her eyes were a sickly green color; in fact all of their eyes were either a sickly green or a misty gray.

Evil Ulrich looked exactly like the good Ulrich, except he had one sword, and it looked like William's but larger. He also had a gun on either side of him. His eyes were a misty gray.

Aelita had blood red hair, and had no weapon. She preferred to kill people with her bare hands. She had misty gray eyes as well.

Odd looked like the regular Odd, but he wore a black version of the clothes instead of the purple version. Even the splotch in his hair was black. Odd and Jeremie seemed to have switched bodies, because he was the intelligent one. He used high tech weapons to do his bidding. He had sickly green eyes.

Jeremie was by far the stupidest, but he was just as deadly. He experimented with animals by dumping chemicals on them, seeing as he didn't know what he was doing, the results turned out the same. They became mutated, and acted more violently than they did before. He had misty gray eyes.

"Yes?" the evil Franz answered.

"Your plan failed." the man on the throne answered."You said that turning the artificial Xana evil, would give me the results I wanted. If that's the case, then why is everyone still alive?"

"I said he would help. To get the results you wanted, you should have left the kids unxanified, especially Ulrich seeing as he had the best chance to defeat them." Franz explained.

"That boy next to you is a complete waste of time. He can't do anything right." the evil lord responded.

"Are you sure about that?" the evil Ulrich said. "The xanifiacition process weakens a person like me. You know I'm not used to fighting with swords." Ulrich stated."That's why I have my little friends with me." he said, gesturing to his guns."Besides, that good Ulrich is no one to push around."

"Then why do you have that big thing on your shoulder." the evil lord said gesturing to Ulrich's giant sword.

"My mentor gave it to me. He was like a father to me." Ulrich answered.

"And like a father here, he left you behind."

"Because you killed him!"

"Speaking of death, I sentence Franz to be experimented for the Xana resurrection project. A project that has proven to be fatal." the evil lord said.

"NO!" Aelita yelled."You can't do this!"

"I just did." the warlord sternly said.

"You can't do that!" Odd yelled.

"Guards!" the warlord shouted."Get him out of my sight!" Two guards walked over to Franz, and grabbed him by each arm, and dragged him off.

"No! Aelita!" Franz reached out to his daughter, and Aelita returned the gesture. They almost touched, but Franz had been dragged off at that moment.

"You sick, twisted jerk!" Ulrich yelled.

"It's those very comments that got your parents killed."

"You leave them out of this!"

"I want Ulrich to be given a 5 degree beating. That should teach you."

"NO!" Yumi yelled."He could be killed!"

"Then so be it! As for the rest of you. If you don't want anything bad happening to any of you, then you're going to do as I say! That goes for Ulrich, if he survives as well. NOW BEGONE!"

"This man is the sickest, most twisted man I have ever met." Ulrich said. Everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for him to say the man's name.

"He's actually the reason why I try to keep my life a secret to most people. He has made me suffer so much."

(The next three lines are said at the same time, by evil Franz, evil Ulrich, and the good Ulrich. The lines are in the order of the names listed.)

"Why? What happened to you . . . Ze?"

"The good Ulrich will stop you! He'll make you pay! You will die! ZE!"

"He is the world's worst enemy. His name is . . . Ze."

Hoped you liked it! It seems that things are about to get heated up. On another note, did you see the new episode of Code Lyoko? I loved it! It's the best so far. Also . . . RRREEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.

Swimming Pool.

Yumi and Ulrich: What?!

Just kidding!

P.S.S.

The Gym

Jeremie and Aelita: What?!

You two shouldn't be THAT flustered, Aelita's already kissed you on the cheek, and I think she kissed you on the lips too.

Ulrich: Let's get her!

Sorry, I gotta go!


	12. Ressurection

I'm back with another chapter! That last chapter was something. The world's worst enemy, Ze. And the evil version of the Lyoko Gang. Looks like they have some issues. And let's not forget Ze's right-hand man, Scar. And what's this about a project to resurrect Xana? Well, I'm just gonna shut up now, and write the chapter. But first, here's Midna with disclaimer.

Midna: Naruto'sramengirl does not own Naruto, Code Lyoko, or Zelda.

Here's Chapter 12: Resurrection

Everyone was sitting around silently. Ulrich had just told them the name of his worst enemy. Ulrich seemed to be sadder than ever. Dolslik was the one to break the silence. "Did he have anything to do with what happened to Leslie?"

Ulrich took a long breath. "Yes." he paused for a while."He's also the one responsible for Ariku and," he turned to the Lyoko Gang, "you'll learn about them later."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sonrick asked Ulrich.

"I . . . I wanted to, bu-but I . . . I didn't want to make you guys sad." Ulrich answered.

"But Ariku and Leslie were our best friends too. And they helped us like you he did you." Sonrick replied.

"So what's your point?" Cam said.

"We had a right to know who was responsible too." Sonrick stated.

"I wanted to. I just couldn't deal with the fact that they were gone." Ulrich said.

"But we still had a right to know!" Sonrick's voice began to rise. Several people in the restaurant turned their heads towards the table.

"But they . . . I just couldn't . . . bare the pain that they were gone." Ulrich replied.

"It was hard on us too, Ulrich." Dolslik stated.

"But it was harder on me."

"Harder on you? We had our moments of pain too." Dolslik's voice began to rise also. And more heads turned towards the somewhat loud table.

"You know what I mean." Ulrich tried to explain his self, but was in no mood to do anything.

"We know what you mean. Just because you were the one with the problems, doesn't mean that it was harder on you." Sonrick said.

"It's just that . . . I . . . but you don't . . . never mind." Ulrich slouched into his seat, and stared at the wall.

"See. You don't have a real reason at all." Sonrick said."I can't believe you wouldn't tell us."

"What kind of a friend are you?" Dolslik stated. "You've changed."

"Shut up!" Burrick blurted out. The entire restaurant was quietly staring at the usually shy boy."Sorry." Burrick said to all of the onlookers. Everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing."Look," Burrick began, "Ulrich should have told us, but it was harder on him, and you should know that!" Sonrick and Dolslik sat there and hung their heads."Leslie was Ulrich's first friend and best friend. Before he met her, Ulrich was extremely shy, and couldn't speak much English. But Leslie helped him. If it wasn't for her . . . we might not be friends with Ulrich now. She was the crutches under Ulrich's arms. But Ze decided to break those crutches in half. Ariku."Burrick started on the other girl."When Leslie went into that coma, Ariku was the one that helped him get over his sadness. She was the wheelchair in Ulrich's life. But it just wasn't enough. That's when he comes in." Burrick took a look at Ulrich. He seemed to be comforted by Burrick sticking up for him. Burrick took a deep breath, and began again."That man was like a father to all of us. He was Ulrich's cast. He did his best to make sure that no harm came to Ulrich. But Ze ripped the cast off of him. He burnt it into a crisp. Ariku tried her best to make Ulrich happy. And she was doing pretty well. Then Ze decided to make Ariku his slave."Burrick took another breath and began."Ze diseased Ariku. A disease that could kill her whenever Ze wanted her to die. He made Ariku hate us. And he made Ariku try to kill Ulrich. He knocked the wheelchair right from under Ulrich. And all Ulrich could do was lay there in the dirt, crippled. We had no problems that needed to be solved. We didn't need that much comfort. But Ulrich did. And to make things worse, Ulrich witnessed all of those sad moments and more. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Ulrich has been through things that no 14 year-old should ever have to go through. And you're not making it any better. We came here to help Ulrich. And that's what I'm going to do." Burrick folded his arms, and put on the most determined face he could muster up.

All eyes at the table were now on Ulrich. He seemed sad, but was smiling at Burrick's comforting words."Thank you." he whispered to Burrick. Burrick just smiled, and did the thumbs up gesture.

"You're right."Sonrick replied."I'm sorry Ulrich. I guess I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell us."

"Yeah," Dolslik began."Same thing here. I'm sorry, Ulrich. It must have been hard living through those tough times."

"I'm glad that everyone's happy. But what is going on?" a very dumbfounded Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Odd began."You don't know what's going on. I'll explain everything to ya later, but could you promise me to keep everything you heard a secret?" Odd pleaded.

Sam smiled and answered, "Anything for you, Odd." After that, everything went smoother.

"How did you know about me witnessing what happened, and Ariku's disease?" Ulrich asked Burrick.

"Well Cam told m-me about . . . it . . . he showed me . . . the v-videos." Burrick seemed to be out of his non-stuttering state, and back to his normal self.

"Well I'm glad he did." Ulrich smiled at Cam.

"I had to tell someone." Cam said.

"So who is his next target?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich replied.

"I think it's a girl." Sonrick stated.

"Shut up, Sonrick." Cameron said.

"No, I'm being serious here." Sonrick answered back."The thing is Ze attacked two girls and a man." He paused for a bit, and continued. "All of the victims were older than Ulrich. So I think it's a girl who is older than him." Sonrick concluded.

"You may be right, but that would mean that it was Saiyushi, Kelly, or me." Yumi commented.

"There are two other things that Sonrick forgot." Ulrich said."I wasn't related to the victims, and they all helped me in their own way."

"So it's Yumi?" Cam asked.

"How do you come up with that?" X asked Cam.

"Well Ulrich has known Saiyushi for more than three years, but not Yumi." Cam replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Biggs asked Cam.

"Ulrich knew the victims for at least a year and a half. Three years for Ariku and Leslie." Cam stated."Besides, I think Saiyushi would have helped Ulrich a lot more than she has, and Ulrich seemed happier when he met Yumi."

"I met everyone around that time." Ulrich pointed out.

"Good point." Rick said.

"So is it Yumi, or not?" Sonrick asked.

"We don't know." Sonrick answered."We'll worry about that later. What we _really_ need to worry about is how we protect the new target."

"I think this is where we come clean." Rick said as he smiled to his older sister.

"What?" Jeremie said. His interest in this conversation was building.

"We'll show ya outside." Kelly began smiling as she stood up from her seat.

Everyone walked outside, and into the densest part of the forest."So," Rick began, "who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Saiyushi spoke up raising her hand. She ran in front of the group and said, "Look what I can do. Sonrick, look at Yumi." Sonrick turned towards Yumi. Saiyushi snapped her fingers, and a red glitter seemed to have gone inside of Sonrick.

"You are HOT." Sonrick said to Yumi. Yumi became a little nervous.

"Ulrich, your friend is scaring me." Yumi whispered to Ulrich.

"What is it my love? Don'tcha want some action with the main man?" Sonrick said.

"Get away from me creep!" Yumi yelled as she slapped Sonrick. Saiyushi snapped her fingers, and red glitter came out Sonrick.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sonrick asked.

"You flirted with Yumi. What else is new?" Ulrich plainly said.

"What did you do?" Yumi asked Saiyushi.

"I made Sonrick fall in love with you." Saiyushi answered.

"I still think you're hot." Sonrick commented

"So you can make people fall in love with other people?" X asked.

"Yes. I can do that and more because I'm a witch." she happily stated.

"No you're not." Sonrick said."You're a very nice lady."

"She meant the kind of witch that does magic." Dolslik said.

"Oh." Sonrick answered."I knew that." he said as he smiled.

"Now I go." Ijiyo said. He stretched out his hand towards a tree. All of a sudden, the tree uprooted, and floated up into the air.

"Wow." X said as he smiled a toothy grin.

"So you have telekinesis?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I'm a psychic." he answered."I can also see into the future, read people's minds, and harm people mentally."

"Ok, stop hogging the spotlight." Rick said."It's my turn." He walked over to a tree and began punching it. His punches were slow, but he began throwing them faster and faster. He was punching the tree at the speed of light.

"Super speed. Now that's cool!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"With super strength to boot." Biggs added.

"My turn!" Kelly said as she moved in front of the group. She rubbed her hands together, and worked her magic. She waved her hands towards Sonrick in a magical sort of way. Then Sonrick dropped onto the floor, fast asleep.

"You made Sonrick fall asleep?" Dolslik asked."What kind of super power is that?"

"Wait." Kelly said. She stretched her hand towards Sonrick. All of a sudden, Sonrick was writhing on floor."I can give people deadly nightmares."

"She's everyone's worst nightmare now." Rick said. Kelly glared at Rick.

"You better sleep with one eye open." she threatened him."I CAN hurt you."

"In your dreams." Rick said.

"No, in _your_ dreams." Kelly said.

"Before you two kill each other, you mind explaining what's going on?" Jeremie asked.

Rick looked at all of the kids in front of him. Then he looked at Ulrich."We have super powers that can hold Ze off. And that's just what we'll do." Rick asked.

"Is that going to be enough?" X asked mainly asked to Ulrich.

"I don't know." Ulrich pondered.

"That's not all we can do. That's just the theme of our super powers." Ijiyo assured the younger members of the group.

"Good. Well this has been a big day for me." Ulrich answered. Everyone said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

THE NEXT DAY

Ulrich got up from his dreamless sleep. He looked at his clock. It read 7:00. He sighed and got out of bed. He put his clothes on, and walked out of the dorm that he and Odd still shared. He went towards the middle of the forest, and took out a medallion. It was silver and had black letters on it that read GLAA. He pointed it towards the sun, and a beam of light came from the sky and down towards the ground. The beam seemed to have burned a whole into the ground, and made a portal. He jumped into the portal, and then he was falling through what looked like an endless pit of white. Then he finally landed. He stood up, and took in his surroundings. He was in a park that belonged in a city. He walked off into the busy streets of the big city.

Franz was being dragged into a large lab, filled with machines and chambers. The guards dropped him in front of an old woman. She was short and smelled of chemical waste. Her hair was wild, and she had a lazy eye in her right one. She dressed more like a fortune teller with her blue and purple robes covering her small body.

"Ahhh, you must be the new specimen." the old woman said."You must have done something horribly wrong for the master to order you to be used in the XRP."She walked off to a table that had many chemicals that were in many colors. She took a red one off the table, and continued."XRP. That stands for Xana Resurrection Project. A project that has killed many of my patients. But I think I've got it this time." She made Franz drink the red liquid, and he began to turn pale and he seemed weakened."Put him in the chamber."The guards dragged him to a chamber in the left corner of the lab. It was a large cylinder, and looked like a large, transparent version of the scanners. She pulled a lever, and the top of the chamber began to let out electricity. Then the electricity went inside of the chamber, and shocked the evil Franz. He screamed in agony, as the electricity surged through his body. The electricity seemed to have died away, and the door to the chamber opened. Franz fell out of the chamber feeling aftershocks every now and then.

"Good. He survived." the woman said."Put him on the table." The guards put him of a table that was in the middle of the lab. They strapped his arms and legs with metal curved bars."This is the fatal part."She and the guards walked up the stairs that led to a sort of observation level. She pressed a few buttons on the computer, and the table lurched upward to the level of the female scientist. The table rose into a room that was hanging over the lab. The scientist then pulled another lever, and black smoke filled the room Franz was in. He began screaming for his life for he knew what would happen next. The smoke went inside of him, and he felt pain like no other pain had been felt before. It felt as if his soul and spirit were being ripped out of him. Then black electricity filled the entire room. The scientist could only see the electricity filling up every inch of the small room as Franz screamed in pain. He couldn't bare this kind of pain for long. But he lost all of his senses. The black electricity burst out of the room, and destroyed every machine in the room. The scientist pulled the lever down, and the table descended towards the ground. The smoke cleared, and in the middle of the now destroyed lab was a pile of scrap metal. Then a black hand stretched out of the scrap heat the black figure pulled him out the pile, and now he was standing on top of it.

"I have been reborned! I have been fused with my physical being, and with my artificial being. I am the ultimate . . . I am the powerful and the intelligent . . . I am Xana!" This Xana had completely taken over Franz's body. He was now completely black, and had piercing red eyes. The scientist ran off to fetch Ze. The warlord came into the room just in time to hear Xana's speech.

"It's . . . beautiful." he smiled his most devious smile, and stepped toward Xana. He turned towards the evil professor."You have done something that no evil scientist has ever done before. You have fused the demon Xana with the AI Xana. You have created the most powerful Xana ever. You will be rewarded handsomely for a job well done. Now get out! I want to be alone with my new pet." The evil scientist stepped out of the lab, and Ze looked at the black figure in front of him."Xana! Kneel before your master!"

"Master. Is this my old master?" Xana growled.

"Yes. It is me." Ze answered.

"I will do your bidding, master." Xana said.

"Good. Now here's what you're going to do. You are going back there, and let them know that you're back and better than ever." Ze said."Don't kill them; just rough them up a little. Let them get a taste what you can do. But after that, we will rage war. But DON'T kill Ulrich. You'll bring him here to me."

"Your wish is my command." Xana said. A black lightning bolt hit Xana, and he was gone.

"Where's Ulrich and Cam?" Odd asked the others. They had just finished eating lunch, and no one had seen Ulrich or his brother all day.

"They went for a walk in the town." Rick lied. They were actually at the GLAA, but the gang could only know so much about the organization, and he knew the truth would bring up more questions.

Everyone was on their way to the factory when a black thunderbolt hit the spot right in front of them. The smoke cleared, and a black figure appeared in front of them.

"Hello boys and girls. I'm back and better than ever." Xana said.

"Xana?" Jeremie asked in fear.

"You got that right." Xana answered.

"How did you get a body?" Aelita asked.

"Technically, I always have and haven't at the same time." Xana replied."Now let's get started."

He threw a black lightning bolt at Kelly, and she took it full blast. Ijiyo stretched out his hand, and Xana started clutching his head. Odd ran up to Xana, who was now kneeling on the ground, and kicked him right in the head. Xana had his eyes shut at this point, but opened them in an instant. A flash of lightning shot out and hit Ijiyo. Xana ran up to Odd and began punching him. Jeremie grabbed a large branch and hit Xana across his back. Xana stopped punching Odd, and walked up to Jeremie.

"After all these years, you finally decide to fight. Well it's too late!" He swung his arm across the boy's head, and Jeremie flew through the wind and hit a tree.

"_Blaze!"_ Saiyushi yelled. From her hands, fire shot forth, and Xana took the blast and hit the ground with force. He got up just in time to get stuck in a small twister formed by Rick from running in a circle. The wind was strong, and ripped Xana's skin open."_Blaze!"_ Saiyushi shouted. The fire hit the twister, and became a flaming twister. Xana was now on fire, and the wind was opening up his flesh. He stretched his hand towards the sky; a large black lightning bolt hit the flaming twister. Rick was hit by the great explosion caused by the lightning, was now tossed aside by the strong wind. Xana ran right into Saiyushi's face, and put his hand in front of her face. Black smoke came out of it, and Saiyushi fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Is that the best you can do? Xana taunted as he walked towards Aelita. She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her by the wrist, and flung her towards a tree. Yumi did a roundhouse kick to his neck, and it landed with great force. Xana was writhing with great pain. He grabbed Yumi by the shoulders, and she felt a surge of electricity go through her body. She fell down, unconscious.

"What's going on!?" Sonrick yelled.

"I'm through with this! DARK FLASH!" A giant ball of black energy appeared and started expanding around the forest. Everyone was hit, and fell down, defeated."If this is the best you can do, then you'll all die!" Xana looked around at everyone."Where's Ulrich." no one answered."Never mind that. You guys are pathetic." All of a sudden, a man kicked Xana in the head. Xana looked at his attacker, and was shocked."YOU!"

"You got that right." The man was tall, and had a built structure. His black hair reached the bottom of his neck, and was spiked at the end."Now get out of my universe!" the man said.

Xana glared at the man, and burst into black smoke. Xana had been chased off by this mysterious character.

"Who are you?" Jeremie asked.

The man smiled. "I'm the founder and leader of the GLAA. I'm Z Dragon."

That's it. Who's this Z? You know him, and he's not supposed to have an e at the end of Z. You'll have to find out on the next chapter! And Please Review!


	13. The GLAA

Hey I'm back. I'm really getting the hang of this fanfic thing, so I'm going to try and do even better by reviewing more stories.

I do not own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto. Like you didn't know that already.

So without futher delay, here's chapter 13: The GLAA

Everyone stared at the man who claimed to be Z. He was wearing white slacks, and a black T-shirt that was under an unbuttoned white short-sleeved shirt. On the back of the shirt was a black dragon that looked like the dragon from DragonBallZ. Sonrick then yelled,"GET HIM!" the entire group except the adults attacked the man.

"Hey! What are you doing!? That's no way to thank a guy that saved your life!" Z yelled.

Ijiyo used his telekenisis to move the kids off of him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dolslik asked the man.

"He is not who you think him to be." Ijiyo answered."He is not Ze, the man who hurt those three people Ulrich told us about. That man had an E at the end of his name. This man doesn't." he explained.

"How do you know?" Hacker asked."It's not like you know them."

"Actually, I do." Ijiyo confessed.

"We all do." Kelly added.

"Wait, did you say you were the founder and leader of the GLAA?" Yumi asked Z.

"Yeah." Z answered.

"Then you can't be that evil guy Ulrich told us about, because Ulrich said he was apart of the GLAA." Yumi concluded.

"Correct!" Z exclaimed.

"So are you four apart of the GLAA as well?" Aelita asked the adults. They all nodded their heads yes.

"Now that we're on the same page, let me explain why I'm here." Z said. "I have gotten reports that Xana had been revived, and that he had created a new Lyoko. That means you guys have super powers, or will have them."Z informed them."The GLAA wants to give you their help in defeating Xana. All you have to do is promise that you will never tell anyone about us." Z said. They all promised. "Ok." he turned his back, and yelled,"Alright, it's safe to come out now!" Four other adults came from their hiding places.

"About time. I was tired of crouching behind that boulder, not making a sound. You know I have to make some noise." the man said. He had wild black hair, and a black goatee.

"It was only for ten minutes, Lucky." A woman said. She had long, brown hair that was in a pony tail. She walked up to Z, and he took her in his arms.

"You two married?" Sonrick asked. They both shook their heads."I feel sorry for you." he said to Z The girls all hit him in the head for that comment.

"I guess an introduction is needed." Z said."This is Lucky. He pointed to man with the big smile plastered on his face."This is Leala." He pointed to his wife."This is Dexter." He pointed to a man with blood red hair. He wore glasses, and had blue eyes."And this is Amber." he pointed to a woman that seemed to be full of energy. She was as energy as her electric blue hair and her vibrant purple eyes.

"Hello world!" she yelled."Aww look at who's been holding down the fort. A bunch of enegectic kids! I hope our chidren turn out like them, Dexter." She exclaimed.

"I do too, honey." Dexter smiled at Amber.

"Not you too." Sonrick said followed more hits to his head.

"Speaking of kids, Cam, get here!" Z yelled. Cam fell out of tree, and landed in front of the gang.

"I'm here." he mumbled in pain."Need me to tell you who these people are?"

"Just tell us who the veterans are." Leala answered.

"Sure." Cam replied."Jeremie is like Dexter. Aelita is like Amber. Odd is Lucky. And Z is Ulrich. But you already knew about Ulrich." Cam said.

"Well someone's lazy." Z replied.

"Me just saying that, should tell you all you need to know." Cam replied.

"Whatev. Where's Ulrich?" Z asked.

"Hanging out with his friends." Cam answered.

"Well let's go back to the base." Dexter said."Everyone get close to me." The large group did as they were told. Dexter put his hands on his forehead like Yumi does when she does telekenesis. All of them were then teleported to an entirely different place. In front of them was a very large bulilding. It was as tall as a skyscraper, and wide as half of a football stadium. It was the biggest building the gang had ever seen. Just over the front door, in big white letters read, GLAA.

Z turned towards the the gang and said,"Welcome to the GLAA. The Good League Alliance of Alliances. Not the most creative name, but it works." Z said.

"No wonder Ulrich wants to stay here." Dolslik said.

Hacker's eyes seemed as if they would pop out of their sockets."So. . .much. . .technology. . .so. . .much. . .information just waiting to be hacked! I have to get in there!" he said hungrily. He was running towards the building, but Kelly held him back.

"You are NOT hacking into the computer mainframe." she said sternly. Hacker looked very disapointed as he hung his head.

He wasn't the only one who was wide-eyed. The entire gang was in total awe at the large structure in front of them.

"If you're that excited about the outside, wait until you see the inside." Lucky smiled at them with his big, toothy grin."But we have to find Ulrich first."

The gang went inside, and were amazed at what they saw in the front lobby. There were superhereos of all kinds. Superheroes from books, from video games, from TV shows. Name any superhero you could think of, the GLAA had them. They walked up to the registration desk. There was a man who was wearing a blue police outfit.

"Mr.Dragon! You're back!" The man said delightfully. He noticed the large group of new talent behind."And I see you finally recruited the help of the Lyoko Group." The man said.

"Uh huh. Guys, this is Reggie." Z introduced the gang to Reggie."He'll get you registered into the GLAA." he explained."So, what did I miss?"

"You have a meeting with the Spirit Reapers and the Spirit Detectives. They seem to have gotten in an argument about the whole demon and apparition thing." Reggie informed.

"But they live in two different universes! How could they get into an argument about that?" Z inquired.

"Not their universes, this universe." Reggie further explained.

"That does suppose a problem, but shouldn't be Death's job? He's the one that started the whole Spirit Detective and Soul Reaper thing." Z replied.

"Yes, but they're superheroes. And all superhero issues are under the jurisdiction of the leader of the GLAA."

Z stood there in silence."It's Ichigo and Yusuke." Z guessed.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"They'll solve it in a fight. That's the only thing they respond to." Z walked off mumbling about the two of them always at each other's throats.

"Well I guess I should register you guys in here." Reggie turned to the gang.

"You have Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach characters in here?" Sonrick not believing the conversaiton that had just took place.

"We have them and many more!" Reggie replied."We any superhero you can think of."

"Do you have DragonBallZ?" Sonrick said.

"From the Z Warriors, to the Justice League, we have'em all." Reggie answered.

"I see you're good on anime TV shows and some Manga, but do you have Harry Potter?" Cedric asked.

"From supehero shows, to comic books, from Full Metal Alchemist to Shoen Jump books. Forget Harry, we have the entire Order of the Pheonix!"

"Cool!" Cedric exclaimed."Do you have people who only appear on video games?"

"We sure do! From Zelda to Donkey Kong. Mario to Fire Emblem. James Bond, even though he's in the movies, we got him too!" Reggie replied.

"How do you deal with the superheroes that are grumpy, or that have BIG MOUTHS." Yoshi asked as he looked at Dolslik.

"When you come to the GLAA, you don't want to leave." Reggie said.

"Why is that?" Sonrick asked.

"Beause the GLAA is Superhero Heaven."

" How?" Sonrick asked smiling.

"Because it has everything that any superhero could want." Reggie explained.

"Does it have hot girls that I could stare at for days on end?" Sonrick asked with a cheesy smile.

"Yep."

"This is my kind of place!" Sonrick said happily.

"The GLAA isn't a place for superheroes to relax and have fun. Z started the GLAA because he wanted to help superheroes all over the world. He wanted to bring peace to all of the universes. The GLAA is place to help your fellow superheroes while they help you." Reggie explained."You also have work to do here, and missions to complete."

"You mean we have to work, and do superhero stuff?" Sonrick asked.

"You got it. People go to school, and people have jobs."

"School? But were on vaction in our universe!" Odd said in disbelief.

"Don't worry. Jobs and school aren't half as bad as you think they are. In school, you learn how to be a better superhero, that's all. Jobs are more fun, because you get to pick what you want to do." Reggie said.

"Why do you keep bringing jobs up?" Jeremie asked.

"Because you're going to have to get one sooner or later." Reggie answered."But like I said, you get to do what you like the best. What do you like to do?" he asked Jeremie.

"I LOVE computers." Jeremie replied.

"Then you can get a job working with computers."

"But I'm only 14, how would they let me do that?" Jeremie asked.

"You'll start off with something that teens would do, and work your way up by how good you are." Reggie said.

"Seeing as there are jobs, we're not going to be living free, are we?" Sonrick said.

"No, but we do start you off with 10,000 seros.

"So that's what the currency is called?" Zuho asked.

"Uh huh."

"Look, if you're still worried about the school and job thing, go see it for yourself, and be apart of the magic that's GLAA." Reggie said.

"Huh?" Sonrick said.

"Go, I'm done here."

"You mean-" Sonrick started.

"Yes, you're free to go. But let me be the first to say, congragulations. Welcome to the GLAA." Reggie said with a bright smile.

The gang all smiled, as Reggie handed them ID cards that all clarified that they were now apart of the GLAA.

"Look. You got 2 hours to explore the first floor, and then you have to report back here." Reggie said."So go on. Go and have some fun!"

The group walked past the registration desk, and through a set of double doors. There were even more superheroes here. The adults all turned to the kids.

"This is it!" Rick exclaimed."This is the GLAA!"

"We'll show you around the first floor, get a bite to eat, and go back to the front desk." Saiyushi said.

Cedric and the teens looked on in awe.

"Isn't that Naruto?" Cedric said as he pointed to the Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja himself. He was running towards a group of elevators, and was leading a dark skinned girl with glasses as well.

"Come on, Lydia! We have to hurry! We gotta tell Ulrich that-" Lydia, as Naruto called her, spotted the gang and looked totally surprised that was when she shouted,"THE CODE LYOKO GANG IS HERE!"

"I know, let's go and tell him!" Naruto said. He was now facing the girl, and tugging her towards the elevators. The girl pointed to the group, and Naruto looked in the direction. His face lit up, and they both ran up to them.

"Hi, my name is Lydia! It's so nice to finally meet you! I've been dreaming of this day for so many years, but I'm sure everyone Code Lyoko fan has always dreamt of meeting the Lyoko Warriors; this is the best day of my life!" Lydia said. She had long, black hair that she had in ponytail, and underneath her glasses were chocolate brown eyes. She was 13, and was very pretty.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" Naruto introduced himself."And this is my girlfriend, Lydia. She's my ramengirl. Believe it!"

The gang said their hellos to the energetic couple.

"So you two know Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"We sure do." Naruto said.

"But seeing as you just got here, you won't be able to see him, unless he comes down to the first floor." Lydia explained.

"Until then, we'll show you around the first floor." Naruto said.

"But we were going to do that." Kelly said.

"Oh, come on, Sis." Rick said."Let the two of them show them around, we have to get to our own business."

"Ok, but we'll be back in two hours." Kelly said.

"Come on! You'll love it here!" Lydia said.

Well that's it! Of course that girl was me. I gotta go, and don't forget to watch the new episode of Code Lyoko this Tuesday! And please leave a review!


	14. World 101

Hey, I'm back! Before I start, I would like to say that I forgot to disclaim some of the other shows and books that I used. Even though it might have been just the names. So to make it clear, I do not own any of them. I kind of thought it was obvious though.

Disclaimer: Any show, game, or book that you've heard of is not mine.

Here we go Chapter 14: The World 101

"The first place we should go to, is the Information Sation." Lydia said as she and Naruto led the way.

"The Information Station is where you'll usually the first place you to every time you arrive here." Naruto informed them."It's a place that tell you what's going on, and what you need to do for the month that you're here."

"Month?" Ann said."I thought we would be staying for a week or two. We can't be gone for two weeks in our world."

"Actually, you can." Lydia said."Time moves faster here. A month here, can be a second there. But right now it's a day."

"So you can change the speed of time in this world?" Jeremie said.

"Not just this universe, but any universe." Lydia replied.

The gang walked into a large circular room. The walls were filled with bulliten boards and with news letters. There were brochures on some of the walls as well. On the very right, was a booth that many people were surrounding.

"What's goin' on over there?" Yumi asked pointing the booth.

"That's the Gossip Booth. You go there to find out what's going on here, and in other universes." Naruto answered."But were going to the very middle. That's where the newcomers go to learn about the world."

The gang walked over the the middle of the room. There several couches arranged to make a circle it'self. There was a old man sitting in one of them. He had a long white beard, and piercing green eyes.

"Hey, Mr.Green." Naruto, Lydia, and Cam shouted their greetings at the old man.

"Ah, I see you have newcomers." Mr. Green said smiling at the gang.

The said their hellos and sat down on the couches.

"Where do they come from?" Mr. Green asked Naruto, Lydia, and Cam.

"They come from my universe. The Code LYOKO Universe." Cam answered the man.

"Yes, I can see that now." the man said looking at the original gang."Where do I start?" he said."When you hear the word world, you usually think of the Earth or you think of the universe. But your Earth and your universe are only one part of the world. The world is made up of many universes. All of these universe are just like yours. They have an Earth, and they have people. What makes them different is the people that live on that Earth, and the planets that are in the Earth's Solar System."

"Could you explain?" Aelita asked.

"The world you come from, is one universe. DragonBallZ is an entirely different universe. You both have an Earth that look the same, but what lives on that Earth is different from what lives on yours. The DragonBallZ Universe is filled with dinosuars and other species that you never seen in person. Before you came here, you thought that Naruto was a TV show and a Manga. But Naruto is just as real as you are. The deaths that happen there, are real as the deaths that happen in your universe. Does that clear it up?"

"Yeah, kind of." Sonrick replied.

"The world comes in different forms. Besides universes, the world has many dimensions. These dimensions go by certain themes, but they still have the same people." Mr.Green took a short pause and continued."For example, this is the Super Dimension. It means that this dimension is filled with many supernatural things, and super powers. A different dimension would be the normal dimension. Nothing extraordinary happens there."

"So if there was a cowboy dimension, everyone would be cowboys and cowgirls?" Dolslik asked.

"Yes."

"I have a question." Biggs."I heard Ulrich talking about an evil Ulrich. Could you explain?"

"Ah, yes. Every universe has galaxies. That's one of the first things you learn about a universe. There are five galaxies that support life, including yours." The galaxy you live on is the Good Galaxy. The other four are the Evil Galaxy, the Neutral Galaxy, Bounty Galaxy, and the Intergalactical Galaxy. These galaxies are like dimensions. They

have the same people, but some people are not in other galaxies. Like Z. There is only one Z. And that is the one you know."

"Could you explain the Bounty, Neutral, and Intergalactical galaxies?" Yumi asked.

"Of course.You see the galxies are side of a great war. The great war is actually between Good and Evil, but the other three are caught in the crossfire. The Neutral Galaxy does not want to have anything to do with any other galaxy. If you trespass on their territory, they'll usually take you prisoner, and may kill you. They do not want to have anything to do with the war, because of the destruction that happened to it. It was really involved in the war until the Bounty Galaxy killed many of the people. Ever since, they lived to themselves, and are trying to rebuild."

"Those Bounty people must be really violent." Sonrick said.

"They are. The Bounty Galaxy is more of an organization. The other galaxies use it as a place to put bounties on people. They also use it to assign certain people who live there, to take someone out. You can also use it to hire a bodyguard for yoruself or for someone else."

"So it's basically a place for people to hire someone for protection or for killing?" Aelita said trying to straighten the whole thing out.

"Yes. They live to fight. And they really know how to stick together through hard times." Mr Green answered."The Internationalist are like an organization as well. It is more of a recruit place. If you are going to need additonal help, you can get a regiment there, to help you. They'll help anyone. Good, Neutral, Bounty, or Evil. And that's it." Mr. Green said."That's all you need to know about the world."

"Thanks for the info." Sonrick said. Everyone got up and walked to the entrance.

"So where are we going now?" Cedric asked.

"We're going to the Hall of Superheroes." Naruto said.

That's it for now. And I don't own any of the shows, books, or games mentioned in this fanfic. I just want to get that cleared up. Well don't forget to review!


	15. The Initiation

Hey I'm back! With good news and bad news. The good news is that I finished a new chapter!

Readers: Yay!

The bad news is I'm starting school next week.

Readers: . . .

Now that was just plain wrong!

Here's Ann with the disclaimer.

Ann: Naruto'sramengirl does not own anything except the stuff she has at home. So DO NOT ask her again, or I'll pound ya!

Calm down Ann. I guess I made her a little too violent. Anyways, here's chapter 15: The Initiation

The gang had finished their tour with the first floor, and went to the Snack Bar for a quick lunch. That is, if you can call eating two big pretzels, three hotdogs, two sodas, and four candy bars.

"Wow." Maddie said as she and everybody watched Odd finish eating."I've seen you for about a month, and I like, STILL can't get over the way you eat." She said.

"You get used to it after a while." Jeremie said calmly.

"Like, if you say so." Maddie replied.

"I can't believe that the world is made up of so many universes." Hacker blurted out.

"You're telling me." Aelita said.

"So what universe do you come from, Lydia?" Sonrick asked.

"I come from the Observing Universe." she answered.

"The Observing Universe?" Sonrick repeated.

"In my universe, we have no super powers. Instead, we just observe your lives through books, games, and TV shows. You come from a TV show." Lydia explained.

"You mean to tell me that I've been on TV, and didn't even know it?" Odd said.

"Yep." Naruto answered.

"That's not cool!" Odd exclaimed."I could be famous, and not even know it!"

"Actually, you are." Lydia said."According to the fan club, which is made up of people from my universe, you're quite the ladies man."

Odd flashed a big smile."You mean girls like me in your universe?"

"Yeah. A lot of girls fall over you."

"So I'm smooth with the ladies." Sam cleared her throat, and all emotion from Odd's face melted away."But that . . . doesn't matter . . . I have Sam, so . . . yeah . . . I'll shut up now." he said the last part quickly.

"Well, it's time to go." Yoshi said, looking at his watch. All of them went back to the registration desk.

"Hi kids." Reggie said, sitting up in his chair."So how do you like the GLAA so far?

They all shouted their approval of what they had seen so far.

"Well it's time for your initiation." Reggie said beaming at them.

"The worst part of joining any team." Yumi grumbled.

"Here's the deal. You are going to Superhero Camp." Reggie explained.

"What?" Sonrick said.

"It's boot camp for superheroes." Naruto said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Maddie said."It sounds like I'll break a nail."

"Oh, you will." Naruto said. He wore a look that stated they would be in serious pain."Seven days of severe torture. You guys will wish that you were not even born."

"It's that bad?" Zuho asked.

"It's worse." Lydia said.

"And you leave now." Reggie said. He got up from behind the desk, and led them outside. They walked towards a big trench, and at the bottom was a campsite."Here we are."

"I don't like this place this already." Sonrick said.

"Here comes the pain." Dolslik said.

The gang climbed down towards the large green tent in the middle of the campsite. There, waiting for them, was a man wearing a blue outfit that looked like the uniform for an alchemist on Full Metal Alchemist.

He had wild grey hair that matched his wild black eye. His right eye was covered with an eye patch. His face and built arms were covered in scars.

His heavy, deep voice seemed to boom around the entire camp."Aww. New victims for me to torture." he said.

"Hello, Sergeant Holmes." Reggie greeted the tall, masculine man.

"Hello to you too Reggie." Sergeant Holmes glanced at the clipboard on his desk, and said, "I see you've brought me superheroes from the Code Lyoko Universe, which reminds me of Stern." His eye glistened, as the serious expression on face turned into a sad one."I couldn't torture him like can torture you. But that's because he came at a very young age. Nevertheless, he had a special place in this old man's heart. And to think, he's leaving."

"Actually, he's not. He just got superpowers." Lydia said.

"Such great news. Thank you. To know that that boy will still be here. I'm telling you, he's going to do great things."

"Well, I gotta go." Reggie said. Everyone said their goodbyes as Reggie left.

"So what universe do you come from?" Cedric asked.

"I'm from the Full Metal Alchemist Universe. I'm the uncle of Armstrong."

"Wow! That's cool!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I can see the resemblance." Yumi said.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm g-g-guessing bulging muscles m-must run in the fam-family." a bashful Burrick said.

Holmes face instantly turned into a glare."Alright! Let's get something straight. The next seven days are going to the be worst days of your pathetic lives." he hissed, "You'll leave on stretchers. Your bones will melt, your brains will turn to mush, and you'll have the emotions beatened out of you. You'll be nothing, but big globs of flesh. But you'll be proud globs, because you will be able to say that you survived Sergeant Holmes' training."

"Can't we just die?" Sonrick mumbled under his breath.

"Oh come on! It won't that bad. Besides, when you leave, you'll be full-fledged members of the GLAA. You'll be superheroes fighting for the peace of not just your universe, but the world. You're fighting for something beautiful. Love, justice, honor, and peace!" the sergeant said dramatically.

"He and Armstrong must be related." Zuho said.

"Alright, let's get to work; we got a lot of training to do!" Killer shouted.

The gang was put through a lot. It was worse than what Jim and Jeremie put them through. Way worse.

DAY 3 OF PAINFUL TORTURE

"I'm so hurt; I don't even care about girls anymore." Sonrick said.

"It's a sign of the Apocalypse!" Dolslik said."I'd run, but I might die."

"If I were to eat, my stomach might explode." Odd said."I don't care." he began eating a bag of Doritos, and every time he swallowed, he'd groan in pain.

Then Cam burst through the tent opening holding his Cam Vision Set. The TV he uses to see what his worldwide cameras see."Hey, how's training been?" He said happily.

"Why are you so happy? This is torture for crying out loud!" Jeremie said.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm already a part of the GLAA. Or did I not tell you?" Cam said."Anyways, I've come to show you what Ulrich was up to. You're gonna get a kick out of this!" He said with a smile.

The TV showed Ulrich, Link, and Lee. They seemed to be in a small cave sealed by a set of steel doors. There was a lot of noise on the other side of the door, and the three boys all had worried looks on their faces.

"This is all your fault, Ulrich!" Lee exclaimed.

"How is it my fault? It's not like I told Prof. Collonius to make a bunch of Yumi clones, and to make them fall in love with me." Ulrich said.

"Lee, chill." Link said as he pushed both boys back."We got to stick together."

Ulrich then squatted, and had his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth."I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place." He said desperately.

Lee decided to take the opportunity to do some teasing."I bet you're happy, I mean you're the one who the Yumi clones like. This must be the best day of your life."

Ulrich instantly stopped, and looked at Lee as if he were his worst enemy. Then in one second, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ulrich was shouting at the top of his lungs, shooting death glares at Lee.

"Ulrich please, he's not worth it!" Link said, holding a writhing Ulrich back.

"TRUST ME; IT'S WORTH BEATING THAT GUY INTO A BLOODY PULP." Ulrich said trying to get out of Link's hold. He shoved Link off of him, and ran towards Lee at full speed. He started beating him up.

"Link, help!" Lee cried as Ulrich punched him in the gut.

"Come on, it's not like he's going to kill you."

Then Ulrich took out a pair of spiked brass knuckles, and placed them on his hand."SPIKED BRASS KNUCKLE PUNCH!" Ulrich yelled with a thirst for blood.

"Ulrich, no!" Link said, as he grabbed Ulrich's arm, and held him back, he started calming him down, with the usual breathing exercises.

"You can't kill Lee." Link said, as he moved his blonde hair out of his blue eyes."No matter how annoying he can be." he glared at Lee with that note."You know what kind of situation he's in. He can't even fight." Link said.

"I know. He just ticked me off." Ulrich said still glaring at Lee."What are you doing here anyways?" Ulrich face turned into a questioning one as he looked at the bruised Lee.

"I want to prove to everyone that I will be a shinobi, and a Taijutsu master." Lee said.

"And that's what I like about you. You're as stubborn as me." Ulrich smiled at his fellow green loving friends.

Lee crawled over to Link and whispered into his ear, "Let's send Ulrich out there."

"Are you crazy, he'll kill us."

"Not if he's being chased by a bunch of fan girls. Come on, he's the _real_ reason we're in this cave."

With a little more persuasion, Link gave in."Hey, Ulrich. There's a pack of ramen outside. Could you go get it?" Link told Ulrich.

"I am getting kind of hungry. Do you have a pot and some water to cook it?"

"Uh huh."

"Sure, where is it?"

"It's by the tree to the left." Link answered.

"Ok." Ulrich quickly ran to the spot, and actually found a pack of ramen by the tree. He grabbed it, and was on his way to the door. He glanced at the Yumi clones that were closing in on the cave."Oh boy, I can't wait. Good, delicious ramen is what I need in this kind of situation." He grabbed the handle to the door and tugged."Hey guys, the doors locked!" He yelled.

"It's supposed to be!" Link said.

"Well could you open it?"

"No!" Lee instantly said.

"What!? Open this door now!" Ulrich yelled anxiously. His faced was getting flustered as the screams of the Yumi clones were becoming louder.

"Sorry, Ulrich, but you're on your own." Link said from the other side of the door.

"You guys are so sick!" He hissed.

"Not our problem, have fun with your girlfriends!" Lee said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, there not my girlfriends!" Ulrich said banging on the door."I thought we were friends!" he sounded as if he were going to cry.

"We are, and friends make sacrifices for each other." Link responded.

"They don't sacrifice their love lives!" Ulrich said now angry.

"Don't worry, Ulrich. This way, we all won't be pummeled by your adoring fans." Lee taunted.

"You guys suck!" Ulrich said. Then he heard one of the Yumi clones saying, "There he is!" And he took off as fast as he could.

"Note to self: don't pick on Ulrich about his love life ever again." Sonrick said. Not that he would actually follow through.

"That was wrong." Aelita commented.

"I don't see what's wrong. They did Ulrich a favor. All the Yumi he could want." Sonrick commented. Yumi gave Sonrick the deadliest death glare in the history of death glares."On second thought, he shouldn't take advantage of the Yumi clones." he said fearing for his life."Run Ulrich, run!" he said.

"This is not good!" he said. Then he got a crazy idea."He turned around, and ran straight towards the Yumi clones.

"Is he crazy?!" Cam yelled, looking at his brother run towards the raging Yumi clones.

"Your brother has broken away from the Stern rules." Sonrick said smiling. Yumi cleared her throat."But it was totally stupid of him!" he quickly added.

Ulrich kept running, and then he put on his most flirtatious look, and in the sexiest voice he said, "Stop!" As if the Yumi clones had no choice, they suddenly stopped. They seemed to be mesmerized by the sexy way he talked."Now just stay there." They obeyed, as Ulrich walked past them, then he dashed as soon as he navigated through the clones. A few minutes later, the Yumis all went back to chasing Ulrich, but Ulrich had put a good ways between them.

"How did he do that?" Sonrick said surprised.

"It's as if they had no choice, but to listen." Hacker commented.

"You're right." Cam said smiling."That was Ulrich's Sexy Voice Technique. When he talks like that, the girl he is talking to has no choice, but to do what he says." he explained.

"That could really come in handy." Odd said. Now it was Sam's turn to clear her throat."I mean, Rosanne will have to give as much food as I want." Odd said.

"Nice save." Biggs commented.

Ulrich ran into a small castle. He ran down the hallways, turning corners every now and then. He seemed to know where he was headed. He ran into a bedroom. The room was only had a bed, dresser, and a TV sitting on a TV stand. A Yumi clone was sitting on the bed, watching TV. She noticed Ulrich, and her face brightened.

"Ulrich! I wasn't expecting you!" the Yumi clone said.

"I wasn't expecting to come here." Ulrich said panting for breath.

"Why is Ulrich talking to a Yumi clone?" Yumi said with just a hint of jealously.

"Jealous?" Odd said smiling at the tomboy.

"I don't see why. She looks just like you." Sonrick said.

"But it's not her, that's why she's so mad." Dolslik said. Yumi gave them all death glares.

"I just want to know why."

"That's one of Ulrich's best friends." Cam answered.

"HE MADE FRIENDS WITH A YUMI CLONE!?" everyone else shouted.

"I know he likes Yumi, but this is insane!" Sonrick said. Yumi then hit the boy on his head (like you didn't know where), and gave a look to Odd and Dolslik, daring them to say something.

"Y-you just don't kn-know when to q-quit, do y-you? Burrick stuttered to a dazed Sonrick.

"Why did he make friends with a Yumi clone?" Biggs said.

"It was either that, or make love with the others." Cam said.

"So she likes Ulrich?" Yumi said her voice full of anger.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like her."

"Well that's a little better." Yumi's face instantly changed into a smile.

"I need your help." Ulrich managed to say as he clutched the sides of his stomach.

"You need _my _help?" the clone said with a smile on her face.

"You gotta get rid of the Yumi clones, and could you also tell me how to get to your creator's lab? Ulrich said.

"Sure. The lab is down this hallway, take right, a left, another left, walk down another hallway, right, left, keep straight about halfway and take a left, and it'll be the third door to your left." She said. Ulrich just stared at her."I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to stare." she said smiling at Ulrich lovingly. He raised an eyebrow at that comment."I was just joking."

"Thanks, Yuri!" Ulrich shouted as he left the room, now hearing the cries of the clones approaching.

"Who names a Yumi clone?" Rachel said.

"Ulrich." Cam said.

Yumi started again."Why-

"It was also a part of the best friend thing." he said.

When the clones finally got to Yuri's room, and asked her, "Which way did he go?"

"That way." she lied. They ran off, and weren't heard from for the rest of the chapter.

Link and Lee were right behind the girls, but didn't go the way they did."Which way did he actually go?" Link asked Yuri. She told them the directions, and they both said, "We'll manage."

Ulrich had finally got to the lab. He opened the door to find a distraught scientist. The man was bald in the middle of his head, with white hair sticking out from the sides. He had electric blue eyes that, at the moment, were hiding behind a pair of goggles."If it isn't Ulrich. I heard that this was your last month."

"You would be right in assuming." Ulrich said.

"Why have you come here? Have you actually come to say good bye?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, that and to recruit you into the GLAA." Ulrich said.

"You want me, Professor Collonius, to join the GLAA?" he asked.

"Yep. Your clones are great. They've given me a run for my money." Ulrich said with a tired look on his face, remembering the missions that involved fighting Prof. Collonius' many Yumi clones. She his favorite character, and he was working on making the perfect Yumi clone. Well perfect enough to beat Ulrich anyways.

"I accept. This will open so many doors for me. I may be even closer to finding the type of Yumi to beat you." the professor said.

"That's if you can do it in a month." Urlich said.

"Oh. Yeah." the professor hung his head in sadness.

"So could you call off the clones?" Ulrich said.

"Sure." the professor pressed a few buttons on a giant computer, and a female voice said that the clones had been successfully shut down.

"Now. Take me to the GLAA." the cloning genius said.

"Ulrich! You're safe!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Ulrich shot at the two boys.

"We're sorry." Link said.

"I forgive you." Ulrich said still glaring at them.

"Well that was nice." Sonrick said.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us see that." Amy said to her twin.

The others said their goodbyes, and Cam left the tent.

DAY 7

The gang had just got back from their last day of torture. They managed to crawl to their beds. Cam was sitting in front of his CamVision, waiting for them to return."How was your last day of training?" Cam asked the gang.

"I want to kill you for being so happy." an almost dead Sonrick said.

"What do you want, twin?" Amy said.

"I wanna show you the Code Lyoko Fan Club." Cam answered.

"We have a fan club?" Jeremie asked weakly.

"Yep. Ulrich is the leader, because he's a part of the show. Let's see what the topic is." Cam said.

Ulrich was sitting at the head of a large group of people. They were in a very large circle, and everywhere were Code Lyoko stuff.

"Ok, the topic of today is- OH MY GOSH!" Ulrich looked at the list as if he couldn't believe his eyes."POOL INCIDENT! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MINDS!" Ulrich yelled.

"Tell us what happened!" a boy said.

"We swam, Xana attacked, we defeated him, the end." Ulrich said quickly.

"But what was the incident?" a girl asked.

"That's classified information." Ulrich said.

"That means it was something rated R!" another boy said."If you know what I mean."

"THAT'S SICK! OF COURSE THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Ulrich denied.

"Did your swimming trunks fall off?" a girl said with a perverted smile.

"NO!" Ulrich said. His entire body was red. How his entire body blushed, is still discussed to this day. And if you think about it, that's right now, so no one knows.

"I'm getting out here Ulrich said." He ran out of the room, and through the front door of the GLAA. He wondered through the building, still running.

"Exactly how large is that building?" Hacker asked.

"Thanks to the magic from the Harry Potter Universe, the inside of the GLAA is actually the size of 100 large cities, stacked on top of each other." Cam said as if he were Jeremie, answering scientific a question.

"Cool!" Sonrick exclaimed."But what's this about a pool incident?" All eyes turned towards Yumi. Miraculously, she was able to run out of the tent, but collapsed in front the entrance. She began crawling away from them."You'll never take me alive!" she yelled as she continued to crawl. Odd sat there, smiling like an idiot."I'd tell you, but Ulrich and Yumi would kill me."

Everyone shrugged it off, and continued watching.

Ulrich had finally reached his destination, his body now a light pink. He opened the door to a large mansion revealing Link and Lee, who were sitting a vast living room. They looked at him, and both said, "Code Lyoko Fan Club?"

"Code Lyoko Fan Club." Ulrich muttered as he walked upstairs to his room.

"Well that's about it I guess." Cam said. Then a large trumpet song began, and the gang emerged out of their tent toward the middle of the campsite. They looked around, and saw other superheroes, like Sky Hawks, and some unknown Pokémon trainers.

Killer Holmes walked towards them."It's time for you to leave these grounds. But before you leave, I would like to say that it has been a real pleasure meeting you all, and I know that you will all go on to do great things. And now, it's time to present you your medals for surviving the campsite."

After that, the gang left on very comfortable stretchers to the GLAA building.

"Now what?" Yumi asked.

"It's time for your Test battle." Cam said.

"YOU MEAN AFTER ALL OF THAT, WE HAVE TO FIGHT!" a very distressed Yoshi exclaimed.

"Your matches are tomorrow, and by then, you'll be in mint condition." Cam assured.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"Because you're going to the recuperation floor, where you'll go to the energizing chambers." Cam explained.

The gang were rolled into very large elevator shafts, and sent to the 15th level. One of the floors that were a part of the Main Medical Section of the GLAA.

THE NEXT DAY

The gang woke up bright and early. They were still in the chambers, but they felt like they had been to the spa for their entire lives. They stepped out, and tested their restored bodies. In front of them were Rick, Saiyushi, Ijiyo, Kelly, Cam, Lydia, and Naruto.

"Are you guys ready for your Test Match?" Rick said, smiling at them. The new members nodded their heads as they left.

"But first, let's get some breakfast!" Odd exclaimed. They went down the 5th floor. The Restaurant floor. It was filled with many restaurants, all opened. They went to a random one, and ate to their stomach's content. Except Odd, because if they did, they would wait for an eternity.

"They then went to the 25th floor which was the first floor of the Training Section which had 5 floors. The floor was filled with what looked super high-tech versions of the scanners. Besides that, there were many computer devices and people working at them. In front of one the scanners were Z, Leala, Lucky, Amber, and Dexter who was manning a computer that was near it.

"You guys ready to see how good you are as superheroes?" Z said. The gang all shouted their approvals.

"You know we are." a voice said behind them. The gang turned around to see Link and Lee."Hey guys, we've been waiting for you." Link continued.

The gang said their greetings to the two new arrivals.

"So where's Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"He had work to do, and he couldn't get out of it." Lee answered."Besides, he still doesn't know that you guys are here."

"I'm guessing you have a surprise planned." Sonrick said.

"We sure do." Link said.

"Hey, do you mind explaining what's happening?" Jeremie asked.

"Believe or not, but this is the Virtual Training Floor which works the way the scanners do for Lyoko." another mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned to see Franz Hopper. Aelita ran into dad's arms.

"We didn't know you were a part of the GLAA." Jeremie said.

"Well I am. I'm actually one of the first members to join, the sixth actually."

"Would you care to explain further?" Hacker asked.

"Certainly. I'm sure Aelita and the others told you about Lyoko." the newbies nodded their heads."Well Ulrich had the idea that the scientists of the GLAA should make a virtual world that was very real. This world is like Lyoko, but without the life points. It was solely created to test the abilities of the superheroes. So the only way you are devirtualized, is if your opponent virtually kills you, and instead of dying, you just feel extreme pain. It is very real indeed." Franz said.

"You mean our Ulrich had the idea to create this place?" Odd asked.

"Yes, Ulrich may not be the smartest, but he can have good ideas." Rick said.

"Enough chit chat." Dexter said. He then turned to the computer."Are you ready?"

"Ready." a voice said. It was being hidden, so it sounded deep and inhuman.

"So who's first?"

Ok, I'm done. I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it sure was worth it. I can't wait for the Naruto Hundo Marathon. 100 episodes, all about a sexy ninja boy. What more could a girl want. And on the same week, a new episode of Code Lyoko, and the premiere of High School Musical 2. At least the first week will be more enjoying. I would also like to ask who do you like the most out of Burrick, Dolslik, and Sonrick when you leave a review. So of course you know I'm going to ask you to please review. See I said please. Until next time!


	16. The Unknown Warrior

Hey I'm back! I'm not wasting any time! I do not own anything but the clothes on my back. So here's chapter 16:The Unknown Warrior

"I'll go first!" Sonrick said before anyone could say a word. He walked up to the scanner and stepped in.

"Don't you think that one of us should go first?" Aelita asked the eager red head.

"Don't worry; I got it all under control." Sonrick said with a smirk.

"Here we go." Dexter said."Transfer, Sonrick. Scanner, Sonrick. Virtualization." Dexter said as he started the process.

"You know, you would make a good me." Jeremie said to the older genius.

"Thanks." Dexter said smirking."Come over here, and look at the fight." Everyone gathered around a large screen that was beside the computer. It showed a dense forest that was filled with trees. It looked as if Sonrick and the mystery fighter were on a tropical island. Sonrick, like anyone new to the virtualization process, landed on his butt.

"Didn't see that coming." Sonrick said as he rubbed his bottom." First, he took a look at his surroundings. Then looked at his self. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and black combat boots. A sleeveless camo shirt and metal arm guards and black fingerless gloves served as his top."Now this is cool!" he exclaimed."I wonder what my superpowers are." He tried shooting anything that would be powerful out of his hands, He tried to see if he could fly, but ended up falling again, and he tried seeing if lasers would come out of his eyes or something that could come out of his mouth."Ok this isn't fun anymore." he crossed his arms and began thinking of any other superpowers that he could have.

"Having a hard time?" a voice from the forest spoke. Out stepped a black figure that had pure white eyes. The hilt of two swords could be seen extending out from his shoulders.

"What's with the whole black figure thing?" Sonrick asked as he looked at the figure. From figure's body structure, he could tell that it was a male that was around his age.

"It's so you don't know who I am, until you and your friends have finished their matches."

"What, they think we'll be intimidated by you if we knew your true identity?"

"I was just as surprised as you were. But I'm even more surprised to find out that you are my opponent."

"Oh, you weren't expecting someone that would be as strong as me, did you?" Sonrick said as he began flexing his muscles.

The figure laughed."You don't even know what kind of superpowers you have, and you already think that you stand a chance. You really are cocky."

"That won't stop me from beating you!" Sonrick lunged towards the boy. The boy easily dodged his punch, and kneed Sonrick in the gut. Sonrick took a few steps back as he clutched his stomach."My abs! My beautiful abs!"

"Not so cocky, are you?" the boy taunted.

"You'll pay for that!" Sonrick ran towards him again, this time he connected with a kick to the chest. The boy flew into a tree, and fell forward.

"So Sonrick has super strength?" Doug said.

"It would seem so." Dexter said.

"Just what he needs. More muscle to use by pounding the heck out of me." Dolslik moaned.

The boy got up, and touched his chest."Impressive, but you could be better." The boy took a few steps towards Sonrick."Now that you know what your superpower is, it's time for me to step my game up a little." With that said he took out one of his swords and ran forward. Sonrick used the metal arm guards to block the blow, and then he uppercutted the mysterious fighter, who landed amongst the many trees of the forest.

"Lesson 1, never upset Sonrick."

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" X exclaimed. The others gave few compliments to Sonrick as well.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all month." Sonrick said as he began bowing as if his friends were right behind him the whole time. Then something tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw the black fighter right in front him. Before he had time to react, the mystery fighter stuck one of his blades into Sonrick's chest, and Sonrick became devirtualized.

"Lesson 1, never turn you back on the opponent." the boy said.

The doors to the scanner opened, and Sonrick stepped out, and kneeled, clutching his chest."That was a lucky shot!"

"Oh you let your guard down, and you know it!" Biggs said.

"You would've been defeated anyways." Dolslik said as if it were so obvious.

"Well if you're so tough, why don't you go next?" Sonrick exclaimed as he walked towards the group.

"Fine." Dolslik began walking towards the scanner.

"Don't worry, it was, like, your first try." Maddie said trying to make Sonrick feel better.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonrick said."Guy's gonna make Dolslik eat his words." Sonrick said with a mischievous grin.

"Who?" Ann asked.

"Guy. Naruto'sramengirl can't keep calling him the black figure, or the boy throughout this whole chapter." Sonrick answered.

"Yeah that's true." Jeremie admitted.

Ah thanks, Sonrick. It does get annoying saying that over and over again.

"Who said that!?" Aelita said looking freaked.

"Naruto'sramengirl, duh." Sonrick answered.

"I thought she was just typing this?" Jeremie said.

"She talks too." Sonrick said.

"Has anyone seen Lydia?" a worried Naruto asked.

"No, but it is mysterious how she seems to disappear every now and then." Jeremie said.

"Oh come on! You've only seen her in like what, 3 chapters?" Dolslik said from the computer.

"Can we just go back to the matter at hand?" an annoyed Guy said.

"Right." Jeremie said, dropping his suspicion.

Dolslik was now taking a look at his outfit. He was wearing a skin-tight outfit (kinda like the outfits in Season 4) that ended at his elbows, and covered all of his legs. The sleeves of the outfit were both dark green. The torso area was a woodsy brown. There was a thin green line that showed wear a shirt would end, and pants would begin.

His pants were brown as well, and his shoes were a dark green.

"The combination of dark green and brown seems to suit him in this tropical forest, but he'd be easy to spot in any other environment." Dexter said.

"Yeah, no one cares." Lucky said.

"I'm telling you, stealth is a very important part of fighting, that's how I fight." Dexter said.

"That's because you're weak, and attacking your opponent when they don't even know where you are, works for you weaklings." Lucky fought back.

"Whatever. Hey, Guy, the healing chamber's ready for you." Dexter said.

Guy stepped in onto a floating pod. The doors closed, and a red light was glowing from inside. The doors opened, and Guy was at 100%.

"Now let's see. What kind of superpowers do I have?" Dolslik tried flying, he jumped pretty high, and noticed something about his outfit. The green parts were now white, and brown parts were sky blue."Wow, this suit must be some kind of stealth suit. But that doesn't help me with superpowers." He tried everything that Sonrick basically did, but still couldn't find anything that worked.

"Is this gonna take forever?" Guy said. He was getting bored of just standing there.

"Oh, go right ahead, I don't think I-" Dolslik started talking, but Guy was already closing in on him for the attack. Dolslik began screaming for his virtual life. There was an ear-splitting shriek throughout the forest. Birds flew away from their nests. Guy kneeled down with his hands covering his ears. The gang and all of the adults stepped back from the screen. Dexter yelled as he threw the headset down.

"Man, that's loud!" Yoshi exclaimed. Dexter seemed dazed from the loud scream.

"Why were you wearing that thing?" Rachel noticed his expression."I mean you can hear them, and even talk to them just fine without the headset.

"Huh?" Dexter's hearing was deafened for a few minutes. After Rachel repeated his question, Dexter responded with, "I think it makes me look cool."

"You look like a dork with that thing." Lucky replied.

"No I do not!" Dexter exclaimed.

"It must be a nerd thing." Odd whispered into Lucky's ear. They both chuckled as the nerds of the group frowned.

"It's not a nerd thing!" Doug said.

"I'm not a nerd. I'm just a great hacker." Hacker denied.

"Don't group all of us nerds together!" Jeremie yelled.

"What was that sound anyways?" Aelita said changing the subject.

"It must have been Dolslik's superpower." Amber responded.

"Looks like he's taken his nick name, Big Mouth, to a whole new level." X commented.

"You're telling us." Sonrick said.

Guy seemed to have been in serious pain. His head was spinning, and he was out of focus.

Dolslik seemed to be the only one who was unaffected."Hey, what happened to you?" Guy now had his hands on the ground, and was shaking his head from left to right."Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I don't know what you're saying because it feels like you burst my eardrums." Guy yelled.

"I guess my voice is like a boom box or something." Dolslik had a thoughtful look on his face."Cool." Guy stood up, and grabbed his sword. He ran towards Dolslik again.

"Ah, ah, ah, ACHOOOOO!!!" Dolslik sneezed like he never sneezed before. Instead of a loud sound erupting, a powerful wind began to blow. Green blasts were flying along the powerful wind. The unknown swordsman was doing a good job of dodging them, and was moving a few inches, when a giant one hit his entire body. He flew halfway into the forest, and a loud thud could be heard, confirming that he collided with something.

"Whoa, that was kind of nasty." Sonrick said.

"Nasty, but it worked." Rick pointed out.

"Hey where'd he go?" Dolslik said as he looked around.

"That was just wrong." The unknown warrior came back clutching his left arm.

"What happened?" Dolslik asked.

"Your sneezed created a strong wind and a few blasts. I got hit by one, and was carried off by the wind." Guy explained.

"Oh, Ok. Let's get started again!" Guy charged at him, and Dolslik began to suck in air. Guy was being pulled in, but Dolslik then blew out, and Guy was now being blown away. He kept running towards the big mouthed boy, but soon tired out, and hit a tree. Then he was devirtualized. Everyone was taken aback.

"What the heck!" Z yelled.

"How could he be beaten by that!?" Lucky said.

"I wasn't." The black figure was in the air, and brought down his blade towards Dolslik's face. Dolslik stepped back, holding his now bleeding face.

"You sure had me fooled. How'd you do that?"

"It was a clone I had made."

"Aww! That was cheating!"

"Nope." Guy said."That's how people fight in a real battle. That was merely me using my abilities to their fullest extent.

"I see. Well there's nothing I can do about that."

"Well . . . you could just defeat me!" the swordsman charged once again. Dolslik began to belch, but this was no ordinary belch. It was like the scream and the blowing combined. Guy began covering his ears while running, but the closer he got, the louder Dolslik burped. The mysterious fighter's ears were hurting so much he fainted. Dolslik stopped belching, and ran up to the deaf swordsmen. He grabbed one of his swords, and stabbed him in the chest, and he was devirtualized.

"Did I win?" Dolslik asked to nobody in particular. (Hey isn't that the name of an episode?)

"No!" Dolslik turned around, but was not quick to dodge the stab in the chest from Guy. The stab was right in the heart, and Dolslik was devirtualized.

"Hey do you veterans mind explaining what happened?" X asked the adults.

"Guy created two clones that he sent to attack Dolslik." Amber began explaining."He used them as decoys to sneak around Dolslik while he was busying himself with the clones, so he could strike when he finally let his guard down."

"That was slick." Dolslik said. He rejoined the gang while he was rubbing his sore chest.

"Hey, Burrick, why don't you go next?" Dolslik said.

"W-Why me?" Burrick asked.

"If I want anyone to avenge me, it would be you. Now go."

The timid boy gulped, and walked slowly to the scanner."Oh, and new rule. The last person to fight, decides who goes next." Dolslik said.

While Burrick was being materialized, the original gang, except Ulrich, all stepped aside from the others.

"You don't think that. . ." Jeremie said to the others.

"No, it couldn't be." Yumi said.

"But so far they both have the same abilities." Aelita replied.

"They kind of act the same." Odd pointed out.

"But don't you think he would have said something when Sonrick appeared." Aelita said.

"Maybe, but you know how he is." Jeremie said.

"We'll just have to keep watching." Yumi concluded. They all went back to join the others.

"Question." Biggs said.

"Yeah?" Z said.

"Is that guy holding back?"

"Actually, yes. But that's only to see how good you really are." Z answered.

"Thought as much." Biggs said.

"Why?"

"I want to be the one who makes him go the farthest." Biggs said bluntly.

"Well I can't wait." Z said. By this time Burrick was already materialized. He first examined his self.

"Ahh! I'm naked!" he shouted.

Guy chuckled. "You're not wearing a shirt, that's all." The only thing Burrick was wearing was black camo pants.

"B-but I-I-I'm not use-used to w-w-wearing j-just p-pan-pants." Since he didn't know this warrior, he was stuttering worse than he usually did. But that usually happened to every new person he'd meet.

"Are you ready to fight?" Guy asked the timid boy. Burrick began rubbing his stomach as he bowed his head.

"Uhh. My stomach." Burrick kneeled down, as he clutched his stomach.

"Are you sick?" the unknown fighter asked with a little concern in his voice. Then Burrick put a hand to forehead as he rolled onto his side. Guy took a step forward to see if Burrick would be alright.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonrick asked Dexter.

"You'll see in a moment." Dexter said.

Burrick got back in his kneeling position with his teeth gritted and his eyes closed. His moans of pain were slowly becoming a low growl. His eyes shot opened, and they had a fierce look about them. He was growing bulkier as his pants began to rip into a pair of ripped shorts. His fingernails grew sharp and yellow. His blonde hair was now a silver white. Just like his nails, his teeth grew sharper, and two horns grew out of his head. They were yellow, just like his nails. As he grew bigger and stronger, his skin turned to blood red. When the transformation was complete, Burrick looked like a ferocious demon. He roared a blood-thirsty roar as he stood up. Guy took out his swords, and was ready to fight.

"What happened?" a terrified Cedric asked.

"Burrick turned into a demon." Z said with shock in his voice.

"He, like, definitely needs a manicure." Maddie commented.

"That's not the only thing he needs." Lydia said.

"Where'd you come from!?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I had to go and call my best friend."

"Oh." Jeremie said. He was really hoping that she was the author.

"Why would Burrick's power be him turning into a monster?" Rachel asked.

"It makes sense." Cam said."The only time Burrick would ever fight is if you make him angry. I guess being on Lyoko, it does something to his temper to make him turn into a beast."

"So he doesn't have to be mad?" Sam asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Sonrick asked.

"I've been here the whole time; _someone _just doesn't make me talk." Sam answered.

Well you were shocked!

"That doesn't mean you couldn't make me talk!"

I could have you killed you!

"Never mind." Sam said.

That's what I thought. I'll calm down now.

"To answer your question, Sam, he doesn't have to be mad." Z answered.

"Guy's gonna be throttled." Sonrick said.

"We'll just see about that." Guy said as he charged towards the demon boy.

Burrick roared, and charged towards his opponent. He used his claws to fight against Guy's swords. Guy fought both claws with one sword, and used the other one to cut across Burrick's exposed chest. Burrick cried in pain, and backed away. The swordsmen backed away as well. Then the demon charged towards Guy, and punched him in the chest. Guy flew into tree, but used his legs to land him on it and pushed off holding his swords, so they made an X. He landed on Burrick's shoulders, and cut him across the face. He jumped off before Burrick could retaliate. Burrick now had an X on his face, with blood trickling from the two cuts.

"That was cool!" Odd said.

"I liked the way he jumped from the tree branch." Ann said.

Burrick was getting irritated. He jumped into the air, and kicked Guy right in the head. He stumbled back a little woozy from the kick. Burrick grabbed Guy by the collar of his shirt, and threw him into a tree with so much force, that the tree broke. He grabbed the tree trunk, and was about to hit the mysterious samurai with it. Guy jumped up and brought his swords on the tree trunk. It cut through the trunk, but he didn't get a chance to hit Burrick. Burrick had done a back flip to avoid the hit, and ran towards Guy with an uppercut. He connected, and the boy was sent into the air. Burrick grabbed him by the leg and swung him down toward the ground. Dirt flew into the air with the large crash. Burrick backed away, panting from the exciting round.

"Is he devirtualized?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't think so." Amy said.

Guy jumped to his feet, and ran towards Burrick. He took both of his swords, and dug them into the belly of the once timid boy. The demon cried out in pain. He swung his arm across the samurai's face, and he went flying. He took the two swords out of his stomach, and threw them at Guy. Guy was standing by then, and was able to dodge his swords, but was cut on the side of his left arm. He didn't have enough time to get them because Burrick tackled him to the ground, and began pounding his face. Then Guy managed to wiggle out from under the demon's body. He ran towards his swords, but right when he got them, Burrick grabbed him, and threw him into the lake that was in the center of the tropical forest. Guy jumped out of the water, and threw one of his swords at the demon. It cut his right shoulder. Burrick ran towards Guy and kneed him in the head. The swordsmen fell back, but jumped up before Burrick could stomp him out. Burrick then scratched him with sharp claws, and was about to tackle him when Guy kicked him in the head. Burrick stumbled back and dug his claws into the stomach of the unknown warrior. Guy cried in pain. He took his sword and slashed it across Burrick's body. Burrick backed up, and made a gesture as if he was trying to spit something up. Then he opened his mouth, and a white ball of energy came out. Guy dodged it, but it skimmed his left hand. It went numb, and he dropped the sword in his left hand. Burrick ran up to the preoccupied warrior, and punched him in the stomach. Guy took a few steps back. Burrick made the same gesture and spit out another blast of energy. This time it hit Guy's body, and couldn't move at all.

"What's happening to him?" Yumi asked.

"It seems that the blasts of energy that Burrick sent out paralyzes the body at touch. Depending on what part of the body that the ball of energy touches, determines what gets paralyzed." Doug said.

"Wow, you would be good as a commentator for our weekly coliseum matches." an impressed Z said.

"Oh thanks, but I think I would be better in the technology department." Doug said.

Burrick charged at the literally stunned Guy. He kicked him into the air a few inches, and grabbed him by the waist, tackling him into the trees. Guy still couldn't move his body. Burrick grabbed him by his hair, and raised him into the sky. Then flung towards the ground, still holding his hair. He raised him again, and he began shaking him violently. He threw him into the fallen trees. In one swift moment, Guy grabbed both of his swords and struck Burrick.

Burrick stumbled back, and Guy kicked him hard in the chest. Burrick fell down as Guy jumped into the air with his sword ready to stab Burrick in his built chest. Burrick rolled over in time, and jumped onto Guy, knocking him down. Then he bit him on his right shoulder. Guy yelled again. Burrick jumped off and roared. Guy grabbed both of his swords, and charged at Burrick with great speed. He began cutting Burrick's body up. Then he threw one sword up, and stabbed the other one into Burrick's chest. Then he jumped up to the other sword, and slashed the front of Burrick's body. Burrick stood there with misty eyes. Guy backed up as he dropped his sword and began clutching his right shoulder and stomach.

"What did you do to me?" Guy asked, still clutching his rights shoulder and stomach.

Burrick managed to hack a laugh. "I poisoned you." Burrick answered. His voice sounded deeper and free of any shyness.

"He can talk?" Sonrick asked.

"I guess so." Ann said.

Guy was a little off after hearing the boy speak as well. "But . . . how?"

"My teeth and my claws can inject poison into your body. I just have to dig my nails and teeth deep into your body."Burrick grunted from his own wounds."Heh, you did a number on me too."

"I guess it depends on whoever can last longer." the samurai and the demon just stood there. Both noticed that every second that passed, the closer the other one was to devirtualization.

"You're a great fighter." Burrick said breaking the silence.

"So are you."

"Yeah. But not . . . good enough." Burrick swayed forward as his body began devirtualizing.

"Wow that was a great battle." Yumi commented.

"Yeah, intense indeed." Dough agreed.

Dolslik and Sonrick ran towards the opening doors of the scanner. Burrick fell forward, out breath and sore all over. Sonrick and Dolslik grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him to a chair.

"That was awesome!"Sonrick exclaimed.

"Ya did good kid." Dolslik said.

Burrick smiled weakly as he looked at the two."I was _that_ good?"

"Yeah, Ulrich would be proud. Dolslik assured. Burrick's face brightened up at that comment.

"Then I really was good!" Burrick said.

"How come you lasted longer?" Sonrick asked.

"It is simple." Doug began."You and Dolslik hardly moved at all, and you didn't keep your guard up. However, Burrick did both and not only managed to survive longer, but managed to do more damage. But I think Guy was holding back the entire match, and he could have ended Burrick's life after you two just stood there."

"You really should be a commentator!" Z exclaimed."Come on! It's just every Saturday. You get to see great fights for free!"

"Really, I couldn't! I only know so much because of Ann's violent ways."

"He's right. He's always right." Ann swooned at her boyfriend.

"I feel sorry for ya, Doug." Sonrick said.

"No, I feel sorry for you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED MEAN!" Ann yelled at Sonrick. She uppercutted Sonrick and he flew into the air.

"I don't care who you are, there's no way in the world you can go unhurt after suffering one of Ann's uppercuts." Sonrick said still on the floor.

"And don't forget it!" Ann exclaimed.

"So, who's next?" Lucky asked.

Burrick stood up from the chair and looked around."I pick. . ."

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

That's it! Who will Burrick pick? Why didn't they show Code Lyoko last week? Why am I such an idiot? And most importantly, why am I asking you all this? After all, I am the author of this fanfic. Oh, and don't forget to review!

With cheese,

Naruto'sramengirl.


	17. Who Are You?

Hey, let's not waste any time! Here's Cam with the Disclaimer.

Cam: Naruto'sramengirl does not own anything. I should know. I see all!

Here we go! Chapter 17: Who Are You?

"I pick . . . "Burrick was looking among all of the people who had not fought. "I pick . . . Maddie!" Maddie's face brightened up.

"I like, can't wait to see how I look like!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the scanner.

"That's Maddie. The only thing she cares about is how she looks." Dolslik said.

"So what can Guy do that we know he can do?" Rachel asked.

"He's a swordsman, he can make two clones, and from that burst of speed you can tell he has super speed." Link said.

"That sounds like everything Ulrich can do on Lyoko." Cedric sated."Right?" he looked over to the vets of Lyoko. They nodded.

"But anyone could have those superpowers." Cam pointed out.

"He's got a point."Biggs agreed.

"Every superhero is in this organization, so it could be anyone." Amy replied.

"If we want any more clues, we'll just have to keep watching the matches." Jeremie concluded. Everyone then turned their attention to the screen.

Maddie was now on Lyoko, examining her outfit. Her hair was up in a bun, leaving two strands of hair on each side. She was wearing a long black skirt that fell to her black combat boots. There was a split on the left side that went up to her knee. There was a holster that held a gun on her right side as well. Her shirt was a dark red sleeveless one, and to end the outfit off, she was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Like, wow!" Maddie exclaimed. She then looked around her surroundings, taking the forest in. "I wonder where Guy is."

Guy ran out of the clearing a minute after that."Sorry, but I decided to walk to the healing chamber. It's very far away."

"Like, don't worry about it."

"Cool, a deadly skirt." Guy blurted out.

"What?"

"A deadly skirt. Ya know, long skirt, a split that goes up to the knee, and the combat boots add a deadly touch. High heels probably would be good too."

All of Ulrich's old friends and his family members all gasped.

"What's so shocking?" Odd asked.

"Ulrich thinks the same thing!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Ulrich _Stern_?" Yumi replied.

"Yeah, Ulrich has a LOT of weird and crazy thoughts." he answered.

"But that's Ulrich for ya." Rachel grinned.

"We would have never known." Jeremie said.

"But that skirt does look deadly." Sonrick said.

"Let's just get back to the upcoming fight." Yoshi suggested.

"Sorry if that thought threw you off." Guy said.

"No, it's okay." Maddie said."Well seeing as it's kinda obvious at, like, what I can do, let's get started!" she exclaimed.

Guy took both swords out, and waited for Maddie to make the first move. She took out the handgun, and began shooting at the samurai. He blocked the bullets with ease, as he began approaching her."Like, why can't this be a machine gun?" she said to herself. Then the little handgun turned into one.

"Now that's cool." Odd said.

"You're, like, so going to get it." Maddie said as she started firing the gun. Guy's swords were now deflecting bullets a whole lot more, and he could only take a step every now and then. Maddie decided that now was her chance to move. She changed her gun into a grenade launcher, and shot just in front of Guy's feet. A big explosion separated her from the samurai. She ran into the thick forest, and hid among a cluster of trees. Guy fell back from the explosion. He looked through the thick smoke, but couldn't find Maddie. He ran into the forest and was right next to the cluster of trees the preppy girl was hiding in. Maddie turned her grenade launcher back into a machine gun and fired. Guy saw her and jumped out of the way with only a few bullets hitting his right arm and leg. He limped over to a bunch of rocks, and crouched down. Maddie climbed up a tree, and was now looking for the wounded samurai. Guy hurriedly took out the bullets and stopped the bleeding. He looked around for anything that he could use as bandages. Maddie finally spotted him, and turned her gun into a bazooka. She shot at him, and he managed to leave the vicinity with a few bruises and scratches.

"She's really giving him a run for his money." X said.

"I've never seen this side of Maddie before." Sam replied.

"Maddie really knows how to get down and get dirty." Dolslik answered.

"She's not your average prep girl" Sonrick added.

Guy continued to run as Maddie continued to hunt him down. Guy went super speed and ran towards a cluster of trees. Maddie turned the bazooka into a silenced scope. She zoomed in and searched through the trees. She looked into the treetops, and spotted him looking at her. She opened fire as he jumped to another branch. He jumped again, this time sending out his two clones. Maddie tried keeping her eye on the real Guy, but got confused as they all huddled together and jumped to separate treetops. She picked one, and focused on that one, hoping it was the real samurai. She got so focused on that one that she forgot about the other two. One of them jumped on the branch that she was on. He took out one of his swords, and swiped at her. She got hit and fell off of the tree. The samurai jumped down towards her, ready to strike when they hit the ground. Fortunately for Maddie, she was able to get out of her shock from the blow, and shot the Guy with her newly formed shot gun. The Guy was devirtualized, but Maddie didn't know if that was the real one or not. She looked around in the area she was in. All seemed quiet. She backed up towards a tree, and took a deep breath.

"Is it over?" Odd asked.

"I don't think so." Dexter whispered to the gang, so Maddie wouldn't hear. Maddie had slid down to the ground, and was now breathing heavily. She stopped her heavy breaths, and had a look of horror on her face. A sliver of metal went across the tree, and the tree slid off of the stump, and landed with a loud crash. Maddie slowly turned around as one of the samurai stood before her. She jumped up and began to shoot with her new machine gun. Guy blocked all of the shots with his swords. He walked slowly towards her, still blocking every bullet. Maddie quickly turned the machine gun into a grenade launcher and fired. She flew back from the explosion as the second clone devirtualized. Maddie ran towards what looked to be a cave. She hid in the cave as she tried to calm herself. Her breathing slowed and her face was calm. She walked out of the cave with her newly formed scope. Guy jumped out of a nearby tree, ready to attack Maddie with his two swords. Maddie shot a few times at the samurai. He managed to block all of them, but didn't hit Maddie as he landed. He put both swords up and ran at high speed. She turned her gun into a shot gun, and continued firing. Guy zigzagged through the bullets, barely dodging them. He was to Maddie's right, and he ran straight towards her. Maddie turned and fired, but he crouched down, and swept her up. He quickly took out his sword, putting it straight under her. She fell on the sword, and was instantly devirtualized.

"That's gotta be Ulrich!" Jeremie blurted out."The way he moves and fights, he just has to be!"

"Ulrich never climbs up trees." Odd muttered.

"If it were necessary, he would." Sonrick said.

"How would you know?" Jeremie asked him.

"Because that's the way Ulrich operates." Dolslik answered.

"That does sound like Ulrich." Aelita admitted."If it were the only way to stop Xana from winning, he would do something like that."

"We'll talk about this later." Biggs said, ending the matter before anyone could say another word. Maddie walked towards the group while rubbing her lower back.

"Like, that was the coolest battle ever!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, so who's goin' next?" Sonrick asked.

"Like, I pick . . . Doug!" Doug instantly flashed a smile as he got up from his seat.

"Do your best sweetie!" Ann said happily.

"Don't I always?" He walked into the scanner, ready for the thrill of a lifetime.

"Transfer, Doug. Scanner, Doug. Virtualization!" Dexter typed in the process.

"I LOVE saying that!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I can see why." Dexter agreed.

"Nerd." Odd and Lucky both remarked.

"Whatever!" the two geniuses replied.

Doug landed on the ground, but not like the others. That's because he was inside of a robot. The robot was twice his size. The whole thing was a white silver color, and was installed with many weapons.

"Oh great." Sonrick said."Robot Nerd gets stuck with something that he knows all about."

"This just means that we're gonna see a battle to remember." Kelly said.

"Wow!" Doug exclaimed. This robot has two other transformation forms!" He pressed a button, and the robot turned into a small jet, ready for battle. He pressed a few more buttons, and two sabers came out of either side. The jet was very fast, and even had a radar to find enemies. The jet transformed back into a robot. Doug tried a few more things out. The fingers of the hands were actually missiles. After shooting a round, another round would come out to replace the finger missiles. The robot could fly already because of the rocket boots that were on it. The robot seemed to be flexible and very fast.

"How come Guy's not attackin' Doug?" Sonrick asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Ijiyo asked.

"Noticed what?"

"Guy only attacks once you attack him, or in Dolslik's case, when you tell him that he can."

"It's really nice of him, seeing as he could just kill you the moment you get here." Rick added.

"Yeah, Test Fighters aren't used to waiting for their opponents to find out what they can do." Saiyushi stated.

"That doesn't mean he's doing you a service right off the back." Z said. "By letting you see what you can do, he has a chance of knowing what he's up against.

"So he'll have an understanding of how he can defeat us?" Ann asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Exactly." Z answered.

Doug was now ready to battle."Okay, I'm ready to fight."

Guy took out both of his swords, and got into a fighting stance.

"Let's go, fighting stance!" Doug pressed a button with a fist on it. The robot then got into a Bruce Lee stance, and was ready to duke it out with the samurai. The samurai ran up to the death machine and swung his swords with great force. The robot blocked his sword that was coming to the left, and countered with a low kick. Guy jumped into the air, and swung again. The robot stepped to the side and swung his arm across the boy's back. Guy flew through the air and landed with a thud. Guy got up slowly, and got into fighting position again. Guy ran up to the robot and jumped into the air. He swung both swords from opposite sides as the robot held his arms, ready to block. Instead of the early result, Guy managed to make two deep cuts in the armor of the robot.

"How come he was able to cut the robot that time, but he didn't do anything at all last time?" Odd asked.

"A weapon is only as good as its wielder." Ijiyo stated.

"Huh?" Sonrick seemed very confused.

"He means that Guy put more force into his swords." Dolslik said. Sonrick still seemed confused, but he just shrugged it off.

"Is he always this stupid?" Jeremie whispered to Dolslik.

"He's usually stupider during the school year, so you haven't seen _anything._"

Doug backed the robot up."Clever. Clever indeed. I thought that was as strong your swords could go, but it seems you have trained yourself to make them reach greater levels of strength. I will have to be more careful."

"There are many things you do not know about me."

"You know, there is something about you though." Doug said putting on his inquisitive face.

"What?"

"You act a lot like Ulrich. So I ask you, are you a close friend of his?"

"Closer than you know."

"That means you just might _be _Ulrich, or you really _are_ a close friend. The only way to find out . . . is to devirtualize you! Doug pressed a button that had a sword on it. "Samurai mode!" The robot put his hands together, making it look like he was holding a sword. Light blue energy shot out taking the form of a sword. The robot sped towards Guy, ready to strike. Guy blocked the hit, holding his swords so that they made an X. The robot wouldn't let the sword up. Doug continued to press down as Guy pushed up. Guy struggled against the mighty sword. Then with great force, he pushed the robot's sword off, and backed up a bit, as did the robot. Guy jumped towards it, and slashed the front of it, making a shallow cut. Doug pushed a few more buttons, and the robot's sword split into two individual swords. Both charged at each other. Blow after blow, the two kept at it. The robot kicked one of the samurai's swords out of his hand. Guy backed up as he clutched the remaining sword with both hands. They both ran at full speed as their swords met again and again. Then they finally met their targets as the robot's swords made a small cut on the warrior's left cheek. The samurai also managed to make small cut on the robot's left cheek. The samurai also managed to make small cut on the robot's right shoulder. Both threw their swords to the ground.

"It seems that you have been trained very well as a samurai. Your teacher would be proud." Doug complimented.

"That robot is nothing to mess around with."

"You are good with a sword, but how good are you in hand to hand combat?" Doug pressed the fighting mode button as the robot go into position. Guy responded by positioning himself into a fighting stance.

"How is he goin' tussle with that thing?" Sonrick wondered.

"Maybe he has super strength." Dolslik suggested.

"Or he could be crazy." Franz muttered.

"I think it's both." X smirked.

"W-what makes you s-say that?" Burrick asked.

"He DID say he was a close friend of Ulrich's"

The robot aimed a kick towards Guy's right side. He simply held up his left arm up and kicked the robot in the chest. Doug and the robot flew into a tall tree. The tree didn't break, but a chunk of it was blown apart by the impact.

"That is it!" He pressed a large button that read SIZE. The robot began to grow. It was now the size of a Gundam, and just as powerful.

"He finally got what he wanted. A Gundam, the little robo nerd." Sonrick said.

"Have you ever fought something this size?" Guy only grabbed his swords, and made his two clones. They ran towards the Gundam-sized robot in super speed mode. The robot's finger missiles fired away toward the three Guys. The two on the side went in opposite directions, leaving the one that was in the middle alone. The samurai maneuvered through the wave of artillery, and made it to the robot's foot. He jumped and was now facing the robot's head.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd think I was back in Japan, watching some action-packed anime." Yoshi muttered.

"Lasers!" Doug shouted as he pressed a button with glowing eyes on it. The robot shot out two laser beams that hit Guy dead on it. There was a small explosion, and once the smoke cleared, the Guy was nowhere to be found.

"It must've been a clone." Zuho wondered out loud.

"One down, two more to go."

The two Guys were on either side of the robot. They both started running towards the feet. Then they both shouted, "Maximize!" They began growing. They were now the size of the giant robot.

"At least we know it's not Ulrich." Odd said.

"Yeah, Ulrich can't do anything like that on Lyoko." Aelita agreed. The Code Lyoko gang, Yoshi and Sam were now wondering who it could be, but Ulrich's older friends and relatives weren't buying it.

"What's with the shocked faces?" Yumi now taking notice of their baffled faces. They all snapped out of the whole shocking experience, and Sonrick quickly said, "Nothin'."

Doug seemed to be amazed as he looked at the two giant swordsmen standing on either side of him. He just smiled and said, "This is going to be fun. Destructo Cannon!" Doug pressed another button. The robot's arms disconnected out of their sockets. They extended, connecting along the arms, making the hands look like they were in the position for a missile or blast of energy could come out of them. The palms of the hands opened up so there was a hole that was deep inside of the connected arms. Then a light began glowing deep inside of the cannon. All of a sudden, a burst of energy shot out. The cannon waved around in a circle. It zigzagged, making the blast of energy go everywhere. The two samurai managed to maneuver through the crazy energy blast. They took out their swords, and deflected the cannon blast right at the robot. It flew back, hitting the tree that it landed into last time. The tree fell on top of the robot's back with a loud crash. The robot crawled from under the tree, and stood up. It was back to normal, arms and all.

"Wow." Doug muttered."I destroyed everything, but you." It was true. The part of the forest they were in was completely destroyed. Trees were everywhere, and the once lush green grass was now plain dirt now.

Doug went back to business. He made the robot form a gun and a sword from the blue energy. "Let us continue." Cue fast techno music! The samurai moved in slowly, waiting for the robot to make the first move. The robot began firing at the two as it approached the samurai to its right. He sung the sword down with all of its might. The Guy held the robot back with his own two swords. The robot threw the gun towards the ground and formed another sword. Both were now equal. The other Guy crept towards the robot from behind. He took out one sword and continued moving.

"I didn't forget about you." Doug pushed another button. A hole opened from the robot's upper back. A nozzle extended out of it, reaching two inches. It pointed towards the other samurai. It began firing at the samurai, as if it were a machine gun. The samurai ran out of the area, and began dodging the bomb-size bullets. The other samurai pushed the robot off of him, and was now hitting his swords against his. The Guy who was dodging from the blasts began blocking them with his swords. This Guy had made his way to Doug's robot, and he swung his sword down. The robot turned, and was now holding both back with one sword each. The gun in his back had already gone back in, with the hole covered up. Doug pushed another button, and a flash of light erupted from the robot. Both Guys backed up. One ran into the forest, and the other stayed while shielding his eyes. Doug turned his attention towards the one who was shielding his eyes. His swords were by his sides. Doug took the swords and flung them out of the vicinity. He put his own swords away, and picked up the gun he had thrown down earlier. He aimed it at Guy's head. Guy was kneeling, and had finally looked at the Death Machine. He closed his eyes, ready for the worst. The robot fired, and devirtualized the samurai.

"Doug's doing good. He could actually win." Dolslik said.

"It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings." Z said.

"Why are you bringing Isabella in this?" Lucky joked.

"You shut up about Delmas." Leala said in a quick and serious tone. Everyone looked at the adults.

"You know Sissi's mom?" Yumi blurted out.

"Ulrich's not the only one to unluckily capture the attention of a Delmas woman." Z said with a miserable look on his face.

"You too?" Rick said."I thought I was the only one."

"You too?" Odd said.

"Delmas females can be such whores." Saiyushi said in an evil voice.

"Can we please get back to the fight?" Z said.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the fight. Doug was searching wildly for Guy.

"You can't hide forever!"

"You're right!" Guy jumped out of a nearby tree, and left a deep cut on the robot's left side. Electrical wires shown as electricity sparked up every now and then. The robot took out its two swords as Guy took out his other one. They immediately began the fight as the sound of steel against steel was heard. They were giving it there all. Guy kicked the robot's left sword out of his hand. He brought down his right sword, but the robot kicked it out of his hand. They both began fighting with one sword each. They both swung at each other as their swords met each other. Both were pushing as hard as they could. They soon jumped back, and threw the swords down. They began fighting. The robot swung his leg towards the head of Guy. He dunked and punched the robot right in the abs. It bent over as Guy stood up and kicked him in the chest. The robot stumbled back as Guy did a roundhouse kick, his foot smashing into the back of the robot's head. It fell forward. Guy seemed to be more interested in something than the fight. He stooped over the robot's back and looked at the red liquid that had poured out of the robot.

"W-what is t-t-that stuff?" Burrick asked.

"It might be a liquid that's leaking out of the robot." Franz suggested.

"I-I don't know." Doug responded. "But it doesn't matter." The robot got back up and continued fighting with Guy. It pushed him back, and prepared for the final attack."Die!" Doug pressed a large red button. All of a sudden, guns and missile pads extended out of the robot. Holes opened up as missiles extended out of them, ready to fire. "Fire!" Torpedoes and missiles fired out of the robot, heading straight for the samurai. He took the attack head on. There was big explosion, as Guy was devirtualized. Doug smirked.

"Is it over?" Sonrick asked.

"I dunno." Amy said. Then a pop up came up on to the robot's computer screen.

"Robot has been breached? But how?" Doug asked. Then he remembered that he never actually saw the first Guy devirtualize.

"But the explosion! He had to have bit the dust!" Yumi said, as everyone caught on.

"Wait." Doug said mainly to himself."The red liquid. It was not fuel or anything like that. It was blood!"

"But that would mean . . ." Ann said.

"He must have changed his size so he could be smaller!" Zuho finished.

Doug switched the cameras that were inside of the robot to see what was really going on. Deep inside the robot, a small Guy was destroying the robot form the inside out. He finally reached Doug's cockpit. He stepped in and returned to normal size. He had a long gash over his face and right side. He was breathing heavily as he raised his sword to Doug's chest."Any last words?"

"Yeah . . . I give up."

"Good choice of words." Guy lowered his blade. Dexter began the materialization program.

"Why would he give up like that?" Yoshi pouted.

"It was the smart thing to do. There was no way for him to win." Amber answered. Doug stepped out of the scanner.

"Guy . . . who are you?" Doug continued to smirk. "There is only one person who could outsmart me like that. And that is Ulrich. I cannot wait to find out who you are."

"Doug, are you all right?" Ann walked up to her boyfriend. "Yeah."

"Oh my Robo Boy. Did that bad samurai hurt you? I'll rip his head off for messing with you!" Ann said.

"It is alright. Just knock 'em dead." Doug said as he gave Ann a reassuring hug. She then ran off to the scanners.

"Is it just me, or did that guy act a little like Ulrich?" Doug said to the others.

"Kind of, but remember, Ulrich doesn't have the ability to change his size on Lyoko." Yoshi pointed out.

"Hey, Z." X called to the man.

"Yeah?"

"If a superhero were to have his superpowers disabled in his own universe, would he be able to use them here?"

"Well, yes." Z answered. "The thing is, there's a tower on top of the roof, called the GLAA Tower. Its sole purpose is to enable the superpowers of a superhero if they become disabled. But they only work here, and you won't be able to use them to the best of your ability. In other words, no special or ultimate moves." Z finished.

X smiled as he began thinking of who Guy could really be.

"But why does that matter?"" Yoshi asked X.

"I know a few superheroes that had their abilities disabled. It could be one of them."

"Yeah, y-you're right." Burrick said now realizing what X was up to. The Lyoko Gang, Yoshi, and Sam seemed to be the only confused ones.

"I still don't get it." Odd said.

"You don't know us all that well." Sonrick said."But with Ulrich, you'll have some wild and crazy adventures."

"Well I can agree to that." Yoshi said. "The day I met Ulrich, I felt I like I was transported into another world."

"The battle's about to start." Dexter alerted them.

Ann was wearing a skin tight outfit. The right half of her upper was red. The other half white. The left lower half was red, while the other half was white. From her back, stretched out a pair of wings. Starting form the back, they were white with red, fiery tips at the end. There were two short sabers that were swinging at her sides, completing the outfit.

"So you're the punk, who'd been defeating my friends." Ann declared.

"So I'm a punk, am I?" Guy smirked.

"Don't feel bad. I call practically everyone that I meet punks."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." With that, they both took out their swords, and went to battle. They kept at it, delivering more and more with every blow. Ann used her wings to create a strong gust of air. She kept flapping them harder and harder. Finally, Guy flew back. Then Ann flew straight for the samurai, swords ready to strike. She cut the samurai across his chest, and an X was now going across his chest.

Guy stood up and just looked at Ann."Good technique." he simply said.

"Who cares, let's go!" Ann flew straight towards him, her swords ready. Guy ran towards the winged girl. He dunked as she flew over him. He grabbed her leg, and flung her towards a tree. She hit the tree and fell down. Guy ran towards her. He was just about to strike, but she got up and blocked the would be fatal blow. She flew into the sky where Guy couldn't get to her.

"She seems to be a fast flyer." Saiyushi commented.

"Yeah," Cam agreed, "Ann loves being in the air. Give her a pair of wings and a weapon, and she could do some heavy damage.

"Yep." Sonrick said. "Ann is a full fledge death angel."

Ann swooped down with amazing speed. She had her swords sticking out at her sides. She flew right pass Guy, cutting his left arm. She then flew back into the sky. She did this two more times, cutting Guy twice, on his right arm.

"So that's your strategy?"

"If it works."

"Well I have a strategy of my own." The samurai took off, and ran deeper into the forest. Ann followed as she continued her attacks. Swooping right in front of him and cutting him as she passed, then turning around and hitting him again. Then she'd fly right back into the air. But even if she attacked him many times while swooping by, Guy kept on running in super speed. Finally, he stopped right in the middle of the forest. Also, the thickest part of the forest. Guy slowed down to a jog as he ran up to the largest tree. He put his right hand on the trunk, and a blue orb fell from treetops. Ann was getting ready to deliver her final blow.

"You're too late, girl." Guy called out with the blue orb in hand.

"We'll just see about that!" with that, Ann flew straight for Guy, swords ready to pierce his body.

"I call upon the mountains! Rise and turn this tropical rainforest island into a mountainous one!" Once he was done speaking, the ground began to shake. The trees seemed to be spreading away from the middle, revealing fresh dirt and rocks. Ann ignored the changing field, and continued to fly towards her target. She was only four feet away from victory, when the ground under Guy's feet suddenly shot up. Luckily, she was able to stop her flight before smashing into the rising plateau. Then the ground under her sprung up, hitting her in an uncomfortable way. She sat there; as she watched the plateaus and mountains grow to amazing heights. She then noticed that the mountains seemed to form a large circle. Then a giant volcano erupted out of the ground. It was the tallest structure, and it seemed to be an active one as well.

"How'd he do that?" Sonrick asked.

"It was that blue orb." Sam said."I think it's something that changes the land to his liking." she concluded.

"That's exactly what it is." Kelly said."It's an orb the Test Fighters get to use to change the field. That way they can see how well you favor on different types of environment."

"That, or to put the chances of them gaining a victory at a higher level." Saiyushi concluded.

"Why did you change the field?" Ann spotted Guy. He was on the plateau that was in front of her. It was about five feet higher than her own and about seven feet away.

"I needed a change in scenery." he said, folding his arms. "Ya know what? I'm going to do you all a favor." Guy said. He was fumbling with the black coloring that served as his suit. Then instead of being a black figure with white eyes, he was now a boy with grey skin. His clothes were still black, but his face had more features than his hair which remained black and his eyes which remained white. It now seems that he is a very handsome guy. He's still not hotter than Naruto though . . . . Anyways let's continue with the story!

"Aww, how sweet of you. You made it easier to find out who you are by showing us the features of your face." Ann joked.

"It seems that our mystery friend has grown his hair in a style that is similar to Ulrich's." Naruto said.

"But we know who that guy is." Lee said."So why are you acting like we don't?" The group that were being tested then looked at Link, Lydia, Naruto, and Lee.

"You guys knew?" Odd asked."

"And didn't even tell us in the last chapter?" Aelita joined in.

"You guys never asked! Plus, we're not supposed to tell you! And Lee wasn't supposed to say that we knew!" Link said as he glared at Lee.

"So!" Zuho said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Who's the mystery fighter?" Sam asked."

"We're not telling!" Link said.

"Tell us!" Yumi demanded.

"Never!" Lydia said. The gang advanced on the four GLAA members."Stop!" Lydia said."I have pen! And I know how to use it!" Lydia threatened.

"What's that supposed do?" X said.

"I'm telling you!" Jeremie said."She's the author of this story!"

"She can't be!" Doug disagreed.

"You don't know that for a fact!" Lydia said, putting the pen on a piece of paper.

"Let's not mess with her. She really could be." Cameron said.

"Besides," Maddie said, "like, the pen is mightier than the sword."

"We won't ask anymore." Jeremie said."But by a show of hands, who knows who Guy really is?" Rick, Saiyushi, Link, Lee, Lydia, Naruto, Franz Hopper, and Dexter, and the other adults all raised their hands.

"It figures." Biggs said."Everyone who's already been a member knows."

"Well we'll find out either way." Sonrick pointed out.

"Let's get back to the action." Rachel said.

"Now that everyone is done talking, let's fight." Guy said.

Ann flew over to his plateau, and now they were in the middle of a swordfight. There was something different about the way Guy was fighting. It seemed that he was looser, as if he were dizzy or drunk. He had a carefree smile on his face, and he was moving quickly, but loosely. After their little bout, they managed to escape with only cuts and bruises.

"How come you're fighting differently?" Ann said, breathing heavily.

"It works." Guy smirked.

"They call it the Drunken Sword. It's like the Drunken Fist, but you're using swords.

"I see. But that's not going to work, if I'm not near you but for only a few seconds." Ann flew into air, and started doing her early procedure. But when she swooped down, Guy dodged her every attempt of attack.

"But how?" she asked.

"Drunken Sword." Guy smiled as he looked at the girl flying above him."Let's make this interesting. He took the black head band that was covering his forehead, and put it over his eyes. Then he jumped up, and started floating in the air.

"You can fly?" Ann asked, not believing her eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to use it unless it was necessary."

"I see." Ann uttered.

"Shall we continue?"

Ann responded by flying towards him, swords ready to attack. While the battle was still going on, they would say a few words every now and then.

"What's with the blindfold concept?" Ann asked.

"It helps with my dizziness. It doesn't hinder me from anything actually. I can sense what you're about to do with my other senses."

"Really now?" was all Ann could say.

"What? Am I like Ulrich in that way?" guy smiled.

"He used his other senses sometimes." Ann said.

"I see."

Guy was speeding up now. His attacks were swift and direct. He dodged gracefully and would come up with another attack right after. He was really stepping up his game. Then Ann attempted to stab him with both swords. He flew above her head, and kicked her towards the ground. He flew towards her as she crawled into a plateau. But before she could get up, she felt two swords sink into her stomach. She looked at Guy, and only smiled.

"Good job." she began devirtualizing.

"Wow." Doug muttered.

"He's no ordinary superhero." Biggs commented."He's been around the block."

"And he's around our age." Jeremie added.

Ann stepped out of the tower, angry but smiling.

"Amy!" she whined.

"I'm already ahead of you." Amy said as she walked over to the scanner.

"Explain why she already knew that she wanted her to go." Jeremie told Doug.

"If Ann loses, she asks Amy to redeem her."

Jeremie nodded his head.

"Man oh, man." This samurai keeps getting better and better." Yoshi said.

"You're telling us." Zuho said."But seriously, who is he?" Who are you, Guy?"

And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. Well I gotta—what's going on? (Odd and Saiyushi walk up to Naruto'sramengirl.)

Odd: We want to help you with your story.

And how are you going to do that?

Saiyushi: Well as you know, I'm a witch, so I have a crystal ball that allows me to look into the future.

Odd: And I had that vision thing on Lyoko.

Let me guess, you want to help me by giving the readers a little vision of the future, whenever one of you has one?

Saiyushi: Yes!

I love it! We'll call it Visions From the Future!

So just call me when you have one.

Odd: But that's just it. I had one a little while ago.

Go ahead, tell us how it went.

Saiyushi: Well we must warn you, we don't know who's saying this. It's just dialogue.

I see.

Odd: Some are funny, and some are serious. They're just to give the readers a little insight that's all.

Got it. Now here's the first ever Visions From the Future!

"You know what word gets me every time?

"What?"

"Stilettos. Now I know what you're thinking why, stilettos? I'll tell you why. It's the way it sounds. Hearing that word puts me in a state of awe. In fact, I was thinking of naming one of my daughters that."

"You're going to name you daughter that?"

"Yeah."

"What she ever do to you?"

"Whatever . . . I can see it, Stiletto, the girl who has a passion for . . . stilettos! . . . .But I changed my mind."

"Thank goodness!"

"It would've been a beautiful name though."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Everyone says that to me."

"It's just that I really have to think who the idiot of this group is. You or Sonrick."

And that's the first Visions of the Future!

So review if you like Odd and Saiyushi's new concept, and if you liked this chapter.

with love,

Orochimaru.

I am only kidding, and I wasn't trying to scare you boys into thinking that the Michael Jackson of Naruto actually loves you. Review and you won't have to worry about him though. For real this time, Bye!


	18. Stubborn Sterns

Hey, I'm back, and with another chapter!

So how, do you like Visions of the Future? Pretty cool, huh? Well here's Odd with the disclaimer.

Odd: Hey ladies! This is your man, Odd, speaking, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto'sramengirl doesn't own a thing. It also doesn't take a genius to figure out that I'm hot, and possibly yours for the taking.

Sam: What was that!

Odd: Nothin'! Here's my phone number. Bye!

Let's get going! Clash, bang boom! That was just wrong, Sam.

Sam: Urrg!

Odd: Ahh! I'm sorry!

Well here's chapter 18: Stubborn Sterns

Everybody was now waiting for Amy to show up on the screen, and for Guy to come back from the healing chamber. And speaking of Guy, everyone was trying to figure out who he could be. And thinking of that brought them back to Ulrich, and where he could be. Dexter had finished the process, and Amy's virtual body was now falling towards the ground.

"Amy's landed!" Rick shouted with glee as he and the other Sterns ran up to the screen to get a better view. Amy looked at her outfit.

Amy was sporting a Matrix look. But instead of all black she had a mixture of both black and white. She had a white long-sleeved shirt, and a white trench coat. Her pants and boots were both black. She also wore stylish black shades.

"Someone's been watchin' a little too much Matrix." Cam commented.

"I think Sister looks great." Rachel said.

"Who cares how she looks, I just want to see some action!" Rick exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rick." Kelly told her brother. "I know that you're riled up about a Stern fighting, but you need to calm down."

"Whatever."

"Come on, Twinster!" Cam shouted. "Show that samurai what twin power is all about!"

Amy was sweat dropping from her family's remarks.

Guy ran towards her, and stopped right in front of her. He seemed very eager to fight Amy. "Sorry that I'm late. Got a little too dizzy."

"No worries."

"Go sis! You can do it! Whoo!" Cedric cheered. In fact, the entire family was cheering and rooting.

"Don't you think you're being a little _too_ enthusiastic?" Sonrick asked.

They all turned around and glared. "You just don't understand-" Cedric started.

"What it means to have-" Rachel continued.

"A sibling to care about, so-" Rick added.

"Forget you. We'll-" Kelly started again.

"Keep cheering anyways." Cam concluded.

"Well that was weird." Odd said, as he rubbed his eye.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" X said.

"Ask Sam." Odd muttered.

"What'd you do?" Aelita asked in a frightened voice.

"You didn't see the disclaimer?' Sam asked.

"Ohhh." everyone said as they nodded their heads.

"It was a joke!" Odd exclaimed.

"We'll talk about this later." Sam said.

"That's a nice buncha friends you got there." Guy said to Amy.

"They were mainly my brother's. That's how I know 'em." Amy explained.

"What about that family of yours?"

"That's a whole other story."

"Well?"

"I got nothin'." Guy chuckled a little as he folded his arms. "I guess I should find out what I can do." Amy opened up her white trench coat, revealing all kinds of gadgets. There was a silver tube with the top as a button, shot guns, machine guns, laser guns, a tazer, two Star Wars swords, and many more gizmos and gadgets.

. . . Well dang! She's got a lot of weapons! If she loses, then Guy's better than I thought he was . . . . I'm not supposed to be typing this, am I? Well forget I even said that.

"It's like my robot in a trench coat form." Doug said.

"Wow! It's Matrix Upgraded." Sonrick exclaimed.

"It's Matrix meets Men in Black." Odd said.

"She has all of that in her trench coat?" Link wondered.

"It's a high-tech you." Lee said.

"You're right." Link realized.

"Yeah, it's gonna take you a while to find out what all of that stuff can do." Guy joked.

"You got that right." Amy said. "Let's just cut to the fight scene."

Guy readied his swords, as Amy took the Star Wars swords out. "It's time to use the force." Amy joked.

They both ran towards each other at high speed. Their swords clashed as blue energy met blue steel. Guy started moving his swords at a faster rate. Amy began doing the same. She was keeping up at first, but he kept on going faster. All she could do at this point was block his powerful blows. Finally, Guy was able to find an opening, and kicked her in the stomach. She flew into one of the plateaus, and landed with a thud.

"Come on, Amy!" Rick shouted.

"Whoo!" Kelly cheered.

"We love you, Amy!" Cedric declared.

"You can do it!" Cam exclaimed.

"Kick Guy's butt!" Rachel demanded.

Everyone just stared at them.

"So this is how siblings act." Odd declared.

"The insane ones anyways." Yumi said.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Rick said to the others.

Amy had made a hole from her crash into the plateau. Guy stood there, waiting for her to move. Then a wave of bullets came flying towards him. He was able to dodge and block most of them, but a few hit his right arm. Amy ran out of the hole, still shooting with her two machine guns. She ran straight to Guy. In one move, she put away her guns, and took out her swords. She tried to hit him, and managed to cut him on his left side. Guy stepped to his right, and attempted an attack. Amy dunked and went for his legs, but Guy jumped over Amy, and got Amy in a bear hug. She couldn't move her swords, and after squeezing her so hard, she dropped them. She struggled to get out of his bear hug, but it only made him squeeze harder.

"Come on, Amy!" Kelly said.

"He's got her in the Cobra Choke." Rick announced.

"What's that?" Sonrick asked.

"It's a move where you basically squeeze the life out of the victim." Saiyushi explained. "You squeeze them so hard, that they can't breathe, making the opponent suffocate."

"Come on, Amy." Cedric said.

Amy managed to get one of her hands inside her trench coat. She managed to grab something and take it out. Her face was purple, and everything was going dark. She pointed the gadget towards Guy and pressed a button that was on it. All of sudden, Guy let go of Amy as he was shocked by a jolt of electricity. He fell down to the ground on his knees. Amy fell down as she breathed in heavily.

"Tazers," Yoshi said, "they're a shocking experience."

"At a girl!" Cam exclaimed.

"I'd hate to be Guy right now." X said as he watched the swordsman twitch.

Amy was now on her feet, taking in all of the air she could get. Guy had also gotten to his feet, and was calming his self down.

"V-very good." Guy said, still shaken up a bit.

"I thought I was going to die for a moment."

"Did you see the light?"

"Luckily, no."

"That was a Stern thing, wasn't it?"

"If you mean what I did, then yeah. We Sterns were taught not to give up, until you're dead. And that's just what I did."

"You Sterns really are stubborn." Odd said. "Every last one of ya."

"Yep, we sure are." Kelly agreed.

"You're not a Stern you're a Botan." Rick said to his older sister. Kelly glared at him.

"I'm a Stern before I'm a Botan. Sorry, Ijiyo." Kelly added.

"Don't worry about it, Honey."

"I hope I never get married." Sonrick muttered. All of the girls glared at him. "Because my wife would have a horrible time!" he quickly added.

"Hellooo, fight." Lee reminded everyone.

"Man, out of all the weapons you could've pulled out, you pulled out a tazer." Guy said as he twitched again. "But I'll still fight."

"Looks like you don't give up so easily either." Amy smirked as she put the tazer back into her trench coat.

Guy ran towards Amy, swords in hand. She had her own swords ready. Their swords met, and dazzling blue sparks erupted. They kept giving their all. Then they both jumped back. Amy threw one of her swords at the samurai, but he dodged, and threw one of his own at the girl. She dodged it too, but Guy sped up towards her and attempted a hit. Amy jumped to avoid the blow, but she didn't come back down.

"She's got rocket boots!" Cedric announced.

"Like, her outfit's a weapon." Maddie spoke up.

"You got that right." Lucky agreed.

All of the Sterns (and a Botan who was a Stern) cheered on Amy.

"This is gonna be fun." Guy said as he floated into the air. He covered his eyes with the headband, and took his swords out. Amy readied her own swords as well.

They then flew towards each other and attacked each other head on. The impact was so powerful, that they both flew back. Then at full speed, they did the same thing again. This time, they managed to strike each other. Guy hit Amy across the left side of her torso, and Amy cut Guy across his left cheek.

They both flew back and grabbed the area where they were wounded. They flew towards each other, and began striking their swords together. Sparks were flying everywhere. They hit their swords together so hard that one from each of them flew out of their hands. They clutched their own swords, and they picked up where they left off.

"Come on, Sis!" Kelly shouted.

"Whoo!" Rick cheered.

"You can do it!" Cedric rooted.

"Show him what being a Stern is all about!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You're doing great, Twin!" Cam shouted.

"Yeah, this is really getting annoying." Yoshi said.

"But the match is getting exciting." Zuho pointed out.

Guy and Amy flew back. Amy then pulled out a machine gun and began firing at the samurai. Guy flew to the left and then to the right, dodging and blocking as many of the bullets he could. He then disappeared without a trace. Amy stopped shooting. She put her gun up, but kept the sword out. She then began searching for the swordsman. Then she got tense, and a floating sword began to attempt to strike the girl. She began blocking the blows and attacking. It was fast pace action.

"He went invisible!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Looks like Guy still has a few tricks up his sleeve." Franz announced.

"That's cheating!" Rick shouted.

"No, it's not. It's actually smart." Leala said.

"He's only saying that because he wants Amy to win." Lucky added.

"But he's got a point!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Let's just leave it alone." Leala suggested.

The floating sword then attempted to stab Amy. She moved to her right, and grabbed something invisible. She pulled it towards her and kneed an invisible area. Then Guy suddenly reappeared in front of her. Amy was holding his fist, and she had her knee in his abs. She was able to take his sword, and she was now trying to cut him up. She then brought them down with force, but Guy grabbed her wrists, and was trying to keep them from meeting his body. Then they both kicked each other in the heads. Amy dropped both swords, and they both flew to the ground in the opposite direction.

"Amy's a good swordswoman." Yumi stated.

"Yeah, she sure is." Aelita agreed.

"That's because she'd been sword fighting almost as long as Ulrich has." Rachel explained.

"It makes watching this battle such a thriller." Dolslik commented.

Guy was the first to get up. He was out of breath, and was covered in cuts and bruises. He pulled the headband up from over his eyes. Amy got up a minute after. Her black trench coat was ruffled a bit and so was she. They both started walking towards each other. Then they sped up and they started running towards each other.

Guy threw a punch, and Amy dunked and threw her own punch. Guy sidestepped to his left and swung a kick towards the girl's cranium. She stopped the kick with her hand, and she then attempted to knee him in the abs. He back flipped, and the real fighting started.

They both threw punch after punch, kick after kick. Neither one of them were showing signs of being in pain. Then they both kicked each other in the heads with great force. They didn't fall down. They merely stood there, looking at one another. Then they started to back away, quickening the pace as they did so.

"You have no weapons." Amy stated. Guy was quiet.

"I _have_ weapons."

"So you do?" Guy joked.

"This is going to be harder for you."

"But that's what makes it so great. I love fighting against the odds."

"Then how 'bout these odds?!"

Amy took out her machine guns, and began firing. Guy went super speed and dodged all of the bullets. He then went invisible, but Amy kept shooting, in hopes of catching Guy in the line of fire. Then Guy became visible, as he kicked Amy in the head from behind. She fell down, and Guy walked over to her. He took one of Amy's shotguns, and he also took one of the machine guns from her hand. Amy came out of semi-consciousness and kicked Guy in the head. The samurai stepped back as he attached the shotgun to his two sheaths that were on his back.

"Where'd you get that shot-" she began. She looked inside of her trench coat. Then she smirked at the mysterious warrior." You took my guns." she concluded.

"Yes, I did. So what do you want, a medal?"

Amy stood up and pointed her machine gun at the boy. Guy mirrored her position.

Then they began firing at each other. They ran away from each other, still firing. Then Amy began rummaging in her trench coat. She took out a smoke grenade and let it loose. Guy stopped firing and looked through the smoke.

Amy ran towards a winding path that led to the top of a plateau that was behind her. Guy decided to gain higher ground as well. The next thing they knew, they were on two plateaus that were adjacent to one another, and were shooting at each other like crazy.

Then Guy ran and jumped towards Amy's plateau. Now they were shooting at each other from a shorter distance. That also meant that they were doing more damage. Guy went super speed and ran right behind Amy. He hit her in the back of the head with his gun, and got out the shotgun. He was just about to shoot when Amy kicked the gun out his hands. She caught the gun and shot Guy in the stomach. He took a couple of steps back, until he was at the edge of the cliff. Then he fell off.

"He's got to be dead after that." X said.

"Not really." Ijiyo disagreed."Guy's no ordinary human like you kids. He has plenty of health and super endurance."

"That shotgun wound won't take him out so easily. He still has a few tricks up his sleeves." Saiyushi added.

Guy had managed to grab onto a rock before landing. He then let go, and he hit a shorter plateau, landing on his stomach.

Amy used her rocket boots to float downwards. Shotgun in hand, she took aim, and said, "This is it. The last stretch."

She fired, but Guy used his super speed to crawl over to a glint of silver blue. He found both of his swords and one of Amy's laser swords. Amy fired a few more shots at the wounded samurai. With his on swords his hands and Amy's laser sword in his mouth with the blade to the side. He ran and dodged the bullets, and tackled Amy to the ground by using the laser sword. Amy and Guy landed on another plateau. They both stood up. Guy spit the laser sword out of his mouth, and ran towards Amy at full speed.

He began slashing at the girl. Then he kicked her in the back. He dropped his swords and began beating her up.

"W-where d-d-did that burst of, of e-energy c-come from?" Burrick wondered.

"He's very frustrated and stubborn." Biggs answered. "This Guy person is as stubborn as a Stern, so he's refusing to lose."

Guy finished his beating with an uppercut. Amy slowly got to her feet. She took out yet a third machine gun and aimed for Guy. Guy swiped the gun away from her and backed away.

"You can have it. I have another one." Amy said as she pulled out another machine gun.

"Are you as tired as I am?" Guy asked the girl.

"You bet I am."

"Then we'll go all out!"

They began shooting at each other, not even caring about the bullets piercing their flesh. They just stood there shooting at each other. They threw down their guns and just stood there. Their bodies had bullets lodged in them, and blood was dripping from their virtual bodies.

Amy ran towards Guy and punched him in the gut. She kneed him in the face and tackled him off of the plateau, with herself falling off as well. She rummaged inside of her trench coat, and pulled out the silver tube where its top was a button. She pressed the button, and a beeping sound started.

"You know that's an explosive." Guy mumbled.

"Mmhmm." Amy agreed.

"So you intend for us to go out with a bang?"

"You bet." Then a loud explosion erupted right before they landed.

Cedric, Cam, Rick, Kelly, and Rachel all ran over to the scanner doors. Amy fell out of the scanner as her family caught her.

"You did good squirt." Rick commented.

"Now that was twin power!" Cam said.

"Good job." Kelly said.

"That was awesome!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Ookay." Z said."Discussion time!

"Why do you care if we find out? You already know?" Jeremie asked.

"Your solving skills are just as important as you fighting skill." answered Amber.

"Well one thing's for sure." Dolslik started." He sure is stubborn."

"You got that right." Odd agreed.

"But could it be Ulrich?" Hacker asked.

"Possibly," Rick said. "Ulrich does have moments when he gets a short burst of energy."

"Has Ulrich ever been shot by a shotgun and lived?" Odd asked.

"NO." Rachel said in an annoyed voice.

"But there's a first time for everything." Franz said.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Lee announced.

"And that's to start the next match" Naruto finished.

Everyone then turned to Amy. "I pick Rachel."

"Yay!" Rachel ran into the scanner."Wish me luck!" the scanner doors closed.

Transfer, scanning, blah, blah, blah.

"Hey, I really wanted to say that!" Dexter pouted.

"Me too!" Jeremie whined.

"No one cares!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Odd agreed.

"You just don't understand." Jeremie said.

"That's because we never took the time to understand nerds." Lucky said.

"Well try!" Dexter exclaimed. Then it was silent . . ."What?"

"I rest my case." Lucky joked.

"What?!" Dexter wondered.

"Let's go check on Rachel." Lydia suggested.

Rachel was looking at her outfit. It consisted of normal camo kapris, black combat boots, and a dark green tank top that was covered with a sleeveless camo jacket.

Her jacket had many pockets. It was like Amy's trench coat as a camo jacket. Instead of high tech weapons, there were jungle-like weapons. Blow darts, slingshots, and even a whip.

"What is up with this walking weapon theme?" Sonrick said.

"I guess we picked a group of candidates who love killing people in many ways." Z joked.

"Who cares, she's hot!" Odd remarked.

"You want a matching bruise to match that black eye of yours?" Sam threatened.

I don't know what came over me?" Odd said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

Let's go, Rachel!" Kelly cheered.

"You got this in the bag!" Cam yelled.

Do it for Ulrich!" Amy exclaimed.

"Kick Guy's butt!" Cedric demanded.

"Rachel! Rachel! Whoo!" Rick chanted.

Rachel sweat dropped at her family's comments.

"You gotta love the support and enthusiasm." she muttered.

"I'm ba-ack." Guy grinned as he walked up to Rachel.

"So it seems." Rachel said.

"Let's get this party started!" Cue rock/techno music!

Amy ran to her left as Guy followed her with his swords in hand. She dug into one of her many pockets. She pulled out the blow dart as she put a dart in. She took aim and fired. Guy swiped at the dart and kept running after her. She rummaged through her pockets as she turned around. Guy did a horizontal slash, as Rachel dunked and stuck her knife deep into the abs of Guy. She yanked it out as Guy stepped back. Doing his best to shrug off the pain. Guy readied his swords and went after Rachel. Rachel dodged his attack and tried cutting him herself. Guy was ready this time, and dodged her knife. He spotted an opening and went for it, cutting Rachel on the side of her left leg.

She stumbled back as she threw her knife at the samurai's head. He managed to dodge it, only getting a cut on his left cheek. They both began beating heavily.

It wasn't until then, that they took in their surroundings. They were in a narrow passage between two plateaus.

"That was fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It sure was." Guy agreed.

"Round Two! Go!" Rachel took out her whip and began swiping it at Guy.

Guy dodged her moves and tried stabbing her. She jumped up and wrapped her whip around Guy's wrist. She pulled him towards her, and he flew towards her. Guy dropped his sword, but managed to punch the girl in the face. Rachel, in turn, kneed him near the area where she stabbed him earlier. They both fell to the ground.

Guy got up and reclaimed his sword. Rachel snuck away from the samurai while he was getting his sword. Guy seemed aware of this because no surprise was readable on his face. He simply put his swords up and walked the narrow path.

He reached the opening and began looking around for Ulrich's twin. Or maybe he was looking for _his _twin. Rachel was on a plateau that was about a story high. She had a smooth stone in one hand, and a slingshot in the other. She took careful aim and fired.

Guy noticed quickly and used his super speed to run over the path that led to the plateau. Rachel kept firing at the samurai and managed to get a few hits in. Guy reached the top and began swiping at Rachel.

"Come on, Rachel!"

"You can do it, whoo!" The Sterns were cheering on their sister on.

"Rachel doesn't seem to be doing well. She seems to be at a disadvantage." Jeremie stated, receiving a few glares from the Sterns.

"She's holding back." Biggs said." She's waiting for something, or she's planning to do something big."

Guy attempted to stab Rachel, and her face brightened as she dodged his attack. She grabbed his arms and kneed him three times in the abs. She kicked Guy's swords out of his hands and began punching him in the face. Then Rachel kicked him behind his legs. Making him fall to his knees. Guy stood up and began fighting Rachel. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Even though Guy didn't show it, he knew that Rachel was the superior in Martial Arts.

In the end, Rachel ended up knocking Guy to the ground. He crawled over to his swords and stood up. He ran over to Rachel, and began cutting her up. Then he kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled back and regained her composure. She kicked Guy in the head, and began giving him another beat down, finishing it with a dazzling uppercut. She fumbled with something in her pockets, and she slipped on two silver brass knuckles.

She was about to hit Guy, but not after he gave her a few more cuts and gashes. Then Rachel delivered a few more combos. Soon, they were taking turns beating the crap out of each other.

"What's with this taking turns thing?" Sonrick asked.

"It is not like they are doing it on purpose," Doug started, "it is just that they are trying to catch their breath and beat each other to a bloody pulp at the same time."

"Good perspective. Almost good enough to be a commentator." Z hinted. Doug just sighed.

"The thing is, Guy's using swords, and Rachel's using brass knuckles." Lucky said.

"Are you trying to say that Guy is inflicting more damage?" Kelly said.

"It's possible." Lucky sated.

"Be that as it may, Rachel is a Martial Arts prodigy." Rick said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, she's been doing this kind of stuff since she was six. She's like the girl version of Biggs."

"So every punch and kick she delivers, is almost the equivalent to Guy's sword strikes." Amy summed up.

"But can she keep this up? Rachel has no super endurance like Guy. She'll slowdown eventually." Z pointed.

"You're right, but I can guarantee that she'll get the last hit." Kelly said.

"How?" Dolslik asked.

"Just watch." Rick smirked.

Guy was currently cutting Rachel up. When everyone thought he was finished, he continued. He intended to finish Rachel off. He shed more and more of her blood. Then he stuck one his swords in her belly and began cutting her up with the other one. Then he finished by doing what looked like a sword uppercut. Rachel went into the air, and Guy jumped up. When Rachel started descending, Guy had his sword pointing towards her belly, so when they landed, it stabbed her in the stomach. Guy pulled his swords out of the girl and put them up.

Rachel turned over, so she was on her stomach. Everyone could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Besides she _was_ covered in blood from head to toe. Everyone save the Sterns thought that she should have been devirtualized. Guy was half expecting her to be devirtualized. Guy turned his back towards the girl. Rachel somehow managed to get to her feet. She had an obvious look on her face that read, "I refuse to die."

Guy turned around as he took out his swords. Both ran at each other. Guy brought down his swords with heavy force, but Rachel grabbed his blades and held them back. She kicked Guy in the abs, and the samurai flew back. She threw the swordsmen's swords over the cliff. Guy stood up, and he ran towards the girl. She blocked and dodged every single move he threw at her. She was not going to take her loss quietly. She murdered the boy with her brutal and harsh maneuvers and techniques.

She would kick him in the chin, sending him into the air a few inches, and she would sink the heel of her other foot deep into his chest, making his slam onto the cold, rocky surface of the plateau. Everyone was sure that by the time they reached the plateau, that although Rachel was a bleeding mess, Guy would have more broken bones than she did. Rachel elbowed the boy so hard, He flew off of the plateau. While that was going on. Rachel was taking something out of her jacket. She ripped the pin off of the grenade with her teeth and threw it down towards the samurai. By the time both the grenade and Guy hit the bottom, the grenade exploded. Rachel was looking down at the scene. When the smoke was clearing, she had lost what little strength she had, and she fell off of the plateau. She never reached the bottom because she was devirtualized.

"The Sterns (and a Botan) all went over to the scanners. Rachel fell out, and they caught her.

"You just made Ulrich the happiest twin in the world." Rick announced.

"Yeah, that was truly awesome." Kelly said proudly.

"Stubbornness like never before." Cedric stated.

"I can't believe I got that all on tape!" Cam exclaimed

"I'm proud to call you my big sister. Amy remarked.

"Although they may be a little insane, they sure know how to stick together." Hacker said, marveled by the love from the family.

"Looks like you were right." Z said to Kelly.

"Hey, the eldest child has to know how her siblings act inside and out."

"Guy, he seems to be a martial artist." Biggs stated.

"He sure does." Doug agreed.

"Does anyone know what style he was fighting in?" Sonrick asked.

"When he fought Amy, he was using Pen Kak Silat." Yumi answered.

"He was using Karate and Jujutsu against me." Rachel mumbled.

"Ulrich knows at least a little bit of all three of those." Yoshi said.

"That could be the way that Ulrich met Guy." Cam said. "_If _it's not Ulrich anyways."

"Whoever he is, he sure isn't a superhero to mess with." Sam concluded.

"So, Rachel, who's going next?" Odd smiled. He really wanted to fight Guy. Cedric gave his sister a look that said, "If you pick me, you'll be the best sister ever!"

"How can I say no to that face?" Rachel exclaimed to the uppity ten-year-old. "Cedric's next."

Odd groaned as Cedric hissed, "Yes!" on his way to the scanner.

"Why'd you let him go?" Odd whined.

"He's my little brother. Did you see that cute face he was givin' me? I HAD to say yes." Rachel responded.

"Oh come on, Odd. It's not like he'll last long." Sam said.

"Can we get back to the upcoming match?" Saiyushi asked.

Cedric immediately examined his outfit. He had an orange and black headband on. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with an orange sleeveless hoodie. He had two black fingerless gloves as well. He had jeans where the left pant leg was orange, and the other pant leg was black. His sneakers had black shoelaces and black soles. From the heel to the tip of the shoe, it started out as a light orange and became darker, so the tip was red. Hanging on his right side was a sword. He took it out of its sheath and marveled at the silver steel.

"Cool outfit." Sonrick said."As for his weapon, so like Ulrich."

"Which means, he did a great job." Dolslik added.

Cedric was elated at his outfit. "I'm sure Ulrich would be happy at my outfit." Cedric said mainly to himself.

Guy was running towards Cedric, and when he spotted him, he seemed to be frustrated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight." the boy simply said.

"You shouldn't be here; you're too young to fight."

Cedric became angry at the swordsmen's words." My brother, Ulrich, was a superhero at a younger age than mine. If he could be a superhero then, why can't I be one now?"

"Because—you just can't

You're acting like you know me. Now I know Ulrich would be hesitant about me joining, but he would let me join sooner because he knows I would do anything to be just like him. I'm his brother, and I look up to him. And no matter what anyone says to me, I'm joining the GLAA." Cedric said defiantly.

Guy smirked at the boy. "Ok, whatever."

"Let's get this show on the on the road." Cedric said.

He took out his sword, as did Guy who took out his swords.

"How is Cedric going to win?" X said. "He only has one sword, and he doesn't know that much about fighting."

"Just because he only has one sword doesn't mean he'll lose." Link said."Sword fighting is about who the better sword wielder is, not who has the most swords."

"Ok, but he still doesn't know much about fighting." Sonrick said.

"Oh, and you do?" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just keep watching; you'll be amazed at what you'll see." Cam said calmly.

Cedric ran towards the older boy. He crouched down and attempted to maim the boy's legs.

Guy jumped up and tried to stab Cedric in his upper back.

Cedric rolled over to his left, and he stood up. He brought his sword down, but Guy blocked his blow.

Cedric then ran over to a plateau. The thing is he used super speed to get there, so it took Guy a minute to realize what he did. Cedric jumped off of the plateau, swinging his sword down. Guy blocked it, but the impact caused him to fall back. Cedric jumped off and landed on his feet. He attempted to stab Guy into the ground, but he rolled over and stood up. (Sounds familiar?)

"Impressive strategy." Guy said. "You decided to use the jump from the plateau as a boost to the power of your sword strike."

"Is it an Ulrich-like strategy?" Cedric asked.

"Kind of, but let's get back to the fight."

Cedric used his super speed to run towards the boy. He began swinging his sword wildly and fast. Then he swung it up. Guy positioned his swords, so they made an X. Cedric kicked Guy's right hand, and the sword in that hand flew into the sky. Guy was distracted by losing the sword. Cedric then kicked him in the abs. Guy stumbled back, and Cedric attempted to stab him in the abs. Guy caught Cedric's sword and tilted it towards the ground. Cedric's sword stuck into the ground, and the weight of Cedric and the sword made the boy flip over and land on his back.

Guy was now in the air, about to stab Cedric's body. Cedric rolled over, stood up, and attempted to grab his sword. He was trying to pull it out of the ground, but the mysterious swordsman was trying to stick his sword in the boy's body. Cedric barely dodged his attacks. He jumped onto a plateau, sucked in air, and blew out a stream of fire. Guy positioned his swords in an X, blocking most of the flames.

Feeling some of the flames, licking his skin he jumped back. Cedric stopped blowing and jumped down from the plateau.

"How come you already know your superpower?" Guy asked.

"Because I've always wanted to have super speed and the ability to produce fire, and the Lyoko Vets said that you become your wildest dreams on Lyoko. So when I saw that I was a samurai, I just figured that I'd had my other wanted superpowers .

"Good assumption."

"Way to go!" Rick cheered.

"Good thinking!" Amy responded.

"Ulrich would be proud" Cam exclaimed.

"That's the way ta show 'em!" Kelly yelled.

"Prove these suckas wrong!" Rachel demanded.

"Oh, so now we're suckers for underestimating the pipsqueak?" Sonrick asked, irritated.

"Yes, you are." she said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Well let's fight!" Cedric said.

He now had his sword again, and thankful for it too. He ran towards the samurai and swung it with all of his might. Soon, they were both in a big samurai bout. Guy still couldn't find his other sword so it was one sword against one sword.

Guy went for Cedric's legs, but the boy dodged by doing a back flip. He blew out his fiery breath, creating s vertical circle of fire. Guy stepped back. When Cedric landed on his feet, he pointed his sword towards the samurai. A burst of flames shot out from the point, and towards Guy. Guy, who didn't see this coming, somewhat dodge it, only getting his right leg hit. The blast was painful enough, but the fire licked his skin delivering sharp pain all around it. He did not yell out in pain, but his expression showed otherwise. His expression softened, and soon he had a look of relaxation.

"I forgot how it felt to be engulfed in flames. It was a super power of mine at one time—the ability of fire." Guy said.

"You know you can use your fire ability here, right?"

"I'm aware of it, but I won't use it, not yet anyways."

"If that's the way you want it."

The flames had died by then. Guy stood up, and stood in ready position.

Cedric charged towards his fellow samurai. The swords clashed and smacked together. Cedric went for Guy's head. He dunked, and kicked Cedric towards a large plateau.

Instead of smashing into it, Cedric turned so he was facing the plateau. When he came into contact, he didn't smash into it; he clung to the plateau as if he were a lizard or spider. He turned his head towards the older boy and blew a burst of fire.

Guy dodged it as he made his way to the plateau. He finally reached it, but Cedric jumped to the walls of another plateau.

"So Cedric can climb on the sides of the structures." Dolslik said.

"He was doing good with the super speed and fire abilities, but now he's getting ridiculous." Dolslik stated.

"It must be good for something," Lydia said.

Cedric kept this up for three more times, and finally jumped down. Guy and Cedric used their super speed and clashed together. The collision caused a loud bang that was followed by the clashing of metal.

They both jumped back and looked at each other admiring each other's cuts and bruises.

"Let's end this now." Cedric said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This." Cedric began jumping from plateau to plateau in the region. It was the tallest structure besides the volcano which was next to it. Cedric then blew out fire around the plateau, making a barrier. Guy had just reached the plateau when he started. He had his headband covering his eyes like he always did. The tall wall of fire was finally finished, and it was time for the final round.

Cedric readied his sword, as did the older samurai who had forgotten about his other sword.

They both charged at each other and began cutting and slashing at one another. Guy attempted a stab; Cedric sidestepped to the left, and kicked the older boy in his side. He swung his sword, pushing him back to the wall of fire.

Guy jumped over Cedric, and he tried to punch him into the fire. Cedric rolled over to his right and ran away from the fire.

They went back to their brawl. Guy uppercutted Cedric with his sword. The force was so strong that, Cedric's sword flew from the plateau arena. Cedric, however, stayed on top of the plateau.

"Now you are weaponless." Guy stated.

"That's what you think!" Cedric had his hand in the position as if he were still holding a sword. Fire shot up, and it took the shape of one.

"It's time to finish this!"

Cedric began blocking more than he was attacking. Guy then put so much force into his next attack, that Cedric was stunned from the blow. He stumbled backwards, and Guy took the opportunity. He cut and slashed the boy, showing no mercy. He then finished him off by hitting him off of the plateau by using his sword.

As Cedric was falling, he smirked as he looked at the plateau. He clasped his hands together, and the fire flew towards Guy who was in the center. Guy was stunned by the move, seeing as he didn't see it coming Cedric then shaped his hands into a circle, and the fire formed a ball of fire around Guy. Cedric maneuvered the fire over the ground. Then he let the ball fall down at an incredible speed.

"Fireball Explosion!" Cedric yelled.

Cedric and the ball were just about to hit the round. Right before the fireball hit the groan, it exploded, destroying three plateaus that were near it. They toppled over and landed on top of the samurai.

But what of Cedric? He never reached the bottom because he was devirtualized. He only had enough energy to inflict the great damage on Guy. Refusing, to lose to Guy, he took his self out with a blast of fire.

The scanners opened up, and they revealed an angry Cedric. His brothers and sisters were there waiting for him.

"Good job!" Rick commented.

"That was a great tactic at the end!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Very creative too!" Amy added.

"You did great!" Kelly responded.

"The makings of a great superhero indeed." Cam concluded.

Cedric was very disappointed. "I refuse to lose! The only person I would ever want to lose to is Ulrich. Not this guy! I want a rematch!"

"We don't have time-" Rick started.

"I don't care! I want a rematch!"

It continued back and forth, until Guy interrupted the argument.

"Cedric." he said in a stern voice.

"You should not be sad today. You should be happy. I've known Ulrich all of my life, and if he saw the performance you did today, he would be proud to call you his little brother. You may have lost the battle, but you have won many things like respect, and a place in the GLAA, and you have proven that you can fight the forces of evil. You really do have the makings of a great superhero. And for with it's worth, you sure have won my respect." Guy ended.

Cedric was smiling from ear to ear. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, you even have some superhero traits that Ulrich has." Cam assured him.

"Well, I guess I don't need a rematch after all." Cedric stepped out of the chamber. Everyone complimented him as he went over to rejoin the rest of the gang.

"So who's next?" Sonrick asked.

"I pick Cameron." Cedric answered.

"Yay! I knew if I didn't speak or made myself known, that I was bound to be picked!"

"That sounds similar to what you said." Naruto said to Lee.

"Now you see that it works." Lee said in a triumphant voice.

"No, not really."

"Whatever."

"Ok, next order of business. Who is Guy?" Cam said.

"Could Ulrich have the ability of fire?" Sam asked.

"Possibly." Aelita said.

"Whoever Guy is, he sure is stubborn and quiet." Sonrick said.

"You just said something that made sense." Dolslik remarked.

"Anyways, Ulrich acts the same way." Rachel sated.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Jeremie suggested.

"There are many silent type superheroes." Doug added.

"I guess we'll just have to watch the next fight." Dolslik concluded.

The next fight is about to begin!

Too bad you won't see it in this chapter. Well now you know that all of the Sterns are stubborn, and they all love each other.

Speaking of the Sterns, isn't Ulrich's dad a jerk? He really needs to lighten up.

Well here's Odd with his Visions of the Future.

Odd: Yay! I got to do, the disclaimer, and the Vision from the Future all in one chapter!

By the by, how's your eye doin'?

Odd: Better, but I'd rather not talk about it, that or Jim's taste in cell phones.

Please don't talk about that. It was SO disturbing. And I think purple is a good color, and it looks good on you too.

Odd: Thanks!

Ulrich: Hello-o, Visions of the Future has not been done yet.

Sorry 'bout that; we got caught up in the conversation.

Ulrich: You two are idiots.

Yeah, but I'm not a complete idiot. I just act like one.

Ulrich: That's still bad.

Well I take almost everything as a compliment.

Ulrich: If someone told you that you didn't like Naruto, you wouldn't take THAT as a compliment.

Yeah, I'd kill the person who'd tell me that.

Ulrich: I thought you did.

No, he lived . . . unfortunately.

But he did tell me that he was sorry, and that I did love Naruto. I said I was going to visit or call him the next day because I got a hold of his address and cell number.

Ulrich: Uh-huh.

When I got there, he had already moved. So I tried calling him, but his cell number wasn't available anymore.

Ulrich: That's weird.

I know! Why would he change his cell number and move away?

Ulrich: Seriously.

Some people just do the weirdest things.

Ulrich: Tell me about it.

Technically I just did.

Ulrich: So I've heard.

Odd: Um, guys can we get back on track?

We're off track?

Ulrich: I don't think we've been on track ever since you ended the main story.

Odd: Well let's get on track.

Sure, but I can't stick around to end this chapter; can I leave it up to you two?

Odd: Sure, whatever.

Ok, I'm off to make out with Naruto! Buh-bye!

Ulrich : I'm going to have myself a bowl of ramen . . . with some gimbab on the side!

Odd: What _is_ gimbab?

Ulrich: I'll tell you later, and no, it's not a Japanese dish.

Odd: Darn it! And I was gonna use that too. Anyways, let's get the vision started.

"I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why does everything always have to happen to us?

"I dunno."

"No one should have to go through any of this."

"You're right, but remember what I told you from the start. All good things come with a cost."

"How come I've been paying, but not receiving?"

"That's just the way it works out sometimes."

"As long as I get my good times, I guess it doesn't matter . . . as long as everyone makes it out of this anyways.

"Well it's different this time. You're not alone."

"You're right."

"I'll always be with you."

"You're always with me."

"True, so I guess there's no need to say that."

"Yeah, because if you weren't with me, then I wouldn't be me, and you wouldn't be you . . . Right?"

"Right."

Odd: That's it. It's more serious than the other one. Anyways, the name of the next chapter is Outsiders Fitting In. Wonder what that's about. Until the next chapter, so long! Oh yeah, don't forget to review!


	19. Outsiders Fitting In

Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm back! And with another chapter! Stubborn Sterns was great! So let's get back to the action.

Here's Yumi with the disclaimer.

Yumi: Hey! Naruto'sramengirl does not own Code Lyoko, Naruto, or Zelda because if she did, then Ulrich and I would be together! . . . Right?

Uh

Yumi: What's that supposed to mean? . . . You wouldn't . . .

No! I'm just messin' with ya . . . . or am I?

Yumi: Oh, just forget it!

Come on! You gotta love the Ulrich/Yumi drama! I wouldn't change that for the world! I would if it was for Naruto, but he's already mine.

On another note: SAKURA'S A WHORE!

Anyways, here's chapter 19: Outsiders Fitting In

Cameron had just landed on the mountain soil. The first thing she did was check out her outfit.

She was wearing brown jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt and brown fingerless gloves. Hanging from her waist was a brown whip. She took the whip in her hand, and marveled at the strength that it possessed.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. The mountains, plateaus, and the volcano began to sink. Soon they were gone, and all that was left was dirt. Then there was a bright light that consumed the ground. When the light faded away, all that was left was sand, sand, and more sand.

"That must be the Desert Sector." Odd said.

"Guy must have changed the field." Biggs suggested.

"I sure did." Guy said as he walked towards Cameron."You're not one of Ulrich's friends are you?"

"Not really I know him through Cam. He speaks highly of him and his other family members though."

"I see, but why help him if you don't know him that well?"

"Because he's Cam's brother, and he said it would be a good idea if I helped out. Besides, this gives me a better chance to get to know his family." she explained.

"Very well. Your help starts now."

Guy readied his swords, and Cameron took an offensive stance with her whip in hand.

Cue techno music! Cameron swung her whip at the samurai. Guy ducked and jumped to avoid the whip. He managed to hit the girl and attempted a few attacks. Cameron dodged his swords and slapped the whip across his back. Guy backed away from the girl and the whip.

Cameron tried to attack Guy, but he kept out of reach of the whip.

"You're not going to keep doing that are you?" Cameron asked a little annoyed.

"Until I can think of a plan, I will."

"Well if you won't come to me, then I'll come to you."

She ran towards the samurai as she swung her whip at him, but Guy kept backing away. Then she swung again. Although Guy backed away, the whip kept going. It stretched and stretched. Guy, who didn't see this coming, got slapped by the whip right in his head.

"What happened?" Sonrick wondered.

"I think her whip just stretched out to attack him." Zuho said.

"You're right." Dexter confirmed."That's exactly what happened."

"Wait ta go, Cameron!" Cam cheered. The other Sterns may have been done cheering and fighting, but Cam wasn't.

"I didn't know she was a friend of Cam's" Odd said.

"That explains why Ulrich and she didn't seem to be so close." Yumi concluded.

"Yeah, they didn't really know each other before she came here." Cam explained."But all of that is going to change, and it starts with this match."

Guy was now fully recovered from the strike he received to his head. He ran towards Cameron as she sent her whip towards him. With his super speed, he was able to dodge the whip, and deliver a few cuts to the camera loving girl. He then sent her back a couple of feet with a powerful punch. Cameron slowly got up.

She didn't seem to be phased by the attack from the samurai. She took her whip and swung it as fast as she could. Guy ducked; Cameron wiggled it around and it seem to take that as command to not let Guy escape. And that's exactly what it did. It caught Guy in the air when he jumped up to avoid it. It brought him to the ground and began squeezing the life out of him.

Cameron walked towards Guy, as the whip continued to suck the life out of him.

"This thing seems to have a mind of its own." she stated. "I guess it acts upon my thoughts because this is exactly what I wanted to do to you." as Cameron spoke, she showed no enthusiasm or pleasure.

Guy struggled to get out of the death lock, but it only squeezed harder.

"You better stop struggling." Cameron said in a more worried tone.

Guy didn't seem to be paying attention because he struggled even more. Then Guy suddenly burst out of the whip's grasp.

He took his swords and ran towards the girl. He began slashing at her, but then stopped to take a breather. The squeezing from the whip suffocated him a little bit, making him out of breath from his attack. Cameron was on the ground because of the assault. She slowly got up, and merely looked at the samurai. She swung her whip at the boy. Guy tried to back away, but was too slow. The whip wrapped around his body, and zapped him with a wave of electricity. Guy stumbled back, and fell on his back as he twitched violently every now and then.

"First Amy and now Cameron. Who's next?" Sonrick said.

"How about the fact that he got the life squeezed out of him, and he did the same thing to Amy." remarked Hacker.

"I think he's getting a little bit frustrated with Cameron." Cam stated.

"What makes you say that?" Odd asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but has nothing to do with that angry look on his face." Cam said sarcastically.

"Then what is it?" Sonrick asked.

"He was being sarcastic, Sonrick." Dolslik said.

"Who is Sarcastic?" Sonrick was getting irritated about hearing about Sarcastic.

"Never mind." Dolslik dropped the subject.

Guy really was getting angry. He charged towards the girl, and tried to attack. Cameron dodged all of his moves, and swung her whip with so much force and speed, that it came on fire and made the strike all the more painful. Guy cried out in pain.

If Cameron was surprised, she didn't show it, but she did take a moment to admire the abilities the whip had.

Guy stood and tried to advance on the girl, but she burned him with her fiery whip.

She began whipping him with the burning whip, but he made no more cries of pain.

When she swung her whip again, Guy caught it, and it wrapped around his hand.

The whip released some of its electricity and Guy began to feel the electricity surging through his body.

He was doing his best to ignore the pain, and it seemed to be working. The he yanked on the whip with so much force that Cameron came flying towards him. With one sword in hand, he stuck in through the chest of the girl, and with him touching her; the electricity surged through her body as well. She had never felt pain like this. She was devirtualized afterwards Guy stood there, taking in deep breaths.

Cam rushed over to the scanners. Cameron stumbled out, but Cam kept her from falling.

"Was I good, Cam?"

"You were great." Cam said to the girl as he smiled.

"Aww." Everyone went.

Cam and Cameron blushed."Shut-up." They both said.

All of a sudden, Cameron became her old self as she began showing more signs of feeling and emotions.

"Why were you so unemotional during the battle, Cameron?" Yumi asked.

"I usually act that way when I'm in a serious situation. It's like I'm calm and able to think clearly and make precise actions no matter what." she explained.

"You know Cam acts kind of like you." Aelita pointed out.

"I do?" he said, becoming curious.

"Of course you do. You're always calm, and you never let anything get under your skin in a serious situation, but otherwise, you're crazy and wild." Kelly said.

"The thing is you still act enthusiastic at the same time." Amy said to her twin.

"If Ames says it true, then I guess it is." Cam declared.

"Who's that?" Burrick said totally glad that that only took him two words to ask.

"Amy. It's a twin nickname I gave her." Cam explained."Mine's Eyeball."

"Eyeball?" Yoshi responded.

"It's because of all of his cameras that are around the Earth in our universe."

"How cute." Aelita remarked.

"Do you have one, Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Yep, it's Rae."

"What's Ulrich's?" Odd asked.

"It's Spike."

"Why Spike?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know, but ever since I was a little kid, I called him that."

"That's kinda weird, but I still have to pick a person to fight." Cameron reminded the others."Odd tried to make himself stand out so he could get picked, but it didn't work.

"I pick Sam." the camera girl stated.

"Why Sam?" Naruto wondered.

"Because we made a deal that if one of us got picked, that that one would pick the other one." (read it slowly, I'm confusing myself here)

"Oh come on!" Odd whined."At this rate, I'll never go!"

"Of course you'll go. You just might go last." Yumi said.

"But I don't want to go last."

"I don't see why, you're last at everything else." Jeremie joked.

"Not when it comes to eating."

"Yes you are." Lydia said.

"How's that?"

"You're the last one to finish."

"Whatever, let's check on Sam." Odd said, changing the subject.

Sam had just landed onto the desert field. She examined her outfit. It was a skin tight outfit. The sleeves were black and the shirt part was red. The pants were black and her shoes were too.

"Good, I got my favorite colors." Sam remarked.

Guy had just walked up to the girl. "Aren't you Odd's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Are you trying to help out with Ulrich's problems as well?"

"Uh-huh."

"Now this next question is towards you and Cameron. I'm not trying to be mean, but why do you care so much?"

"Because we want to be his friend." Cameron answered.

"Yeah, a best friend of Odd's-"

"Or Cam's." Cameron interrupted Sam for a second.

". . . can be a best friend of ours." Sam finished.

Guy chuckled a little bit."You too are very confused about this entire superhero thing, aren't you?"

"You got that right." both girls said.

"You two should fit in nicely though."

"How would you know?" Cameron said trying to mess his cool attitude up.

"Ulrich has told me many things about his friends, and from the way you two responded from the earlier matches I know that you both shall do well."

"Oh." Cameron said with a little hint of failure in her voice.

"If we're done playing 20 Questions, could we begin?" Sam said, getting impatient.

"We can't, because you don't know what you can do." Guy stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." she said, a little embarrassed.

She then began trying to find out what she could do. She tried laser beams, super speed, and psychic powers. She was now trying to see if she could fly. She jumped up as high as she could. While she was in the air, the Desert field gave a lurch. The sand broke up into large blocks. Then it began to float away, revealing an endless black pit.

All of this happened so quickly that by the time Sam was falling down, she was falling right into the pit.

Guy walked up to the edge of the desert block he was on as he continued to watch the girl fall. The sand from the blocks were now falling off of the blocks and into the black abyss.

Guy covered his eyes with the headband as Sam continued to fall. The blocks were now turning cold and frigid. Soon, the blocks were large floating icebergs and, glaciers. Right before Guy jumped in, Sam's hand shot a burst of ice out. By the time she landed, she was lying on a small sheet of ice. All of a sudden, water immediately filled the pit, and then all of the ice surfaces were floating on the black water.

Sam managed to jump her way over to Guy.

"Why did you change the field?"

"Technically, I didn't, the area changed itself because before my match with Cameron, I set the Field Orb to change whenever it wants to. Preferably at the start or every match."Guy explained."Now let's get this match started."

Sam had her frost coming out of her hands, ready to go.

Guy ran towards her, with one sword in his hands. He attempted a vertical cut, but Sam sidestepped to her left and tried to shoot her ice at the mysterious samurai. Guy dodged the blast and tried to make contact again. Sam black flipped and sent a wave of sharp ice crystals towards him. He used his swords to destroy the crystals as he ran towards her. He tried another vertical slash, but Sam used her ice powers to make an ice sword that was strong enough to withstand the steel of Guy's swords. When they connected, blue sparks and small ice pieces burst from the connection.

They took a few steps back and charged again. This time they both kept trying to hit each other. Then finally, Sam shot a blast of ice at Guy's leg. It hit it full blast, making him stumble back. With his leg frozen, Guy's speed and maneuverability had dramatically lowered. Sam gave him no opportunity to thaw out the ice. All Guy could really do was block her attacks.

Somehow, he managed to punch Sam back by using the force he put into his attack. Sam slid about four feet. Now was Guy's chance to unfreeze his leg Sam quickly saw this and used her ice powers to stretch her sword towards the samurai. It finally reached and made a gash on the left side of his body.

"I was trying not to use this." Guy said.

His left hand started glowing. Then it was holding an orange-red fireball. He threw it at Sam who dodged it, and came running towards him. She tried to hit him with her ice sword, but he sidestepped to the right and kicked Sam in the chin with his former frozen leg, which now had fire engulfing it. Sam flew back and slid when she landed.

"He finally decided to use his fire powers." Sonrick said.

"Come on, Sam!" Odd exclaimed.

"I can't wait for everyone to stop cheering." Yoshi exclaimed.

"I think this match is about to heat up." Rachel said, not realizing the pun she had made.

Guy shot a wave of fire at Sam. She shot her own wave of ice. It was fire and ice pushing each other back and forth.

They both stopped and Guy took his swords out, while Sam made two ice swords. They both began the fight.

By the end of their bout, Sam and Guy were both covered in cuts and scratches.

Guy put his swords up, and Sam threw away her ice swords. With his fists burning and her fists and feet freezing, they both began punching and kicking each other.

After their brawl, Sam had a few burns and was sweating, while Guy was shivering and there was frost here and there.

Guy engulfed himself in fire, Sam covered herself in ice. Guy flew into the air with headband over his eyes. Sam flew into the air by using her ice powers as well. They both charged at each other at full speed.

"You can do it, Sam!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's like watching a flaming meteoroid and a freezing comet about to collide with each other." Lydia remarked.

"The ultimate battle." Yoshi began. "Articuno versus Moltres, Suicune versus Entei, or simply fire versus ice."

"Exactly." Doug said.

They both collided. There was a large explosion of what looked like steam and dry ice. (That means the ice seemed to be sublimating or turning into a gas, for those who don't know what dry ice does.)

Two bodies were now starting their journey towards the ground. While they were falling, the glaciers and icebergs were melting at a fast rate. Guy and Sam were halfway towards the water. When they landed, they both floated to the top. Guy's face had a pretty big gash over his right eyebrow. It was still bleeding, making blood cover at least half of his face.

Sam's left shoulder had a deep cut that was long. Her black sleeve now had a hole where the wound was. Even though it hurted a little, she still managed to stay afloat.

Guy pushed his headband from over his eyes, and looked at Sam.

"Let me guess. The orb changed the arena?" she said.

"Mmhm."

"But what sector is that?" Odd said.

"That can't be the digital sea." Aelita exclaimed.

"Come on now." Z said."Just because the first arenas were somewhat like the mountain, ice, desert, and forest of Lyoko, doesn't mean every arena is."

"This is the Ocean Field." Ijiyo announced.

"So now we have to fight in the water?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it." Guy muttered.

_'I wonder if I could freeze the ocean.'_ Sam thought.

She had it planned, she would freeze the ocean all around her, except the spot where he was. She put her hands to the surface of the lukewarm water. Instead of freezing the water, she ended up creating a medium-sized wave that slammed onto the unsuspecting boy. He flipped backwards in the water. But regained his composure. When he surfaced, he had a shocked look on his face.

"She's got water powers!" Odd exclaimed. "She's got this in the bag!"

Although Sam didn't get the required results, she was smiling from ear to ear. "This is gonna be fun." she smirked.

Guy couldn't help but to smile. "I love a good challenge."

"Then you got yourself one." She made a stream of water slap Guy in the face. He flipped backwards again, and when he resurfaced he jumped onto the ocean and ran on top of it by using his super speed.

Sam sent several waves towards hm. He barely dodged them. He finally got to her and tried to kick her in the head.

Sam went underwater, and grabbed Guy's foot. She pulled him underwater and began punching him in the face. She was about to deliver another punch, but Guy grabbed her fist and kicked her on the left side of her torso. He then resurfaced to take a deep breath.

Sam was able to use her water powers to create a bubble full of oxygen, so she could breathe underwater.

"She learns quickly." Z commented.

"Yeah, come on, Sam!" Odd was elated.

Guy dove into the water. Sam spotted Guy first and made the water push towards him. This made him flip over, and in a sense, he was paralyzed. She began concentrating her powers on the water that was around Guy. She began to use the water as a means to apply great pressure on him. The pressure was so great, that Guy began screaming in agony. He was now drowning.

Guy did the only thing he could. Although it seemed stupid and desperate, he engulfed himself in flames for about twenty seconds. This created a lot of steam, and he was freed from the water prison.

Guy resurfaced and took in all of the oxygen he would ever need in his life.

Sam resurfaced and sent waves hurdling towards him.

Guy jumped out of the water and sent a blast of fire towards the wave. The fire was extinguished, but the hot flames shrinked the size of the wave.

Sam used the water to help her reach Guy, and they both began punching each other.

Then for some reason, Guy stopped hitting Sam and let her take control of the match.

She finished her physical beating and began using the water. She used the water to slap him around and toss him over. Then she used the water as a geyser to launch him into the sky.

"Why did Guy stop fighting?" Cedric wondered.

Link smirked and said, "He's planning something. Something _big._"

Guy then shouted, "Maximize!" He once again grew into a giant. Sam tried to swim away and even used the water to help her travel faster, but Guy's impact on the ocean was a sight to see. Guy used his fire powers to get the results he wanted. The water was either in the sky, now raining down, or had evaporated from the intense heat.

He shrunk to normal size as the steam floated all around him.

Sam was temporarily knocked out from the giant cannonball.

The water, for now was only knee deep.

Guy ran over to Sam and began to cut her up with his swords, and then he ended the match with a fiery stab.

"That was a great strategy." Naruto remarked.

"Brilliant indeed." Doug said.

"Sam did all she could." Cameron remarked.

"I don't mind seeing the last two battles again." Rick exclaimed.

"My girlfriend was hot!" Odd exclaimed.

"Cam's girlfriend did great too." Sonrick joked.

"I think I'm about to have and Ulrich moment." Cam threatened.

Odd ran over to Sam as the scanners began to open.

"She doesn't have a buffet, Odd." Jeremie joked.

Sam stepped out of the scanner and squeezed the life out of him.

"So who's next?" she said as she looked at everyone.

Odd couldn't after the bear hug, so he was resting on the ground . . . quietly. Did she kill him? Oh my gosh, she killed Odd! How could you? He was so-

"He's breathing." Rick said.

. . . . . Oh.

"Anyways, I pick." Sam was still looking around. Everyone who hadn't gone were pleading and begging Sam to pick them. Well except for Jeremie of course.

Sam kept looking, until her eyes laid on a quiet, polite Japanese boy who was just looking at the scene.

"Zuho! I pick Zuho!" Sam said breathlessly.

Everyone else just frowned. Zuho smiled as he walked towards the scanners.

"While he's gone, let's talk about Guy." Sam said wanting to change the subject before anyone asked why she didn't pick them.

"Guy does seem familiar." Odd said, now feeling better.

"I think I've seen him on TV somewhere." Yumi said."It's just the way he fights. It seems similar to how a superhero I know fights."

"Whoever he is, he sure is crafty and resourceful." Yoshi said.

Everyone just waited for the next match. No one knew why, but they all thought that this next match was going to reveal something important.

And that's it. How did you like that chapter? Shorter, but I think it was pretty good.

Well here's the Vision of the Future from Saiyushi.

Ijiyo: Hey, wait. I have visions of the future too.

I know I was waiting for you to say something. . . . so?

Ijiyo: I haven't had one yet.

Sometimes you can be really stupid. Saiyushi, take it away.

Saiyushi: Gladly. Here's the Vision of the Future.

"I'm just sayin', if you're gonna go through with it, you should at least do it in style."

"Style isn't my thing. Jumping out of exploding airplanes is."

"You and your stunts."

"You have to admit, people do like me for them."

"But if you wear a good outfit, while doing your "stunts" and you die, at least you'll know that you died, not wearing last week's shirt."

"I still don't see the purpose of wearin' cool threads if they're just gonna be burned off of me because I jumped into a volcano."

"You really need a new hobby."

Saiyushi: And that's it. A little bit weird, but it's not really serious . . . . I think.

Let's not worry about that now. Just to let you know, the next chapter is called. Anime Action, Manga Magic. My twentieth chapter.

One last thing, press that Go button and send me a review! You know you want to. Just go on and click it. It's as easy and 1, 2, 3!

Naruto'sramengirl, over and out!


	20. Anime Action, Manga Magic

Hello, one and all! I'm back and I feel great! I even brought a new chapter along with me.

But first, here's Z with the disclaimer.

Z: Naruto'sramengirl does not own anything. Not even me!

Yes I do!

So without further delay, here's chapter 20: Anime Action, Manga Magic!

Zuho was finally done devirtualizing, but he never landed. He was just a few feet away from the virtual ocean, when the world blew up.

The End

Just kidding.

"Whoa!" Zuho said shocked. The ocean drained into the dark abyss. Then in the blink of an eye they were falling from sky. And still falling. . . . from the sky.

"Why are we falling," Zuho started," from the sky?!"

"Because the arena changed to the sky arena. That's why we're falling . . . . from the sky."

"So they're gonna have to battle while they're falling . . . . from the sky?" Odd said.

"Yep, they'll have to fight even though they're falling . . . . from the sky." Dexter answered.

"Are you ready to fight even though were falling . . . . from the sky?"

"You bet I'm ready to fight even if we are falling . . . . from the sky."

And so began the battle of Guy and Zuho whole they were falling . . . . from the sky.

Guy flew over to Zuho, with his foot ready to connect with Zuho's chin.

He dodged it and tried to knee him the head. Zuho, at this point, could tell that he could fly. So he did a back flip in the air and tried to fly back up with an uppercut. Guy grabbed his fist kicked his face. Zuho flew down a couple of feet.

Guy tried to elbow him in the gut Zuho caught his elbow and he turned his body over a bit to kick him in his own gut.

They both flew back. Then they charged at each other, as they began punching and kicking one another.

Out of nowhere, a plane flew by. It was so close, that it almost cut Zuho's head off. He looked to his left and saw the sharp propellers of its tail.

"Aaah!" he freaked and flew over to Guy. He grabbed the boy as if he were a teddy bear or his mother. He was so scared, that electricity came out as he screamed.

When the plane was finally gone, Zuho asked in a frightened voice, "What's a plane doing here?"

"I don't know, after all this is the sky!" Guy said in an irritated voice as he pushed Zuho off of him because he was still clinging to him.

"Oh, about the plane and sky thing, and sorry for the clinging for dear life thing."

"Whatever. Now it's my turn to ask a question." Guy started."What's with you people and zapping and squeezing the life out of me!?"

"Well you've been zapped about three times, and you were squeezed twice.

"Three times now!" Guy said, still annoyed.

"I squeezed you that hard?" Zuho responded.

"Uh-huh."

"Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Whatever. Let's get back to the action."

Guy threw a fireball at Zuho. He blocked it by creating a circular shield of electricity. They both began throwing fireballs and electric balls at each other. Then Guy a shot out a stream of fire, and so did Zuho with his electricity. They were putting in so much energy, that a large explosion erupted.

This explosion blew both of the boys away, and they were now covered in bruises.

All of a sudden, a swarm of jets and other military planes were flying towards Guy and Zuho.

Guy was now smiling from ear to ear. "This gonna be fun!"

"What?" Zuho said not believing what Guy said."Those planes are heading right towards us, how's that going to be fun?"

"Just wait and see." Guy smiled.

"I don't want to!"

"Too bad." Guy said as he grabbed his shirt.

"Hey, let go of me!" Zuho yelled.

"No can do."

"Zuho's freaking out, the poor guy." Yoshi muttered.

"Guy's definitely acting differently." Doug stated.

"Maybe he's starting to open up a bit." Dolslik suggested.

"Let's just, just k-keep w-w-watching." Burrick said.

Guy was flying right towards the fighter that was closest.

"Three, two, one . . . blast off!" Guy shouted with glee, with Zuho screaming the entire time. The fighter shot out four missiles. Guy still holding Zuho dodged the three and landed on the fourth.

While holding Zuho with one hand, he shot a small ember to the left of the missile. The missile swerved over to the small ball before it died.

"Yes! A heat seeking missile!" Guy exclaimed. He then looked at Zuho. "Sorry, but this is where you get off."

"Don't you DARE let go of me!" Zuho said frantically. Guy ignored him and threw the boy off of the missile.

"Aaah!" Zuho screamed.

Guy was now "sky boarding" in the air, while Zuho was falling . . . . from the sky. The planes had launched another wave of missiles. Guy dodged them with ease by using his rocket, but Zuho had to fly around to dodge them.

"I need a missile!" Zuho yelled out loud.

"Get an electric one." Guy advised.

"Do those even exist?"

"In the GLAA, they do."

"Oh, so these are GLAA planes?"

"No."

"Well how does that help me?!"

"It doesn't."

"I hate you."

"I'm only kidding. They are GLAA planes."

"Now I _really_ hate you."

"It's not my fault that you're acting like some anime and manga characters who always freak out all of the time and act like they're on crack."

"I am not on crack!"

"Have you been eating something that looks like baking powder or powder sugar?"

"I know what you're trying to say, and no I have not! And you smoke it anyways!"

"Oh, so you know how to take it?"

"I don't take crack!"

"Whatever."

"I mean it; I'm so going ki- aaahhhhh!!!" Another wave of missiles came flying towards Guy and Zuho. Zuho barely dodged them. He then, landed on top of one of the missiles and checked to see if he could control it with electricity, and he could.

"Great! Now to teach you a lesson." Zuho exclaimed.

Both flew towards each other on their rockets. Guy took out his swords and engulfed them in flames. Zuho created his own electric swords.

They clashed, and the world seemed to have stopped for a split second on their contact.

They did this several times until the planes released another wave of missiles. They dodged the missiles and flew towards each other once again. This time they threw fire balls and electric balls at each other. Some hit the intended target, and others were dodged. They did this once more.

When they flew towards each other again, they were flying right into each other. Before the missiles met, they jumped off of the missiles by doing a back flip. In mid back flip, they both flew towards each other.

"Thunder punch!" Zuho cried.

"Fire punch!" Guy bellowed.

They both hit each other.

"Thunder kick!"

"Blaze kick!"

Both connected.

"Static Touch!"

"Ember!"

"Thunder shock!"

"Fireball!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Thunder!"

"Fireblast!"

"Lightining!"

"Blast burn!"

The last two moves caused a giant explosion that destroyed the planes.

Guy and Zuho were now falling again.

"I didn't know they'd go so far as to use some moves from Pokémon." Cedric exclaimed.

"I don't think they cared." Sonrick replied.

Guy and Zuho eventually slowed their falling to afloat.

"You're gettin' the hang of this." Guy finally said.

"You're good too." Zuho replied.

"Round one-draw. Now let's start Round Two."

Guy and Zuho began fist fighting as they threw their punches and kicks. Zuho punched Guy so hard, that he flew about six yards away from him. Zuho flew towards him to follow up with a kick. Guy grabbed his foot and threw the boy behind him. He then shot a fireball at him. They kept attacking each other until they ran out of breath.

Without realizing it, they had "traveled" over to what looked like a tornado region. There were at least seven strong and extremely tall tornadoes in the vicinity.

"First planes and now tornadoes. What's next, a giant, violent storm?" Zuho muttered.

"Maybe, if we're lucky." Guy responded.

"You're acting like an idiot."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well there's nothing to do except fight."

"Let's."

Guy flew over to Zuho and punched him into a tornado. Zuho was whisked around several times until he was shot out of the top of the tornado. He stopped his fall and glared at Guy. Zuho looked liked he had been shipwrecked, alone on an uncharted island for a year, and then chased by a hungry pack of wolves.

"That's it!" Zuho shouted. He charged at Guy, and they began to fight. Zuho punched Guy into a tornado.

"Ha! What goes around comes around." Zuho said in a defiant tone.

Unlike Zuho, Guy used the tornado to just move him around and he then flew back to Zuho and gave him a kick. Zuho flew, once again, into another tornado, just to be blown out of it again.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Zuho exclaimed.

"Hey, what goes around comes around." Guy said mockingly.

"Shut! Up!"

Zuho began throwing a volley of electric balls at the swordsman. Guy dodged most of them, coming out with a few scratches more than he had before the attack.

"You really have to calm down, or you'll lose this match." Guy said more out of concern for Zuho.

"Just got a little carried away."

"Now let's really fight."

Guy and Zuho both flew towards each other. They began pounding each other and holding nothing back. They used their fire and electric powers as well. Soon, they got caught inside a tornado. With the wind causing its own damage, Guy and Zuho continued to inflict pain on each other. They both shot out a stream of electricity and fire at each other while they were still inside of the tornado. The powers of the streams of elements were so powerful, that it somehow destroyed the tornado.

As the smoke cleared, Guy and Zuho were still floating and breathing heavily.

"You're Japanese right?" Guy uttered.

"Yeah." Zuho plainly said.

"So you're familiar with the move Fireball Mayhem?"

"Of course!" Zuho's entire mood lightened.

"Well you're about to see a modified version." Guy said as he flew over to a tornado. When he got there, he sent out his clones, but instead of two appearing, three clones appeared.

They were now floating over the tornado. They all aligned themselves one over the other. They extended their arms. They began spinning. The Guy on the bottom spinned in the direction of the tornado which was left. The other three Guys spun the opposite direction of the Guy below them. So from bottom to top it was left, right, left, and right. They moved their arms up and down a little bit. They started shooting fireballs, and as they spun faster, the number of fire balls they launched increased.

Zuho began dodging them with ease, but with the fireballs flying everywhere, it became harder and harder to even block the fireballs. Zuho was finally hit dead on. Although he was stunned for only a few seconds, it was enough time for him to get hit again and again.

"We got him!" the Guy on the bottom exclaimed.

All of the Guys were now aiming their fireballs at Zuho. Then the top one flew over to him and began using his fire powers to deliver burning physical attacks to the Japanese boy.

He continued doing this until the new Guy on top flew over to Zuho. He started using his swords to create more cuts and gashes on the electrifying boy.

The third Guy delivered more fireballs and then all of the Guys who had attacked disappeared.

The real Guy flew towards Zuho with his swords burning with blood red fire.

Zuho was completely out of it when the other Guy attacked, but with devirtualization so close, he was back in the action. Guy was a few feet above him so he reached up and grabbed him, letting all of the electricity flow through Guy's body. It looked like Raiden from Mortal Kombat electrocuting a gray Noob Saibot.

Zuho stopped shocking him and began beating him up with his electric powers. Then he ended his assault with an electric punch to the head.

Guy and Zuho were now bleeding profusely. For Zuho, on his forehead and chest, and for Guy, across his face below the part that was covered by the headband and his left shoulder. They both had first, second and third degree burns scattered over their bodies, and they had cuts and bruises all over their body as well.

"I think this match is coming to a close." Lee said.

"I don't know." Yoshi said. "I think it's just reaching the climax."

"You're tougher than I thought." Guy said.

"So you underestimated me?" Zuho said as he smiled.

"Just your health and endurance."

"I see."

"Now that I know that you can last longer, it's time to turn it up a notch."

The tornadoes had died away when they started fighting. They were trying their, hardest to end this match with their own self as the victor, but the more they tried, the more health and endurance they seemed to possessed.

They were creating so many explosions, that their old friends came back to play.

"Here come the planes." Yoshi warned the two fighters.

"And I was having fun too." Guy whined.

"You acting different is really scaring me."

"I'm just blowin' some steam off."

"Those planes could help you." Zuho said suggesting that Guy should destroy them to blow steam off.

Guy smirked. "You're right."

When the planes sent their missiles towards the two unidentified fighting objects, Guy and Zuho began dodging them. Zuho took control of an electric missile, but Guy was flying right towards the fighter that was closest.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Jeremie wondered for Guy was merely inches away from the jet.

He landed on the front of the jet. He somehow opened the door of the plane. The pilot tried to make Guy fall off, but Guy stuck to the plane like a bug to the outside of a car door.

When Guy opened the door, the pilot desperately tried to hit him off. Guy dodged his attempts and in one move, he threw the pilot out of the plane. He closed the door, and took the controls of the jet.

"He just high-jacked that plane." Aelita said astonished.

"Yep, you can do many things when you're a part of the GLAA." Z said proudly.

"I hate you, Guy!" Zuho exclaimed.

Guy's voice was heard through the speaker. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You're just mad because you didn't think of this first."

Guy began launching all kinds of missiles. Zuho dodged them even though he was flying on a missile. He was doing good until the other planes not only attacked him, but the plane that Guy took control of as well.

Zuho was hit by a missile, and he probably would have been devirtualized if he had not used his own missile as a shield.

He flew over to a fighter and used his electric powers to eject the pilot out of the fighter. He quickly got in and now it was a real fight in the skies.

Guy and Zuho took out the other planes easily with their missiles. Then it was time take each other out.

"Let's see how well you handle your first match in a plane." Guy said.

He pressed a few buttons and two sabers came out of the sides. Guy tried to cut Zuho's plane, but he dodged just in time.

"This isn't fair. I don't know how to work this thing." Zuho complained. He pressed a few buttons and the jet suddenly took off in a blur. Zuho was now screaming for the fighter to stop. He pressed a few more buttons, and the plane slowed.

"Well that's one way to find out how it works."

"Well how do _you_ work this thing?" Zuho challenged Guy.

"Use, the manual. It's right next the seat, duh."

". . . .Oh."

Guy laughed. "Just to make you feel a little bit better, this is my third time controlling a fighter."

"Well that helps some." Zuho said as he read a little bit of the manual. "I think I'm ready."

"Then let the games begin!"

They both began firing missiles at one another. They dodged them and fired again.

Guy shot a few heat seeking missiles. Zuho, not knowing this, dodged them and continued to fly. He fired some missiles, and just when it looked like he was getting somewhere. One of the four heat-seeking missiles hit him.

"What the!?" Zuho managed to turn the missile radar on." Heat-seeking missiles?!" You'll pay for that!"

He began flying around, and then he flew straight towards Guy's plane, he quickly dipped down and flew under it. Guy took the tree missiles head on.

The next part was brilliant.

Guy's plane was close to malfunctioning. So Zuho was flying towards it, but still was a good distance away from it. Guy fired some missiles, but Zuho used his electric powers to send them back to Guy and with a few of his own as well.

"Dang it!" Guy exclaimed. The missiles destroyed the fighter, and there was a big explosion. Guy used a fire blast to fly his self away from the explosion. He was flying at a remarkable pace. He was headed straight towards Zuho's plane. With his swords ablaze and ready, he flew towards the plane.

"Are you crazy!?" Zuho remarked.

"Stupid!" Link exclaimed.

"He's at it again." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Zuho had no time to do anything as the boy neared. They both connected, and the plane was cut into two pieces, and then exploded. Zuho managed to get out before Guy's swords reached the cockpit.

Now both were airplane-less.

"That was cool." Cedric complimented.

"You're tellin' me." Yoshi responded.

"You're really somethin', you know that?" Zuho remarked.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Guy responded.

"Well let's continue."

Zuho and Guy continued their bout. It was punch for punch, kick and kick, and fire for electricity.

Doing such an impressive maneuver took a lot out of Guy, and he didn't have time to regain stamina. Zuho used this to his advantage. Everything Guy threw at him, he dodged and hit back.

Zuho was doing all kinds of combos, and it actually looked like he was going to win. That's when Guy turned to his supposed last resort. He lunged towards Zuho and bit him on his shoulder. Zuho gasped because of pain, astonishment, and confusion. He tried to get him off, but he wouldn't move.

"Why'd he bite him?" Yumi inquired.

"To regain stamina because now he does not have to worry about Zuho coming after him." Doug answered.

"Desperate times cause for desperate measures." Dexter said.

"You'd do anything to win this match, wouldn't you?"

"Nnnhnn." Guy said still biting Zuho's shoulder. After another minute, he finally let go. Zuho massaged his left shoulder for a few seconds.

He was about say something when dark storm clouds flew in. It got very windy and started to rain. Guy took his headband off and looked at the scene. A streak of lightning flashed with thundering close behind.

At first, Guy's expression looked worried, but it slowly turned into a happy one. "This will make fighting you more of a challenge. With the rain, I can't use my fire powers, and your electricity is strengthened with me being so wet. You also get another boost from the lightning if you learn how to use it properly."

"So why are you smiling?" Zuho's own expression was puzzled.

"Like I said before, I love a good challenge." With the headband tied around his eyes, the battle started up again.

Zuho used his electric powers a lot, and they really helped. All Guy had was his swords, invisibility, martial arts, and . . . his clones!

Guy, remembering this, sent out two clones. They began fighting Zuho. The tables had dramatically turned.

The Guys used their martial arts skills to brutally beat Zuho into a bloody pulp. When they finished their beating, they floated back, and all three of them gave Zuho a devastating kick to the head. The kick began to devirtualize Zuho, but before he was completely devirtualized, he was struck by lightning.

His eyes shot open and his legs reappeared.

"What happened?" Burrick blurted out, very confused.

"If someone were to get hit by an element they can control, could they regain health instead of being afflicted by pain?" Doug asked the GLAA members. Actually yes." Z answered.

"There a number of people who have this ability, and on Lyoko, Zuho's one of them." Rick explained.

"And once again, you've proved yourself to be a worthy commentator." Z exclaimed.

"What is up with your husband and fighting?" Doug whispered to Leala.

"I think he was born that way, but ever since we were young, he has loved superheroes." she replied.

Zuho had finally stopped falling. He felt energized. He flew over to the three samurai with his right hand building more electricity. When he was a few feet away, he let the electricity explode all over the place.

Two of the Guys were instantly devirtualized, while the other felt the pain of the electricity jolt through his body.

Zuho looked at Guy who was a lump now. He slowly stood up and looked pretty mad.

"Now that's painful."

"Almost as painful as your version of the Fireball Mayhem?"

"About three fifths of the way."

"I'll just have to work on that."

Zuho sent his electricity, but Guy dodged it with his swords in hand, he delivered a few blows and more openings in Zuho. They kept fighting. Guy was getting shocked, and Zuho was getting cut.

Guy's mouth showed gritted teeth that were trying its best to endure the pain, but there just didn't seem to be any hope when Zuho delivered a dazzling electric uppercut. Zuho began delivering many shocking combos and jolts of electricity. He kept brutalizing Guy and he was nearing the end. The storm started to clear up, and the rain had stopped.

Zuho was still going on strong. Guy's headband was now falling from the sky. Guy's newly uncovered eyes showed a black one a red bruise between his eyes. His eyes just seemed to be sitting in their sockets, while their owner was getting beatened. Zuho finally ended the beating by kicking him into the now blue, sunny sky.

Guy stared at the sun, but not directly. He stared for a few seconds before he closed his eyes. He let himself be bathed by the sunlight and its warmth. The warmth that he felt rekindled the fire in his heart and gave him strength. The warmth of the sun reminded him of the burning passion of everything that he ever believed in.

Guy flipped and stretched out his body. "O mighty sun! Cast down your glowing fire and fill me up with burning rage so that I may win this fight!" Guy shouted.

Suddenly, a beam of fire shot from the sun and hit Guy. It engulfed and gave him health and strength. The beam disappeared and Guy, still engulfed with fire, took his swords and flew straight for Zuho. Zuho tried to block and dodge his blows but to no avail. Zuho was massacred. There was nothing he could do to stop the assault. Guy then thrusted his burning swords through the chest of Zuho.

A few seconds later, Zuho was devirtualized.

Yoshi ran over to the scanners and caught Zuho as he fell out.

"I have probably read every manga and have watched every anime, and I have played many action and adventure games. So I know a thing or two about a good battle. And I know for a fact, that I will never forget this battle." Yoshi said.

"Thanks." was all that Zuho could get out. Everyone else gave him compliments.

"How do you two know each other anyways?" Sonrick asked after all of the compliments.

"Ulrich introduced us to each other, and a friendship like no other was born." Yoshi responded.

"Yeah, and as a friend, I pick you." Zuho decreed.

Yoshi shouted with glee as he ran into the scanners.

"Looks like Guy's personality is being shown." Zuho said.

"Yeah, he's acting like someone I've heard of." Yumi responded.

"Could he be Ulrich?" Sonrick wondered.

"But Ulrich doesn't act like an idiot." Aelita said.

"Not all the time." Dolslik mumbled.

"I just can't see Ulrich saying how lucky it would be to have a storm come in while fighting." Jeremie said.

"Maybe the Ulrich that you know wouldn't, but the one we grew up with would." Rachel mumbled.

"Well let's just keep watching." Odd suggested.

Yoshi was finally materialized. The minute he began falling, he landed down on solid ground. Yoshi looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a busy city. Cars were flying by, and people were walking by. He then gave a quick check of his outfit.

He was wearing a martial arts outfit. The shirts and pants were white, and the headband and belt were red. Ending the outfit were two swords strapped to his back.

"Cool outfit." Yoshi smiled. "Wonder where Guy is." he said more to himself.

"I'm right here."

Yoshi turned around to see Guy.

"Ready to begin?" Yoshi said.

"Sure."

"Fight in the city. This should be interesting." Lucky remarked.

Guy and Yoshi drew their swords and began to battle right there. The citizens screamed in terror and began to run away from the scene. They clashed and clanged. Each one showing how well they were at sword fighting.

They ended fighting in the streets, and both of them almost got hit by a car. They both jumped out of the way and continued fighting.

People began exiting their cars and evacuating the area. Guy kicked Yoshi, and he flew onto the hood of the car. Guy tried to stab him there, but Yoshi rolled off of the car. This meant that Guy's sword stabbed the engine. He yanked out his sword and both boys ran away from the car as it exploded. This caused a sort of chain reaction as cars exploded, one by one. All of the cars caused a giant explosion. This meant that Yoshi and Guy were both caught. As the smoke cleared, both boys were standing up, showing off their cuts, bruises, and burns.

"Didn't see that coming." Yoshi muttered.

"Yeah." Guy agreed. "Now where were we?"

"Oh yeah, I was kickin' your butt."

With that said Yoshi and Guy went back to their swordfight. There was bloodshed, but they didn't care. Their fight pushed them away from the main part of the city, and over to a construction zone.

"I don't like the looks of this." X said as he imagined all of the ways a person could die in a construction site.

Guy and Yoshi fought up a long plank of wood that put them on a set of read beams.

Yoshi went for a horizontal swipe. Guy dunked and kicked him in the chin. Yoshi stumbled back. He regained composure and made a vertical cut on Guy's body. He tried to stab him in the stomach, but Guy jumped and held onto the red beam that was a few feet above them. He then began kicking Yoshi repeatedly until he was out of reach. He dropped down and charged towards him. Yoshi grabbed him just in time and threw him over to another set of read beams. Then he actually tried to run over there even though there was a giant gap between the two sets, and they were both high up.

Fortunately, a crane was lifting a long tube. So when he got to the gap, he ran through the tunnel and onto the other set of beams.

"What is this? One of those old cartoons where they wander into a construction zone unknowingly but managed to come out safely because of building equipment?" Doug said, not believing what he just saw.

Once Yoshi got to the other side, both swordsmen began fighting an all out sword battle. They kept fighting until they reached the other side of the beams. They were about to fall to the ground when a rising beam carried them to another set of beams. This set took them back down to the ground because of the diagonal beams that went down to lower levels.

"That was completely stupid." Doug said.

"I know!" Hacker and Cam commented.

"That's what happens when you get too involved in a match." Biggs replied.

Yoshi had gained the upper hand when he finally separated Guy from his swords. He cut him up, and sent him to the ground. He was about stab Guy.

"Now I have you." he exclaimed as blood dripped from his face.

"Yoshi!" Guy blurted out.

"Don't try to stop me because it won't work."

"No, look, look behind you!" Yoshi turned around and saw a giant yellow monster.

"Is that, is that a giant . . . . huge . . . enormous . . . . bull-bulldo . . . . zer." Yoshi stammered.

"Yes, and if we don't move, it'll crush us!" Guy exclaimed.

Yoshi and Guy both ditched their swords and ran for their lives. They were finally out of the construction zone.

They both gasped for air after running from the fast, giant bulldozer.

"Now, where were we?" Yoshi said.

"We were right here!" Guy answered as he punched Yoshi's brains out. They began a fist fight as they reached the busy part of the city. It became apparent that not only was Yoshi the superior in sword fighting, he was also the superior at martial arts.

"It's obvious that Yoshi is and expert at swordsmanship and martial arts, but why he did learn it?" Hacker wondered.

"Because he's a Japanese nationalist, and he thinks that if he knows all about that kind of stuff, he could show other people how much pride he has." Zuho answered.

"Yeah, he also thinks that it will make him more like an anime or manga character. But that's mainly for martial arts. For swordsmanship, it's because of-" Yumi added.

"The legend of the Rising Red Sun Squad." Yumi and Zuho said together.

"What's that about?" Dolslik asked.

"It's a Japanese legend about a group of people who come to save Japan from the forces of evil. Zuho explained.

"Yeah, there's a person who can turn into a dragon, a geisha warrior, and a samurai." Amy stated.

"Well what does that have to do with Yoshi and sword fighting?" Sonrick wondered.

"Because it's real, and he wants to be a part of it. It would mean that he is a national symbol of Japan." Cam responded.

"So you mean to tell me that they're superheroes?" Sonrick said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Wouldn't this be worldwide news though?"

"It is, but only when the legend is fulfilled, and that's every generation." Rick said.

"How do you guys know it?" X asked the Sterns who seemed very familiar with the story.

"Our grandpa tells everyone that legend." Rick mumbled.

"Oh, and another thing, why are you actins like that's the first time you've heard about people with superpowers? That's been happening since ten years ago." X asked Sonrick.

"Yeah where have you been?" Dolslik said.

"Oh trust me, I know about that, but when you said it was a legend, I thought it was something that started from some old dead guy. Then you said it was a true story, and that would mean it's been happening before ten years ago.

"There's been other superheroes before you guys? When?" Naruto asked.

"Superheroes aren't active now, but six years ago all the way back to ten years ago, there were many known superheroes and super villains alike. People say that they gained superpowers from a meteor shower." Rick explained.

"Why a meteor shower?" Lydia said.

"Because it was the weirdest one yet." Ijiyo said. "This meteor shower happened all over the entire Earth. A week later, there were over a hundred stories of people who could do extraordinary feats."

The weird thing is that six years after that, the superheroes and villains started disappearing, or in anther words, you didn't hear a word about them." Kelly concluded.

"I wonder what happened to them." Yumi said.

"Maybe we'll never know." Jeremie said.

"Well let's get back to the fight before we miss anything else." X said.

And they missed a lot. Guy and Yoshi were bleeding more, more bruises, cuts, and burns for both boys because of Guy's fire and of Yoshi's energy blasts which he found out about by shooting Guy into an oncoming car with one of them. They began punching and kicking themselves into a tall office building. Yoshi kicked Guy so hard that he flew into an elevator that on the other side of the building. Now Yoshi knows he has super strength.

Yoshi ran into the elevator, and now they were fighting inside of it as it went up because someone had summoned it to the sixth floor. When the elevator reached the floor, instead of the doors sliding open, Yoshi burst out of the door followed by Guy. They fought their way over to one of those water fountains with the jug and a coffee machine. The top of the jug (which is actually the bottom) was open. Yoshi grabbed Guy's head and dunked it in the water.

Guy was thrashing around, but Yoshi kept it under the water. Guy finally got Yoshi off by managing to hit him with a blast of fire. Yoshi stumbled back a bit. Guy got the hot coffee and poured it all over Yoshi. Yoshi screamed until his head popped off.

They kept fighting until they reached an office. Yoshi took Guy's head and began banging it onto a keyboard.

"You got mail!" the computer said.

"Look at that. I got a victory and mail." Yoshi said as he pressed ok.

"Fired!?" I'm fired!?"

"Don't worry. They mean literally." Guy said.

"Oh . . . . wait a minute!" Yoshi exclaimed. Before he knew it, Guy set Yoshi on fire.

Then he threw him out of the glass windows. Yoshi's fall was broken by a truck that was full of hay.

He jumped out and began searching for a way to put the fire out. He ran over to a fancy restaurant and jumped into the fish tank filled with fish.

Guy, who had followed Yoshi to the restaurant, destroyed the tank by throwing a plate at it. The contents spilled out along with Yoshi. Yoshi got up and spit out a fish that somehow got inside of his mouth.

He then grabbed a large fish and began slapping Guy with it. Guy stopped the assault by biting the fish. He immediately spitted it out.

"Eww! That's nothing like sushi!" the samurai exclaimed.

The two boys began to duke it out in the restaurant. They made their way over to a tank filled with crabs and lobsters. After delivering a few punches to the head, Guy grabbed two lobsters and put them in Yoshi's pants. Yoshi's eyes lit up as he began dancing and shaking around; Guy was laughing at the entire scene.

Yoshi managed to remove the lobsters. Guy was still laughing. Yoshi who was a bundle of nerves now took several crabs and lobsters and threw them onto the laughing boy. Guy was now in pinching pain, and now it was Yoshi's turn to laugh.

Guy shook the crabs and lobsters off, and both resumed to fist fighting. They made their way over to a deserted dinner table because everyone had ran away by this point. For the third time, Yoshi grabbed Guy's head and slammed it onto a plate of food.

"How do you like them apples!?" Guy's arms were once again, flailing around. Guy's hand felt around the table and grabbed another plate of food. With some luck, he slammed that plate into Yoshi's face.

"Talk about just desserts." Guy retorted.

Guy grabbed a clean plate and smashed it on top of Yoshi's cranium. He was about to punch him, but Yoshi turned Guy completely over so he was facing him. (Guy's on the table.) He took a fork and tried to stab him with it.

Guy moved his head and swiftly grabbed a knife. He swung it towards Yoshi's face, but it was blocked by the fork. Yoshi was balancing himself on a chair and table with each foot on both objects.

Guy managed to flip the chair over with his foot, sending Yoshi into the air for a few seconds before falling onto the ground. Yoshi stood up and they were both back to fighting.

They made their way over to the bar. Guy took an empty bottle of beer and smashed it on top of his head. He grabbed Yoshi and slid him over the counter. He fell off with a loud crash.

He stood up slowly. Guy rushed towards him. Yoshi shot three blasts of energy at the samurai, making him fly towards the empty kitchen.

Yoshi walked in and was about to shoot Guy with another blast, but Guy dodged it and hit him with a frying pan. Yoshi quickly regained composure. Guy made another attempt to hit Yoshi's cranium, but he dodged it. Then he grabbed a large pot and slammed it over Guy's head. He got two large spoons and began banging the pot. He stopped and Guy toppled over.

Guy removed the pot and stood up. Yoshi tried to kick his head off, but he dodged it. Then he grabbed Yoshi's hand and put it on a stove that was still on. Yoshi screamed until his eyes popped out. He pushed Guy off of him, and put his burning hand on Guy's face. Guy yelled as he moved the boy's hand away. They both found a source of water and doused the flames.

They found long sharp knives as well and grabbed them. They started fighting with them. Then they threw them onto the ground and shot a giant burst of energy at each other. They both flew back.

Guy started to stand up, but Yoshi came out of now where and tackled him so hard that they both went through the wall. Now they were outside. Yoshi got up and tried to hit Guy again, but he kicked him in the abs. They began fighting in the traffic. With cars and trucks veering off course and the danger of getting hit by one made this stupid and dangerous.

Yoshi tried a roundhouse kick; Guy dodged and hit Yoshi with a blast of energy, sending him into the building behind him, which was Chuck E. Cheese's.

They reached the part where they put the mark on you. They would have continued, but the woman at the door wouldn't let them pass. She stopped their fight and separated them.

"If you want in, let me mark you." she said.

Guy walked up and held up his arm. She marked him and then it was Yoshi's turn. When Yoshi passed, she said, "Now you can fight.

Guy and Yoshi resumed their fight as if it were never stopped. Unlike the other places, the people didn't leave just yet. They reached the token machine, and Yoshi kicked Guy to the ground. He found a ten dollar bill on the floor and picked it up. He put it in, and the tokens came pouring out. He started throwing the tokens at the mysterious samurai.

Guy flinched a few times from the hits; with a shout, he bellowed, "Hey kids, free tokens from the karate dude!"

All of a sudden, a large wave of kids came running up to Yoshi. They toppled over him and pummeled him for the tokens. A few minutes later they ran away.

Yoshi was a mess on the floor. Guy stood him up and began punching and kicking him. They both continued over to the whack-a-mole machine. Yoshi tried to punch him, but it was dodged.

Guy grabbed the mallet that was attached to the game and pummeled Yoshi down to the ground.

He dropped the mallet and continued his assault. Yoshi dodged his kick and stood back up with an uppercut. They sent their fight over to where the robots did their act. This is when the people ran away. They had a blast battle where they shot waves of blasts at each other. Yoshi's being the ones with glowing energy, and Guy's being the fireballs. Guy and Yoshi would hide behind the curtains sometimes. Yoshi managed to run away by sending a large blast to the section that Guy was in. He fell out of it and onto the floor.

Yoshi walked away from that part and went towards the back where there was a basketball game. Guy was running towards him, but was stopped by Yoshi throwing the basketballs at him. Guy backed away and started throwing objects at each other and went back to their blast battle.

Guy hit Yoshi with a powerful blast. He ran over to the jungle gym structure and began exploring it. He reached the top part that could let you see the entire building.

He began shooting a swarm of blasts at Yoshi from the window. Yoshi did his best to dodge them, but he got hit by a few of them. He made his way over to the jungle gym structure and began climbing it. Guy left the window and began crawling and climbing inside of it. They soon met up just outside of the pool of plastic balls.

They lunged at each other and fell right in. They punched and kicked each other.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that they were a bunch of stupid kids that are acting like idiots." Jeremie said.

"I think they are." Dolslik muttered.

Yoshi stood up and shot a blast at Guy that made him go through the structure and through the entrance.

"Hey I have to check your mark!" the girl at the entrance exclaimed.

The structure fell on top of Yoshi. He slowly emerged from the rubble.

He ran to the entrance and got his arm checked for the mark. After that, he ran outside and looked for the samurai.

Guy found him first and gave Yoshi more bruises and burns. They were finally reaching a long bridge.

They began brawling along the bridge that was over the glassy blue sea. The dangerous thing about this was the fact that there was heavy traffic here and the drivers were too stubborn to care about the two warriors or to even leave the vicinity.

To avoid the traffic, they jumped on top of a large truck. They threw blasts and physical attacks at each other. There was so much bloodshed.

That's when Guy shot a strong beam of fire at Yoshi, but he dodged it. The bridge took the hit. This left a wide gap.

Guy jumped off of the vehicle and did his best to dodge the cars that were now trying to leave the scene. Some people left their cars and ran away.

The truck met an abrupt stop. This threw Yoshi off of the truck. He stumbled and rolled violently towards the new pit. His body disappeared as it reached the edge.

Guy was breathing hard from the match.

"Is it over?" Sonrick asked.

"No, I'm still here." grumbled Yoshi's voice. He managed to hold on to the cliff. He pulled himself up and stood up. Guy had his back towards him.

Yoshi began running towards him. Guy turned around and was about to hit him when Yoshi tackled him to the ground and beat the living snot out him. He then grabbed a large piece of sharp glass. He planned to stab him with it.

"Yoshi." Guy mumbled.

"Now don't you try to stop me." Yoshi bellowed.

"Look behind you."

Yoshi turned his head to see a tower of water rising behind him.

"No!" He yelled. He tried to stab him before the water fell on him. The glass was almost close piercing Guy's chest when the water wrapped around Yoshi's waist and pulled him into the air. Yoshi bellowed.

Guy stood with his hand outstretched. He made the water pull Yoshi under the surface. Then the water seemed to be hitting Yoshi.

There was a lot of violent moving and then nothing.

Guy looked closely and saw Yoshi's hand devirtualize.

Yumi and Zuho ran over to the scanner. Yoshi stumbled out.

"Good job." Yumi said.

"Yeah, you were great." Zuho said.

"Well, I'm pissed." Yoshi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yumi said.

"He had water powers and didn't even use them until he snatched victory from my hands."

After settling down, Yoshi was getting ready to pick the next fighter.

"Well I would pick Yumi, but I'll go with X."

"X? Why X!? No offense." Yumi exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." X said as he made his way over to the scanner.

"Why'd you pick him?" Yumi asked again.

"He said he'll give me his entire manga collection." Yoshi mumbled.

Yumi glared at him. "Well, all I can do is wait." she said.

And you'll have to do wait for the next chapter.

Sorry, but no Visions of the Future today, but the next chapter is chapter 21: Superhero Vets. That must mean that the Code Lyoko gang fights next!

So all I have to say is review, review, review!


	21. Superhero Vets

I'm back and here's a chapter for all of ya! But just to let all of you know, I'm thinking of adding Pokémon to the mix of major crossovers just wanted you to know that.

I do not own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto.

So here's Chapter 21: Superhero Vets

While X was being materialized, Ulrich's old friends were getting anxious.

"Why are you guys squirming around like that?" Yumi finally asked.

"Y-you'll see." Burrick said with his eyes glued to the screen.

X suddenly appeared and fell to the ground. All of a sudden, the entire field turned white. Then a dirt ground appeared. Grass and trees shot up, reaching great heights. Then moss and vines started growing all around the place. Everywhere you looked, there was green

"So this is like the forest sector but with more of a tropical rainforest vibe to it." Jeremie concluded.

"Mmhm." Dexter confirmed.

After looking at the new surroundings, X looked at his outfit. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a dark green cloak draped over his shoulders, loose dark green pants and brown boots ended his outfit. On his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"There goes his weapon." Yumi said.

"Arrows. Nice." Odd remarked.

"That's it? Aww man!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"What a disappointment." mumbled Biggs.

"Oh come on, he can still do it." Ann pointed out.

"Still do what?" Aelita asked.

"You'll see."

X now had the bow in hand, seeing just how good it was.

Guy walked up to him with a big eager look on his face. He chuckled and said, "Oh, this should be good."

"What?" X wondered.

"Our battle, that's what."

"What makes you say that?" the boy wondered with a small smirk on his face.

"I heard about you that's what."

"I'm not following."

"You'll see."

With that, Guy took out his swords and backed away. X walked back as he fitted an arrow into the bow. He released, and the match was under way.

Guy easily dodged it as he ran towards X. X shot three arrows at him. Guy dodged two and cut one in half with his swords. He reached X and attacked. X dodged all of his attempts and tripped Guy up.

He jumped up and shot another arrow while in the air. Guy rolled over and stood back up, while X landed on a low branch of the tree. Guy ran towards the tree as X shot arrows in sets of three. Guy dodged and slashed them as he made his way to the tree.

He ran up the tree and made it to the branch. X dodged his stabs and slashes. He then jumped off of the branch and onto the branch of another tree.

"Looks like Guy's got the upper hand." Odd said.

"For now." Hacker replied.

X was getting frustrated. _'I need better arrows.'_ he thought.

He pulled another arrow out. The arrow transformed into a blue one. He looked at the arrow in somewhat awe.

Guy had jumped over to the branch and started attacking. X dodged his moves and shot the arrow at Guy. The arrow hit and there was an explosion. Guy and X fell out of the tree. Both had burns and bruises, Guy having the most because he was hit by the exploding arrow.

"Guess I have to be more careful." X said.

Guy and X resumed their battle. X shot more exploding arrows, but Guy dodged them. He was NOT going to try and block them. Guy used the explosions to hide himself in the smoke. X stopped shooting to find where he was. Out of nowhere, Guy jumped out and began cutting him up.

X shot an exploding arrow at the ground to stop Guy's assault.

_'These do me no good if I can't shoot them faster.' _X thought.

When he pulled and arrow this time, it was slim and a creamy white color. X shot the arrow and it seemed to slice through the air. Guy didn't even have time to block. It hit him in between his chest and abs. He flew back a couple of feet and fell down.

X marveled at the arrows. Guy stood up and took the arrow out. X began shooting his white arrows by sets of three. Guy dodged and blockeed them, but was hit by two on the right side of his chest. They didn't dig in deep, but he still bled. He pulled them out and kept on going.

This time, he engulfed himself in fire. The arrows burned from the intense heat before they could even touch him.

Guy was only about seven feet away when a blue arrow flew by. On contact with the fire, it exploded. Guy only jumped back because he had created a shield of water to lessen the damage.

X was taken aback by how he countered the switch in arrows. Guy took advantage by giving him a powerful jab. X stumbled back and looked at Guy.

"You really are an experienced warrior." X commented.

"You seem to have some experience as well. This is what I meant by that this will be a good battle."

"I see, but I bet I have more than you probably thought." X said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you in one minute."

"Alright, it's finally time." Cam exclaimed.

"The real battle is about to begin!" Rachel said.

Yoshi, Zuho, Cameron, Sam, Saiyushi and the other adults, and the original Lyoko Gang were all confused.

"What's going on?" Saiyushi asked puzzled.

"Just watch." Dolslik replied.

"It's time to go. . . . X!" (I know, lame.)

X was engulfed in white light. When the light disappeared. X's outfit changed. The shirt was black and had a white X going across it. The sleeves reached a little pass his elbows. The cloak was now white and, he was wearing black fingerless gloves. His pants were black and, the shoes were white with black x's on the sides. Ending the outfit was a black mask that had and X splashed across it. He still had the bows and arrows.

"His outfit looks different." Sonrick stated.

"Yeah, his old one was a skin tight one, and he had no cloak." Dolslik added.

"I am guessing that his Lyoko outfit provided the type of clothes, and his old outfit provided the colors and designs." Doug suggested.

"You're right X's outfits were merged to create that one." Cam confirmed.

"Could someone tell us what's going on!" Jeremie exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Have any of you heard of the superhero Kid X?" Cam said.

"Yeah, he was a superhero in America that was around for about three years." Odd said.

"Xavier is him." Sonrick said. (For those who don't remember, that's X's real name)

"Oh, it all makes sense!" Zuho exclaimed.

"That's why he wanted to fight so eagerly." Yumi responded.

"Ooohh! I'm so mad!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Why?" Aelita inquired.

"Because if I knew that we had our powers in this universe, I would have used them. I could have like stood a chance."

"You have superpowers too?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Maddie answered with a frown on her face.

"What _are_ your superpowers?" Zuho asked.

"I can copy the moves of my opponents and use them for the rest of the day, or I could transfer them over to another superhero. Besides that, I can use my mirror technique which sends the attacks and powers of the user right back at them."

"Wait a minute, were you Kopy Kat?" Jeremie asked.

"Like yeah."

"So you were a part of the UB System and you were Kameleo Kid's partner?" the boy genius exclaimed.

"Well I like see you're a fan of my work."

"Yeah, I loved the duo of you and Kameleo Kid."

"Ok, ok. Let's get back to the fight." Z said.

"Well. Let's begin!"

With that, X attacked Guy; he punched Guy a few times and then he placed a red X on his right arm and moved away before meeting Guy's cold steel.

He shot a normal arrow. Guy dodged it by sidestepping, but the arrow swerved and hit the red X. The X flashed and exploded.

"What happened?" Aelita wondered.

"That was X's "X Marks the Spot technique." Biggs said.

"The red x makes every weapon that X shoots or throws at the opponent hit the x and then it explodes." Doug explained.

Guy stood up. X approached him. Guy tried to hit him a couple of times and did but, X put an x on his leg. Guy tried to remove it but to no avail.

X shot an exploding arrow at him. The explosion was even worse.

Guy had several severe burns all over his body.

"You can't take those x's off so easily. They're basically glued to your body."

Guy began attacking from afar. He threw many fireballs. Some hit X, and others just burned the trees.

X was jumping from tree to tree. He landed on a branch and shot something at Guy from his hand.

Guy, thinking it was a blast blocked it with his sword. On closer inspection, it turned out to be the cursed red X.

X was now getting ready to shoot and exploding arrow. The second he shot it. Guy's sword sunk into the trunk of the tree that X was in. The arrow turned around and hit it. X flew out of the tree from the loud explosion.

"Very clever, very sly indeed—throwing your sword in my vicinity to hurt me." X said as he got up. "The more we fight, the more superhero moments that I remember. Well, let's continue." X said.

Guy sent out his two clones, but they were defeated right away by a blast. X had crossed his arms so that they made and X. Then and X-shaped blast shot out of his arms. The blast began to enlarge and stretch out. The three Guys had no time to dodge the move, and they were hit.

Guy stood up. "What was that!?" he yelled.

"That was my X blast. I guess you could say that's my trademark move." X explained.

"You get more and more interesting as this match progresses."

"So do you in every match."

Guy chuckled. "Yeah, allow me to show you."

Guy used his super speed to reach X. X shot out more red x's. Guy dodged them and finally reached the boy. He began cutting him up. He finished by kicking X down to the ground. X got up and jumped to the nearest branch.

He then shot out another X blast. Guy began running away. He was unaware that X had put three small red x's on his body. The blast followed and struck him down as a large explosion erupted.

Guy rolled out of the smoke and stood up. Guy sheathed his swords. He began shooting fire and water balls at X. X jumped out of the tree and began dodging the attacks. He was doing well but soon was pummeled with the blasts.

X stood up and began shooting his fast arrows.

Guy dodged some of them. He tried to reach him, but X shot an exploding arrow to the ground to create a diversion.

Guy jumped into the trees to see where X was. He spotted him jumping into a tree also. He jumped from treetop to treetop. X was unaware of Guy's location until he was only a tree away. With swords in hand, Guy jumped over to X's branch. He began slicing and dicing. X was finally able to dodge his moves and jump down to the ground. He shot and exploding arrow at the trunk, and the explosion made the tree topple over.

Guy jumped over to another tree. X shot a red x at him, but he dodged it. Then X began to wonder, _'I wonder if I can combine my fast arrows with the exploding ones.' _

He tried to imagine them up as he picked an arrow from his quiver. The arrow was a light blue. He took aim and fired. The arrow sliced through the air and hit Guy off of the tree. The arrow didn't explode, but it had much force.

Guy pulled the arrow out of his abs as he stood up, and blood poured out. X began shooting these fast and strong arrows. Guy dodged all but three that pierced and ripped his flesh.

X began shooting red x's at Guy. Guy ran and dodged them, but then X shot an X blast that hit Guy. While he was still stunned with the blast, X shot a white x onto his chest. He began shooting all kinds of arrows at Guy. The thing is, they didn't hit the X. They just hit Guy.

"My red X makes my attacks hit _it_, but my white X makes my projectiles hit what the white X is latched on to." X explained.

Guy did the only thing that he could do. He ran. X was jumping from tree to tree, shooting his many types of arrows and X blasts.

Guy was covered in deep cuts, bruises, and burns. He had to think of a way to defeat X.

He went super speed as he turned invisible.

"Turning invisible isn't going to help you. That x will still lead my attacks towards you." X said.

Guy remained invisible. X continued to shoot blasts and arrows. The arrows and blasts were turning around.

All of a sudden, X fell out of the tree, and was now on the ground. The weird thing is that he wasn't touching the ground. It looked like he was floating. Then Guy reappeared under him. He had him in a bear hug and wasn't letting go.

"What are you doing?" X exclaimed.

"Those arrows are coming for me, but to get to me, they'll have to go through you. Literally." Guy explained.

"But you could still devirtualize yourself. If they touch that white X, there will be an explosion big enough to wipe out half of this forest! X pleaded.

"Let's just say that I'm crazy enough to let that happen." Guy said.

The arrows and blasts were now reaching their target. The blasts hurt them both, but the fast arrows and normal arrows didn't. They only stabbed X. The explosion arrows were basically like the blasts. But the force arrows pierced through X. He was not enjoying this one bit. Then one force arrow hit another arrow and caused it to go through X and hit the white x.

The white x, just like X said, caused an extremely powerful explosion. When the smoke cleared, the beautiful forest was no more. And so was X. Guy, however, was on the ground and bleeding heavily.

Sonrick, Dolslik, and Burrick ran over to the scanner; X crawled out.

"I hate devirtualization, but I hate Guy more." he said.

"Hey, don't we all?" Dolslik joked.

"You . . . . did good." Burrick said.

"Yeah, it was great seein' you as a superhero again." Sonrick exclaimed.

"Well who's next?" Aelita said, hinting for him to pick her.

"Sorry, Aelita, but I promised Biggs that if I lost, I would pick him." Aelita frowned and made puppy dog eyes.

"That only works on Jeremie." Odd joked, receiving a death glare from the boy genius.

Biggs stepped into the scanner. "Yeah! We're finally going to see who Guy is!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Z said.

"Yeah, but Biggs probably has as good of a chance as the Code Lyoko warriors have." Ann said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam said.

"Because he's a superhero too." Hacker answered.

When Biggs landed, the area completely changed. He and Guy were in a steel cage. There were people screaming and yelling all around. The room was dimly lit.

Biggs was wearing black camo pants and a black sleeveless muscle shirt and a silver chain hung around his neck. Around his fingers on both hands were pairs of brass knuckles.

Biggs merely looked at Guy, and Guy merely looked at Biggs. Both were staring each other down. You could see in their eyes that both already respected each other.

"Well are you two gonna fight?" Dexter said.

For their answer, both charged at each other. Biggs with his brass knuckles and Guy with his swords. They both began punching, and cutting, and bruising, and slicing. You could tell that Biggs had been a very impressive superhero in his past.

"How long was Biggs a superhero?" Yumi asked.

"He's been a superhero for five years, and he lost his superpowers three years ago." Cam informed.

"No wonder he's good." Aelita exclaimed.

Guy began raising the bar of his power. Biggs was dodging his swords more than he was attacking.

Guy thrusted his swords forward to stab the tall boy. Biggs sidestepped and grabbed his swords. Guy still held onto them. Biggs swung them around, and Guy finally let go. Then he began bending the swords until they snapped. He threw the broken pieces aside and resumed fighting.

Although Biggs wasn't a good martial artist, he used his strength to overpower Guy. Guy kept his cool though. He focused most of his attacks to Biggs' head and legs.

Biggs went for a hook; Guy jumped into the air to avoid the attack and sent his foot towards his neck. Biggs grabbed his leg and flung him towards the wall of the cage. Guy fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and ran towards Biggs. They both brawled. This time, Guy's attacks were stronger thanks to his own super strength. Biggs was still the stronger one. Guy began to use his fire and water powers to even up the score. This slowed Biggs down, but he managed. Then Guy burst out of the cell with his fire powers. The crowd began to run away as Guy and Biggs took their fight outside.

This tipped the battle in Guy's favor. With more space, Guy could move around more and dodge Biggs' attacks.

Biggs tried for a punch. With super speed, Guy dodged it by running behind him and sent him a powerful kick to the back. Guy then put more distance between them. Then he began shooting fire and water blasts. After pummeling Biggs with these blasts, Biggs decided to stop playing around.

"It's time to stop playing around." Biggs announced.

In one move, his entire body turned into stone as he swung his arm into Guy's torso. Guy flew against the wall and left a shallow imprint on it.

Guy used his super strength and martial arts skills, but it wasn't enough to take down Biggs. With his super strength and the strength that came from being a fighting cinder block, his attacks were painful. Guy was bleeding in several places and even had a few broken bones.

He sent out his two clones. And they all attacked at once. One attacked from afar. One switched between close and long range combat while invisible the whole time. The last one, which was also the real one, attacked close range.

The tables turned again. Biggs punched the real one and began beating him up. He was about to knock him out but was stopped by a fire blast right in his face. He looked up towards the other Guy. He was about to rush over there, but he was hit in the face and started bleeding, but by what, he didn't know. He was then beatened up and fell to the ground. He quickly assumed it was the other Guy. He began punching and kicking the air. Then the real Guy kicked him down in the back.

Biggs stood up and looked at the two visible Guys. Then instead of being rock, he became steel and his right arm stretched out and punched the clone. Then with both arms stretched out, he swung them around and hit the other two Guys. With both clones defeated, the match was in his favor.

Guy would land a punch or kick but would meet with a metal boot crushing his ribs. Guy made fire swords at intense heat and seemed to be doing something until Biggs morphed his arms into swords and cut him up.

Guy's swords vanished. Biggs picked him up with his hand covering his entire face. He stretched his hand so that it covered Guy's entire face and began smashing his body against the wall.

"Could someone explain Biggs' powers a little more clearly?" Yoshi said.

"Biggs has extreme super strength." Cam began," He can also turn his body into stone or steel. His stone form gives him more strength and defense. The steel one gives him even more of the two attributes, the ability to morph body parts, and the ability to stretch out his body. That's basically it."

"Does he have a superhero name?" Cameron asked.

"We called him Brute Force." said Maddie. "Looks like Biggs just might win this thing. He's like murdering the guy." she exclaimed.

It was true. Guy was beatened, bloodied, battered, broken, and bruised any other B word that meant you got your butt kicked . . . But no matter how many walls he went through, he still got up.

"I didn't want to use this trick, but I see it's necessary to beat you." Guy stated.

He closed his eyes and began concentrating on something. He was then engulfed by white light. His body seemed to be splitting into two beings. When the light faded away, there were two Guys.

"What was that supposed do?" a puzzled Dolslik wondered.

"I don't know." Hacker said.

The Guy on the left charged forward and began fighting Biggs, both holding nothing back. The other one attacked in both ranges. It was kind of like the way it was last time.

Biggs stretched out his arms and hit them, but neither one devirtualized.

"The clone can't be devirtualized because it's a different cloning technique." Cam explained.

The close combat Guy was using many fire attacks, and the other Guy that switched combat ranges was using a lot of water attacks. Biggs' steel body had softened from the dramatic changes of temperature.

Then both Guys shot out the glowing energy blasts at Biggs. Biggs went from steel to human flesh. Then from human flesh to virtual dust.

Maddie, Hacker, and X ran over to the scanner. Biggs stepped out with a small smirk on his face. Although they said nothing, their faces had a lot of respect for Biggs. Biggs' smile stretched out across his face.

"I know for a fact that he didn't go full power, but it was a great battle nonetheless.

"Yeah, good job." Z said. Others gave him compliments as well.

"How'd you lose?" Cedric asked not really understanding what happened.

"You ask that because you're thinking it takes some extremely wicked move to take me down, but that's not true at all. First off, I have low stamina so as the match progressed, I slowed down. Next, I have low health so any powerful attack could defeat me. Finally, my speed because I wasn't able to keep up with two or more super speed maniacs." Biggs explained.

"Wow, he actually spoke a paragraph." Sonrick exclaimed.

"Well, let's get back to the matches. Who's next?" Z said.

"Hacker, you're up." Biggs announced.

"Yeah! Time to show you all that brains beats bronze all the time!"

"If that's the case, then I should win hands down." Jeremie bragged.

"Yeah right, Einstein, you couldn't even beat Aelita before she got energy fields." Odd said.

"That's because he would let Aelita win because he likes her." Dolslik joked.

"Shut up!" the boy genius said as a light pink spread across his cheeks.

"I'll show you, Jer. I'm going to win." Hacker said as he stepped into the scanner.

"If Biggs can't do it, then Hacker sure can!" Amy exclaimed.

_'Whoever Guy is, he sure is a strong opponent. He might even give the Lyoko Warriors a run for their money.' _Biggs thought.

While Hacker was being transferred to the battle ground, it began changing. The walls became made of metal, and were lined with electrical equipment and computers. There were even four robots lined up against the wall. In the center of the room were more electrical equipment and there were robotic parts. They seemed to be in a factory that built robots and robotic parts.

When Hacker finally fell to the ground, you could see his happy expression. "I'm going to love this." he exclaimed.

"Aww, why could I not fight there?" Doug said.

"Build a robot and get over it." Jeremie said.

"Nerd Language." Lucky mumbled receiving glares from Doug, Jeremie, and Dexter.

"Okay, let's get this match started." Amber said before the three could make any responses.

Hacker took a look at his outfit. It was an entire suit of steel all around his body. His head had a helmet where the back of it was made of steel and the front part was strong, dense steel.

"Well, let's get going." Hacker said.

He charged towards Guy and rammed him with his shoulder. Guy flew back and stood up. Hacker charged again, but Guy kicked him in the head as he approached.

They both began to fist fight. Hacker threw a jab, but Guy sidestepped and kicked him the chest. Hacker kicked him in the stomach and tried to uppercut him. Guy backed away and punched him in the stomach a couple of times. He threw a blast, but the armor deflected it as the blast flew back towards him. He tilted his head to dodge it.

"High defense. That'll come in handy." Hacker said. Guy and Hacker continued their fight and, their little brawl ended with Hacker on his knees, clutching his stomach. _'This sucks! All I have is a suit of armor that gives me super strength and super defense. I guess it's time to take this battle to another level._

"Let's hack into super mode!" Hacker shouted. Electricity engulfed his entire body. The armor began to disintegrate as a sleeveless black trench coat covered his shirtless body, exposing some of his chest. His pants were black jeans that were ripped in some parts, revealing what looked like a robot-like flesh and, he even had a robotic boot. In fact parts of Hacker were made of robotic parts. The right part of his chin was made of metal and his left arm was robotic. On the middle of his body, there were wires that were connecting to flesh. Some wires were on the left side of his body, and others were on the right side. The same for the flesh.

"Hackwire: The master of all things that deal with electricity and computers, the master of hacking, and the leader and the best of the UB System." Cam announced.

"Now the real fun begins." Hacker stated. His voice sounded somewhat robotic.

"So that's your, new form, Hacker?" Guy said admiring the new look.

"I don't answer to Hacker I answer to Hackwire." his robotic voice informed.

"Okay then. Let's get started." Guy said.

Hackwire was engulfed in electricity, and in a super burst of speed, he charged towards Guy and threw a punch. Because of his remarkable speed, Guy only had enough time to grab hold of his fist. He seemed startled by the force of the punch.

"Big mistake blocking that punch like that." Hackwire then slapped his free hand onto Guy's chest, and jolts of electricity surged through Guy's body. Then Guy flew back onto the ground.

His head was propped up against the wall. Hackwire aimed his left fist at Guy's head, and it flew off towards Guy.

Guy slid his head off of the wall, so the fist hit the wall.

Then he aimed his left foot at him and the same thing happened. Guy rolled over and stood up.

He ran over to Hackwire, but the disconnected fist flew back and hit him the back of the head. He fell to his knees and was then he was kicked in the head when the boot flew back to Hackwire.

Guy stood up and threw a blast at the boy, but it deflected off of him.

"I knew it." Hackwire exclaimed."My old armor has fused into my new outfit so your energy blasts and your elemental blasts won't work. All you have is your super strength and your swords."

"I can still defeat you." Guy said.

Guy, with his super speed, charged towards Hackwire and began cutting him up. Hackwire grabbed his swords and kicked him in the chest. Guy stumbled back but continued to pound the cool genius. Hackwire stopped him by shocking him.

He was shocking him again when Guy threw his sword at him, and it hit his right arm. Guy jumped up and continued to slash away at his body. By the time he finished, Hackwire was bleeding profusely and wires were ripped and sticking out of his body in several places. He shot a giant bolt of electricity at him. The samurai fell to the floor.

Hackwire ran over to the robots. He opened up his trench coat, revealing his bare body and more wires running down the middle part of his body. These wires began to act as if they were alive. The all pointed their ends to the four robots. They lunged towards them and began going inside them. Electricity came out of his body and went into the robots.

"What is he doing?" Aelita asked with a somewhat disturbed look on her face because of the image.

"He's hacking into the mainframe of the robots so he can control them." X answered.

The wires came out of the robots and went back into Hackwire's body. The robots' faces then emitted a red light as they came to life. They turned towards Guy as they got ready to fight.

These robots were five times the size of Biggs. They had a wide range of weapons and were kind of like Doug's robot. Guy knew that this was going to be a long match.

The robots charged towards him at full speed. They tried to kick him. He used his swords to push the big feet away from him. He turned around just in time to block a punch from the second robot. He created a shield of fire to block oncoming missiles from the third, and jumped up into the air to avoid being stabbed by the last one. He used his water powers to shoot powerful streams at them while in midair. As he began falling, Hackwire shot a stream of electricity at the samurai. To block it, he threw a blast of energy at the stream.

The second he landed, two robots began punching and kicking at him. He dodged and blocked every single blow but was hit by a wave of missiles from the other two. Hackwire ended the assault by hitting him with a blast of electricity.

Guy laid there on the cold, hard ground as Hackwire gazed upon him. In a split second, Guy jumped up and uppercutted Hackwire. He took his swords and began cutting him up. He turned away from him and attacked the robots. He slashed and slashed, showing no mercy, but with the strong defense of the robot's they were still filled with plenty of energy.

One robot caught Guy when he jumped into the air. It held him up so that he was level to its chest. It began squeezing and crushing him. Then it threw him down to the ground. All of the robots then shot blasts of electricity at him. Hackwire joined in afterwards. Guy managed to stand up even though he was being shocked.

He then erupted into fire to block the electric surges. In one move, he shot a blast of fire so big, that the robots and Hackwire were blown away.

"I was saving this for the Code Lyoko Warriors, but you're stronger than I thought." Guy said. "With this technique, I will tap deeper into my powers. My chances of victory will be even greater. Here we go! Triple Threat Trio!"

All of a sudden Guy was once again, covered in light. All of the light traveled to his hands. Then the light became balls as he held them. He shot them towards the ground, and they began to stretch and grow. They continued slowly as they began to shape into bodies. When they were done forming, the bodies were much alike Guy's figure, but there were some distinctive characteristics. One of the forms had a lighter personality. He couldn't stop laughing and just acted wilder. The fact that he was barefoot and had even messier hair only added to his wild image. The other was on all fours. His chest stuck out from his stance, and he had a tail protruding from, well you know where. The tail was a yard or more long. The tip was round and had a hole. These two figures were actually two Guys. Basically, two different forms of him.

"This just, just g-got way more interesting." Burrick said.

"You're telling me." Yoshi breathed.

The two Guys stood up to their full length. The crazier Guy then shouted, "Guy 4, reporting duty! This is gonna be wild!" he began laughing manically.

The other spoke as well, "Guy 3, ready for action."

"And Guy is here to lead you." The original Guy said.

"Guy 3 and 4? What's going on?" Zuho wondered.

"The two new Guys are the third and fourth forms of Guy. That's why they called themselves that." Cam explained.

"Here's the plan: each of you take two robots. I'm going for Hackwire." Guy ordered.

Guy 4 then pulled out what you'd think would be a wand because he was a superhero, but it was actually a baton. (that's the stick that a conductor of music uses for those who didn't know)

"And now we dance!" Guy 4 yelled as everyone went into action.

Guy 4 seemed to be dancing as he dodged and blocked the two robots' moves. He began tapping the baton every once in a while on the bodies of the robots. Then he snapped his fingers, and they began to shake violently. Electricity was sparking up in their circuits, and smoke began to rise from their joints. Then in a second flat, they exploded. When they did, a low, deep groaning sound could be heard.

Guy 4 had cupped his ear when the explosion occurred and remarked, "Ahh. Music to my ears." He began to laugh maniacally.

While all of that was going on, Guy 3 was fighting the other two. He was jumping from place to place on the robots. Because of that, they ended up crushing and smashing each other. He even used his tail to create some damage as blasts shot out of the open tip.

"Ohh, so that's a gun." Dolslik said.

And then he disappeared. When he reappeared, he began to turn into Hackwire. He even sounded like him when he said, "Destroy each other now!" The robots did just that.

"So he's like Kameleo Kid." Maddie stated.

"Yeah, but he can't be because he doesn't do all of that." Dolslik pointed out.

The robots were almost done destroying themselves when the low sound started. The robots shook violently and exploded.

Guy and Hackwire were trading punch for punch; kick for kick; electricity for . . . . . well Guy couldn't use anything against that. And that's why Guy was on the floor and Hackwire was about to finish him off when that sound started. He had made his wires fly towards Guy, but upon hearing the sound, they stopped and began thrashing around. Electricity was sparking up in his body as well. He fell to the floor feeling excruciating pain all over his body. He began writhing on the floor as the sound continued to drone.

"What's with that sound?" Jeremie asked.

"That's a technique of Guy's that's supposed to make robots or robotic parts act up and explode, but seeing as Hackwire is only half robot, he feels excruciating pain instead of shaking violently. Plus it takes his robotic parts longer to explode." Cam explained.

"You sure know a lot about your superheroes." Odd said.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you can see anything and everything all over the world."

"Wait a minute. If Hackwire's robotic parts explode, then he'll still die because he needs those wires that run down the middle to be connected to his real body." Dolslik pointed out.

"All he has to do is survive through the sound." Cam said.

Hackwire had started smoking now. He was smoking badly. He thought he would burst any minute, and the sound stopped. Hackwire collapsed to the ground.

Guy 4 began laughing his wild laughter as he said, "Alright, Hackwire!" It's time to face the music!"

"I'm not done yet. I can still turn this match around." he said as he stood up to a kneel. "I will win!"

He stood and charged towards the three Guys. Guy 4 went into a Capoeira stance as Hackwire approached. Guy 3 crouched with his tail ready for action, and Guy unsheathed his swords.

Hackwire was able to take Guy 3 out for a while, but Guy and Guy 4 were a different story. He was able to separate the two and was about to take out Guy when Guy 4 approached. He managed to paralyze him with electricity. He went back up to Guy, but Guy 3 grabbed him and held on tight, keeping Hackwire's arms close to his side by using his own arms and tail.

Guy managed to stand up." Now's my chance defeat you." Guy stated.

Hackwire struggled to get loose but to no avail. Guy charged forward with his swords ready for impact.

"You underestimate me." Hackwire whispered.

Electricity shot out of him, sending plenty of electricity into Guy 3's body. Then Hackwire's tongue (which was mechanical for some strange reason) stretched towards Guy.

Guy, who did not see this coming, was caught by the tongue. It wrapped around his neck and began choking him. Hackwire began to laugh as Guy's energy dwindled away. To add more pain he shocked him.

"I'd sssay jaw yo las' beath, but you can't bweath." Hackwire said with his tongue tightening its grip. Then he aimed his mechanical fist at him, ready to launch it, but Guy 4 jumped out of nowhere and stabbed his baton into the tongue.

Hackwire shrieked in pain as his tongue went back inside of his mouth.

Hackwire grunted. "I'm getting frustrated with going against these odds. So it's time to even it up. He opened his mouth and tiny robots started jumping out of his mouth.

"Eww! Who keeps robots inside of them?" Aelita said grossed out.

"Hackwire does." Amy answered.

Once all of the robots assembled themselves, there were hundreds of millions of them. They were about the size of an index finger.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Robot Army #68." Hackwire announced.

"Number 68? What happened to numbers 1-67?" Guy 3 asked.

"Number 68 is the strongest robot army I have, and they'll be more than enough to stop you. Now attack my drones!" The army charged at the three Guys as they clawed and shot them with blasts.

The Guys stomped, sliced, and blasted the robots, but there were too many. They began to climb on them, sending electric sparks every now and then. Guy tried to burn them, but it turned out they were impervious to energy blasts and elemental attacks.

Guy 3 was their first target. They all climbed onto him and began giving off electricity. The other two Guys tried to swipe them off, but to no avail. Then they all jumped off and circled a dazed Guy 3. They all gave off blue light that began to close around Guy 3. Once the blue light enclosed Guy 3, it flew up and suck to the ceiling as if it were a sticky giant jelly bean.

The other Guys continued to fight the robots off, but they became distracted as the blue ball began shock Guy 3. Guy looked up.

"I need all the help I can get." he mumbled to himself. "Guy 4, it's time for you to show no mercy. I'm going to break through that blue ball," he said as he flew towards it.

"Heh heh. Read ya loud and clear. Sorry robots, but you've met your last dance!" Guy 3 said.

He waved his baton and music notes started appearing everywhere. There was probably the same number of notes as robots. These notes had arms and legs, and they all came in different sizes.

Then an electric guitar and amplifier poofed out of nowhere. With guitar in hand, Guy 4 yelled, "Let's rock it!" in a rough voice.

He began playing the guitar, and with every note he played, a music note that was the same would jump into the robot army and explode. If it was a whole note, the explosion lasted longer. If it was a sixteenth note, then it was short. The higher the pitch, the smaller the note was. The lower it was, the bigger the note was. The shorter the note, the weaker the explosion. The bigger the note, the stronger it was.

Because he was playing quickly, the explosions were very devastating. On another note, the better he played (like doing something that would probably be a solo in a band) the stronger the explosion as well.

"Wow, that's a, a v-very inter. . . esting technique." Burrick muttered.

"Yeah," uttered Odd. "He's a good guitarist, but not better than me." he said.

Guy 4 finally finished the guitar playing. The amp and guitar poofed into nothingness.

Although he destroyed a lot of robots, there were still many left. Guy and Guy 3 were still trying to break open the blue prison.

"These robots seem to be stronger than I thought. How can I defeat them when they seem somewhat defended against my sound waves? The sound waves from the guitar should have blew some up as well." Guy 4 thought out loud.

He then hung his head in disappointment. Then quietly he began to laugh. His laughter began growing in volume as he laughed manically.

"Nyheeheehehehahahoohooha! If my electric guitar won't work, then I have two choices left." he thought aloud again. Then his voice went to a whisper. "This has to work. I'm using too much energy. If not, then . . . . . I still won't lose." he began to laugh through gritted teeth. "Get ready for DJ Guy 4 cuz he's in the hizz-house!" yelled Guy 4.

Stereos and a turntable popped up. Putting the headphones up to his ear, he started the music. He began mixing it, and the robots slowly began to act up. The stereos were pouring out a rainbow stream. The stream weaved in and out of the robots. It seemed to cause them pain as it traveled. Many robots either exploded or shut down. The sound was the cause of the explosions; the rainbow stream for unconsciousness.

Then the song ended. There seemed to be about ten thousand left, and they made their way towards Guy 4.

"I. .I . . . I . . . . I can't believe it's not butter!!" he exclaimed.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"That was so random." Dolslik mumbled.

"It looks like the end of the road. At least I can go out with a bang." Guy muttered.

He turned his baton into a microphone. "Here it goes." He took in a deep breath and, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He began yelling a loud unbearable shout that could make anyone deaf. Static began to spark up in the robots. Their eyes glowed and they shouted battle cries as they began to kill one another. They showed no mercy and some even killed themselves. It was like the sound drove them mad, and they had to destroy themselves to make the pain stop. It was just as loud as Dolslik's scream in Lyoko—if not more. His face went from red, to blue, to purple, to green with white polka dots. . . . what the!? He was kneeling on the floor, banging his fists on the steel ground.

Then he stopped. He breathed in heavily. "I . . . used . . . . too much energy." he said his voice hoarse. He fell to the ground as devirtualization took him.

Guy was somewhat dazed from the scream, but Guy 3 was not as dazed seeing as he could barely hear anything inside of the blue orb which was now shattered by the scream.

"Where's Hackwire?" Guy 3 asked as he looked around.

"Over there!" Guy said pointing to Hackwire who was facing the main computer for the lab.

Hackwire took off his trench coat. Then he stuck out his chest. The wires came to life and connected themselves to the computer.

Guy 3 and Guy managed to get themselves off of the floor. They began to run towards Hackwire.

The wires cut the computers on and programs began to start up. All of a sudden, Hackwire turned into electricity and went inside of the computer.

Then all of the commuters turned on as his face appeared on them.

"Hahahahahaha!!" Hackwire's laugh could be heard all around the lab. "This is it. The end! With the computer lab on my side, I can use mechanical devices to defeat you. Just try and stop me!"

All of sudden, the lab seem to come to life. All kinds of guns that were installed in the walls began shooting at them. They dodged and blocked the blasts.

"What do we do?" Guy 3 asked his creator.

"We have to destroy the core to destroy Hackwire." Guy answered.

"Then on to the core!" Guy 3 shouted as he took the lead. They left the room and entered into one that was full of robots.

Guy shrunk himself as he jumped onto Guy 3's back.

Guy 3 began to jump from robot to robot, dodging every single punch and blast.

Upon entering another room, Guy 3 turned invisible making Guy as well. This room was filled with snipers ready to kill.

The third room contained a huge robot.

"Can't get passed that." Guy 3 mumbled to himself. Guy jumped off of him as he returned to normal size.

It only targeted Guy 3 though. It shot a volley blasts and Guy 3 ran forward to avoid them. He began to climb up the robot's leg; the robot shook his leg, but he didn't let go; he continued climbing as it began to slap the places that Guy 3 once was at; Guy 3 reached its back; he turned into a mouse as he crawled inside of it.

This is when the robot finally noticed Guy it began to attack Guy who dove out the way. He grew to the size of a giant and began brawling with the death machine. With all of its weapons and the fact that blasts and elemental attacks for the robot didn't work, Guy was no match for the robot. It bashed and brutalized him. Blood ran down his tired face. He was nothing but a rag doll. The robot was about to deliver the final blow when the robot gave off a lurching sound. Then it fell apart into pieces. A mangled Guy 3 was in the heap of the robot parts.

"I'm not gonna die, but in my condition, it would make no difference. Let's fuse back together."

"Sure." Guy grabbed his shoulder and, he turned into blue light that was absorbed through his hand.

"Now the last stretch." Guy ran into the next room and was faced with robots, guns installed into the walls, and a sniper. Guy hacked, clawed, crushed, and slashed his way through there.

He had finally reached the core. His head could have been dyed red from the spilt blood, and his shirt was barely hanging onto him. He began to walk towards the green glowing core.

"Going to destroy the core, huh? Well you'll have to get through the shield. You see, the core is actually deep down inside of that big green orb. You could stick your hands into the orb, but you'll feel pain that you've never felt before. Even if you manage to get the orb, you have to hit it, and when you do, the entire lab blows up into smithereens. So go ahead, try and get the orb; you're just risking devirtualization.

"Then so be it!" Guy stuck his arms into the green sphere. At once, his body felt a thousand volts of extremely painful electricity surge through his body. It felt as if he was struck by lightning ten times while in a pool. However, he endured the pain and pulled out the core. Then he punched it, Just as Hackwire said, a gigantic explosion occurred.

Guy and Hackwire had never been through such pain due the effects of an explosion. Biggs, X, and Maddie made their way over to the scanner. When the doors opened, _Hacker_ flew out and Biggs caught him.

"Well at least you went out with a bang." X uttered. Everyone congratulated Hacker on a job well done.

"Looks like you weren't smart enough to defeat Guy after all." Jeremie stated.

"Shut up." Hacker mumbled to his fellow genius.

"Admit it, I'm smarter than you!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I'm not admitting anything." Hacker said.

"Just because you're angry that I was right." Jeremie replied coolly.

"Well if you're so smart. You fight him." Hacker smirked.

"What?" Jeremie now looked scared and nervous.

"What's the matter? Did Einstein wet himself?" Hacker mocked.

"I-I'll show you!" Jeremie uttered. And with that, he clambered over to the scanners.

And that's it!

-Hears knuckles being cracked-

Now I know what you're thinking: I lied, but I didn't! I said that it must mean the Lyoko Warriors are up next, meaning: there's a good chance of it happening. It just so happens that it didn't turn out that way. You're still gonna kill me aren't you? . . . . . . AAAAHHHHHH!

Yumi: Well that's the end of the chapter . . . uh . . . from the sound of it, it might be the end of Naruto'sramengirl!

Naruto: Get away from her!

Yumi: Good News! She'll be in the hospital in Critical Condition. Well I guess I'll give you a heads up on the next chapter:

The Lyoko Warriors finally go, and it's goin' to be a heck of a showdown! We're talking about a roller coaster thriller; race car fast-paced action; cruising for bruising; carnival game fun; so much excitement it'll make your brain explode; and you don't want to try any of this at home! You just gotta read this next chapter!

Chapter 22: Note to Self: Float like an Aelita, Sting like a Yumi! Don't Worry, be Odd! And Whatever You do, Don't Pull a Jeremie!

Yumi: Now that's a long title! If you have any hate mail that you would like to send to Naruto'sramengirl, press the review button. If you feel hurt or used for some strange reason because you thought that the Lyoko Warriors would fight, press the review button as well and tell us how you feel. If you agree that the title of the next chapter is too frickin long, press the review button. If you don't know why you're reading this part, press the review button. If you read this part because you wanted to send a review, then do so. If you have read up to this point, then apparently you don't have anything better to do, so leave a review. Please leave a review after the beep. . . .BEEEP!

If you have no intention of sending a review and have read all of this, you just wasted about 2 minutes of your life.


	22. Note To Self

Hello one and all! Get ready for the greatest chapter of my story so far! But before we do, I'd like to take the time to say that I am upset that you'd send me to the hospital. Actually I'm not. I expected you to. Anyways, expect the next chapter to come a few more days.

And I would like everyone to read Ltn. Barbie's story, A New Face. It's about Naruto and me, and no, Shayla is not my real name, but a nickname. Ltn. Barbie will be in my story by the name Nicky.

Well here's chapter Chapter 22: Note to Self: Float Like an Aelita, Sting Like a Yumi! Don't Worry, Be Odd! And Whatever You Do, don't Pull a Jeremie! I know, extremely long. So here's the moment you've all been waiting for: the end of the initiation!

Jeremie was now facing the scanner with a horrified look on his face.

"What's the matter, Jeremie? Are you scared? Too dumb to move?" Hacker mocked.

"N-no! I'm just . . . savoring the moment." Jeremie said in a shaky voice. "But ya know I think someone better at fighting should go-."

"But if what you said about being the smartest is true, then no one _is_ better than you." Hacker said with a smirk that plainly said, "I got you now!"

"Well then . . . . here goes nothing." Jeremie slowly stepped into the scanner.

"Ya got that right." Dolslik whispered to Hacker followed by a few chuckles.

"Oh boy, Jeremie in Lyoko. This'll be hilarious!" Odd said.

While Jeremie was being virtualized the field went back to its mountain form. Jeremie then fell onto the ground. When everyone saw his outfit they all burst out laughing. Even Biggs couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous getup.

Jeremie was in some kind of egg-shaped pod. The front was made of strong glass. Jeremie was wearing an entirely white skin tight outfit. Jeremie's head was about two feet away from the roof. Well his _normal_ head was. You see, Jeremie's brain had enlarged and grew somewhat out of his head. So his head was _bigger _than it already was. All of this made a pretty hilarious sight.

All Jeremie could do was float there with a frown on his face.

"Ok--hahahaha--you win Jeremie!--haha--you really-sigh-are the smartest! Hahaha! I mean--hahaha--Guy will probably devirutalize from laughter--hahahaha!" Hacker exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Guy said gasping for air, "let's get started."

He took out his swords and was about to attack when Jeremie flew off, screaming the entire time.

"Hey, come back! Hehheh. You're not making this easy." Guys said, still chuckling.

Guy took off towards Jeremie. Jeremie flew and flew. He was scared out of his mind as he looked back at the samurai who could barely run from laughing too much. While he was looking back, he flew right into a plateau, and Guy, who did not see that coming, ran his sword into the pod, and it exploded on the spot.

Everything was silent, then everyone burst into more fits of laughter.

"What a stupid way to die!" Sonrick exclaimed.

Jeremie stepped out of the scanner looking rather pissed.

"If what you said is true, Jeremie, then I guess you're stupider than Sonrick!" Hacker gloated

"Hey!" Sonrick said realizing that he was being called stupid as well.

"Okay . . . . let's just get the next match started." Z said calming down.

"Alright. I pick Aelita."

"Like we didn't know already." Dolslik said his voice, shaky because of laughing so much.

"Yeah, you only picked her because you like her." Sonrick said.

"Well if that's the way you wanna play, then I pick Yumi."

"She's still laughing." Hacker informed.

"Then Odd's--," Jeremie started.

"He's on the floor laughing." Hacker chortled at the sight.

"Then I have no choice but to pick Aelita!" Jeremie concluded with his voice rising in volume.

"Well then, Aelita, you're up." Z announced.

Aelita giggled as she told Jeremie, "Don't worry. I'll throw in a hit for ya."

Jeremie smirked as some pink came to his cheeks.

While Aelita was being transferred, Guy seemed to be in his own world as he looked at the virtual sky.

_'Your friends are coming. The ones who've been on Lyoko anyways. I've made it this far, and I intend to go all the way. Whatever happens next will surely be something that we'll all remember. You'll stay, Ulrich. You'll stay in the GLAA. You . . . and all of your friends. Who make good superheroes, by the way. I can see Aelita's virtual body. It's time to go now. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. The Lyoko Warriors' battles begin now.'_

Aelita fell down to the ground. She smirked as memories of Lyoko adventures filled her mind. Guy ran up to meet her.

"Well, well, well. My savior. The girl who'll let me go all the way in this fight. Because that's what I really wanna do." Guy announced.

"Who said I'll let you go all the way?" Aelita joked.

"Oh come on, you know how to use you powers." Guy pouted.

"Tell ya what. If you answer this question, I'll let you go full power."

"So what's the question?"

"Who are you? What's your real name?"

"I thought you said question, not _questions."_

"They both mean the same thing."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Guy said as he walked over to Aelita.

Everyone who didn't know his true identity was happy until Guy said, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else.

Their happy looks of glee were instantly replaced with anger and sadness.

"Why can't she tell!?" Sonrick whined.

"Because she's the first to actually ask instead of ponder over it, and I think that's what you should've done to begin with." Guy informed.

"So you mean if we had of just asked what your name was, you would have told us? Dolslik said.

"Yep." Everyone became even more depressed. All they had to was ask, and now Aelita was going to find out while they would have to wait to the bitter end.

Guy then whispered his real name to Aelita. Her face, which was a happy one, did not change at all.

"Thank you so much for telling me. Now I feel like I can do my best." she said.

She took a few steps back still looking at Guy. Before another word was spoken, grass began shooting out in some places but not everywhere. Soon, the area smelled of popcorn and corndogs mixed with other smells of so many other things. Then booths of all sorts poofed out of nowhere as mechanical rides sprung up from the ground.

"Cool. Carnival fight." Guy mumbled. "Well it's time to fight, Aelita." Guy said as he grabbed the hilts of his swords.

"I'm ready when you are." Aelita said as she readied herself.

Guy charged towards the girl. She began to back away as she shot blasts at him. He blocked and dodged them as he approached her.

He tried to stab her, but she dodged every attempt. She threw a blast that he barely dodged by doing a bridge. When he stood up, Aelita was running behind one of the booths. He ran after her. When he got there, he could see her foot turning a corner at the back of the booth. He ran towards it and spotted her trying to run over to another booth. He threw his sword, and it struck her square in the back of the chest. She devirtualized before she fell to the ground.

Guy walked over to his sword and picked it up. "That was a little too easy." he said with confusion in his voice.

"You're right." a voice said behind him. He turned around and there was Aelita, her hand right in his face. A blast flew out and sent Guy flying backwards. She threw another one that sent Guy tumbling back.

When he finally stood up, he looked stressed out and tired although he really wasn't any of the two.

He ran towards Aelita and cut her on the left side of her stomach. She fell back and landed on something hard. She grabbed it and swung it at Guy. Guy barely dodged the hammer. Aelita kept swinging and finally hit him in the stomach. He flew back and land on a platform that was a part of the Test Your Strength game. Then a ball rose all the way up and hit the bell.

Aelita cheered as she won a prize for ringing the bell. She had no time to embrace it for Guy stood up and grabbed his swords. He sheathed one of them and kept the other one out. He ran towards the pink princess. She shot volley after volley of blasts at Guy. He would block and deflect them back at her. He shot his own blasts as both dodged and shot.

Then Aelita finally got hit and flew into one of those galleries where you have to fill the clown heads with water to pop them. He shot two streams of water at the girl, but she managed to get out of there so all that was damaged were the popped clown heads.

Aelita ran over to what was called "Mansion of Mirrors," with Guy hot on her trail. Aelita just kept running as she turned corner to corner. Guy did the same, hoping they would run into each other.

With all of the mirrors showing reflections, Aelita thought she saw Guy and shot out a blast, shattering a mirror.

"That's seven years of bad luck." Guy said who was actually behind her. He brought his sword down on her and gave hear a vertical slash on her right leg. She threw a blast at Guy, and he took it full on, and she ran off again. Guy sent out his two clones and they all split up to search for the angel.

One of the clones found Aelita and tried to stab her, but she ducked by doing a split. She shot a blast directly above her because the clone was and he was devirtualized. She got up and continued running in the maze of mirrors. While she was running, she found both Guys who were in a circular room with mirrors all around. She prayed this would work as she sent out several blasts that were rather weak. Just like she planned, the blasts bounced off of the mirrors and were zooming around until they hit one on the Guys which eventually became just Guy.

Guy threw a blast of fire at Aelita, and she stepped to the side to dodge it, her arm got hit anyways, but it didn't catch on fire.

Guy punched a hole in the wall and left the house with Aelita chasing him this time.

Guy kept running until Aelita shot a blast at him that made him fly over the entrance of the Ferris wheel. They fought until they reached the seats. The Ferris wheel started going as they continued to fight. Aelita shot Guy out of the seat. He landed in the seat that was lower than the other one. Aelita jumped into his seat as she kicked him in the head. Guy toppled out but stopped his fall by floating in the air. He threw a few blasts at Aelita, and they all hit their target. Aelita flew off of the ride and landed in a boat that was shaped like a swan.

Guy flew into the boat and they both began fighting. The boat carried them into a tunnel as the mood of the surrounding changed into a romantic one. This had no affect on the two warriors as they blasted each other out of the boat, destroying it in the process.

They began to fight in the river as they neared the exit. Guy began to use the water to hurt Aelita. Then Aelita started shooting blast after blast at Guy. Most them hit, causing brutal damage. The blasts made him fly out of the river and near the bumper cars.

When Guy stood up, he saw Aelita running toward him. Guy hopped into a bumper car as did Aelita, and they began having a bumper car match. They violently bumped into each other and threw blasts at one another. They spun around and zigzagged across the floor. Then Guy began to chase Aelita around.

He finally bumped into her, but instead of her sliding away, she went at a faster rate with Guy connected to the back of her bumper car. Then there was bright flash and, they found themselves on a roller coaster ride in a big amusement park.

Aelita threw a blast at Guy, sending him out of his seat and hanging onto the back part of the ride. He began to "climb" over to Aelita when she jumped out. Her foot crashed into Guy's face and she grabbed onto one of the seats just in time. She got into it and sighed.

Guy was falling, but he stopped his fall by floating and flew over to the ride. He landed in Aelita's seat, and they both began to fight.

Before they knew it the ride was going downhill. They both screamed and hollered. The ride did several loop-the-loops and even went upside down. Soon, they were enjoying the thrill of a lifetime as they put their hands in the air and shouted for joy. When the ride was over, they seemed to have forgotten all about the fight.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!!" Guy exclaimed.

"The best roller coaster ride EVER!!!" Aelita shouted.

"I wish we could ride it again, but we have to fight." Guy frowned.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again later." Aelita said. "Now let's pick up right where we left off. She threw a blast that Guy dunked; Guy tripped her up and shot a blast of fire at her; she flew into a ride with teacups where they would spin and slide across the floor. Guy flew over there and began to search for the pink princess.

Aelita spotted him first and shot him into his own teacup. They began dunking and shooting from their teacups at one another as they spun and slid on the floor. Then Guy got lucky as he shot Aelita out of her teacup. She stood up, only to be knocked off of the ride completely by a teacup. Guy jumped out of the ride and was about to land on her when she shot three blasts at him. Being hit by all of them, Guy flew over several rides and landed on the Merry-go-round.

Aelita ran over to the ride, and they began to fight on it. They somehow got dizzy and fell off of the ride. They then resumed battling.

After Aelita knocked Guy down again, he got serious.

"It's time to get this show on the road." He shot out five blasts at the ground. They stretched and formed into human bodies. The light faded away and there were now five more Guys.

They all had some differences from the original Guy. Guy1 had a lighter personality but not as wild and crazy as Guy4's. Guy2 seemed to be a little more laid back, and talked like a frat boy. You already know about Guys3 and 4. And Guy5 was a little more aggressive and acted like Guy.

"Guy1! Ready to fight!"

"Guy2, dudes and dudebts! Let's get this party started!"

"Guy3! Back and better than ever!"

"Let's make some noise for Guy4! Cause I"m ready to rock and roll!"

"Guy5! This will be wild!"

"And just plain old Guy! Cause who needs a number when these Guys got my back?!"

"And together, we are the Guy Sextuplet Special!"

". . . .Cool!" mumbled Sonrick."

"Why are they called the Sextuplet Special when they're not brothers?" X asked.

"Because they all look the same and they actually were born on the same day technically so someone who didn't know them, would probably think they were bothers although they're the same person." Cam explained.

"I'm guessing that Guy's had Doppelganger Fever." Yumi said.

"Yeah, he does have a love for clones so he's created several cloning techniques. This is by far, is his best cloning technique, and it's really good." Z informed.

"Hey, can I fight her first?" Guy1 asked Guy.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Guy replied.

"Well that's a poor choice of words." Guy1 frowned.

"Just do your best." Guy said.

Guy1 faced off with Aelita. First, he held out his hand and fire and water started shooting out. The water and fire then formed a staff.

"Now I'm ready to fight." Guy1 announced.

Aelita threw a volley of blasts at Guy1. He dodged them and attempted to strike Aelita with the staff. She jumped and threw a blast; it was blocked by the staff; he swung his staff, and she dodged the swing and ran away.

Aelita began running towards a waterslide. Guy1 chased her as they both cut the long line. Aelita reached the slide but was hesitant to jump off. Guy1 reached her and said, "You're not scared are you?"

"No. It's just a long way down." Aelita replied.

"Well you have two choices. Go down the slide or get hit down the slide."

Aelita, catching on, threw a blast at Guy1 to keep him away from her and then she slid down the slide. Guy1 blocked the blast and sort of jumped on the slide as he slid down while standing up. He used the water to move around the slide freely. He kicked Aelita in the head as he jumped over her. Then he would deliver an uppercut as he jumped over her again. Aelita began shooting blasts at him and he finally got hit when he tried to kick her. He flew back and sort of rolled down the slide.

When Aelita reached the end of the slide. The slide curled up a little so the person would be in the air longer before dropping into the pool. Aelita reached this point, but instead of enjoying it, Guy1 made the water in the pool rise up and slap her in the head. This made her dazed and put her in a semi-drowning state when she hit the water. Guy1 used the water to make him land on it without breaking the surface.

"Now the fun begins." Guy 1 said.

He began turning the water around and around with Aelita in it. It was like she was in a whirlpool. Then he would quickly spin the water in the opposite direction. She was being thrown around in the water and there was nothing she could do.

Then Guy1 plunged his staff in the pool. This made all of the water fly into the air but Aelita stayed in the pool. Guy1 jumped down and used fiery punches and kicks to inflict damage on her. Then he left the pool, and like a giant cannonball, the water slammed onto Aelita.

After doing that, he jumped in the pool and fought with Aelita who was very dazed from the experience. He plunged his staff into the water and this made Aelita fly into air. Then he made the water separate so she would hit the hard surface. When she did, the water slammed into her. The way things were going, Aelita would surely lose.

He shot her and the water up in the sky this time. He made the water slap her up higher and higher into the air. Then he made the water come down and separate so she'd hit the surface, but she never fell.

"Where is she?" Guy1 said as he looked up. There was a giant pink ball of energy coming his way. The blast hit him and crushed him into the pool. The blast caused the waterslide to fall apart and it landed on top of Guy1, devirtualizing him. Aelita could be seen in the sky, panting with a tired look on her face.

She floated to the ground as her wings disappeared.

"Now that was a cool battle." Guy2 exclaimed.

"It sure was." Guy agreed.

"I call dibs next!" Guy2 said before anyone could claim the next fight. Guy2 walked over to Aelita and looked at her as he smiled. "Hey, dudebt!"

"Hello." Aelita mumbled.

Guy2 held out his hand so he could pull her up. She grabbed it, and Guy2 pulled so hard, it felt like her arm was being yanked off. He then gave her a hug and stepped back. Aelita looked wierded out.

"Sorry, but I like hugging my fellow superdudes and dudebts." he explained.

"Oookaay." Aelita said. "Shall we fight?"

"We shall."

Aelita started off by throwing a blast at Guy2. He sidestepped and threw a blast of his own. Aelita cancelled it out by throwing one at it. Guy2 ran towards her and threw a few punches and kicks. Aelita dodged them and hit him in the legs with a blast, making him fall. Guy2 swung his leg to make Aelita fall. He stood up quickly and grabbed her leg before she touched the ground he began spinning her around while holding Aelita's leg. When he let go, she flew away and crashed into a circular ride with chairs connected to the pole.

Guy2 flew over to the ride and tried to punch Aelita, but she grabbed his fist and flung him onto the chair next to her. The ride suddenly lurched and shot up high into the air. It jerked to a stop and because they weren't securely fastened, they flew out of the ride and high into the air, both yelling their heads off.

Aelita sprouted wings and began to fly. Guy2 put his headband over his eyes and floated to a stop.

"Whoa . . . That was totally awesome!" Guy2 exclaimed.

"Yeah." Aelita said slowly, wondering if Guy2 had been hit on the head.

"Well, dudebt, let's continue our fight."

Aelita threw several blasts, but Guy2 blocked all of them as he approached her.

When he reached her, he brutally beat her, and thanks to his knowledge of the Drunken Fist, he finished without getting hit.

Aelita then created her fake Aelita. The clone took her place without Guy2 knowing because he had the headband over his eyes. He defeated it with ease of course. The real Aelita came out of nowhere and hit Guy2 in the head. She began throwing blasts at his face and punched and kicked his head. Then she yanked off his headband.

Upon seeing just how high he was in the air, Guy2 became so dizzy that he fell out of the sky and was falling like an asteroid. The minute he hit the ground, he was devirtualized.

Aelita flew down and, her wings disappeared. She took a deep breath and looked at the remaining Guys. How was she going to last through these guys (no pun intended)? She had Guys3 through 5 to defeat and Guy himself.

"Alright, who's next?" Aelita muttered.

"We're going in order so I'm next." Guy3 announced.

Aelita started right away. She threw a volley of blasts that were dodged by Guy3. Guy3 shot a few blasts out of his tail. Aelita backed away as she dodged the blasts. Guy3 ran up to her, and a sharp point stuck out of the hole of his tail, and Guy3 tried to stab Aelita with it. She backed away and dodged the deadly point. When it jabbed at her, she grabbed it and swung him into an ugly house.

At first, Aelita thought it was weird for a house at all to be in the middle of an amusement. On closer inspection, the house turned out to be one of those "House of Horrors" places.

Aelita went inside. In the front, there were heads on the walls. There were two hallways. One let you go and see all of the monster exhibits. The other was actually a ride.

She was about to go into the exhibit, but a monster came out and grabbed her. She screamed as the hairy, wild face of a werewolf came into view. She stomped on its foot, er, paw—well you get the point.

It gave a howl of pain as it let go of Aelita. She threw a blast at him and he sort of blocked it by shielding his head. He began clawing at her and, scratched her shoulder. She stumbled back, and he tried to scratch her again.

She dunked and shot a blast to his chest. The werewolf fell to the ground. He got on all fours and growled at the girl with slobber and drool falling to the ground as it showed his long yellowish fangs. It jumped into the air to tackle the girl, but Aelita reacted through fear by shooting a blast. The blast hit him in the head and he instantly turned into Guy3.

"Oh so you changed forms." Aelita said now catching on.

"Yeah, now watch me do it again!" he said with a shout. He turned into a vampire. He tried to grab her to bite her neck, but Aelita ran into the dining hall which had blood on the silverware, a head on a platter, and a dead man with the back of a knife protruding from his back. That had better be dummy! . . . Oh sorry.

Guy3 followed Aelita but was stopped by her blast. She began throwing many blasts that were wildly flying everywhere. He turned into a bat and dodged every single one of them. In one move, he turned back into a vampire and kicked Aelita in the head. Aelita stumbled back but regained her composure. Guy tried for another kick in the air. Aelita shot a blast at him, making him fall. She threw a few blasts at him, making him stumble back. Guy3 was back to normal at this point. She grabbed his tail and threw him over to a set of tracks at that very moment he should of touched the floor, the ride that went with the House of Horrors sped into Guy3, knocking him into the air.

The hit from the cart made Guy3 twist in a sick way. He fell to the ground, limp. Aelita walked over and put the boy out of his misery.

"That was NASTY." Sonrick commented.

"Sickening indeed." Doug agreed.

Aelita stepped out of the house only to see a boy who you'd think would be on crack. Guy4 looked at Aelita with his big eyes.

"So where's Guy3?" he finally said.

"He's devirtualized." she said bluntly.

"Guy4 chuckled lightly. "You must have a lot of stamina to continue like this. Maybe you'll have enough to fight me. That would be so much fun. I really wonder how long you can go."

"Well, are we going to begin?"

"Yes. The next dance begins!"

Guy4 took his Capoeira stance as Aelita prepared to shoot. (Just so you know, Capoeira or however you spell it, is a flexible fighting style that reminds me of dancing and it involves the feet a lot and that's why I chose this for him, it's like dancing in a violent way) The blast flew out; Guy4 easily dodged it and began kicking Aelita with his bare feet. He then stood up and began punching her. He was about to attack again but, Aelita shot him. He flew back and rolled.

Aelita shot more blasts at him as she walked towards him. He was now jumping back to avoid them. He then took out his trusty baton and gave it a wave. A blast came out of it and hit Aelita. She stumbled back. She regained composure when a song started playing. Guy's ears perked up. He gave a devious smile and laughed through gritted teeth.

Aelita only looked puzzled as the boy began to move over to the music. Then he broke into a run towards the music. Aelita just followed. They ended up at a concert that was happening in the amusement park.

Guy4 gave a maniacal laugh." I think it's best I warn you what happens when I hear music." he said giving a small chuckle afterwards. "You see, I gain power when music is playing. It makes me strong and filled with energy." chuckling. "So, I guess the question is can you stop me when I'm at my best? Let's find out." He ended with a loud cackle.

With that, Aelita shot a blast at him. He jumped to dodge it and kicked Aelita in the chest. She stumbled back and threw another blast. He actually caught it in his hand and threw it back at her, and she fell back. Guy4 was totally kicking Aelita's butt.

"Hmm, she's good. I mean she's still fighting even after the beating she just suffered. I think I'll test her other abilities out." Guy4 took out his baton. He shot three beams that went inside of the microphone and stereos. The music sounded the same, but the dancers and listeners seemed to be hypnotized. The band was too, but they continued to play. The people all turned to Aelita with menacing looks and glares. Then they attacked the girl.

Aelita was throwing blasts and just plain old beating them up. She kicked this woman in the head and grabbed the fist of an oncoming punch by a man. She threw the man over her shoulder and shot a blast at a teenage girl that lunged at her. She kept doing stuff like this but eventually she got tired. Then it hit her: destroy the stereos and microphones, and they wouldn't be hypnotized. She did just that.

"Looks like you took away my special ability. Oh well guess I have to dance with no backup."

It was true. The battle had quickly become undecided as both were giving their all. It happened at one particular moment that Guy4 jumped into the air to tackle Aelita in some wild manner. But he was stopped dead in his tracks by a foot to the head. He twisted around and fell to the ground in a nasty crunch. He managed to get back up, but he was never the same.

All because of a kick. But that kick sure did have a lot of power in it. Guy4 was now sluggish and didn't dodged or block as many blows. His own attacks were weaker. He just seemed out of it.

Aelita had beatened him down to the ground and was about to defeat him when he said. "You're good, but I don't like this one bit. If you hadn't of kicked me so hard, I would be able to hear better. Because I not only again power from music, but by sound itself. And with me not hearing all of this noise clearly, I was also weakened. Plus the kick was nasty, and I'll faint in any second. So, I give up." After giving his last laugh he turned into data and was absorbed by Guy.

"Dang, she's good." Guy5 said. "This is gonna be a great fight." he unsheathed his swords at this point and walked up to Aelita. "Ya ready?"

Aelita nodded and started the round off with a blast that was blocked by steel. Guy5 attempted to stab her but she kept backing up. Guy5 changed up tactics to at least cut her, and that helped. He cut the girl up and was about to stab her but she shot him away. While he was still down, she began to run away. She made her way over to a giant ship ride that was hanging by the ceiling by a pole. Guy5 reached her. Aelita threw several blasts at him as he tried to attack her.

He backed off, and Aelita took the chance to sweep him off his feet and to shoot a blast at him. She tripped him up, but he retaliated by making himself spin like a tilted tornado with his swords stuck out. This made Aelita fly back.

Guy5 landed and kicked Aelita high into the sky. He jumped up and brought his sword up to her chin, literally giving her an upperCUT. He landed onto the ground and waited for Aelita to fall to the ground to deliver another strike. When she was five feet away from the ground, he charged towards her. Aelita reacted quickly and sprouted wings—flying up to dodge the attack.

Guy5 jumped up and gave the angel a few cuts but Aelita dodged his next swipe, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and threw him towards the side of the ship. Guy5 landed on the side of the ship and jumped off towards Aelita.

He tried to attack her but she was quicker in the air and shot a blast at him that sent him towards the pole that held the ship. This time he grabbed the pole so that he turned around and flew towards Aelita's direction once more.

Aelita tried to punch him, but he flew around her and hit him with his swords towards the ship. She crashed onto the floor as Guy5 landed on the ground. Then he jumped onto the side of the ship and ran along it. He reached the top edge and jumped so that he was seven feet above it. He was planning to land on Aelita.

Aelita rolled over and stood up as she dodged the deadly swords and backed away. She reached the edge and decided to attack. Guy5 thrusted his swords forward only for them to get stuck into the wall of the ship for Aelita dunked. She kicked Guy5 in the head with great force then she grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over the side of the ship. Then she got on the edge and jumped off after doing a flip in the air and landing on top of Guy5.

"When did this become an extreme, suicidal wrestling match? Sonrick asked recognizing the kick as Shawn Michael's Sweet Chin Music and the jump as Jeff Hardy's Swantom Bomb (what can I say? I love Mon. Night Raw)

"When Aelita started watching wrestling because Ulrich got her into it." Cam answered.

"When was this?" Jeremie asked not remembering hearing anything about this from Odd.

"Two months ago."

"How do you—," Odd started.

"My cameras." Cam said answering Odd's question before he could finish it.

Aelita slowly got up as she looked at Guy5. He got up and looked at Aelita.

"That was awesome!" Guy5 exclaimed. "But this is better!" he uppercutted Aelita who did a flip in the air. She shot a powerful blast at the fifth form. He flew back. She then got a bright idea.

While Guy5 was getting up she threw a blast at the pole. The pole broke and crushed Guy5. Aelita had finally defeated the five forms of Guy, and now it was time to fight Guy again.

"Well done, Aelita." Guy said. "You've defeated my strongest clones, but the question is can you defeat me?"

"There's only one way to find out!" she threw blasts at Guy as he retaliated with his own blasts. Many missed, but the ones that hit caused great damage. Then the field began flashing and they both became distracted.

Then they ended up at the front desk of a hospital. The nurse took one look at them and panicked.

"Oh my! I'll get stretchers for you. Don't move!" She said as she went to get someone.

Guy and Aelita did look bad with their gashes, burns, bruises, and torn outfits. The blood didn't help either. They just shrugged and continued fist fighting. When the nurse arrived with the doctors, they seemed to be oblivious of the fact that they were killing each other.

They separated them and forced them onto the beds as they were strapped in. They struggled to get out but failed.

They moved them to separate rooms and began tending to their severe wounds. When they finished, they left them alone. Guy left his room and put his old clothes on. He grabbed his swords and began searching for Aelita.

He found her quickly and discovered that she had just been healed. He stepped in and shot a fire blast at her. It hit and disconnected her from the heart monitor and the long whining beep began.

Aelita stood up and shot a blast in his face. Guy stumbled back. He saw a spare rolling bed, took the bed, and pushed it towards Aelita. It hit her and she flew back.

She took a needle and stabbed it in his arm. Guy pushed her off and began cutting her up with his swords. Aelita fell down. When she got up, she put a pair of defibulators she must've found on the ground to Guy's chest. He was filled with electricity, and once it was over, he crumpled to the floor.

The difibulator seemed to have really slowed down Guy. Aelita was massacring him. Every punch, every kick, and every blast hit with precise accuracy. She wasn't even giving him a chance to get up. It seemed that Aelita was surely going to win the fight. Then all of a sudden, he kicked Aelita in the head with great force when she tried to punch him. It was lightning fast and, no one knew how it happened. One second, he was on the ground, the next, his foot was crashing into the side of Aelita's face.

She fell onto the floor, clutching the right side of her face. Guy fell onto the floor. His wounds were still causing him pain. Then the hospital flashed, and they were outside.

The outside was covered in snow. The wind was lightly blowing, making it feel even colder. Aelita and Guy were perched on the top of a tall steep mountain slope. Then two snowboards appeared near the sloping part. Then all of a sudden, there was a giant quake, and then a giant avalanche began.

Guy and Aelita both jumped onto the snowboards and began snowboarding down the long slope.

With her hand now at her side, Aelita's face could be seen completely. The right side of her face had a bad cut and bruise with blood oozing out of it. She didn't seem to care though.

Guy took out his swords and the next round was underway. Aelita threw several blasts at Guy as she went on ahead of the samurai. He weaved his way through them and towards Aelita. He swiped at her, but she dunked and picked up the pace. Guy threw a blast of energy at her. She jumped up to dodge it and shot a few blasts.

Guy dodged them and jumped up to strike the ice princess, but by the time she was within striking distance, the piece of land that he was on shot up and propelled him higher into the sky, making it impossible for him to attack.

He yelled in astonishment all the way up. When he began to fall, he yelled in semi-fright and semi-unbelievableness of what was happening. When he crashed, he tumbled and rolled down until he shot a stream of fire to the ground to make him jump up so he could land properly.

Then Guy sped up so that he and Aelita were across from each other. Then they began throwing blasts at each other. Many hit their mark. Then one blast preoccupied Guy as it hit him in the face. This gave Aelita enough time to charge up a powerful blast. She shot it, but Guy had regained composure by then. He took out both swords and held them in front of the blast's path. It pushed forward, but Guy struggled to hit the blast back. When he did, the blast flew towards Aelita.

By this point, the slope was cut off and opened up to a small pit, and then the end of the slope started again.

Aelita had jumped up to cross it, but landing was nasty because the charged blast hit her full on. To make matters worse, it hit her in the spot where she was brutally kicked.

The landing was rough as she tumbled down to the bottom. Her body twisted and turned in ways it should've not. When she finally stopped, her body was limp, but her eyes were open.

"Everything hurts." she said as Guy reached the bottom and walked towards the girl.

"I can't go on. Make the pain stop and end the fight now." she barely said. Guy stretched out his hand and shot a blast at her that devirtualized her.

Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd all ran over to the scanner. The doors slid open, and Aelita stumbled out. They caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Great job, Aelita." Jeremie said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, you were great, princess." Odd agreed.

"If you fight like that on Lyoko, Xana will be gone before we know it." Yumi stated. The others gave their compliments as well.

"That's how a _real _Lyoko Warrior battles." Aelita simply said.

"So, who's next?" Lydia asked.

Yumi showed an eager face, and Odd was begging for Aelita to pick him.

"I pick Yumi." she decided.

"Nnnnooooo!!" Odd exclaimed. "Please! Please, let me go next! I don't wanna be last!" he cried. "Please, Yumi! Let me go first." he was on his knees, begging for Yumi to let him take her turn.

"Why?" she simply said.

"I don't wanna go last! And I really want to fight Guy!" he yelled.

"Oh, alright." she rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Oh thank you! You're so kind! No wonder Ulrich likes you!" he said, ducing to dodge Yumi's swipe at his head for the last comment as a pink tint showed up on her cheeks.

Odd rushed over to the scanner and jumped in. Odd's fight was about to begin.

When Odd fell to the ground, the field instantly changed into a race track. There were several parked karts along the finish line. He walked over to one that was purple with yellow lightning bolts on the sides.

"Nice kart, huh?" Odd jumped as he turned around to see Guy behind him.

"Yeah, I like this one the best." Odd said as he placed a hand on the purple one.

"Good, cause that's your kart anyways.

"Huh?"

"This is the Mario Kart Field. We drive in the karts and throw items at each other. You've played it before right?" Guy explained.

"Yeah." Odd answered. "This should be fun. He jumped into the kart while Guy jumped into a black and white kart with green lightning bolts on the sides.

Soon, other people appeared in their kart, like Mario and others. Then they were given the signal to go.

Seeing as Guy and Odd were supposed to be fighting each other, that was all they cared about. But the other racers were here to win the race, and that meant to take everyone down.

Odd sped up into first and grabbed an item box. It turned into a green shell and he threw it at Guy who dodged it and threw a set of fireballs at Odd. Odd dodged two of them but got hit by the last one.

Odd began firing laser arrows at Guy. He dodged them and threw several blasts. Odd dodged them and returned fire but he was hit by a spiked blue shell that was called a spiny shell. Odd flipped into the air. Several people passed him including Guy. Then he got a red shell and it hit Luigi which is not what he wanted.

Soon, Odd passed Guy, but then everyone, Guy got struck by lightning and were shrunken. Guy was now trying to run Odd over, and he almost did, but he grew back to his normal size.

Odd and Guy were wreaking havoc on the race track. Then all of a sudden, Guy and Odd were propelled out of the karts.

When they landed onto the ground, they immediately noticed that the karts had disappeared. That's because they weren't ran over like they would have been. They stood up and saw that they were in the midst of a row of race cars.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Doug said.

"Well maybe they'll have to fight while the cars are racing." Yoshi suggested.

"Well let's just keep watching." Sam said, interested if her boyfriend could fight that well at all.

"So do we fight in the cars now?" Odd asked Guy.

"No, we fight outside while they race. But to make things a little more interesting," Guy then shot out five blasts to the ground. Then they morphed into the five forms of Guy.

"We're ba-ack." Guy1 stated.

"And better than ever." Guy5 added.

"You've seen us fight individually." Guy3 said.

"But how about we fight together." Guy4 said.

"Now that's fun, dude." Guy2 concluded.

"So what do ya say?" Guy asked.

"Sure! I could defeat you one at a time, but where's the fun in that?"

"Okay, then let's fight." right when Guy said that, the cars shot off.

Guy1 was the first to attack Odd. He threw several blasts that Odd easily dodged. He jumped to avoid some and kicked Guy1 in the chest. Guy4 kicked Odd in the stomach. He stumbled back and caught Guy4's foot when he tried to do it again. He then flung him to the side. Guy3 began punching and kicking Odd. He then hit him with his tail. Odd flew over to Guy5 who began cutting him up. He was about to stab him, but he back flipped away and shot a few arrows. Only one hit because he blocked the others.

He kicked Odd in the head, making him stumble back. He then tried to hit him with his swords, but he dodged every attack. Then he shot a few arrows at him. Guy5 stumbled back. He kicked him in the gut, and then cut him in the stomach. He began beating the crap out of him. Odd somehow managed to get out of his combo. Then he shot a couple of arrows at him. He dodged them but then got hit by a car and was devirtualized.

Odd then had to dodge a few cars. He then saw the rest of the Guys resting on the hoods of the cars that were just finishing.

Odd smiled as he jumped onto the hood of the car that Guy3 was on. Odd tried to punch or kick him, but he dodged his move and shot him off with his tail gun.

Odd landed on the top of Guy4's car. He began kicking him, but Odd rolled over before he could deliver another kick. He shot him off, and then Guy landed on his hood. He punched him in the chest and tripped him up by kicking him. Then while he was falling, he threw a fireball at him that made Odd land on Guy2's car. They punched and kicked each other.

Guy2 kneed Odd in the stomach, making him bend over him. He sent an uppercut to his face. He shot an energy blast at him that Odd dodged. He charged towards the boy. Guy2 grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over. Odd flew off so that the car was driving away from him. While in midair, Odd shot five laser arrows that hit Guy2 in the chest. The arrows caused Guy2 to fall off and get ran over. Thus, he was devirtualized.

Odd jumped back onto the hood of the car and met Guy3. They both tussled on the roof of the car. But then Guy3 jumped and shot the spot that was right in front on the car. The car swerved and hit the wall. Luckily, Odd jumped off before it crashed. Guy3 rushed towards him with a kick. Odd stepped to the side and shot him. Then he clawed at Guy1 who tried to elbow him. He was doing well until one of the race cars came flying towards him. He held his arms in front of him as if that would block the hit. The car then disappeared. When Odd looked at his surroundings, they were now in the living room of a beautiful, large house.

"This is a battlefield?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, why not? I mean you can already fight in the city." Guy responded.

With that, Odd attacked Guy4. He kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head, making him fall back.

Guy came with his swords and slashed at his arm. Odd jumped into the air, and shot him in the chest a couple of times. Guy3 came from behind. Odd dodged his punch, grabbed his outstretched arm, and flung him into Guy4 who was just getting up.

Guy1 threw several waterballs at Odd with all of them hitting him. He then began delivering fire punches. This made Odd fly back. Then he charged at him. Odd stepped to the side and kicked him into the fire place which was lit.

Guy began trading blasts for arrows with Odd. They moved the fight into another room filled with statues and vases. Odd then got on all fours and dodged Guy's blasts. Then he tackled him to the ground and kicked him in the head.

Then Guy3 came and punched him in the chest. Odd tried to hit him, but Guy3 was just too quick. He tried tackling him, but Guy3 dodged the blow, grabbed a vase, and smashed it on the head of the purple cat lover. Odd fell to the ground. Guy3 was now trying to stomp him out, but he kept rolling around to dodge the attempts.

Then Odd jumped up with an uppercut, sending the superhero clone high into the air. Then Guy4 came out of nowhere as he gave Odd a thrashing. Odd flew into a wall, next to a statue. Guy4 tried to kick his head off, but Odd moved the statue in front of him, and its head literally came off. Then Odd hit him with the statue across his back.

The others then ran after him. He climbed up the stairs that were to his right with the Guys (it's getting weird saying that) in hot pursuit. Guy reached him first. He gave him an uppercut, and Odd retaliated with a kick to the abs. Guy stumbled back, and Guy3 took his place as he kneed him in the gut, but Odd head butted him in the chest. Then he grabbed his tail and flung him off of the side of the stairs.

When he reached the top, he grabbed a medium-sized statue and threw it at the Guys. Guy1 dunked, and so did Guy, but Guy4 was hit right in the head and toppled down the stairs with Guy3 jumping over him as he climbed them again.

Then he threw other sculptures and statues at them Guy and Guy1 continued to dodge them. Then he threw two of them. Guy1 dunked, but Guy got hit and rolled down the stairs (that's a long set of stairs). When Guy1 stood up from dunking (dunking, ducking it's all the same to me), he got shot with laser arrows all over his body, making him fall over the rail and onto the floor.

"Wow, Odd's better than I thought." Z thought aloud.

"Yeah, he can fight when he puts his mind to it." Yumi replied.

"Go, Odd!" Sam cheered.

Guy3 had finally reached the top of the stairs and was duking it out with Odd. Guy3 aimed a kick at Odd's head. He grabbed it and flung him over the rail. Then Guy came out of nowhere and kicked him over the rail.

Guy then jumped off of the rail and landed on top of him. He began punching him left and right. He was about to stomp him out, but Odd rolled out of the way.

They then took their fight towards the outside of a bedroom. Odd was blasted against the door by Guy4. He ran towards him with a punch that Odd happily dunked with Guy4's fist going through the door. Odd then kicked him through the door. Guy3 came rushing towards him. He dodged his punches and then shot waves of lasers arrows at him and Guy4, making them go through the wall. Guy jumped at Odd, but Odd grabbed and flipped him into the other Guys. (Seriously, I'm getting tired of that)

While all of this was going on, a kid was watching the whole thing, stunned. When Odd had flipped Guy into the other two, he faced the boy and said, "Well normally, I should tell you not to try this at home, but I just. So I'll tell ya leave the super stunts to the pros." he joked.

"Yeah, cause this'll happen!" Guy1 fire punched Odd into the other Guys.

Then he joined the others. Before anyone could throw a kick, the field changed again. This time, they were in some weird room with colorful machines and dazzling lights. In fact, the room looked a giant pinball machine. Then a giant metal ball whizzed by. It _was_ a giant pinball machine! (like you didn't see that coming)

The ball hit one of the bumpers and came rolling by again.

"Who's idea was it to create a pinball arena?" Yoshi questioned the adults.

"My idea; I got if from playing Sonic Heroes when you do the casino stage." Lucky answered.

The fight had resumed at this point. Odd shot an arrow at Guy1 and kicked Guy3 in the stomach as he approached.. Then he uppercutted Guy and shot an arrow at Guy4 who was behind Guy. The ball charged towards Odd as he jumped over it, but it came back for more. He did a cartwheel to dodge it this time. Guy1 jumped into the air and gave a hydro kick to his head. He began punching him in a fiery rage. Then he punched him into one of the bumpers.

Odd flew from bumper to bumper. He zigged and zagged all over the entire pinball arena as Guy watched.

Guy took his swords and began fighting with Odd. He cut and slashed at Odd with some of his attacks being dodged.

Then Odd did a back flip and shot Guy in the chest. Guy stumbled and threw a fireball at him. Odd jumped over it and kicked him in the chest. Guy fell back, but got up quickly. Odd shot a few more laser arrows that Guy dodged. Then he delivered a water uppercut that sent Odd into the air.

The ball was just making its rounds when Odd landed on it. To keep from being rolled over, he jumped to his feet, jumped onto the ball, and began "walking" forward and backward on the ball with his arms flailing about.

When he finally got the hang of it, he started trying to roll over the Guys. They would duck and dodged, and to make matters worse for them, Odd would shoot a wave of laser arrows at them.

Then Guy4 decided to take a chance as he ran towards the ball at full speed. Odd responded by rolling towards him. Then Guy4 jumped onto the ball, throwing off Odd's balance a little. They then began squabbling on the ball, jumping up so they wouldn't roll off and get crashed. It was a sight to see.

Then somehow, Guy3 and Guy managed to get hold of two balls that were rolling towards the two. Odd had spotted them just in time. He jumped off of the ball, and so did Guy4.

Guy4 then jumped on top of the ball after Guy3 and Guy rolled into it. Odd was now running for his life with three rolling maniacs on his tail. He then ran in front of a bumper.

"Hey, pinhead! Come and get me!" Odd yelled at Guy3. Guy3, who didn't see the small bumper behind Odd rolled straight towards him. Odd jumped to the side, and Guy3 and the ball crashed into the bumper. The ball was now going everywhere, but Guy3 managed to stay on top things . . . literally.

Then Odd shot him off. Guy3 flew into a bumper and was now flying everywhere. He flew right into a ball, got crushed by it, and was devirtualized.

The balls were about to hit Guy when they shrunk in size and turned white with red seams appeared on part of it--a baseball! Gosh! I'm so descriptive! . . . . . . Anyways, Guy dodged the three baseballs. When he looked at his surroundings, he found out that they were on a baseball field.

Odd took advantage of the distracted samurai and hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. Guy fell to his knees as he grabbed his throbbing head. Guy4 threw a baseball at Odd. Odd hit it with the bat, and it smashed into Guy4's face.

Guy got up and kicked Odd in the stomach. Odd stumbled back, but kept his balance and clawed his face. Guy4 crept up behind him with a bat. He swung it down, but Odd quickly moved out of the way, making Guy get hit instead.

Odd was doing really well until, "And we enter the seventh inning stretch! And in honor of the seventh inning stretch, everyone please stand and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game!" the announcer's voice rang.

Guy4 gave a maniacal laugh as everyone began to sing. "I can feel it, I'm getting stronger!"

Odd shot an arrow at him, but he simply dodged it and shot him with his own blast. He began punching and kicking him. They were almost done singing when Guy4 began to grow in size. He grew and grew until his head reached the top of the scoreboard. He gave a maniacal laugh as he began to torture Odd as a giant. He would slap him with the back of his hard, and flick him with his finger. He then tried to crush him by slamming his hand on top of him, but Odd ran away from the fatal hand. He grabbed a steel bat and ball, threw the ball up, and hit it with all of his might. The ball soared like a rocket and struck Guy4 in the eye.

He gave a shriek of pain as he covered his eye and stumbled about. Not seeing where he was going, he crashed into the scoreboard and sparks were now flying. It let out electricity that filled the maniac. Then the scoreboard exploded, and Guy4 was devirtualized.

Odd looked too long because Guy attacked him with his swords. Odd used the steel bat to block some blows, but he was still cut open. At one point, he stumbled next to another steel bat. He grabbed it and was now hitting his back. Guy's blows sliced his skin, and his own blows badly bruised Guy's skin.

Odd hit him across the face, breaking his nose with blood spurting out. Guy dropped his swords from the hit. Odd then hit him across his stomach, causing him to crouch down. Then Odd brought the steel bat across his back. Guy fell to the floor.

Odd was covered in blood, but Guy was broken and covered in blood. Odd walked over to him and was about to it him with a laser arrow, when Guy grabbed a steel bat, set it on fire, and broke the bat by smashing it into the side of Odd's head. First, he stood there with blood pouring out. Then he fell over and devirtualized.

Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, and Sam all rushed over to the scanners. When the doors opened, Odd stepped out holding the side of his head.

"He broke my skull!" Odd whined.

"All of it was nasty." Aelita said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're telling me." Jeremie said grimly, looking rather pale.

"Well I think you were wonderful! . . . Until you got hit by that bat." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh whatever! You're up, Yumi." Yumi's face seemed to come to life at this news. She jumped into the scanner and let materialization take her.

"This is it! The final battle!" Z said.

"Finally! This has been taking forever!" Lucky beamed.

The final battle was about to begin. And it was going to end with a BANG!

When Yumi landed, Guy was standing right in front of her, and the field was just a plain.

"Wow. I think that's the quickest you've ever gotten here." she said.

"I'm just ready to get out of here."

"Then let me go ahead and devirtualize you."

"Maybe I should devirtualize you."

"Let's just go and kill each other."

". . . Sure!"

After that, Guy and Yumi began fighting with just their martial arts. Guy threw a kick to Yumi's head. She back flipped away from the kick and threw a punch to his abs. He grabbed her fist and aimed a kick for her side. She jumped to avoid it and kicked him in the chest while in midair. Guy back flipped to maintain his composure.

Then they took out their weapons and continued fighting. Yumi and Guy both cut and slashed at one another. Yumi tried to cut his head off, but he ducked and attempted a stab to her chest. She sidestepped and went for a vertical cut that he backflipped away from. Then Yumi threw her fans at him. Guy back flipped again, and when the fans returned, he rolled forward to dodge them and a mad a horizontal cut on Yumi's stomach.

Before they could continue, the field changed into a plane that was flying high into this night sky (it was day time in the real world). They didn't seem to care as they went back to fighting. They both traded blows and slashes. When they finally broke apart, Guy sent out his real clones.

"Getting serious already?" Yumi asked.

"I told you, I want to leave this place." Guy simply said.

Guy3 came at her first. He dashed forward and tried to kick her off her feet. She backed away and tried to kick his head. He stepped to the side and aimed a punch that she blocked, and she then tried to cut him with her fans. He jumped to where the wall of the plane met the ceiling and shot at her with his tail. She used her flexibility to dodge the blasts and threw her fans at him.

Then Guy3 disconnected his tail from his body, turned into Guy5, and his tail turned into a sword and blocked the fans. He then tried to hit her, but she dodged his attempts. Then he turned back into Guy3.

"How the heck did he do that!?" Zuho exclaimed.

"It's Guy3's specialty. He uses his tail and himself to turn into people and creatures Cam informed.

"Why use it now?"

"I think it's because he's going by what Ulrich knows, and that's that Yumi's the best all around fighter." Cam answered. "Besides, I don't think he wanted to get hit either."

Guy2 was now fighting Yumi. Thanks to his drunken fist, he was dodging and blocking Yumi's every blow and even countering with his own blows. He started shooting blasts when he was gaining the upper hand.

Then he threw one powerful blast that Yumi dodged by doing a bridge, but the moment she stood up Guy2's foot slammed into her face. At that precise moment the blast hit the wall of the airplane and made a hole. Yumi almost flew out of the airplane, but she grabbed the back of a seat just in time. She slowly began climbing to the opposite wall of the plane. The Guys were doing the same as well. Then one of them got the bright idea to let go and fly towards the opposite wall with the giant hole in it, hitting Yumi as they went by. Soon they all did it, but with them now behind the princess warrior, (I LOVE that nickname! . . . . .oh sorry.) she decided to let go and kicked Guy2 in the head, making fly out of the plane and was never heard from again.

But Guy2 did leave a going away present, sending a blast to the plane that made the hole larger. Then everyone flew out of the plane, yelling at the top of their lungs.

After everyone calmed down, the Guys (there it goes again!) instantly covered their eyes with their headbands and faced Yumi as they gathered around her.

Guy1 engulfed himself in flames; Guy3 turned into a small dragon and gave a murderous roar; Guy4 took out a flute and blew in it, and a giant bird with a melodic voice flew over to him and let him ride on its back; Guy5 just continued to fall; and Guy was now flying. Yumi took out her fans and moved around to keep an eye on all of them. It was time to fight while falling. . . . from the sky.

With a loud roar, Guy rushed towards her and scratched her across her shoulder. He flew back and struck again. The next time, he flew up to her and hit her with his tail. Yumi threw one fan at the dragon. He dodged it but got hit with the other fan that she threw at him.

Guy1 threw a few fireballs at her, and she became distracted as she dodged and blocked them. Guy1 flew towards her and kicked her in her back. He flew over to her and both began punching and kicking each other. Then Guy1 flew up, and like a rocket, he flew straight towards her. He came so fast, that when he hit Yumi, she spiraled quickly downwards. He rocketed downwards towards Yumi once more. Yumi was ready this time as she turned herself right side up. Guy1 came shooting towards her. She was able to move over just a little so they were a centimeter apart. When Guy1's face was near Yumi's, she pulled her foot back and kicked him hard in the face, making him fly off.

Then Guy came over with Guy5 on his back. They flew over to her. Guy5 jumped off of Guy's back, and both of them began fighting Yumi. Yumi managed to take one of Guy5's swords. So she would throw a fan and fight with the other one along with the sword. She managed to knock Guy5 away. Guy, who had all of the Guys' powers, was proving to be stronger in the sky anyways. Guy then uppercutted the raven haired beauty towards Guy4 and his song bird. The songbird jabbed its beak into Yumi's arm. She was now trying to dodge the bird and its master's attacks. When it jabbed its back at her again, she grabbed its neck and cuts its head off. Guy4 jumped off and was about to attack, but she threw her fans at him, hitting him across his body. Then the arena flashed, and they landed on a cruise ship.

"Ok, that was painful." Yumi said as she stood up.

"You're telling me." Guy stood up as well.

"Back to the fight I guess." Yumi said as she took out her fans.

Guys4 and 3 came towards her first. Guy4 threw his fast and powerful kicks at Yumi. She dodged them as they came. Then Guy3 attempted a few punches and kicks, adding his tail to the mix.

Yumi decided to go on the offense; she threw a couple of punches and kicks that they both dodged. Then she grabbed Guy3's tail and swung him into Guy4.

Guy5 was next. He swung his swords all over the place, getting Yumi cut a couple times. She created some cuts on him as well though. At that point, Guy1 entered the battle with blazing punches and kicks. He even used some watery combos as well.

Yumi was back on the defensive and was struggling to push the two warriors back. In her desperateness, she lunged at Guy1 and knocked him down to the ground. Then Guy5 came over there, ready to strike Yumi, but she quickly moved out of the way. So Guy5's sword was about to strike Guy1. However, Guy1 turned into fire, and the fire crawled behind Yumi and turned into Guy1 (kind of like Xana William when he turns into black smoke). He threw a large water ball at the girl. Yumi ducked under it, and when she stood back up, she uppercutted Guy1 with her fan. At that very moment, Guy5 was hit with the water ball that Yumi previously dodged and flew back. Guy stepped up, and they both began slashing at each other.

Guy and Yumi didn't seem to care about their own injures. They were only interested in devirtualizing the other. They continued fighting with blood now everywhere. Guy then kicked Yumi so hard, that she flew through the door that led to the inside of the ship.

The Guys followed in pursuit. They started fighting in the room right away. There were sailors aboard the ship who were working until they got caught in the crossfire. Yumi would punch them into the sailors, or someone would destroy a piece of machinery. Soon, the sailors finally had had enough and attacked the warriors, some with weapons.

Guy looked at Yumi and said, "Truce?"

"Truce." she confirmed.

Yumi and the Guys began fighting the sailors (you guys seriously think I'm playing when I tell you that I'm getting tired of that). They really worked as a team. Yumi was faced with four sailors. She kicked one in the chest and flipped over another. One sailor came from behind with a pipe. Guy5 stepped in and blocked the shot. Yumi then threw her fan into the chest of the sailor. Guy5 then kicked the fourth one in the head. The first two sailors lunged forward at them. Guy5 caught one by the shoulders and flipped him over his self. Yumi then uppercutted him in the abs while he was still falling. Then she kicked the other one towards Guy5 who cut the man across his stomach.

Meanwhile Guy3 and Guy1 teamed up against five sailors. Guy3 turned into an armadillo. Guy1 kicked him into the face of one sailor. He grabbed Guy3 and engulfed him in flames. Then he set the armadillo loose at it hit two other sailors hard in the stomach. Then Guy1 took the other out with a rush of water that also doused the flames on Guy3.

Later on, Yumi, Guy4, and Guy were up against eight sailors and the captain. Yumi threw her fans, and Guy set them on fire so more damage was inflicted on the sailors. Then he threw one sword up and attacked furiously with the other. Then Guy4 jumped up, grabbed the sword, and brought it down upon a few sailors. Then Yumi combined her flexibility with Guy4's dance steps and defeated the rest of the sailors. Then they each sent an attack to the captain that took him out. When they were finally done, they all seemed to be out of breath.

"Well that's been taken care of." Guy said mainly to Yumi. The other Guys murmured their agreements, and Yumi nodded.

"Now back to _our_ fight." Yumi said. Each Guy rushed towards her and they all met their demise as she knocked them back down with a swipe from both of her fans.

Then Guy4 kicked her up the stairs that led outside, and Guy1 blasted her out of the door. Guy3 came and uppercutted her. While in the air, she tossed her fans, and they struck Guys1 and 3. She landed, fought with Guy4, and then uppercutted him into the ocean where he was never heard from again.

Then the cruise stopped surfing, and began to sink. The water began to drain from a large hole that appeared before the ship was completely sunk. Then the ship disappeared, and everyone fell into the hole. Then all of a sudden, a train appeared below them. They fell into the hole that led to the inside of the train.

Guys1 and 3 charged towards the geisha warrior, ready to attack, but Yumi took them both out with her fans. Guy aimed a kick to Yumi's head that she dodged. She punched him in the chest, and he retaliated by kneeing her in the stomach. He stepped back, jumped, and threw a kick that almost connected had she not grabbed his foot and flung him into the wall.

Guy5 stepped up to the plate, and the battle got really intense. Yumi made the first move as she jumped up and attempted several kicks while airborne. Guy5 dodged all of them and threw an uppercut. She grabbed his fist and pulled him towards her to knee him in the abs. He grabbed her knee and smacked her across the face. She then smashed her head into his, causing both to back away from each other. They began delivering combo after combo which resulted in every hit in the combo being dodged or brutally connected.

They finally took out their weapons, and blood was quickly shed. Guy5 and Yumi were literally tearing each other up with their sharp weapons. Both were bleeding and bruised. Then Yumi lunged towards Guy5, and he did the same as well as they stabbed each other in the stomach. They backed away and took a breather.

Yumi decided to go to the top of the train. Guy5 followed, and Guy1 came right after. Guy5 tried for a high flying kick that Yumi dodged. She kicked him in the head, and Guy1 charged afterwards. She sidestepped and pushed him right into Guy5.

Guy came swinging his swords. Yumi dodged the attacks and kicked him in the chest. She tried to do the same again, but he dodged the blow and punched her in the head. She threw her fans, and they knocked him to the ground.

Then Guy3 faced off with Yumi. Guy3 swung his tail at her torso. She back flipped away and went for an uppercut. He sidestepped to avoid it and aimed a kicked to her waist. She was hit but maintained her balance with a cartwheel. Then she uppercutted him with her fan. He recovered with a back flip. His tail then had a sharp point protrude out of the hole.

Guy3 was now trying to stab Yumi with it. She dodged it and smacked him across the face. The tail lunged forward, wrapped around her, and squeezed the life out of her. Then in flung her onto the cold steel. With the point ready, he jumped in the air, ready to strike. She used her telekinesis to throw a large rock in his face while in the air. He fell down and rolled into the hole that led to the inside of the train. She jumped inside and prepared to fight them.

Guy5 came first. He cut her up, but she kicked him in the neck and then punched him aside. Guy tussled with her and knocked her against the engine, Guy1 then tried for several blazing combos, and connected. Yumi's fan caught on fire. She jammed it into the engine right when the Guys were rushing towards her for a final attack. The train eventually exploded, and the field instantly changed as they landed in a dark, stinky, damp sewer.

They stood up and the fight resumed, Guy3 went invisible and began beating a battered Yumi. When he finally stopped, she was only tossed and slapped around by the water thanks to Guy1, and Guy5 and Guy fought her with their fists or swords.

She blocked a blow from Guy5 and tripped him up. Then she uppercutted Guy with a fan. Then she was uppercutted by an invisible Guy3. While in the air, Guy1 made her go higher into the air with the water hitting her upwards. Her nose barely touched the ceiling of the murky sewer. Then she used her telekinesis to make her spin like a helicopter. She spun right into Guy5, and shredded him into pieces. With blood gushing out, he fell to the floor and was devirtualized.

"Well that was graphic." Guy said as he looked at the spot where Guy5 once was.

Yumi simply took a deep breath. She was sweaty, and the blood mixed with it. Her Lyoko outfit was torn to bits. She had bruises and gashes all over her body. Guy was no better. He lost his headband completely, and his eyes looked tired and in bad pain. He was bleeding all over with cuts and gashes where his clothes were torn off and revealed skin. They seemed oblivious to their wounds as they started fighting again.

Guy1 threw a wave of water towards Yumi. She was slammed into it but got back up. He did it again, but she jumped over it and threw her fan at him. He was knocked onto his back. Yumi held out her arms as something knocked into them, revealing Guy3 who became visible. Yumi then squared off with Guy.

They put their weapons up to do some hand to hand combat. They began throwing punches and kicks with all of them being dodged. The action was still fast paced and intense though. Guy jumped up to avoid Yumi's kick to make him fall and he threw a powerful kick to her head, but she ducked just in time. They continued throwing their quick and strong hits that were dodged or block.

Then Guy swung his arm towards her waist. Yumi caught it and threw him over her shoulders. He would have landed on his back, but instead, he rolled to his feet. Then they continued. Yumi threw an uppercut that he blocked by grabbing her fist which was just below his chin. Then he swung her towards the wall. She landed on the wall and kicked off, now hurdling towards him. He did a bridge to dodge her fierce flying tackle.

With their backs towards each other, in a quick move, they took out one fan or sword, quickly turned around, and swung it at each other with all of their. The sword and fan struggled to push the other aside to attack each other's wielder. Then they both began clashing their weapons together in hopes of striking the other. They managed to make a few strikes this time, but the battle was still even. Then Yumi tried to cut Guy across his face as she took a step forward. He bent backwards to dodge it and stuck his sword straight up because Yumi was now over him. She back flipped to avoid the attack.

Then they took out the other fan or sword, and the battle resumed. More blood was shed, but neither showed signs of pain. All of their movements were fast and powerful, yet graceful and controlled. Guy then went into a rage of swinging his swords. Yumi was doing nothing but dodging. Then she jumped into the air and stuck her feet out to hit him in the chest. He made an X with his swords so that she landed on them. She jumped off and threw her fans at him. He back flipped to avoid them, and Yumi did the same as well so she didn't fall on her head.

The second they were standing, they charged towards each other. Yumi threw her fan. Guy responded by using the water to make him rise over it. He jumped off and was ready to slice Yumi in two. She did a cartwheel to get out of the way and spun around with her fans extended out so that he would be cut. He jumped away and threw a blast at her. She jumped away from it, and threw her fans. Guy blocked them and threw his sword at her. She stepped to the side and caught it by the hilt.

Guy1 and 3 were up at this point. Yumi noticed this and threw her fans at them both. They rolled out of the way. Yumi ran at full speed and impaled Guy1 in the chest with the sword while he was distracted from the fans. He fell over and devirtualized. Then she threw the sword into Guy3 who was slammed into the wall by it and devirtualized. Finally, she defeated all of Guy's real clones.

Before either one could make a move, the water drained out of the sewers. The ceiling opened up as the ground rose up to become level with the rest of it. Then the entire ground began elevating and growing larger as it turned into a large plateau. Other parts of the ground rose up into plateaus. The bottom then filled with lava. Then the largest plateau grew and stretched into a giant volcano. The plateaus seem to make a pathway to the volcano.

"So this is the Volcano field?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, just what we need too. Another reason to sweat." Guy responded.

Yumi gave a sigh of laughter and both began fighting.

Yumi uppercutted Guy into the sky and threw her fans at him. He landed onto a higher plateau, and they continued fighting. Guy enflamed his swords, making his attacks even more powerful.

He swung his swords at her with great force. She dodged his swords, but the fire licked her skin painfully.

She tripped him up, but he threw a kick as he stopped his fall by doing a hand stand. Guy managed to uppercut her with his swords. He shot a big wave of energy blasts at her.

She actually blocked them by doing a helicopter spin, with her fans blocking the barrage. When she landed, they went back to fighting. She punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head. She was about send another kick, but Guy grabbed her legged, threw her up, and shot another wave of blasts. Then he jumped up and kicked her into another plateau.

Yumi stood up and punched Guy in the face. He stumbled back. Yumi then threw her fans at him, but he jumped over them and kicked her in the chest. She fell down while he jumped up to slam his swords into her. She moved out of the way and kicked him in the head. Then she uppercutted him and threw hers fans so that he landed onto another plateau.

Yumi landed onto the plateau and threw her fans at him. He rolled forward to avoid them. The second he stood up, he shot a breath of fire that blasted her onto the volcano. He landed on top of the mountain and turned into a mountain lion.

He clawed at her leg, but she threw him off by cutting him across his back. She kicked him in his mouth, but that was a big mistake. He bit her foot and didn't let go. No matter how much she kicked and slashed at him. He dragged her up about halfway up the volcano until he finally let go. This was a big mistake for him. Yumi hit him so hard, that he changed back into Guy. They both began to beat each other into a bloodier pulp as they climbed the mountain. Soon, they reached the volcano and Guy's fire techniques became stronger due to being close to the lava and it being sunny. His fire fed off of the immense heat.

Guy and Yumi continued fighting near the mouth of the volcano. That's when the ground started shaking. They both fell down from the violent shaking.

"Whoa, is it gonna blow?" Yumi asked Guy.

"It's hard to tell. It does that all the time."

Guy and Yumi continued fighting. Guy fire punched Yumi in the stomach. Then he kicked her in the head. He was about to knock her into the volcano, but she jumped over him and kicked him into the mouth of the lava pit. He shot a fire blast to make himself fly upwards. He landed by connecting a blazing kick to Yumi's head. She stumbled back and cut him across his chest. Then she kicked him in the air. When he was about to land, she kicked him back into the air and began juggling him with her kicks and uppercuts. She was about to knock him into the volcano when the ground shook again. This time, it was continuous and more violent. Then a burst of lava shot out. Yumi and Guy jumped away from the top of the volcano.

They started fighting on their way down while the volcano spewed out lava.

"Who fights while a volcano's erupting?" Lee thought out loud.

"Two stubborn people who refuse to be devirtualized and intend on defeating their opponent at any cost." Yoshi replied bluntly.

"In other words, Yumi and Guy." Cam concluded.

Guy kicked Yumi down, and she began rolling down the mountain. She stopped herself and flipped Guy over as he tried to crush her by landing on top of her.

She stuck her foot straight in the air so that his abs landed on it. He rolled over to his side. Yumi jumped up and kicked him in his back making him roll over some. She was about to kick him in his chest, but he grabbed her foot and threw it up, making her do something like a back flip. This gave him time to get up and fight.

He attempted a horizontal slash, but she rolled behind him and out of the way. While behind him, she tried to cut him on his back. He rolled away, turned around, and shot a blast of fire at her. She got hit but stood up again. Guy ran towards her and tried a few stabs. She dodged them and stabbed him in his stomach with her fan.

He stepped back as he swiped at her. She dodged it and tried cutting his neck. He sidestepped, grabbed her arm and threw her onto the ground. Then he kicked her in the stomach as she rolled down to the base of the volcano. The lava was now halfway down the volcano with it spewing out more lava.

Yumi stood up and tried for a horizontal slice, Guy leaned back to avoid it and tried to kick her head off. She back flipped out of the way with her foot upper cutting him into the sky. She jumped up again and punched him down, towards the sea of lava. He saved himself as he turned into a bat and landed on the ground. He turned back into Guy and tried for a vertical slice. She jumped back to dodge it.

Guy gave her a burning slash from his sword and kicked her off of the mountain. She wasn't giving up yet as she threw her fans at the part where Guy was. The fans sliced it off of the volcano, and it began falling into lava. Now both were going to burn. Fortunately, it was a long drop until they reached the lava, so they had a chance to save themselves.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Guy asked.

"Losing's never been something I submit so easily to." she said.

"The same thing here. Just ask Ulrich. He and I hate to lose."

"I can tell; so let me show you how stubborn I am by saving myself.

She used her telekinesis to gain control of the piece of rock that was sliced off. She made it float under her. Then it carried her over to the base she jumped off and onto solid, firm ground.

Guy blasted himself towards the side of the base. He stuck his swords into it and began using them to climb up the side of the giant volcano. He reached the top and jumped onto it.

They continued fighting for the last time. Guy attempted a double slash with his words. Yumi backed away and kicked one of the swords out of his hand. He kicked her in the head and tried again, but got the same result. Now swordless, he switched to his superpowers. Yumi easily dodged his blasts and flipped him over her shoulder. She was about to kick him in the head, but he grabbed her foot and flipped her over him. When she stood up, she received a punch to her face. Then he charged towards her.

She used her telekinesis to make his swords float up and fly towards her and Guy. She jumped out of the way of Guy's punch and the swords. The swords flew into his back and pushed him off of the base of the volcano. Guy was in too much pain to do anything. Wait a minute . . . . . that means he's going to be devirtualized! Yumi's going to win!

"Oh no she's not!" Guy yelled. He stretched his hand upwards. The lava began to stop flowing down and began receding quickly into the volcano. The volcano which was still supposed to be spitting out lava, began to shake very violently. Then the volcano exploded, with lava and rocks flying everywhere, this destroyed everything, including Yumi and Guy.

Everyone gaped at the screen.

"They lost. They both lost." Sonrick said.

"It's a tie. She got to tie with Guy." Ann breathed.

Then the doors to the scanner opened as Yumi walked out with a frown. "I was so CLOSE!!" she yelled." I hate that guy!" (Pun intended)

"I can't believe it! We're going to find out who Guy is!" Rachel exclaimed.

Everyone ran to the front of a different scanner. The doors opened and a lot of smoke came out. The sound of feet stepping out of the scanner could be heard. The smoke still clouded the person. The smoke cleared up from the bottom, revealing black shoes and the bottom of black jeans. In fact, the person was wearing nothing but black.

The smoke around the face finally cleared up to reveal . . . . . .

And that's a wrap! You'll have to find out who Guy is in the next chapter.

Nicky: You are so dead.

(If you don't know who Nicky is, you obviously didn't read the author note above, so ya might wanna read it.)

here's torches being lit and pitchforks being sharpened

You're right . . . . .AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel: Okay, well it looks like Naruto'sramengirl will be back in the hospital. Anyways, here's what happens in the next chapter!

Guy's identity is finally revealed! And with the initiation now coming to an end, it's time to get dorms and roommates. And we'll have to get superhero schooling, senseis, join clubs, and get jobs. WOW! That's a lot. And we have even MORE people to meet.

So join us next time in Chapter 23: WHO'S My Roommate?!

Rachel: Hmmm. This is gonna be interesting.

Well if you're even more pissed at Naruto'sramengirl, send a review! Because there's nothing she can do!

Nicky: But there is an abuse button, so you might wanna keep it clean.

Rachel: Oh who cares! If you beat her up badly enough, she won't even be able to lift a finger.

Nicky: Whatever, just send a review.


	23. WHO'S My Roommate!

Hey All! Sorry about the Guy thing, and I forgive you for putting me in the hospital which I'm still IN!

I do not own anything that I don't own. If you don't get that, then oh well.

The roommate parings were done by Ltn. Barbie. WAY TO GO!!!! WHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!

...I'll calm down now.

Anyways, here's Chapter 23: WHO'S My Roommate?!

Whoever this person was, he LOVED black. The smoke was finally clearing away from his face, revealing a handsome face. The boy simply raised his hand and gave a little wave.

"Hello, my name is Jose Santos Deguadamaula! And I just LOVE Chinese food!" Jose was a Latino boy that had short, thick black hair with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He was kind of tall and pretty built.

"Wow! You're pretty strong!" Sonrick said.

"So which universe are you from?"

"I'm actually from your universe, and I've known Ulrich ever since we were little. We've trained together and everything when we got to the GLAA."

"Cool!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Hacker said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Do you know where Ulrich is?" Rachel asked the boy.

"He's—f," Jose started.

"You lied to me! You're not who you claimed to be!" Aelita exclaimed as she pointed at the boy.

Cam and the others, who knew who Guy really was, burst out laughing after that comment.

"Hey, wait I can explain that!" Jose started.

"Wow, you lied to Aelita just so no one would know who were?"

"N-no! No! Lemme explain!"

"I bet you used your power to change into people to change into a different person, didn't you?" Biggs said.

"So who are you?"

"It'd be funny if he was Ulrich." Sonrick said. Then there was silence.

"You don't think . . . ." Ann started.

"You're Ulrich, aren't you?!" Yoshi said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Well we have ways of finding out." Sonrick smirked. He turned to the others.

"May I?" everyone except Yumi gave their approval.

"If you're not Ulrich, then you won't mind if I talk about him." Sonrick said, trying to act cool. "Man, Ulrich sure does love Yumi. He ever told you that? I bet if we read his diary, that's all we would find on every entry."

"Who knows?" Jose said calmly.

"It's so obvious though! I wouldn't be surprised if someone from an entirely different universe knew!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"You take one look at him and Yumi, and you know he likes her." Dolslik said.

"I don't know about that." Jose said. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Finish him." Hacker commanded.

"Ulrich can do anything, but the one thing he can't do is tell Yumi about his love for her. It's actually pathetic." Sonrick said.

"I know! It'll probably be another four years before they even kiss!" Odd said.

"It's funny how they go through all of that drama." Cam said. "And people like Sissi and William just make it even more fun to watch."

"I really like watching him squirm when he's about to ask her out. Then here comes William or Sissi to ruin it all." Jeremie joined.

"Let's face it, Ulrich couldn't even make a move if Yumi told him she wanted to be a whore, and she wanted Ulrich to be her pimp." Cam joked.

"Hey!" Yumi said.

"He'd just stare at her." Hacker added.

"WELL IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU THINK, THEN ULRICH WOULDN'T DO THIS!!!" Jose shouted. He grabbed Yumi by the shoulders, leaned her back, and planted a big one right on the mouth. He let go and backed away with a look that said, "I can't believe I just did that!"

Everyone's mouth stretched open.

"Uh . . . uh . . . . Uh. . . . ." Sonrick goggled.

"ULRICH!!" Yumi exclaimed as everyone ran up to give him a hug, pat on the back, or punch on the shoulder and laughed their heads off. In the process of kissing Yumi, Jose–uh–Ulrich had turned back to his normal self.

"Wow! We never knew you had it in you!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Way ta go buddy!" Odd said.

"I hear wedding bells." Rachel joked.

Ulrich blushed all over, and so did Yumi.

"You're an idiot. You kept denying your own identity and then kissed Yumi." Cam said.

"What were you thinking?" Zuho asked.

"I wasn't. I just got mad and lost it." Ulrich said quietly.

"I don't think you ever had it." Hacker said.

"Me too, but I like to pretend I did." Ulrich joked.

"Who would've thought that Ulrich would be a superhero?! A REAL one! Not just a Lyoko Warrior, but a REAL superhero!" Odd exclaimed. "I mean do you know how many chicks dig a guy in superhero tights?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that, right?" Sam said threateningly. Odd rubbed the back of his neck as he stuttered to find the right words.

"Uh . . . hehheh." he uttered.

"Well I'm not TOO surprised. He loves playing the hero." Jeremie smirked at him.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!" Ann yelled.

"It was a surprise to me when I found out my first opponent was Sonrick!" Ulrich exclaimed. (Haven't said something like that in a LONG time)

"You mean they didn't tell you that you had to fight us?" Dolslik asked.

"No. It would've been nice to know instead of wondering how I was goin' to get superpowers." he glared at Cam, Z, Link, Rick, and the others.

"We wanted to surprise everyone." Lydia said in their defense.

"Whatever." Ulrich replied.

"I didn't know you had all of those powers." Biggs said.

"I would lose some and then gain others afterwards."

"No wonder we didn't know it was you. You never told us you had powers before we found out." Rachel said to her twin, referring to her and Amy who found out when Ulrich gained his second set of powers.

"Yeah, in fact the only three people who could find out are Sonrick, Dolslik, and Burrick. Ulrich replied.

"We had a feelin' it was you, but we weren't too sure you'd have some other superpowers." Burrick said.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't stutter!" Odd said, receiving a slap to his shoulder from Sam.

"Yeah, he doesn't stutter when he talks to Ulrich, Sonrick, Ulrich's family, or me." Dolslik explained.

"Well it's great to finally see ya, Ulrich." Amy commented.

"Yeah, we've been wanting to see you for a long time." Hacker agreed.

"I see. So, has Xana come back?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, wait 'til you see him. He's got a body now!" Yumi answered.

"You're kidding me!" Ulrich said trying to imagine how Xana would look with a body.

"Wish I was." she simply said.

"The bad part: he's like twice as powerful!" Jeremie added.

"Well we should be enough to handle him." Doug said, counting to see how many people they had.

"And you're gonna get more help. I want you guts to take Xana out as quickly as possible." said Z. "so the more people you have, the quicker it will be to take him out."

"Besides, like half of you are new, so you'll need some experience until you guys are good enough to hold your own.

"So who's our extra help?" Jeremie asked.

"We are." said a young male voice.

Everyone turned around to see a boy who was about 14 years old. He had black hair that stuck straight in the air like Odd's, but it had more spikes. He was pretty built like Ulrich and had a pair of deep black eyes that looked so mysterious. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with white sneakers. An unbuttoned short-sleeved black shirt covered part of a white T-shirt. On the back of the black shirt was picture of a white dragon that kind of looked like the dragon from Dragon Ball Z.

Behind him was a young man that looked like he was still in college. He had messy black hair and ruby red eyes just like Lucky. He was wearing a burgundy shirt with brown cargo pants and khaki Timberlands. On his left was a girl who was holding a toddler who was a boy. There was another boy who was next to the girl too. To his right were two boys who looked older than the girl.

The girl had red hair like Dexter's and purple eyes like Amber's. The toddler had electric blue tufts of hair and purple eyes just like his mothers.

The boy next to the girl was a little younger than her and had red hair with purple eyes.

The older boy on the young man's right had red hair with sky blue eyes, making him look like a younger version of his father. The other boy had blue hair with blue eyes.

"And you guys would be?" Yoshi said, wanting an introduction.

The boy with the dragon on his back spoke up. "We're their kids." he said as he pointed to Z, Leala, Lucky, Dexter, and Amber. "I'm Zeke—Z and Leala's one and only."

"I'm Leon, Lucky's son." answered the young man.

"I'm Ty." said the older boy on Leon's right said. He gestured towards his brother and said, "This is Tyrone, those two are Tyra and Tyson, and the one next to Tyra is Tyler." Ty answered now pointing to the kids on Leon's left.

"We're Dexter and Amber's children." Tyra spoke up.

"Is there something about "Ty" that you two like?" Hacker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We think they're great names." Dexter frowned.

"Whatever."

"I think they're alright. I mean we need people with different colored hair!" Odd exclaimed.

"But how are you four experienced?" Doug asked Ty, Tyler, Tyrone, and Tyra.

"We've been superheroes longer than some of you have." Ty said. "Yeah we're a bit younger than you, but we got years of experience."

"How old are you four?" Aelita asked.

"From oldest to youngest it's 10, 9, 7, and 6."

"We're so desperate that we need the help of a six year-old. We're doomed." Zuho said as he shook his head.

"You say that now, but it's all about strength in numbers. And let's face it; you need all of the experience you can get." Zeke pointed out.

"But is all of this necessary?" Ulrich mainly asked Z.

"Well Xana can fight you guys in the real world now. Plus, like Jeremie said before, he's twice as powerful, and that's just when he's getting warmed up." Z explained. "Just think how devastating a Xana attack could be."

Ulrich and Cam were gaping at him.

"He's that powerful!?" Cam uttered.

"Yeah." Jeremie agreed.

"But you can focus on that later." Z said.

"Yeah, let's eat first!" Odd said.

"I have to agree with the walking stomach, it is time to eat. And we have LOTS to talk about." Rachel said as she gave a look at Zeke, Leon, Ulrich, and some others.

At first, everyone spent their time gaping at three people. Those three people: Odd, Lydia, and Zeke. Odd and Zeke both LOVED to eat. Odd loved it more than Zeke. (Come on, we're talking about Odd!) Lydia was being stared at because of all of the chocolate milkshe was drinking.

"Lydia, how much chocolate milk have you drunken so far?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"Eight cartons." she replied followed by a disturbing laugh and the twitching of her right eye.

"EIGHT CARTONS! THEY COME IN HALF A PINT! THAT MEANS YOU'VE DRUNKEN ABOUT HALF A GALLON OF CHOCOLATE MILK!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll be fine. . . .aaaahhhhhhh!" she started screaming for no apparent reason.

"Your girlfriend's on crack." Cam said to Naruto.

"No, she's on chocolate milk." Ulrich corrected, with Lydia receiving concerned looks.

"It's not as bad as her Dr. Pepper episode. She was completely off the wall." Cam replied.

"Oh yeah. She's was HOT that time." Naruto said, gazing longily at Lydia.

"Oookaay." Jeremie said. "Let's get started on those questions."

"Why didn't you tell us you were a superhero before!?" Odd exclaimed.

"Because it wasn't important at that time." Ulrich answered.

"Why didn't you tell us you had superpowers before you met us!?" X yelled.

"Because it wasn't important at that time." Ulrich raised his voice a little.

"Why didn't you tell us you had superpower before you met US!? Ann screamed.

"Because it wasn't important at THAT time!"

"Why are you wearing nothing but black?" Yumi asked.

"Because it wasn't important at that time!" Ulrich shouted.

Then there was a pause.

". . . .That doesn't answer her question." Cam said bluntly.

"Sorry. Just got caught in the moment." then he sighed. "I love black so I wear it every summer, but you wouldn't know because you never seen me during the summer.

"Okay, but you had almost all of June in our universe to start doin' that." Jeremie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was wearing a piece of black clothing, so it didn't matter." The Lyoko gang raised their eyebrows at the boy.

". . . What?."

". . . Weird." Odd simply said.

"You're the one to talk." Ulrich responded.

"I thought green was your favorite anyways." Odd said.

"Yeah, I have three: Green, black, and white."

"Ooookaaay, how long have you been a part of the GLAA?" Aelita asked.

"For about ten years." Ulrich said bluntly.

"You've been a superhero for ten years!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"But that means you got superpowers when you were four!" Doug concluded.

"Yeah, I got my first superpowers from a bonsai tree, but you'll learn about that later."

"So," Sonrick started. "Zeke, what superpowers do you have?"

"Oh, I can turn into a dragon, fly, shoot blasts, super strength, super speed, and the ability to control the ground." Zeke answered.

"How old are You, Leon?" Yumi blurted out.

"I'm 19." he said giving her a weird look. "Why?"

She cocked her head and said. "Does your father have another son?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Is his name William?"

"William Dunbar? Yeah!"

''OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!" That's why you look familiar! He told me he had an older brother, and I thought it was you!"

"Oh! Okay! At first I thought you were going to stalk me!" Yumi glared at him as everyone laughed.

"Then why isn't he here?" Aelita asked.

"Well my dad and I are the only ones with superpowers. He married a normal woman and he doesn't think it's a good idea to get her or William involved seeing as they'll be put in danger without having superpowers."

"How come you never told me he was your brother!?" Ulrich asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I thought you knew, I mean we have the same last name!" Leon exclaimed.

"I don't think about last names unless everyone calls you by it, and then when families get involved it gets confusing, and then my head starts hurting!" Ulrich explained.

"Well now ya know."

"No one tells me anything!" Ulrich pouted.

"Yes, we do!" several said.

"We tell you loads of stuff!" X said.

"This is coming from the guy who's had superpowers and didn't bother to tell those who didn't know." Hacker pointed out.

"Yeah! You don't tell us stuff!" Dolslik agreed.

"Yeah! Like how you don't tell Yumi you like her, and now she has to go on through life wondering if you feel the same way she feels about you! It's not fair how you make people wonder how you feel about them deep down inside!" Sonrick said, receiving laughs and two blushes from the secret admirers.

"Well if you don't shut up, I'll express my feelings for you all over your face!" Ulrich threatened.

"Oh come on, Ulrich. There you go again, taking out all of those hot and heavy feelings you have for Yumi, and releasing them by kicking the crap out the two of us. It's getting old. Just ask her out and stop this already." Dolslik retorted.

When everyone calmed down from their laughter, they continued asking questions.

"So what superpowers do the rest of you have?" Doug asked Leon and all of Amber and Dexter's kids.

Leon went first. "My powers run on the theme of trickery. I use my powers to play tricks on your mind and make you go insane. Ya know, stuff like illusions, dreams, and sometimes I even use your own emotions against you. Or sometimes it could be a trick as in you falling for a trap."

"Cool." Amy commented.

"I have bug powers." Ty said. "I can turn into any bug. Even if I'm not a bug, I still have their qualities, like living through nuclear explosions, holding my breath for an extremely long time, and so on."

"So it's like being Spider Man, but with way more powers?" Cedric said.

"Yeah,"

"Well my powers run on the theme of art." Tyrone said with his quiet voice. "Anything I draw can come to life. So if I drew a monster, the monster would come to life, and I could be able to control it. A little bit of imagination goes into my power when it comes to what superpowers my creation have. If I want one of my creations to become a picture again, I say "seal." I say "unseal" to release them."

"Now that's cool." Odd said.

Tyra spoke up next. "I control the dead. Skeletons, ghosts, zombies—even if it's someone that I just killed, I can control them, and they'll have all of the powers they once had. But that's just for people who haven't started decaying.

"And I thought you were such a sweet and innocent girl too." Sonrick said.

"Now it's your turn." Cedric said as he looked at Tyler.

"When I fall asleep, my dream monsters can roam the real world. Don't worry, they only attack when something bad is happening. It's a very skilled technique that people with the power to control dreams have."

"Can you do that, Kelly?" Cedric asked his sister.

". . . . Not yet." she said.

"Don't worry, sis, you will one day." Rick said as she snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay, so is there anything else we need to go over?" Ulrich asked. He received a few "no's."

"Then it's time for you to get dorms and roommates." He got up and led them to the very large elevator.

They went up to the 95th floor which was a part of the Living Quarters section of GLAA.

They passed many dorm rooms. They turned many corners and reached the end of the hallway, where a woman was behind a desk, resting her head on her hand with it being propped up by her elbow. There were many other people that were at her desk.

"Okay! Okay! If everyone is here, I'll tell you who your roommates are and where you'll be living! Okay, I'll start with the girls!" The woman bellowed.

"Yumi Ishiyama with Rachel Stern!" Yumi glanced at the perky girl, as did Rachel to Yumi."

_'Not exactly who I wanted.'_ Rachel thought.

_'This'll be interesting.'_ Yumi thought.

"Your room number is #118! Rui Hanson and Nicky James! Room 119! Aelita Hopper and Ann Reynolds! Room 120!"

"Hey! This'll be fun! . . . . I think. Just stay out of my way, and we'll be best friends!" Ann exclaimed.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Aelita said to the energetic girl.

Jeremie then pulled her to the side. "What do you mean that'll be great!?" Jeremie whispered to her.

"Ann and I should get along just fine." she replied.

"Yeah, if she doesn't rip, your head off!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Oh whatever, Jeremie!" Aelita said in a hushed tone.

"Sam Knight and Maddie Welles! Room 121!"

The two looked at each other with fake smiles.

"You? Me? Roommates? She must be joking. I mean were nothing a like!" Maddie and Sam said at the same time.

"Could've fooled me." Zeke said, receiving laughs from a few a people.

"Cameron Moncella and Amy Stern! Room 119!"

The two girls looked at each other, thinking the same thing: 'This is gonna be . . . interesting." Amy was pretty much in the middle of any and everything. Cameron was usually wild and energetic. Amy probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

While the woman continued to name the girl roommates, the gang started talking.

"Haha—ha—haha!" Sonrick laughed in a mocking tone, "You all have crappy roommates!"

"We're not crappy!" Every girl yelled as they gave him a slap to the face which ended up with him on the floor.

"You really need to learn how ta shut up." Biggs said to the idiot.

"Shut up!" replied Sonrick.

"Well it's a start." Zeke said as a few people laughed.

Then Yumi walked over to Ulrich and said in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry but I think Rachel and I wouldn't make good roommates. I mean I can get along with her, but I don't know about as roommates." she said.

"Well don't let it bother you too much. Yeah, you two are sort of opposites, but so are Odd and me, and we're best friends."

"True. I'll give it a shot." Yumi said.

It seemed like everyone wasn't too happy about who their roommate were. They would say things like, "She looks mean!" or "She acts like she's high!"

Then it was the boy's turn to get roommates.

"Sonrick Boulevard and Xavier Fusilli! Room 126!" yelled the woman.

Sonrick and X looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well . . . . this is not goin' to good." X said as he covered his face with his hand.

"I don't want you either." Sonrick said.

Sonrick and X have known each other for a long time, and they were true opposites.

X was a gentleman, and well . . . . Sonrick was your normal teenage boy if you know what I mean. (lol)

"Yoshi Akimichu and Doug Jones! Room 127!"

"This is not my day." Yoshi said plainly.

"Oh great, now I have to listen to him talk about Japan even more." Doug said as he frowned.

"Jeremie Belpois and Pete Hanson! Room 128!"

"WHO'S MY ROOMMATE!!!" both exclaimed.

"S'cuse me, but I hate him!" Jeremie yelled at the dorm client.

"There must be some mistake!" Hacker yelled.

The woman looked at both of them and said, "Sorry, but all roommates are final."

"But can I exchange?!" Jeremie shouted.

"Sorry, but this is not a clothing store." the woman simply said.

Both boys just glared at each other.

"Okay. Darius Akoota and Cedric Stern! Room 129!"

Cedric looked at Biggs. _'How am I supposed to dangerous stuff with him around? Not cool!'_ Cedric thought.

"Oh well, could've gotten Odd." Biggs said.

"Hey!" the oddball exclaimed.

"Zuho Takemichi and Dolslik Johnson! Room 130!"

Zuho and Dolslik looked at each other.

"Let's get something straight: I don't like people who don't let me finish talkin'." Dolslik said.

"Okay?" Zuho exclaimed. _'Not really a guy I can hang out with.'_ Zuho thought.

"Burrick Studders, Odd Della Robbia, and Zare Truedawn!"

Burrick fell to the ground while saying, "Why me!? I have to share a room with that weird guy AND a new person. I'll never stop stuttering!" he said in his shaky, quiet voice.

"Not my first choice. He could cramp the Magical Odd Style. And then I gotta deal with another person, oh well." Odd said to himself.

"You have no style." Ulrich said.

"Shows how much you know! How else do you think I got so many adoring lady fans?"

"Seein' as you have only one, I'm guessing by acting the way you normally do, and if you keep it up, you're not gonna have any."Ulrich answered.

"What?" Odd said wondering what he meant by the last part. Ulrich gestured for the weirdo to turn around, revealing an EVIL Sam.

Odd could barely utter a word but managed to say, "That was before I met you, baby."

Everyone was upset with their roommates.

"Now go, check out your dorms, and get to know your roommates!" shouted the woman from behind the desk.

Yumi and Rachel

Yumi and Rachel went inside of the dorm room. It was a good sized room for two people, and there seemed to be two of everything. Two beds, two dressers, two closets, two girls who were complete opposites.

Yumi sat on one of the beds and looked around the room.

"Tch, just like the dorms at Kadic, but bigger. I'm sure we can liven it up a bit though." Rachel said as she sat on the other bed.

"Yeah . . . . ya know, this is my first time having a dorm and a roommate." Yumi said.

"Really? Well don't worry, we'll get along just fine."

"Ya think so?"

"Trust me; we have to have _something_ in common."

Jeremie and Hacker

Jeremie stormed into the room and plopped onto a bed. Hacker came in, frowning as he looked at the room.

"This sucks!" Jeremie burst out.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Hacker calmly said.

Jeremie glared at Hacker. Hacker looked at Jeremie and said, "What?"

"Thanks for humiliating me in front of my friends!"

"Hey, you didn't have to brag about your intelligence so much, but either way, you still would've gotten your butt kicked."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well let's go!"

"What?"

"You, me, and a contest to see who really is the most intellectually inclined." (lol oh, Jeremie, you nerd)

"Okay." Hacker said as he gave a snort of laughter.

Amy and Cameron

Amy was lying on her bed, thinking of all the cool things she could do here.

Cameron was walking all over the place, taking pictures.

"Wow! This place is cool! I wonder what we'll do next." Cameron exclaimed followed by the click of her camera.

She pointed the camera to Amy's face and said, "Smile."

"For what?" the girl said as she raised an eyebrow.

"So I can take a picture of my new roommate."

Amy put on the fakest smile in the entire world. It really wasn't a smile. It was more of a frown that was going upwards.

Cameron laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Well it was on short notice." Amy pretended to whine.

"Okay, okay. For real this time." Cameron said.

Amy gave a real smile as the camera flashed.

Doug and Yoshi

"This place is awesome!" Yoshi exclaimed. "It's like a great anime bash! I wonder if they have any good Japanese restaurants. You should try some of it sometime. Besides food, we got great TV shows, manga–."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Doug yelled.

"Nani?" (What?)

"I'm tired of you talking about Japan as if it's the only great place on this freaking planet! And it's not! America's more of a paradise than Japan will ever be!" (I wouldn't know, but Japan does kick America's butt in technology, video games, TV shows, and books.)

"Yeah right! I can't have you talking about my country. I mean, I must protect it.

"Oh whatever! You guys are supposed to be freakin' smart with your high tech stuff, but you walk around with your outrageous hair do's and circus like clothes!"

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH, NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!"

"Oh, yes I did!"

"You're just jealous that you have to wear baggy pants that fall to you ankles and make you fall on your faces! And then you wear those ripped jeans that make you look SO poor! Plus your heads are so big, you can't even wear headbands!"

"Dude! WE come from the Code Lyoko Universe! Everyone's head is big!"

". . . . Nani?!"

"Yeah, I don't get that line myself."

Maddie and Sam

"Wow! This place is like so boring." Maddie said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"We so need to like brighten it up." Maddie continued.

"What? No, it needs some dark colors."

"No, that'll only make it look dead."

"No, that'll only make it look cool!"

"This room needs pink!" Maddie said as she put her hands on her waist.

"It needs black!" Sam folded her arms.

"Pink and yellow!"

"Red and black!"

"You're Goth.! What do you know?!"

"Well you're on crack!"

"You're a ho!"

"You're wack!"

Sonrick and X

"Well we're finally done with the fights." Sonrick said.

"Yeah, finally."

"Now it's time to look at the ladies." Sonrick said as he pulled out a magazine filled with girls in swimsuits.

"Hellllooooo, Natasha." he said in a somewhat smooth voice.

"Goodbyyyeeee, Natasha." X said as he snatched the magazine and flung it out of the window.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"How do you read a chest?!" X exclaimed looking at Sonrick in disgust.

"It takes a trained eye to read a chest." Sonrick replied.

"So sick." X said as he pretended to shake something nasty off of him when he said sick.

Aelita and Ann

"Cool! This is gonna be fun!" Ann exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"I can jump on my bed without anyone telling me not to!"

"Uh-huh, we can do anything!"

"Ya know what I wanna do now?"

"What?"

"I wanna have a screaming contest!"

"Okay--**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cedric and Biggs

"Are ya gonna let me do what I want?" Cedric asked Biggs they sat on their beds.

"No." Biggs answered bluntly.

"Well why not?!" Cedric whined.

"Because you're eight, you don't know what's good for you."

"I wish I got Odd."

"So you can burn down this floor—I don't think so."

"Whatever." then everything was quiet. Biggs got out his cell phone and began pressing buttons. He put it down and went to the bathroom, leaving it behind.

Cedric picked up the phone and began messing around with it. He began looking at the pictures that Biggs had on it.

Biggs opened the door, and immediately flew to the boy when he saw that he had his phone. "Give that back!"

"Why? I was just looking at the pictures."

"You're being nosy!"

Cedric's lips curled into an evil smile that resembled Ulrich's own devious look. "You have something on here that you don't want me to see. I'm going to find out!" Cedric said as he began running around the room as he looked at the pictures and videos.

"I'm going to kill you when I get you!"

"WHEN you get me. Until then, I'll have some fun!" With that, Cedric jumped onto the dresser and ran around the room again.

Dolslik and Zuho

"We're finally members of the GLAA." Zuho said as he smiled and fell onto his bed.

"Yeah I know. It's not like any place I've ever been." Dolslik said.

"Yeah, and I've been almost all over the world."

"Really? I've never left America, but I've been all over that country."

"Cool, I've only went to San Francisco in America."

"Ulrich was born there." Dolslik informed.

"Cool."

"Not for him, they moved to Lincoln, Nebraska a few months after he turned three."

"Heheh." Zuho chuckled. "You've ever been there?"

"Once, it was cool. We got to check out Viz Media. It was awesome."

"I've always wanted to go to Viz Media. Never got the chance to."

"It's cool. We went there because Ulrich's dad owns the place."

"Yeah, I know. That's the only reason why he came to Japan, right?"

"Yep." Dolslik confirmed.

"Can't wait to check this place out."

Odd, Burrick, and Zare

"We're here!" Odd announced.

Because three people were in here, the room was bigger than the others.

Odd looked over to the bed that was next to the wall opposite of him.

On the bed was a 17 year-old boy. He was wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless jacket. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black combat boots. He had messy dirty, white hair. A blue trench coat lay on top of a dresser. On the foot of the bed lay a ball of brown fur. The ball poked its head out to see who entered, revealing that it was a cute, little Evee.

"Hey, the names Zare." his quiet but rough voice said.

"Hello! I'm the great Odd!"

"I-I'm B-B-Burr-Burrick." Burrick stuttered.

"So what universe are you from?" Odd asked.

"Uhhh, Pokémon Universe." Zare answered as he scratched his Evee's head.

Odd looked at the dog and figured that he should've known from the Evee.

"Well you're the brightest." Zare said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I am the hottest superhero in all of the Code Lyoko Universe." he replied.

"I-I'm fffrom the Code, Code Lyoko U-Universe too." Burrick stated.

"I see. I'm guessing you're a little shy."

"A little? He's the shyest person in the world!" exclaimed Odd.

"It d-does-doesn't b-b-bother m-me that, that much." Burrick replied.

"If you say so. Anyways we gotta go and get our training schedules and senseis." Zare stated.

With that, the three boys left.

Ulrich and the others who weren't new except for Rick, Z, Ty, and the other young and old adults and children, were hanging around the lobby, waiting for it to be the time for their friends to get their training schedules and senseis.

They reached the dorms and were deciding who to get first.

"We might wanna get Jeremie and Hacker before they kill each other." Cam suggested. Ulrich, Cam, Naruto, Link, and the others agreed.

They knocked on the door and opened it to find two geniuses who were trying to beat each other up. Jeremie was failing, and Hacker was succeeding.

Zeke and Leon pried Hacker off of the weaker nerd, and Ulrich held Jeremie back from attacking Hacker.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"We were having a contest of wits." Hacker answered.

"How are proving that you're smarter than the other by punching them in face?" Cam asked.

"Not very smart of you two." Zeke joked.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Jeremie replied.

"You guys gotta get your training schedules and stuff." Ulrich answered.

The two boys exited their room, and everyone headed towards X and Sonrick's dorm.

When they opened the door, they saw Sonrick dangling out the window, trying to get his magazine with X holding his legs, trying to pull him in. The way it REALLY looked was that X was about to drop Sonrick out of the window.

With them thinking this, Lydia and Naruto went to pull the perverted flirter out of the window.

"What's your problem?!" Ulrich exclaimed to X.

"What?—No, I was trying to pull him out of the window!" X said.

"How'd he fall out?" Zeke asked.

"I threw his magazine of swimsuit girls out the window, and he tried to jump out to get it." X explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like Sonrick." Cam said.

"He shouldn't have thrown my magazine out the window!" Sonrick pouted.

"Oh, you'll live without it." Ulrich said as he walked out of the door. They were walking over to Yumi and Rachel's dorm because Ulrich was getting worried about them.

"Your true love, and your twin sister in the same room. You're screwed." Cam chuckled.

"Shut up." Ulrich muttered. He knocked on their, and in a worried tone he said," Rae? Yumi? You guys in there?"

Rachel answered. "Yeah, Spike! We're alright!"

"Oh thank God!" Ulrich breathed under his breath. "Well you need to got your training schedules and senseis." he said.

"Okay!" Rachel said as she walked towards the door to open it.

When she opened it, she saw Ulrich give a sigh of relief.

She laughed and said, "You worry too much."

"Well I can't stop worrying. It's what makes me, me."

"Whatever." she said as she smiled.

Yumi stepped out and gave her greetings. Then as they walked towards Amy and Cameron's room, Yumi whispered something to Ulrich.

"Your sister's actually cool."

"Of course she's not; she doesn't act like me." he joked.

"You're not bad; you're just . . . . complicated." the black lover replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to be." she blushed and walked up so Ulrich couldn't see her blush. He smiled as pink tinted his cheeks too.

When they passed Sam and Maddie's room, they could hear screaming coming from the inside.

They stared at the doors for what seemed like hours but were only a few seconds. They snapped out of their trance when they heard the breaking glass.

"Uhh, any brave souls who wanna go in there?" Cam asked. Everyone shook their heads. Then Zeke finally gave in and told them that he'd go.

"What a brave boy." Sonrick replied.

They heard him yell, "Stop that! What's wrong with you! . . . Hey! Get off of me! . . . Ahhh! Help!"

"Let's get Ann and Aelita first." Ulrich said as something heavy made a thud. They walked quickly to Ann and Aelita's door.

They heard screaming, and Jeremie whimpered.

"What did Aelita do?" Ulrich wondered out loud.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." Cam said as he stuck his chest out. He opened the door to reveal both girls standing the beds while screaming their heads off. Their faces were red as two fresh tomatoes.

Seconds later, both girls fell off their beds as they took in a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you two!?" Cam shouted for no apparent reason.

"We were having our seventh screaming contest!" Ann informed.

"Well you guys have to get your training schedules so come on!" Link answered.

"Okay!" Aelita said.

"Why are we still yelling?!" Yumi shouted.

"Because we're deaf and can't here!"

"Well let's shut up so we won't be!" Naruto suggested.

They went back to Sam and Maddie's dorm where Zeke's cries of help could still be heard.

"Ann!—I mean Ann." Ulrich said, forgetting about the no yelling rule. "Could you go in there, stop Sam and Maddie from fighting, and get Zeke out of there?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure!" Ann said in her usually loud tone.

She went into the room and closed the door behind her.

**"STOP FIGHTING NOW!!!!!!"** she cried.

"Ow!" someone yelped. There was a lot of banging and crashing, and someone started barking . . . . . What? . . . . Weird.

Anyways, the door opened, and Ann stepped out, holding Sam and Maddie by the collars of their shirts.

Sam and Maddie were a complete mess with their clothes in all kinds of angles, and they were slightly torn.

"Were you trying to kill each other!?" Cam exclaimed.

"No, Ann did this." Maddie mumbled.

"Then what broke, and what fell?"

"Oh, I threw my shoe at the window." Sam said.

"Why'd you do that?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"To prove that I can be impulsive." she answered.

"That's not impulsive, that's just stupid." Zeke replied.

"I did it without thinking; that's why it's impulsive."

"Yeah, you're right. You weren't thinking at all." Zeke said.

"Why are _you_ messed up?" Cam asked Zeke.

"Dude! They slammed me to the ground and started putting me in submission holds!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa." Cam said.

"It was AWESOME! I've never had two hot girls all over me like that!"

"And you never will." Ulrich joked.

"Shut up."

"Who was barking?" Yumi asked.

"Guilty again." Sam said as she raised her hand.

"Lemme guess, impulsive." Lydia answered.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay that's not impulsive, that's just plain stupid period." Ulrich said.

"You wanna talk about stupid and impulsive? How about you kissing Yumi?" Sam said getting annoyed.

"Well you guys made me mad!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"You still didn't have to kiss her." Cam calmly said.

"Let's just drop it and go to another dorm." Yumi said as she walked away quickly so no one could see how red her face was.

"Come on; let's go on to Amy and Cameron's dorm." Cam urged.

"Someone's in a rush to meet their crush. Looks like it's YOUR true love with YOUR twin. NOW who's screwed?" Ulrich said.

"Need I remind you about how you kept saying we needed to get Yumi's dorm?" Cam said as he glared at his brother.

"I was worried!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Aww, he was worried about his girl." Sonrick joked.

"I was worried about Rachel too!"

"You always worry about me, Spike." Rachel told her twin.

"Whatever!"

They knocked on Amy and Cameron's door and received a, "Come in!"

They opened the door to find Amy doing many poses as Cameron took pictures.

"Excellent, excellent! The camera loves you! You're tiger! A tiger! Grrr!" Cameron ranted as Amy pretended to swipe at the camera with her "claws."

They finally finished and turned their attention to their visitors.

"So what do you want?" Amy asked.

"You guys need to get your training schedules." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Cameron and Amy left there and everyone was heading over to Doug and Yoshi's room.

They knocked and opened the door to find Doug and Yoshi still talking about which country was the best.

"Well Japan has the greatest flag!" Yoshi yelled.

"It's a white rectangle with a red circle in the middle!"

"And your flag's great?!" Yoshi asked.

"It shows how far America has come!"

"It's all about you guys, huh!?" Yoshi shouted.

"Hey!" Ulrich shouted, but they continued yelling at each other.

Ulrich yelled at Yoshi in Japanese, and Yoshi's angry face was replaced with a hurt one. Whatever he said must've been bad because Yumi placed her hand over her mouth, and Zuho, Zeke, and Ulrich's family were shocked as well.

Then Yumi said, "Ulrich! You can speak Japanese?" Cam busted out laughing at that question, and Ulrich suppressed a chuckle as he turned to Doug.

"And you shut up! Before I go superhero on your nerdish ash!" Ulrich said as he replaced the A-word with ash. (Hey, I'm not gonna curse!)

This caused several people to laugh at the replacement of the bad word.

Then everyone left to go get Cedric and Biggs. When they walked in their room, Cedric was running around the room with Biggs chasing after him.

"Give it back!" Biggs bellowed.

"Make me!" Cedric said as he jumped onto a dresser with the cell phone still in his hand.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"Punk stole my cell phone and I need it back!"

"It's a just a phone." Cam said.

"There's something on it that no one's supposed to see." Biggs said hesitantly.

Ulrich chuckled as he said, "Cedric, give Biggs his cell phone back."

"Okay." Cedric said.

Ulrich frowned. "Is that something I would've done?"

"No." Cedric replied.

"Yeah, I would ask for something in return."

"Right. You want your cell phone? Then give me your one of dog tags."

". . . . Okay." Biggs said as he glared at Ulrich and Cedric as he gave him a dog tag.

"Good boy. Now let's go." Ulrich replied.

Everyone walked into Zuho and Dolslik's room to find Dolslik on his bed and Zuho in a chair.

"But how did that make you feel?" Zuho said as if he were a therapist.

"I was a wreck. I didn't know what to do.

"Hmm, I see."

"So what's your verdict doc? Am I insane?"

"No, you're mental." Zuho joked. Everyone laughed.

"What do you guys want?" Dolslik asked.

"You guys need to get your training schedules." Link replied.

"So let's go." Cam said.

They were walking towards Odd and Burrick's dorm when they stepped out along with Zare.

"Hey guys. This is Zare. Zare, guys." Odd said.

"Hi, I'm from the Pokémon Universe." he greeted them. After they _really _introduced themselves, they needed to make one more stop.

"We need to get one more person." Naruto and Lydia said to the others.

"I wanna get my girlfriend too." Zare said.

They walked over to the same dorm coincidentally and knocked on the door.

A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes opened the door. She had a creamy tan skin tone, and she wore a long white skirt with a lavender shirt that had a short-sleeved jean jacket over it.

She spotted Zare first and said, "Ah, you guys must know Zare."

"Just met. He's our friends' roommate." Zeke informed.

Then a girl with knee-length brown hair with blonde streaks through it in and pony tail with green eyes came over the group. She was accompanied by a guy with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face except for one eye.

"Hey, Nicky!" Lydia said.

"I can see why ya kept this place to yourself." Nicky said as she looked at silver-haired man.

"I was planning on keeping it to myself a little longer."

"I would've known earlier, but someone just told me about it last week." she shot the man a playful look, and much to everyone's surprise her green eyes turned a deep blue, but everyone simply thought that they were seeing things.

"Everyone, this is Nicky. She's my cousin on my mother's side." Lydia said. "And seeing as you know Naruto, I'm sure you know who this is." she gestured towards the man.

"Yeah, he's Kakashi Hatake!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"This is Rui, my girlfriend." Zare said.

Both girls gave their greetings, and they were finally off.

They took the elevators to the 2nd floor. Many superheroes were on this floor. Not just new ones, but old ones well.

"This is the Assignment/Preparation Floor. You find out about your status as a hero and get mission and equipment on this floor. You also find out what your training schedule is and who your senseis are as well." Leon informed them.

They walked over to a counter where the new people were. They were standing around a tall ladder. Then a small man that had thin grey hair and wore big glasses climbed onto it. He stepped on top of the ladder and put a megaphone up to his face.

'MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!! ALL NEW SUPERHEROES REPORT HERE IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO!! NOW QUIET DOWN SO I DON'T HAVE TO TALK IN ALL CAPS!!!" He set the megaphone down as a few newbies joined the crowd that had just quieted down.

"Now everyone stand side by side! When your name is called, approach the desk!" he bellowed as everyone obeyed his order.

"I am the Head of the Training Department!! If you have a question about training, see me after everyone's name is called! Okay, let's begin!"

They went in alphabetical order so Yoshi was the first one out of the group to be called.

He walked up to the desk. Behind it was a middle-aged man with silver-blonde hair that went perfectly with his grey eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with a blue hat.

"You have three senseis: The Thing for super strength, Kakashi for martial arts, and Vegeta for superpowers. Here's your training schedule and go back to your spot."

Yoshi looked happy when he saw his training schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

Weight lifting- at least 140 lbs.

Obstacle course (Running and Flying Courses) with weights to increase speed and stamina

Martial Arts Club to gain more experience

Kakashi for martial arts

Vegeta for superpowers

The Thing for super strength

Cool-down

"Darius Akoota!"

"Darius Akoota, a.k.a. Biggs?" the man asked. Biggs nodded.

"Ah, okay. You have senseis: Might Guy for martial arts, Steely for steel powers, and The Thing for super strength. Here's your training schedule, and return to your spot. He looked at the training schedule:

Warm-up

Weight lifting-at least 150 lbs. to increase strength

One mi. jog with weights to build up speed and stamina

Rock climbing with weights to build up speed and stamina

Martial Arts Club

Might Guy for martial arts

The Thing for super strength

Steely for steel powers

Cool Down

Biggs raised an eyebrow._ 'They're trying to kill me.' _he thought.

"Jeremie Belpois!"

Jeremie's calm face faltered as he walked up to the desk.

"You have one sensei: Espeyei for psychic powers. (That's what he has on Lyoko) Here's your training schedule."

Jeremie's face saddened as he read his training schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises to increase strength and stamina

Obstacle course to increase agility, speed, and stamina

One mi. jog to increase speed

Jump Rope to increase stamina

Psychic Club to gain experience

Espeyei for psychic powers

Cool Down

"Sonrick Boulevard!"

Sonrick walked up to the desk, "Sonrick at your service!"

". . . .YOU have one sensei: Piccolo for super strength and martial arts. Here's your training schedule.

Sonrick walked to his spot and looked at his schedule.

Warm-up

Weight lifting at least 125 lbs. to increase strength

One mi. jog with weights to increase speed

Obstacle Course with weights to increase speed and agility

Jump Rope with weights to increase stamina

Super strength Club to gain experience

Piccolo for Super strength

Piccolo for Martial Arts

Cool Down

"Oh come on! This sucks!" he exclaimed.

"If you can't learn to shut up, I'll knock you into another dimension!" Mr. Purewad threatened.

Sonrick grumbled as he kept quiet.

"Odd Della Robbia!"

Odd ran up to the desk and said, "Your superhero superstar has arrived!"

"Yeah, shut up. You have two senseis: Wil for shooting and Cheetah Kim for cat skills. Here your training schedule; get away from me." the man droned.

Odd looked at his schedule and said, "This is too much training for a guy of my skills!" Odd exclaimed.

"You have too much mouth for a strong superhero. Now go."

Odd frowned as he gave his training schedule a once over.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights increase stamina and strength

Obstacle Course with weights to enhance speed and agility

One mi. lap running on legs and on all fours to increase speed

Jump Rope with weights to increase stamina

Archery Club to gain experience in shooting

Cheetah Kim for cat skills

Wil for shooting skills

Cool Down

"Xavier Fusilli!"

X walked over to the desk.

"You have three senseis: Rath for archery, Batman for gadget fighting, and Vegeta for super fighting. Here's your training schedule."

X smirked as he looked at his training schedule.

Warm Up

One mi. jog with weights to increase speed and stamina

Basic Exercises with weight to increase stamina and strength

Archery Club to enhance aim and speed of shooting

Rath for archery

Batman for gadgets

Vegeta for superpowers

Cool Down

"Yumi Ishiyama!"

Yumi walked up to the desk.

"You have two senseis: Katana for You fans and Ken for martial arts. Here's your training schedule."

Yumi looked at her Training schedule and showed a look of confidence as she walked back to her spot.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

One mi. jog with weights to increase stamina and speed

Obstacle Course with weights to increase agility and speed

Martial Arts Club

Ken for martial arts

Katana for fans

Cool Down

"Aelita Hopper!"

Aelita walked briskly to the desk.

"You have two senseis: Gohan for superpowers and Terry for terra formal power.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increases all attributes

One mi. jog with weights to increase stamina and speed

Obstacle Course with weights to increase agility and speed

Jump Rope with weights to increase stamina

Improvisational Club to gain experience

Gohan for superpowers

Terry for terra formal power

Cool Down

"Nicky James!"

Nicky ran up, grabbed her list, and came back with a pair of brown eyes, thinking about her training schedule.

"Dolslik Johnson!"

Dolslik walked up to the desk.

"You have one sensei: Boombox for superpowers. Here's your training schedule."

Dolslik raised an eyebrow when he looked at his training schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

Jump Rope with weights to increase stamina

One mile jog with weights to increase stamina and speed

Singing Lessons to strengthen voice for fighting

Improvisation Club to help enhance fighting skills

Boombox for superpower

Cool Down

"This is ridiculous." he mumbled under his breath.

"Doug Jones!"

Doug walked desk.

"You have three sensies: Optimus Prime for robot fighting, Domon Kashu for more robot fighting, and Bitt Cloud for even MORE robot fighting . . . . gosh. Here's You training schedule. Leave . . . robot freak."

Doug smiled as he looked at his training schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to help with endurance actually

One mile jog with weights to increase stamina and strength

Obstacle Course with weights to increase agility, strength, stamina

Improvisation Club to help fighting skill

Optimus Prime for transforming and auto fighting

Domon Kashu for Virtual fighting

Bitt Cloud for Computerized fighting

Cool Down

"Cool." Doug simply said.

"Pete Hanson!"

Hacker took his time walking over to the desk.

"You have two senseis: Wire Vein for your robotic powers and Raiden for your electric powers. Here's your training schedule. Leave."

Hacker smirked as he looked at the training schedule.

Warm-up

Weight lifting at least 120 lbs. to increase strength

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

One mile jog with weights to increase stamina and strength

Jump Rope with weights to increases stamina

Fighting Club to gain experience

Raiden for electric superpowers

Wire Vein for wire superpowers

Cool Down

_'This is one challenging place.'_

"Cameron Moncella!"

"Sam Knight!"

Sam smirked and walked up to the desk.

"You have two sensies: Sub-Zero for ice powers and Hydro Woman for water powers."

Sam's smirk grew bigger as she looked at the Training Schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

One mile jog with weights to increase speed and stamina

Obstacle Course with weights to increase speed, stamina, and strength

Fighting Club to gain experience

Improvisation Club to gain experience

Sub-Zero for ice powers

Hydro Woman for water powers

Cool Down

Cameron ran up to and his took their picture before they could say anything.

_'These people sure do want a lot from You.' _she thought.

"Okay. YOU have two seneis: Indiana Jones for your whip and Eva for elemental whip attacks. Here's your schedule, get lost."

Cameron looked at her schedule and took a picture of it.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

One mile jog with weights to increase speed and stamina

Obstacle Course with weights to increase agility stamina and strength

Improvisation Club so you'll know what to do without your whip

Indiana Jones for whip uses

Eva for elemental whip attacks

Cool Down

Cameron smiled as she took a picture of her schedule.

"Ann Reynalds!"

"OH YEAH! LET'S GO!" Ann yelled as she ran to the desk.

"Uhh, You have two senseis: Black Angel for fighting in the sky and Jack for sword fighting. Here's your training schedule, you can leave.

Ann frowned. "This training schedule sucks!" Ann exclaimed.

Warm-up

Obstacle Course on and land in the sky with weights to increase stamina and agility

Weight lifting at least 135lbs to increase strength

Basic Exercises with weights to increase attributes

Fighting Club to gain experience

Anger Management Club to use anger to strengthen attacks

Black Angel for sky fighting

Samurai Jack for sword fighting

Cool Down

"Cedric Stern!" yelled.

"Alright!"

"You have two senseis: Flaming Torch for fire powers and Ryu for sword fighting."

Cedric took his schedule, looked at it, and groaned.

"Aww! This looks hard!" Cedric exclaimed.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises to increase all attributes

half a mile jog to increase stamina and speed

Jump Rope to increase stamina

Pyro club to gain experience

Fighting Club to gain experience

Flaming Torch for fire powers

Ryu for sword fighting

Cool Down

"Amy Stern!"

"You have three sensei: James Bond for gadgets and shooting; Luke Skywalker for sword fighting, and Jackie Chan for Martial Arts."

She looked at her schedule and shrugged.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

One mile jog with weights to increase stamina and speed

Obstacle Course with weights to increase agility, strength, and stamina

Gunner Club to gain experience

Martial Arts Club to gain experience

Jackie Chan for Martial Arts

Luke Skywalker for sword fighting

James bond gadget fighting and gun shooting

Cool Down

"Rachel Stern!"

"Yay!" She sprinted towards the desk.

"You have two senseis: Might Guy for martial arts and Jungle Jake for your weapons. Here's your training schedule."

"Wow! That's a lot to do!" she exclaimed when she saw her schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

Obstacle Course with weight to increase speed and agility

Fighting club for experience

Martial Arts Club for experience

Might Guy for martial arts

Jungle Jake for weapons

Cool Down

"Rachel Stern!"

"Yay!" she sprinted towards the desk.

"You have two seneis: might Guy for martial arts and Jungle Jake for your weapons."

"Wow! That's a lot to do!" she exclaimed when she saw her schedule.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increases all attributes

Obstacle Course with weigh to increase speed and agility

Fighting Club for experience

Martial Arts Club for experience

Might Guy for martial arts

Jungle Jake for weapons

Cool Down

"Zuho Takemichi!" Mr. Purewad bellowed.

Zuho walked up to the desk.

"Okay you have two senseis: Static Shock for electric powers and Vegeta for martial arts and super strength. Here's your Training schedule, go back to You spot."

His training schedule was:

Warm-up

Flying Course to get used to flying and agility in the air

Jump rope with weights to increase stamina

Basic Exercises with weights to increase stamina and strength

Obstacle Course (Running and Flying Courses) with weights to increase speed and stamina

Fly and jog one mi. with weights to increase speed

Static Shock for electric powers

Vegeta for Martial Arts

Vegeta for Super strength

Cool Down

Zuho frowned at the long schedule. It seems that the GLAA expects much from You, and they intend to get every bit of it.

"Zare Truedawn!"

Zare smirked as he reached the desk. He looked at his schedule and his smile grew bigger.

"Rui Hanso!"

Rue sprinted towards the desk received her schedule, looked at, perked up from looking at in, and ran back to her spot.

"Maddie Welles!"

"Yeah!" Maddie said as she walked forwards the desk.

"You have one sensei: Snake for shooting. Here's your schedule.

"This schedule is totally lame!" she exclaimed as she looked at the paper.

Warm-up

Basic Exercises with weights to increase all attributes

One mile jog with weights to increase stamina and speed

Jump romp with weights to increase stamina and speed

Gunner Club for experience

Improvisation Club for experience

Snake for shooting

Cool Down

Once they finished getting their training schedules, Mr. Purewad began yelling.

"You'll follow these schedules for Tuesday through Friday! Saturdays are Survival Days to test your skills! Mondays are Virtual Training Days! That's when you play the virtual version of a video game! Friday nights are Club Nights! Not the clubs on your schedule but other clubs! Saturday Nights are Entertainment and News Nights! And you have Sundays off! You must go here to find out what your missions are after you're done with another mission! Now leave! Oh-wait! Would Nicky James please stay! It's GLAA business! Everyone else—LEAVE!"

Everyone started walking off and talking.

"So the club night is tomorrow?" Rachel asked Cam.

"Yep."

"You guys apart of any clubs?" Doug asked.

"We're a part of the L.O.N.A.O.D.F!" Naruto said

"And what's that?" Aelita asked.

Then Lydia and Naruto took a deep breath and said, "The League Of Noodles And Other Delicious Foods!"

"Cool!" Odd exclaimed.

"I'm a part of the Video/Camera Club." Cam said.

"I'm a part of the Daredevils R Us Society." Ulrich said.

"Wow, what do you do?" Amy asked.

"We do crazy, dangerous, and idiotic stunts. I joined when I was ten."

"Should've known." Amy replied.

"Well we got about an hour and a half until dinner. I think you guys should go get your money and look for jobs." Link said.

Everyone then headed to the elevators. They landed on the Job Application Floor. It was filled with booths talking about the many jobs available. The gang split up and began checking them out.

"Hey! Ulrich is that what you are?" Yumi asked Ulrich while pointing to a brochure that read, "Initiation Fighter."

"Yeah, but seeing as I fight every now and then, I have to have another job."

"So what's your other job?'

"I work for the Sims and Harvest Moon."

Yumi raised an eyebrow and was on the verge of asking what he does when he answered her.

"For Harvest Moon, I help new farmers with their farms, and I help them until they get married. For The Sims, I do various things. I build houses, move people in, move people out, and just play the game. You see, we use the ability to make houses on The Sims to make houses and buildings all over the GLAA—and outside as well—to make the process faster and safer."

"Cool. I forgot that you liked The Sims." Yumi replied.

"So what job do you think I should get?

"I dunno. You're just starting out, so maybe something that gives you plenty of free time. You should be a daycare assistant. Ya know, play around with kids; fix the lunches; let them take naps."

Yumi raised an eyebrow." What makes you think I wanna do that?"

"Well it's fun! That was my first job. Maybe you could work in a restaurant. Preferably the Raman and Rice's Restaurant. I love that place!"

Yumi thought about it for a while. "I do like helping my mom cook . . . . Course I'll probably start out with cleaning toilets. I dunno . . . Okay, I'll do it! The daycare and the restaurant!"

"Aww! Look at that. They look so happy together!" Cam said happily.

"Yeah they do." Odd agreed.

"I'm gonna have fun picking on Ulrich after that kiss." Sonrick said.

"Yeah, but we're definitely going to get massacred." Dolslik warned.

"True dat." Sonrick muttered.

"You guys know what you're gonna do?"

"I'm going to be a guinea pig!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"What?" Cameron asked as she walked by the boys.

"Scientists are going to test experiments on him." Dolslik explained.

"Oh—say cheese!" Cameron said as she took a picture of the boys and walked away.

"What about you?" Cam asked Dolslik.

"I'm going to be working with the Gossip Group's Juicy Secrets Department. What do you do, Cam?" Dolslik asked.

"I'm the leader of the Recruiting Department; I let my cameras go out into other universes to find other warriors suitable enough to join the GLAA." Cam answered.

"Well I'm going to be a taste tester." Odd said.

"Should've known." Cam replied.

Cedric, Maddie, and Aelita were currently looking at brochures about delivering things. The man at the booth was explaining the dangers of being a deliverer.

"And sometimes ya have ta fight giant Snot Dragons, and they're nastiar than they sound."

"Eww! Like no thanks!" Maddie said as they walked away.

"Just another thing to add to the No List." Aelita said.

"Like totally." Maddie agreed.

"I'm lucky; Ulrich said I'm too young to get a job." Cedric said.

"Whatever." Maddie said.

"You could just work in the beauty salon in the Gossip Department." Cedric said as he looked at the booths for them.

"Yeah, but I like so wanted to work somewhere else to like open up my options."

"How about working in the Daycare?" Aelita suggested. "That's where I'm going to work."

"Sound easy, but we're talking about a bunch of loud kids. I'll try it." Maddie decided.

"I can't find a job!" Ann yelled to her boyfriend.

"Well you do not have to yell." Doug said.

Burrick and Biggs walked up, having no idea what job he wanted. Maddie and Aelita also joined.

"Hey guys. Ya know what ya wanna do?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi walked up to them.

"Well Maddie and I are going to work at the Daycare." Aelita answered.

"Me too!" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's like totally awesome!" Maddie said.

"What about the rest of you?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't know." Everyone except Doug informed.

"I'm going to work in a place that sells robots." Doug answered.

"You're not going to be a commentator?" Ulrich asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am not interested." Doug sated.

"Not interested!? Dude! You get paid a lot of money to do it, and you only have to worked on Saturdays! Plus, you get to see all of those fights up close and personal!" Ulrich said, listing all of the good points of being a commentator.

"I do not know." Doug said, thinking it over.

"It could help you get the money you need to build robots." Ulrich stated.

"I will do it!"

"Great, but what about us?" Ann asked Ulrich.

Ulrich looked at Burrick, Ann, and Biggs. He scratched his chin, and his face lit up.

"Burrick! You could work in the library! You could be the assistant, and you won't have to talk as much. Or you could be a mime, but you might keep bumping into invisible walls." Ulrich answered.

"I'll t-take the l-library j-j-job." Burrick said with a toothy smile.

"Ann. Ann!" Ulrich repeated enthusiastically. "You love destruction! Do that by testing out new weapons! You can let off a lot of steam and get those violent urges when you want to." Ulrich informed.

"I like it! I'll do it! Weapons Department! Here I come!" she shouted as she ran towards the booth.

"Biggs, You can be a construction worker and carry all o those heavy stuff to and fro. It pays really well too, and your super strength will grow stronger every day." Ulrich said.

"Cool, I'll check it out." Biggs said as he walked off.

Sam, Jeremie, Cameron, and Link were helping Sam find a job.

Cameron was trying for taking pictures of articles in the newspapers and pictures for advertisements.

Jeremie was going to work in a computer store.

Link was a ranger. He patrolled the grounds of the GLAA and made sure anything wasn't wrong. He even had to take care of issues dealing with nature. He also was an explorer. He explored new lands and universes and reported his findings. He even had to make maps of the places that he had been to.

"I can't find anything!" Sam exclaimed as she folded he arms.

"You'll find something, babe." Odd assured her.

"In need of a DJ for Wednesdays through Saturdays!" a woman shouted from the booth.

Sam perked up and ran to the booth. "If you need a DJ. I'm your girl!"

Odd came up from behind Sam and put his hands on her shoulders while he said, "See? I told you. The great and invincible Odd is always right."

Amy, Rachel, X, Hacker, and Zeke were hanging around the Art Department booth.

"So I'll start as a worker at the art museum?" Amy asked.

"Yep." the woman at the booth confirmed.

"Then I'll sign up."

"Well that takes care of you and Hacker. Now it's my turn." Rachel muttered.

Hacker had signed up to work for an electronics store that sold practically anything that dealt with electricity.

Zeke was a recruiter and an Initiation Fighter just like Ulrich.

They walked over to the Food and Restaurant booth which X was at.

"And eventually you could learn how to cook many things." the man ended his speech.

"Okay, I'll apply. Thank you, sir."

"Hey, X, signing up huh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'll start as a waiter." he stated.

"I see. Could I start too?" Rachel asked the man.

"Yes."

"Great! I'll sign up too!"

With everyone now done applying for jobs, it was time to sign up for school.

"Gosh! There's a lot to do here." Sam exclaimed.

"There sure is. I don't think I can handle it all." Hacker agreed.

"They went five floors up and landed on the Education Floor.

"So all we have to do is sign up?" Dolslik asked Ulrich.

"Yep." the boy answered.

"Works for me." Everyone signed a few papers and they were back on the elevators.

"So where do we go from here?" Cedric asked.

"To the bank so you can put your starting funds in your account." Lydia answered.

They went to the first floor of the building and entered the white double doors that led to the bank.

"All new members must go to the two accountants on the far left!" A voice over an intercom rang. When it finally came time for them to get their money, a man began to explain how money worked.

"The currency of this place is seros. You start off with 2000 seros. Instead of using actual paper money or coins, You use one of these." the man held up what looked like credit card. It had his name and everything.

"This is a money card. It was made to make paying and earning money more convenient. There's a number by your name that lets you know how much seros are on your card. When you buy or sell things, the number will go up or down once it is scanned under the money card register."

"Well what if you wanna give someone seros?" Odd asked, mainly concerned of borrowing other people's money because he knew he'd be broke in no time.

"On the back of your card is a small red button in the upper right corner press it and speak directly into the lines that are in the middle. Lemme show you."

He started up Yumi's account and put 19,500 seros in her account he put the other 500 seros on his card. He pressed the button and said, "Give 500 seros to . . . Yumi Ishiyama."

The number that was next to his name dropped down by 500, and the number on Yumi's card went up to 500.

"Cool," Sonrick said, "but how will you know that someone gave you money if the number just changes like that?"

"It will say so on the back of your card. Turn yours over, Yumi."

Yumi turned hers over and it said, "Money received from Matthew Howards."

"Anymore questions?" Matthew asked. He paused to see if anyone would speak up. "No? Well let's get started."

Once everyone finished, they walked outside of the bank.

Ulrich turned to them and said, "Well we're done for today. So what do you wanna do?"

"Let's eat!" Odd and Zeke exclaimed.

After fighting over where they would eat (Ulrich wanted Asian food, X wanted Italian, Odd wanted sweets, and Doug wanted Mexican food.), they finally went to a steakhouse.

"I could be eating sushi with miso ramen (That's Naruto's favorite! Believe it!) right now." Ulrich said and took a bite out of his ribs.

"Suck it up." Rachel said as she finished off her ribs.

"Whatever." Ulrich mumbled.

Lydia was now drinking her fourth Dr. Pepper. Naruto had a worried look on his face.

"Lydia, you really shouldn't be drinking so much." Naruto said.

"I's alrigh'. I'm fine. Hey, you're kinda cute." Lydia said drunkenly. She started giggling after saying the last part.

"So, Ulrich," Odd started. "When are you going to tell us how you got all of those superpowers and the other stuff?"

"When we get back home." Cam answered.

"Why not now? Cedric whined.

"Because with all of you joining, and us people who have been here for a while having stuff to do, there's just too much to do."Link explained.

With everyone done eating, Ulrich, Link, Lee, and Cam decided to show the rest of them the small mansion they were able to buy by combining their money.

"This is it." Ulrich said as they stopped in front of a tall clay-red stucco house.

"It's beautiful." Rachel exclaimed.

They went into and entered the living room which was a large open space with two sofas and a few chairs against the walls. In the middle was an open space for martial arts practice.

"Cool place." Odd said as he jumped onto the vinyl couch.

The boys gave their thanks as everyone hung around. They joked around, watched TV, and played video games.

Nicky, who had left the gang for some reason, came in with Kakashi behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked Kakashi.

"Um, I'm here to find Naruto." he lied poorly.

Ulrich smirked. "Come in." he said as Kakashi's shoulder dropped, relieved that Ulrich did not question him further.

"Nicky! Where ya been?!" Lydia asked.

"Had some business to take care of." she simply said after giving a quick wink. Lydia, Naruto, and a few others apparently knew what that meant from their smiles.

"Can I ask you something, Nicky?" Sonrick said.

"Ya just did, but I'm listening." Nicky answered.

"How come your eyes change colors?"

"Well my eyes change colors depending on my mood."

"Blue for playful; green for a normal attitude, red for extremely mad; pink for a Dixie chick kind of attitude, brown for seriously serious; black for sadness; gray for being sick; if her eyes seem to have a rainbow thing going, RUN!!!" Lydia said.

"Wow, that's a lot to keep up with." Amy replied.

"Well when you've known her for a while, you tend to remember a few things."

"Hey, Nicky. What job did you get?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to be a vet! You know how much I love animals." she answered.

"You got training schedule?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"Yeah! It's totally hard!" Nicky exclaimed. Then everyone began to talk about how hard, ridiculous, or challenging their schedules were.

"I wonder who made them." Doug wondered out loud.

"I did." Lydia replied.

"You did?" Ann asked, ready to kill because of the strenuous training schedule.

"Yep, but before you do anything, you're gonna thank me for it later, and I was being easy on you!" Lydia said in a breath.

"WAY too easy." Link said thinking of his first training schedule.

"But why will we thank you later?" Ann asked.

"Because you'll be stronger in no time and that'll definitely come in handy." she answered.

"Is that your job?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I make training schedules for members of the GLAA. I also work for The Sims Company. That's actually how I met Ulrich.

"Cool!" Dolslik exclaimed.

"Well it's getting late. Tomorrow, we'll take you to the Club Floor to join some clubs." Ulrich said.

There were sounds of goodbyes as people left the house to prepare for the next day.

The next day came bright and early. Out of the entire group, Ulrich was the first to wake up. Of course, he was always the early bird, even when he was little. He looked at his clock and saw just how early it was.

_'Six o' clock. Gosh.' _he thought. There was no point in going back to sleep for he was wide awake now. He got out of his bed and began to think about the dream he just had. He dreamt that the gang was teasing him about Yumi, so he did what he did when was he still Jose and kissed Yumi. Instead she kissed him back. That last part kept playing over and over in his head.

"No, no, no! You two are just friends!" he thought out loud.

He got dressed and walked out the door and walked towards the dorms. He was still thinking about the dream when he realized that he was in front of Yumi and Rachel's dorm. He stared at the door for what seemed like hours. He was about to knock on it when someone opened the door. He was still deep in thought and ended up knocking on the head of the very same girl that haunted his dreams and even his mind. He stopped quickly when he realized his mistake.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized as he looked at his feet.

"No, it's okay. Yumi replied. "So, what did you want?"

"Um, uh." Ulrich was at a loss for words. He really had no idea why he was going to their dorm. "Just checking on you two." he finally said.

"Oh, I see."

"Well I gotta go." Ulrich was just about to leave when Yumi called after him, stopping him in his tracks as he turned around.

"Yeah?"

Yumi's cheeks slowly turned red. "Uh, about that, that kiss yesterday."

"I-I'm really sorry about that. I was just being stupid. I know that you want us to be just friends."

Yumi hung her head. "Yeah." she mumbled.

"And I won't tell William." Ulrich forced himself to say as he remembered the dreadful kiss that Yumi and William had.

"William? What do you mean?" asked a dumbfounded Yumi.

"Well, aren't you dating him? I saw you two kissing before school let out." he hissed kissing like it was too evil to say the word.

"NO! No, No, No, No, NO!!" Yumi exclaimed as she shook her head wildly. "He kissed ME! I cracked his nuts!" she yelled.

"Oh! Okay!" Ulrich said a big smile lit up on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" she smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because today is going to be a great day!" Ulrich shouted.

"Would you two stop flirting and shut up?!" Sonrick joked with his head protruding from his dorm.

"Alright, Sonrick, leave the love birds alone." X said as he walked out wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and black pants with his short top hat on.

"Do you always dress somewhat like a mobster?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I think it makes me cool." he said as he walked passed them with his hands in his pockets.

Later, everyone had finally woken up and were emerging from their dorms. They lounged around from morning to noon.

Ulrich and the other old members had training to do. Once done, they all had lunch together at a burger joint. (I don't know why I said that.) Ulrich's older brother, sister, and their lovers came along too.

Z and the other adults were dealing with GLAA matters of course.

"So when are we going to the clubs?" Doug asked.

"Club Day starts at 4:00 and ends at 9:00. That's because people are usually in more than one club so they'll need to go to the next session for that day. Club Meetings last for an hour so you can only join four clubs. We heat dinner at 6:00, so that leaves four hours." Ijiyo explained.

"And you basically go through the same meeting four times?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but with different people." Link answered.

"How do you know what happened in each meeting then?" X asked.

"Cam's camera's of course. He's very important to the GLAA." Ulrich said.

"Ahh, you're gonna make me blush." Cam grinned.

After fooling around a bit, it was time to go to the Club Floor.

"Here we are. The floor dedicated to people who are dedicated to almost anything." Rick announced.

It looked like a giant mall with the clubs as the different stores. The middle was just an empty space with many people walking around to get inside of a club.

"You guys can explore around; we got clubs to go to." Ulrich said. Cedric ran after him to see what club Ulrich was going to.

Everyone dispersed, and soon everyone was in a club leaving the giant space empty.

Yumi, Yoshi, Zuho, and Cedric who was following Ulrich, ended up in the CAM or Club of Anime and Manga club. They laughed when they saw the sign.

"Hey guys." Ulrich said as he saw Yoshi dragging his two fellow Japanese friends in. They took a seat next to Ulrich and Cedric. They looked around the room. It was the largest club room and that was good because it was the most populated club. The walls were painted black, and many pictures and posters of anime and manga lined the walls. There were several bookshelves against the walls that contained hundreds of manga and How to Draw books and DVDs of anime. Bleach, the Dragon Ball Series, Naruto, Mar, Hikaru No Go, Death Note—every single manga and anime series was in there.

"Cool." Yumi said as she looked around.

"You're tellin' me. This is the coolest place ever." Ulrich said.

"Wait 'til Rachel sees it." Cedric said.

"Okay. Today's Topic is who would win: alchemist vs. Spirit Detectives vs Soul Reapers." a tall man announced. Soon, the room was filled with chatter of who would win.

Odd and Sonrick were about to go in the Bootilicious Babes Club where Meroko and Master Roshi were dancing in the entrance, but Sam tagged along right when they were about to enter it.

"Well bye, Odd!" Sonrick waved to Odd as he started to walk in, but Sam grabbed him and pulled him away from the club.

"There is no way in the world I'm letting you go in there!" Sam yelled.

"B-but—f," he started.

"No buts or butts!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're not going in there!"

They walked around and ended up going into the Music Club. The club was filled with many instruments and turntables. There was a rock song playing right now, and everyone was talking loudly. They bumped into Aelita while looking around.

"Hey, Aelita! What're you doing here?" Odd said as he waved to the pink-haired girl.

"Well I love music and I heard that there were DJs here, so I'm checking it out." she answered.

The club was a very interactive group. There were battle of the bands, singing contests, and dance contests. Besides that, they would listen and dance to music all over the world. People would talk about bands and singers; some people would sing, dance, or play and instrument, while others would comment on it. It was a really cool club as the four teenagers found out.

Dolslik, Maddie, and Rachel wandered into the Gossip Club.

Although gossiping wasn't Rachel's thing, she sure did have lots to say about everything else. Maddie listened to the gossip, and Dolslik listened and dished some out. Although it was the Gossip Club, you could talk about anything, even if it wasn't gossip.

Jeremie, Doug, and Hacker were in a room filled with computers and other electronic things.

"So this is the Technology Club. Cool." Doug said as he looked around.

"Yes, it's a very interesting place." Jeremie agreed. Hacker sighed.

_'I'm surrounded by uncool nerds.' _he thought.

X, Amy, Cameron, and Burrick were in the cooking club. You basically cooked something and have others taste it, and they would tell what you should and should not do to make it better. You could also exchange recipes and other stuff.

X was putting many ingredients in his pot. Amy was cutting vegetables up. Cameron was adding the spices and making sure that it looked good, and Burrick was just watching.

"Seriously, Burrick, why are you here?" X asked as he put a bunch of chopped up vegetables in the pot.

"I didn't want to be alone, so when I found you guys, I stayed with you." he said quietly in his shaky voice.

"Well read the recipe." Amy said as she began chopping up a carrot.

The first two hours of Club Day went by quickly.

They were all walking over to a restaurant to eat when they ran into Lydia, Nicky, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, another boy, and another girl.

"Hey guys!" Lydia exclaimed. "I want You to meet—,"

"Hey, Lydia! I'm an airpecker!" the blonde haired boy said. He started nodding his head wildly.

"That's nice, Sunni—I want to introduce you to Sunni and Christina, and I'm sure you all know Sasuke."

Sunni was a nice blue-eyed idiot who was completely stupid and acted random. He wore a light green hoodie with black cargo pants. He had thick blonde hair that stopped at the middle of his neck. He was a ninja and wore his headband backwards so you could see his village sign on the back of his head.

Christina had long brown hair with a pair of brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail with two thick strands that hung to the sides of her head. She had a chain net shirt (it looks like a fish net that's a shirt) with a sleeveless navy blue shirt with black cargo kapris on.

"As you can see, Sunni's very stupid." Nicky said with her eyes now an ocean blue.

"Toothpaste makes my brain throw up!" Sunni exclaimed.

"I feel stupid standing next to him!" Christina said.

"You are stupid." Lydia said.

"Shut up! I don't need any of you! I can survive on Sasuke!" She threw here arms around his neck and grinned. Sasuke's cheeks reddened and a smirk could be seen on his face.

"Christina's an idiot like everyone else in this story, and she's madly in love with Sasuke." Lydia explained. (I think all of my friends are in love with Naruto characters.)

After an interesting lunch with a new stupid person and an obsessive random girl, everyone went back to the clubs. Being in the clubs really gave them a taste of what it was really like in the GLAA. As a group, they went to many clubs. A few went to the Video Game Gang. L.O.N.A.O.D.F., Artists Association, The Sims Society (I just love that game, and I think that's a real thing too.), and the Sports Club.

"So, Sonrick, what club or clubs did you join?" Dolslik asked as they walked back to the dorms.

"I joined the CIA!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You say tomatoes, I say mama say, mama saw, mama coo saw!" Sunni yelled.

"What about You, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"I joined this weird snake club filled with nerds." she answered.

"Wait, are you two doing the Billy and Mandy thing?" asked Cam.

"Yes." Yumi said.

"But the writer said not to do that!" (Then why am I typing it?)

"Nobody didn't tell me!" Yumi exclaimed

"Ugghh! Lets' rewind!"

REWIND!!

"So, Sonrick, what club or clubs did you join?" Dolslik asked as they walked back to the dorms.

"I joined the CIA!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"I SAID WE WEREN'T DOING THAT!!!" Cam exclaimed.

"No, silly, the Confused Idiots Association!"

"You're in that group? Me too! I'm the president!" Sunni exclaimed.

"Cool!"

"Do you know the anthem?"

"No, but I know the theme song!"

"Hey, Lydia, can you sing the anthem with me?" Sunni asked Lydia.

"Okay." she sighed. (No I'm not a part of it the group, I just know the song)

"S is for special people which is really everyone,

T is for pick my nose!

U is for undeniably needs mental care

P is for taking forever just to say my name

I is for inything extremely random

D is for dumb people who mock retards down here in the big blue sea!"

Everyone laughed at the dumb song. (I would've said stupid, but that would've been cheesy.)

"So this club is for stupid people?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and idiots." Lydia answered.

"But aren't idiots and stupid people the same thing?" Nicky asked.

"Well when someone calls you stupid, it hurts more than when someone calls you an idiot. At least it feels that way." Doug replied.

"And besides, people usually call you an idiot when you do impulsive things which only seem stupid because you don't think before acting."

"So when people called me an idiot during most of my childhood, then they were calling me impulsive? I told you I was impulsive!" Ulrich said to Cam.

"Of course you are! No one would ever kiss their crush in hopes of proving themselves not to be themselves but you!" Cam exclaimed.

"But if I'm the only one who'd do it, then that's just an Ulrich thing! A-and who said that Yumi was my crush?"

"Well you never said she was!"

"But it's implied when I say we're just friends!"

"Nuh-uh, you're lying when you say that!"

"Shut up, Cam!" Ulrich exclaimed. After a few more laughs and blushes, everyone finally went to bed to get ready for Saturday and the next week . . . . .

. . . .. . . And the next chapter.

Well that's was great! It's a nice break from writing fight scenes every chapter.

Well lets' have Ijiyo give you a Vision From the Future.

"You are accused of liking Yumi. How do you plead?"

"Guilty until proven innocent! . . . I mean innocent until proven guilty!. . . I think. I dunno. Which one is it?"

"Guilty until proven innocent."

"Innocent until proven guilty!"

"How come you didn't say what I said?"

"Like I'm actually going to believe the YxU lover."

Ijiyo: And that's it.

And here's what's happening next chapter.

It's a closer look into the jobs and schooling of the gang. And maybe even a closer look on a few super villains.

Chapter 24: Give Me a Break

Okay, well I gotta go and please send a review. I don't care if it's a flame. Just give me a stinking review. I would prefer it to smell good though. Review!


	24. Give Me a Break!

Hellooo! I loved the last chapter. It was time for a little more humor and romance that just action and fighting. The whole kiss thing was funny and Sunni and Lydia singing the STUPID Song was funny too. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I would have updated sooner, but my computer lost all of its memory, and then I couldn't type for a while. But now it's working, so I'm back in the groove.

I don't own Naruto, Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Pokémon. Let the show begin!

Chapter 24: Give Me a Break!

Monday came fast for the GLAA. The weekend had passed right by, and today marked the first day of training, schooling, and their jobs for the new members. Although Cedric didn't have a job because of his age.

When six o' clock came, a bell began to ring throughout all of GLAA. Everyone shot out of bed.

"What the heck!" Rachel exclaimed as she toppled off of her bed. She looked over towards Yumi's bed and saw that she was sitting up with a dazed expression.

Odd actually slept through it, but woke up instantly from a water gun by Zare's Evee.

"Whoa!" Odd yelped. "What was that for!?"

"We gotta wake up." Zare answered.

Then a voice rang through all of the building. "HELLO, GLAA MEMBERS! IT'S MONDAY, AND IT'S TIME TO START THIS WEEK OFF RIGHT. THE ONLY THING WE'RE MISSING IS VIRTUAL TRAINING! THAT'S RIGHT, NO VIRTUAL TRAINING TODAY. INSTEAD, YOU'LL FOLLOW YOUR NORMAL TRAINING SCHEDULE. GOODBYE, AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!" the voice yelled throughout the building.

After complaining about no virtual training, everyone got ready for the day. Ulrich and the other old members stopped by the dorms to see if they were ready.

"I hate that intercom." Cam said to the others.

"You're tellin' us." X said.

"You guys had breakfast yet?" Ulrich asked. They nodded their yeses.

"Well then let's go to the Training Gym." Cam said. They took the elevators to the Training Gym and looked around the floor. The Training Gym seemed to be split up into parts. The first part was weightlifting center devoted for pure strength. The next part was a center for Basic Exercises like sit-ups, jumping jacks, jump rope, and treadmills. The next part was the track that was two miles long. The last part was three obstacles courses. The first was on land, the second under water, and the last one was in the air.

The group began their training like all of the other members. At first, it seemed pretty easy, but they began to tire. Especially those who had weightlifting, running, or going through an obstacle course near the beginning. As training began to reach the end of the middle, the new members began to notice how the old members had harder training but acted like it was simple training. Soon, everyone had finished the first part of their training and were panting and sweating.

"That's the first part, and we finished just in time. It's nine and we have to go to fighting clubs and senseis." Cam said.

So they split up. Some went to the training clubs, and others went to the senseis.

Improvisational Club

Dolslik, Maddie, Cameron, Doug, and Sam entered the club to find a room filled with people. On the walls were posters of people fighting and many different weapons.

The people were all sitting, and waiting for something. They all decided to take their seats.

"What do you think this club is about?" Dolslik asked the others.

"Maybe it's about using other ways to fight besides using our superpowers." Doug guessed.

Then a muscular woman with short lightning blonde hair who was wearing a tank top and shorts walked in.

"Alright! It looks like we got some new faces. The room quieted as everyone looked around to see who was new. "To those new people, this club is dedicated to teaching you how to fight in more effective ways other than using your superpowers."

"Do you always have to be right?" Sam asked the robot genius. He shrugged and turned his attention to the woman.

"Today, we're going to learn how to use the environment as a way to defeat our enemies." And the first lesson began.

Martial Arts

Yumi, Yoshi, Ulrich, Amy, Rachel, and Cam all joined the crowd of people who were all standing around, talking about all kinds of things.

An old man came out and stood before them, and silence filled the room.

"For those of you who are new, I welcome you. This club teaches you how to hone your fighting skills. You are here to learn how to make your techniques at their best. Now, let's begin."

"So what do we do, to do that?" Amy asked.

"We fight." Ulrich said as he began to stretch.

"Cool." Rachel said as she challenged another girl.

Fighting Club

Cedric, Hacker, and Ann, entered the room to find many people. Some were loaded with many kinds of weapons, and others just looked dangerous. They were talking loudly and didn't care too much for manners.

"Ha! This is my kinda place!" Ann exclaimed.

"If you're into causing extreme pain, I guess." Cedric replied.

"So what do we do?" Hacker asked.

"Who cares, I wanna fight!" Ann cracked her knuckles enthusiastically.

Then a short, burly man and a tall woman who looked like an Amazon Warrior both shouted, "Shut up!" The noise slowly died down.

"Okay! We got sum new freaks in 'ere, so we gotta get sum stuff straight!" The man yelled. He gestured towards the woman to continue.

"This is the Fighting Club, where you learn how ta fight hardcore! We teach you clowns how ta use eny and ev'rythin' ta crush evil stoopid heads." the woman shouted.

"Today, you's gunna larn how there ain't ENE rules to figtin' in real life!" the man continued.

"So pair up, so we can begin!" the woman concluded.

"I'm guessing they're the mean superhero kind." Hacker said.

"I like 'em!" Ann declared as she pumped her fist in the air.

"They sure are interesting." Cedric said.

The clubs were basically there for superheroes to hone their skills. There were no levels of experience, like experts or beginners. The senseis taught how to use more techniques and different ways to fight. When everyone was finally done with the clubs, they went to their senseis.

Biggs with Might Guy

"Alright my pupils, we have a NEW student joining us today! All the way from the Code Lyoko Universe of youth! Darius Akooootaaa! I'm sure we can all share a great experience of youth with him. Now any questions, Darius?"

"First, it's Biggs. Second, can I transfer senseis?"

"Oh! You go Kakashi as a sensei, don't you? Don't worry, I'll try and find some way for to switch over to my class." Guy said.

"Biggs sighed. "Never mind." he mumbled.

"Now! Let's begin! But first, put these stylish training clothes on!" Guy handed him a green spandex outfit.

Biggs frowned. _'This is gonna be a looong training session.'_

Zuho and X with Vegeta

Zuho and X opened the door that led to the training room of Vegeta's. Everyone else was sitting quietly. The door creaked open, and they all turned their heads towards them. They felt awkward right away with all eyes on them. When they walked towards their spot, everyone stared straight ahead again.

Then Vegeta appeared instantly in front of them, wearing his Sayain armor with proud.

"Alright." he said firmly. "As you know, we have new pupils today. So listen up, you new scum. I am the leader of you punks. What I say goes. Now let's begin!" Vegeta said.

"This is not gonna be fun." X said to Zuho.

"You got that right." Zuho agreed.

Yoshi with Kakashi

Yoshi sat around as he talked to other students about GLAA. Kakashi stepped into the room, but unlike the other classes, they continued talking.

"Alright, class. Settle down." he mumbled. It eventually quieted down. "Okay we got new students; just do what I say; let's begin."

"Well that was quick." Yoshi said to a fellow new member.

Jeremie with Espeyei

Jeremie was very nervous. He sucked at any kind of fighting and didn't know the first thing about psychic powers. They were supposed to start off with making a piece of tissue float, and he couldn't even do that. He may have been a genius, but this seemed beyond him. Espeyei, his sensei noticed his anxiety and walked over to him.

"Hey, need help?" he asked. Espeyei had light pink hair that had a little lavender in it. His short beard made him look more of threat. He was wearing a lavender trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing strong muscles. He had a black shirt under the trench coat with matching black cargo pants.

"Yeah, I'll never do this." Jeremie frowned, getting a headache from concentrating so much.

"Don't say that. Now you have to do more than just make the tissue float. You have to imagine it floating. You have to want it to float."

Jeremie did as he said, and the tissue flew up five inches and floated at one inch; Jeremie was dumbstruck.

"Did–did–did I—," he uttered.

"Yes, you did." Espeyei smiled at the genius. Jeremie seemed to be filled with confidence, although all he did was made a piece of tissue float.

The senseis all had vigorous training, but the soreness and the sweat would all be worth it when it came to fighting Xana . . . .

. . . . All the way into another galaxy, evil was planning its next move.

Xana walked through the castle doors and stood before the throne of his master, Ze.

"Well? How did it go? I'm _dying_ to hear how Ulrich took the news. Now where is he? I told you to bring him." Ze said eagerly as Xana bowed before him.

"The gang may be bigger, but it's nothing I can't handle." Xana said.

"Yes, but what about Ulrich? Did his bowels churn when you told him about me?" Ze asked, literally at the edge of his seat.

"I never saw Ulrich. He wasn't there. By the time I was about to defeat them, Z Dragon and his gang of clowns came and ruined the party."

Ze frowned at this news. Sitting back in his chair, he drummed his fingers on the armrest as he thought over what he should do next.

"He wasn't there at all?" Ze asked.

"Not that I know of."

"But the others know that you're a greater threat to deal with, right?"

"I made sure of that." Xana smiled evilly.

"Then that's okay. I think I'll tell him personally anyways." Ze smirked. Whatever he had in mind, was going to be just as loathsome as other visits with Ulrich.

Most of the new students were finally done with training. The older members had a little more to do, as did the members who had longer training schedules.

Everyone was hanging around and waiting for the rest to finish the training. Cedric was getting bored with waiting around.

"Hey, Rachel." he spoke to his sister.

"Yeah?" she was in the middle of a conversation with Yumi. They were becoming very good friends.

"Ya wanna go see Ulrich finish his training?"

"I guess so, it's boring around here." She turned to Yumi. "You coming?"

"Sure."

"How do you know his schedule?" Rachel asked.

"I asked him yesterday."

When they entered the room, they saw a tall man with black hair that was graying. He was sitting down and most of his face was covered by his big burgundy coat.

"Hey, that's Auron from Final Fantasy X." Rachel stated.

"Okay, Ulrich. It's your turn to try the Butterfly Sword Dance.

Ulrich stood up and stepped into the arena. A virtual dummy appeared (that sound weird).

Ulrich began swiping at the dummy. It was very flexible and dodged his moves. The dummy jumped to avoid a hit, and right before it landed, Ulrich initiated the Butterfly Sword Dance. He was moving his swords wildly, but they seemed graceful. At one point, the dummy was uppercutted into the air. Ulrich moved his swords around a bit and attacked it before it hit the ground.

When he finally finished, Auron stood and said, "Excellent. You performed the technique well. Before I dismiss you, I want you think about the way Ulrich performed the move. He initiated the technique when the dummy was in the air and had a less chance to dodge it because the first part is actually meant to be dodged. And then he sung his swords a little when the dummy was in the air which keeps his momentum and keeps the strength of his attacks up. Remember those two things, and flexible foes will be defeated quickly and powerfully. Class dismissed." Auron said.

Ulrich didn't notice that Cedric and the other two were there. When he saw them, he had a look of surprise and amusement.

"Wow! That was cool!" Cedric exclaimed as he wrapped his arms arm Ulrich's waist, and gave him and hug.

Ulrich ruffled his hair. "Thanks, what're you guys doin' here?"

"We got bored waiting on you guys." Rachel said.

"I see." he took his swords off of his back and put them in a bag. "Well everyone should be done. Let's go."

Animatedly, Cedric began talking about how cool the Butterfly Sword Dance was.

When they reached the gang, they all began talking about training as they walked towards the restaurants.

When they got there, they saw Naruto, Rick, and the others eating lunch and joined them.

"Hey, guys! How was your first day of training?" Nicky asked.

"Tiresome and hard." X said as he collapsed in a chair.

"At least you got through it." Nicky replied.

"So what do you guys do instead of training?" Doug asked Nicky, Lydia, and Christina.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Well you said that you were form the Observation Universe, and that no one from there has superpowers. So what do you do when everyone else is training?" Doug explained.

Nicky, Lydia, and Christina all exchanged glances, and then Christina spoke up. "Well we train too."

"But why?" Zuho asked.

"Because we have superpowers too." Nicky responded.

"But what about what Lydia said?" Cedric asked.

"Well Observation people don't have superpowers, but if you just so happen to be half Observation and half Naruto Universe, then there's a good chance you'll have superpowers." Lydia said. "And, yes, I did say that I was from the Observation Universe because you asked which universe I came from, and I thought you meant which Universe I was born in. My mom's a ninja from the Naruto Universe, and my dad's from the Observation Universe. Lydia explained.

"It's the same way for Christina and me." Nicky said.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Yumi asked.

"You didn't ask." Lydia said simply. Everyone fell headfirst onto the floors like the characters do in an anime. After that, it was time for school and jobs.

Yumi, Aelita, Maddie, X, Rachel, Hacker, Biggs, Nicky, Rick, and the other adults had to go to work. Lydia, Naruto, Ulrich, and the others had school . . . . during the summer?! That's messed up!

_**SCHOOL!!!**_ (bleah)

"Whose idea was it to have school during the summer?" Cedric asked, frowning as they walked towards the classrooms.

"It's not that bad. It's really easy. You just have to have a good understanding." Ulrich said reassuringly.

"Are you doing well in there?" Jeremie asked him as he cocked an eye at him.

"Yeah."

"Well this _is_ going to be easy." Odd said as he walked passed Ulrich who glared at him.

"Just you wait." Ulrich said as he smirked.

"What?" Amy said.

"Like normal school goes, it gets harder of course. And some stuff can be confusing." Ulrich took a breath, paused and continued. "But it's really important, so you really should pay attention.

_**JOBS!!!**_ (At least they're getting paid.)

"So how come we're not going to school?" Rachel asked. They were all on the elevator waiting for it to land on whichever floor their job was on.

"You'll go to school after dinner. The only reason you have to go now is because you either have a shift now instead of after dinner, or you can't do your job in the afternoon for some reason." Rick answered.

"Do we ever get breaks?" Hacker said. They had so much to do in just one day.

"Well, because GLAA is very populated, people only have to work for two weeks and you even get an additional day off on your second week." Saiyushi explained.

"Cool. So what do we do for the rest of the month?" X asked.

"You'll be assigned a mission. When you complete it, you're assigned another one. You can complete up to three missions. Once you're done with that, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the month." Ijiyo said. "Because this is your first month, you don't have to worry about missions.

"Okay, I like this place again." Rachel declared.

_**SCHOOL STARTS!!!**_ (No!)

As Ulrich and the others reached the classrooms they started splitting up.

Ulrich, Cam, and the older members were separated from the new ones.

**The New Members**

Everyone all took seat in one section. All of the class was made up of new members. While looking around, they spotted Zare and Rui who were two desks in front of them.

"Hey, Zare. Hey, Rui." Cedric chirped.

"Hey, Little Dude." Zare replied. Zare probably had a nickname for everyone. Sometimes he'd have several nicknames for just one person.

"So how's rooming with Odd and Burrick?" Zuho asked.

"Twitch is alright, but ya gotta have a lot of patience with Oddball." he answered. Burrick was Twitch, and Odd was Oddball of course.

Before anyone could say something, the teacher came in.

"Alright, class, settle down!" a skinny and pale woman said. The class instantly quieted down.

"My name is Ms. Coogle. In school, we spend a month on one subject and then we move on. This month, you will learn about the world. As I'm sure you know from Mr. Green, the world is made up of universes, and universes are made up of galaxies. There are five galaxies for each universe. They are called the Superhero Galaxy, the Intergalactical Galaxy, the Bounty Galaxy, and the Evil Galaxy." she answered.

"Galaxies, are divided in a different way than Universes and the world are divided. They are divided by places, like how a planet is divided by continents. Galaxies are divided by its different versions which are called dimensions. You see, you can't travel to another dimension by physical means. You can travel to another universe by first going the Transuniversal Universe which just so happens to be the universe that the GLAA Galaxy is a part of. Once you get to the universe you want to go to you can simply take the Galaxy Train which will take you to the galaxy you want to go to. But instead of physically traveling into another dimension, you have to be teleported into the dimension by means that are unknown to us at the current time. This is why we know little of dimensions, so there may be another division of the world before or after dimensions. Any questions?"

Jeremie raised his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher replied.

"Well if you can travel to a galaxy or universe by physical means, then couldn't scientists discover them eventually?"

"No. Scientists could never discover a galaxy or universe by traveling there or have a probe travel there because you need to go through a tunnel that only opens up when someone who has the potential of being a super warrior is present. So they could only find out if a human amongst them had that trait, and even then, they would have no idea where the tunnel would be." Ms. Coogle answered.

Zare raised his hand. "But scientists do know about galaxies. They just haven't checked them out well enough."

"This leads us to our next point. The superhero galaxy is not the equivalent to the Milky Way Galaxy. The superhero galaxy is the equivalent to a normal universe. And before I cause more confusion, let's put it this way. Galaxies like a superhero galaxy are called Super Galaxies in general. So whenever you are talking about a galaxy in general by the definition of super warriors, you would call it that. Universes that contains the Super Galaxies are called Super Universes. A Human Galaxy would be the Milky Way, and a Human Universe would be all of the Human Galaxies in that location combined. So a Super Galaxy equals a Human Universe."

After more discussion, class was finally over.

_**GET TO WORK!!!**_ (It's for the paycheck)

Yumi, Maddie, and Aelita walked into the giant daycare center. It was very loud and the daycare workers were stressed out. One was covered with screaming and kicking children. The girls walked over to a counter where a short fat man was sleeping.

"Hi, we're the new employees." Aelita said.

"Okay, there's really not much to say except watch your back at all times." the man said. The girls were freaked as the slowly walked into the jungle of kids. In one hour, Maddie and Yumi were ready to leave, but Aelita was having fun.

"And that's the story of the little blue train that could." Aelita said as she closed the book. "Now who can tell me the moral of this story?"

"Blue rocks! Red sucks!" a boy yelled.

"Nooo." Aelita said, stretching the word out like people usually do when speaking to little kids.

"If you can't do something the first time, put something blue on, and you'll be able to do it." a girl answered.

". . . . Let's read another book."

Yumi was _trying_ to play with the kids.

"Connor, get off of the ceiling fan NOW!" Yumi bellowed at the boy who was swinging around in a circle. He let go, and flew into the wall.

Yumi was dumbstruck. He sat up and said, "Let's do it again!"

Maddie was trying to get the kids to stop looking through her things.

"Who's Darius? He's cute!" a girl chirped.

"A friend that likes to eat little girls, now give me that phone!" she yelled. "Bobby! Get that out of your mouth!" she said as she yanked the lipstick away from him. It was a nightmare.

X and Rachel were doing okay.

"Here's your double cheeseburger with extra lettuce hold the mustard." X said to a customer. "Enjoy!" X was just in his element.

Rachel was having bad luck.

"Excuse me, waitress. Could you give me another plate of spaghetti for my son? He . . . dropped his." a woman asked her as she glanced at the wall which now had spaghetti sauce splattered on it.

"Of course." she walked over to a man to take his order. "Ready to order?"

"Yes, I want a steak: Well done, with extra barbecue sauce; a baked potato with no salt, extra butter; a strawberry shake with more strawberry and a dash of lemon juice." he said quickly. Rachel's eye twitched.

She passed yet another table. "Excuse me, but my steak is not well done." the woman said to her. Rachel looked at the steak which was blacker than charcoal.

This was not her day.

As for Hacker and Biggs, they were doing great. Hacker, who worked in the electronic store made many sales, and spent the last hour getting the high score on Giant Gladiator Wars.

"Come on, all I have to do is defeat the giant Cyclops." he said desperately. Then an explosion was made as the Cyclops fell to the ground. For the last five minutes, "Yes!" could be heard all around the store.

Biggs basically carried a lot of heavy things all around the construction site. "I thank Ulrich for telling me to get this job." he said as he stretched his arms and sat down.

After school and jobs were over for everyone, they had a nice dinner of Asian food ("Oh boy! Bring on the ramen!" shouted Naruto and Ulrich.), they all went to the mansion, and took it easy.

"So how was being a vet?" Lydia asked her cousin Nicky.

"Yeah, it was great. Not that many animals needed tending to though." Nicky replied.

"Hey, I saw Kakashi at the vet. What were you doing there?" Christina smirked.

"Um . . . . I went to get a check up?" the mellow ninja answered, sweat pouring from his face. You could only see it from that small exposed part of his face though.

"But you're not an animal. Or are you?" Christina said with her eyes wide as saucers.

"N–no. I–um–I took my dogs for a, a check up!" Kakashi said, stumbling over his words.

"Looks like you two are wasting no time to hook up." Naruto joked.

"Let's talk about something else; we're kinda stepping into a hot zone." Lydia said as she saw a red tint appearing in her animal-loving cousin's eyes. (Now that's a long title)

After a few more laughs, a ringing voice shouted throughout the building, "Would every GLAA member please report to the stadium! Everyone report to the stadium!"

Everyone went to the giant stadium which was larger than 20 football stadiums put together. With everyone talking, it sounded like low, rumbling thunder.

"What d'you think is going on?" Cam whispered to Ulrich.

"I dunno, but they may explain why we didn't get to do Virtual Training today." Ulrich replied.

Z and another man who looked remarkably like Z except for his crimson eyes and ashy black hair walked to the center of the stadium where a podium was.

"Hello, everyone." Z said as his voice boomed around the vast area.

"First off, we didn't have Virtual Training because of technical difficulties. That being said, no eating chili cheese fries while working the equipment!" everyone laughed as Lucky's name was being said after that comment.

"Second, we're going to try something new for every Monday eight o' clock to eleven o' clock. Monday Night Fights!" people began talking in hushed yet excited tones about more fights and entertainment.

"Okay, settle down everyone. Seeing as this is our first time doing this, we're going to start this off right. Layon." Z said as he gestured to the man next to them.

Layon's soft and deep voice rang throughout the stadium. "This being the first match, we're going to start this off right. Sunni and Lydia versus Christina and Sasuke!"

Whoa! Three new ninjas and an expert one are going to duke it out. An idiot and a genius who acts like an idiot versus an idiot and a genius. This battle will definitely dive deeper into the characters of Sunni, Christina and Lydia. And you get to see what they can do. Check out who the victors are who were chosen by the toss of a coin in Chapter 25: Tag Team Takedowns.

Before I end this chapter, here's Saiyushi with a Vision of the Future.

"You're a very evil boy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're causing mayhem in the relationships of three couples that are in the top ten most liked Code Lyoko pairings!"

"What's your point?"

"My point? My point!? You could get killed by the readers of the show!"

"But don't you get it? I'm giving the fans entertainment! They get to see six people make fools of themselves thanks to me! I have power here. Whatever I tell them to do; they'll do it because they think it'll bring them closer to their lovers. I'm like Cupid! And you can bet when I'm on the job, there will be chaos, mayhem, and plenty–I mean plenty of laughs."

Saiyushi: And that's it! Wonder what that was all about.

Yeah, you're right. Well peoples, I gotta go, so give me a couple reviews and I MIGHT come back with a new chapter. Review!


	25. Tag Team Takedown

Hey peoples! Looks like it's time for a fight! Hopefully this won't be such a long chapter, but it's me we're talking about, so there's no telling how long it could be. Well here's Sunni with the disclaimer.

Sunni: Naruto'sramengirl owns nothing but boogers in her hair.

Sunni! Mind your language! Don't pay him any attention at all! Let's start this chapter.

Chapter 25: Tag Team Takedowns

Lydia, Christina, and Sasuke, all had looks of surprise on their faces. Sunni was picking his nose.

"How come anyone didn't tell us we had to fight?" Sasuke mumbled as he and the others that were called to fight stood up and left, Sasuke and Christina going one way; Lydia and Sunni going another way.

After their departure, Choji and Tsunade came to the others from opposite ends.

"Hey, grandma!" Nicky exclaimed as the Hokage approached them revealing a brush in her hand.

"Hey, Nicky, where's your cousin?" she asked.

"She left already. I think she left quickly just to stay away from you." Nicky said with a smile as her flashed a brilliant blue.

"Grandma?!" everyone exclaimed except for the older members excluding Kakashi.

"You're Tsunade's granddaughter!?" Cedric said, not believing what just took place.

"Yep." Nicky plainly said.

"But that would mean that she's–," Kakashi started.

"Lydia's grandmother. Mm-hmm." Tsunade confirmed.

"Well how'd that happen!?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well when a man loves a woman–," Sonrick started.

"I know! I know! I'm just shocked." Kakashi said.

"You mean Nicky didn't tell you?" Naruto smirked.

"No, she didn't." Kakashi looked at Nicky.

"Well I was going to tell you." she said in defense.

"I thought we told each other everything." the usually mellow ninja whined.

"Well if that was the case then you would've told her your feelings." Naruto commented. "And it's not like you're married or somethin'."

"Naruto!" Kakashi said sternly. Then whispered in the knucklehead's ear. "Shush about that. If you do, I'll take you out for ramen."

"Sure! My lips are sealed." Naruto chirped.

"Okay, on another note, why do you have a hair brush?" Yoshi asked Tsunade.

"I was going to brush Lydia's hair." she answered.

"Why, it'll probably get messed up anyways." Zuho remarked.

"You'll see." she said.

"So, Choji, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to cheer Sunni on." the boy said while stuffing his face with chips.

"Why do you care about Sunni?" Cedric asked.

"He's my cousin. He's from a clan that's related to the Akamichi Clan." he answered.

That's when Shizune clambered up to them, holding many hair products.

"Lady Tsunade! I was able to do Lydia's hair before she left for the arena."

" Good job, Shizune!"

"But why is it so important to do Lydia's hair!?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"You'll see! Now shut up and move over!" Tsunade yelled as she pushed a few people out of the way and sat down.

At the entrance of the arena, the four competitors were about to be virtualized into the arena. That's because all fights were done virtually, so no one would have to hold back. The match had finally begun.

Lydia and Sunni were on one side of the field, and Sasuke and Christina were on the opposite side.

"Hello, Everybody! I'm Tori Zhimu and this is my partner George Johanas, and we'll be commentating tonight's match ups." Tori said.

"Okay let's get started by introducing the fighters." George said. "So let's start with Lydia Kosikawa! (That's NOT my last name.) She's the girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki and the granddaughter of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade! She's an excellent ninja and has many hair raising techniques." George informed the crowd. "She's apart of Squad 3 and is originally apart of the Village Hidden in the Forest which has now merged with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her sensei is Nicky James who is also her cousin!"

"Go, Lydia!" Tsunade yelled.

"I love you!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't forget your training!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Next is Sunni Akimoochi!" Tori said. "He's an idiot who's being taken care of by Lydia. He's the cousin of Choji, and his sensei is Nicky as well."

"Just do what Lydia says!" Nicky yelled.

"Show'em what you can do!" Choji exclaimed.

"Next is Christina Sanatori!" George announced. "She's the girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha and the cousin of Kakashi Hatake! She's a lovable goof ball and is the third pupil of Nicky!"

"Come on, show them what we've been working on!" Nicky yelled.

"It's all about the Hatake-Sanatori power!" Kakashi half shouted and half mumbled.

"Last is Sasuke Uchiha! As you already know, he's dating Christina! He's the pupil of Kakashi, and he's a very excellent ninja!" Tori stated.

"Way ta go Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Show them what a shinobi is made of!" Kakashi yelled and mumbled as well.

"So without further delay, let's start this battle!" George declared.

Sasuke and Christina charged towards the duo, ready to fight. Lydia got into fighting stance, and Sunni was acting like an airplane. With his arms stretched out to his sides, he flew straight towards Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a couple of jabs which Sunni easily dodged. Christina tagged in as both tried to hit the clueless idiot but to no avail.

"Uh-oh! My engine's busted!" Sunni shouted. He took out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the floor, blinding Christina and Sasuke. Then something lunged at Christina, leaving Sasuke all alone. Then all of a sudden, Sunni jumped right in Sasuke's face and shouted, "Apples and Bananas!"

Sasuke, out of shock, jumped back and right into Lydia's foot, making him fall on his face, next to Christina who just getting up.

Sasuke got up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Wow! Interesting!" George remarked. "By using Sunni's stupidity and playfulness, Lydia was able to attack both shinobi. Although Sunni's actions had nothing to do with the fight, Lydia was able to use them in their benefit."

Sasuke and Christina lunged towards the other two. Lydia approached Christina, and both kunoichi began trading blows. Sasuke approached Sunni and attacked him.

Lydia and Christina began throwing shuriken at each other, but they dodged them and retaliated with other attacks.

Sasuke had not hit Sunni yet until he quickened his moves. He had finally hit him with so much force, that Sunni flew towards the wall.

"That's got to hurt!" Zuho exclaimed.

"Not when you're Sunni." Choji replied as he stuffed his mouth with more chips.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

As if on cue, Sunni sat up quickly and smiled. "Ow." he said proudly.

"Whoa! Sunni's acting like that kick from Sasuke was nothing more than a pinch to the cheeks!" Tori remarked.

"But why is that?" Sonrick asked.

"That's because Sunni's stupidity causes him to feel hardly any pain because his nervous system barely detects it. This, plus his high defense and health makes it hard to defeat him with just your bare hands. Even some relatively powerful attacks don't hurt as much when they're inflicted on him. It's one of the many traits that the Akimoochi Clan is known for." Choji informed.

Meanwhile, Lydia had just knocked down Christina again.

Christina and Sasuke regrouped, and so did Sunni and Lydia.

Christina gave Sasuke a look, and he gave her a nod. Christina turned towards their opponents and began to store up chakra in her hands. Then she sent the chakra out, and it began to shape into spiked brass knuckles.

"Wow, what a great technique." George commented.

"You got that right. The Sanatori Clan is well known for turning their chakra into anything they want it to be." Tori replied.

Everyone charged towards each other, and there was a giant clash as dust clouded them from the audience. When it finally cleared, Lydia was on the ground, clutching her arm, and Sunni was rubbing his head.

Lydia jumped up and took a fighting stance. Sasuke attacked her, leaving Sunni and Christina to fight.

Sasuke and Lydia fought using mainly their Taijutsu skills (martial arts basically). Lydia caught his oncoming fist and spun him around. She attempted a kick to the torso, but he blocked it and aimed a punch to her face. She dodged this and swung her arm towards his face. He crouched to the ground and kicked her in the head, propelling her upwards. He then initiated the Lion's Barrage, which in the end sent her hurtling towards the ground.

Meanwhile, Sunni was happily dodging Christina's attacks. Christina turned some more of her chakra into a mace and swung it at his feet. He jumped up to dodge it.

At the exact same time he jumped up to avoid the attack, Sasuke had just finished the Lion's Barrage, so he was still in the air. He spotted Sunni jumping up into air so he turned around and did the Fireball Jutsu.

Sunni was hit by the blast of fire and was spiraling towards the ground. Christina turned her mace into a claw that was attached to a chain. The claw flew towards Sunni, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards Christina. She extended her foot outwards, making the idiot crash right into it and sending him right back to Sasuke who was still in the air. When Sunni reached Sasuke, the smarter of the two ninjas punched the other towards the ground.

"Wow! Now that's what teamwork's all about." Tori remarked.

"It pays to have your girlfriend or boyfriend to be your partner." George said.

Sunni got up and frowned. "Ouch!" Lydia stood up as well, ready to fight some more.

"It's time to stop playing around." Lydia said.

Sasuke and Christina both charged towards them at full force. Lydia and Sunni just stood there. Then Lydia's ponytail seemed to come to life as it began to lengthen. It charged towards the two shinobi. It attacked Christina as is wrapped her ankle and picked her up into the sky. Sasuke had finally reached the two and tried to hit Lydia, but Sunni jumped in front of the hit. Half of Lydia's hair then flew towards Sasuke. It slapped him across the face. He was about to retaliate, but Christina was thrown into him by Lydia's hair.

"Now that a hair raising experience." George remarked.

"Yep, that's Lydia's kekkei genkai, Kamisa. It's unique and very powerful." Tori informed.

Lydia's hair then went back to its normal length.

"So that's why you did Lydia's hair!" Yoshi realized.

Christina turned her chained claw into a sword. She ran towards Lydia whose hair was getting ready for another attack. Sasuke charged forward as well.

"Sunni, go play tag with Sasuke." Lydia told the blonde haired boy. He ran off at high speed, heading straight for Sasuke.

Christina used her sword to cut Lydia's black hair, but it just kept attacking. She finally got to Lydia, but Lydia's eyelashes lengthened and thickened, and when Lydia blinked, Christina was blown away by the strong wind they created, and they went back to their normal size.

Sasuke was trying to get away from Sunni.

"Get away, Sunni!" Sasuke said.

"But I have to catch you!"

Sasuke threw shuriken at him, and he was hit. Then there was a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone." Sasuke stated.

Then Sunni punched him hard in the face as he yelled, "Tag you're it!" Sasuke flew into the wall.

Lydia then took the rubber band off of her hair letting it flow free so it could go all out.

Sasuke and Christina regrouped, and Sunni went back to Lydia's side. Sasuke went into sharingan as he prepared to attack.

"Okay, Sunni it's time to play ninja with Christina and Sasuke." Lydia said. Sunni smiled as he took out two kunai and charged towards the two ninjas. Lydia ran towards them as her hair began to lengthen.

When they reached Sasuke and Christina, Sunni began attacking them. Christina dodged some of his moves, but Sasuke dodged all of them.

When Lydia's hair got into it, Sasuke and Christina were getting hit more often.

Sasuke managed to take Sunni out when he tried to stab him. Sasuke grabbed his kunai and cut him across his chest. Then he kicked him away from him and Christina. This gave Lydia's hair enough time to slap Sasuke across his face. Then her hair sort of uppercutted him into the air. Christina then kicked Lydia in the stomach. Then she turned her axe into a chain. It wrapped around Lydia's waist and flung her into a large rock.

Everyone stood up and went back to fighting. Sasuke performed the Fireball Jutsu on Christina.

Christina mixed her chakra with the fire, creating an outline of controlled fire all around her. She focused this fiery chakra into her spiked brass knuckles and started fighting Sunni.

Lydia and Sasuke were trading blows nonstop. At one point, Lydia uppercutted him into the air. He quickly recovered and did the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Lydia's hair began to spin incredibly fast, like a helicopter. The strong wind doused the flames and caused Sasuke to over. When her hair stopped spinning, Sasuke prepared to strike when he finally reached her.

Lydia formed a hand sign and shouted. "Afro Puff Jutsu!" many of the audience laughed at the name, and Nicky and everyone else fell out of their seats. Even Lydia herself had to smile away her laughter. Her hair piled up on top of her hair and curled as it grew taller and wider. Soon, Sasuke fell into it and was hidden from view. Then Lydia bowed her head, and Sasuke seemed to be shot out of the 'afro cannon.'

Christina, who had just pummeled Sunni to the ground, turned the brass knuckles into two burning chains. She swung both of them. Once chain wrapped around Sasuke and swung him towards his girlfriend. The other chain whipped Lydia across her head, making her yell from the searing wound. She began to feel lightheaded.

Sunni ambled towards her and gave her a goofy smile. Then Lydia whispered something to him, and the usual happy-go-lucky idiot was extremely pissed. Veins were popping from his head and his arms. He turned towards Sasuke and Christina with gritted teeth and completely white eyes. It was like he was being possessed by a demon. Then with a mighty shout, he charged towards Sasuke and Christina.

"Ya know, I hate your friends." Sasuke muttered to Christina.

Sunni threw several shuriken at them. Both ninja jumped out of the way. Sunni jumped towards Christina and elbowed her in the stomach. Still airborne, he turned towards Sasuke and kicked him towards the ground. Christina used her fiery chain to wrap it around Sunni's ankle and throw him towards the wall. He never hit because Lydia's hair caught him and threw him at Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke announced as a giant fireball protruded out of his mouth. Sunni did the same technique but towards the ground to propel himself into the sky. Then he threw several kunai knives at him. Sasuke dodged them and jumped into the air to uppercut him. Sunni grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall.

Once he landed on the ground, Christina swung her new burning axe at him. He back flipped away and went for an uppercut. She dodged it and threw her burning chain at him. He put his arm up in front of him to allow the chain to wrap around it. Ignoring the fiery pain he pulled it back, making Christina lung towards him. Sunni caught the axe that prepared to cut him with by the handle and kicked her in her side. She let go of both weapons. Sunni slashed her across her body. Sasuke stood up and attacked him. Sunni attempted to attack him with the weapons, but Sasuke dodged every swipe. Then Christina joined in as she kicked the angry idiot in his chest. The chain slipped out of his hands. Sasuke kicked the axe in the air Christina threw the chain so it would wrap around the handle of it.

Sasuke began fighting with Sunni to keep him busy. Then he kicked him into the air, Christina, who was in the air as well, began slashing Sunni's body. Then Sasuke punched him towards the ground.

"An awesome team attack!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's called Burning Lions' Barrage." Tori informed.

Sunni slammed into the ground. When Sasuke and Christina landed next to him, they noticed that he was out cold.

Lydia walked up to the other two, ready to face them both.

Christina was the first to attack. She turned her weapons into spiked brass knuckles that were ablaze. She tried to punch her, but Lydia dodged the attempts and kicked her in the stomach. Sasuke tried to stab her with a kunai. Lydia grabbed the kunai and threw it at him. He cart wheeled away from the attack. The kunai hit the wall, and instead of it bouncing off, it broke the wall into pieces.

"Whoa! She means business." George exclaimed.

The second Sasuke was on both feet, he felt the air being knocked out of him by Lydia's fist that was sinking into his stomach. Then he flew into the wall, breaking it into pieces with the rocks burying him.

Christina came from behind and smashed Lydia into the ground. Sasuke got up and made his way towards the two fighting kunoichi.

Lydia elbowed Christina in her chest and threw her in front of her. Then she tried to punch her, but Sasuke kicked her away from his girlfriend.

Lydia then tried to hit Sasuke, and he dodged her attempts. Soon, he was next to the wall, and could see Lydia's true strength as she ended up destroying much of the wall instead of him.

"Lydia sure is strong." an awestruck Yumi said as the wall crumbled again.

"Yeah, that's my blood running through her veins!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Lydia was about to punch Sasuke's lights out, but Christina jumped into the air and wrapped her burning chain around the girl's wrist. Sasuke kicked her in the stomach, and she flew back. Lydia dug her heels into the ground to stop her from falling. Then she pulled on the chain, so that Christina flew into Sasuke. Then Lydia threw the chain at them.

Sasuke grabbed Christina and jumped out of the way. The chain destroyed yet another part of the wall.

Lydia went to the middle of the arena and sat down. She put all kinds of weapons on top of her head. Then she closed her eyes and formed a hand sign.

Christina finally realized what she was doing and threw a shuriken at her. To her and Sasuke's horror, Lydia's hair blocked the move with a kunai that was on top of her head. Soon, thick strands of hair began wrapping around weapons to 'grab' them. Then they grew to long lengths as they began destroying practically anything, including Sasuke and Christina.

The two ninja quickly moved out of the way of a kunai that was meant to stab them.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It's Lydia's ultimate technique–Kamisa Style: Medusa Weapon." Christina informed. "She uses weapons to attack wildly causing them to be powerful. The only way to get her out of this trance is by hitting her."

"Well that's easy." Sasuke said sarcastically.

They both split up, knowing that they had a better chance of hitting Lydia, and both of them would not be likely of getting hit at the same time.

Sasuke jumped and rolled out of the way of the thick hair, managing get closer to Lydia. Christina used two swords that were not on fire to hack away at the hair. She managed to get to Lydia, but her hair spun around quickly, hitting Christina. It slowed to a stop and flung her away from its owner and master. That's when Sasuke saw his chance. He gathered up chakra in his right hand and charged towards the girl.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. He was just about to strike when the hair that was on the ground from Christina cutting it floated in front of Sasuke's attack and blocked it by hardening.

Sasuke and Christina both went to the outer edge of the arena.

"If she can use the hair that's not attached to her, how are we gonna hit her." Christina asked Sasuke.

"You mean you didn't know she could do that?" a bewildered Sasuke asked.

"She never told me she could, and I've never seen her do it before."

Before either one could utter a word, Sunni rolled over, but he was still knocked out. His sudden movement caused both ninja to look at him.

"We better hurry before Sunni wakes up." Christina said with a worried expression on her face. Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention for he was still looking at Sunni.

Sasuke smirked as he turned his gaze at the kunoichi. "I have an idea."

Christina and Sasuke began working out their plan immediately.

Sasuke jumped into the air and began doing all kinds of aerial attacks each time he jumped up. He would throw shuriken and kunai or use the Phoenix Flower Jutsu or the Fireball Jutsu. Christina was battling the hair that was attempting to keep her at bay, but with Sasuke attacking from above, Lydia's hair was too busy protecting her from above to deal with Christina. Christina threw three kunai knives at her, but Sunni blocked all three of them. Christina was very frustrated, but she just realized that Lydia would have blocked the barrage of kunai with the hair on the ground.

Sunni, mad as ever, ran towards her and they began to do battle, but they dodged every attack. Christina knocked Sunni down and tried to attack Lydia, but Sunni stabbed her. Then he turned around and tried to stab Lydia. As if everything had slowed down, Sunni saw black metal and then a flash of red, and he fell to the earth. Christina exploded into a puff of smoke as did Sunni. Replacing Sunni, was a bleeding Christina. Sasuke was so stunned that his plan didn't work, that Lydia's hair wrapped around his waist and slammed him onto the ground. Lydia's hair was preparing for the final attack but a drop of water fell on the head of the meditating ninja.

There was an inhuman shriek as Lydia's eyes shot open. A look of panic spread across her face. Her air, thrashing violently, shrunk back to its normal waist length. As more drops of rain began to fall, the kunoichi pulled out a black bandanna, wrapped it around her hair, and tied it tightly.

"Okay! I'm confused!" Sonrick exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Okay let's start from the beginning. Sasuke and Christina planned to attack Lydia by keeping most of her hair occupied with Sasuke. Christina created a Shadow Clone, and she transformed into Sunni. The shadow clone was about to attack Lydia when "Sunni" blocked the attack. Then later on "Sunni" tried to attack Lydia. They were hoping that Lydia's hair would assume that she was the real Sunni and would lower its defense around her. That way, Christina would be able to attack, and with most of Lydia's hair occupied with Sasuke, she had a good chance of hitting Lydia. But Lydia must've stayed on her guard the whole time." explained Doug.

Lydia smiled. "Your plan was great, but I saw through it the whole time. You thought Sunni would still be on his tantrum when he woke up, but he goes back to acting like his normal self. So I knew to stay on my guard."

"Amazing!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes, the plan was great and Lydia stayed on her guard, but even then, it rained so Lydia had to cover her hair." George informed the crowd.

"That's because Lydia's hair is very sensitive in the rain and frizzes up if it comes in contact with it."

"And with her main weapon gone, her chances of winning have gone from in the middle to worse. All she needs is for Sunni to wake up."

Sasuke and Christina prepared to attack. Lydia charged towards them. Christina aimed a kick to her head, and Sasuke went for her stomach. Lydia caught Christina's foot and Sasuke's fist. Then she smashed her head into Sasuke's which sent him stumbling backwards. She let go of Christina's foot and tried to punch her in the face. Christina dodged the move, and Sasuke kicked Lydia in the chest, making her fall to the ground. Lydia jumped up and threw a couple of shuriken at the two shinobi. They dodged it only to find Lydia nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Lydia seemed to be everywhere, all around them.

"This isn't Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke told Christina.

"Then what is it?" Christina pondered.

"It's some type of genjutsu (that's like illusions). The thing is I know which ones are fake, but the real Lydia seems to be a part of the illusion. One Lydia could be the real one, and then all of a sudden, it turns into a chakra fake. It's like she's switching places with the clones to make it harder to spot her. Even with sharingan." Sasuke explained.

"Baffled, Sasuke?!" the clones chimed.

Lydia came out and attacked both ninja at such an incredible speed, that neither of them saw the attack coming.

Then all of them attacked the duo. About half of the clones were defeated, and everyone was tired.

(Okay when the audience speaks, it'll be **BOLD;** when Lydia and the audience speaks together, it well be like **THIS**)

"Alright, people." Lydia began. "Tell me who you love!" she demanded the audience.

"**LYDIA!" **the crowd cheered.

"Then get ready for: **LYDIA'S! HAIR! RAISING! JUTSU!!"**

Lydia jumped out of nowhere from behind the two confused shinobi. She grabbed their hair and pulled back as far as she could. Christina and Sasuke's screams could barely be heard due to the crowd's uproar.

Lydia began swinging them around by their hair. Then she jumped into the sky. She dove for the ground with her closer to the ground so that Christina and Sasuke would slam into the earth. The impact was great as dust and dirt clouded them. Even through all of that, Lydia still hadn't let go Sasuke and Christina's hair. Then she spun quickly around like a mini-tornado. While she was spinning, she let go of the two shinobi. Like bullets, they flew into the opposite walls.

"Wow, she made pulling someone's hair such a cool technique." Doug remarked.

"Oh, she did more than just pull their hair." Shizune said.

"What d'you mean?" Amy asked.

"The Hair Raising Jutsu is when you pull someone's hair hard enough to kind of open up the pores on their head." Tsunade started.

"Then you use your chakra as a magnet to suck up the person's chakra through their pores." Nicky explained.

"The technique makes it easier for you to attack your enemy too." Naruto added.

"For such a simple maneuver, it sure does do a lot." X commented.

"That's why it's my favorite girl's favorite Jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Ya know, Lydia." Christina started." I hate you." Lydia laughed. "You had this all planned from the beginning, didn't you?"

"I sure did." Lydia answered. "My supply on chakra was running low. So I used the most of it to use the Medusa Weapon Jutsu. Then it was a matter of restoring my chakra by using the Hair Raising Jutsu."

"And I thought we were about to win too." Christina and Sasuke started clutching their heads. The pain anyone would feel after having their hair almost ripped from their scalp started to make their heads throb painfully. In the distance, Sunni twitched and started to come around.

Christina did her best to shake off the pain. "I think I just saw God right now." Christina joked.

Lydia chuckled. The rain was starting to lighten up. Christina formed two chains with her chakra. She looked down at her boyfriend. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He used up a lot of chakra and had more of it taken away. That plus the pain in his throbbing head was slowly taking its toll on him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Leave, Lydia to me." Christina said as she kissed his forehead.

"It's break time, Sunni, so leave Christina to me." Lydia told her idiot. Sunni laid his head on the ground and watched the two kunoichi battle.

Christina created two swords to go along with her spiked brass knuckles and chains. Whenever she swung her swords, the chains would lash at Lydia as well, making it liable for her to get hit.

Lydia only had her great Taijutsu and her ninja tools at the moment. She was holding her own, but soon, the pain was too much. She jumped back, thanked the Lord that it had stopped raining, and took off the bandanna. She shook out her hair so that it fell onto her shoulders and her back. Then she took out a container filled with green gel.

Christina realized what she was planning. She desperately tried to hit Lydia, but the hair-loving ninja backed away again. She dipped her hand into the thick substance and rubbed it into her hair and scalp.

Then chakra began flowing through her hair. Christina attacked and succeeded. She wrapped the chains around Lydia so that both chains crossed and made an X. Lydia's hair stood up and pointed towards Christina who had made a few hand signs and now had her hands outstretched, clutched into fists.

"You with your Chakra Chain of Weapons, and me with my Acid Grease Jutsu." Lydia stated.

"There's no point in just waiting. We'll both be eliminated. Besides, I'm tired of fighting, I want to draw a picture or kill Sakura." Christina said.

Then Christina opened up her hands, and Lydia's hair shot out green goo. The goo landed onto Christina, and the chains seemed to be sprouting shuriken. The shuriken stuck deep into her skin and ripped her flesh. Blood spewed out of her body, and her knees buckled. Then she fell to the ground.

The green goo covered every inch of Christina's body. It worked like as acid as smoke rose into the air and burned Christina's flesh. Both kunoichi were devirtualized.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the confused idiot.

"Where'd Lydia go?" Sunni asked the boy.

"Gone. She's away from here. She can't protect you." Sasuke smirked. Sunni simply looked at him.

Sasuke rushed towards him and began smacking him around. He got a kunai out and began cutting him up. Then he did the Fireball Jutsu on him.

When the smoke cleared, Sunni seemed to be close to tears.

"Mom! Sasuke's being mean to me!" he yelled out. He paused as if someone was talking to him.

"I know what Lydia told me. When someone's being a meany face, I take the Neanderthal Pill." Sunni took a round pill and swallowed it. Soon, his clueless expression was replaced with a more aware one.

"The Neanderthal Pill: It heightens the person's awareness, curiosity, and resourcefulness. The person also gets a boost in Taijutsu." George stated.

"The Neanderthal Pill makes Sunni more protective as well. He kinda acts like a caveman. The Akimoochi Clan is usually stupid. The pills they make allow them to act smarter. They seem stupid, but in their heads _is_ their greatest weapon. Their brains. They're the smartest clan in all of the Leaf Village. Maybe in all of the villages. They say that a new born baby has the IQ of at least 100. They really are geniuses." Choji said as he munched on his chips.

"I must say, Neanderthal suits you." Sasuke commented.

Sunni stooped down a little bit, watching Sasuke's every move.

Sasuke charged towards the caveman-like ninja and went for a punch. Sunni dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke fell forward. Sunni tried to punch him while he was on the ground, but Sasuke rolled out of the way. Sunni attempted a kick, but Sasuke jumped up to avoid it. Sunni did a few hand signs and performed the Fireball Jutsu. Sasuke took the full blast and fell to the ground.

Sasuke got to his feet and threw a couple of kunai at Sunni. He blocked the projectiles, but before he could do anything else, Sasuke uppercutted him into the air. Then he performed the Lion's Barrage. When Sunni hit the ground, Sasuke made a few hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke announced.

Sunni's body was pummeled by the fire balls. Sunni managed to get to his feet. He took out another pill and swallowed it before Sasuke could do anything.

"The Analyzation Pill." Sunni grunted. Then he remembered something. About six month ago. Lydia was teaching Sunni about the Genin of Kanoha Village. Sunni remembered when Lydia started talking about Sasuke. Although he was playing around, he _was_ listening.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Uchiha Clan. You specialize in ninjutsu, and your Taijutsu is well too. You usually start out with Taijutsu and use ninjutsu when the time seems right. Your ultimate move is the Chidori. Your sharingan gives you an edge in battle. It allows you to copy and predict your opponent's moves. You can even see through a person's genjutsu and ninjutsu. There's more information that I know about you, but it doesn't need to be said. I can defeat you." Sunni stated.

All of this coming from Sunni really freaked everyone out. It just showed how smart the usually clueless idiot really was.

"You may know all about me, but that doesn't mean you're good enough to defeat me." Sasuke said.

"But I am." Sunni said it as if he just said he was stupid.

"Oh really. We'll just see about that." Sasuke took out two kunai and attacked Sunni.

Sunni dodged his attacks, grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the abs. Sasuke stumbled back. Sunni was about to uppercut him, but Sasuke caught his fist and punched him in the face. Sunni went for a kick, but Sasuke caught his leg and punched it, making him spin.

Sasuke tried to stab him with his kunai. Sunni did a bridge to dodge it. He then pulled his legs towards him and thrusted them into Sasuke's chest which made him fall onto the ground.

Sasuke jumped and prepared to attack. Sunni performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The clones all attacked Sasuke. Sasuke uppercutted one and stab another. He threw one clone into another. One clone tried to stab him, but he grabbed his wrist and stuck it into another clone. One clone threw shuriken at him. He ducked pass the shuriken so that the clone behind him got hit. Then he stabbed the remaining clone.

Sunni was in the air. He poured oil onto the ground, lit it on fire with the Fireball Jutsu, and poured water on the fire which spreaded quickly, creating a lot of smoke. It was enough to cloud Sasuke's sharingan. Sunni threw a kunai at Sasuke. He dodged and moved to another location. The down side to covering the field with smoke was that Sunni couldn't see that well also.

Sasuke took advantage by using the Chidori. He powered up the move as his chakra turned into electricity in his right arm. Then he charged towards Sunni who was illuminated by the glow of the chakra. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted. Sunni took the fool force of the move. The smoke seemed to be instantly cleared.

Sunni chuckled. "You wasted all of your chakra on the appetizer. And saved nothing for the main course." Then Sunni disappeared in a puff smoke.

'_It was . . . a clone!' _Sasuke thought.

The kunai that Sasuke had dodged in the smoke explode into smoke, revealing the real Sunni.

Before Sasuke could do anything, he felt three giant shuriken sink deep into his back. The sharingan faded away from his eyes.

"H-how?"

"I remembered Lydia telling me how Naruto posed as a demon wind shuriken. You threw him at a swordsman who was also a shinobi named Zabuza. He dodged it, and Naruto turned back to normal and he attacked him. I used something like this except the smoke was used to blind your sharingan.

"I-incredible. I got devirtualized by an idiot." Sasuke smirked as he became virtual dust.

"And the battle's over!" Tori announced.

"Our winners: Lydia Kosikawa! And Sunni Akimoochi!" George declared. (akiranaji–I don't know how you spell it–thought of my last name.)

And the crowd went wild.

There was a short intermission for the audience to get snacks and talk to each other.

About 15 minutes after the match ended, Sunni, Lydia, Christina, and Sasuke had finally joined the gang.

"Lydia! You did great! But that was only Special Jonin at best." Tsunade marveled.

"All of you were great. I've actually done a good job training you three." Nicky said to her squad, her eyes still a deep blue.

"Good work, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, you were great, Sasuke. And you were hot, Lydia." Naruto remarked.

"Oh, hush." Lydia said as she blushed.

"So, Sunni. You just defeated Sasuke. What will you do now?" Choji asked his cousin.

"I'm going to sniff my butt!" Sunni said as he tried to sniff his butt. He began running after his butt like a dog chases its tail.

"Hey, Aunt Shizune, I guess you doing my hair was a good thing." Lydia said.

"Is she really, really your aunt?" Ann asked the hair obsessed kunoichi.

"No, I just call her that." Lydia answered.

After more talking and hanging out, it was time for the next match.

"Okay, folks! After that last match, I'm really pumped up for the next one! I'm Francisco Parda, and this is Rosmara Raverta, and we'll be commentating the next match!" Francisco's voice echoed around the stadium. (It's common to have different commentators for different matches in the GLAA.)

"I'm ready for some action too, Francisco. So here's the next match's match ups: Nicky James and Kakashi Hatake vs. Zeke Dragon and Leon Dunbar!" the crowd exploded into a rage of excitement.

Nicky, Kakashi, Zeke, and Leon got out of their seats and said their goodbyes as everyone else wished them luck.

"Nicky James comes from both the Observation Universe and Naruto Universe. She's a Jonin and the leader of Squad 3 of what is now Squad 3 of the Leaf Village. She's the cousin of Lydia, and the granddaughter of Tsunade!" Francisco informed.

"Go, Nicky! Kick butt!" Lydia shouted.

"Just keep calm and play it cool!" Tsunade cheered.

"Just remember, I love Sasuke, and you love Kakashi!" Christina yelled.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Zuho exclaimed.

"Kakashi Hatake, aka, the Copy Ninja! He's the leader of Squad 7 and the cousin of Christina. He's a laid back ninja who knows many Jutsu!" Francisco stated.

"Yeah! Go, Kakashi! Let the dogs out!" Naruto yelled.

"Do your best, whoo." Sasuke mumbled.

"Just remember. I love Sasuke, and you love Nicky!" Christina exclaimed.

"You could've said something a little more original." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but that would require thinking."

". . . . Never mind."

"Leon Dunbar is the son of Lucky Dunbar who is the Head of the Entertainment Dept. You Code Lyoko fans would recognize his last name to be William's, which is his brother." Rosemara stated.

Lucky's voice could be heard saying, "Come on Leon! Show'em that you're hot stuff!"

"Trickery is the way!" Cam shouted.

"Get inside their heads!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Zeke Dragon is the son of Z and Leala, so he's got power seeing as his father is the founder and leader of the GLAA. He's from the Code Lyoko Universe, and he's the mere image of his father." Rosemara informed.

Z could be heard shouting, "That's my boy!"

Leala's voice echoed, "My baby's out there!"

"Show them the invincibility of a dragon!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"So let's start this match!" Francisco announced.

Kakashi just stood there and looked at his opponents with a dull look. Nicky, eyes flashing green, prepared to attack as did Zeke. Leon seemed to be checking out his surroundings.

Zeke charged towards Nicky, who was running towards him as well. Nicky took out a kunai and went on the attack. Zeke dodged her stab and aimed a punch for her ribs. Nicky jumped over him and kicked him in the back, making him stumble towards Kakashi. He landed at the shinobi's feet.

Zeke jumped and threw a blast at him. Kakashi blocked the attack with a kunai and kicked Zeke in the head, making him fall back onto the ground.

Nicky charged towards Leon who was absorbed in looking at his surroundings. He didn't even notice her until Nicky smashed her fist into his face. He fell onto the ground and touched his bruised cheek.

Zeke and Leon regrouped. Zeke used his ground powers to make a spear out of rock and rushed towards the two Jonin. Kakashi stepped up and grabbed his spear before it could pierce his body. Then he picked up the spear with Zeke still clinging to it.

Leon ran towards Kakashi to attack him, but Nicky got in his way. She kneed him in the head, making him fly back. Leon stopped his fall by land on his feet. Then he charged towards Nicky. He dodged her attacks and kicked her out of his way.

He went towards Kakashi, but Kakashi flung Zeke off of the spear and cut Leon open with the spear. Then he threw the spear at Zeke's feet.

Zeke jumped up and threw a couple of blasts at him. They hit their target, but in a puff of smoke that erupted from the hits revealed a small log meaning Kakashi used the Substitution Jutsu.

Nicky kicked Zeke into the ground once again.

Zeke and Leon regrouped again.

"Leon, why are you holding back so much?" Zeke inquired.

"I was still looking over my surroundings. But I'm ready to fight now." Then Leon turned to Kakashi and Nicky. "You're about to sample a taste of what goes on in this twisted mind of mine. I created this a few years ago. Get ready to enter the Trick House!"

In only a few seconds, walls shot up from the ground and enveloped around the superheroes.

"Just stick with me." Leon advised Zeke.

Walls were shooting out of the ground everywhere Kakashi and Nicky had to jump out of the way many times. Soon, they became separated. Once the house was finally completed, everything was quiet.

Nicky, began creeping stealthily around the dim, wooden house. She opened the door to the room she was in; revealing Kakashi who quickly went on the defense, but calmed down a bit after he realized it was Nicky.

They both traversed through the house until they saw Leon and Zeke standing before them. They both prepared themselves for battle.

Zeke beat them to punch. He threw a blast at Nicky but she quickly dodged it and threw a couple of shuriken at them.

Leon and Zeke were both hit, but Nicky could not continue the attack due to Kakashi's random and sudden hug.

"Kakashi?" Nicky was very dumbstruck.

"Nicky! You're so strong!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What?" Nicky's face scrunched up into more confusion.

"Nicky, it's not safe for you to fight. Stay here with me.

"But the match—,"

"I love you, and I won't let anyone take you away from me!"

"That's nice?" Nicky was even more confused.

"You're going to leave me. You're going to run away." Kakashi's voice rose. "Well I won't let you! We're going to live together, forever in this house! We'll die together in this house. Even if that means I have to KILL YOU!" Kakashi tried to destroy a scared Nicky with a single hit.

"You're not Kakashi! You're just a cheap knock off clone clingy stalker person thingy." Nicky trailed off.

Kakashi attacked again, destroying a chair in the process. Nicky dodged the attack and kicked the clone in the chest and ran away.

Leon and Zeke were just watching the entire thing. "Well Nicky is taken care of." Zeke declared.

"Yes. Now for Kakashi." Leon smirked.

Kakashi was walking around the Trick House. Then the wall to right exploded open, and out came a very pissed Nicky.

"Kakashi!" Nicky yelled angrily.

"Hello, Nicky." the mellow ninja replied calmly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Nicky lunged towards Kakashi with a kunai ready to strike the poor man's heart. Kakashi's eye looked freaked out.

He ran away from the demon girl whose fiery red eyes had the lust for blood.

"W-what's wrong Nicky!?" the now uptight shinobi exclaimed.

"How could you!" CRASH! "I gave you the best nine years of my life!" BOOM!

"Nine years?! When did we start going out at all?! Let alone for nine years." Kakashi was getting really scared.

"And you cheat on me!" BANG!

"We're not going out! And I'd never do that to you!" Kakashi, realizing that this was a clone, was somewhat fighting back.

Leon and Zeke were magically here as well.

"This is great entertainment." Zeke commented. "You've really outdone yourself."

"Thanks, I try." Leon replied.

Nicky had finally gotten away from the overly possessive clone and was now trying to catch her breath.

Nicky was hiding in a small closet when she heard footsteps. They became louder as they approached the closet. Then the door opened, revealing Kakashi.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

". . . ."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

". . . ."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"

". . . ."

"Ugghhh."

". . . ."

" . . . Ah?"

"Ooookaaay. You've had too much candy." Kakashi finally said.

"Sorry. I thought you were a murderous clone out to get me." Nicky said as her eyes went from brown to green.

"You wanna see what's under my mask?" Kakashi mumbled with a hungry look in his visible eye.

"Sure." Nicky smirked.

The second Kakashi took off his mask, Nicky let out an ear numbing scream that rattled the walls.

Kakashi had finally gotten away from the murderous clone. He opened a door revealing Itachi.

"I've been waiting for you."

". . . ."

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time."

". . . "

"I like big butts, and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!" Itachi began singing Baby Got Back. Kakashi stood there, dumbfounded.

"Okay." he said to himself and closed the door.

Nicky had never seen something so hideous in her life. The guy had a shriveled up mouth that was sideways with little sharp teeth.

She was on the run until she bumped into someone. She gave a moan as it turned out to be another "Kakashi."

The Kakashi looked scared of Nicky.

"I didn't cheat on you!" he yelled.

"What?" a puzzled Nicky asked.

"Don't you want to accuse me of cheating and then throw something heavy at me?"

"No."

"Nicky!" Kakashi was about to glomp her before receiving a kick to the gut.

"What was that for?" Kakashi clutched his stomach.

"You're that possessive clone, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Really?" Nicky glared.

"Yes."

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Nicky warned.

"Whatever." Kakashi shrugged, and they continued to walk through the house.

Then all of a sudden, a Kakashi clone and a Nicky clone came bursting out of the opposite walls.

"I knew it!" growled the clones. "You're leaving me for that?" they questioned.

The Nicky clone charged towards the real Nicky. Nicky dodged the clone's moves. "What's your problem?" Nicky asked.

"You are, you ho!" the clone responded.

Nicky's eyes flashed red. She punched the clone in the face and used the Fireball Jutsu. Then she stabbed the clone to the wall with a demon wind shuriken.

"I won't let you take her away!" CRASH! Nicky turned her head to the battling Kakashis.

One of them had just performed the Lightening Blade which is a more powerful version of the Chidori. The attack missed because the other Kakashi had ducked under the move so the Kakashi was standing over him with his fist in the wall.

The one that dodged the blow took a kunai and jammed into the Kakashi's stomach. The Kakashi, along with the Nicky clone both disappeared, meaning that the Kakashi that won was real.

Nicky and Kakashi kept walking around. They reached the end of a hallway that had a door. Nicky slowly opened it with her and Kakashi on guard.

On the other side of the door, was a woman with black hair with a blonde wig over it. She was wearing what looked the dress from "Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh, hello!" Would you like to join me in a tea party?!" she chirped.

Nicky's eyes went pink. "Like, sure! . . . yeah." Before she could move, a girl with curly blonde hair yelled, "STUPID!" What's wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?" the woman smiled sweetly at her. Then she looked at her clothes and began to freak.

"Why am I wearing a dress!? I'm supposed to be Goth!"

"Who are you two?" Kakashi asked. Both females stopped what they were doing.

"Oh, wait. We're not supposed to show up until later. Bye!" the curly haired girl said. They walked out as if nothing happened.

"We seriously need to get out of here . . . yeah." Nicky said.

After running into Itachi, ("Baby got back!") they finally ran into Leon and Zeke.

"So, how do you like my trick house?" Leon asked the two shinobi.

"I hate it." Nicky said as her eyes turned blood red.

"It's . . . . interesting." Kakashi concluded.

"I'm tired of this place, and I'm getting mental by the second." Nicky growled.

Then she rushed towards the two warriors, ready to attack.

Zeke stepped up to fend her off. He threw a kick, but Nicky caught it and threw it up, making Zeke do a back flip in the air.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Nicky shouted as a giant ball of fire shot out of her mouth and hit Zeke with great force.

He stuck out his arm, and a large rock flew right into Nicky's face. Both fighters hit the ground.

Kakashi and Leon squared off next. Leon ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi threw a couple of shuriken at the boy. Oddly, they veered off course and were flying towards their owner. Kakashi easily dodged them, giving Leon a chance to punch him. Kakashi grabbed his fist and was about to stab him with a kunai, but it turned into a hotdog. Glaring, Kakashi dropped it and threw Leon into the wall. Kakashi was about to walk towards him, but the floor below him sprung up, propelling him into the air. Leon then appeared in front of him. Leon kicked him in the head, sending him into the floor.

Everyone got up, and Nicky was even angrier. "That's it! I'm tired of this Trick House! Samazama!" She made couple of hand signs. "Fire Style: Summoning Jutsu!" She bit her thumb so that it leaked out blood. After making more hand signs, she slammed her hand onto the ground. "Fire Fox! Let's go Kadoji!" A puff of smoke appeared, and a fox that had a fiery flare to it appeared before them.

"Kadoji, the fire fox is here!" it said. Kadoji was a male fox with a Leaf Village bandanna tied around his neck."

"Kadoji! Burn this place to the ground!" Nicky said.

The fox hunched his back and gritted his teeth as his hair stood on end. Soon, fire covered its entire body. It began running all over the place, setting everything it touched on fire. Leon tried to stop it, but Kakashi kicked him down onto the ground. Zeke was about to put it out with his earth powers, but Nicky uppercutted him.

"Nicky, this building's gonna collapse. We need to get outta here." Kakashi mumbled.

"Right." Nicky and Kakashi ran over to a wall that had not been touched by the flames yet. Together, Nicky and Kakashi kicked a hole in the wall and jumped out.

Kadoji jumped out as well with the fire put out on him and admired his work as the Trick House fell on top of Leon and Zeke.

"Amazing! Nicky and Kakashi have managed to escape the Trick House with the help of Nicky's Fire Fox Kadoji!" Francisco marveled.

"Elemental Animal Summonings are her specialty, thanks to Kekkei Genkai, Samazama, which allows her to use a specific element depending on her eye color. She uses this to make different elemental summonings." Roesemara explained.

"With Nicky's elemental summonings and Kakashi's knowledge of many different Jutsu, they make a great team." Lydia added.

Leon and Zeke's heads popped out of the rubble of wood and ash. Sore and bruised, they climbed out of the mess and shook the dust and ash off of them.

"It was fun while it lasted." Leon commented.

"Well you still have the match to enjoy." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, and we intend for us to enjoy every second of it." Zeke said.

Leon charged towards them. Nicky made a couple of hand signs and used the Fireball Jutsu. Leon jumped out of the way, but the flame was even bigger thanks to Kadoji who blew out a breath of fire as well.

Protecting his teammate, Zeke created a wall of rock to block the move. Unexpectedly, Kakashi punched through the wall and kicked Leon in the face. Zeke threw a blast at the Copy Ninja, but Kadoji blocked it with a fireball. Then Nicky threw a kunai at Zeke's head. He grabbed it before it pierced his face. Distracted, Zeke was tackle by Kadoji. The fox was about to bite him when Leon kicked him out of the way.

Then Kakashi punched Leon into Zeke who was just getting up. Everyone regrouped and was getting ready for the next phase in battle.

Zeke propelled a giant rock at them. Kadoji jumped towards it. His tail ablaze he swung at it with all of his might, breaking it into big chunks of rock that were now hurtling towards Zeke and Leon.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled while in the air as many fireballs rained down on the opposing duo alongside the rocks, some hitting the rocks, making the impact more powerful.

Zeke and Leon were too busy dodging to notice Nicky sneak up behind them. She swung her leg into Zeke's face, sending him into the ground. Leon kicked her in the stomach. He was about to attack again when Kadoji slapped him in the face with his tail.

Kakashi then used the Dragon Flame Jutsu. An even bigger stream of fire flew towards Zeke and Leon who both dodged it with ease. Then Kadoji jumped on top of the flames, making it look like he was traveling by using fire. Then he controlled the giant stream of fire to turn towards Zeke and Leon. With both of them not seeing this coming, they were hit head on.

As the smoke cleared, Kadoji went back to his master's side, and Zeke and Leon, covered in ash and burns, slowly got up.

"Leon, I'm pissed!" Zeke growled. "We've been losing except when we had the Trick House. But we can change all of that."

"What do you have in mind?" Leon inquired. He had a feeling of what Zeke wanted to do. He always wanted to do it.

"Let me go dragon." Just what Leon thought.

"But you've never turned into a complete dragon before. What if you lose control?" Leon pointed.

"Don't worry. I know. And if I do, just knock me out, and I'll turn back into a human."

"Okay, we'll give it a try."

"Thank you!" Zeke said with a devious smile and squinted eyes. If you didn't know any better, you'd think that he was evil.

"Okay, Zeke, let it rip!"

"With pleasure." Zeke's voice was deep and inhuman. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Zeke began to grow taller as his back hunched over so much that he had to put his hands which were now becoming claws on the ground. His hair shrunk back into his body, and evergreen scales began to cover his body. Two horns grew from his head, and his nose flattened to where they were just nostrils, resting between a pair of red, glowing eyes and a set of razor sharp teeth that glistened like a clump of swords would in the sunlight. Bumpy scales protruded out of his spine, from the top of his back all the way to the bottom of it. A large tail shot out of his butt. Then he threw back his rather short neck and gave a loud, earsplitting roar. Zeke had successfully turned into a dragon.

"Hey, you wanna give up?" Kakashi asked Nicky.

Her face was a serious one, with her brown, eyes clarifying it. She shook her head as she continued to stare at the 15ft. beast.

Steam billowing out of his nose, Zeke began to suck in air. Air along with heat flew into his mouth as it quickly became cool in the arena. Kakashi, Nicky, and Kadoji were slowly being pulled in by the dragon vacuum.

Then Zeke stretched out his mouth; the air began to swirl in a spiral. It slowly started glowing and became fire. He breathed out a powerful blast of fire. Kakashi and the others were barely able to jump out of the way. The rubble that was shot out of the air from the blast hit them, so they still were hurt.

Kakashi ran toward the back of the dragon while Nicky and Kadoji distracted him by throwing attacks at his head.

Kakashi had reached his tail and was about to attack when he came from behind with a kick. Kakashi blocked just in time and began to duel with the trickster.

Nicky was throwing shuriken and kunai at Zeke. Zeke would merely blow out a strong gust of steam from his nostrils. Zeke attempted to swipe at her with his sharp claws, Nicky was able jump out of the way. Kadoji somehow made it to Zeke's face and ran around it, obscuring his vision and confusing him.

Out of frustration Zeke swung his tail. At that moment, Kakashi had knocked Leon onto the ground. When the tail came swinging towards them, Kakashi was hit in the stomach and lifted into the sky. The tail slammed into the ground, making Kakashi crash into the ground. He lay there for a few seconds, dazed and hurt.

Nicky had used the Fireball Jutsu when she saw an opening in the dragon, but Zeke noticed this he lowered his head towards the fire. Kadoji immediately jumped off of his head before he could get burned. Then Zeke opened his mouth and swallowed the fire.

Then he tilted his head back and began shooting out giant fireballs that pelted the ground.

To avoid getting hit, Leon dove and hid under Zeke, Kakashi, Kadoji, and Nicky, were dodging as many fireballs as they could, but were still hit.

When the shower of fireballs ceased, Kakashi turned to Nicky. "I have a plan." he simply said.

Kakashi performed the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu technique, creating hundreds of masked ninjas. Leon had finally crawled out from under his partner.

All of the Kakashis began to scatter around the dragon. Leon was about to attack some when he was sent flying into the air by and uppercut from Nicky. Kadoji slapped him into the ground with his burning tail. Leon was about to sit up, but the fox landed on top of him and pinned him down. The fire fox then started clawing at the trickster's face.

Zeke was too busy to notice his partner being slashed at due to the many clones. He managed to defeat some of them, but there were too many to keep track of.

While stomping his claws around to crush a few clones, one of the clones had jumped onto his claw. Zeke became occupied with flinging off the clone as he wildly waved his claw around. His tail on the ground, Zeke did not notice that a clone was about to stab it until it was too late.

Zeke started swinging his tail around while trying to keep the other body parts attacking other Kakashis. He slammed his tail onto the ground in hopes of crushing the clone, but it dodged the attack and jumped onto the beast's tail. He desperately tried to get the clone off of him but to no avail.

This distracted Zeke long enough for Kakashi to throw his crush at the dragons' head. She punched him with all of her might. Zeke's head bent backwards. Then a clone jumped up and grabbed Zeke's horns. This made Zeke pause from lifting his head away from his back, but more, clones jumped onto his horns, making his head move backwards and towards his back.

He was about to attack the clones with his claws but many Kakashi clones weighted them down. He tried to use his tail, but it was the same result.

Zeke had realized that he was vulnerable and helpless.

"You ready?" Nicky asked the mellowed out ninja.

"Right." Kakashi said, charging up chakra in his right arm just like Sasuke did, but more chakra was being stored.

Nicky seemed to be preparing to perform a Jutsu. Kakashi rushed towards Zeke's exposed belly as he shouted, "Lightning Blade!"

Nicky formed the signs and shouted, "Fire Style: Solar Flame Jutsu!" She formed a circle with both hands and blew through it. A giant blast of fire which was more powerful than the Dragon Flame shot after Kakashi.

Kakashi stuck his fist deep into Zeke's big belly, allowing jolts of electricity surge through the dragon's body. Then he quickly jumped out of the way as the blast of fire burned Zeke flesh. He gave out a cry of pain, but there was nothing he could do.

"Whoa! That's a great technique!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nicky told me about this technique. They call it the Solar Blade." Tsunade replied.

Before anymore damage could be done to Zeke, Leon made him switch places with a giant dragon balloon. Then he threw a knife at it, and it popped making the clones fly across the arena.

The clones disappeared, leaving the original Kakashi.

Zeke managed to stand up on his legs. Then summoning all of his strength he charged towards his opponents. They jumped out of the way and were flung into the wall by it.

Leon attacked Nicky with a couple of blasts. Nicky easily dodged them and threw shuriken at him. Oddly the shuriken turned and headed towards her. They hit her, and she exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing a log. She was actually behind Leon. She made this known by punching him into the ground.

Zeke was busy trying claw or bite Kadoji and Kakashi. Kakashi dodged his attacks and kicked the dragon in the chin. Kadoji ended the attack with a fiery bite and a swipe, causing small cuts on the dragon, but every attack counts.

"It's time." Leon said to Zeke. "Tricks and Traps of the Trade! Spring forth!" Many objects began to fly out of Leon's jacket and started to cover the field. Then they became invisible to everyone except Leon and the people he allowed see which was only Zeke.

Because Kakashi and the others couldn't see the traps, there was not much they could do except stay on guard and watch their step.

Leon was laughing uncontrollably. He was so happy just because of the traps he had set so much; he was acting more like his father.

Kakashi was about to attack Zeke so he threw some shuriken at him, but the shuriken turned into doughnuts.

"What the heck?" Kakashi exclaimed as Zeke happily ate the flying doughnuts. Then with a mighty swipe of his claws, he attacked Kakashi. The masked ninja rolled onto the ground with his new flesh wounds.

Nicky ran towards Leon and was about to hit him when she ran into something invisible. She was confused and began to look around for what she just hit. She stuck out her hand felt a hard surface.

'_An invisible wall!' _She thought. She tried to break it, but she received an electric shock.

Kadoji was about to attack Leon from the rear but a giant Jack-In-The-Box popped right in his face. Shocked, Kadoji scurried away. Seeing how harmless the toy was, he ran towards Leon once more. Right when he passed the toy, The Jack grabbed the fox and went back inside the box. There was a lot of movement and Kadoji popped out. Bruised and battered, Kadoji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nicky decided to attack from above. She jumped right over Leon and used the Fireball Jutsu. Leon jumped out of the way, but still got burned. Nicky was about to land on Leon, ready to stab him with her kunai knife. The next thing she knew, a boxing glove came out of the ground and uppercutted her with great force. She fell with a thud, blood coming out of her nose.

Leon was about to attack her, but Kakashi blocked his punch. Then he kicked the boy in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Leon retaliated with a punch to the head. He threw a blast at Kakashi, but the masked ninja dodged it.

Zeke came from behind the Copy Ninja and was about to strike him with his claw. Kakashi didn't have enough time to counter. Before Zeke brought down his claw, Nicky jumped in the way and took the hit.

She rolled on the ground, leaving some of her blood behind. Kakashi grabbed his beloved comrade and took her far away from their enemies.

Nicky managed to stand up. She looked towards Zeke and Leon who were fast approaching. Her eyes were slowly turning red, but as if by will, they turned brown.

Facing her opponents, she made a few hand signs. "Earth Style: Summoning Jutsu!" she announced. She wiped some blood from off of her face and made more hand signs. Then she slammed her hand onto the ground.

In a giant puff of smoke appeared a giant dog that was as tall as Nicky. It stood in front of its master, with its brown shaggy fur covering its meaty, yet muscular build. Its back was partly covered by a giant headband that held the Leaf Village Symbol.

"Kazeren, the Earth Dog is here!" the dog barked in its deep but feminine voice.

Zeke and Leon were closing in on the three fighters. Kazeren seemed to ignore Leon completely and focused all of her attention on the dragon that was about 8ft. taller than her.

Because of this size difference, Zeke did not worry about Kazeren putting up a good fight. This was a costly mistake.

Zeke spitted out fire at the giant dog that was now running towards him. Skillfully, the dog jumped over the blast of inferno. Zeke shot another blast of fire at her, thinking that she couldn't dodge it while in the air. As the ball of fire came hurdling towards her, the ground above her shot up, making her land on it. She jumped off of the small plateau and opened her mouth, revealing sharp fangs that were made for ripping through tough or hard flesh.

Soon, there was blood gushing out as Zeke gave a shriek. The dragon clawed Kazeren off of him as he started licking the new wound on his shoulder. He slapped the dog with his tail. Kazeren stumbled back. With one jump, sharp, pointy rocks shot out of the ground and stabbed Zeke in several places. The dragon gave another shriek in pain as he stepped from the sharp rocks. Oddly, Zeke began shrinking. The horns in his head shrunk back into his head, as did the scales that protruded out of his back. His tail disappeared quickly and he could stand on his two, legs again. The scales disappeared from his body, and hair grew out of his skin. His fingernails and toenails went back to normal size. So did his teeth.

"Well would you look at that." Francisco said. "Zeke's turned back into a human."

"The pain must have been too much for him to bear while maintaining his dragon body." Rosemara concluded.

Zeke still had his two deep wounds which were on his shoulder and stomach.

Zeke was breathing heavily while seething with anger. "Leon." he growled. "Take care of Nicky and Kakashi. Leave the dirty mutt to me."

With that, Leon charged towards the two shinobi. He attacked Nicky first. Nicky dodged every single hit and countered with a kunai to his chest. Then this green slime spewed out and landed in Nicky's eyes. Nicky gave a yelp after being temporarily blinded as she tried to wipe away the slime. The Leon with slime turned out to be a clone filled with the substance.

Leon came out of nowhere and shot a blast at Kakashi who barely dodged it. Kakashi threw a punch to the face that landed with great force, sending Leon flying back. Kakashi ran towards him, ready to stab him with his kunai. The second he got there, he saw that Leon had what looked like a small TV where his face should be. It was counting down, and was now on 5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .Kakashi had finally realized what it was. . . .1. BOOM! But it was too late.

Meanwhile, Zeke had made a spear out of rock and was battling the ferocious dog.

Kazeren swiped at the boy who blocked the attack. Zeke took his speared and pierced the dog in her shoulder. The earth dog catapulted herself into the air by making the ground under her spring up. Zeke prepared to block her attack, but then the ground under him shot up, throwing him towards the dog.

Quickly, Zeke made a sharp rock spring out of the side of Kazeren's rock. It pierced the dog in its side, and she fell to the ground. Before Zeke could hurt her anymore, Kazeren dug underground. Then she shot out right from under Zeke, biting his shoulder. Zeke took his spear and stabbed her in the back. He was able to attack again when something latched onto his face and clawed at it.

Zeke swiped the thing that was clawing at his face. When he looked at what attacked him, he saw a small Pit Bull frowning at him. Zeke was about to hit it when a Golden Retriever knocked him down.

"Getting frustrated by my dogs, aren't you?" Kakashi asked. Leon was on the ground by two other dogs.

"You summoned them?" Zeke guessed.

"Yeah. But I don't think that's important right now."

"We'll just see about that." Zeke charged towards the masked shinobi, but Nicky blocked his path and kicked him into the path of a dog that was about 4ft tall with a spiked collar. The dog viciously attacked Zeke. The boy got away from it and struck it across its face. Before he could attack it again. Kazeren made several fly into Zeke and buried him

Leon got away from the dogs that had tackled him. Kakashi ran towards him as he threw a few shuriken at him. Leon blocked them all and even Kakashi's away from him and threw a blast at him.

Kakashi jumped into the sky to avoid the blast and performed the Phoenix Flower Jutsu on Leon. He dodged the barrage of fireballs, but was kicked in the head by Nicky. She and Kakashi then advanced on him.

Zeke was still having trouble. He was creating many walls of rock to block the five dogs which were attacking from everywhere. Then Kazeren made the walls move in on Zeke. Before he was crushed by the walls, he blasted his way out.

He attacked the spiked collar dog by kicking it in the head. Then he kicked it up and struck it with his spear. Then a dog that had orange fur which made him look like a fox and shades (the dog actually looks like this on the show) jumped at him to take a bite out of him. He held on, trying to bite Earth Boy (Now that's a stupid a name). Zeke swung his spear with all of his might, which made the dog finally fly off, but then a brownish-gray dog jumped onto his back. Zeke threw himself onto the ground, so as to crush it. It worked, and the dog let go. He jumped up and swung his spear into Kazeren's face who lunged at him.

For the second time, Zeke was about to kill Kazeren, but once again, the other dogs intervened and bit at his flesh. He shook them off and regrouped with Leon.

"I'm not liking our odds." Leon said.

"Me neither. But what do we do?" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Just let me take care of the dogs. " Leon said.

Zeke turned his spear into an axe and began fighting Kakashi and Nicky.

Kakashi began throwing punches and kicks, with Zeke dodging all of them. Then Nicky came from above and punched him into the wall. Before they could continue attacking again, Zeke made the rocks fly towards them.

They dodged them but they couldn't find Zeke anywhere. The next thing they knew. Zeke burst through the ground and cut up Kakashi. Finishing his combo, he shot a powerful blast that made him crash into the wall and be covered by the rocks.

Nicky crushed forward and kicked Zeke in the chest. Zeke would have fallen through, but he used his powers to make him go underground again.

Zeke came out of the ground behind Nicky, but she dodged his attack and delivered several punches to his gut. Then she performed the Fireball Jutsu, making him fly into the wall as well.

Leon was currently dodging the dogs' tackles. The giant spiked collared dog bit his leg. He blasted it off and kicked the orange dog that jumped towards him.

The small pug called Pakkun bit him on the arm. He grabbed it by the head and flung him into the ground. Kazeren sent a wave of boulders at Leon. He kicked, punched, and shot at them. But one still hit him in the head. Then all of the dogs attacked him and began to rip at his flesh. Leon screamed in pain as his blood began to spill all over the place. Once the dogs were done they became angered and vicious and started attacking each other.

Then out of thin air, Leon appeared smirking at the dogs who took the bait. The clone had a chemical in its body that made the person but usually the animal that ate it violent and traitorous. And now the results were happening as the dogs started killing each other.

After all of the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke, Leon came to Zeke's aid.

He faced off with Kakashi while Zeke took care of Nicky. "It's time I took you out, Kakashi. And once you're out of the picture, then it'll be downhill from there." Leon said.

"It's going to take a lot to get me devirtualized. And even if you succeed, it'll be downhill for you." Kakashi retorted.

"We'll just see about that." Leon said.

Kakashi started with throwing a few shuriken at Leon. The shuriken disappeared completely. Leon shot a few blasts at Kakashi. Kakashi blocked them and kicked Leon in the chest. Leon fell on his back, but rolled backwards and stood up.

Leon looked up to see Kakashi with a kunai, ready to stab him. Then in a matter of seconds Leon appeared to be Nicky. Kakashi was shocked, but he couldn't pull out of his attack and stabbed her. Kakashi jumped off of her and held her in his arms.

"Nicky! Are you alright?!" he said in a worried voice.

"Kakashi, why?"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Why won't you read me a bedtime story?"

". . . .What?"

"Please. I can't sleep."

"Okay. Something weird's going on."

"You got that right." Leon said from behind him.

"I should've known it was one of your tricks." Kakashi said.

Kakashi rushed towards Leon and began fighting him. Then Kakashi pushed him back with a kick then he stabbed him in the stomach. When Kakashi looked up, he saw himself.

"What?" Kakashi blinked, and then felt a sharp pain in his abs. He looked down, to see him getting stabbed. He backed away and bumped into Nicky.

"How y'all doin'?"

"What?"

"It's time for a Dosey Doe!"

"But I do–" Nicky started swinging him around. Then she slammed him onto the ground.

Then a monkey started jumping on his chest. "No! I'm tired of this! This nonsense ends now!"

"Uh, Kakashi, what're you talking about?" Nicky said. She was in the middle of fighting Zeke. Leon was behind them smiling.

"You. You! This is your fault! I'll . . . I'll get you!"

"Too late." Leon said. "Mind Overblow!"

Kakashi was then surrounded by millions of Leons. They began beating, cutting, and shooting up Kakashi. In reality, you could see Kakashi jerking and shaking as if he were being attacked by an invisible person. Thanks to Cam's cameras, the audience could see what was going on inside Kakashi's head and what was happening for real.

When Kakashi came back to reality, he was on the ground, panting.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Nicky asked again in a worried tone.

Kakashi looked around, seeing no clones. Then he spotted Leon. "You did it again?!" The clones appeared again, and Kakashi began slashing and hacking his way through them with a single kunai. He was reckless and brutal.

Then the masked ninja blinked. When he opened his eyes. He saw a million Kakashis bleeding, hurt, and close to death. His eye showed so much shock his head began to hurt.

". . . N-no. No!" Kakashi looked at his own body to see it mangled and bloodied.

"NO! Not AGAIN!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kaka–"

"No! Leave me alone, Nicky." Kakashi had waved his crush away.

"B-bu. . ."

"I might hurt you without even knowing it. Then I'll lose the little sanity I have now. If I have any to lose." Kakashi was quiet. Then he spoke again. "Leon. Please. Stop this. This is torture. I can't take it anymore."

"I think you know what you must do to escape." Leon said.

"Yes. You're right. You can't hurt me while I'm dead!" Kneeling, Kakashi took the kunai and stabbed himself in the heart, blood pouring out. In reality, Kakashi merely put his fists towards his heart. But to him he felt the pain, and he truly believed that he was dead.

Kakashi fell to the ground and was devirtualized.

"I drove him so insane, that he believed he committed suicide. He didn't but he believed so much that he felt pain and death, his body stopped functioning. And then he really died. But I was responsible for his devirtualization." Leon said.

Nicky's red eyes showered Leon in pure anger. She was itching to hurt him because of what he did to Kakashi, even if it wasn't a real fight.

"Wow. This really shows you how sick and twisted Leon can be." Rosemara commented.

"Talk about getting inside of your opponents head." Francisco added.

Nicky's eyes were red hot mad as she glared daggers at Leon. "You'll pay for this." she growled.

She was behind Leon in no time as she punched him hard in the face Zeke aimed a kick to her torso, but she caught his leg. Leon attempted a punch, but she caught that too. Still holding on to them, she threw them into the opposite walls.

They got up and ran towards her. At the last second, she jumped out of the way, and they ran into each other. Now above them, she performed the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, hitting them head on.

When she landed, Zeke and Leon were just getting up.

Zeke ran towards her and began to fight with her. Leon came from behind and hit her in the head. Zeke took advantage of her stunned position and uppercutted her into the sky. Nicky managed to land on her feet and ran towards Leon. She kneed him in the gut and elbowed him in the back when he bent over, making him fall. Then Zeke jumped onto her back and she tried to shake her off.

Leon then slapped her in the face. Zeke got off of her and kicked her in the back, making her stumble forwards and into Leon, who kicked her into the ground.

Then Nicky snapped. She stood up, her back to them and said coldly, "You're going to wish you never slapped me. I'm going to CRUSH YOU!" she turned around and her eyes began to flash green, red, no, blue. Her eyes were changing colors rapidly.

"Uh-oh. She's gone rainbow." Lydia smirked.

"Summoning Jutsu! Elemental Dragon! Tuya!" Nicky announced. Tuya shot out from the ground. Tuya was a snake like dragon. I had a long body that was covered in shiny, colorful scales that were flashing many colors.

"Attack!" Nicky commanded the dragon.

It gave a mighty roar and flew towards the two boys who were now trembling with fear. Tuya breathed out a burst of fire. Zeke made a shield by putting up a wall of rock in front of them. When Tuya stopped breathing out fire, Zeke jumped out with a rock spear in hopes of stabbing it. When he hit the dragon with the spear, it didn't pierced the strong scales. Zeke just stood there, "stabbing" the dragon. When he gave up, he smiled weakly at the dragon as he patted its nose. Dropping his spear, he ran for his life as Tuya attacked both him and Leon.

Tuya flew towards them, swiping her claws at them. The dragon turned into water that came rushing towards them. The water slammed into them and had begun slapping and tossing them around. Then Tuya turned into vines and began squeezing the life out of them. She let them go as they fell to the ground. Tuya turned into a statue and slammed them into the ground.

"Good, that's enough." Nicky said. The dragon gave a victorious roar and flew into the sky where it disappeared.

Nicky began approaching the wiped out boys. They noticed this and quickly stood up.

"Hey, we have to get away from her. I heard that loads of things happen when you're near her in this state." Zeke told Leon.

"Hey, you're actually right." someone said from behind them. Leon and Zeke ran away screaming from Nicky as she chased them.

"Wait, Leon! Don't run there! Your trap!" Zeke said to Leon who was still running.

All of a sudden, Leon was hosed down with oil. Then a giant flame thrower set him on fire. Leon ran around, screaming.

"Wait, don't go there!" Zeke called out to him.

Leon jumped into what he thought was a pool of water, but it was only quick sand that was covered by a mirage. Leon sunk and actually fell through the arena. Once again, thanks to Cam's camera's everyone could see Leon falling into a pool of lava where he was devirtualized.

"Embarrassing! Killed by your own trap. Now it's just Zeke and Nicky." Francisco said.

Zeke was angry, upset, nervous and scared as he stared at the spot where Leon had once been before he sunk through the arena. That's when he began to wonder why in the world was there lava under the arena. Before he could ponder this any further, someone tapped him on the shoulder, sending chills down his spine as his eyes widened in fear. Zeke tried to run away, but Nicky grabbed his arm. Before she turned him around, he swiped her away and flew into the air.

"Ha, ha! You can't get me!" Zeke mocked.

"Oh, really?" Nicky said barely above a whisper. Her eyes turned yellow, and she prepared to summon her animal.

"Yellow? But that's one of the color she has with _any_ emotion, right?" Zuho said.

"No. The colors I told you before run on emotion. But when she fights, she's entitled to all of the colors." Tsunade answered.

"Summoning Jutsu: The Thunder Bird, Raizuko!" Nicky announced.

A large golden-yellow bird flew out of the smoke that occurred when Nicky slammed her hand into the ground. Nicky hopped onto the back of the bird, and then soared into the sky.

Raizuko charged towards the boy, ready to attack him with his pointy beak. Zeke flew out of the way and shot a blast at the bird. The bird canceled it out with a blast of electricity.

Raizuko began charging up electricity. Zeke took out his spear and threw it at him. Raizuko flew towards him at great velocity, dodging the spear. Raizuko's wing slammed into Zeke's chest, sending surges of electricity. Zeke regained his composure and shot a blast that hit the bird.

The bird attempted another attack and Zeke tried to shoot it away with his barrage of blast, but the bird gracefully dodged them. Its beak about to pierce him, Zeke grabbed hold of the sharp mouth. Then he began to spin around, gradually picking up speed. He let go, and the bird was flung away and was hit with several blasts from Zeke.

Zeke quickly grabbed his spear and flew into the sky again. Both he and the bird flew towards each other, preparing their sharp weapons. They met and flew past each other. Zeke grabbed his side as a long gash seeped out blood.

Zeke and Raizuko did this again, but Zeke dove right under the thunder bird. With his spear ready, he jammed it into the bird's body and ripped it open as he flew away. Raizuko gave a painful screech as the bird exploded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zeke charged towards the now falling Nicky. He thrusted his spear at the girl. She grabbed the spear and pulled it forward, making Zeke's face level with her own. In the blink of an eye (literally) Nicky's eyes went rainbow. Zeke ,who didn't see this coming, looked straight into her eyes. The second she went rainbow Zeke saw a bright flash of light. He quickly closed his eyes as pain began coursing through his body. He was writhing around in the air for they still hadn't reached the ground.

By the time he did, the pain was starting to leave, but he didn't dare open eyes. He heard that it was a bad thing to do.

He could hear Nicky's footsteps approach him. He felt the front of his shirt being gabbed. Then he was lifted off of the ground. Using his other senses, he caught Nicky's fast approaching fist. Unfortunately, Nicky's knee slammed into his stomach. He stumbled backwards and kicked the girl in the torso. The girl retaliated with a kick to his head. He fell to the ground with his back to Nicky.

"Oh Zeke." said a voice that didn't sound like Nicky's. It sounded like his crush's voice.

"Hey, Zekey Poo, I got a surprise for you." Zeke smiled a cheesy grin. "Just open those beautiful eyes. Zeke obeyed and saw another flash of light. The next second, he was on the ground, and everything looked BIG.

"Hey! Wha-What's going on?!" he exclaimed.

"Humph! Idiot. You fell for my genjutsu." a giant Nicky explained. "When you look into my rainbow eyes you automatically close them. When you open them again, you turn into any animal I want you to become. And now you're nothing but a weak ant."

"Uh. I'm outta here!" Zeke scurried off, and Nicky started to try and stomp on him.

Zeke was actually doing pretty good, considering his predicament. It was hard to see him in the thick grass, plus there were a few other ants in the arena. Nicky fell to the ground and tried to catch her breath.

Zeke turned around and started gloating. "What's the matter? Tired already? Ha! So much for—" CHOMP.

Nicky gave a small laugh. Her plan worked well. She distracted Zeke long enough for a small bird to make him its lunch. Zeke was eaten, and Nicky and Kakashi were the winners.

"And that's it folks! Thanks to spectacular strategies from not only Nicky but Kakashi, they have won the match!" Rosemara exclaimed.

"Wow. How embarrassing to be eaten by a bird." Ulrich commented. "Kind of reminds me of the way you were devirtualized, Sonrick."

"I got carried away!" Sonrick said as everyone laughed.

"Yeah! We both won!" Lydia yelled to Nicky as she ran towards the gang with Kakashi brining up the rear.

"I'm proud of you, both! This causes for a family victory dance!" Tsunade announced as the three females began to, er, dance? Well it was a sight to see, and everyone laughed and had a good time watching all of the matches. All of them couldn't wait for the next day.

And that's a wrap! I love this chapter, even if I did fall in love with it at the very end. I was kind of nervous if the fights weren't good enough, I don't know why, I just was.

I'm too pissed at my gay computer for not even putting up the rest of this chapter the first time to give you a Vision of the Future. So I'll just tell you about the next chapter.

The gang is done with work, and because it's their first month (for the new members anyway), they get to take a break. With the dealings of their roommates, they must learn to cope with them and find the good qualities in each other . . . If there are any.

Chapter 26: Roommates Galore And the Wars You Have With Them

I'm really mad. I typed all of this, and then it turned out it didn't type this last part. I'm pissed I tell you! This computer makes me want to swear. But I'm too deep in Christianity to do that. Just ask my friends . . . Oh wait, you don't them, do you? Oh well. Until next time. Please review! See I said please, now do it!


	26. Roommates Galore

Hey, peoples! I loved the last chapter. Just so you know, we're coming to the actual story. It's almost time. Here's a chapter for you enjoyment.

Christina: Naruto'sramengirl does no own Code Lyoko or even me. I own Sasuke though.

No, not really.

Christina: Oh shut up!

Chapter 26: Roommates Galore And the Wars You Have With Them

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for the now larger Lyoko Gang. With the first two weeks gone, they didn't have any jobs to do, and the new members didn't have missions seeing as it was their first mouth and all. This gave them plenty of time to hang out.

"Yes! Our first Saturday off." Dolslik exclaimed. They were in Ulrich, Cam, and Zeke's rec room, hanging around and talking.

"Just think of all the cool things we can do." Cedric said.

"You should probably use the Saturday to hang out with your roommates." Cam suggested.

"Yeah, it'll give you a chance to get to know each other. Plus it's what everyone does when they get a new roommate." Zeke stated.

"Every third Saturday's called Roommate Saturday. It's usually the Saturday everyone gets to hand out with their roommates, seeing as that's the first Saturday you don't have to go to work on." Ulrich added.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel said.

"I think that's a horrible idea!" Jeremie and Hacker said at the same time. Sam and Maddie seemed to agree with them as they threw each other dirty looks.

"Well it's just a suggestion. You can do whatever you want to do." Zeke said.

"Well I say we do it." Ann said. "What about you?" she asked Aelita who gave her a nod of approval.

"Well whatever you guys decided to do, you gotta do it some where else because we got a mission. An easy though." Ulrich said as, Zeke, and Cam stood up to leave. As everyone was saying their goodbyes, Ulrich turned to Rachel and Yumi.

"Our mission will probably take us about two hours. So if you need anything, just give me a call." he told the two girls. "And promise you won't do anything stupid." he pleaded with his twin.

"Whatever." Rachel muttered. And they all went their separate ways.

Two hours later with Rachel and Yumi

Rachel and Yumi always got along despite their different personalties. They seemed to always find something to talk about.

"You like Ulrich, right?" Rachel asked her while talking.

"Um, maybe." Yumi blushed. Just hearing his name made he stomach flop.

"Maybe? Maybe someone's being shy." Rachel said.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's been bothering me for a while. So d'you wanna play a trick on him. I find that making my brother look more of an idiot quite relaxing."

Yumi smiled. "Sure."

Ulrich and the other two boys had just finished their mission.

"That was way too easy." Zeke stated.

"Just you wait. The next mission's going to be tough." Cam said.

"I believe it." Ulrich muttered. Before anyone could say anything, Ulrich's cell phone went off. "Talk to me."

"Hey, Spike. Are you done with that mission?" Rachel chirped from her end of the line.

"Yeah, ya need anything?" Ulrich asked rather eagerly.

"Yumi wants you to come over for something."

"Sh-she does?"

"Mm-hm." Yumi was glaring at Rachel.

"Okay, I'll be there." Ulrich said with a big smile on his face. He looked at Zeke and Cam who were both giving him funny looks.

"Lemme guess–Yumi?" Cam said.

"Yes, now shut up–I gotta go." Ulrich dashed off.

"Kiss, kiss!" Zeke joked.

"You're dead!" Ulrich said as he ran towards the dorms."

"Why did you say _I_ wanted to see him?" Yumi asked Rachel.

"He'll com faster." Rachel said bluntly.

"Oh, whatever." Yumi said, her face turning pink.

Ulrich ran all the way to Rachel and Yumi's dorm. He knocked on the door eagerly and waited for it to open. Getting no answer, Ulrich again and said, "Hey, girls. I'm here." Getting inpatient he opened the door to find it empty.

Although it was empty, he could tell that someone was in it. The room was in disarray, look as if a small tornado had roamed the room. Eyes big as saucers, Ulrich began combing through the room, looking for any sign of Yumi.

He wasn't thinking at all, and that was obvious to him as he checked a shoe and he was actually thinking that he would see one of them in them.

"Oh, gosh. Oh gosh." Ulrich breathed. The two girls he worried and cared for the most were gone.

Sitting–and hiding–comfortably in a hidden room that Yumi came across, Rachel and said girl were laughing at Ulrich's actions. They were able to do this because the room seemed to be a hidden refuge room that you could use to spy on people that were intruding. (Every room has one.)

"Okay, Ulrich, Stay calm. Just because the room is in pieces, and Yumi and Rachel are gone doesn't mean that they're hurt. . . .Oh who am I kidding!?" Ulrich gave a whimper, which was unlike him.

Doing the only sensible thing, he ran towards Cam to see if he knew where they were.

He found Cam in Cameron and Amy's dorm _'Go figure' _he thought.

"Cam! I need you to use your camera that's following Rachel to see where she and Yumi are." he said breathlessly.

"You mean Yumi stood you up?" Cam asked.

"Yes–NO!" It wasn't a date!"

"Yeah, she was just about to ask you for one." Amy joked.

"You people are all evil!" Ulrich growled.

"Okay, okay." Cam said as grabbed something in the air. He looked into his palm and said, "Enlarge." Whatever was in his hands started growing into a palm-sized camera. Cam started pressing buttons on it and then he looked at the small screen that normally shows you what is being videotaped. Instead it was showing a list of names. He selected Rachel and Yumi sitting on a bed, playing cards. "Yeah, they're room." Cam said giving his brother a look that clearly showed that he though his brother was an idiot (which he was right about).

Ulrich's mouth dropped. "Either your cameras are malfunctioning, or I've lost my mind." Ulrich exclaimed.

"I think it's the latter one." Amy said.

"He has a mind?" Cameron said pretending to look surprised.

"Oh whatever. I'm going to go see if they're there." Ulrich replied.

Ulrich one again opened the door to Rachel and Yumi's dorm to find Rachel and Yumi actually sitting on a bed playing cards. The room was neater and didn't look a mess. Ulrich stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Ulrich what're you doing here?"

"Bu–Wha–You two– and she–wanted–but you– gone–and the mess–huh?" Ulrich studdered.

"Are you alright?" Rachel said giving her brother a worried look.

"Never mind me. What did you want?"

"What do you mean–you came in here?" Rachel said.

"No, you said that Yumi wanted to see me." Ulrich said looking even more confused.

"I didn't want you." Yumi interjected.

"Yes you did!"

"Look what you did, Yumes. Now he's upset that you don't want him." Rachel joked.

"Nuh-uh." Ulrich said.

"I'm sorry Ulrich. Ya wanna play cards?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry. But I need to sit down and rest."

"Wow, if you're going to be short of breath from Yumi asking you to play a game with her, you're gonna have a heart attack when she asks you out." Rachel said.

"Hey!" Ulrich and Yumi both said blushing.

"Well if you don't need anything, I need to go find my mind because I clearly lost it." Ulrich sais leaving the room. When he was out of earshot, Yumi and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Do you trick him all the time?" Yumi asked her new friend.

"Every now and then when I need a good laugh." Rachel replied.

Odd and Burrick

"No, no, no. You're doing it wrong." Odd frowned. "It's 'How's about you make my day' not 'How's about you make me?' That's nastier!" Odd bellowed to Burrick.

"S-sorry." the shy boy replied. Burrick was practicing how to "catch a babe" as Odd put it. It was also Odd's idea to replace tomato sauce with ketchup when making a pizza, and there were no tomatoes to make sauce with. So why Burrick was listening to him is beyond me.

"Okay let's try the other two pick-up lines I taught you." Odd said.

"Um, You must be tired, cuz you've been running with apple in my eye all day."

". . . .What?! NO! It's you must be tired cuz you've been running through my mind all day! And the other one is you're the apple of my eye!" You'll never get it right at this rate.

"I'm doing my best." Burrick insisted.

"Well let's work on your speaking. Show me what'cha got." Odd said.

"Yo, yo my homies. Let's hit the mall and cook some bees!"

". . . ." Odd did a face-palm as he shook his head. "Were you trying to say yo, yo my homies. Let's hit the mall and cook us up some honeys?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"You're hopeless. Even I, Grandmaster Odd, can't help you."

"Hey, don't give up on me yet. Come on Odd. Let's jump!"

"It's bounce! And no! We don't' have time for that. Let's try something else. I'm not giving up on you yet."

Sam and Maddie

"This will show her." Sam said smiling as she walked to her dorm with buckets of red and black paint in her hands.

When she got to her room, her smile quickly turned into frown. Before er stood Maddie who was carrying paint as well. Sam guessed that it was pink and yellow.

"What's that?!" Sam spat.

"It's pain, duh!" Maddie's voice rose.

"You are NOT painting the room pink and yellow!" Sam said saying the two colors as if she would be poisoned by just mentioning them.

"Well you're not painting the room red and black!"

"You're not even getting into this room!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Odd!" Maddie chirped. Sam quickly turned around. In search of her boyfriend.

Maddie quickly opened the door and dashed inside. Sam turned around saying that she didn't nsee Odd and saw that Maddie was already inside.

"NO!" Sam screamed. She ran into the room and started getting ready to paint.

Maddie quickly painted a stroke of pink, and Sam painted the wall to the left of the wall Maddie was painting with red. They finished painting their wall and attacked the same was, sam used black and Maddie using yellow.

With both darting at the opposite ends they ended up meeting each other at the middle of the wall. After giving each other nasty glares, Maddie painted a stroke of yellow in the wall, but Sam painted over it with black. Then Maddie painted over, so Sam painted over it.

They did this about three more times before Maddie grunted in rage, and both girls jumped up.

"You witch! I like sooo don't like you!" Maddie screamed.

"Shut up, you little prissy punk!"

Then all heck broke loose. There was scratching, tearing of clothes, pulling of the hair (that's my territory!) and so many other kinds of attacks.

Then Sam grabbed a can of paint, as did Maddie. They both threw it at it each other; pink and red clashed and splattered on the girls, the wall, and the floor. Both girls grabbed paint brush and started hitting each other with more paint splattering the wall. Ti was an all out war.

Then something amazing happened. They ran out of paint. Gasping for breath, both girls glared at each other. Then they noticed the walls for the first time.

"Hey. This isn't _too_ bad." Sam said.

"It's actually like good." Maddie said smiling.

"Yeah. We did a good job." Sam said. "Hey, ya wanna go shopping?"

"Sure!" And that's the story of how Maddie the preppy girl became friends with Sam the tomboy.

Ann and Aelita

Ann grabbed Aelita's skinny neck, lifted her up, and choke slammed her Then she pinned the girl. "One! Two! Three–ding, ding, ding! And Ann the Amazon Warrior wins agin!" Ann exclaimed.

"Ow, you said you would go easy." Aelita moaned, rubbing her back.

"I did!" Aelita gave Ann a surprised look.

"Wow, you're strong."

"I know." Ann said, giving Aelita a cheesy smile.

"Let's play something else." Aelita said.

"How about we run around screaming out random things?"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Then let's do it!"

The two girls ran out of the room and started screaming.

"My boyfriends' a nerd!" Ann shrieked.

"I like sausage!" Aelita yelled.

"Mustard is w here it's at!"

"Computer nerds are surfer boys on the Internet!"

"Use hot sauce to get rid of crow's feet and make your skin smooth and soft!"

"The sun is in my bathtub, shaving its legs!"

". . . What?" Ann and Aelita started laughing.

"Hey where are we?" Ann said finally calming down.

"I dunno." Aelita answered.

"The Water Gun Room." Ann read out loud the sign that was on the door they had just stepped through. Their seemed to be two section. The first section. The first section, which was on the side of the door, was filled with shelves of all kinds of water guns. It probably took up about a forth of the giant room. The other section was a battle field that contained water guns that were scattered around. It also had places where you could get water from.

There were small buildings and four large buildings with one in each direction.

"Wow this place must be a water gun war ground." Ann said enthusiastically.

"Ya wanna battle it out water gun style?" Aelita smirked.

"You bet!" And with that, both girls grabbed a water gun and began shooting at each other while in the midst of the battlefield.

Jeremie and Hacker

Th two boys glared at each other with intense anger.

"I hate you." Jeremie growled.

"Uncool nerd." Hacker spat.

"I hat you!"

"Wow, the uncool nerd is being stupid."

"I! HATE! YOU!"

"This is getting boring. I'm leaving."

"You cant' leave! I still hate you!"

"I don't care, I think I'm smarter than you."

"I still hate you!"

"Say something different mon."

"I loathe you."

". . . .This is why you suck." Hacker said.

"You think you're better than me?! I'll show you! Come on, put'em up!" Jeremie said.

"I'm not gonna fight you."

"I don't care!" Jeremie onto Hacker's back. Hacker who was now stooped over, began trying th shake the boy off.

Jeremie finally released his grasp but continued to glare at the boy.

"A game of smarts. Right now!" Jeremie insisted. Never had he been this angry.

"We did that last time, and I won." Hacker said.

"Then we'll play a game to see who prevails at being cool."

"Okay, but it'll have to be Virtual Wars." Hacker said.

"Okay." Jeremie said. They both grabbed the virtual helmets and the other equipment and set it up. To them, they were battling each other and destroying other monsters, but to someone who had just opened the door to their room, they were swinging their arms as if they were holding swords, jumping over the air, bumping into the beds and other _real _items,and acting like two blind boys who were trying to fight each other.

This continued until hacker ran into the dresser, bumped into Jeremie, and brought both nerds (although one was cool) tumbling down.

Doug Yoshi

Jeremie and Hacker were not the only ones who were fighting. The argument of who was the better country was being fought by Doug and Yoshi.

"America's got better vacationing spots!" doug yelled.

"Japan's got better schools!" Yoshi retorted.

"America's got better ships."

"Japans's got better underwear!"

"That is absurd!"

"I don't care if it's stupid! It's still true!"

"Yeah right."

"It's true! They're soft and comfortable."

"You are weird." Doug said.

"Don't care." Yoshi said with his nose in the air.

"Well let us prove who the better country is once and for all!" Doug announced.

"How?"

"By a staring contest."

"You're on!" Both boys started staring at each other.

"This is pointless!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Let's fight!"

"Too easy!" Yoshi said as he started pummeling the boy.

"Oh boy, I should stop this before Yoshi breaks Doug in two." Cam said as he watched the two fight from his camera.

By the time he got there, Doug and Yoshi were in a yodeling contest. Doug was swaying thanks to a hit to the head from Yoshi.

"What are you two doing?" Cam uttered.

"We are trying to see which country is the best." Doug answered.

"Why does it matter?" They both suck." Cam said.

"No they do not!" Yoshi and Dough bellowed.

"Well from the way you two are acting, that's the impression I'm getting. "Now let's solve this like two countries should."

Yoshi, Cam, Doug were now sitting at the desk with papers in front of them.

"What's this?" Yoshi asked.

"It's a treaty." Cam replied. "You two are to sign it. This "war" between you two ends now."

"What does the treaty say?" Doug asked.

"It says that you two will stop fighting and join technology with money and war power, creating a powerful duo."

"Is that describing our countries, or us?" Yoshi asked.

"Actually both. . .but Doug's the one with the technology and Yoshi's got money and war, well manpower. So you two would have to switch countries."

"Are you saying that America is stupid?" Doug questioned.

"Are you saying that Japan's weak and poor?" Yoshi asked.

"No!" Cam said.

"Let's get him!" Yoshi bellowed, and Doug and Yoshi set aside their differences and attacked Cam.

Amy and Cameron

Ya know, it really benefits you when your roommate is your crush's sister. That's one of the first things Cameron learned while sharing a room with Amy.

Amy had told Cameron so much about Cam that Cameron could probably predict every move that Cam would make.

Cam had already left–something about looking for a good therapist for Ulrich–so Amy decided to show embarrassing pictures Cam in his younger years.

"And this was when he was three. He called himself Underwear Lad." Amy and Cameron burst into fits of laughter while looking at the picture of Cam wearing underwear on his head and his bottom, thank goodness.

"This is a picture of him as a girl. Kelly dressed him up." Amy explained.

"Is that lipstick?" Cameron managed to say while giggling.

"Yep. Cam spent the whole day saying, 'don't hate me because I'm beautiful.'" this only caused more laughter.

After looking at more embarrassing pictures, Cameron and Amy decided to take in the sights of the dorm floor.

"Hey, that sounds cool!" Cameron exclaimed as she spotted a sign that said Water Gun Room.

"Let's go inside." Amy said, spotting the sign. They both entered, and could see water being shot across the room.

Ann could be seen shooting water at a pink-haired girl who was bending backwards, doing the Matrix.

"Hey, guys!" Ann said, stopping her game with Aelita.

"Hey, can we play?" Amy asked.

"Sure!" Ann and Aelita exclaimed.

Soon, the four girls were ducking, dodging, and shooting.

Biggs and Cedric

Biggs had just entered his room (he had just came back from and Maddie's "slightly" trashed room) . . . what was he doing there! . . .oh–wait–that' not the point. . .When he entered his room, he saw Cedric doing something that Biggs was almost certain Ulrich would do back in the day.

"What are doing?" his voice boomed.

"Trying to see how I'll land when shot out of cannon from my dorm window." Cedric replied as if it was nothing. If he was trying to e like Ulrich, he had nailed it perfectly. Biggs had remembered that it was his cousin's curiosity that led him to do such ridiculous "stunts."

"Your are NOT shooting yourself out o the cannon." Biggs stated.

"Too late!" Cedric chirped as he lit the fuse and climbed into the cannon. Biggs rushed over but was too late. In a desperate attempt he aimed the cannon skywards sending Cedric towards the heavens above.

"Awesome!" Cedric exclaimed while rocketing upwards. He started descending, and before he fell pass the window, Biggs caught him by the scruff of his shirt lifted him through the window, and dropped him on the ground.

"No cannons!" Biggs roared.

Cedric frowned. "You always rain my fun."

"One day, you'll appreciate my strict behavior for you."

"Yeah, but right now, I don't"

After the cannon was removed, Cedric decided to jump out of the window with a extension cord as a bungee cord.

Biggs, not seeing this coming, quickly dashed to the window and grabbed Cedric's legs.

"You idiot! You could've broken the cord!" Biggs bellowed.

"Thanks! I'm now an idiot! Just like my brother." Cedric exclaimed.

"Ulrich really needs to keep in mind that he has influence." Biggs said as he pulled Cedric out of the window.

After checking to see that Cedric had nothing he could use as a stunt, Biggs went for a quick walk.

When he came back, the room was dark and empty.

He felt something fall over him and he made a move to pull if off but felt something else being forced over him. He guessed that the first item was covers for the bed, and the other item was pillowcase seeing as one of the beds had neither item.

About to attempt to take the pillowcase off, he felt his manhood hit with considerable force. Giving a grunt of pina he stooped over. Then one thing came across his mind. _'Cedric.'_

The said boy smirked. It was all going well. The scurried behind the stooped boy and kicked him in the butt, making him fall on an extension cord which he tied around him. He took another cord and tied his hands with it.

Shejick, Um gong to ki you! Biggs yelled in his muffled voice.

"Im not too worried about you." Cedric said as he dragged Biggs over to the window. He took the cords that lifted the blinds and tied Biggs' feet together with them.

"Owick ha do mush infoowence on oo." Biggs tried to speak.

"Isn't that a good thing?' Cedric said brightly. Before Biggs could answer, Cedric said. "Sorry, I'd love to stick around, but I got stunts to pull. Amy says they're holding a Water Gun War, and I'm going to go and take part."

Cedric was loaded up with water balloons and had what looked like a hose wrapped around his torso. He took a small flowerpot and slammed it into Biggs head, knocking him out.

Sonrick and X

X could care less that a pervert was glaring holes into the back of his head as he read his sports magazine.

To X, he had done the right thing, but to Sonrick–and maybe Odd–he had committed an abomination for X had burned every "babe" magazine he could get his hands on.

X finally closed the magazine and smiled at the stupid, glowering idiot's face. This only made the other boy scowl more.

"Keep that up, and your face could be stuck like that." X said happily.

"I hate you." Sonrick growled.

"I love you took, sonrick."

"I'm not gay."

"That makes tow of us, bu if you keep taking things that way, I'll think otherwise." X responded.

"Whatever." Sonrick said.

Because X and Sonrick had their door open, they could see and hear everything that was going on in the halls.

Ulrich had ran pass their door only a couple of minutes ago, shouting. "Hang on, Yumi and Rae! I got the bug spray. I won't let that big bad bug get you!" Sonrick and X merely shook their heads. Ulrich just worries too much.

Now three attractive girl were laughing and talking as they walked pass the boys' door.

Sonrick jumped off of his bed and ran towards the door. "Hey, ladies! You're just what I needed to walk by my door." Sonrick exclaimed.

X snorted. "Wow. You sure work fast."

Sonrick waved his hand towards X as if he was swatting a fly, not losing eye contact with the girls. "So, uh. How's about you make my day? (Now where have I heard that from?) And I'll make your dreams come true."

"I'm pretty sure they were dreaming of someone who's less stuck up, Sonrick." X joked.

"Shut up, X. You're ruining it." Sonrick said. The girls giggles brought Sonrick back to the matter at hand.

"So what do you say?"

X stood up and walked over to the door. "Now girls. If you're as smart as you look, I'm sure you'll say no. Now please prove me right."

"Hey, don't listen to him! I'm a big superhero star where I come from I saved a lot of lives."

"Yeah, do you know how many kittens he's gotten out of trees? It doesn't even compare to the number of old ladies he's helped cross the street." X and the girls started laughing while Sonrick frowned.

"Well I've done some pretty amazing things." Sonrick added.

"You're right. No other boy could ever snore as loud as you can, stuff seven hotdogs into their mouth–although odd can stuff nine–or burp or gurgle the Canadian National Anthem." X retorted.

Sonrick glared at the baseball freak.

"That just shows you how good of a personality I have." Sonrick growled.

"Dude, that's some personality you have if you spend all of your time stuffing food in your face and burping out songs."

"Forget you!" Sonrick yelled at X. He turned to the girls and said. "So ya wanna go out or not?"

"So ya wanna go out or not?" X mocked in a dumb, low voice.

"X!"

"We'd love to." the girls cooed.

"Ha! In yo face!" Sonrick exclaimed. X's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe the girls were that dim-witted. The girls ran over to them.

"Now, now girls no need to push." Sonrick said as he smiled a big toothy grin with his eyes closed.

"You don't have to worry about that. They're all over me." X smirked. Sonrick opened his eyes and looked at X to see the girls clinging to him.

"Looks like I'm the lucky guy tonight." X said.

"Hey! I saw'em first!" Sonrick exclaimed. "Can I have one of'em? . . . Please?"

"Sorry?, I'm a little held at the minute." X said as he and the girls walked off.

"This sucks!"

"What sucks?" Sonrick turned around to see Cedric in a white tank top with camo pants, a red headband over his forehead, and war paint to boot. To top it off, he had many weapons that somehow ended up with someone being soaked.

"Why are you dressed like that, and where are you going?" Sonrick asked delightful ten year-old.

"I'm on my way to the Water Gun Room. Ann and Aelita found it, and now they're holding a water gun war." Cedric explained.

"Cool, let me get my super soaker, and we leave together." So now two more players are about to join the war.

"Yeah!" Ann shouted as she tried st spray water at Amy and Cameron.

"Amy and Cameron, who were running away from Ann and Aelita, jumped behind a dug out trench.

"What do we do, Amy?" Cameron panted.

"We need a surprise attack." Amy answered.

"But how?"

Before Amy could answer, a voice yelled, "Like this!" Then Cedric came swinging through the sky by a cord that connected to the ceiling. He threw several water balloons at the four girls. Then he landed in the midst of the water balloons.

"Great surprise attack, Ced, but it wasn't smart to land right in the middle." Aelita stated as she and the other girls prepared to shoot.

"That's what you think!" Sonrick exclaimed as he and Cedric shot water at the girls. Soon, it was an all out war.

Dolslik and Zuho

"Watch as the red jaguar."

"Jaguars aren't red."

"Well, this one is." Zuho and were pretending to host an "animal" show. Except the "animals" were people.

Zuho was the host, and Dolslik was the camera man. They were busy filming the fight between Sam and Maddie.

"As I was saying. Watch as the red jaguar claws at the yellow tiger–"

"Are tigers actually yellow?" Dolslik once again interrupted.

"Dolslik that's beside the point! . . .Watch as the red jaguar and the yellow tiger battle each other for territory.

"Uh, Zuho—"

"WHAT IS IT THIS—" CLUNK! "Time." Zuho said as a paint can flew and hi him in the head. "This is Zuho reporting for human abuse. . . I mean animal channel." with that, Zuho fainted.

Then there's that pause where the camera shows static, and here's another clip!

"This animal right here seems veeery dangerous." Zuho said as he gestured to a random girl with red, spiky hair.

She became angry at Zuho's words and their was a lot of commotion . . .screaming. . . .and crying. . .pain. LOT'S of pain.

Once the camera was working, Zuho was covered in booboos. "Yeah, mate. Very dangerous." he uttered.

"You two watch too mush Crocodile Hunter." Ulrich said as he ran pass them.

"Crikey! It's a green anaconda!" Dolslik exclaimed as he wheeled the camera onto Ulrich.

"Hey! That's my job! Look at the green anaconda slithering quickly away from us." Zuho replied.

"Guys, not now. I need to hurry over to Yumi and Rachel's. They said they're being attacked by a serial killer." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Zuho said. He whispered to Dolslik. "Looks like Rachel and Yumi are at it again." this was followed by hushed laughter from the two bays.

"And the green cobra slithers to the den of black panthers.

Ignoring the two bozos, Ulrich skidded to a halt and kicked open the door to the dorm. "Stop right there!" he hollered. . . "Oh, sorry—wrong room."

"The green crawls on his belly to the next den and lashes at the, er, door—I knows! Dens don't have doors!" Zuho said before Dolslik could say a word.

Ulrich kicked open the door gave a battle cry as started swinging his arms wildly.

"And the cobra begins fighting the air!" Zuho exclaimed.

Ulrich stopped acting like an idiot and looked around. Yumi and Rachel were both giving Ulrich dazed and worried looks.

"Does he act like this every summer, because I sure haven't seen him act this weird before?' Yumi said.

"What happened to the ambusher?" Ulrich asked.

"What ambusher?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You two called me for help because you both were being attacked by a serial killer." Ulrich mumbled.

"Ulrich, we wouldn't be able to call you if we're being attacked." yumi pointed out.

"And someone would have heard us screaming and all of he noise that would've happened." Rachel added.

"You're right." Ulrich said, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to lay down?" Rachel asked. "I mean, first you say that yumi I wanted you for something, then you say that yumi and I were knocked out when you came to check up on us, you say that we were being attacked by killer bugs, and now you claim that Yumi and I were supposedly being attacked by a homicidal freak."

"I think you're right. I should lay down." Ulrich was still looking the wall. Then he turned to Yumi. "Can I lay down on your bed, seeing as you two are sitting on Rachel's bed?"

"Sure." Yumi replied.

"You just wanna smell Ulrich when you go to bed tonight." Rachel whispered to Yumi.

"So, sue me." Yumi admitted. Both girls quietly giggled.

"Well, that was fun. Let's go check up on Jeremie and Hacker." Dolslik suggested.

STATIC!

"Look at the blue bear attack the black bear as they fight for power." Dolslik said Zuho and Dolslik decided to change positions (Zuho was tired of being filmed while getting hurt).

"You little "beep!"

"Uh, too much swearing." Zuho exclaimed.

"Hacker should—" CRASH!

"Oh my gosh! It's too horrible to watch!" Dolslik yelled.

"They're taking they're fight out here, we gotta go!" Dolslik tripped, and Zuho was about to go and get him, but both of them would get caught in the hurricane that was Jeremie and Hacker.

"No, Zuho! Go on without me!" Dolslik shouted.

"But I can't leave you!" Zuho insisted.

"No! Just go!"

Zuho took as he heard Dolslik scream in pain from getting caught in the crossfire.

CCCHHHH (that's the sound the static makes)

Zuho was fake crying over Dolslik "dying" body.

"Waah! Why?! Why?! Please don't leave me!"

"Z-Zuho." Dolslik said in his "weak, dying" voice. "You were a great friend . . .tell the others that I love them. . . .take. . .care Zuho. . . Goodbye." with that Dolslik peacefully passed.

Zuho started "crying" again. "Nooo! This wasn't supposed to happen! You can't leave me." Zuho continued to cry as he took in come shuddering breaths. "I need a taco. . . I want. . .a taco. . . somebody hold me–please!"

The fuzz that you see on the TV screen when you her the static!

"Ya wanna go and take part in the Water Gun War?" Dolslik asked. They were both walking down the halls. They were done with their animal show and had nothing to do.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

We're changing scenes!

"Ulrich, are you alright now?" Rachel asked her twin.

"I guess so. I really needed that nap." Ulrich answered.

"It was only a ten minute nap." Yumi mumbled.

"Still needed it." Ulrich sat up and was on his way out.

"Where ya doin', Spike?" Rachel asked.

"I think I'll check up on the others and see how they're doin'."

"Hey, we'll come with you." Yumi responded as she and Rachel got up from the bed and exited the room with Ulrich.

It seemed that everybody had left, even Jeremie and Hacker who took their fight elsewhere. Everyone was gone except for Biggs.

Ulrich opened Ceric and Biggs' door to find the room dark with large up wiggling, partly against the wall.

Rachel and Yumi who were right behind him exchanged looks as they noticed the wiggling lump.

Ulrich and Yumi went over to the lump while Rachel flicked the lights on.

As if the lights had made everything audible, the three of them could now here the muffled voice of a person.

"Ya think it's Biggs?" Rachel asked the other two as she observed the wiggling lump.

"It's definitely not Ceric." Yumi said.

"Well let's unwrapped the cords from around him." Ulrich said.

After unwrapping the cords, Ulrich spoke. "Ya know This reminds me of something that I did to rick when I was six."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Boy, was he pissed." Rachel said reminiscently. Once they got the pillowcase and the covers off, their guesses of it being Biggs were finally confirmed.

"You alright?" Yumi asked him.

"NO. I'm going to kill that squirt." Biggs said.

"You can't kill the squirt." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, the squirts' our bother." Rachel added.

"Whatever. I'll still get my revenge." Biggs smirked mischievously.

"Well where is Cedric?"

"He said something about a Water Gun War."

Ulrich's face lit up. "The Water Gun Room! I bet everyone else is there"

"There's a Water Gun Room, why?" Yumi asked.

"For the members to fun, duh."

"Well let's go, it sounds like fun!" Rachel exclaimed.

And the four teenagers ran towards the battlefield of the Water Gun War. . . .

This takes place where only Cedric and Sonrick were the two new people to join the war. . .

"Ya know what, Sonrick." Cedric said.

"What?"

"You, suck!" the ten-year-old exclaimed.

"What d'you mean?"

"How could lose your water gun?!"

"I'm sorry! It fell when we were swinging on the ropes." Sonrick explained.

"And now Cameron has it so we're stuck behind this blockade until it's safe to move." after saying this, Cedric and Sonrick could hear Cameron's maniacal laughter as she squirted water at Ann.

Ann fell off of the blockade that she was standing on and landed next to Aelita.

"I HATE THAT GIRL!" Ann said to the pink-haired girl. (pink only works for Aelita, not for whores like Sakura. . .but I don't think you care, but it is true)

"If they get any closer, we could get soaked." Aelita replied.

"We're doomed.

"My, my what did we ever do to deserve this?!" Dolslik exclaimed.

"Yes! Why us?!" Ann agreed. Dolslik pretended to cry as Ann gave him a hug to comfort him.

Then something clicked. "Wait a minute–what're you doing here!" the girl freaded.

"Shh, don't speak. Just keep holding me." Dolslik joked in a hushed voice.

Ann slapped the boy to the ground and glared at him. "Shut up, you weirdo!"

"He really needs to stop doing that." Zuho responded.

"That's what I'm saying!" Ann agreed. Then something clicked again. "What're YOU doing here!"

"Tell me about it girlfriend!" Zuho said, sounding amazingly like Maddie.

Ann's face melted into a glare as she smacked him too towards the ground.

"Jerks." Ann mumbled. Aelita simply looked on in amusement. Boy, Ulrich sure has some weird friends.

Once Zuho and Dolslik came around they told the two girls that they were here to join the Water Gun War. "And we want to be on your team." Dolslik finished.

"We could use some help." Aelita pointed out to Ann before she could shout "NO!" at them. Ann then mumbled an, "Okay." to the two boys.

"Yeah, girlfriend, let's party!" Zuho exclaimed in a voice just like Maddie's.

"But you have to stop doing that." Ann barked at Zuho. "Now let's make the little boys and girls cry." Ann said with a rather evil smirk.

The battle drastically changed into Aelita, Ann, and the two boys' favor.

"That's it!" Amy said." Cameron, we have to form a truce."

"With who?" Cameron said as she shot water at Dolslik's face.

"With Sonrick and Cedric. If we join forces, we may be able to take Ann and the others down." Amy explained.

"Okay, let's do it." they ceased water and carefully made their way to Cedric and Sonrick's trench.

"Cedric. The enemy's gotten to Cameron and Amy's trench! They're coming for us now!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Cedric said uncertainly.

"You could join forces with us." Amy spoke up, freaking the two boys out.

"You're alive!" Cedric said out of relief as he hugged the two girls.

"Yeah, and we would like to join forces." Cameron stated. It didn't take long for the boys to agree, and with their combined power, they were able to push them back.

"So this is the Water Gun Room?" Yumi asked her crush.

"Mmmhmm." Biggs answered. . .okay I'm kidding! It was Ulrich said that. And you thought Yumi liked Biggs. Ha!

"You sure they're having a war in there? I can't here anything." Rachel said with here ear to the door.

"That means the party's just begun." Ulrich smirked. "They haven't brought out the big guns"

"Shall we?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

"Let's rock it!" Zuho shouted as he threw a well aimed water balloon at Sonrick.

"Return water!" Amy commanded as they sprayed water at the four people who retaliated with their own streams of water.

Then all of a sudden, Sonrick felt a slash of water slam across his body, and he fell onto the ground.

Both groups ceased water.

In the midst of the battlefield was Ulrich with what looked like a sword made purely out of water.

"Ulrich, what're you doing here?" Amy asked her older brother.

Ulrich smirked. He charged towards Dolslik and did the same thing to him.

"I suggest," Ulrich said as he prepared to attack the other. "you run."

Everyone ran away from the water wielder, getting in shots of each other when they could risk it.

The two teams began to turn on each other.

Sploosh! "Aelita! What was that?!" Ann said incredulously.

"Um, friendly water?" Aelita gave the girl an uneasy smile.

"Run." Ann told the girl. Aelita screamed as she ran away from the demon girl chased her down with her super soaker.

Ann cornered the pink-haired princess and pointed her water gun at her.

"Hey, I'm the real back stabber!" Ulrich shouted as he somewhat impaled Ann. His blade merely shortened as he pushed Ann with it, soaking up her back.

Ann screamed as she ran away.

"Thanks, Ulrich." Aelita breathed.

"Who said I was gonna let you go?" Ulrich had a mischievous grin on his face.

He pointed his sword a the girl and prepared to strike.

"Don't do it!" someone shouted. Ulrich turned around to see Yumi standing there with a large, powerful water gun.

"Why should I?" Ulrich questioned her.

"Because I have the power of ramen."

Ulrich's eyes became as big as the bowls that would contain this delicious dish. "Ramen?!" he said in a desperate voice.

"Mmhm. Now be a good boy and leave Aelita alone. "Yumi said as if she was talking to a dog. Coincidentally, Ulrich obeyed.

"Gee, thank–" Aelita began, but her words got caught in her mouth when Yumi pointed her a water gun in her direction.

Aelita looked at Yumi with a face full of surprise. Surely Yumi didn't want to take out Aelita her own self.

Yumi pulled the trigger, an a jet of water hit the lump next to Aelita. Relief creeping all over her face, Aelita ran away from the two new competitors.

The lump that Yumi shot squirmed around and out came Yoshi, sputtering water everywhere.

"I just can't hide from you." Yoshi exclaimed.

"You could never hide from me before." Yumi commented. She turned to Ulrich and said. "Sic him." Ulrich attacked Yoshi while Yumi watched the show.

Once Yoshi who was soaked to the bone had moved out of the way everyone else jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded the Yumi and Ulrich.

"Now we've hot you two surrounded." Sonrick grinned.

"Are you two going to come quietly, or do we have to take you by force?" Dolslik said.

Soon rumbling could be heard from a distance. It grew steadily louder. Then emerged a tank.

"Sorry. Wish we could stay, but our ride's here." Yumi said as she and Ulrich made their way to the tank.

The door on the roof of the tank opened, and Rachel's head popped out. "Hello everyone!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! What're you doing with a tank?!" Ann asked.

"Oh nothing. Rachel said. Yumi and Ulrich both climbed into the tank. "Well it's been great seeing you all. But now it's time to eliminate you all. "Rachel's happy look instantly turned into an evil glower as she said the last sentence.

The tank started was shooting out giant water balloons that were soaking the others without any mercy.

"This sucks!" Sonrick' shouted when a giant balloon crashed onto him.

Then a helicopter flew in on the scene of the wailing kids and the chaotic tank.

Then a magnified voice rang, "Haha! You may have a tank, but I gots a helicopter!"

Then a powerful jet of water burst through the tank, and Ulrich and the two girls were flooded out.

"Take down that tank!" Rachel ordered Ulrich. He formed his water sword and jumped towards the helicopter.

Before he reached it, Yoshi jumped out and attempted to spray water in his face, but Ulrich used his superpowers to curve the water upwards at Yoshi's face.

Being caught by surprise, Yoshi grunted and sputtered out of frustration and fell to the ground.

Ulrich reached the helicopter and climbed into it. There was a few seconds of nothing, and the helicopter started spinning quickly towards the ground. Ulrich, Doug, and Cam jumped out of the helicopter at a safe height (they're superheroes so that's still pretty high).

After the helicopter crashed, Cam exclaimed, "Ulrich, why/! Why did you have to crash helicopter!"

"To stop you." he answered this as if it were common sense.

"This is more dangerous than I though it would be." Sonrick complained.

"Let's face it, when you're here, everything's more dangerous." Zeke said out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?!" Ann exclaimed.

"Bee here the whole time." he said plainly.

"You have?" Dolslik asked.

"Yep. I was looking at the whole fight from the beams that hold up the ceiling."

Ann came up from behind him and bashed him in the head. "You punk! You could've helped one of the of the groups!"

"I'm sorry! Sheesh!" Zeke yelled.

"Zeke's participation is the east of your problems." Cam said as he, Yoshi, and Doug pulled out what looked like bazookas.

"You see these. These are balloon launchers." Dous said. "Allow us to demonstrate. They began shooting balloons at everyone as they ran away.

Cedric ran as fast as he could from the chaos. Thinking he had enough distance between him and the others, he bent over with his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Tired?" Cedric instantly stood straight up once the deep, low voice spoke.

Cedric turned around confirming his worst fears. Biggs walked slowly towards him with a menacing smile.

"B-B-Biggs!" Cedric squeaked.

"What's the matter?" Biggs prepared to shoot his water gun.

Cedric yelled as he ran away which caused Biggs to chase him while shooting water at him.

"Ya know, ever since Ulrich came, I've been getting wetter and wetter as this war goes by." Dolslik told Sonrick.

"Well being the first victim to Ulrich's sword, I'm really getting tired of being a water victim." Sonrick replied.

"Yo, my h-homies, grab some water weapons and let the games b-begin." Burrick said nervously.

Sonrick and Dolslik looked at Burrick as if he were the eight wonder of the world.

Burrick as a nervous "heh heh" and gave us completely on the act.

"My goodness, Burrick. You really need help. I guess a pimp or a gangsta just isn't you." Odd said this as he shook his head.

"Can you two just t-take t-th-the gun, guns." Burrick said as he handed Dolslik and Sonrick very complexed super soakers. It was a scoper that shoots out powerful jets of water.

Sonrick smirked. "It's time to let everyone know why we're called the TTYTT."

"The Terrible Yet Terrific Trio attack!" Dolslik yelled.

The three boys charged towards Doug, Yoshi, and Cam, spraying waer into their faces, and their victims retaliated with more water balloons.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" Cedric said after biggs dumped him into the ice cold water of a pool for the third time.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson." Biggs said as he held him up to his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." that was the wrong answer to give for Cedric yet again kicked Biggs in his weak spot.

"You PUNK!" Biggs exclaimed.

"Sorry–gotta go!" Cedric ran away as fast as he could way form the writhing giant. But Cedric's bad luck continued when he bumped into Ann making her trip and fall into a puddle of water.

"You little brat!" she exclaimed. She took her super soaker and began chasing Cedric.

'_I wish I didn't drop my water gun!' _he thought as he continued running. Boy, he was getting a lot of exercise.

Once again, Cedric bumped into someone else. This person, however, did not fall like Ann, but Cedric sure did.

He looked up to se the face of his hero. "Hey, Ulrich!" Cedric chirped.

"There you are, you midget!' Ann exclaimed as she reached the two Sterns.

"Hello, Ann." Ulrich said making himself known.

"Oh hi, Ulrich." Ann said, not taking her eyes off of her prey.

"Ya know Doug's here, right?" Ulrich asked.

"He is! I didn't know, I've been hiding ever since the tank was shooting those giant balloons." Ann's eyes now had a sparkle to them." I better go find him!" with that, Ann took of to find her boyfriend.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Doug." Ulrich sighed as he looked at Ann's figure put more distance between them.

"Thanks." Cedric finally said.

"No prob." Ulrich answered. His cell phone went off and it turned out to be Yumi.

"Ulrich! Get your butt down here now!" Yumi barked. The boy could hear Rachel's voice in the background say, "Why do you want to see my brother's butt?"

"Shut. Up!" Yumi said sternly.

"Okay, I'm coming as fast as I can." Ulrich replied as he a smile spread across his face unwillingly, after hearing Rachel's comment. "Let's go, Ced. We gotta meet up with Yumi and Rae." Then the two ran to where Yumi and Rachel were.

By time they got to the blockade Yumi and Rachel were, every single person had gotten their hands on a better water gun. Cedric and Ulrich were both lucky to even get to the blockade with just wet pant legs due to the increasing amount of puddles.

"There you are! We could really use your help." Rachel said as she shot a water balloon at Doug.

"Sorry for now being here. I brought some backup to make up for it." Ulrich replied. Cedric gave a short wave as he smiled at the faces of the two girls.

"Ah, we could use him. We found those Hydro Pump Guns, but they're installed on to fo these buildings." Yumi informed.

"And seeing as Cedric's so small and agile, he could get there in no time without being soaked so much." Rachel concluded.

"So what do ya say, Ced?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you kidding? A cool dangerous mission that could decide this war, and I'm the only one who can do it." Cedric said dramatically.

"You're the not the ONLY one who can do it." Rachel interrupted.

"Shush, you're ruining the moment—" back into his dramatic speech—"It's up to me to help this team see victory, and I'll do whatever it takes. . .You got yourself a yeah on this one." With that, Cedric took off . . .then he come back. "Where are the Hydro thingys?"

"One of 'em is on top of the building to our left." Rachel said as she closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. Then Cedric finally took off for the building.

"Japan and America! The two dynamic countries!" Yoshi said as he shot a balloon at Sonrick.

"The white stars and the red sun!" Doug exclaimed as he shot a balloon at Burrick.

"I don't care, thy both can't handle chaos created by TTYT!" Dolslik said as he, Burrick, and Sonrick retaliated.

"Wow. Look at that. We don't have much of a chance if they got that kind of water power." Zuho told Odd.

"You're telling me." Odd said as he and Zuho watch the two teams hosed each other down.

"But I have an idea." Odd said as he smirked.

"So you come to me on the day of Monday to help you win the Water Gun War?" X said as he impersonated the Godfather.

"Yeah, pretty much." Odd said.

"If I do this for you, I can provide you with water power like no other. I can provide you protection." X said as he stood up from his seat. "But I don' do this for just anyone. I'm going to need something in return."

"We can get you some Chinese food." Zuho offered.

" . . .That'll do, Biggs we'll be accompanying these two gentle men." Biggs stepped out of the shadows with a water gun that looked powerful shot gun.

"Wait 'til everyone sees us!" Zuho whispered excitedly to Odd.

And boy was Zuho right. The quickly dominated the TTYT and Yoshi and Doug..

But their reign of terror was short lived due to Cedric finally getting water like a firefighter hose. . .Cedric got carried away in other words.

"Mwahahaha! Feel the wrath of Cedric Stern! Hahaha!"

This was only bad news for everyone except for Yumi, Rachel, and Ulrich. The said trio spring out from behind their blockade and began pushing the enemies back with their own arsenals.

But before they could get down to serious fun, Sonrick stepped onto a water balloon mine, and like all mines, their was a great explosion. Water was sweeping across the vicinity Even the trio was swept up. By the time the trio had recovered, they were surrounded.

Sonrick, Zuho, and Doug grabbed one each and tied them up to the side of the building.

"Now tell us. What made you three think you could defeat us so easily?" Sonrick as he paced back and forth in from of the prisoners.

"You're all losers! Wahahaha!" Ulrich said as if he were a madman . . .which he is.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh? X said as he stepped forward.

"He's wiser than you." Rachel retorted.

"Rachel. That hurts." X said as he put his hand over his heart and faked a frown.

"If you don't shut up, something else is gonna hurt after awhile." Yumi glowered.

"Ya know, I always liked." Sonrick said as he smiled at Yumi. "How does that make you ell, Ulrich?" Sonrick rounded on him.

"Yumi doesn't date trash. . .if she did, she'd be making out with William right ow." Ulrich and Sonrick started laughing as Yumi gave Ulrich a slightly dirty look . . .she was try to be polite on William's behalf, but we all know she agreed.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Sonrick said. "But let's face it. At least I got the guts to tell her how I fell.

And that did it. Ulrich spurted water out of his mouth at the front of Sonrick's pant so that it looked like he had an accident.

"Now say that to my face!" Ulrich demanded.

"I'd rather not." Sonrick said as he hid behind X.

"Well there's only one thing to do. And that's hose these suckers down." X said.

Everyone prepared spray their supposed victims. But they forgot about Cedric who shot them all down. Instead of being on top of the building he was hiding around the corner of the building.

Because no one knew who was shooting at them, they all began shooting at each other. Then Cedric ran up to the Ulrich and the two girls and untied them from the wall.

"I'm getting scared. You're too much like I used to be." Ulrich replied. This made Cedric grin from ear to ear.

Once everyone regrouped and got into their teams, the fighting resumed Then there was yet another explosion of water as Hacker threw what looked like a water grenade in the midst of the battle.

"And it looks like Hacker's here." Cam moaned as the water swept him onto his back.

"You bet." Hacker replied. Then Jeremie came out of nowhere and threw a water balloon at Hacker. It hit hem but hacker retaliated with a spurt of water from his water gun.

Then Sam came from behind Jeremie and hosed him down. Maddie protected Sam as she shot Ulrich who was about to attack Sam.

"Okay, in the last three or four paragraphs, four people have just entered . . . this is getting insane!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Hey, the more chaos, the merrier." Ulrich said.

"You got that right!" Zeke exclaimed as he sprayed Ulrich's face.

Ulrich controlled the water to hit its owner, stopping Zeke in his tracks. Then Sonrick and Burrick to spring a surprise attack on him, but Ulrich drenched them with his water sword. Ulrich let out a shriek of laughter and continued to drench more people.

Zuho and Dolslik were on opposite sides of him and were about to cover him in water. Ulrich jumped out of the way and both boys ere hit. "You can't stop me!" Ulrich took off with several people in hot pursuit.

Aelita was on a roll too as she shot a water balloon at Cameron and made X slide into a wall by spraying water in his path. Ann made sure to stop this.

"Aelita. I never paid you back for betraying me." Ann said.

"Really? Well that's bad, but I gotta go." Aelita ran away with Ann chasing her.

Somewhere else, another certain someone was getting revenge on a certain ten-year-old.

Cedric had just hosed down Amy when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Cedric turned his head and saw Biggs face glaring at him.

"I've finally got you." Biggs smirked.

"Good for you–I'll just be going–"

"Where d'you think you're going? I finally got you, and the real torture begin." But before he could do anything, Amy sprayed the boy. Biggs threw a water balloon at her. She screwed and took.

Biggs turned back to Cedric who was now running towards him at full throttle. Cedric lowered his head and collided into Biggs. Once again, he smashed biggs jewelry store.

"Sorry!" Cedric said while laughing as took off. If Biggs wanted to have kids, he'd better stop trying to get back at Cedric.

Yumi and Rachel were dominating the war at they showed no one mercy. They had quickly taken a liking to torturing people.

Yumi took her water gun, shoved into X's mouth, and filled it up with water. Rachel slapped Sonrick with water balloons. (That sound like fun!)

Their torturing was stopped when they heard maniacal laughter. Ulrich was on top of the beams that held up the ceiling. He was next to a giant and I mean, GIANT water balloon.

"Ulrich whatever you do . . ." Zeke started as he walked towards him on the beams.

"Stay back or I'll do it." Ulrich warned as he pressed it with his water sword.

Cedric was on the other side of the balloon, filling it up with even more water.

"What the heck is wrong with you!' Ann shrieked as she aimed her water gun at Ulrich.

"Ulrich, Cedric, step away form the water gun and nobody gets hurt." Dolslik said as if he were a police talking to a wild crook.

Ulrich was distracted by these three that he did not notice X creep up from behind him. Then X tackled Ulrich away from the balloon.

"Now, Cedric!" Ulrich yelled. Cedric took a needle and stabbed it.

The balloon gave a loud "POP!" as water exploded everywhere. Everyone was swept up and were flooded out of the room. The water thrusted them out of the room.

Everyone laughed as they shook water off of themselves as if they were dogs.

"That was awesome!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"We have to do that again!" Yoshi insisted.

"Never knew you had it in you to do something like that." Odd told Ulrich.

"I'm just glad Cedric was there to finish the job." Ulrich replied.

They were trying to get up but kept falling on their butts or faces.

Then an angry fat man approached them. "Stop screaming! I need to take my afternoon nap, and I can't get my beauty sleep with all this racket!" he bellowed.

"Okay, guys lets' stop. This guy needs all the beauty sleep be can get." Cam joked, making it hard for them their to suppress their fits of laughter.

They ended the war with no winners although Ulrich and Cedric both go a, "Medal of Disaster" as Odd called for flooding the room.

"Well today was interesting." Ulrich told as they walked back to their empty house Zeke decided to go and hang out with his parents, and link and Lee were on a mission.

"Yeah, it's gonna be even more hectic wit everyone else here." Cam said.

"It's gonna be everything we though it would be and more."

"Well I for one, can't wait for that." Cam said as he looked at the ceiling which was made to look like the sky to give the Living Quarters Floor a more outdoorsy and realistic look.

"Amen to that, Amen to that."

And that's it! Sorry it took so long.

If there are any mistakes in this chapter, it's Ltn. Barbie's fault! She's my new Bea, so you have to complain to her about that. Ltn. Barbie gave me some ideas for this chapter, so I gotta say double thanks to her.

Anyways let's have Zeke tell you what's happening next.

Zeke" The entire Code Lyoko gang's got the entire day to themselves, and we spend it by checking out the outside world of the GLAA when we run into trouble. What is this trouble? Can the we get out it? Find out in Chapter 27: The Story Finally Begin—Ambush of Evil.

Lol, I like that title, and is SO true. Review! See you until my next update!


	27. The Story Finally Begins Ambush of Evil

Hello! it's the moment you've all been waiting for . . .the REAL beginning of the story. Now don't worry, the rest was needed to set the beginning up and give you some information. It was basically a looong prologue.

I don't own Code Lyoko, Zelda, or Naruto because my mom won't let me. Yeah, I know, it sucks!

Anyways, here's chapter 27: The Story Finally Begins--Ambush of Evil

The gang had been having fun all week--a bright and beautiful Sunday.

Because nobody had to work that day, they decided to spend the day outside of the GLAA.

They were just outside of the city, taking in the beauty of the green pasture they were on.

"Ya know, sometimes I forget that the GLAA is just a building that's extremely large on the inside." Amy said as she looked at the cloudy blue sky.

"I've been in it for ten years, and I still forget that." Ulrich replied.

"How come Rick and the others couldn't come? They're missing out on this beautiful field." Zeke asked as he watched Aelita and Ann put flowers in a napping Doug's head.

­

"They had a mission." Cam answered. "Naruto and his crowd couldn't come because they had missions too."

So it was just the Lyoko Gang, by themselves enjoying their day off . . .or so they thought.

"Heh, heh. Look at them fooling around a bunch of stupid brats. I think it's time I made myself known." the man who was hiding behind a bush said.

Spotting some flowers that were near the man's hiding spot, Aelita ran over there to pick them. She crouched down and began picking them, not noticing the black and red orbs glaring at her; not until she saw a flower on the bush that she and Ann could use, did she see the two mismatched eyes.

Her own eyes grew bigger as she dropped the flowers. The owner of these mismatched eyes le t out a quiet, rough cackle. "Don't be scared, little girl. I'll make sure your death--" he growled the last word, making Aelita crawl backwards--"is quick and painless!"

Aelita screamed as she ran away from the bush. The man arose and grinned as his thick black hair covered some of his black and red eyes.

The others quickly turned towards the scream, and they saw Aelita running towards them with the man in the background.

"Aelita!" Jeremie exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Aelita--who's that?" Jeremie asked as he stared at the man who was slowly making his way towards the gang. He looked familiar, but Jeremie and the others couldn't put a name on him.

"Who are you?" Yumi spoke up.

­

The man faked a hurt expression. "Yumi, you don't remember me!? And after all the things we've been through. Maybe . . .I should make. . ." The man was a few feet away from them. He seemed to be relishing the next few words he was going to say. "Maybe I should make a more lasting expression. And I'll start by defeating all of you!"

The man sprang into attack as he swung his arm into Jeremie's face. Yumi ran towards him to deliver a punch, but the villain (yep, I stopped calling him "the man") grabbed her arm and flung her away. Rachel attempted a kick to his face, He grabbed her foot and threw her away, but she quickly grabbed his wrist to hang on. He jerked his wrist in hopes of her letting go, and she did. He then kneed her in the gut.

Odd managed to a kick him in his chest. He was following up with a punch, but the man caught it. Odd threw another one but his other fist was grabbed as well. Odd was struggling to throw him off of him; it was while Odd was glaring at the man when he recognized who he was.

"Xana?" he breathed.

The man laughed. "Correct." And he kicked him in the stomach. Xana laughed some more. "You're right, Odd. I'm your old pal, Xana.

"You look different." Aelita said.

Apart from his eyes, instead of having a pitch black body, his skin was now red and dirty as clay. Now that he was not just one color, but many his fit body was more pronounced. He kept his outfit simple to a white tank top with black lab coat that matched his black jeans which were ripped in several places. It all added up to him looking wild, brutal, and cruel. Which was just the way he liked it.

"Of course he looks different, he never had a body before." Ulrich said.

­

"No, when he fought him the first time, he was just a black figure with white eyes." Jeremie explained.

"I see."

"Ulrich," Xana said, "I missed you last time, I mean after all it took for me to come back, and for you to just miss-out on my welcome back party . . . how hurtful of you."

"Sorry, but I got held up. But I got you present."

"Ah, you shouldn't have."

"Oh, on the contrary I think I should have. After all it's the least I could do!" Ulrich charged towards Xana as he threw a fire ball at him (remember, superheroes have their superpowers wherever they go as long as they're in the GLAA universe).

"Sorry, Ulrich, but I don't like your gift."" Xana said.

"That's too bad. And it's the thought that counts. "Out of thin air, two swords appeared and strapped themselves to Ulrich's back. Ulrich unsheathed one and attacked Xana.

Xana stepped out of the way, but Cam came out of nowhere with a kick ready to crash into the once computer virus' head. Xana blocked the kick by shielding his self with his arm. Cam's foot landed on it, and he managed to balance himself on it. He tilted his head back then sent it forward so that it smashed into Xana's. Xana grabbed his head and threw him into Ulrich who was about to attack again.

­

Sonrick and Dolslik both ran towards him ready to strike. Reaching him first, Dolslik attacked with a kick. Xana dodged and grabbed him by the neck. Dolslik smirked and gave Xana an earsplitting scream, making the evil man dropped him and cover his ears. Sonrick took advantage and kicked him the chest, making him fall onto his back. Sonrick jumped into the air and prepared to smash Xana into the dirt, but viral man rolled over and jumped to his feet.

However, Xana was given no time relax for Yoshi upper-cut him into the air. Zuho used his electric powers to strike the evil menace with lightning. Ann, who was in the air, flew towards him with kick. Xana grabbed her foot and swung her towards the ground. Then Xana kicked Sonrick into the ground once he touched ground.

Then Dough (he just woke up from his deep slumber so he's still got the flowers in his hair), Hacker, and X lunged towards Xana.

"Ulrich." Odd called out.

"Yeah?" Ulrich answered.

"Where'd the swords come from?"

"I summoned them. You can summon your superhero attire and weapons if you simply just want them. So I suggest everyone to summon them."

Not having to be told twice, everyone quickly summoned their fighting gear and weapons, and as if it were helpful, the gang was able to gain the upper hand on Xana.

Just when they were about to deliver the final blow to knock him out, Yumi—who was in the given the chance to deliver the hit—was knocked away from the super-villain.

In front of Xana now stood two people. The first was a male who looked to be twenty. His long black hair reached the middle of his back and covered part of his pale golden eyes. A red muscle shirt with black on the sides donned his built body. A pair of ripped black jeans and black boots covered his bottom part.

The second was girl who looked to be 16. She was darker than the pale looking man. Her hair seemed to be a mixture of pale gray with light khaki. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt also and black fingerless gloves. White jeans with fiery black on the sides hugged her legs.

"Hey, Ulrich, do you know those two?" Sonrick asked.

Anyone could tell that he did by pure loathing he shot at the two with his usually clam eyes.

"The whore's Maleena. And the worthless carp is . . . Ze."

"Well somebody's mad." Ze smirked. "And all I wanted to do was drop in and say hi."

­

"Still stubborn as ever. I like that." Maleena said with a naughty smile.

"No one cares what you like!" Ulrich yelled, his anger growing rapidly.

"You really need an attitude adjustment, talking to my dear sister like that." Ze interjected.

"I could care less about your 'dear sister.'"

"Whatever. Xana," Ze said changing gears," get up, let's show these weaklings how to really fight."

Ze appeared right in front of Odd and swung his arm into him, sending Odd into the air. Biggs aimed a kick to Ze's face, which was caught. Ze karate chopped Biggs' leg, making Biggs fall.

Ulrich approached Ze with a blazing fist that connected with his stomach, sending the hated man hurdling.

Yumi kicked Maleena in the head and then punched her in the stomach. Maleena countered with a blast that hit Yumi's shoulder. Yumi stumbled backwards but gained her composure which wasn't for long because Maleena crashed her foot into Yumi's neck. She was about to stomp her face out when Ulrich came out of nowhere and upper-cut Maleena towards where Ann was waiting to cut her up.

Maleena managed to throw a dark energy ball into Ann's eyes, which not only harmed her but blinded her as well. Maleena took advantage of this by kneeing Ann in the back which sent her spiraling towards the ground.

Ze stood up and joined Xana's side. Hacker, Amy, and Rachel charged towards the two super-villains. Then Xana shot out a blast of black thunder that combined with Ze's gray fire. The trio was propelled backwards.

Ze ran towards Ulrich and punched him in the head. Ulrich retaliated with a kick to the torso. Then he followed up with an elbow to the face. He was about to cut him with his sword when Ze blocked it with a sword that appeared from black smoke.

Ze began attacking Ulrich wildly. The superhero teen was having trouble, but Rachel came to his rescue by kicking Ze in the abs. She and Ulrich began attacking Ze.

Ze was now on his back and Ulrich was about to pierce his chest but was struck with lightning. Xana then kicked Rachel in her side.

Biggs tackled Cana and delivered a powerful uppercut. Ze stopped his barrage by shooting a dark energy ball at him. Hackwire (his superhero name) intervened and shot out his metallic tongue at him. It wrapped his neck and began sending, volts of electricity. Maleena grabbed Hackwire's tongue pulled it so that he flew towards the girl and crashed into her foot. Burrick who was now ­

in his demon form tried for a back attack on the evil whore, but Xana grabbed him by his horn and threw him into Sonrick and Yumi who were charging towards him.

"Xana, end this!" Ze ordered. Just like in the Code Lyoko Universe, Xana created an explosion of black lightning that hit everyone. Maleena and Ze who were also hit recovered quickly, but the heroes stayed on the ground, dazed.

Cam, discreetly, took out his cell phone and, hidding behind Ulrich, and tried to contact Z.

"Looks like you've all gotten some help, but still not enough." Ze said.

While Ze continued talking, Cam finally reached Z. "Z!" he whispered. "We're in trouble—Xana, Maleena, and Ze are here. We need backup."

"Okay, I'll send Rick and the others right away." Z said.

"Now let me tell you why I came all the way here," Ze continued. "You see, Ulrich, it's about that time. But before we get there—if we ever need to—I have to ask you the same question, I've been asking for years. Will you join us?

"NEVER!"

"Well that takes care of that." Ze smirked. "Now it's time for the consequences of saying no."

Ulrich became tense. "Let's see." Ze said. "I've tortured a friend, made one go into hiding, and got another one to hate your guts. Tell me, Ulrich . . . What do I have to do to make you say yes?" I've made you suffered so much, but you just don't want the pain to end . . .But there is one way to make the pain end for anyone . . .It can cause others emotional pain. GREAT EMOTIONAL PAIN!" a wicked grin lit across Xana's face as his master continued to speak. "So much, they'll be an empty void, waiting for someone control it. For someone to _possess _it."

Ulrich was tensing up as he glared at Z. "But what is it that causes this pain? Well, it affects you greatly. It's something that you'll probably want to do to me; something sinister. I'm talking about . . . death." an evil, hungry look appeared in Ze's eyes. "I'm going to kill one of your friends. And like always, it's a certain person I'm after. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. You already know that. You couldn't stop me those others times, what makes this time so different? The message is delivered, now we wait for it to be carried out. I have no intention to fulfill it now. I want you to be miserable for a while. We're leaving now." Ze and the other two turned to walk away. Ulrich stared at Ze as he soaked in what Ze just said to him.

Then all of a sudden Ulrich shouted, "NO!" Ze turned around and smirked at the fast approaching boy. Ze's fist began to be covered with dark energy.

"You need to calm down." Ze said. "So let me send you on your way!" He stretched out his fist to attack Ulrich, but he vanished. The black aura that covered Ze's arm vanished as he looked for the boy.

­

Then a gash ripped across Ze's chest with blood pouring out. Another gash appeared on his abs. Ulrich reappeared wielding both of his swords.

Xana intervened as he dug his claws into Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich exploded into mist. Puzzled, Xana looked around for the samurai.

"Look up!" someone from above yelled. Xana looked up and saw a flash of silver connect with his shoulder, and blood sputtered out as Xana gave a moan of pain.

Maleena took out a sais and attempted to attack the boy, but Ulrich turned around and kicked her in the chest. Ze got and began to power-up a blast, but Ulrich was unaware of this. "Say goodbye!" Ze yelled. Ulrich turned and saw the giant kark mass flying towards him. Then there was an explosion of light and everyone was blown away.

Once the light dimmed, everyone could see Saiyushi standing between Ulrich and Ze. "You're lucky we got here in time." She told Ulrich. He got up and could see Ijiyo, Rick, and Kelly in front of the gang.

"Z told us you guys were in trouble. We didn't think it was this kind of trouble." Kelly informed.

"Trust me, we're more trouble than you want." Xana said. "Allow me to show you."

Xana was ready to attack, but Rick beat him to it. By using his super-speed, he was in front of Xana in no time and delivered a powerful punch. Maleena tried to stab him with her sais, but Rick zipped behind her and kicked her in the back.

Ze shot a blast at Rick that hit him in the head. He was about to stop him out, but Ulrich gave him a fiery shoulder to his side. Xana tried a back attack but Yumi's fan connected with his face, making him stumbling backwards. Saiyushi intervened by throwing a blast at Xana. Instead of hitting him it expanded and swallowed him so that Xana could be seen trying to get out. Then Xana began feeling electric shocks from within the ball that were produced by Saiyushi magic.

Before she could hurt him any longer, Maleena kicked her, making the witch (the good kind people) lose her focus, which caused Xana's prison to disappear.

Hackwire clasped his wires that were protruding out of his body onto Maleena. Then he sent electric surges through his wires, shocking Maleena. Ze cut the wires with his black sword as Xana kicked Hackwire in the chest.

X jumped into the sky and shot out his X blast that enlarged and slammed into the three evil warriors.

Xana was about to get up when Burrick, the demon, jumped on top of him and began punching him continuously.

­

Ze was about to throw him off when he felt Ulrich's burning fist collide with his chin, propelling him skyward. Maleena was about to act when Sam attacked her with an icy blast.

Ze, who was still rocketing upwards, was about to be attacked by Zuho with a thunder punch and Dolslik, who was in his robot, ready to smash him. They were coming at him from both sides, but before they attacked, a purple portal above Ze opened and a teenaged boy fell out. The boy landed on Ze's shoulders and pushed him out the way so that was falling the ground. The boy held out both arms and caught the two powerful punches. Not letting go of their fists, he flew towards the ground at high speed, bringing the two with him. He let go of them, making Doug and Zuho crash into the ground. Once the dust had cleared, the teen could be seen merely standing there, observing the heroes.

"Scar." Ulrich said plainly. Scar turned towards him, half of his face covering what he was named for by one eye patch which was hidden with a bandanna, and over that was his thick black hair.

"Ulrich." Scar replied just as plainly. Both boys smirked. The other heroes, except for Cam looked at the two with confusion on their faces. Cam, Ze, and Maleena were used to this and didn't show any expression. Xana didn't care.

"You're late, Scar." Ze said.

"Sorry, but something came up." Scar's rough voice answered.

"He's here now, so let's get back to our fight." Xana said.

Scar ran towards Rick and kicked him in the head which was followed by a couple of punches to the gut. He turned to Ulrich and dodged his sword swipe. He kicked him n the chest and was about punch his face, but Ulrich grabbed his fist and kicked him in the torso. Ulrich tried to attack him with his sword, but Scar jumped out of the way.

Cedric came to help by shooting a fireball at the sixteen year old Scarface. It hit, making Scar stumble backwards. Cedric and Ulrich's sword cut deep into his back. After kicking Cedric to the ground, Scar turned to Ulrich and slashed Ulrich's face open with his claw, sprinkling blood onto the ground.

"Time to show that hideous scar of yours." the evil fighter said. With a red glowing light shining under his face that covered it. Scar pressed his hand onto Ulrich's face. Ulrich kneeled onto the ground clutching the right side of his face.

Scar raised his foot and was about to smash Ulrich's skull in when two laser arrows connected with his side. He turned to see non other than Odd who was ready to shoot again. Scar was about to retaliate when a burning sword cut across his back; Cedric was behind him.

­

Ulrich stood up, wiping some of the blood off of his face, revealing a scar. "I don't have to show anyone this blemish." Ulrich said to the scarred boy. The scar began to turn into normal, healthy flesh.

Scar glared at him as he prepared to take on Odd, Cedric, and Ulrich.

Meanwhile, Ze was taking care of Dolslik and Biggs. Biggs upper-cut Ze and kicked him in chest. Ze fell in front of Dolslik who kicked him in the stomach. Ze stood and was about punch him when Dolslik gave his earsplitting scream that put Ze in a daze. Biggs attempted a punch that Ze dodged making Dolslik get hit in the face.

Ze kicked Biggs in the chest and was about to smash his head into Biggs' when Biggs turned his body into rock, making the impact painful for Ze. The super-villain stumbled backwards. Biggs kicked him the abs and slapped him hard in the face. Ze glared at Biggs as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Biggs charged towards Ze who jumped over him and kicked him in the head. He was about to punch him into the dirt when he was blown away from Dolslik and was about to do it again when Ze punched him dead in the mouth. Ze was then knocked onto his back by a psychic force. Ze looked around to see Ijiyo. Ze threw a blast at Ijiyo that was blocked by an invisible shield.

Ze ran towards Ijiyo and tried to land a punch which was blocked as well. Ze was about to attack again when a massive wave of pain entered his head. Ijiyo was attempting to use psychic waves to harm Ze. Ze managed to trip Ijiyo with a kick to the legs. Ze stomped on his abs and was about to stomp on his head when Dolslik jumped onto his back and yelled in his ear. Ze threw him off but was introduced to Biggs steel fist.

Maleena and Xana were meanwhile fighting Saiyushi, Kelly, and X. Xana attacked Saiyushi with a blast that she dodged. She countered with a wisp of silver that hit Xana in the face and he became blinded. This gave Kelly the chance to attack Xana. She got in a couple of hits, but couldn't continue because Maleena kicked her away from Xana. X shot an arrow that Maleena attempted to dodged, making the arrow graze her arm. X shot another one, but Maleena cut clean through it by using a sais that she pulled out. X then shot a blue metallic arrow. Maleena, not konwing this was an exploding arrow, cut the arrow and it exploded in her face.

X was about to kick her, but Xana's sight had returned to him so he punched X and followed up with a kick to the abs. Kelly was ready to kick Xana from behind when Maleena blocked the attack for him. Then she shot a blast at her.

Xana and Maleena then turned their attention on Saiyushi and X. Xana attacked Saiyushi with an electric blast. She retaliated with a blast of electricity herself.

X was meanwhile fighting Maleena. X shot a red x at her, but she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. X stumbled backwards and shot one of his speedy arrows that dug deep into her shoulder. Maleena pulled it out and tired to stab X with it. X jumped away and shot an X blast at ­

her. Maleena took the hit full on. Maleena retaliated by throwing a knife at X. He dodged it only to meet Maleena's sais which became acquainted with his arm.

She was about to stab him again, but Kelly pushed her away from him. Then she kicked her in the head and delivered a punch to the face. Kelly threw a blast at Maleena that she jumped in the air to avoid but was struck with an arrow. X was struck with an X blast that crushed her into the ground. The dust cleared, showing an unconscious Maleena.

Xana now had to deal with Kelly, X, Saiyushi, and Zuho who had just joined the fray; Ze was dealing with Ijiyo, Dolslik, Biggs, Burrick, Rick, and Rachel, the last three joining eventually; Scar was defeated by Ulrich, Odd, Cedric, and the rest of the gang. So it was just Xana and Ze by their lonesome . . . but not for long.

In the middle of one sided fight, two more strangers appeared out of thin air. All fighting had immediately ceased.

One seemed to be in the mid-thirties, and the other, fifty. Both were men, and you could tell they were related because of their dazzling identicalness. (Is that even a word?)(Ltn. Barbie: apparently, I didn't get a flag)

Both had long hair that was the color of bright khaki with a hint of lavender which actually made a good mix. Their eyes were orbs of smooth gray.

The only difference beside their aged appearance, was the length of their hair. The younger one's stopped a few inches below his back. The older one's reached the midpoint of his.

Ze gazed at the 35 year-old. "Father, Grandfather; what're you two doing here?"

"Zes here was telling me about how you were going to ask Ulrich to join us I though that I should come, seeing as the consequences of saying no are so costly." his grandfather answered. Although he was the one to speak, Ze's gaze never left his father.

His father, Zes, seem to take no notice of this on but taking all notice Ulrich. Then he finally spoke. "I hope Ulrich said yes. I can see great potential in him. It would be an honor to train him." This only made Ze clench his fists.

"I'm afraid Ulrich refused our offer." Ze said.

The only thing going through everyone's head that was apart of the gang was why did the super-villains want Ulrich so badly? Maleena and Scar were stirring now, and Xana was observing the scene with an ominous smirk.

"It's obvious that fighting's taken place. It doesn't matter. The other's are coming anyways." Ze's grandfather said.

"That's okay, Zestos. These superheroes won't stand a chance." Zes said.

­

As fighting broke out again, Cam ran away from the action to contact Z. "Z! It's horrible--Zes and Zestos are here, and they said the others, are coming! Leon never showed up and we need help--we need your help!" Cam yelled. He waited for a response.

" . . .We're on our way." Z replied. Without another word, Cam hastily joined the battle that became a losing battle for the heroes.

Zes and Zestos proved to be very powerful. They seemed to have a variety of superpowers, but it seemed likely that they were powers of dark magic and psychic powers.

Biggs morphed his steel arm into a sword at lashed at Zes who stepped out of the way of the blow. He tapped his finger on the shoulder of Biggs' steal body, creating a noise that few louder and louder. Biggs began to moan in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Zes then truned his attention to the snarling demon that was Burrick. The said demon lunged forward in attempts to take a chunk out of him. Zes stretched out his hand and touch Burrick where his heart is. Burrick became suddenly still. Then he clutched his head as he began to shrink a few feet and turn back into a human.

Zestos was just as bad, if not worse. Dolslik attempted to blow him away, but Zestos shot a wisp of blue dust into his mouth. This stopped Dolslik from speaking or blowing. He couldn't do anything but breathe out of his mouth. Then Zestos levitated Dolslik into the air and flung him away from him.

Doug and Yoshi charged forward. Zestos shot a blast of electricity that hit Doug's robot and caused it to have a malfunction. Doug then felt electricity enter his body as it filled up the cockpit. Then the robot shut down and Doug was knocked out.

Yoshi attempted a punch but ran into an invisible force field. Instead of his attack being negated, it reflected back and he could feel the pain of his own punch hit him back. There was no question that the strength of Zes and Zestos was that of four super-villains.

Many of the gang were being thwarted left and right, but they kept trying again and again.

Sam was trying once again to freeze Zes. The ice merely curved and was now heading towards it creator. Before the ice attack her a fireball was shot and melted the attack. All eyes flew to the directiontin which the fireball shot.

Z and the others had finally arrived.

"Well this changes everything." Zestos smirked.

"Where's Leon." Lucky asked at once.

"I knew we forgot something." Zes said as his eyes lit up. He stretched his hand towards the sky and the same portal that Scar entered through appeared again.

­

Then Leon's bloodied and battered body feel out of it and crumpled to the ground. "We ran into him on our way here." Zestopher informed.

"Leon!" Lucky called as he ran towards his son's body.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Zestopher said as if he was a dear friend of Leon's.

"Barely." Zes added with a smirk.

Lucky, not looking like his usually happy self, stared daggers at Zes and his father. "You'll pay for this!" Lucky yelled.

He lunged at the two at an incredible speed. He punched Zes in the face and then tackled him to the ground. Zestos tried to lift him off of his son, but Lucky resisted the force of Zestos psychic powers. He finally managed to at least paralyzed Lucky long enough for Zes to free himself.

Z charged forward and went for Zestos. Zestos lashed at him with a whip and kneed Zestos in the gut. The evil warrior retaliated with a kick to the head. Then out of nowhere, two swords appeared floating in the air. Using his psychic powers, Zestos controlled them to attack Z.

Z's body turned into steal like Biggs' did. Then he blocked Zestos' swords without getting a scratch.

He turned his body back into flesh and threw a fireball at Zestos. Layon was handling Zes. He attacked him with an axe, swinging the swipes and then lunged at him. His hands' fingernails lengthened and turned red. They looked as if they had a deadly poison due to their greenish look. He tried to scratch Layon but he stepped away from and countered by jolting him with electricity.

Lucky and Amber were taking on Xana. Amber was charging towards Xana with a spear ready to pierce him. Xana stepped away and tried to kick her, but she backed away. She cut the once computer virus across his nose, and blood seeped out, covering the lower part of his face. Xana retaliated by smacking her across the face. She fell to the floor on her knees. Then Xana kicked her in the stomach. Before he could continue his assault he felt something hit his forehead. He looked down to see a pair of dice that showed the combined number of seven.

Then the dice exploded making Xana be blown away from the impact. Once the smoke cleared, seven warriors clad in black and white appeared.

"Wow, the lucky number seven." Lucky said. "I'm so glad I'm Lucky if I were anyone else, I wouldn't be fortunate enough to get such back up"

"You're still stupid, I see." Xana snarled. "Looks like I better knock some sense into ya." Xana charged forward and began fighting Lucky, Amber, and the seven dice warriors with Maleena as his only help.

­

With the villains outnumbered, they were losing the battle. Out of desperation, Xana summoned Lyoko creatures, so now they had to fight kankralots (I pretty sure it's spelled wrong), krabs, blocks (that's what they're called right?), and mega tanks.

The fight was becoming more intense as the villains started to push back the heroes. The fight was at a stand-still with the heroes slightly in the lead.

Then in a swift swirl of wind, another man appeared. This man looked just like Zes and Zestos but his khaki--lavender mixed hair looked tamer and was in a pony tail. He seemed to be around Zestos age, but in reality he was quite older than that.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. Upon seeing him, Layon became enraged. "You! How dare you show your face here!"

"It's nice seeing you too." the man calmly replied.

"Don't you taunt me! I'm going to make you pay for showing your face here! Layon took his axe and ran at the man at full speed. The man just looked at him. Layon was merely seconds away from cutting open the man's body when Zes and Scar paralyzed him and put him in a cube made out of dark energy.

Layon glared swords (Wow, that's worse daggers!) at the man. "You'll pay, I swear you'll pay!" he yelled.

"Layon I've done nothing to you. You brought it upon yourself." the man said.

"That's a lie! I trusted you, Zestopher, and you nearly killed me!"

"I guess you're right about that, but Z was there to bail you out."

"You guess? You got a lot of nerve, you hear me?!"

"I guess saying sorry is out of the question." Zestopher said.

"You haven't changed a bit. But you can bet this isn't the last time we meet face to face." Layon said.

Then Zestopher turned to the others.

"Hello, Z. I hope you don't do the same thing when my father comes."

"Well that's what happens when you act like him. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Z answered.

"But it can roll." Zestopher retorted. Z just glared at him.

­

Then Zestopher and Zestos took a stance that suggested they were waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, a flash of lightning struck the ground behind Zestopher and Zestos. Z ran towards the lightning, his speed just as fast as it. He turned his hand into a steal claw that was covered in fire, he was ready to attack. He never got the chance to because Zestos and Zestopher trapped Z in the same prison as his brother's.

The lightning faded away to reveal a well built man with the same resemblance as Zestopher and the others. His hair was short, spiky, and wild. His eyes were more fierce than the eyes of Zestopher who was his son. This was hard to believe because he seemed to be the same age as him.

Because Z was right in front of him, he acknowledged him first. "My, my. You're still predictable as ever."

"You can't blame me for trying." Z said not taking his eyes off the man.

The man then spotted Xana. His eyes widened and he walked over to him. "Xana! Wow! You're stronger than ever!"

"Master Zestopheruse." Xana said. "It's a pleasure seeing you again.

"Ze. You've outdone yourself. You've resurrected one of the world's greatest super-villains not only once but twice. And this time you've made him even stronger!" Zestopheruse marveled at Xana.

"Thank you, Great-great-grandfather." Ze said. This news was shocking to the gang for he surely would have died of old age or at least look his age.

"But you've changed Xana." Zestopheruse continued. "You used to be taller. And your hair was white. I see your eyes haven't changed though; and your taste in clothes. I can't have you looking like this. You need to wear something classier.

"You know I never care for that." Xana replied.

"I guess not." Then Zestopheruse addressed Dexter, Z, and the other adults. "So how does it feel to see your old friend, Xana again?" This only caused the Lyoko to become even more confused. The adults glared at Zestopheruse's smirking face.

"I see you guys haven't changed a bit." Zestopheruse said. "I mean it, Ze you've done a great job." This made Ze smile a little. "I mean this is one big reunion. Old enemies meeting each other again, and catching up on old times. But I see you take care to drop in on Ulrich every now and then." Zesotopheruse said. Then his smirking face became serious He seemed to be listening to something.

"Not much time." Zestopheruse mumbled. "I guessed you'll want to fight me."

­

"Ya think?" Lucky asked, and he and the adult's were racing towards him.

"Wait! Stop or the girl gets it." someone yelled. Lucky and the others turned towards the voice. There stood Ze holding Aelita with his sword close to her neck. Somehow he managed to take a hostage while everyone was watching Zestopheruse.

The said man beamed at Ze. "Well done, Ze! My, you sure are on a roll." Ze's smile became bigger. "You'd make a great son, you would. Yes, I'd be proud to call you a son." Ze glanced at Zestopher. Zestopher's face showed no sadness that his own father would rather have a different son. _ON_ the contrary, he was smiling at Ze.

Then Zesopheruse became serious again, as if he were listening to something. "He's coming. We need to get ready. Ulrich, come to the center of all of us. I'm sure you know what'll happen if you don't."

"After taking a glance at Aelita, Ulrich walked towards the center of the two groups. The heroes behind him and the enemies in front of him.

Then the air seemed to spread apart in front of him and darkness took the pace of it. Part of Ulrich was thinking that he was about to be sucked in for the portal looked like a black hole. Out came a seven footer with spiky wild hair that reached his butt (I'm being blunt here). Instead of resembling completely like his son, he looked exactly like Ze except his hair remained khaki lavender shade with thin black streaks being an exception.

Instead of having a sinister air that his descendants had, he had a friendlier and warmer look to him. This made him look maniacal but not in an evil way. There was a big smile on his face as he looked around the area they were currently in. "Wow! I love this place. It's so warm and sunny. Sorry I couldn't tell you all that we were coming. Ze though it better to come and surprise you." his voice was even different. It wasn't full menace and violence. It was harsh but hearty too.

"Ah, if it isn't the leader." the man said now observing Z in his prison. "Tell me, Leader, how's it been?" Z didn't even look at him. He continued to gaze at Zestopheruse.

"Good, good." he said as if Z answered him. "And this must be the Second in Command." he now turned to Layon. "I see you're healthy. "Then he looked at the frowns and glares that the superheroes wore. His smile turned into a frown as he asked Zestopheruse, "You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"No, Father."

"Oh, they look like someone died. And you know I told you all not to kill anybody." Zestopheruse's father said. "It's bad manners to kill somebody who does not know why you want to or who you are. Isn't that right son?"

"I guess--," Zestopheruse started.

­

"You guess? It's called bad manners for reason! I thought you would've pieced that much together. But I didn't come here to chit chat with just anyone." he started walking towards Ulrich. "I came to chit chat with the Cursed One." he pointed to Ulrich.

It seemed that the adults and the villains were the only ones who knew what he was talking about. "Tell me, Cursed One, how are you?"

" . . . I . . . uh . . . why did you call me the Cursed One?"

"You mean you don't know? Leader, why haven't you told him?" the man asked Z. The superhero didn't answer.

"Why do you call me cursed One and Z, Leader?" Ulrich spoke.

"I like to use titles. It's an old habit of mine."

"And you are?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Zestopherucio."

"Okay, what's with all of this Zestopher, Zestos, Zestopheruse, and whatever the other names are?"

"It is to show the honor, strength, and the ability to be remembered after death of my father who was named Zestopherucioso. It may seem stupid at first, but it is actually very serious if you knew who he was. But I won't go into details about him." Zestopherucio said. "So do you want to join me? If it is going against your friends and that troubles you, they can come to. Whatever you want, you can have. So what do you say?"

"No. I won't." Ulrich said plainly.

"I see. Oh well. There's nothing I can do."

"That's it? You're not even going to try?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

"Nope. Unless you want me to."

"No, that's okay." Ulrich said quickly.

"But why?" Zes blurted out.

"We can't force him to make the decision. Yes, we could control him, but we'd get nothing out of it. The Cursed One's powers are at their best when the Cursed One puts their heart into it. Cursed One's heart won't be in it if we control him. The only way is for the Virus Demon," he jerked his head in the direction of Xana, "to possess him completely. The only way to do that is if the Cursed One has given up the will to live and fight, or he let's Virus Demon do it willingly."

­

"Why do you want me so badly?" Ulrich asked.

"Because of the powers the Cursed One possess." Zestopherucio continued to eye Ulrich. "It was very nice talking to you, Cursed One." he said as he placed his hand on top of his head. "I can see that you are indeed strong. And you've got a good head on your shoulders too. Too bad all super-villains can't be like you or me. We'd be much stronger indeed. I guess this is goodbye everyone. It was nice meeting you all. Well, until next time, I guess." and with that, Zestopherucio walked into the black portal.

"It seems that you all are lucky." Zestohpheruse said. "Goodbye, Z." and he too walked into the black whole-like portal.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." Zestopher replied. "It was nice seeing you, Layon. Even if you do hate me." Then Zestopher followed his father.

The prisons containing Z and Layon had disappeared.

"You'll all be meeting your end one day. I guess you were all lucky." Zestos took his leave.

"Sorry you had to say no, Ulrich. It would have been great to have you as a comrade." Zes said. Then he turned to his son. "What're you doing, still holding that?! Come on already!" he barked. Ze's smile instantly turned into a frown as he threw Aelita away from him. She would have hit the ground, but Ulrich caught her at the last second.

Ze walked to the portal, and after giving a hateful glare to Ulrich, Ze stepped into the portal too.

Maleena was next and was careful to wink at Ulrich and give a look of disgust to Yumi as she exited the place.

"It was nice seeing you all, but I have to go to our own universe and plan my first attack." Xana smirked. Then black lightning struck him, and he was gone.

Scar walked over to the portal and turned to face Ulrich. "Ulrich." he said.

"Scar." the boy replied, and they both smiled at each other. Then Scar stepped through the black portal as it closed behind him.

It was just the superheroes. Tired, angry, and confused, they trudged towards the GLAA where many questions would be asked. Which would be answered by several stories (which would only take three chapters) that would change everything?

And that's it! Wow, that was something, and yes I know the whole Zestopherucio thing is stupid, but it works. I had one of my friends laughing and looking at me weird when I told them . . . you know who you are.

Anyways, the story officially starts now, and you're going to be finding out a lot in the next three chapters.

I like Zestopherucio. He's my superhero-like villain in this story. He and his family naturally play a big part in this story. Some more than others.

So here's what happens in the next chapter:

Ulrich and the others are treated to a tail of the legend that surrounds the Cursed One. They find out just how important it is, and if they want to keep Ulrich safe, they just might need help from Ulrich's first superhero sensei. But who exactly is he?

You'll find that in the next chapter of The Best of Times The Worst of Times. Chapter 28: The Cursed One and the Forbidden Warriors.

Review, Review, Review!


	28. The Cursed One and Forbidden Warriors

What's up peoples?! That last chapter was somethin' else. And now it's time for more explanatons. I'm getting tired of all this explaining, but this is really important, and I hope you'll find it good.

Okay, I don't own Code Lyoko, Naruto, Zelda, or Pokemon because if I did, they'd all belong drawn out like my story.

So here's Chapter 28: The Cursed One and the Forbidden Warriors.

So here's Chapter 28: The Cursed One and the Forbidden Warriors

Then entire gang had made it to Z's office without so much as a grunt. Because his office was incredibly big, was actually enough room.

They all had stopped by the Infirmary and got bandaged up, though there weren't any severe damages except for Leon's.

They all took a seat, but no one had dared talk. Finally, Z broke the silence. "Before you ask anything, we're going to need your old superhero teacher."

Ulrich's eyes widened. "It's already time?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cam added.

"It was one of his last requests before he went to sleep. Layon's going to get him.

"Who was your old sensei?" Yumi askd Ulrich.

"His name was Asuma the Shogun Meister." he answered.

"Are you sure it's safe, Z?" Cam asked.

"Yes, he won't be up to full strength, but we already discussed how he was going to be healed.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened, and an old man stepped in. He was tall and fit for his age. His matted dark hair hung low over his face. He looked at Ulrich, and his black eyes were filled with a sparkle.

"Meister Shogun." Ulrich breathed as he looked at his master with such reverence.

"Ulrich, it is so nice to see you again." he said in a feeble cracked voice. "Cam, I hope you've been keeping a watchful eye on your brother." Cam gave him a nod. "my, you've got so many frineds. You are indeed strong."

Asuam tooka a seat next to Ulrich on a long sofa that was holding a number of people.

"Mester Shogun, why did you want to be awakened from your chamber?" Ulrich asked him. It was easy for anyone to asked him. It was easy for anyone to tell that Ulrich highly respected Asuma.

"Because we must resuem your training as soon as possible. Plus I must explain something to all of you.

"So what do you want to ask us first?" Layon asked as he took his seat.

"What's with this whole Cursed One thing?" Odd asked befor anyone could.

"The Cursed One is apart of the legend of The Cursed One and the Forvidden Warriors." Z started. "YOu know how we're in a war with the other four galaxies?"

"Yeah, it's called The Great War." Cam said.

"Well they say at the start of The Great WAr, it was only good versus evil. The other three groups had not yet formed. When war had first broke out, there was only one warrior that was completely against the war and had tried to stop it." Z said. "It quickly became known that this warrior had the powers of every superwarrior in the entire world, past, present, and future."

"Wow, he must've been the strongest superwarrior ever." Sonrick said.

"Who said it had to be a he?" Ann glared.

"Well why would i be agirl?" every female hit Sonrick in the head, and the males sweatdropped.

"History doesn't state if it was male or a female, and the number of superpowers one has does not measur your strength." Z said. "But many supervillains and superheroes alike did not believe the same thing and tried to get the warrior to join their side. The warrior refused so they tried to force him or her. Some even tired to steal the superpowers of this warrior. Angered by their foolishness, the warrior had managed to ceate an entirely new universe that no one knew of and spent many years of seclusion thee."

"Many years? Try many decades." Layon said.

"Forget about how long they were hiding, they managed to create a universe!" Amber exclaimed.

"What hapened during those decades?" Amy asked.

"The other three groups were formed." Layon answered. "First it was the Nuetralists. They used to be very involved at the time. Then the Bounty was created, and they masacared the Nuetralists. After that, the Nuetralists didn't want to have anything to do with the war. If it wasn't for the fact that their galaxies made for more territory for the other sides, they would've had their wish. Then the Superintergalacticalists were created. But seeing as their name was so long, people nicknamed them the Pacifighters."

"The paci--what now?" Dolslik asked.

"The Pacifighters because they fought for peace." Z said.

"But isn't that contradicitive?" Jeremie asked.

"Yep, but they didn't mind. The Pacifighters was the only group that didn't judge the others. Their galaxies served as a refuge for other superwarrior. You couldeven get recruits from them for an attack on an enemy. The warrior loved the Pacifighters. And their work inspired the warrior to devise a plan to show just how powerful the superwarriors could be if they worked together. First, she had to find a way to combine the universes together, for they were not connected at the time. That's when the warrior created aonther universe." Layon said, "It was the Transuniversal Universe."

"Which is the universe we're in right now." Rick stated.

"So the warrior was hoping for the superwarriors to find it, and for superheroes to team up with other superheroes and so on?"

"Yep." Z said. "The thing is, people would be traveling normally, and the next thing they knew, they're in an entirely new universe. But they didn't know they had. But friendships were created wihin each group."

"Ti came to the pint where many superwarriors were somewhat connected to others of their own group, but it was very new." Asuma said. "But thiswas only the first step of the warrior's plan. He or she began traveling the Bounty Galaxies in disguise to find a bounty warrior that could get along with the other groups. When she finally foundo ne, she placed what is called Forbidden Magic upon the bounty warrior, but teh suer titan (that's wah a bounty warrior is called) didn'tk now at all. The warrior did the same with each group. Soon, thee was a warrior form each group that had Forbidden Magic on them."

"What makes the magic forbidden?" Yoshi asked.

"Because it is so powerful and sacred. The things it could do were great, and only a few knew how to do it." Dexter answered.

"After that," Asuma continued. "The warrior went back to the Transuniversal Universe and created a place that linked the galaxies together. In that place, there was lake that the warrior had placed Forbidden Magic on as well. The warrior began to spread the message about the lake. The word was that there was a lke that when bathed in, the person would possess great abilities. The thing is, to gain the ablities, you had to undergo excrutiation pain. And if you couldn't handle it, you would die the most horrible and painful death ever. This enlightened many, but terrified others."

"So if you didn't have the Forbidden Magic, you'd die?" Ulrich concluded.

"Yes," Lucky said "and many people have died from it. Soon, the five warriors had finally bathed in it and survived. But they had to recover from the pain. When they did, they noticed they had more superpowers. A LOT more superpowers than they had. It became known that the superwarrors had gained the superpowers of their group. That meant that the superheores had the powers of every superhero. And not just the superheroes that were around, but all of the superheroes past, present, and future. It was the same for the other warriors but with their respective group."

"But how was that supposed help everyone see hwo powerful they couldbe it they worked together?" Rachel asked.

"And where does the Cursed One fit into all of this?" Zuho asked.

"The warrior was thinking the same thing, Rachel," Leala said, "and that's where the Cursed One comes in. The warrior decided that there should be someone who could bring the superwarriors together. After all, it was going to be hard for them to team us eeing as their groups were warring with each other. So the warrior began to look for a warrior who wouldn't be quick to judge them and who would be willing to work with a warrior that was onthe enemy side. Someone was finally found, and the warrior put a powerful Forbidden Curse on the warrior. The cursed bathd in the Forbidden lake and survived. Once the cursed warrior recovered from the pain, he--and yes it was a he--set out for the others that survived the torture of the lake. He noticed that he didn't have more powers, but his attributes had dramatically increased. After sometime had passed, th warriors became aware that he seemed to have control over them."

"So the Cursed One controls the Forbidden Warriros" Ulrich asked.

"Yep." Lucky said.

"So that's why they want me." Ulrich said in a sad voice.

"But you're no good--to them anyways-- without the Forbidden Warriors." Cam pointed out.

"Then they must know some of the Forbidden Warriors." Siayushi concluded.

"They do." Z said. "They know at least three."

"Well how many do we know?" X asked.

"Three as well." Asuma answered.

"Who are they?' Which group are they with?" Ulrich asked.

"They're all superheroes nwo." Z said.

"And they're Asuam, Z, and me." Layon said bluntly.

Perhaps it was the quickness of the answer or the shock that it brought anyways, it stunned the gang and the young adults to hear this news.

"But you're all superheroes. Shouldn't the Forbidden Warriors be from each group?" Sonrick asked.

"Well, once the firs Forbidden Warrios and Cursed One died," Dexter said, "The Forbidden Spells began to search for people who were like the last six. It didn't matter which group they belonged. This actually brought about a new understanding for the warriors. They understood how it felt to be in another's shoes. People weren't happy seeing a superhero that had the Forbidden Supervillains powers."

"So which Forbidden Warrior are you guys?" Cameron asked.

"I'm the Forbidden Superhero." Z said.

"I'm the Forbidden Supervillain." Layon answered.

"And I'm the Forbidden Superpacifighter."

"Wow, so we got all superheroes," Rachel said, "all supervillains, and all superpacifists."

"Actually, ya get everybody with me." Asuma stated.

"How?" Burrick asked.

"Because the warrior's favorite group was the Intergalacticalists. They wanted peace just like he or she did. So the warrior decide to make the Forbidden Pacifighter like him or her." Asuma explained. "Plus it helped the superwarriors show how strong everyone could be if they united."

"Well no wonder they want you." Biggs said.

"Yeah, this must be the reason all of that crap happened to me. "Ulrich said. "Tha'ts why they're going to try and kiill one of you guys."

"Ulrich, we wanted to tell as soon as we found out, but you try telling a nine year old that their best friend and their favorite teacher are suffering because of something cand do." Z said.

"Why didn't you tell me later?"

"We wee going to tell you once you recovered, but then the Ariku thing happened, and we all knew that wasn't a good time to tell you. But then we just didn't want to put that burden on you." Z said.

"To tell the truth, I guess telling me now when I'm with all of my friends is way better whe nI'm just with Cam." Ulrich said more to himself.

"Hey, I thought I made you happy." Cam frowned.

Ulrich smiled. "You do, but it's easier when everyone else is here."

"So we're missing the Forbidden Supernuetralists and the Forbidden Supertitan." Cam stated.

"What's a supertitan?" Dolslik asked.

"That's waht' the bounties call themselves." Rick explained.

"Yeah, those are the two Forbidden Warriors that we're mission." Z said.

"Do y-you got any, any leads?" Burrick asked.

"We think they're in their respective groups, but we're not sure. We know for a fact they're not evil because if they were, they would be an Zestopherucio's side for sure." Layon stated.

"But have they even bathed in the waters?" Kelly asked.

"We're not sure of that." Dexter said.

"Whoever they are," Ulrich said," they could be doing anything. They could be anywhere . . ."

. . .Far away in the Bounty Galaxy of the Transuniversal Universe, there nem were wlaking down an empty city street. The two men on the sides were big and burly, carrying weapons that must've been made to kill. The man in the middle seemed to be nervous and scared. The men stopped abruptly. In front of them was a slim figure, a man's body for sure. His black covered his face. The light from a street lamp cast over his face, showing an eye with bad intentions. the blood red streaks in his hair made him look murderous which fit seeing as his next victim--or victims--was standing in front of him."

"Is the hitman they sent, boss?" the burly man on the right asked. His voice sound just like a dumb goon who only knew how to fight.

"Y-yeah, that's him." the short, frightened man squeaked.

"He's just a little samurai. Our guns'll take care of him." the man on the left boomed.

"Is this all the prtection you hired? I'm insulted." the samurai joked.

"Do you know who we are? We're two of the bes bodyguards fro mthe Evil galaxy of the Marvel Universe."

"When will you ever learn?" the samurai said. "The best bodygurads, hitman, and bountyhunters are at the Bounty Universe." the samurai suddenly appeared in fron of the bodygurad on the right. There was was a flash of silver and blood gushed out of the man as he fell into two halves.

The man that was in the middle yelled in fright as the other bodyguard began shooting at the samurai. The samurai deflected the bullets, and they went flying twoards the burly bodygurad. They flew into the man, and his blood shot out of him as if he were a sprinkler system. Finishing the job, the samurai cut his head off, blood gushing out of the body as it fell to the ground.

"Well, well, well." The samurai said as he turned to the frightened man. "It looks like your two bodyguards are dead." the man was trembling on the ground, ready to meet his Maker. "no are ya gonna make this harder than it has to be? I can take you in alive, for cry out aloud."

"N! If you take me to those people, they'll torture me to death! I betrayed them and let a valuable person slip away!"

"So you'd rath4er let me take your life?" The man nodded with his eyes closed. "Very well." the samurai unsheathed his sword once more, and the whimpering was quickly silenced . . . .

. . . .Meanwhile, a yound man was running in the dark streets with two men chasing after him in hot pursuit. It was the Pacifighter version of the GLAA Galaxy.

"Give it up! we know what you're up to!" one of the chasers panted.

"Then go tell your little master. He'll want to meet the man who got away from him." the runner said.

"Just end this now!" The other chaser tackled the young man to the ground.

"Now tells us, whee's your friend?" the second chaser said.

"I'll never tell!" the man pushed the chaser off of hhim but Chaser 2 threw a kunai at him. The man held up his arm as if to sheild the attack. It cut his wrist, peircing his vein. He yelled as his blood spewed all over the two chasers and himself.

He made a couple of handsighns and began laughing. Instead of bleeding to death, the bleeding completely stopped.

"Hey, that's not normal." the Chaser 1 said stupidly.

"Yeah, whatver's about to happen to you sure isn't normal either."

The chasers seemed to be smoking. "W-what's going on?! His bloods burning us!" Chaser 2 exclaimed as the man's blood ate at their flesh.

"I can turn my blood into acid. A neat trick, if I do say so myself." the bloody man said. The nhe laughed as the two men screamed in agony as their flesh burned away.

The bloody towards a cluster of trees that was jsut outside the city. There were three other people there: A light blue-haired man, a green eye woman, and a tall black haired man.

"You're late." the black haired man stated.

"Sorry, I ran into some trouble." the bloodied young man stated as he gestured to his bloodied clothes.

"So tell us what you found out." the woman urged.

"I got a list of their bounties from the Bounty Adminstration." the bloodied boy said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "It's the top 15 bounties they've placed on the superheroes." It seems normal until you get to number 14."

"Who is it?" The woman asked.

"A weak superhero no doubt. But that's why I wanted you to check it out." the blood-man said as he gazed athe blue haired man.

"It's a new member of the GLAA. They're from the Code Lyoko Universe." the blue haired man answered.

"Isn't Z from that universe?" the woman stated.

"He is, so I decided to se if there is any connection between the two." the blue haired man said. "I sumbled across something while checking this out. This hero named Ulrich. And they seem to be intrested in him."

"So they're trying to get to this Ulrich kid through one of his friends?" the black haired man said.

"So it seems, but is this somehing we should keep an eye out for?" the blue haired man asked.

"Not a close eye, but we should check up on it."

"I'm guessing that will be my job." the bloodied man stated.

"Right." the black haired man confirmed.

"then I know exactly what to do . . ."

. . .Everyone was silent as they thought ofwhat the other two Forbidden Warriors could be upt to.

It was Ulrich who finally broke the silence. "Wherever they are, we have to find them before Ze and the tohers do."

"That's antoher thing," Zuho began, "What's up with Ze and his fmily and that name?"

"Yeah, Ze's family is weird." Sonrick said. "not Ulrich Weird--,"

"I'll take that as a compliment. "Ulrich interjected.

"But creepy and scare weird." Sonrick finished.

"I kenw that question would come up." Z said as he looked at the lush carpet.

And the answere to that question is coming up in the next chapter.

Those scenes were gory, but there wil be even more bloodlier and more violent scenes.

I'll let you wonder about hose two scense you saw, but before I close, here's what happens next:

Ze's family is explained, and secrets of Z, Layon, and Asuma's pasts are revealed . . . but not in that order. Get the full story in the chapter 29: A Crusader for Lucifer: Betrayal, Trickery, and Control.

Now review all you want!


	29. A Crusader for Lucifer

Hey, hey, hey! It's me, Naruto'sramengirl!

Last chapter was sure something. Here's Jeremie with the disclaimer.

Jeremie: Naruto'sramengirl does not own Code Lyoko, Naruto, Zelda, or Pokémon because it would be illogical for a girl her age—

Okay, shut up, Jeremie, no one cares!

So here's Chapter 29: A Crusade for Lucifer: Betrayal, Trickery, and Control

"If we're going to tell you about Ze's family, we should start by telling you about Zestopherucioso." Z said. "Many years ago, there was a powerful super-warrior born to the super-villains who went by the name of Zestopherucioso. He was very powerful and wicked. He built an empire and ruled it with an iron fist. He killed many superheroes and terrorized the other groups. It seemed that no one could defeat him. He began gathering a group of elite super-villains, and let them join his family. He called his family Lucifer's Crusaders. The name fit him because many people thought that he was the son of the Devil. He was the only person who ever came close to ruling the entire world. Then a warrior who many people believe was the Forbidden Super-paci-fighter of that time who challenged him to battle. It was the bloodiest and most violent battle ever to take place, and millions of people died by getting caught in the crossfire. The Forbidden Warrior saw no end to the long battle which had escaladed into a war. The warrior sacrificed their own life to destroy Zestopherucioso, ending his reign with his empire come falling down."

"Wow, do you know long of a paragraph that was?" Odd commented.

"Odd, shut up." Sam and Ulrich both murmured.

"I can see why Zestopherucioso's name was shortened." Hacker said. "It must've made everybody scared just hearing part of it."

"It still does, but now people are starting to get over it." Lucky said.

"How c-come?" Burrick asked.

"Lucifer's Crusaders have never been as destructive as they had been before." Layon answered. "When Zestopherucioso died, his son took became the new leader. Zestopherucio had to rebuild the giant empire from scratch, and take care of other business as well."

"That was no ordinary feat, and leaving that task upon anyone's shoulders is past cruel." Leala added.

"But did he do it?" Aelita asked.

"Nope," Z said, "He didn't rebuild his father's own empire. He decided to build his own, and everyone could tell the difference. While his father ruled with an iron fist, Zestopherucio ruled with a cute and cuddly fist. A fist that gave everyone a friendly punch on the arm."

­

"What?" Dolslik exclaimed.

"You saw how he acts," Asuma replied. "People called him the superhero gone bad. He gets along with everybody and treats his servants, family, friends, and enemies with friendliness and respect. His empire is strong and firm because his attitude brings the best out of everyone. People are willing to die for this man. It's said to be one of the highest honors if you do."

"How do you know all this?" Ulrich asked his old sensei.

Asuma gazed at Ulrich and replied, "Because, Ulrich, I used to be his partner."

Ulrich looked completely lost. "You're lying. What about all of those stories about your superhero days. You couldn't have been evil."

"Well I was, Ulrich. I've been in every group."

"Why?" Ulrich's voice sounded strained.

"Ulrich, you have to remember, I'm a native to the Inter-galactis." Asuma's voice remained calm. "It's a tradition for a Paci-fighter to fight for each group. This way they won't judge so harshly, and they'll know which group they belong in." Ulrich seemed to fell relief but was still troubled. "Z, I think we should move to the next room."

­

"Right," Z said then he turned to Amber. "You know what to do." Amber nodded and exited.

Z stood and beckoned the others to follow. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"To the Floor of Records." Z responded. There was silence the entire trip but not as ominous as the one to Z's office. When they had finally reached their destination, the gang found themselves in a small theater.

They all took seat,. Z took a remote, aimed it at the giant screen, and pressed a button. The screen brightened as three spheres appeared. All three had faces. The one on the left was yellow with squinted eyes and a gray walrus-like mustache. The on in the middle was blue with big eyes and thin black eyebrows. The one on the right was green with a monocle in its left eye while the other was closed and had a short black mustache that curled upwards.

"I say, Z, what brings you here?" the green orb asked.

"Yes, we would like to know. Is something amiss?" the yellow orb's gruff voice added.

"I need you help, Recall Ball." Z answered.

"You do?" the green ball replied. "My, whatever could it be?"

"He wants you to jump off a cliff." The blue ball said.

"My word, why would you need me to do that?"

­

"He doesn't, he wants you to show them a memory, Recall Ball!" the blue ball exclaimed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"These are Observatory Orbs." Z answered. "The yellow one is the Know It All Ball; the blue one is the Wonder Ball—,"

"My favorite." Lucky grinned.

"And the green ball is the Recall Ball." Z finished.

"I'm ready when you need me." The Recall Ball stated.

"Okay, but first, Asuma should give an introduction." Z said.

Asuma sighed. "Hmm, where to begin? Well, me being a Paci-fighter, it was time for me to explore the other galaxies when I turned 15. First I worked for the Neutralists for seven years, then for the Bounties for eight years, then for the Superheroes for five years. In those twenty years of exploring, I committed great deeds, and many of those greatest feats were done when I was a superhero. I enjoyed life as hero, and I felt that belonged there. Then one day, there was great battle. The superheroes were losing badly to the villains, but I tried my best to fight back. Unluckily, I was gravely injured. I cried for help to my fellows superheroes, but they fled away and abandoned me. You'd think they would've helped me, but they ditched me. And that's when he showed up." Asuma turned to the Recall Ball. "Do you recall the day I met Zestopherucio?"

"Why yes, do recall that time. I remember like it was yesterday . . ." The screen with the three balls showed a new scene. It was a younger Asuma who had dark black hair and more color. He was bulkier, but he looked closed to death with a bloodied wound on chest. Blood was all over his face and body. It had flowed onto the ground even. Then a man with great majestic robes approached him.

"So you're still alive?" That's good." The man muttered.

"I know you. You're Zestopherucio." Asuma stated faintly.

"And I have heard of you. You are Asuma the Shogun Meister."

"I guess it's time for me to die." Asuma replied.

Zestopherucio laughed a hearty laugh. "Who said I was going to kill you?"

"Well you're evil, and I'm good."

"So? You're injured. It's bad manners to kill someone when they're mortally wounded, and the fight's over. I'm going to take you to my home and heal you."

Asuma's face was covered with shock. "Why?"

"Because it's good manners to do so." Zestopherucio answered.

"When you do heal me, I'm going to kill you for your stupidity."

"Fine then, it's only good manners for me to heal you, and if that's how you want to repay me, be my guess."

"You are weird." Asuma exclaimed.Zestopherucio smiled. "I'm a superhero gone bad. Will it still be alright?"

"It'll be fine, just fine." Asuma said.

The screen went blank for a second, and then showed the three orbs once again.

"Looks like he loves good manners." Sonrick said.

"Zestopherucio's always been that way. It's hard to believe that he's evil. When I was in recovery," Asuma continued, "he showed me around his empire. I was surprised to see how much his servants loved him. He treated everyone as if they were his family."

"And he's supposed to be the son of the most evil super-villain?" Jeremie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Lucky answered.

"But why does he act that way?" Aelita asked.

"That leads us to the next memory." Asuma said. Addressing the Recall Ball, he said," Do you recall the time Zestopherucio told me why he acted the way he did?"

"Ah yes, why I certainly do remember it." The Recall Ball answered.

The screen showed Asuma who was in bed, his chest bandaged. Zestopherucio was sitting in a chair.

­

"Tell me, Zestopherucio, why did you heal me when you know that I'm a superhero?"

"It was good manners. Which side a person is on in a war should not get in the way of good manners."

"What' the _real _reason you saved me?" Asuma asked.

"I guessed it was because a superhero saved my life."

"Who was it?"

"It was my father's arch enemy actually. My father and I were fighting in a great battle with both of us facing intense damage. My father was healed in no time, but it looked like I would never get better. I was troubling my father more than I should've been. So I ran away so he wouldn't have to worry over me. Along the way, I met my father's enemy. Instead of just killing me, they nursed me back to health. When I asked why, they gave me the answer I gave you. ­

'Good manners'. Guess you could say I've been obsessed with them ever since." Zestopherucio turned to face Asuma. "You're a hundred percent, ya know."

"You're right." Asuma easily got out of the bed. "And now to deal with you." Like a flash of lightning, Asuma was in front of Zestopherucio with a sais in his hand which was close to Zestopherucio's neck.

"So you still want to kill me?"

Asuma smirked as he stepped away. "Nope, I don't have that kind of heart."

"Thank you. So I guess this is goodbye?"

"No, I'm done being a superhero. They betrayed me. Besides, I've never been evil, and it's time that I have." Asuma replied.

"Ya know, they're going to think just the opposite." The well-mannered villain warned.

"I know, but if they wanted me so badly, they shouldn't have ditched me." Asuma retorted.

"Well then. Let me be the first to say welcome to the world of evil. "

"Will it still be alright?" Asuma joked as he remembered what Zestopherucio asked him.

The evil man smirked. "It'll be fine, just fine."

The screen then returned to the three orbs. Everyone was looking at Asuma who was looking at Ulrich. "I don't care if they think I made a bad choice; I care if you think that." Asuma said to the boy.

"I can see why, unfortunately. You were treated better by your own enemy than you comrades. But don't you think decided hastily?"

"That did enter my mind, but his kindness seemed to blot it out." The shogun answered.

"Well go on." Ulrich replied.

"After joining Zestopherucio, it became apparent that I "betrayed" the superheroes. We were a force to be reckoned with, and Zestopherucio's empire was reaching into other galaxies like his father's kingdom. Then my friend learned of the legend of the Cursed One and the Forbidden Lake?"

"I sure do. Here we go."

The screen was showing Zestopherucio and Asuma walking among the castle that was the HQ of the empire.

"I' m bored." Asuma stated.

"Well what do you wanna do, Aussie?" Zestopherucio asked.

­

"I dunno, Zessie, I wanna go on a journey."

"Zessie? Aussie?" Sonrick interrupted. "You guys had nicknames?"

"We were good friends." Asuma tried to defend himself.

­

"Whatever."

The gang went back to watching the memory.

"Why don't we go and check out that Forbidden Lake." Asuma suggested.

"Why?"

"Just to see it that's all. We don't have to take a swim or anything." Asuma said reassuringly.

"Okay, then."

The screen then showed Asuma and Zessie (I don't wanna write that name again) in a dense forest with a vast lake in the middle of it.

"It's so still." Asuma stated.

"Stiller than glass." Zessie added. "It's beautiful too."

"In an ominous way." Asuma pointed out.

"I don't get it. I can hear water running, but the lakes so still." Zessie wondered.

"Maybe it's going so fast that it looks like it's not moving."

"Maybe so…"

Asuma walked towards the lake.

"Aussie, what're you doing?" Zessie said with panic in his voice.

"I'm not going in." Asuma said as he gazed at the lake. "I've just never seen anything like it."

"It is phenomenal." Zessie admitted.

"I wanna go for a swim." Asuma said.

"Well let's go to another lake—." Zestopherucio started.

"No, it's got to be here."

"But this is the only lake here!" Zessie exclaimed.

"I want to swim in it." Asuma seemed to be possessed.

"You just said you weren't going to go in it! I can't let you do that—you could die!"

­

"Just trust me."

" ...Okay." a defeated Zestopherucio said.

Asuma stepped into the lake, and the sound of running water instantly stopped. Asuma felt no pain. He waded to the middle of lake and eventually had to swim there.

"Are you alright?!" Zessie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well come back!" Zessie yelled, very worried.

Asuma started swimming towards Zessie when something grabbed his foot.

"What's taking so long?!" Zessie cried.

"Something's got my foot, hold on!" Asuma bellowed.

He grabbed whatever was holding his foot. He was filled with dread when he realized what it was.

­

Then Zestopherucio gave loud cry. "Asuma! Behind you!" Asuma turnedaround, only to confirm his worst fear the dead bodies of all the people who went into the lake were rising to the surface. "I'm coming to help."

"No you're not!" Asuma yelled. "Stay away" the shogun tried to swim to the surface but the corpses grabbed him and weighted him down. They started pulling him underwater. Asuma was holding his breath while trying to fight his way out of the grasp of the thousands of corpses. He had no choice but to let his breath go, only find out that he could breathe underwater.

The water then began to move so fast that is seemed that it wasn't moving at all, but Asuma could tell because the water was slamming into him. It was piercing his body. But why wasn't he bleeding from the small holes in his body that they created. Asuma realized that they water was going so fast that it couldn't possibly make a hole. Asuma just wanted to die.

The bodies had finally pulled him to the surface floor. He could see a giant ball of light resting at the bottom. The corpses let go of him as the ball began to rise towards him. It engulfed him as it rose to the center of the lake.

Then Asuma's pain was dramatically increased. It felt that something was entering his body and it caused tremendous pain. If felt like fire that was burning his entire body. Then the light faded away. Asuma's body rose to the surface of the lake. The corpses grabbed him and carried him to shore. Zestopherucio looked as if he was suffering a heart attack as he watched his friend being laid onto the ground. While the carcasses went back to their water grave, Zestopherucio went over to his friend's unconscious form.

­

"Asu—Asuma?" he murmured Asuma stirred. Zestopherucio gave a sigh of relief. He picked up Asuma's body fireman style (it would be weird to say 'bridal') and realized right away that he was completely dry. He then made his way for the jet they took to go home.

The scene was finally over. "So what happened after that?" Ulrich asked.

"I became very sick." Asuma answered. "People thought I was on my death bed. It took three weeks for me to get better. When I went back to fighting, Zestopherucio and I noticed that I was gaining a lot of superpowers. We finally concluded that I became the Forbidden Paci-fighter. To me, it was a great achievement. But I never knew what it meant to Zestopherucio. He became very distant. We were close to conquering our universe. Then one day he told me to leave. Do you recall that time, Recall Ball?"

"Yes, I do." The screen then showed Asuma and Zestopherucio face to face outside.

­

"What's going on with you?" Asuma asked.

"I'm going through sometimes right now." Zessie answered.

"But why do you want me to leave?"

"You don't need me, and I don't need you."

"What?!"

"Leave, before I have to use force."

"You're not making sense." Asuma said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Zestopherucio stepped away. "The next time I see you, we're enemies."

"But why?"

"One of us, will have to kill the other." Zestopherucio was showing no emotion.

"WHY?!"

"It's fate. I don't like it at all, but I want you to give it your all." Zessie said.

"I don't understand."

"Will it still be alright?"

"It'll be . . . fine . . .just fine." Asuma said defeated. The screen turned black.

"We fought a lot those next years. . . .but we always held back. I don't think _he_ knew why we had to kill each other. But I know for a fact, that it is fate." Asuma said.

"That's . . . . it must've been really hard." Burrick stated.

­

"It was. It still is. But it's got to be done."

"Just imagine if that were to one of us." Leon stated.

"I don't know you guys that well, but I couldn't do that to one of you guys." Zeke said. They all murmured in agreement.

Then Amber came back with Franz Hopper right behind her.

"Hey, dad." Aelita chirped as she saw her father.

"Hello, everyone. I take it that you must have finished your story." Franz turned to Asuma. Asuma nodded.

"What're you doing here?" Jeremie asked the older genius.

"Never mind that now. I think Z needs to tell you something."

"I do. I'll tell you all about Zestopheruse, how I got my Forbidden Powers, and why I hate Zestopheruse so much. And I'll tell you in one story."

"Wow, that's gonna be some story." Sonrick commented.

Z rolled his eyes. "Well Zestopheruse is, of course, the son of Zestopherucio. He's nothing like his father. But he has affected Zestopheruse's life. Zestopheruse doesn't do torture or fight an enemy when they're down, but his want to take over the world and make superheroes his prisoners that led him to let go of some of the thing his dad taught him. The GLAA was just starting out. Zestopheruse could see that is would cause danger if the superheroes banded together so he created his own group called the LSV which stand for the League of Super Villains. Even then the GLAA was still growing stronger. So the villains thought that the only way to destroy the GLAA was to get rid of the leader and founder of the group--me. I find it funny that they thought an eighteen-year old was such a big threat, but just look at the trouble they're going through to get a fourteen-year old." Ulrich gave a little smirk.

"But they did." Z continued. "So they devised a plan to turn my friends against me so I wouldn't have anywhere to go. They created a clone that beat my brother to a bloody pulp, "cheated" on Leala who was my girlfriend at the time, and pissed my friends off to oblivion. They were careful to make sure I was nowhere near the clone when doing these things, and I took all of the consequences. They took everything from me, I was alone. Recall Ball, do you recall the time when I officially met Zestopheruse?"

"Why of course." the orb answered.

The screen then showed a much younger Z whose black hair was longer sitting on the sidewalk with his face in his hands.

Then a man who seemed to be in his mid-fifties came strolling by. Z sat up and looked into the man's eyes.

"What do you want?" Z groaned.

"I'm just wondering why a young man your age is sitting on the side of the road like a bum." the man answered.

"Well it's none of your business old man."

"But if there's something I can do, allow me to help."

"Why do you care?"

"I hate to see an individual with so much potential waste his life. Perhaps telling someone will ease your mind."

"My girlfriend left me, my brother hates me, and my friend won't even look at me."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know! They claim that I hurt them in some way! But I never did any of that stuff, but they won't believe me."

"Ahh, maybe they don't want to associate with you for some reason, so they are trying to make you look like a jerk, when you're not."

"But why?"

"Who know. Jealousy? Annoyance? Some people are just that way."

"Either way, I have nowhere else to go. They don't want to me as a roommate anymore."

"I know we're still strangers, but perhaps you can stay at me place for one day, to refresh yourself."

" . . . I couldn't do that."

"OH, but I insist."

"Just for one day, and that's it." Z got up and followed the man to his house.

"A week flew by, and I became good friends with Zestopheruse, by I never knew it was him until . . ." the older Z said.

"I've known you so well now, mister . . .?" the younger Z said.

" . . . Zestopheruse."

Z'a eyes widened. "And you knew the whole time?"

"Yes, I knew you were Z anyways." Zestopheruse said.

Z glared at him. "I'm leaving."

"But why? I haven't done anything wrong. I've been your friend. I've shown you mercy. I could've killed you when you were that side walk, but I didn't. I helped you." Zestopheruse pointed out.

"Why exactly did you help me?"

"Because I fell sorry for you . . .plus I was bored, and I wondered what it would be like if we were on the same side."

"The same side?" a puzzled Z said.

­

"I'm not forcing you to join or anything, but would you like to see the LSV with you own eyes? This way, you can see that I have no intentions of harming you."

Z thought about it. "I'm not joining you, but I do want to see the LSV." Z said.

"Then it's settled."

"I could tell that the villains were hesitant to have me there. I had dinner with his family who were "kind" to me. Then the next I knew, Zestopheruse was teaching me how to fight better. Then he slowly reeled me in." the real Z said.

"We were devastated when we found out that Z was evil." Leala said.

"We kind of blamed ourselves for not giving him a chance." Lucky added.

"But it was hard accepting that a clone did it." Z pointed out. "I only joined because they believed me, and I thought I had nowhere else to go. Zestohperuse noticed that I was in so deep that I'd do whatever he told me to. So he decided to tell me about the legend. And of course, I said yes." The plan was for me to die, but it didn't work out that way as you can tell. He was outraged to know that I survived, but he did a good job hiding it from me. He became elated when he found out that I was the Forbidden Superhero. He started using me more to defeat his enemies. I was in too deep to care what my friends said when they found out. I kept telling myself that they would never forgive me. I was being fed Zestopheruse's lies as he slowly brainwashed me. I couldn't get out of it . . . then all it took was a dream to snap me out of it. Do you recall the wierd dream I had?" Z asked the ball.

"Yes, yes I remember quite well." the orb answered.

Z was sitting on a bench nodding off to sleep. He had been sitting there trying to think things over until he had drifted off to sleep . . .

. . . Z had woken up in his dream, sitting on the same bench as well. However, he was in a schoolyard, and there were kids playing all sorts of games. Then a soccer ball came soaring and hit him in the gut.

A little boy about eighty years old with short untidy brown hair came running towards him.

Ulrich took a sharp intake of breath. "That's--."

"Yep." Z said right away.

"Sorry, can I have my ball back?" the boy chirped. Z gave him the ball. The younger Ulrich frowned. "What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Just lonely and confused. Now run along now."

"But why do you feel that way?"

"Did your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers."

"Yeah, but you won't do anything to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're not that kind of person."

"How would you know?"

"How would I not know? You're Z, I know you."

"But I don't know you."

"Right." Ulrich said sarcastically.

Z chuckled, "Whatever." _'Here I go, opening up to another stranger.' _Z thought. "My old friends are mad at me for things that I didn't do. So I made new ones, and they don't like my old friends."

"Your new friends didn't like you at first, did they?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Did your old friends ever forgive you?"

­

"No, but they'll never forgive me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well . . ."

"Ah ha! See? Leala, Lucky, Layon, Dexter, and Amber cant' stay mad at you forever. You guys have been best friends for years."

"How do you--but I don't kn . . . ho yeah, you're supposed to know ME." Z exclaimed.

Ulrich looked at him puzzled. "Maybe you're just losing your mind. But you should leave those old friends. They could just be using you. Go back to Leala and the others. They'll want you back."

Z studied Ulrich's face. "You're right. I should leave them . . .and join my real friends." Z said.

"Good. By the way. Mr. Dragmaster, you look A LOT younger. Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

"Dragmaster? My last name's Dragon."

"I know, but that what I call you, duh." with that, Ulrich ran off.

" . . . Weird." Z finally said . . .

. . . Z woke up on his bench. He rose quickly and made his way to his soon to be old HQ. He was weirded out by the dream, but he knew what he must do. He was going back to his real friends.

"I told Zestopheruse, and he was pissed. He tried to have me killed, but I managed to run away. We met again, he told me of his entire plan. I can never forgive him." Z said.

"He's nothing like his dad in good manners, huh?" Odd said.

"You got that right." Z smirked.

­

"So tell us about Zestopher." Ulrich said.

"Well--." Layon started.

"Lemme guess, he got to you." Ulrich said.

"Yes, but it's more thrilling if I tell you.

"

"If you say so." Zeke said.

"If you remember, Z said that the clone of him had sent me to the hospital. When I was there, the others visited me very often. Practically everyday. When I got out, they looked to me as the leader of the GLAA. I was the one who thought that it couldn't have been Z who done those terrible things after while. We tried everything to get Z back. Z came back, Zestopheruse and the others came too, and there was bloody battle and I was a severely hospitalized again. Z and the others visited practically everyday, but Z was gaining his old position in the group again. He was the leader again. Slowly, they stopped visiting me . . . except for Z. That's what big brothers are for. The GLAA was growing rapidly, and Z was so busy, that he hardly saw me as well. When I finally got out, I noticed that whenever I did something well, Z got the credit. I shrugged it off. Soon I was just a shadow of my brother. I became jealous and mad, but he never wanted it. He tried to give me the credit, but I tried to act as if it didn't matter anyways."

"Wow, that must've tough, Uncle." Zeke commented.

"It was annoying too."

"Get ready, Zestopher's about to come in." X said.

"Oh whatever!" Layon exclaimed. "I was very angry and jealous. I was pissed that I had become Z's shadow. One day we were fighting Zetsopher's army, and I had managed to fight him. I was moments away from killing him but I couldn't do it because I was sure Z would get the praise. Recall Ball, do you remember when I couldn't kill Zestopher?"

"Why yes, I do recall that time."

The screen showed Zestopher on the ground, his chest mortally wounded.

"Go on," he breathed," finish me."

Layon stared at him, his sword prepared to stab him in his chest. Then Z came to see what was going on.

"Good, Leon, we've finally got one of those Lucifer warriors. Go ahead, do it." Z urged.

Layon just stared at Zestopher." I . . . I can't.

"Why?"

"You do it."

"But you did all the work--."

"And you'll get the praise. That' how it's always been."

"I never wanted it."

"Looks like the little brother is done following his big brother around, huh?" Zestopther joke.

"Shut up!" Z barked.

"He's got a point. I'm tired of being your shadow. When I go on missions, I'm helping you."

"I'll let you go on solo missions. On group mission, you can be the leader."

"That's no enough. I need you and your friends to give me my own identity, my own life.

"My friends?" They're your friends too?"

"Then why don't hey give me the appreciation I deserve?"

"I don't know. We'll talk to them.

­

"My, my. How the hard worker isn't getting paid what he should?"

"Look, you just lay there and wait to die."

"Whatever."

"Layon, please don't do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"Like leave."

"But I need to . . . to find where I stand so I can find myself."

"But you can't."

"I have to, so I can be happy."

"But why?"

" . . . Because I can't be around you or I'll go mad. I'm just jealous of everything you have and I don't. I don't deserve to be a superhero, so I need to get all of this straightened out . . . . I'm sorry, but that's how it's gonna be."

Z and Layon weren't looking at each other. Z looked as if he was about to break down. "Fine. If it makes you happy." Layon sheathed his sword and left.

Z looked at Zestopher who was crying real tears. "What's wrong with you?" Z barked.

"It's just so sad to watch a family break up." he said.

Z glared. "Shut up! I'm going to silence you forever!"

"Go ahead, I'm too sad to care . . . Poor Layon, he's so miserable and jealous."

­

"You don't know what he's going through; why do you feel sorry for him?"

"You don't know either." Zestopher stated, his tone, suddenly normal.

Z hung his head. "Yeah." he admitted.

"But I do. My father get's all the credit for everything I do. He'll get credit for me not dying today. I don't care though, I love my father."

"Your father was a creep! And who said I wasn't going to finish you?" Z yelled.

Zestopher stood up, as if he didn't have a fatal wound. "You're right. My father is an ugly vicious monster. But it's hard to be sexy when you're evil. At least we have charm and cool hair. Of course you know why you can't kill me now. Your brother needs to work on his technique." with that Zestopher walked away.

The gang turned to the Layon before them again. "Zestopher found me after his wound from the day healed. He told me that he liked (not like that pervs) me, and he wanted to be my friend. I didn't say anything, but I forgot that he used to be my enemy. As you can see Zestopher is a very joking person. He just wanted to have fun. He's more like his grandfather, as you can see. He's very forgiving too. When he forgave me for almost killing him I had to say yes. I joined just to see what was so weird about him that made him different from other villains."

"Wow, he acts like a kid." Cedric said.

"Yep, but sometimes he can be very serious and emotionless." Z pointed out. "You now how quickly his mood changed when he was talking to me."

"Very weird indeed." Jeremie commented.

"When we found out Layon was against us, we knew it was the work of Zestopher." Leala said.

"I was too devastated to fight him." Z said.

"When we fought him and the rest of the villains, we could see that Layon was getting worse by the second." Amber added.

­

Layon hung his head. "It's easy to see why I'm the Forbidden Super-villain. I always thought that the enemy deserved death and not a second chance. That's just how a villain thinks too. I was in very deep. My want to surpass my brother had consumed me. That's when I found out that he had bathed in the Forbidden Waters. Recall Ball--."

"I remember." The orb said as the screen switched to another scene. Layon, Zestopher, and Zestopher's father and grandfather wee eating dinner. They were all laughing at something.

"But ya know what?" Layon said as he calmed himself, "My brother never told me how he has so many more superpowers than before."

"he didn't tell you?" Zestopheruse exclaimed with a shoked expression.

"Yeah, why? Do you know?"

Zestohperuse went back to eating with a smirk on his face.

"Do you?" Layon questioned again.

"Well, yes." Zestopehr answered with his serious face.

"How?'

"He took a dip in the Forbidden Lake, and the rest is history." Zestopherucio informed him.

Layon took a minute to soak it in. "You mean to tell me that my brother is a Forbidden Warrior?"

"Mm-hmm." Zessie said.

"Which one?"

"He's the Forbidden Superhero." Zestopheruse said, still smirking.

Layon glared at his food.

"Is something the matter, Layon?" Zestopher asked.

"I want to got the Forbidden Lake." he said as he rose from his seat.

"No way!" Zestopher said, rising too."

"That's absurd." Zesotpherucio added.

"I don't care. This may the chance I'm looking for. This maybe how I can show everyone that I'm just as good as my brother, and that I'm differetn from him."

"Does it mean that much to you?" Z's nemesis asked.

"Yes, it does."

Zestopher use turned to his father and son. "What do you think? He wants pave his own path like any other warrior."

"You do know that you could die?" Zestopherucio wanted.

"Uh-huh."

"The most painful death ever." Zestopher added.

"I need to do this."

" . . . need to do this."

­

" . . . I furess so. Zestopher said reluctantly.

"With the way Zestopheruse added, I guess he tought that this was a chanced to get rid of you." Doug speculated.

"Of course. He was suprised to see that I had survived."

"When I found out that I was the Forbidden Supervillain, Ik enw I had to do one more thing, and that was to fight Z." Layon stated. "When we finally did, it was obvious that he was the superior. He was even holding back I became so obsessed with beating him, that he became the only person I ever fought. Then one day, Zesopher and I were fighitng Z and the others. Z was the only enemy left for us to defeat. It was one-on-one between him and me . . . I finally defeated im. When I turned to Layon, he had that emotionless look on his face. He said that I was weak, useless, and pathetic. Then he tried to kill me. I was tired from the last battle so he quickly defeated me. Before he sent the last attack, Z save me, and we escaped. I was in the hospital again. But unlike last time, my friends practically move in with me." There was silence for a few seconds, and sniffling could be heard. Everyone turned towards the sound, to find Odd and Snorick "crying."

"That was so beautiful." Odd commented.

"My favorite part was when Layon came home, finally." Sornick said.

Everyone laughed. When things had finally calmed down, the adults explained Zestos next.

"There's not much to say bout him. He's one of the greatest swordsman that ever lived." Z said. "He gained his father's sense of showing no feelings. He keeps to himself. If there's one thing he cares for, it's his many pupil that he's trained. He has taught many warriors to become some of the most skilled assassins, boutny hunters, and swordsmen."

"They even call him The Great Master."

"So he loves o see his knowledge and power be absorbed by students and watch them grow?" Jeremie concluded.

"Exactly. He has one of the most feared armies ever." Dexter said.

"Well what about Zes?" Amby asked.

"He's evil no doubt." Aber said." He lovers torture and mass killing of people. Remeer how we told yo uthat the supertians desomated the neutrallists? Well they fianlly rebuilt and he foudn out that they had inforamation that could help him. So he made a request for the Bounties repeat their because they wouldn't tell him. So he made a request for the Bounties repeat their because they wouldn't tell him. Many fo the titans were against this, but the one that weren't destroyed much the Nuetral Galaxies. Thankfully, it wasn't like last time."

"Now tha'ts evil." Hacker stated.

That's just the beginning. Because the titans were different views of whether or not they should've done that, violence broke at, and the titans had civil war. It was horrible."

"I don't wanna hear, anymore about his guy." Cedric stated.

"Well then, let me tell you about Z and Maleena," Ulrich said. "I'm going to keep short because I want you to see how evil they are by the things the ydid to me when we go back to our own universe. Ze has been obsessed with getting me to join them. He's gone as far as to torture my loved ones. You know what he's going to do next. He's very stong, and it's always been hard ­

fighting him. But his sister, Maleena, is worst. She "likes" me so she always flirts with me--at least she tries to. I know for a fact that she came up with the paln to get rid of Mr. Tamiyashi and Ariku. I hae her more than I hate Ze. She makes Sissi look like . . . I don't know."

"Like Ymi?" Dolslik joked.

"Yeah, but just a little bit worse than Yumi, and that just shows you how wicked she is."

" . . . Do you know waht you just said?" Sonrick asked.

"What?"

"About comparing Sissi to Yumi."

"Oh! Well it's true! She's just that evil! And I'm actually glad that I dont have to see her everyday at school unlike Sissi's . . . it still makes want to puke though."

"Ulrich you're mis--." Sonrick b egan before Dolslik cut him off.

"Just leave it alone. So that's all we need to know about Lucifer's Crusaders?"

"Pretty much." Dexter answered.

"Now I'm sure you guys want to ask us one more question." Z said. The gang looked at him with puzzled looks. "let me give you a hint: Zestopheruse brought it up." Aelita's face lit up follwed by the other's.

"Oh yeah! How does Xana know you?"

"Franz Hopper, have the floor." Z announce.

"Hmm . . ." the scientist said." where to begin."

You'll have t ofind that out on the next chapter, and seeing Franz Hopper's telling this story, I'll let him tell you people's what happened.

Franz: In the next chapter, secrets about Xana's past and mine are revealed as I tell the gang how Xana know Z and the tohers so well. Someone even finds out a family bond that they share with someone. Find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 30: The Demon Known as Xana

Thanks Mr. Franz. Now review!


	30. The Demon Known as Xana

Hey, everybody! Very informative, that last chapter. And this is even more informative.

I don't own Code Lyoko, Zelda, Poekmon, or Naruto, so quit asking me!

So here it is.

Chapter 30: The Demon Known as Xana

Franz sat there, thinking. "I'm going to start from the very beginning." he said. "Before I new lyoko or Xana. I was a scientist who owned the now abandoned factory. One day, an old colleague of min called me, and said that he had found something interesting. Now my friend, Stephen was his name, was the best astronomer and inventor so I kenw to take him serious. I went over to his lab where I took a peak into his telescope that was well ahead of its time like all of his inventions. What I saw was a planet outside of the Milky Way. I could tell it was very big seeing as I could spot so easily although it was far away. We began discussing what he should, and he decided to alert a government official he was good friends with. We had no idea that this official was a spy of Zestopheruse's. We didn't even know him. The spy told Zestopheruse, and he took action. He made it look as if he was a great scientist who had a high position in the government. He told us that he too spotted the planent, and was planning to go there with a spacecraft that he invented. He befriend and persuaded us to join him and his lacky. When we got there, strange and powerful beasts roamed the land. Somehow, Stephen and I were able to tame these beasts. Upon further exploration, we stumbled upon intelligent life form. They looked somewhat like humans except they were taller, stronger, and had some creature-like features. They were race far more intelligent and powerful than any other race. They were Lyokians."

"So Lyoko was actually a planet.?" Aelita replied.

"Was? It still is." Leala said.

"Anyways, Stephen loved the Lyokoians, and got along well. Zestopheruse was more interested in their technology. We wre observing a machine that could convert Lyokian crystals into energy to strengthen them. Recall Ball, do you remember when Zestopheruse and his spy turned us?"

"Why yes." the ball answered."

The screen then showed a younger Franz with three other men and people of all kinds of hues. The younger Franz turned to a red haired man and said, "Their technology is so great, Stephen."

"Yes, it sure is."

"So it this the source to your great power, King Arbatros?" Zestopheruse turned to a richly dressed alien.

"Yes." boomed the king.

"So they had a king?" Doug said.

"Yes." Franz responded.

"I would love to see this machine in action." Zestopheruse exclaimed.

"It's shame that you can't. There's no Lyokokian who needs strengthening."

"Oh, but I think I will."

King Arbatros had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." In mone second, the king was knocked off of his feet.

Some of the Lyokians came to the king's aid and attacked Zestopheruse who easily defeated them with the help of a few Lyokians.

"It seems that some of subjects aren't loyal to you, Arbatross. Take away those who oppose me and teach, them a lesson, and bring the prisoner I've been talking to." Zestopheruse ordered.

"Wha'ts going on?!" Stephen exclaimed.

"I'm taking over this planet."

"But why? What will you gain out of such thing?" Franz asked.

"Power. And I'll share it with you if sware your alleignce to me." Zestopheruse replied.

"Never!" the two scientists yelled.

"Very well. Take these two simpletons away after they witness the rebirth of the greatest demon to ever taint this Lyokian soil."

Being escorted by two Lyokian traitors, a dark orange Lyokian with black hair and one red and black eye each walked over to Zestopheruse.

"Ah, I see you don't dissappoint." the demon said.

"Of course I don't And if become my servant, this planet will be yours."

"Of course I swear alliegeance to you. Once I step out of that machine, my power will be because of you. You'll be like a father to me."

"Good, Xana."

"How come his skin is orange there, but when we fought him, his skin was red?" Yoshi asked.

"Xana is possessing someone's body now. And the chagnes that you've seen show you that he's gainign more control and getting used to it." Franz explained.

Xana stepped into the machine as a fellow Lyokian pulled the lever. The crystal that was placed in a pod became electricity that was the absorbed by Xana. When was over Xana laughed.

"I can feel my new found powers coursing through my veins."

"Then it worked." Zestopheruse stated. "And now we'll take over this world." the screen then shoved the three balls.

"They quickly dominated the planet. They were going to execute Stephen, the former king, and me, but Arbatros saved us, and we escaped. But Arbatros died saving us. He was a good king. Stephen escaped by faking our own deaths, so Zestopheruse dind't send anyone to Earht to search for us. A couple years passed, and Xana with his master were planning on conquering next. I found out because a Lyokian secretly sent me a message, hoping that I could help. But I didn't know what to do."

"And that's wehn help arrived." Amber said.

"Like waht do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"About that time, we had arrived on the scene." Lucky said. "We were immarture kids about to start middle school at Kadic.

"You all went to Kadic?" the original Lyoko Gang exclaimed.

"Yep." Leala said. "Lucky, Z, and me were boarders."

"And Dexter and I were day students." Amber answered.

"Layon wasn't there because he was a year younger than me and couldn't go to Kadic." Z said.

"We all quickly became best friends." Amber said. "One day, Z told us about how there was supposed to a tunnel somewhere in the river where the bridge to the factery was. If take the tunnel, you would end up in a mountainous region where you could get superheroes. This mountain was called The Mountain Beginnings. We thought it was just a story, but jone day Lucky and Z said that they saw what a looked like a tunnel an the wall of the river. We took a look and went through it. Recall Ball, do you remember when we went to the Mountain of New Beginnings?"

"Certainly I do."

The screen showed the five adults as teenagers. They were walking in a cave.

"And what's this mountain supposed to do again?" Dexter asked Z.

"It will give us superpowers."

"Yes." Z said, sounding annoyed."

"Just one question. How'd you find this place?"

"Well while Lucky was flirting with soem girls, I got bored and took a swim, and I kinda found out it by accident." Z said.

Dexter frowned at him. "Yeah, it was easy to spot seeing as it's so well hidden. It's not like it blends in with its surroundings so well."

"Okay, so I went looking for it; I didn't think I would find it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dexter said. "This better be worth it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's kind of impossible to take a tunnel that's right in the middle of a city, and end up at a mountain."

"Then why did you come?"

"He couldn't leave his precious. Amber alone." Lucky joked.

"NO! I just . . . didn't want to be alone." Dexter blushed.

"Somebody's blushing." Leala smirked.

"Whatever! We should just turn around, we're getting nowhere!"

"Oh come on!" Z exclaimed.

"Look, I think we should take a vote on wheter we continue or not." 

"well I vote that we go on." Z said defiantly.

"We go back to school." Dexter stated.

"What about you, Lucky?" Z said hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be late meeting Malissa for dinner. You know me, there's nothing worse than skipping a date with a pretty girl." Lucky replied.

"I don't see why you care. I think I'm saving her time seeing as she's gonna dump you three days from now." Z said.

"That hurts, Z." Lucky frowned. "In fact, I vote we go home."

"See? Even the weird one agrees." Dexter said.

"I'm not weird. I . . . just don't act normal."

"What about you Amber." Dexter just knew she would want to go ome.

"I dunno."

Dexter's happy face faltered. "What?"

"I've never been on an adventure before. There might not be a mountain ahead, but we could find something valuable." Amber spoke up. Dexter frowned.

"See what ya did, Amber?" Lucky said. "You broke the nerd's heart."

"Shut up, Lucky!" Dexter shouted."

"And it's all up to Leala. Go on, tell everyone that you want to go on." Z beamed.

"Actually, I don't." Leala said. Z looked at Leala as if she were mad. "I have a test to study for."

"So, study later."

"But I need more time."

"But I thought you believed me."

"You're making this harder than it has to be!"

"Fine! Just pull the knife you just stuck into my back!"

"Huh?" Leala exclaimed.

"I trusted you, but you betrayed me!" Z said as he poijted at her.

"But I need to make a good grade!"

"It's always abou you isn't it? Don't I have a say in this relationship?!"

"What relationship?!"

"The one that doesn't exist, but everyone thinks we have one!" Z explained.

"You mean you two aren't going out?!" Amber panicked.

"They quickly dominated the planet. They were going to execute Stephen, the former king, and me, but Arbatros saved us, and we escaped. But Arbatros died saving us. He was a good king. Stephen escaped by faking our own deaths, so Zestopheruse dind't send anyone to Earht to search for us. A couple years passed, and Xana with his master were planning on conquering next. I found out because a Lyokian secretly sent me a message, hoping that I could help. But I didn't know what to do."

"And that's wehn help arrived." Amber said.

"Like waht do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"About that time, we had arrived on the scene." Lucky said. "We were immarture kids about to start middle school at Kadic.

"You all went to Kadic?" the original Lyoko Gang exclaimed.

"Yep." Leala said. "Lucky, Z, and me were boarders."

"And Dexter and I were day students." Amber answered.

"Layon wasn't there because he was a year younger than me and couldn't go to Kadic." Z said.

"We all quickly became best friends." Amber said. "One day, Z told us about how there was supposed to a tunnel somewhere in the river where the bridge to the factery was. If take the tunnel, you would end up in a mountainous region where you could get superheroes. This mountain was called The Mountain Beginnings. We thought it was just a story, but jone day Lucky and Z said that they saw what a looked like a tunnel an the wall of the river. We took a look and went through it. Recall Ball, do you remember when we went to the Mountain of New Beginnings?"

"Certainly I do."

The screen showed the five adults as teenagers. They were walking in a cave.

"And what's this mountain supposed to do again?" Dexter asked Z.

"It will give us superpowers."

"Yes." Z said, sounding annoyed."

"Just one question. How'd you find this place?"

"Well while Lucky was flirting with soem girls, I got bored and took a swim, and I kinda found out it by accident." Z said.

Dexter frowned at him. "Yeah, it was easy to spot seeing as it's so well hidden. It's not like it blends in with its surroundings so well."

"Okay, so I went looking for it; I didn't think I would find it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dexter said. "This better be worth it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's kind of impossible to take a tunnel that's right in the middle of a city, and end up at a mountain."

"Then why did you come?"

"He couldn't leave his precious. Amber alone." Lucky joked.

"NO! I just . . . didn't want to be alone." Dexter blushed.

"Somebody's blushing." Leala smirked.

"Whatever! We should just turn around, we're getting nowhere!"

"Oh come on!" Z exclaimed.

"Look, I think we should take a vote on wheter we continue or not." 

"well I vote that we go on." Z said defiantly.

"We go back to school." Dexter stated.

"What about you, Lucky?" Z said hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be late meeting Malissa for dinner. You know me, there's nothing worse than skipping a date with a pretty girl." Lucky replied.

"I don't see why you care. I think I'm saving her time seeing as she's gonna dump you three days from now." Z said.

"That hurts, Z." Lucky frowned. "In fact, I vote we go home."

"See? Even the weird one agrees." Dexter said.

"I'm not weird. I . . . just don't act normal."

"What about you Amber." Dexter just knew she would want to go ome.

"I dunno."

Dexter's happy face faltered. "What?"

"I've never been on an adventure before. There might not be a mountain ahead, but we could find something valuable." Amber spoke up. Dexter frowned.

"See what ya did, Amber?" Lucky said. "You broke the nerd's heart."

"Shut up, Lucky!" Dexter shouted."

"And it's all up to Leala. Go on, tell everyone that you want to go on." Z beamed.

"Actually, I don't." Leala said. Z looked at Leala as if she were mad. "I have a test to study for."

"So, study later."

"But I need more time."

"But I thought you believed me."

"You're making this harder than it has to be!"

"Fine! Just pull the knife you just stuck into my back!"

"Huh?" Leala exclaimed.

"I trusted you, but you betrayed me!" Z said as he poijted at her.

"But I need to make a good grade!"

"It's always abou you isn't it? Don't I have a say in this relationship?!"

"What relationship?!"

"The one that doesn't exist, but everyone thinks we have one!" Z explained.

"You mean you two aren't going out?!" Amber panicked.

"We've been living a lie!" Lucky screamed.

"Tha'ts impossible!" Dexter said.

"Z, shut up!" Leala ordered.

"Fine! but it's going to be your fault when Dexter dies!"

"I'm going to die?" the genius whimpered.

"Yes. You and me will be in the middle of stick up, and the crook's going to say, 'Freeze, put your hands in the air!' and you'll say somehting like, 'That's impossible, we can't freeze and put our hands up at the same time.' Then the guy will shoot you for being such a nerd. And I could've prevented it if I had superpowers!"

"You're being insane." Leala mumbled.

"If Dexter dies, does that leave Amber all alone?" Lucky responded.

"Yes, Lucky, Amber will not get married because her fiance died." Z answered.

"Fiance?! When did I become engaged?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Shut up, you kmnow you like it." Lucky smirked.

"This will even affect my love life." Z went on. "I'll have to date some ugly low life."

"Well what about Leala?" Lucky asked as if he believed what Z was saying.

"How could I marry the same woman who trashed my life?"

" . . . Good point." Lucky admitted.

"Wait a minute. Does this mean you'd have to date Isabella?" Aber blurted.

"Oh no the heck it doesn't!" Leala yelled. Z looked at Leala's demon-like face. Then he looked at Amber's devious one which winked at him.

Catching on, Z said. "Actually I will have to date and even marry her. She'll probably be better too. At least I can tell my twelve kids and my 36 grandchildren how and ugly skank was a better friend than my backstabber of a best friend. I think I'll ask her out--."

"I CHANGE MY MIND!!" Leala bellowed.

"You do?" Z said.

"Yes."

"But why?" Dexter exclaimed.

"Who cares about good grades?! We should be getting rid of evil! And we'll start with Delmas." the girl hissed.

So they kids turned around and headed back for whatever was at the end of the cave. When they got there, they were in a mountainous region, and right in front of them was a giant mountain. It looked as if it were taller than Mt. Everest. It held the kids in awe with its majestic might.

"And you said it didn't exist." Z smirked at Dexter.

"Whatever!" Dexter glared.

"Well let's go up touch it!" Lucky said.

"Superpowers, here I come!" Z ran over to the mountain, followed by the others."

"After they walked and explored the base of the mountain, Amber asked. "Do you guys fell any different?"

" . . . Not really." Z said disappointed.

"Wait! I feel something!" Lucky exclaimed.

"What is it?" Leal said as she, Aber, and Z turned twoards him. Dexter was buying it.

"You don't fell anything."

"Yes I do. It's getting stronger." Lucky retorted.

"What is it?!" Z said, delighted.

"Hold on, it's bulking up." Lucky said. _'Suckers!' _Lucky thought.

"We're not suckers!" Dexter retorted.

"What?" Lucky said, sounding scared.

"You just called us suckers."

"No he didn't." Aber said.

"But I though it." Lucky admitted.

"Huh?" Leala said.

"Dexter! You just read Lucky's mind!" Z exclaimed. "Read mine!"

Dexter was about to say what he was saying when Lucky interjected. "I know what he's thinking! He's thinking how Leala would look in a bathing suit."

Z punched Lukcy so hard that he flew away about ten feet. "Wow! I beat Lucky up with one punch!" Z yelled. "I have superstrenght!" he said while he jumped with glee. He jumped into sky and didn't come down. "I didn't come down." I can fly!" Z yelled again.

"You alright?" Amber aksed as she held out a hand for him to help him up."

"I'll be fine." he grabbed Amber's hand, and felt a jolt of electricity.

"Why am i getting hurt?" Lucky complained.

"Just deal with it, Lucky." Leala said.

"Hey, your boyfriend played a part in this!" Lucky exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Leala hissed as the wind blew.

"Well it's going happen . . . eventually." the boy squeaked.

"Be quiet! the wind blew so hard that Lucky was thrown backwards by it.

"Whoa, did you do that?" Z remarked.

"I think so."

"Look, you made me drop my lucky dice." Lucky said as he picked up them up and threw them into the air. When they landed, they showed five dots. Suddenly, five black and white wolves appeared. They approached Lucky and seemed to be waiting for him to give them an order.

"Oookay." Lucky replied.

"Apparently, your power can summon something with the dice." Dexter said.

"Wow. So we all have superpowers!" Z saide.

"Later on, we foun out that Leala controlled the wind and plants." Z said. "Lucky's powers were based on the theme of luck, and I cold turn into a dragon and control fire."

"What could you do, Layon?" Hacker asked.

"At the time. I ws a psychic as well but my powers went beyond the mental level. I could use my powers to control people and to hurt their very own souls. It's called dark psychic powers.

"After we got out powers. I went back home." Amber said. "I lived with my aunt and uncle, and I just so happened to hear my uncle talking to his friend about Xana--I didn't know his name at the time though--wanting to rule the world."

"Wait a minute." Aelita replied. "Do you mean that . . . is my . . . are we cousins?"

"Yes." Amber smiled. "I'm your cousin. Why else would I have a weird hair color? I"m related to you from your mom's side of the family."

"Wow. I have a cousin!" Aelita exclaimed as she gave Amber a hug.

"I was living with your parents so I could help with the baby when she was born." Anber hinted. "Anyways, when I heard what Uncle Franz said, I had to tell the others. We quickly decied that we should help him."

"Of course I didn't want them involved even if they did have superpowers." Franz interjected.

"But when Xana attacked, we proved to be good enough." Leala said."

"How did Xana attack anyways?" Jeremie asked.

"He used teleportation towers that were on Lyoko to teleport Lyokian warriors and beasts to attack us. Franz would send us to Lyoko through a portal where we would have to disable the tower to send the aliens back home." Leala explained." But sometimes it wasn't that simple. Like you guys, someone would be close to death or we would have told soemone our secret. So we had to find a way to ge out of that so Franz made a bomb that would not only destroy the tower, but reset tiem to the wanted time. So it was like a time bomb."

"How did you defeat Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"We found out that Xana was feeding off of the Lyokian crystals." Leala answered. "So we lured him into a field of crystals, and Dexter and Layon used their psychic powers to trap Xana's power and into one of the crystals. Then we hid his body and teh crystal so that he couldn't be reunited again. Apparently, Ze found the crystal."

"So why was the virtual Lyoko and Xana was created?"

"I created Lyoko becacuse like every scientist, I wanted to do the unthinkable: to create a world where people won't age or get sick, and most importantly, you can't die. The men in black found out and wanted to stop me. I never why, but I couldn't let them stop me. I created Xana as a protector, so if something went wrong while on Lyoko, he could fix it, but unbeknownst to me, soemone had planted a virus in Xana, making the AI turn on me."

"Who were the men working for?" Aelita asked her father.

"I don't know."

"Man, a question that even you don't know the answer to." Jeremie mumbled.

"Well let's just hope that we don't have to deal with the men in black." Cam said.

"Yeah, we already have to deal with Xana and the Crusaders." Doug added.

"You'll have to get stronger." Z said. "Ulrich, have you taken your potion yet?"

"No, I can't take until next month."

"Well when you do got there, I want you and the others to take Asuma to the Forbidden Waters."

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Now taht he's a Forbidden Warrior, the water won't hurt him gut heal him. It's the only way to get him back to full strenght."

"Do you want me to bathe in the waters as well?"

"I dunno. I"ll tell you later." Z said.

"Well why not?"

"It could make the Crusader's job easier IF they get to you. We have to make it as hard as possible for them even if it makes is harder for us as well. That's all we have to tell you so it's time for ou guys to go." Z stated.

So the gang exited and were on their way to their rooms.

"Wow. I can't believe all of what we just heard." Cedric said.

"It makes fighitng the enemy even more serious." Biggs said.

"Man, oh man, we're going to be going back home later on today." Ulrich realized.

"Really?" a surprised Sam asked. "It's already been a month then?"

"Whee has the tiem gone?" Hakcer said.

"I really wanna stay here too." Yumi muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll only be gone for a minute." Saiyushi said.

"Something tell me that you mean that literally." Dolslik said as he raised an eyebrow."

"Well everyone goes to their universe at twelve noon. Then they spend a moth their." Kelly explained.

"Then the time keeprs of the universes set time so that a moth in any universe is just a minute here in the GLAA." Ijiyo concluded.

"So you're back here at 12:01." Rcik said.

"What do we do when we get back?" Ann asked.

"You report what's going on in your universe, you go through a training course to how strong you've gotten, and then you go to the stadium to se if there's anything importatn for Z to tell us." Ulrich informed.

"It taks about three hours. The course is really long" Zeke said.

"It's takes about three hours. The course if really long." Zeke said.

"It's, It's only 11:40." Burrick said.

"Then we better get ready." Cam said.

So the Gang set off for the transportation pod that would send them to their own universe.

Many superheroes were getting ready to leave, but one superhereo had some business to take.

Z was in his office alone. Under his desk was a button. He pressed it, and the wall to his right opened up. He took a black cloak, and covered his head and shoulders with it, giving him an evil appearance. He walked down the pahtway which ended with a well fill with white light.

"So what's been going on?" the light spoke. It's voice was inhuman and was hard to tell if it was male or female.

"I told Ulrich and his friends what you wanted me to tell them"

"Good."

"Do you want Ulrich to bathed in the waters when he takes Asuma to them?"

"No. It's not time yet."

"So what's your next command?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on the boy. Make sure that our villain gets to that machine and destroy it too. He's the only one who can do it, and it's the only way to unlock Ulrich true potential."

"Yes, master." with that, Z departed.

Whoa! What was that all about? Well I gotta go, but beofe I do . . . I just finished the first part of my story! Yep. Each part of my story take two months: a Code Lyoko Month and a GLAA month. So now it's July in my story.

Part 2 is called Becoming a Superhero Now and Then. You finally see Ulrich's past, and see Xana's first set of attacks. We have newcomers for both good and evil, so new characters are coming along. We have more action as we get deeper into the story. When I put up the next chapter, I'll have more details in the summary for this story so be sure to read it. In a way this is like a sequel to Part 1: The Beginning. But I want to keep the entire story together.

In the next chapter, the gang enjoy their arrival at thome, and some even get to feel more at home than others. Plus it's Xana's first attack!

Chapter 31: Moving on to Bigger, Better, and Wilder Things.

Oh, IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE! I gave to my beta reader and she kept having wrong with her computer, or it would get erased, but don't blame it on anybody. You should always blame it on global warming, whether it exists or not, it's global warming's fault. I HATE YOU GLOBAL WARMING!

Adios!


	31. Moving on to Bigger and Wilder Things

Hello Everybody! I finally finished the first part, and now for the second part. We're back at Kadic, so we're on familiar ground now.

So here's Chapter 31: Moving on to Bigger, Better, and Wilder Things

"Man it's great to be back in the Code Lyoko Universe!" Sonrick yelled as the gang walked through the forest, on their way to Kadic.

"Why don't you say that louder, I don't think all of Europe heard you!" Ulrich said.

"Okay then. MAN IT'S GREAT TO BE--." Hacker slapped his hand on top of Sonrick's mouth.

"Shut up!" he said.

"So are you gonna show us your past?" Odd asked eagerly.

"I thought we'd get a fresh start tomorrow. I just wanna relax today. Especially after what we just went through." Ulrich answered. The others murmured and nodded in agreement.

They went to lunch and hung around the schoolyard afterwards. Although they were all one big group, they had a lot of mini-groups.

Sonrick, Odd, Dolslik, Ulrich, and Cedric, and Cam were the idiots of the group. Rachel, Maddie, Cameron, Ann, and Aelita were the energetic and/or somewhat preppy girls. Ulrich, Odd, Cam, and Rachel were the random people. Aelita, Yumi, Sam, and Maddie, were the shopaholics. Amy, Rachel, Yumi, Ann, and Sam were the tomboys. Biggs, X, Hacker, Ulrich, and Burrick were the cool and/or silent-type guys. Yoshi, Zuho, Ulrich, Cam, Cameron, Rachel were the Anime/Manga freaks. Yoshi, Zuho, Ulrich, Rachel, and Yumi were the martial artists of the group. Ann, Sonrick, and Biggs were the brawlers. Doug, Jeremie, and Hacker were the nerds (although Hacker was too cool to be one). And there were other groups as well. The gang was really starting to become a team, and with friendships blossoming everywhere, they were a team like no other.

"It feels good to be back home." Ulrich said to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, you're even getting back to told self." Burrick said timidly.

"That's because all of you gus are here to make sure I don't lose what little mind I have."

"You were the greatest idiot ever. I was proud to have you as a friend." Sonrick said.

"I've never been proud of having you as a friend." Ulrich retorted.

"He was a daredevil. There was nothing he couldn't do." Cedric said.

"Well I'm a good daredevil myself." Odd bragged.

"Have you ever bungee jumped into a volcano? Dolslik asked.

"You did what?!" a stunned Jeremie asked Ulrich.

"I wanted to know how hot it was." Ulrich defended himself.

"And you couldn't read it in a book?" Yumi asked.

"I wanted to feel just how hot it was."

"You're crazy!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"That's why they called me CIS." Ulrich replied.

"I don't get it." Aelita said confused.

"I was the Crazy Idiotic Stuntman."

"Wow, you HAVE changed." Odd said as he thought about how Ulrich acts now.

"Well that's what happens when some nut's trying to ruin your life." Ulrich replied.

Before anyone could say another word, thunder could be heard in the distance. "Looks like a storm's brewin' in. Let's go inside."

After getting inside, they decided to chill at the rec room. The cool part ws, they were the only ones in there.

"Don't you just love the rain?" Rachel said. "It's so calm and peaceful."

"I hate it." Dolslik said. "It makes everything gray and sad."

"I think it's cool, as long as there's no thunder and lightning. I think it ruins the mood." Yumi interjected.

"Yeah, I hate all of that loud thunderin'." Sonrick said. "But no matter how loud it is, it can never match the noise Ann makes."

"What was that?!" Ann yelled.

"See what I mean?" In one second Ann tackled Dolslik to the ground as she started strangling him.

"Ann, calm down!" Doug pleaded as he tried to remove Ann from Sonrick.

"I . . . can't . . . breathe!" Sonrick barely hissed.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ann, please." Doug said.

Once Doug finally got Ann off of Sonrick, the said idiot sat up and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Doug you saved my life." Sonrick panted.

Doug replied by smacking him up side the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Sonrick asked.

"That is for insulting my girlfriend."

"Oh, I guess I deserve it, seeing as you were the ONLY one who helped me!" he yelled as he looked at Dolslik and Ulrich--whom he thought would help him.

"I really didn't care." Dolslik explained.

"I was kinda hopin' that she would kill you." Ulrich admitted.

"I expected you to feel that way, Ulrich, but why you, Dolslik?"

"I am NOT about to get a black eye from Ann just to protect you."

"Well when you need help getting a girlfriend, don't come crying to me!"

"I'd rather go to Odd for advice."

"I don't get it." Odd said.

"I wonder why." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"I have a girlfriend too, you know!" Sonrick retorted.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, she said that you two were through."

"But why!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"I dunno, something about Ulrich telling her something." Dolslik mumbled.

"Why am I not surprised, that's so like you to tell a girl that I'm cheating on her just because you find it immoral that I"m doing so!" Sonrick yelled.

"Actually I had no intention of telling her." Ulrich replied calmly." Your cellphone was ringing, so I answered it. She asked where you were, and I told her that you were on a date, not knowing that I technically told her that you were cheating on her."

"Gosh, Ulrich, are you dumber than me?" Sonrick muttere.

"Maybe in love and stuff like that, but that's because I don't have experience."

"Well why don't you ask Yumi out so you can get all of the experience you want?!"

"That sounded wrong in so many ways." Dolslik commented.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I just kill you." Ulrich growled.

"Well what good will that do?" Sonrick asked.

"No one will have to hear the idiotic crap that comes out of your mouth!" Ulrich yelled.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell."

"Just shut it, Sonrick." Ulrich hissed.

"Before Sonrick could reply, the sound of thunder filled the room as Burrick gave a yelp.

"Like you okay, Burrick?" Maddie asked.

"I-I'll be, b-be o-o-okay. " A shaken up Burrick answered.

"You sure? You sound bad?" Dolslik asked.

"D-d-don't wor-worry about m-me." Burrick responded.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Odd asked.

"Tch, he's afraid of everything." Dolslik said.

"I-I'm getting better." Burrick said.

Then a flash of lightning lighted up the rec room for one second, and when it faded away, the power went with.

"Aw crap." X moaned.

"Okay let's just stay calm." Hacker said. "The power went out, so let's just wait for some adult to come and tell us what to do."

It was quiet for three minutes then Yumi fell a hand touch her knee. She took her hand and swiped it through the air, hitting the person next to her.

"Ow!" Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich?" a surprised Yumi exclaimed.

"Why did you slap me?!"

"You were touching my knee!"

"Oooh, go Ulrich! Never knew you had it in you." Odd teased.

"Shut up, Odd! I didn't touch your knee." Ulrich said, switching from an angry voice, to one that sounded close to tears as he talked to Yumi.

"But you're next to me." Yumi said.

"No, my head is. I'm not sitting on the couch, I'm behind it, with my head resting between your's and Sonrick's."

"Oh. Sorry." Yumi said, a little embarassed.

She then felt around the air for a face and felt one. "Is that your face, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yes."

"Is that your hand rubbing my hand?"

"No!" Ulrich said quickly as he withdrew his hand. "It's probably Sonrick's." Ulrich whispered so Sonrick wouldn't hear.

Yumi stretched her hand and felt another face. "Sonrick is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, feel free to continue." he said. Then she slapped him with all of her might. "What was that for?!"

"You touched my hand and my knee!" she exclaimed.

"I touched your knee, but not your hand!" then Sonrick got punched in the head.

"Why'd ya hit me, Ulrich?" Sonrick asked.

"How do you know I hit you?"

"You've been beating me up since I was five, of course I know your punch."

"Oh."

"Now why did you hit me?"

"I got slapped because of you, and you don't touch girls! You know how I feel about that."

"I know how you feel about people flirting with Yumi too."

Then a flash of lightning lit up, showing Ulrich's face full of menace, scaring the living daylights out of Sonrick.

"I'll shut up now. Just don't make that face again when lightning flashes again, or I will jump out the window."

" . . . I can't wait for the lightning to flash." Ulrich said.

A few minutes later, Jim came in with a flashlight. "All of you kids, go down to the cafeteria. The rest of the schools' there. You're to stay there so the teacher's can keep and eye on you until the power comes back." he bellowed. The teens stood up and were on their way.

When they finally got there, Cam spoke up. "That's weird."

"What?" Hacker asked.

"I was looking at the weather channel that one of my cams recorded this morning, and it mentioned nothing about a storm."

"Guess they were wrong." Ulrich suggested.

"But it was so clear and sunny. There wasn't a cloud in sight." Amy said.

"Ten minutes later, we're here in the dark." Cameron concluded.

There was silence for a few minutes then Jeremie finally siad, "Do you think it's Xana?"

"Ugh, I knew we were headed there." Odd groaned.

"I'll check my laptop." Jeremie opened his laptop, and once he turned on the scanner, it beeped. "Looks like there is an attack."

"A thunderstorm? What is he gonna do, boom us to death?" Odd joked.

"I know, a thunderstorm isn't really that bad." Sonrick replied.

"I don't think this is just a thunderstom," X said, "I think this is a lightning storm!"

"What's the difference?!" Sonrick exclaimed. As if on cue, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree that crashed onto the roof.

"I think THAT'S the difference."

"Well we have to hurry and get to the factory!" Jeremie said.

"Yeah, let's all of us just get up and walk out in plain sight of the teachers." Hacker joked. Jeremie glared at him as the other genius gave him a mockful smile.

"Well speaking of the teachers, we have to tell Franz and the others. They could help us." Ann pointed out.

"Well let's tell them so we can get to the factory as soon as possible." Aelita said urgently.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, a teenaged boy had suddenly appeared out of thin air. He looked around the forest as he walked through the dense forest.

"So this is the Code Lyoko Universe." the boy said to himself. He blinked his eyes, and a map of Kadic appeared in front of him. "Now where's Kadic Accademy?

"Just keep straight and take a left when you get to a tall oak tree. Ya can't miss it." an older male's voice answered.

The younger male turned around to see a young adult that was probably in his early twenties. "Who're you?"

"I don't get a, 'Hey, my name is whatever?' Kids these days."

"Yeah, we're rebellious. Now what do you want?" the boy answered as he looked at the man with his red eyes.

"Oh you know what I want. And you're going to tell me."

"No, I won't tell you anything."

"I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. I don't care if I have to sweat it out. If I sweat at all."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," the man said threateningly, "It's not going to be, hard for me, it's going to be hard for you."

The teen could see the man now that he stepped closer. He had black hair that stopped just above his back. He also had a short goatee that such a dark blue, it almost black. He looked like a formidable foe with his mysterioulsy wild black eyes and his tall and strapping stature.

The teenager was no pushover, either. His blood-red eyes went perfectly with his red hair. He was also tall and fit for his age. Both of the boys prepared for the battle that was to come.

* * *

The Code Lyoko Gang had got Franz and the other adults to come over to them, and now they were expressing their ideas of how to get to the factory.

"I still don't get why the attack is a storm." Sonrick muttered.

"He's toying with us." Franz replied. "Sure, he can do a lot of damage with a better attack, but what's the point of wiping out your enemies if you can't have fun? On the contrary, he can still do some good damage, so we need to deactivate the tower.

"Speaking of good damage, one of us should go because he could use the lightining to attack us, when you go to the factory." Ijiyo suggested, referring to him and the young adults.

"But you don't know what kind of powers, you have, or how to use the supercomputer." Jeremie poitned out.

"But we could be an escort to whoever does. We can use our powers on Earth to get you there faster and safer." Rick stated.

"Plus you could help us get out of here, seeing as you're teachers." Amy added.

"So we should send one of you guys for sure, but we all can't leave right away, so who should go with you?" X asked.

"Well Aelita or me should go first because we know the supercomputer best." Jeremie said.

"Hey, I built it. I know how to use it as well." Franz pointed.

"But you're a teacher, we might need you to distract the other students for another reason." Aelita said. "Plus, you're kind of old."

"Aelita!" Sonrick exclaimed. "You can't tell your father that! You might get grounded, then you won't be able to get to the factory." Aelita and the others gave Sonrick weird and worried looks.

"I was only kidding anyways." Franz said.

"I think Aelita should go." Hacker said, getting back to the subject.

"Why not me?' Jeremie glared.

"Because she can work the supercomputer AND she can fight on Lyoko. We need as much power as we can get, right. Plus she's the only one who can deactivate the tower."

"Oh . . . yeah, I knew that." Jeremie mumbled. Hacker just shook his head.

"How many people should we send anyways?" Doug asked.

"I think four including the escort should go." Yumi suggested.

"So besides the escort and Aelita, who else should go?" Ulrich asked.

"Two of the other vets." Biggs replied. "You guys know how to fight better than us; we'll have a good start with you guys."

"So like which two?" Maddie asked.

"Ulrich, no doubt." Dolslik said.

"Why me?"

"Because you have the most experience out of all of us, plus you kicked all of our butts."

"I had my other powers when I won." Ulrich retorted.

"You were doing great when ever you weren't using the others." Rachel said.

"Well who am I to disagree with that?"

"So it's between Yumi and Odd." Jeremie stated. There was a short pause and everyone besides said teens said." Yumi."

"Why Yumi?" Odd whined.

"She managed to tie with me." Ulrich answered.

"Oh wow, she beats your butt in martial arts everyday anyways." Odd moaned.

Ulrich gave Odd a look that shouted, "DUH!"

"Oh whatever!" Odd mumbled.

"So who should the escort be?" Urlich asked.

"Someone who can sheild the lighting." Dolslik said.

"That would be between Ijiyo and Saiyushi." Kelly said.

"Who would be better?" Doug asked.

"Saiyushi." Rick said. She can create a sheild to deflect the lightning, and she could use her powers to absorb it or redirect it."

"I think you should go in turns, from Saiyushi, Ijiyo, and then whoever is the next best." Hacker said.

"That would be me. I can use my superspeed to get you guys there faster and dodge the lightning. Afterall, all Kelly can do is give you a nightmare, so she can't help you at all." Kelly smacked her "little"brother in the head.

"So we're settled. Siayushi, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich will go first." Franz announced.

The gang was now ready to tackle their first attack.

* * *

The red head and the black haired man were ready to battle as they each took out a sword. "Ready to lose?" the man asked.

"I paln to win!" the teen yelled as both warriors charged towards each other in the heavy rain.

Clash after clash, their swords met, neither one showing any mercy. The teenaged warrior attempted a cut at the man's stomach, but the man jumped over the attack and tried to decapitate the boy.

The red head ducked and then kicked the man in the abs. He was following up with a stab to his stomach, but the raven haired man blocked the attack with his sword and kicked the teen in the waist.

Both boys attempted stabs--the younger one getting a cut on his cheek; the older one getting a cut on his shoulder.

They came at each other, slash for slash, opening up their skin as they let their blood mix with the pouring rain.

They both stepped apart as they took a breather. "Are you going to tell me why you're attacking me?" the boy asked.

"Like you don't know. I have eyes and ears practically everywhere. And they've seen and heard that you know who one who of the Forbidden Warriors are. So who is it?"

"You don't seriously expect me to tell you do you?"

"No, but it was worth a try."

"Well stop trying. I won't tell you anything."

"Guess I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"Hey, if you hurt me too much, I won't be able to answer you."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, Saiyushi and the others were on their way to the factory." So far, so good." Aelita said.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." Yumi replied.

"We've made it to the sewers." Ulrich announced. They went through the sewers, and managed to get to the factory.

Aelita checked the supercomputer to see where the activated tower was. "The activated tower's in the forest sector. Kelly, I need you to start the virtualization process. I've got it set up. All you have to do is press enter." Aelita informed.

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich went into the scanners as they prepared to go to Lyoko.

The two warriors were still fighting with the teen in the lead. He went for a virtical slash with the black-haired man dodgoing it with a backflip. When he finally stood up, the teen's foot smacked him in his cheek. The red head was in the air, ready to slash open the adult. The man blocked the attack with his sword. Then he jumped to his feet and attempted a stab. The red head side stepped away from the blow and cut the man on his arm; then he kicked him in the chest. He was about to stab him in the stomach when the man man grabbed the sword out of desparateness. Then he kneed the boy in the stomach, making him back off.

The man punched the boy in the face and then swept him up with a low kick. He then brought his foot down on his chest. There was a flash of lightning that illuminated their faces.

"I know who you are." the man said as realization struck.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're trying to get info out of a guy who you didn't even know?" the teen exclaimed.

"Hey, the guy I talked to told me that someone was coming here in this area, and he knew one of the Forbidden Warriors."

"So you took a chance?"

"Look, I'm stupid--bottom line is you're Anax of the Bounty Titans."

"Correct Now who are you?" The red haired teen asked.

"Well they call me the Gravedigger."

"Oookay. That's a weird name."

"Yeah . . . But I like it."

"Well, Gravedigger, it's time I took it up a notch." Anax replied as he prepared to do battle.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and the others were on their way to the tower.

"So far, so good." Ulrich said.

"And look who's here to change things." Yumi said as she and the other two warriors prepared for battle. Three krabs and two kankralots came into view.

"Wow, they must really miss us, look how fast they're rushing towards us." Aelita commented.

"Well I sure don't miss them." Yumi replied.

"Well let's show'em how much we really don't wanna see them." Ulrich said as he took out his sword.

The krab nearest to them fired at the samurai. He dodged the blast and jumped on top of the robotic monster. Before he could stab it, the monster shook violently in order to throw Ulrich off. The swordsman tried hard to keep his balance. Then a kankralot took aim and shot him off of the krab.

"Wow, they sure are smarter." Aelita said as she helped Ulrich to his feet.

"Not smart enough." he said as he saw Yumi come from behind and throw her fan into the symbol of the krab. Seconds later, the krab exploded into virtual dust.

Another krab attempted to shoot Yumi from behind, but Ulrich blocked the blast. The krab shot again, only for Ulrich to block the attack again. Yumi threw her fan at the krab, but another krab shot at the fan, making it veer off course. then the krab shot at the two Lyoko Warriors who jumped out of the way in time.

"They _are _smarter." Yumi said.

Ulrich dashed towards the krab and triangulated around the krab making it confused. Yumi took the advatage and destroyed the krab with her fan. A kankralot shot at Yumi. Aelita tackled her out of the way and shot a blast at the kankralot, hitting it dead on, thus the kankralot was no more.

* * *

Anax and the Gravedigger were revealing more of their techniques.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Anax roared as a giant ball of fire shot towards Gravedigger. The said man canceled it out with a swipe of his sword that sliced the fireball in half. He was about to connect his fist with Anax's chin, but the teen grabbed the fist and threw him into a tree. He threw several kunai at him that pinned the Gravedigger to the tree. Anax performed the Fireball Jutsu only for the Gravedigger to literally blow the fire away from him, letting the rain douse the giant flame.

Gravedigger used the wind to make the kunai come out of the tree and fly straight for their owner. Anax blocked the kuani with his sword. He rushed towards the man who sent a strong gust fo wind at him. Anax was cut in several places, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Anax reached him and attempted to stab him. The Gravedigger stepped out of the way and uppercutted the red head. Anax did a flip in the air and performed the Pheonx Flower Jutsu. The balls made close contact, but the digger of graves dodged them all except for two.

Anax and the Gravedigger were now locked into physical combat. Anax punched the adult in the abs. Gravedigger responded by grabbing Anax's hair and shoving his face into his knee. He then punched the younger male, but before he could attack again, Anax tripped him up and kicked him in the chest. Gravedigger threw a punch that Anax caught. He then threw him into the sky. "Fireball Jutsu!" the teen yelled as fire erupted into the sky. The Gravedigger catapulted himself to the highest branch of a tall tree. He used his wind powers to create a small tornado around him. As he approacehd the fireball, the wind pushed the fire aside, allowing the Gravedigger to fly through the fire. He reached Anax and kicked him hard in the mouth.

Anax jumped to his feet and saw a barrage of energy blasts headed his way. He used his taijutsu to block the blasts. Then both warriros charged forward. When they clashed together their hands were locked together, both fighting for dominance. Then they pushed away from each other. Anax performed his Fireball Jutsu, and the Gravedigger blew out an incredible wind. The collision of the two forces caused and explosion that made both warriros be blown away from each other.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were dong great until four hornets entered the fray. They had destryoed the last kankralot and were close to destroying the last krab when Aelita was almost shot in the arm by one of the hornets. What made defeating the krabs so tough was that they used the trees to hide in and to make attacking them difficult.

"I'm no use with the hornets," Ulrich stated, "so I'll take care of the krab. You two go for the hornets."

The krab started shooting at Ulrich but to no avail thanks to Ulrich's amazing speed. Ulrich then used his triangulating technique to confuse the krab, but the robotic mosnter was one step ahead as it shot at the golden triangle Ulrich had created from running around. This stopped Ulrich in his tracks, after all it was that, or get hit. Then the krab tried to stab the swordsman with its sharp leg. Ulrich quickly used his sword to shield the attack. The krab continued to try and break through the sword to get to Ulrich's virtual body, but Ulrich managed to push the krab's leg away. Then he jumped into the air and stuck his sword into the krab's back. A second later, the Lyokian monster exploded.

The girls were doing great as well. Two hornets shot at Yumi only for their blasts to be blocked. Yumi trhew one of her fans at the hornet on the left, but it flew out of the way and shot at both girls. The two girls jumped out of the way, and Aelita shot down the hornet with an energy field. Aeltia's victory was short-lived as another hornet shot her in the back. The hornet shot again, but she rolled out of the way. The hornets shot at the girls, but they dodged the line of fire with just a few blasts hitting them. Yumi threw a fan at a hornet, hitting it. Yumi threw her fans at the other hornet, hitting nothing but air. Aelita shot a blast at the hornet, but it dodged the attack again. Aelita began trading blasts with the hornet. This gave Yumi a chance to destroy it now that it was distracted. Although two more horntes were left, they still casued a lot of chaos.

"We need help." Yumi said as she and the others hid behind a giant tree.

"Then you got exactly what you needed." Jeremie said via the supercomputer.

"Jeremie!" Aelita exclaimed." You made it!" So who did you bring as reinforcements?"

"Just keep watching."

A few seconds later, both hornets exploded into data. Ulrich and the girls looked around and, standing before them, was Odd and X.

"Just what we need, some aerial attackers when more hornets come." Ulrich said.

"Wow! It's great to be back here on Lyoko." Odd exclaimed.

"So how do you like it so far, X?" Aelita asked.

"I feel great! If only I could use my old superpowers here."

"I felt the same way the first two times I became different superheroes. You get used to it after a while." Ulrich said.

"I can't wait to find out about your weird childhood." Yumi said.

"Hey, Jeremie, I think the robots heave gotten much smarter since we fought them last time." Aelita said.

"You'd be right. It's because Xana's stronger. He's able to make his minoions smarter and stronger."

"How's the weather over there?" Ulrich asked.

"It's getting worse. If it wasn't for Ijiyo's telekenetic shields, we'd have enough electricity in our bodies to power this supercomputer."

"No prob, Jeremie." Ijiyo said. "Hey guys, hope everything's going great, I gotta go."

"See ya, Ij." Ulrich said. "Now back to what Einstein just said."

"It scares me." Yumi responded. "Let's just hope Xana doesn't decide to do some real damage."

Speaking of damage, Anax and the Gravedigger were inflicting more of it upon each other. Anax had fallen to the ground by a powerful kick. Gravedigger was flying towards him with his sword ready to peirce his chest. Anax rolled out of the way, making Gravedigger's sword get stuck in the ground.

The red haired teen threw a punch at the man who ducked and went for the boy's abs with a kick. Anax jumped out of the way and threw shuriken at the Gravedigger. The Gravedigger took his sword out of the ground and blocked the shuriken. Anax charged forward and headbutted the man in the stomach. Then he kneed him in the same spot. he was about to send an uppercut, but the ravenhaired man slapped his fist away, grabbed the red head by the collar and flung him into the sky. He jumped into the sky and kicked Anax towards the ground. Anax landed on the branch of a tree. The Gravedigger was ready to cut him open with his sword as he closed in on him. Anax jumped another tree and turned his head towards the warrior, and shouted, "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A giant burst of fire like no other shot out of his mouth and hit the wind swordsman dead on. The tree was burnt to a crisp, and there was fire on the ground that was slowly being doused by the showering rain.

Anax stayed in the treetop as he searcehd for the body of the Gravedigger. Then the tree that he was sitting gave a lurch as it tilted towards the fire. Anax looked to see a burnt Gravedigger uprooting the tree with brute strength. Anax stumbled backwards as he tried to gain balance. Then Gravedigger swung the tree into the other trees, breaking several of them as their trunks snapped and landed on top of Anax. The said teen bursted through the giant limbs of the trees, showing that they had done a good job of thrashing and crushing him. He took out his sword and headed straight for the Gravedigger.

Both warriors clashed together as the sound of sword against sword echoed through their vicinity. It was steel against steel; steel against flesh; then flesh angainst flesh. The ground was sprinkled with water and blood alike, as the battlecries of the two warriros harmonized with the anger thunder. It was clear that these two warriors were giving it their all.

Then the two fighters charged forwards. Their swords banged together that the loud sound they made seemed to call upon the lightning as it struck the two, and with its dazzling might, blew them away.

Both warriors stood up swordless as they breathed. "I . . . can see why . . . you're a bounty titan." Gravedigger said between breaths.

"Whatever." Anax mumbled.

"I bet all of the bounty assignments you were on helped carve your fighting style and techniques." the Gravedigger went on. "You're the kind of titan that's in it for both the fighting and the money because you live to fight. It's in your blood, so you figure, why not make it a living.

"I see you're no stranger to us titans, cuz you're exactly right."

"Trust me I'm no stranger to any of the groupps.

"You must be a Paci-fighter then." Anax guressed.

"Nope. I'm really not on anyone's side."

"Huh?" a confused Anax murmmered.

"You see, I'm not fighting for any side."

"Then why all of this?" Anax asked.

"I guess you could say that my interest for the war started to grow lately. You see, I used to be detatched to this entire thing. But the war started getting interesting so I started getting involved. You see the more you find yourself separated from seomthing, the more involved you get into it, so if I'm fighting for anyone, it's basically me."

"So why are you just fighting for yourself?"

"Well maybe not just for myself, because I have a friend who's with me, but that's it."

"But why?"

"For personal reasons." the Gravedigger finally answered. "But that's all I'm going to say for now. But when we part, and are in better conditions and meet again too--we _will _meet again too--maybe then I'll tell you why."

"Well if we do meet again, I probably won't even remember you. You see I got better things to do than wait around for someone I don't care about."

"That hurts, man, but this'll hurt you more." the Gravedigger said as they both resumed fighting.

The Lyoko Warriors were doing good. With Jermemie's assistance, they were quickly approaching the tower. Then Xana's, third wave of monsters attacked.

"Guy's two blocks, two krabs, and a megatank are headed straight for you." Jeremie warned.

"Now the real fun begins." Odd announced as he and the others prepared for battle.

"Any word of advice?" X asked.

"Yeah, don't get hit." Ulrich answred.

"Thanks, Ulrich, I would've never known not to do that if it was for you." X said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm here."

Before anyone could comment, the megatank and the two blocks appeared in front of them, while the krabs came from behind.

The blocks made the first move as they shot at Odd and Yumi. Odd jumped out of the way and shot a laser arrow, only for it to miss. Yumi blocked the attack meant for her with her fan. Then the megatank opened up and shot out its wave of energy, with everyone barely dodging it.

"Whoa! That's some major firepower." X exclaimed.

"Trust us, we know." Yumi replied.

"I think I'll take my chances with one of those krabs or lobsters, or whatever they're called." X said.

X shot an arrow at the krab only for it to be dodged. The krab fired at the archer and was keeping him at bay. Taking a risk, X made a mad dash towards the monster as he barely dodged its atacks. He was about to shoot with his fast set of arrows when the krab slapped him away with one of its legs. The krab attempted a shot at X, but he rolled out of the way, only getting his right arm hit X stood and shot a fast arrow, but the krab shot it away.

"Try shooting this," X said as he shot an explosive metallic blue arrow. The krab did just what X wanted, causing an explosion great enought to destroy the krab.

Meanwhile, Odd and Yumi were taking, care of the block and the other krab, and Ulrich and Aelita were basically keeping the megatank busy.

One of the blocks shot Odd in his leg and was about to shoot again, but Yumi hit the block, which caused its head (or maybe its body or maybe both) to spin.

"Try aiming for the eye next time." Odd said.

"Hey, I just saved your butt, show me some gratitude." she said as she threw her fans once more and destroyed the block this time. "Happy?"

"Yes, but I could've gotten it on my first try." Odd teased.

"Then you can take the other block." Yumi said as she turned her attention to the krab.

The block shot a wave of blasts at the purple cat boy (I love that nickname!) who cartwheeled away from the attack. He stood up and shot at the robotic creature only to miss. Odd frowned. The block shot again, but Odd dodged the atttacks as he ran closer to the block. Then he shot a couple of laser arrows that hit their target.

Yumi was about to finish off the krab when the megatank's large wave of energy forced her to jump away from it.

"I almost had it!" she groaned. "Oh, and I saw that Odd." Odd frowned as he grumbled to himself.

While fighting the megatank, Aelita and Ulrich were doing great at keeping it at bay until it managed to knock Aelita to the ground. It shot out its real wave of energy, but Ulrich pushed the princess out of the way and took the hit, thus devirtualizing himself.

"So that's why I wasn't able to defeat the krab." Yumi said as she took notice of her man not veing here. "He's not my man!" Yeah right. "Shut up!" You're fighting with the writer; I can easily devirtualize you! "Then do it!"

Yumi got shot by the mega-- "Alright you win!" Yumi yelled. Thank you . . . back to the story.

Yumi quickly destroyed the krab so that she could help the others with the megatank. It shot out anohter wave, but they managed to dodge it. Odd and Aelita shot laser arrows and energy fields, but the megatank closed up its weakspot just in time. It tried to roll over Aelita and Yumi, but they got out of the way. X shot one of his strong, peircing arrows, but it merely stuck to the ball. The spherical monster shot out another wave, and our heroes doged it. They threw a barrage of attacks at it, but to no avail.

"Guys, stand back." X said. He ran forward and jumped on top the megatank. The monstrous sphere tried to roll him over or throw him off, but X maintained balance. Then it opened to shoot him off. X took out a metallic blue arrow and was inches away from stabbing it into the eye, but the megatank shot X and devirtualized him, but thanks to the blast hitting the arrow, it exploded, taking the megatank with it.

"Way ta go, X!" Odd exclaimed as the others cheered as well.

X fell out of the scanner, gasping for breath. In front of him was Ulrich who beamed at the Italian boy.

"Good job, Xavier." Ulrich said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks." X said as he grabbed it and stood up. X looked behind Ulrich to see Burrick, Yoshi, and Biggs. "Awesome! Just what we need: strength like no other. X smirked. "So I'm guessing Rick's here." X said.

Ulrich frowned. "Yeah, but while escorting these guys, he got hit by lightning."

"What?!" X yelled.

"The lightning didn't strike him, it was basically the impact it caused." Biggs said reassurringly.

"So he's gonna be alright?"

"Ye-yes. Hes' with J-Je-Jeremie." Burrick answered.

"Well we're going up." X said. "Oh, and you're going to love Lyoko." he added as the three newcomers stepped into the scanners.

* * *

I'm getting tired of flip-flopping, but we have to do it, so back to Anax and The Gravedigger.

The two warriors were fighting what seemed to be a never ending battle. However, both were determined to end it.

Anax delivered a punch to the Gravedigger's head, and then connected with a kick to the man's chest. The red headed teen was about to go for a kick to the raven haired man's head, but he backflipped away and sent a gust of wind Anax's way.

The teenager dodged and went for the older male's gut. Gravedigger countered the attack by elbowing the titan in the chest which caused his heart to skip a beat. The man who fought for no side took the chance to send a roundhouse kick to Anax's head. The boy fell to the ground by the impact. The Gravedigger attempted to crush the boy's head with a powerful punch, but Anax rolled out of the way and stood up. He kicked the wind warrior in his side. Then he followed up with a punch to the face. He grabbed his face and shoved him into a tree. Then he began delivering quick punches to the man as his body was being pounded into the tree.

Anax stopped once he was out of breath. Gravedigger slid to the ground as he slowly breathed. Anax ran towards him, ready to kick his head into the tree, but the young adult grabbed his foot and flung him away. The raven haired wind swordsman stood up as did Anax.

Anax ran towards him, but was thrown back when the Gravedigger merely kicked the air. Gravedigger punched the air, and Anax felt the air knock him down again. The red head titan realized that his enemy was sending his attacks through the air.

Gravedigger continued using this, but the bounty titan was able to dodge some of the attacks. He managed to get to him and tackle him to the ground. The wind user threw him off. Anax threw several shuriken at the warrior, but the Gravedigger managed to grab them all and throw them back. He blew a wind to make them faster so that when they hit Anax, they were stronger.

"Just give up." the Gravedigger said as he approached Anax. "You can end this by telling me who one of the Forbidden Warriors is."

"Never." Anax said as he stood up.

"Fine!" the older of the two growled as he lunged forward.

The red head caught him by the collar and threw him into a tree.

The Gravedigger stood up and searched for the teen but couldn't find him. All of a sudden, fireballs, shuriken, and kunai were raining down upon the warrior as a good number of them hit their target, causing the man to lose more blood and energy.

The bounty titan jumped out of the trees, ready to attack, but the wind swordsman caught him by the neck. Then he jumped high into the sky, still holding the boy. He threw him to the ground with great force. Then he sent a large gust of wind that crushed Anax into the ground.

The Gravedigger was falling towards the ground, his knee ready to impale his target. Anax looked at the meteor that was sure to crush him. Then he made some hand signs and yelled, "Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The fire hit the Gravedigger and blasted him away from Anax as he landed into a crumpled heap.

Both warriors slowly stood up as they preapred one final charge at each other, mustering every bit of strength they had.

"Ya!" the demonic Burrick bellowed as he destroyed a krab with its claws.

"Good, that's the last of 'em." Odd said.

"Not yet." Jeremie said. "Xana's sending another wave: three tirantulas, a megatank, two krabs, and three blocks."

" . . . Wow." a bewildered Aelita said as the monsters came one by one.

"Xana means business." Yumi said as she took out her fans.

The blocks charged forward first. Yoshi shot a couple of blasts, but they dodged them and shot Yoshi in the shoulder.

"I just thought of something." Yumi said as she destroyed one of the blocks with her fans. "Where's our vehicles?"

". . ."

"Hey, Einstein, ya there?" Odd asked.

"Uh, well I completely forgot about that, guys."

"Well get to it!" Yumi said as she and the others jumped out of the way of the megatank's giant wave of energy.

Biggs jumped on top of one of the krabs and stuck his fist into the Xana symbols, making it explode. The gang continued dodging the monster's while waiting for the vehicles to come. Once they did, the Lyoko warriros were able to focus on attacking.

The blocks and the krab attacked Burrick, Yoshi, and Biggs, the tirantulas went after Odd, Yumi, and Aelita who were in the sky; and the megatank went for everyone.

Burrick dodged the attacks of the robotic creatures and went for the karb. He reached it and actually ripped off one of its legs. Then he shoved it into the body of the krab which made it explode. But before Burrick could do anything else, he was frozen by the blocks' freeze ray.

Biggs and Yohsi teamed up as Yoshi distracted the blocks. He took out his sword and deflected their blasts as he retaliated with his own blasts.

Biggs had reached the blocks and destroyed one by kicking it powerfully. The other block was about to shoot him, but Yoshi destroyed it first. Then the megatank opened fire. The warriors dodged the wave.

By that time, Burrick became unfrozen. "Hey, what I miss?" his deep monstrous voice bellowed.

"You missed two blocks, but the megatank's still here." Biggs answered.

"And just for you too." Yoshi added.

"You're funny, Yoshi, joking like that." Burrick said as he and the other two took on the wild bowling ball.

The tirantuals were a different story. Yumi and Aelita were on the overwing swerving through the volley of blasts. Yumi threw her fans, but both missed their target. It seemed as if the tirantualas were trying to take their vehicles out to make it easier on themselves.

Yumi managed to destroy one, but the other two kept up the firing. Odd attempted several attacks, but the blasts were destryoing his laser arrows.

Odd then dove towards the two tirantulas, planning on taking them both out. Yumi and Aelita helped Odd by canceling out the attacks of the spider like enemies. When Odd reached the tiranatulas, he jumped off of his hoverboard as it crashed into one of the tirantuals. Then he shot the other one, square in the head, but it managed to shoot Odd as well. Odd fell to the ground, and the megatank took advantage of this and devirtualized him with its powerful wave. Before the megatank could close up, Aelita shot a blast at its eye and destroyed the massive sphere.

Odd stepped out of the scanner, clutching his side. "I don't care how many times you've been hit by a megatank--it will ALWAYS hurt!" he mumbled to himself. Once he reached the computer room, he saw Ulrich, X, Rick, and Jeremie at the computer. Rick looked like he was still in pain.

Not knowing about Rick's condition, a puzzled Odd asked, "How come you guys are still here?"

"Rick got hurt while escorting Biggs and others here." Ulrich explained.

"Is it serious?" Odd walked over to get a better look at the man.

"No, I'll be fine. If I was a normal man, I'd still be unconcious." Rick said.

"It's always good to be a little _odd_, huh?" Odd said as he laughed at his own joke. "Get it? I said odd, and _I'm_ Odd."

"Yeah, very hysterical." Jeremie said plainly. While Odd finally calmed down, the elevators clicked and opened, revealing Doug, Dolslik, and a very tired Saiyushi.

"Hey, Sai, how come you only brought two people?" Ulrich asked.

"I didn't have enough strength to bring three people here, and then bring back you four."

"Xana's that bad?" X spoke up.

"And getting worse." Dolslik said.

"We'll leave in a couple minutes. Just let me rest" the witch said as she sat on the floor next to her boyfriend.

"You okay, Rick?"

"I'll be alright."

"Well if everything's been said and done, Doug, Dolslik, get ready for your first trip to Lyoko.

* * *

Back to Anax and the Gravedigger! (Hopefully, this is the last time.)

Anax and the Gravedigger were heading straight for each other. They collided and showed no mercy as they beated each other with full force.

Gravedigger kicked Anax in the head, and the teen countered with a punch to the chest. The teen then delivered a couple of punches to the man's stomach. The man pushed him away then uppercutted the boy into the sky. Anax recovered and used the Dragon Flame Jutsu technique on him.

The Gravedigger jumped up towards the great flames and used his wind powers to blow the fire towards its creator who was trying to push it back at the ravenhaired man. Once the wind warrior reached the titan, the fire ended up covering both of them. Thanks to the wind warrior's raging winds, they added to the pain as they cut the flesh of the two warriors that clasped together, struggling for dominance.

There they were, above the treetops of the forest, hands clasped together in a painful stalemate. The fire and wind merged together, trapping them in a spherical vortex of fire. Then as if on cue, a giant beam of lightning struck them, electrifying their entire bodies as it added to their pain. Neither one would let up. Then the three elements merged for mere seconds and then exploded, sending the warriors down to the ground.

Both warriros seemed to be at their end, but one mangaed to get up and make his way towards the other. Gravedigger limped towards the bloodied body of Anax. "If you . . .won't tell me who . . . the Forbidden Warrior is, then . . . I'll just get it straight from your mind."

He grabbed Anax by the forehead and started the process of reading his mind. Anax could feel his thoughts turn to who the Forbidden Warrior is. He tried hard not to think about it, but he was too exhausted. He thought of the face, and a name was surfaced. A split second later, the identity of the Forbidden Warrior was the last thing that came to his mind. He saw the Gravedigger standing up, away from him whith his back facing him.

The raven haired man was chuckling quietly. "Heh, now I know who one of the Forbidden Warriros is, and my goal is closer to completion. Now, let's see . . . what should I do now? I must make plans soon." he thought out loud.

While he was muttering to himself, Anax quietly got up slowly. He then concentrated all of his energy into his right fist. "I must meet him as soon as I can." the Gravedigger continued. Anax's fist was covered in a dark aura.

"You're not going to meet anyone." Anax whispered as he prepared to attack. He ran straight for the man. Before he reached him, the Gravedigger noticed him and turned around. But before he could do anything, Anax attacked. "Death Jab!" Anax yelled as his fist hit the Gravedigger's heart. He felt life being knocked out of him as his heart stopped cold. He fell on his back, eyes open and mouth slightly open as he laid on the wet ground, dead.

Anax smirked as he began limping towards the factory. "No one's going to know your identity unless you want them to." Anax said mainly to himself.

* * *

Back at Lyoko, the gang had ran into more enemies. Odd, X, Ulrich, and Saiyushi had already left, leaving Jeremie by his lonesome. Xana was causing real trouble as he sent out anther wave of monsters. The gang was up against three kakaralots, five hornets, three blocks, four krabs (you'd think he'd stop sending them out), two tirantulas, and two megatanks. Wow, I'm sure glad I'm not them.

With all of these enemies to fight, and the tower finally spotted, the tension was thick and heated. Yumi, Aelita, and Yoshi handled the hornets, while everyone else dealt with the others. Jeremie did the best he could by warning them of danger, but at this point, he couldn't do much. He was just praying that Ijiyo and whoever he was bringing would hurry up. But the genius also wished they'd get here faster because the weather was soudning very violent outside. All in all, Jeremie was very agitated.

The warriors thought it best to get rid of the megatanks as soon as possible, but they hardly ever opened fire. Instead, they tried to flatten them instead. Enoguh talking about the stituaiton, let's get into the detailed fighting.

Yumi threw both of her fans at the swarm of hornets, hoping that one of them would get hit. One hornet was hit, but her fan didn't hit the symbol which meant that the hornet was still their ready, to shoot. Yoshi helped her as he threw a couple of blasts at them, but the hornets easily dodged them, and returned fire.

Yumi (with Aelita on the overwing) flew right into the midst of the hornets and managed to destroy two of them.

Yoshi who was on the ground, jumped up and sliced one of the hornets in half. Although they were now down to two hornets, the air-born creatures still put up a fight as they continued to shoot at the three warriors. It just so happened that one fo the megatnks had oepned fire, putting Yumi and Aelita in quite a predicament. They couldn't escape one attack without getting his by the other. So they had to jump off of the overwing as it got destroyed.

The hornets now gained an advantage with the heroes now having to fight from the ground. It seemed that they could only block their attacks just to have a chance.

Then one hornet flew straight at them and stabbed Aelita in the shoulder with its stinger.

"Aelita! Are you all right?" Yumi asked she helped the pink haired princess up.

"I'll be fine." she answered.

"You have to be more careful." Jeremie said. "A couple more hits like that, and it's game over."

"It won't happen again." Yoshi said as he and the two girls continued their battle with the hornets.

The hornets decided to stick to shooting for now as they attacked the trio. Yoshi threw a blast at one of them, and almost hit it. Then the hornet flew straight for Yoshi. The Japanese boy blocked the stinger with his sword, but the hornet tried to break the block and stab him. Yoshi managed to push the hornet back and went for a horizontal swipe, but missed. Not giving up, Yoshi jumped into the air and landed on top of the hornet. Then he jumped off of the hornet and went for the one that was higher in the sky. He stabbed it in its eye and destroyed it. Yumi and Aelita acted quickly and took adavatage of destroying the other hornet. The Geisha Princess threw the Angelic Princess into the air. Aelita sprouted wings, flew straight for the hornet, and shot it down with an energy field, taking care of the hornets.

Taking down the gorund based creatures was another stroy for the other Lyoko Warriros.

Dolslik was handling the pesky kanralots all by his lonesome. Because they were in the forest sector, and his suit was made to blend in with any enviroment, it was hard to spot him. But whenever they did, they gave them everythig they had.

Dolslik watched the hoard of bug-like creatures from a treetop and was ready to attack. He spitted on them, but it instead of small drops of water, they were giant-sized and could do great damage.

The kankralots dodged the attack as they scurried around. They spotted him and shot him out of the tree. They were about to shoot his body to pieces, but he blew them away with his windy breath. He stood up and stood his ground. As they scurried towards him, shooting as well, the loud-mouthed warrior sneezed which blew them away and even hit one of the kankralots. Now there were two. The twin monsters regrouped and used the tees as a barrirer against the strong winds.

Dolslik was very confused as he looked for the kankralots. He kept hearing their metallic feet tapping on the ground, but everytime he turned towards the direction of the noise, he saw no sign of the monsters. Then he was being hit on both sides. He then gave out a supersonic scream, that made the mini monsters cease fire and scurry around as if the loud sound was confusing them. Then Dolslik belw one right into a tree, smashing it into dust.

Now it was a one on one battle. "You're doing great, Dolslik." Jeremie said. "Now show that roach who's boss."

"I will." the secret sayer said. (sss . . . sso many s's sso little time . . .sssorry . . . that was stupid) "I don't care if I have to yell it!"

Dolslik jumped into the treetops and hid himself. Then observed the littled monster looking for any sign of him. He then started whistling which seemed to agitate the kankralot as it looked around in circles. then Dolslik jumped out of the tree and landed right on top of the little guy, destroying it.

"That's how ya do it, Jer . . . nuff said." Dolslik said.

"I believe the responding expresseion is . . . sho nuff?" Jeremie said, not sure.

Dolslik chuckled. "That's right, Jer, sho nuff."

Burrick, Doug, and Biggs took care of the other ground based monsters. Or at least they tried to. The megatanks were making it very hard to fight seeing as the trio had to worry about being rolled over or hit by the powerful wave that the beastly orbs sent out. But at least they tried.

Doug shot out two missles at the krabs. The red monsters shot and destroyed the explosive projectiles before they could even get to them. Then they began firing at Doug and his robot.

The robo warrior dodged the wave of blasts and shot out another missle. The missle met the same fate as the other two, but it distracted the four krabs long enough for Biggs and Burrick to smash two into pieces. Then the two warriors jumped out of the way as a megatank came rolling by.

After dodging the bowling ball, the boys then had to dodge the barrage of the other monsters. Burrick took a risk as he ran towards the blocks, dodging as much fire power as he oculd. The demon boy picked one of the cube-shaped creatures and threw it into the air. Doug then shot a blast that destroyed the block. Then Burrick ran right towards one of the megatnks that was rolling towrds him. Arms outstretched, he grabbed the ball, and used all of his might to stop it in its tracks. Biggs approached the ball and helped Burrick stop the ball. Then the two fighters tried to pry the ball open.

While they did this, Doug kept the other Lyokian monsters at bay. He lauched a grenade that exploded and destroyed a block and a krab.

By that time, Burrick and Biggs had opened up the megatank, revealing its only weakness. It then shot out a wave of energy that made the two boys jump back. But before it could close up, Burrick dug his nails into the eye. The megatank was destroyed, but released a wave before it was destroyed that hit Burrick square in the face and devirtualization took him.

With one megatank gone and a couple of other enemies still there, Biggs and Doug were able to relax a bit, but with one more megatank still rolling around, and Burrick gone, they couldn't relax so much.

Biggs grabbed a giant rock and threw it at a krab that crushed it into virtual dust. Doug then moved Biggs out of the way of fire from a tirantula as he had a shoot out battle with it. Biggs decided to take care of the last krab and block.

The block shot its freeze ray that Biggs dodged. The silent fighter dodged the fire and was about to attack the krab when the megatank opened fire. The tall boy backed away. The megatank then headed straight for him, but he jumped out of the way. Seeing as he had no time to resopnd, the krab and block took the chance to shoot the sixteen year old (he can drive!) down.

Biggs quickly got out of the line of fire and grabbed the block and waited for the megatank to preapare to shoot. When it finally did, Biggs threw the block at the wave and moved out of its attack range. Of course the block was destroyed, and Biggs now setted his sights on the unlucky crustacian. He dodged its blasts, but the krab slapped him with its leg. He grabbed it, swung it into the air, and smashed it onto the ground. The explosion that happened from the crash caused Biggs to fall back, and right into the fury of the evil bowling ball. It opened fire, and the red wave stretched its way to Ulrich's cousin. Just before it reached Biggs, a Lyoko warrior stepped in front of him and blew with all of his might. The wave stopped in its tracks as Dolslik continued to blow the energy blast away. It sowly moved towards the tank, inch by inch. Then Dolslik took a deep breath and sneezed which caused an even greater wind to blow that blew the wave right back at the sphere. It hit the eye, and the megatank rolled back and exploded.

"Wow, Dolslik." Biggs mumbled as he watched the whole scene play before him.

"Improvisaonal Club really helepd me." Dolslik said as he shrugged.

"Wow." Biggs said simply, but before anymore conversation could be made, Xana sent another wave of monsters.

"Guys heads up!" Jeremie said with Burrick at his side.

"Uh, Jeremie, we need back up." Yumi said as she looked at the swarm of enemies.

"Don't worry, they should be here any minute." Jeremie said.

"In f-fact there in, in the elevator." Burrick said as he and the genius heard the elevator in motion. Then there was a loud clap of thunder, and the entire factory shut down, enveloping Burrick and Jeremie in darkness. Jeremie stared at the computer. His heart stopped. Then he heard an evil cackle, and Xana's face popped up on the monitor.

"Xana!" Jeremie said out of fury. "What did you do?"

"I merely shut off the power to the enitre city, including this factory."

"B-b-but how . . . are you, you talking t-to us?" Burrick asked.

"Well I'm still supplying the supercomputer with power. That means the elevator is still out." the demonic Lyokian explained.

"But if the supercomptuer is still on, then that means . . ." Jeremie said.

"Yes, your friends are safe . . . for now."

"What do, do y-you mean 'for now'?"

"I've given the supercomputer enough energy to run for 15 minutes. If you don't deactivate the tower by then, the computer shuts dwon, and all of your friends on Lyoko will be gone forever."

"Well we can get there in time." the genius said.

"Not with all of the enemies they'll have to fight."

"But we can virtualize more people to Lyoko." Jeremie retorted.

"If you're willing to lose more people. Besides, I knew that you would tell them to simply take the ladder to the scanners, so I set up a barrier in that elevator. It works like this: whoever touches the walls of the elevators gets a shock. And I mean a SHOCK." Xana smirked. "You'd have to be used to electricity flowing through your body to pass it off."

"I don't get it, why are you playing around?" Jermeie yelled out of frustration.

"Because I can, Jeremie. Plust it's to show you just how great my powers has become."

"Well let's say we got through the elevator," a more confident Burrick said. "then we could virtualize more people."

"Even if you do, I've disabled the scanners. They won't work unless you have another supercomputer laying around. The only use the scanners serves is to transport the weaklings from Lyoko and back to your world, but using the scanners to virtualize warriors take more energy, and shorten your time limit. After all, it takes more to put them in, and less to put them out. That's because my minions are doing all of the work to devirtualize them." Xana stated. "So boys, tell your friends the new game they'll be playing: Beat the Clock . . . Or Else."

"Why all of this?" Jeremie asked.

"Because, I'm moving on to bigger, better, and WILDER things. And I think it's about time you did the same."

"I'm really hating this." Jeremie said to Burrick as he watched Xana's face disappear and the screen revert back to its previous screen, but this time, there was a bar that was counting down from fifteen minutes.

"Burrick, go and see if a who ever's in the elevator's alright." Jeremie told the shy guy (hehe, Mario characters).

Burrick went over to the elevator and observed it, not sure of what to do. "H-hello?!" he said to the door, and felt the awkwardness wash over him. He waited for an answer, but none came. "Hello!" he said, hoping that he would get answer this time. . . .Silence. "Hey! Come on! I know someone's up there!" a now frustrated Burrick yelled.

" . . . Burrick is that you?" a girl's voice answered from up above.

"Rachel?" the timed boy said looking up, towards the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Burrick! What happened? What's going on?" the energetic girl said quickly.

"Burrick! Get us out of here now!" an angry Ann yelled.

"Now, now Ann, we've got to stay clam." Ijiyo's wise voice said.

"Oh whatever!" the loud mouthed girl said.

"Out of all of the people to be stuck in the elevator with." Amy's voice said.

"Well it s-seems that Xa, Xana's cut off the electricity to the entire city except for the supercomputer, and you can't get down because Xana's set the walls to give off a powerful electric shock if you touch them."

" . . . So we're stuck here." Ann mumbled.

"Uh, yeah." Burrick said.

" . . . Well . . . I'M GOING TO HURT SOMEBODY!! XANA'S LUCKY THAT I CAN'T HURT HIM!" Ann exploded.

"Ann! Calm down! You almost pushed me into the wall" Ijiyo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I really need to stretch my legs and let off some energy."

"Does somebody need a hug?" RAchel asked.

" . . . NO." Ann exclaimed.

"Okay?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I need a hug, sis." Amy said to her sister.

"So what now, Burrick?" Ijiyo asked.

Then Burrick launched into an explanation of Xana's challenge, stumbling and stuttering in some places.

"I REALLY hate Xana." Ann said.

"Well we just have to stay calm and do our best." Rachel said. "Course me can't do anything, seen as we're stuck in an elevator."

"Well j-just sit ithgt."

"I can't sit here, I have to move!" Ann said.

"B-but we can't h-help you now!" Burrick pleaded.

"I don't care!"

"WELL THAT'S JUST TOO DARN BAD!" Burrick yelled.

"Wow, Burrick." Ijiyo muttered.

"Okay . . . I'll calm down." Ann said.

"Okay, just hold on." Burrick said.

Burrick walked over to the blonde genius and asked, "Don't we need t-to tel the o-others ab-about what's happened?"

"Yes, but how? We can't get a signal in here."

"We can contact them th-through C-Cam. We can use his cameras."

"Okay then, call him."

Burrick grabbed miniscule camera out of the air and enlarged it so that if fit in the bplam of his hand. Then he pressed a button, and a red light filled the dark computer room.

Back inside of Kadic, the Lyoko Gang and the adults were sitting next to a door, waiting for Ijiyo to return so that Saiyushi could take the next group to go to Lyoko.

"What's taking so long?!" Sonrick exclaimed quietly as he swayed from side to side. "Ijiyo should becoming back any minute now!"

"Sonrick, shut up and be patient." Ulrich said.

"Well at least you got to go to Lyoko." Sonrick said. "You've been going therefore the past three years, and this could be my first time."

"Yeah, you've been a superhero for like ten years, this is just everyday life for you." Maddie stated.

"Whatever." Ulrich said.

"Guys, chillax. You gotta be clam when going to Lyoko." X said as if he had been going for the last three years.

"Ya know, we'd shut up if X would stop bragging." Cedric joined in, giving the boy a glare.

"Okay, okay. I'm just so glad I got to." X explained.

"Shut up, X." Sonrick said annoyed.

"Guys, be quiet!" Cam said.

"What's up?" Kelly asked.

"My main camera's, being contacted." Cam said touching his forehead. He enlarge the camera that was in the air above him and snatched it out of th air. He looked at the screen, and saw Burrick's face looking at him and the others.

"Hey, Burrick, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Xana's g-got us trapped in here." the shy raven haired boy said.

"But how?" Rick interjected.

"He shut down the power to everything except for the supercomputer barrier around the elevator so n-nobody c-c-can leave or e-enter."

"I suppose he's disabled the scanners as well?" Franz guessed.

"Mm-hm."

"Well how do you know?" Odd asked the scientist. Then eh gave him an accusatory look. "Are you Xana?!"

"No, I'm just smart."

"Which is more than we can say for you." Hacker mumbled.

"So he's made it impossible for us to send help?" Sonrick concluded.

"Yeah, and he's planning on shutting down the entire factory in fifteen." Burrick added.

"Well why is he giving us a time limit?" Ulrich said.

"Don't question it just be glad that we still have chance!" Cam replied. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't that mean that whoever's in Lyoko is gone if the supercomputer is shut down?" Zuho asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what that means." Ulrcih said.

"Then that means you guys had better hurry up!" said.

"Th-there trying, but Xana's not making this easy for us." Burrick responded.

"Well best of luck, and keep us posted." Cam said.

"I sure will." after that, the screen went black.

Sonrick moaned. "Wow, you sure are very anxious, Sonrick." X commented.

"Yeah, you look worried and like soo entse." Maddie added.

"Which is very weird seeing as you're so concerned someone else other than you." Kelly said.

"Who said I was worried aobut the others? I"m jusrt sad because I might no get to go to Lyoko after all." the selfish dummy stated. Everyone responded with glares or smacks to the head.

Back at the factory, Jeremie had delivered the news to the warriors on lYoko.

"Wow!" Dolslik exclaimed. "I'm beginning to hate Xana more than Sissi."

"No kidding." biggs said.

The last wave of enemies were four kankralots, three krabs, theree blocks, two megantcks, six hornets, and three tirantuals. Wow, even I hate Xana now.

Yumi was dodging the attacks of the tirantualas and as backflipped and jumped out of the way. She threw her fan, but the moster moved its head ouf of the way. Biggs joined the geisha warrior as he punched one of the tirantulas in their belly, not completely destroying it, but doing great damge. Being so close to the creatures casued Biggs to get hit back. Yumi came to his resuce as she destroyed the tirantula with a bruised belly.

Then the tirantula on the left got the brilliant idea to ram Yumi with its head, Yumi fell to the ground but rolled over to doge the oncoming blasts.

The tirantula tried to do this to Biggs, but he jumped back and kicked it in the head. The mosnter then hit Biggs with its arm and knocked him into tthe ground. It was about to smash him into the forest ground but Biggs grabbed the arm and pushed it away from him. He jumped up and smashed the head of the monster, destroying the creature.

Yumi threw her fans at the last tiratnula, but it sweeped away the fans with its arms. Then it began firing at the geisa who jumped back. Yumi jumped inot the air and threw her fan which sliced cleanly across the symbol on its forehead. But before it exploded it shot Yumi squarely in the chest, devirtualizing the Lyoko vet.

The scnner doors opened up, showing a dark open sapce. Yumi took the ladder that led to the supercomputer. Once she reached the room, she saw Jeremie and Burrick staring at the screen.

"H-hi, Yumi." Burrick spoke first.

"Hey, Yumi." Jrmeie said, still looking at the screen.

"Hey, guys." Yumi moaned.

"Why so glum?" Burric kasked.

"I'm just so nervous about the others. All of those enemies and only a few of them.

"Yeah, Xana's being a big pain in the you know what." Jremie agreed.

"Hey, Yumi! Is that you!" Rachel exclaimed.

Yumi jumped, not expecting to hear anyone's voice except for Jremie or Burricks. "Who's there?!"

"Calm down, Yumi! It's just Rachel!" Ann yelled.

"Ann, it's not good to yell at someone who's already shooken up." Amy said.

Yumi looked around as she approached the elevator doors." Rachel? Ann? Amy?"

"And Ijiyo!" the man interjected.

"Are you guys stuck in the elevator?"

"Yeah, Xana knows when to pick the worst times." Rachel said.

"It must really stink to be you guys."

"You don't have to tell us." Ann muttered.

"Please don't tell us." Amy added.

"Hey, I wonder how Ulrich's taking all of this. Rachel said.

"He's probably freaking out by now." Yumi smirked.

"Well the gang better hurry up, or we'll all be freaking out!" Ann exclaimed.

"How right you are." Jeremie mumbled.

Aelita and Yoshi took care of the kankaralots. The kankralots scatteed around the forest, using the trees as hiding spots, to make finding them harder. This worked, but not as much as they expected it to because of the fact that Yoshi had great reflexes.

He was able to keep Aelita and hisself safe by blocking their attacks, but it was risky if they went into an offensive position.

"Hey, Yoshi I have an idea." Aeliat announced.

"Well what is it, I'm open to anything that's better than this." Yoshi said as he blocked another attack.

"Okay, stay here." Aelita said as she took off.

"Wait--Aelita, that's--," Yoshi started, but she was already running away, with two kankralots following her.

Picking up on her idea, Yohsi jumped into the branched of the trees and hid himself to bring the other two kanralots out of hiding. By the time they did, the ohter two robots joined them, and Aelita had joined Yoshi.

Now that they were both on the same pace, they knew exactly what to do. Yoshi jumped out of the tree, his sword ready to stab one of the little pests. His sword landed right on top of it, destroying the monster. The kankralots turned to the swordsman, ready to shoot. Then Aelita shot and drestoryed another. Making the kanrkralots confused as they turned towards the princess. then they destroyed the last two with a simple blast.

"That was easy." Yoshi said as he approached the pink haired warrior.

"Yeah, but that sure isn't." Aelita said while pointing to the monster that was heading towards them.

"Aelita, it's not safe. You get outta here. It'll take care of this bowling ball." Yoshi said.

Aelita ran away to join the others while Yoshi prepared to take on the megantank. The said beast rolled towards him at full speed. Yoshi jupmed out of the way. The megatank. The said best rolled towards him at full speed. Yoshi jumped out of the way. The megatank opened up and shot out its mighty wave. Yoshi used his sword to block the attack which resulted in the samurai trying the push away the red wave of energy. He ended up moivng out of the way to avoid devirtualization. The wave it a tree and actually sliced a tree in half . . . Whoa! That never happened before.

Yoshi then ran right towards the ball as did it. The Japansese samurai jumped and landed on top of the giant pinball. The megatank tried to get him off by running into a tree. The tree shook and even the megatank. Yoshi fell off of the the beast and right in front of it.Yoshi jumped an threw couple of blasts it. Some merely hit the shell the monster; others hit the tree which caused it to shake some more.

oNce his barrage was over, Yoshi awaited the beast to attack. It opened up and began expanding its wave. Yoshi unsheathed his sword and blocked the blast of energy, putting himself in the same postion as before.

Seeing as the wave shoots out both ways, the wave hit the tree as well, but didn't slice it in half seeing as it couldn't expand the other way. (I don't know if it works that way on the show, but it does here.) The tree rocked back and forth and then started to fall towards the megatank and the samurai. It fell and crashed the megetanck as well as Yoshi, destroying them both.

The scanner doors opened and revealed the raven haired boy. "It worked . . . Too, bad it didn't work out well for me . . . but it worked." he thought aloud as he made his way to the others in the supercomputer.

Dolslik and Biggs were fighting two krabs and two blocks. The robotic enemies put the two boys under heavy fire. Dolslik spit at one of the blocks, but it used its freeze ray to freeze the blast of water and stopped the attack in its tracks.

Biggs approached from the side of the distracted block, but the other monsters shot him away from the cubical mosnter. Dolslik took the oppurtunity to blow out a gust of wind that pushed the enemies back. The tall, silent boy ran towards one of the blocks and rammed completely through it. Dolslik started yelling as he made the mosnters agitated and freezing in their places. Covering his ears, Biggs ran towards one of the krabs and karate choppoed one of its legs off. Then he shoved his foot through its head and destroyed it.

As if on cue, the last block and krab came and joined the gorup of enemies, putting Dolslik and Biggs back in the same predicament.

Dolslik sneezed, launching a powerful wind and a barrage of blasts. Using the trees as shields, the monster hid behind them to block the blasts and the strong wind.

Biggs ran towards the enemies, hiding from tree to tree. Dolslik helped him by trying to keep some of the ceatures busy. Once Biggs reached them. He began punching and kicking a tree that was next to them. The enemies started to run away from the tree except for a krab that was soon crushed.

The enemies tried to devirtualize Biggs seeing as he was so close. Biggs was then forced to hid behind a tree until the shooting subsided.

Dolslik took matter into his own hands and yelled to agitate the beasts. Doslik ran forward and then sucked in air. Like a vacum, the enemies were pulled forward. Then one block was hit and smashed into a tree, Dolisk stopped to take a breath and hide. Now that there was one kerab and block each, fighting was easier but still dangerous. Biggs snuck up behind the two enemeis and was about to attack them. The krab turned and kicked Biggs away. Dolslik took the chance to attack the krab with his spit. However, the block froze and stopped the blast. The krab then stabbed and devirtualized the big mouthed boy, diminishing the warriors to just Biggs, Doug, and Aelaita.

"Hey guys!" Ijiyos said from the elevator.

"What?" Yumi answered for the group.

"I think I can break Xana's electrical shield."

"How?" Jermei said.

"I used my X-ray vision to see if Xana messed with the wiring in the elevator, and he did. All I have to do is use my psychic powers to fix the probelm."

"Okay, then do whatever it takes." Jeremie said.

"PLEASE!" Ann and Rachel said.

Doug was fighting the megatank while Biggs and Aelaita took care of the last krab and block. Doug was doing a good job of keep the megatank at bay. The megatanck charged forward, heading straight for the robot warrior. Doug shot a ray of energy at the gorund to create a ditch. The rolling pinball fell right into it. Doug approached it and preapred to shoot it. The tank opened up and shot out its wave to keep the robot lover away from it. Doug shot the giant sphere and made a small dent in it. Before he could shoot again, the monsterous sphere managed to roll out of the hole and them slammed Doug into a tree. Doug launched a round of missles, but the megatank dodged them and tried to slam him again.

Doug dodged the attack and prepared his ray canon to end the beast's life. The robot's arms stretched out and connected together. Then the palms opened up, revealing a hole. (he used this in the forest setor in GLAA . . . conicidence!) The megantanck rolled straight for the robot boy. When it was finally a couple of feet away. Doug fired the cannon that waved the blast around. the megatank fired its blast as well, and both attacks hit the two enemies, destroying them both.

"Wow, we're getting screwed out there." Dolslik said.

"They have two more enemies lfet, and five minutes to spare." Yum isaid.

"No, they have four more enemies." Jeremie corrected. "Another krab and block are on the way."

"I HATE Xana." Biggs said.

"Wow, I just learned something." Dolsik said. "Everyone hates Xana."

"You got that right." Ijiyo said.

"Whoa! You could've warned us that you guys got out." Dolslik said as Ijiyo, Ann, and Rachel joined the group that was surrounding the computer.

By that time, Doug had reached the floor.

"Doug!" Ann chirped as she glomped her byfriend.

"Hi, Ann." the robo nerd said after recovering from the affectionate yet painful hug. "So how bad is it?" he said getting back on topic.

" . . ."

"Wow, that is bad." Doug said.

"We need a mi-miracle." Burrick said.

"Yeah, we need a gift from above." Dolslik agreed.

"Wow, Burrick, you look uncomfortable." Rachel commented as she watched the shy by squirm.

"I-I r-really have t-to g-g-go to the bath, bathroom." he uttered.

Before anyone could say a word, there was a noise above the elevator.

"What was that?" Dolslik said as everyone looked at the elevator door.

There was more banging and lurching followed by silence . . . The gang silently stared at the door. Then they heard a masculine voice shout, "Fireball Jutsu!" Not even a second later, the door was blasted open, and smoke filled the room as it heated up. Out of the smoke came a bloodied teenager with a battered body.

Everyone stared at the boy in bewilderment. "Who . . . who are you?" Amy said as she took a step forward.

"My . . . my name is Anax." the boy uttered. "I'm here to help."

"Oh really?" Dolslik said.

"He is." Jeremie said.

"How do you know?" Rachel said.

"No time to explain--Anax we may need your help now." the boy genius said quickly.

"With what?" Anax said while Amy quickly came to his side to help him reach the others.

"We only have two minutes before the computer is shut dwon unless we can get a power source. Is there anything you can do?"

"I think I can . . . I can power the supercomputer by using _my_ supercomputer.

"But we don't have that kind of time." Dolslik said.

"My supercomputer's inside my head, we have time."

"Okay?" Doug answered.

"The thing is we'll need to find a way to convert nuclear energy into electrical energy.

"That's okay, we can use Cam's cameras." Dolsik said.

"They're made to convert any type of energy into electrical enrgy." Amy explained.

"So we can use his camara as a channel from your computer to this one." Rachel concluded.

"Then let's hurry up and do this." Jeremie said. Once everything was set up, they begun the process.

"I have to warn you, I can only give you enough energy to power the entire factory for only fifteen minutes." Anax said. "I'm very tired and I think it's best if I don't strain myself."

"Understood." Jeremie said as a smile came across his face.

A few seconds later, the lights were on, and the scanners were working.

"Way ta go, Anax!' Amy said.

Anax smirked. "No . . .no . . .problem." he breathed as he fainted, falling on the girl. She caught him and laid him down gently on the floor.

Meanwhile, Burrick and Dolsik told the others at the school of the senstional news.

"That's great!" Cam exclaimed.

"We have a fighting chance!" X said.

"Great! Is Yumi and Rachel alright." a concerned Ulrich said.

"We're fine." the two girls said nonchalantly.

"Oh thank God!" Ulrich said, finally relieved.

"Well let's get you guys over to Lyoko, stat." Jeremie said to Rachel, Ann, and Amy. The trio then went down to the scanners, ready to aid a very anxious Biggs and Aelita, who at the moment, were taking cover behind a tree.

All of sudden, one of the krabs exploded, follwed by the explosion of a block.

Aelita and Biggs both looked to see what happened. Before them, stood Ann, Amy, and Rachel.

"What're you guys doing here?" Aelita asked.

"Surprise, surpise." Amy said.

"We were able to power the factory." Rachel explained.

"So let's get you to that tower!" Ann exclaimed.

The five warriors charged forward and easily destroyed the last two enemies, giving Aelita a clear path to the tower. She went inside, did her stuff, and deactivated the tower. (Yay!)

Once the Lyoko Warrior were materialized, they hurried outside to see if the sky had cleared up yet.

"Are we gonna be albe to fix the elevator?" Dolsik asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take too along. The only real damage Anax did was destroy the elevator door." Jermeie answered.

"I can fix it in about two days with my psychic powers." Ijiyo said.

"Okay then." Jeremie said.

They had finally reached the entrance to the factory which was revealing a light drizzle that was slowly dying.

"Looks like we did it." Biggs said.

"Yep." Dolslik said. A couple minutes later, the others joined them at the factory.

"Hey, guys!" Cedric chirped.

"Is it normal to feel squirmish after a Xana attack?" X pondered.

"Yumi! Rachel! You're safe!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know, Spike." Rachel told her twin.

"I can't b-believe w-w-we made it out o-of our first Xana attack." Burrick said.

"I can't believe that I didn't go to Lyoko." Sonrick moaned.

"You all did very well." Franz said as he walked over to his daughter.

"Yeah, you squirts did an okay job." Rick said.

"Ya feelin' any better?" Ann asked.

"Sure am."

"Hey, Amy, who's that?" Cam asked his twin as he noticed that she was next to Anax who was starting to wake up. The others then turned their attenton to the red head.

With sunlight lighting up the factory room, Anax's features were shown clearly as she opened his red eyes. His hair looked as if it wasn't originally red, but dyed. The dye was his own blood from previous battles as well as the one that had put him in his current condition.

"His name is Anax." Amy answered.

"So what's he doing here?" Sonrick asked.

"He's the reason we were able to power the factory and deactivate the tower." Rachel answered.

"Well how'd he do that?" Franz asked.

"I have a supercomputer installed into my brain." Anax said.

"Wow, you must be quite the genius." Kelly said. Anax gave her a smile of gratitude.

"So what brought you here, and why are you so banged up?" Hacker inquired.

"I'm a bounty titan, and I was assigned to hlep you guys as a bodyguard." the red head stated.

"So who hired him?" Aelita wondered out loud.

"I did." Jeremie spoke up.

"And why didn't you telll us?" Dolslik asked.

"Well I was going to tell you the day Xana attacked, but with said event happening, it kinda slipped my mind. But anyways, I thought we could use the help of a powerful and experience fighter, so Anax was the man for the job." the computer genius explained.

"Well then welcome to the team, Anax." Odd chirped as he and the others gave him their salutations.

"So you wanna tell us how this happened?" Sam asked, gesturing to the boy's many injuries.

"On my way here, I got attacked by some guy who called himslef the Gravedigger."

"The Gravedigger?" Ann repeated, wondering why someone would choose that title.

"I had the same reaction, but I can see why he deserved that name. He was one wicked fighter, but I defeated him."

"Is he like alive?" Maddie asked.

"Well, no." Anax said plainly. "He kinda left me no choice."

"Well you can't go aruond killing people. If we were to do a return trip and someone died, they'd become nonexistant." Jeremie warned.

"Whatever, but I don't think he'll be missed here; I think he was from another universe." Anax said.

"Speaking of return trips, is there any need for one?" Zuho asked.

"I don't think so." Aelita said. "Everyone thinks that it was thunderstorm that the weathercaster badly missed."

"The worst that could happen is that the weahterman loses his job." Sonrick stated.

"Yeah, let's go to past so the weahterman can keep his job." Ulrich joked.

"Hey, every life counts." Cam said, playing along.

"Well what about Anax's fight with the Gravedigger?" Saiyushi said. "Did you cause a lot of damage that no storm could have caused?"

Anax took a minute to think. "I don't think. . . we might be able to get away with it. That was a FREAK storm." Anax answered." Plus the rain should've washed the spilled blood by now."

"Well, then I guess there's no need for a return trip." Jeremie concluded.

"Unless Anax wants to have to recover." Amy said as he gave the boys' wounds closer attention.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've suffered worse." Anax reassured the raven haired girl. "I'll just need someone to help bandage me up."

"I'll do it." Amy volunteered. The gang gave the couple a funny look . . . even Franz funny look. Can you imagine Franz giving you a weird look? It's quite funny actually--Oh wait, I'm supposed to be typing the story . . . sorry.

Anyways, Anax and Amy received weird looks so Amy finally asked, "What?"

"Is there something that you want to tell your twin brother?" Cam asked.

"Uh, no?" Amy said not sure of what to say.

"Mmm-hmm." Cam responded.

Before anyone could say anything, Odd said, "Why are your eyes red?"

"Because of the supercomputer that's in my head."

"Did you get abducted by aliens who put the computer in your head?" Sonrick asked.

"No . . . shut up." Anax said.

"How come you don't have red eyes, Cam?" Sonrick asked the concerned twin.

"Because I don't have a supercomputer in my head." Cam said plainly.

"Duh." Sam said.

"But I do have a cameera network system in my head." Cam added.

"Huh?" Sam and some others remarked.

"It's so can see what's on a camera of mine from around from the world is looking at." Cam said.

"So you could be watching someone eat a bowl of ramen all the way in Japan?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, but if I wanted to see that, I could always watch Ulrich."

"Wow!" Yohsi exclaimed.

"Okay if we're all done here, then let's get back to the school." Jeremie said.

Everyone except for Amy and Anax (for medical reasons) made their way to the exit as they left.

With the skies clear and the sun out, people were coming out of their houses and other shelters to see what damage was done.

Amongst these people was a four year-old boy who was waiting for the storm to pass by in a costume shop. His attire weird, even for a four year-old who just out of a costume shop. he head an eye patch over his righ eye. A blue samurai kimono donned his body, and he was walking in a pair of Japanese sandals. To add to his clothes, eh was carrying around a fishing pole that was too big for him.

The boy reached a tree and manged to climb up and onto one of its high branches. He whispered a name to the fishing pole and whisked the line towards the ground. Instead of the line just falling to the ground, it came a live and began flying through the cluster of trees. Soon the fishing line had reached the body of the Gravedigger and hooked onto his torn shirt. Then it began to pull and drag the man towards the tree that the boy was in. When he finally reached the tree, the boy jumped onto the ground, next to the Gravedigger's body.

He put the fishing rod aside and checked for a heartbeat. Then he approached his face and slapped him.

"Ow!" the Gravedigger exclaimed. "That's NOT how you wake up a guy that's supposed to be dead!" The boy smiled at him.

"I know, I know I"m no really dead, but still, my heart stopped for about a half an hour." The boy shook his dead.

"So I let my guard down." the supposed dead man said. "It actually helps that Anax think I'm dead. He'll believe that he never has to worry about me. I guess I'll just have to go under disguise when meet him again. "The boy nodded as he took something out of his kimono and held it in front of the man.

"Aw, yes. We'll need this to keep track of our friend. After all, this universe has hardly any super warriors." the boy poked the tiny green ball that suddenly grew wings. Then the creature opened its big round eye. It took on look at the boy and took off as if it know what to do.

"Now that our missions' completed, let's go home." the Gravedigger announced. He slowly stood up with the quiet four year old helping him as best he could. "Anax is very strong. We're going to need that later on. If we gain his trust that is. Now let me leave a decoy body of myself." the Gravedigger said. The boy listened as he grabbed his fishing rod and the stood next to the inured man who bent over and put his hand on his head. With his other hand, he threw a ball that exploded into a dead Gravedigger clone. Then he muttered something under his breath and the body teleported to the destroyed part of the forest. "Ya ready?" the boy nodded. "Then let's get outta here." with that, they were gone in the blink of an eye.

And that's the end of the chapter! Yay! I finished the first chapter of part 2! Terminator 101 asked me to put his character, Anax in so you're welcome. As for the man and boy, their my characters. So what's this Gravedigger guy and a four-year old go to do with this story? Only time will tell.

And here's Ijiyo with a vision of the Future.

Ijiyo: Can't remember the last time we did this, the future's been cloudy lately. Anyways here's a vision from the future.

"Ya know, growin' up was so weird with you."

"Everyone tells me that, so I'll take that as a compliment.

"But seriously, I missed hanging out with you."

"But you hated me."

"I said that . . . but only because I though that you would forget about me."

" . . . I never did. You were my wheelchair in life."

"But I didn't like that. I wanted to be your loved.

"It could've happened . . . but I . . ."

"You found someone you loved more."

"Yes."

"It happens. I just wish I could've been here for these past three years."

"Me too."

" . . ."

"You'll always be my wheelchair when I'm down."

"Th-thanks. That really . . . that REALLY means a lot."

Ijiyo: Wow, very touchy one. I like it.

Me too! And now here's what happens in the next chapter:

The gang has faced their first attack, and now its time to dive into Ulrich's past. The gang is about to find out just what a normal life is to him, and who one of the people they've heard about before is.

Chapter 32: Banzai, Banzai, Banzai! . . . BANZAI!!

Review, Review, Review . . . REVIEW!!


	32. Banzai, Banzai BANZAI!

Hey Guys! How's it going? Today's a special day! IT'S NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!! WWWWHHHHHHOOO!! I'm so happy! And I'm happy for another reason as well. It's finally time for the first glimpse into Ulrich's past! WHHOOOO!! There's a lot to uncover so let's get right into the story! So let me stop screaming! Here we go!

Chapter 32: Banzai, Banzai . . . BANZAI!!

It was a beautiful day outside; nothing like the freak thunderstorm they had a couple of days ago. They were all inside the rec room, even Anax who had just been enrolled a day ago, thanks to Hacker's hacking abilities. Of course they had to give a reason for Anax's injuries, so they said that he got hit by car . . . of course they said it was a minor car accident (they didn't want cause too much concern).

Anyways, everyone was in the rec room, including Rick and the young adults. Franz was in the hermitage, fixing it up.

"I hate the news change the channel." Sonrick said as he watch Cam change to the news.

"No, they're supposed to be showing something, and I wanna see it." Cam said.

"Well what is it?' Ulrich said as he took a seat next to his brother.

"Uh, you'll see."

"Hey, Ulrich, when are you gonna show us your past?" Ann asked.

"Soon." the brunette mumbled.

"Well you better hurry up; I wanna see what superheroes you were." Yumi said.

"Trust me; you'll _love _the first superhero he was." Cam said.

"Why's that?" Ulrich and Yumi both said.

"Umm, you'll see." Cam said.

"I'd love to see what makes your old friends say that you're a happy go lucky hyper idiot." Odd said.

"If that's supposed to be an insult, at least I'm still smarter than you." Ulrich said.

"That would hurt, but I don't try to excel in knowledge."

"That's because you're too busy flirting with every girls in sight." Dolslik said.

"He's what?!" Sam asked.

"Ooops, something tells me that I wasn't supposed to say that." the secret babbler said.

"I hate you!" Odd yelled.

"I told you not to tell my anything." he said flatly.

"Odd!" Sam said angrily.

"I wasn't serious!"

"We'll talk about his later." Sam said.

"You always say that, but I have never seen yell at him." Doug said.

"Oh trust me. It's coming." Sam said. Odd trembled.

"Seriously, Cam, what's so important on the news?" Rick asked, getting bored of the news.

"You'll see." Cam said.

"The last time you said that, we ended up going to Kadic." Zuho said.

"Yeah, I left good old Japan to help you out, Ulrich. You better appreciate it." Yoshi said.

"Hey, I'm glad that you call came. I'm not sad anymore . . . just worried though." Ulrich said in a matter of fact tone.

"And it's show time!" Cam said as he turned up the volume on the TV. It showed a woman who was just finishing up a report about political matters.

"In other news, today was the first day that the first superhero made his debut. It was ten years ago that Banzai Boy stopped a gang of criminals from robbing a bank in Lincoln, Nebraska. He became a national symbol for not only America, but in Japan when he spent some of his time there. After three years, Banzai Boy mysteriously disappeared from sight; his last sighting was on July 1, 2000. We will not forget his superhero services for the world as well as the other superheroes that fought for justice after him."

There was silence in the red room as everyone looked from cams happy expression to Ulrich's blank face. Slowly, a smile cracked along the brunette's face as he stared at the video of a raven haired boy who was shooting fire at a super villain.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Aelita asked the two boys.

"Yeah . . . that's me." Ulrich said weakly.

"It is?" Jeremie said.

"You had black hair?" Odd wondered.

"You're Banzai Boy?" Yumi asked as she tried to refrain herself from blushing.

"Yes, I was good old Banzai Boy. As for the black hair thing, it turned black when I became Banzai Boy . . . I think it's time I revealed my life to you. I'll start at the time I was four seeing as that's when it all started." Ulrich said ash stood up and approached the exit.

"We're finally about to see Ulrich's past." Maddie exclaimed.

"Finally!" Hacker said.

They walked over to the factory where they heard people's voices down below.

"I wonder what's taking so long." one of them said.

"They'll be hear any second." another answered.

"Hey!" Cam said. "That sounds like the future Ulrich and me!" the boy exclaimed. He and the others peeped over the edge to see all of their future selves hanging around the factory floor. A giant TV was in front of them. Then the future Ann looked up, and saw the younger gang version spying on them.

"Hey! There here!" she announced. The future gang all looked up to see their younger selves.

"Hey, what's up!" the Future Ulrich exclaimed.

"We're up!" he younger Ulrich answered.

"We can see that . . . literally." F. Biggs said.

The gang jumped down to join them, using the ropes to swing down there. Then they all greeted their counterparts.

"Wow! I'm hotter in the future!" Odd exclaimed as he looked at the taller oddball.

"Not only am I hotter, but I'm also soother with my moves." the older one answered.

"Hmmm . . . so how's the future?" Yumi asked her older self she examined her.

"One word: CRAZY!"

"Wow, I always wanted to meet my future self!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Trust me; you get over the excitement after a while." F. Aelita replied.

"Hey, nice ring." Amy said to her future self.

"Uh, thanks." the older girl replied.

"It looks like a wa--wait that is a--." Amy exclaimed. Then she gave her older self an accusing look." You're mar!"

"SHUSH!" F. Amy said as she covered the girl's moth. "Not in front of Cam!" the woman said as she saw the younger Cam trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Amy then whispered, "So who did you . . . ya know . . . marry?" F. Amy glanced at the F. Anax. The younger Amy turned red as her future husband's hair. " . . . I see." she said plainly.

"So why are you guys here?" Ulrich finally asked.

"What? Can't we see your--well OUR--past again?"

"Well you could've told us." Cam said.

"Hey, the future's full of surprises, so get used to it." F.Cam said.

"Well we still have to wait on a few more people anyways." Zeke said.

"Like who?" Sonrick asked.

"Like us, for one things." the gang turned to the sound of the voice to see Naruto and his gang there.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" Ann asked.

"We took a portal, the wild and fast portal. It was so fun, like a rollercoaster! . . . "Yeah." Nicky exclaimed, here eyes were in a pink glow.

"She's in her Dixie chick mood again." Lydia explained.

"Chicky!" Christina yelled randomly. "Cows!"Giant Man-Eating bollworms!"

"Oookay." Dolslik responded.

"I'm a horsey! Moo!" Sunni said.

"And a very good horsey too." Lydia said giving Sunni a worried and motherly look.

"Hey, Kakashi where's your Paradise books?" Sonrick asked.

"Uh . . . I'm reading Christian novels now." Kakashi mumbled.

"Yes you are." Nicky said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna read those books?" Sonrick asked.

Kakashi looked at Nicky. "I'm . . . I'm sure."

"Whipped." the perverted idiot (not Odd, the other one) said followed by him getting hit in the head by the masked ninja.

" . . . I'm surrounded by idiots." Sasuke said.

"I love Sasuke!" Christina shouted.

" . . . You're okay though." he said to the random girl.

"Okay, anyone else?" Cedric asked, getting impatient.

"Link's coming." Cam said.

Then a green swordsman came out of another portal that was blue with lots of swirls. (Swirly!) "Okay, I'm here!"

"Speak of the devil!" Zeke said.

"What? Is Ganondorf here?" Link said as he put on his guard and looked around for his life long enemy.

"No, he's not." Yoshi assured the boy.

"Good. He's the last person we need to see." the blonde swordsman stated.

"And for Zare and Rui." Zeke said. As if on cue, the Pokémon duo, along with Zare's trusty Evee, stepped out of a portal.

"How do you do that?!" Zuho exclaimed.

"I think he's a psychic!" Sonrick replied.

"Hey, can you read my mind?!" Naruto said.

"Uhh." Zeke replied.

"Wow! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're good.

"Calm down, Ramen Head." Zare said.

"Wow can we start?" Yumi said.

"Not without us!" Z said. With him were Amber, Dexter, Lucky, Leala, Leon, and Franz, Asuma, Ty, and the other kids. (Since when was the last time we heard from Ty and the others?)

"NOW CAN WE START?!" Ann said, tiered of the waiting.

"YES!!" Zeke, Cam, and Ulrich exclaimed.

"Sheesh . . . You don't have to yell." Ann said Once everyone took their seats, Cam popped in the video of Ulrich's life, and Ulrich begun his speech.

PLEASE READ! (Okay the next part is shifting from Ulrich's POV to Nobody's POV. To make it easier, everything in _Italics_ is what Ulrich is telling to the gang (his POV) everything in normal text is normal POV and is basically telling you what the gang is watching on the TV or their own actions.)

_I guess I should start with my nationality. I'm not actually 100 German; I'm actually on a fourth German._

"You're only a fourth!"Ya could've fooled me!" Odd exclaimed.

"He did fool you." Sam said.

"He fooled you for three years." Biggs added.

"How come you never told us?" Jeremie asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, you know I don't like to talk about myself." Ulrich said.

"But you're talking about yourself now." Cam pointed out.

" . . . Shut up." Ulrich said plainly.

_Anyways, I'm only a quarter German, which means that I really stood close to my German features. I'm actually German, French, Italian, and . . . Wait for it . . . wait for it . . . Japanese!_

The Code Lyoko Gang's mouths dropped opened. "Japanese?!" Yumi exclaimed. "How?!"

"My mom's half Japanese and half Italian." Ulrich said.

"But you don't look Japanese at all!" Jeremie said.

"You could see it if he had black hair." Cam said.

"I can't believe it." Yumi said plainly.

"Well at least you have something else in common with him." Odd said as he gave her a wink.

"Shut it." the Japanese girl granted.

"Are we done yet?" Ulrich said impatiently. . . "Silence!" "Thank you, now back to me."

_Now that that's covered, let's get to my actual past. Hmm, now where to begin . . . Well I was born in America--San Francisco, California to be exact--but we only stayed there for about three years and we moved to Lincoln, Nebraska._

_My family has always been rich, ever since I can remember, so we lived in giant mansion. Now before I start the video, I should tell you about my family ten years ago. It was just my dad, my mom, Kelly, Rick, Rachel, and I. Cedric wasn't born yet._

"Aww." Cedric moaned.

"Like you didn't know that Cedric." Cam said to his little brother.

"Whatev." the hyperactive kid said.

_My father acted very differently than he does now. In fact, you would've though he was completely different person. The father that I grew up was happy fun-loving man. The only time he was ever serious and strict was when we did something, bad or he was teaching us something that's very important__._

_My dad is one of the biggest business men ever. He owned so many, it was hard to keep up with them all. But we all knew that he was one of the owners of Viz Media._

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that your dad is responsible for giving America anime and manga." Yumi said.

"Trust me, we all find it hard to believe." Rick spoke for the Sterns.

"But it only takes one thing to change someone." Amy said.

"But that's later on in the story." Ulrich said.

_My dad loved Viz Media at the time. He was a superhero enthusiast and loved all kinds of superheroes, and he thought that people who were unfamiliar to the Japanese made superheroes should get a chance to see them. He's also the reason why Spider Man's my favorite superhero._

"You like Spider Man?" Jeremie said not believing it.

"He LOVES Spider Man!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Not like that though!" Ulrich said giving Odd and Sonrick deadly look (they have dirty minds).

"Is Spider Man some freak in a costume?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"He's one of the greatest superheroes to ever set foot in the GLAA." Ulrich answered?" Rick said.

"Oh yeah! He went around, saying that he was Peter Parker." Kelly reminisced.

"He took it so far; he started jumping off of the roof, swinging by a jump rope." Cam said.

"I made it every time!" Ulrich defended.

"At least you had the brown hair and brown eyes to be him." Rachel said.

"This must've been before we met him, he was still Ulrich." Sonrick said.

"It was." Rachel answered.

"Can we please get back on subject?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Do you think Yumi would make a good Mary Jane Wattson?" Lydia asked.

"She's got the independence and the _love _for it." Dolslik said.

"No, Yumi would make a great Black Cat." F. Ulrich said.

"Didn't they have love interest too?" F. Yumi asked.

"Yeah, but not as strong as Peter and Mary Jane's."

"Either way they had love, and you could too." Cam said as he gave a wink the older Ulrich.

F. Ulrich glared at him. "No!"

"Dude! You just said Yumi was a love interest!"

"No, I said Black Cat was a love interest of Spiderman. But Yumi and I are different from the two."

"Yeah, you're both more stubborn, and your love's stronger." F. Cam mumbled.

"Shut it!" F. Ulrich yelled.

"See, Ulrich? There's hope for you yet." Odd said grinning.

"You're making me mad . . . You won't like me when I'm mad." Ulrich said through his teeth.

"Wasn't the Hulk a brunette with brown eyes?" X asked.

"No, he head green skin and green hair." Sonrick said.

"He means Bruce Banner, idiot!" Ulrich said.

"No, he means Hulk." Sonrick said in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh, before Ulrich goes "Hulk" on us." Cam, said seeing where X was getting at, "let's get back to Ulrich's life."

_As I was saying, my favorite superhero is Spider Man because when I first saw him, he was wearing his symbiote outfit or the black one, and black was my favorite color back then. My dad let me read all of his old comics that he kept, and he even managed to find away for me to watch the first Spider Man TV series which was in the 60's. But my favorite version will always be the one that came out in the early 90's (_at least that's when ended). _The matter of fact is I have a lot to thank for my father because he's the actual reason why I wanted to be a superhero so badly. I always wanted to help people, and I wanted to take over his businesses when I grow up . . . and apart of me still does._

_Now for my mom. She's one of the most interesting women you'll never meet. She loves both animals and music so much. She's actually the reason why we have so many pets. And not just your average cat, dog, and canary; we have tigers, snakes, and even a moose._

"I love Joe." Rick said.

"He's the best pet moose ever." Kelly agreed.

"Are you sure that's because he's the only pet moose in the world?" Zeke asked.

"The world's a big place." Rick replied.

"And it's filled with a lot of weird people." Biggs added.

"You were never my favorite cousin." Rick said.

"I'll live on," the tall boy said.

_Anyways, we don't really have normal pets, and that's what makes it cool when spending time with them. My mom went so far; we had a small zoo in house. I think he's the reason why I'm close to animals and nature. But I do know she's the reason why I can play the piano and other instruments__._

"You can play other instruments besides the piano?" Odd asked.

"I never mentioned it because you needed a keyboardist." Ulrich said. Odd gave Ulrich a sad look.

"I can play the flute and the guitar, but not as well as you." Ulrich said. Odd gave Ulrich a frown.

"Is that supposed to make me feel happy?"

"Deal with it!" Ulrich snapped.

_As I was saying, my mom taught me how to play several instruments. Compared to my three instruments, she can play a whole lot more. She picks an instrument that she doesn't know that much about and then learns as much as she can about it and practices playing it. My mom was even a musician when she was younger, but she didn't want the fame so she took a different route._

_My mom's also one of the greatest Japanese cooks ever. Her sushi's the best. Being the wealthy family we are we have chefs cooking for us. But on special occasions, she slaves over a hot stove and delivers the BEST food ever--even ramen._

"I wanna meet your mom." Naruto said at once.

"You'll love her noodles." Ulrich said ecstatically.

_Overall, my parents make a good team, and if there's one thing that they're tried to teach us, it's that family is important__.__ To make sure that we could contact with all of our family, they taught us how to speak several languages when we were younger._

"How many can you speak?" Aelita asked.

" . . . Six." Ulrich mumbled. (But mainly see English, for your benefit and mine)

"You can speak six languages, but you exclaimed still fail in school?!" Sonrick said.

"Hey, I'm not good with academics!"

"Apparently not." Sonrick replied.

"That is bad, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"But it's easier to fill an empty slate because it's empty. My slate was filled up with superhero antics and languages by the time I turned ten." Ulrich defended himself.

"Stupid." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Out of all things he could've said, he decides to insult Ulrich . . . that's kinda funny." Dolslik stated.

"There's a reason why idiots are usually the best fighters in anime." Ulrich pointed.

"Testify!" Naruto yelled followed by everyone giving him a weird look.

"There's something that's eating my brain, and I think it's Odd!" Sunni yelled randomly.

"I can't he's supposed to be one of the greatest ninja ever . . . yeah." Nicky said.

"Hey! Let's get back to me!" Ulrich suggested.

"This is the first time that Ulrich's ever been enthusiastic about talking about himself . . . I'm so proud!" Sonrick said he pretended to cry.

"Shut up!" Ulrich barked.

_The languages that I can speak are German, Italian, French, Japanese, English, and Spanish. The first four are kind of obvious seeing as I have those four in my blood. I had to learn English because I live in America, and they just happen to speak English there. Spanish because my aunt married a Cuban and we wanted to keep in touch. Bottom line, my family sticks together, and we're practically the United Nations. I'm related to Biggs because one of my uncles went to Africa and married an Egyptian woman, that's how we're cousins._

_Now let's talk about my siblings, starting with the oldest--Kelly. Ten years ago, she was 18. That means she's close to middle age._

"Hey!" Ulrich's sister said angrily.

_I'm only teasing so calm down. Kelly's my only older sister, and because of our big age difference, she's kinda like a second mom to me. She made sure Rick didn't go too far in playing the murderous big brother role, and I have to thank her for that. The only thing that I do hold against her is her going all the way to Japan for college when I was only 4. Because of that, I didn't get the full experience of having a big sister. You're very lucky Cedric. _

"I don' think so." Cedric said.

"We don't like you too." Rachel said as she stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Who needs you for a little brother?" Amy added.

"One day, you're going to be glad you have Cedric as a little brother. Kelly's going to be glad she had me as a little brother too." Ulrich said.

"Huh?" a baffled Kelly said.

"You'll see." Ulrich said

_I'm very clingy towards Kelly, but that's only because I don't want her to leave again. Now for Rick. Ten years ago, Rick was my age._

"Rick was four? Then how come he's 24 now?" Sonrick asked stupidly.

"I don't mean my age ten years ago, I mean my age now." Ulrich said.

"Whatever you say." replied the idiot.

_Anyways, Rick was 14 years old and was a very immature 14 . . . rot that I'm any better, but I didn't go around telling my younger brothers and sisters about inappropriate stuff._

"I was a blockhead back then." Rick defended.

"A dumb one too." Ulrich added receiving a glare from the still immature man.

_Even though he was disobedient to mom and dad's rules, I thought he was cool and looked up to him. Anything he told me, I usually believed. Then I would one day tell my new found knowledge to my parents, and he would end up in trouble. Come ta think of it that probably caused him to be so mean to me, even though it was his fault. Rick always pounded on me and I have to thank him for that. He's one of the reasons why I can take a punch._

"Then that means I've done my job." Rick said.

"A little too well." F. Ulrich said.

"I'd hit you're my age." Rick told the older Ulrich.

_And that brings me to Rachel, my twin sister. Ten years ago, she was my age--_

"Rachel was 14 ten years ago? Then how come she isn't 24?" Sonrick asked.

"I mean my age ten years ago." Ulrich said irritably.

"First you mean your age now, when you're talking about Rick, and now you mean your age ten years ago when talking about Rachel. Sheesh! Make up your mind, you're so confusing!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Shut up, Sonrick!" Ulrich yelled.

"Ten years later, and you're still stupid." F. Dolslik said to F. Sonrick replied.

_As I was saying, Rachel was my hyper and curious sister who even then, I was watching out for. I guess when it comes to Rachel, I go into overprotective beg brother mode._

"Even if you are just three minutes older than me." Rachel said.

"And don't you forget it." F. Rachel added.

"You won't let me." F. Ulrich mumbled.

_Anyhow, I'm always looking out for her and trying to get her out of trouble, which sometimes gets me into trouble. The only reason why I worry about her so much is because she's my twin, it's kinda like we have this special bond between us._

"So why do you care about me so much?" F. Yumi asked.

"Uh, well . . ." Ulrich fumbled through his words.

"Because we share a special bond of friendship." F. Ulrich said.

"That has blossomed into a beautiful love." Cam concluded.

" . . . Shut up, Cam." F. Ulrich said getting angry.

"Come on, I know you love her." Cam said.

"Look before you two start going at it, let's get back to Rachel.

"Well finish this later." F. Ulrich said nonchalantly.

_Bottom line, Rachel is the sister that I worry over the most. This brings me to Amy who was three, ten years ago. She's actually older than Cam by a minute, but you'd think Cam was older--even if it is by a minute--because of the way he worries over her. Come to think of it, Rick's the same way with Kelly sometimes. Guess us Stern men are overprotective with their siblings, and the girls just don't seem to care about us._

_Anyways, Amy is like a best friend to me. She and I get along better than any of the others. Out of the brother-sister relationships, that is. I think Cedric put in more work for us to get along. But that's what happens when you have brother that practically worships you. Anyways, Amy and really get along well. We're able to talk about all of things, and I'm glad she's my sister._

_And that leaves Cam. He actually managed to build his first camera at the age of three, but he had dad's assistant to help him. Dad's assistant, Gerald, is one of the smartest inventors I have ever met. Cam's a prodigy, and that's no lie. He's great with technology, and has been a great help to me when growing up. Cam looks up to me, but he's not willing to worship me. He'd follow me around and was always trying to help me. He's done a great work with his cameras. They can even read people's thoughts and enter their dreams. Because his cameras are all over the world, he's been able to actually predict what people's actions based on previous videos. Cam's the only reason you'll be able to see my past so you better thank him. I never really thought about it 'til now, but Cam has really been there for me and others when we needed the most. I'm really thankful for that. And now, we FINALLY get to my past. So here it goes. The beginning of how anything that was out of the ordinary became normal to me. _

_My family usually spent every first Saturday of the month outside on top of the roof, looking at the stars and bonding with each other. And that's when it all started. _

The TV showed the Stern family a decade ago, lying on the roof of beautiful and giant mansion.

"It's so beautiful." Kelly said. "I'm going to miss these moments when I go to college."

"Well you don't have to go." the younger Ulrich pleaded. Kelly and the others laughed.

"I'll miss your charm the most, Ulrich." the young woman said.

"Well I won't miss you at all." Rick said nonchalantly.

"Now, Rick, you shouldn't say such things." their mother scolded.

"Trust me, Ulrich and Cam, she's doing you two a great favor by going to Japan." Rick continued.

"Rick, be nice." their father said sternly (no pun intended).

"It's okay, I'll miss you too, Rick. No matter how annoying and obnoxious you may be." Kelly said.

"Why are you going to Japan?" Amy wondered.

"I'm going to college, Amy."

"What's that?"

"It's a place where big people got to school and get into a lot of drama, and where girls get ba--,"

"Rick!" Mr. and Mrs. Stern said together.

" . . . Sorry, I just thought my little sister should know what college really is."

"Look, let's stop talking about this and enjoy the stars." Mr. Stern said.

"It's a pretty night to see the stars." Rachel said.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Stern agreed. Then the strangest thing happened.

"Hey, it's a shooting star!" Ulrich chirped as he pointed towards the sky.

"It sure is quick make a wish!" Mr. Stern said.

Ulrich closed his eyes and thought, _'I wish I could be a superhero.' _he opened he eyes to see everyone wishing, including he parents.

He looked up at the sky see an incredible sight. "Hey! Look up at the sky! (It's a bird! It's a plane!)

"It's a meteor shower!" Rick exclaimed.

"That's weird; there was nothing on the news about a meteor shower." Mr. Stern said.

"The sky is so pretty." Amy said mesmerized.

"This is a night to remember." Kelly said. Kelly didn't know how right she was.

The next day, the unexpected meteor shower was the thing on everyone's mind. The thing is, it wasn't so much about it being unexpected, but the fact that it turned out to be a meteor shower that happened all over the world.

"Listen to this," Mr. Stern said as he read the news paper. "The meteor shower actually happened all around the world. Scientists are trying to find out this happened, and how it was unnoticed until it happened last night." he looked up to see everyone looking at him with full enthusiasm.

"I happened all over the world?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Exactly, and that means it was bright enough to see wherever it was daytime at." Mr. Stern answered.

"Wow, this like a superhero show." Ulrich said.

"I know, something big just might happen." Mr. Stern said smiling. (He MUST be different, he's smiling).

"Hey, dad, can I check to see if my bonsai tree's alright?"

"Sure thing, kid. But be back in ten minutes." Ulrich's dad said.

"Don't forget, you have to feed Bob." Mrs. Stern said.

"Wow, Ulrich, that's not a mansion, that's a palace." Yumi remarked as the scene faded to black.

"Yeah, our house is extravagant." F. Ulrich said. "That's why I still live there.

"It's the best house ever!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Ulrich, you looked so adorable when you were little." Aelita said.

"Hey, you're not allowed to flirt with Ulrich. Only Yumi can." Sonrick joked.

"It's not flirting, it's the truth." Ulrich growled. Then he said a little boastfully, "I was an adorable kid."

"Get over yourself, Ulrich." Rick said.

"You're jus mad because you were a stuck immature teenager ten years ago." Amy teased.

"Wow, your world's pretty weird." Link commented.

"A meteor shower all over the world? That's never happened in my universe."

"What about when the moon almost fell on the Earth in your universe?" Ulrich retorted.

"That's the closest it's ever gotten to that." Link admitted.

"'S only matter of time." Zeke said.

"Who's Bobo?" Yoshi asked.

"He's my pet orangutan." Ulrich said.

"You had an orangutan?" Odd asked.

"Still do and he's the greatest prime ape ever." Ulrich replied.

"You guys did have some exotic pets." Sam concluded.

"So what's this about a bonsai free?" Jeremie asked.

"My grandparents gave me a bonsai tree from Japan for Christmas. They said that the tree would always protect me if I care for it. I didn't keep it in a pot, but I kept it in the woods that were near our house." Ulrich explained.

"Do you think that should've been italics?" Dolslik asked.

"Not really, we'll leave it in normal text." Ulrich said . . . okay, weird.

"If that's it, let's go back to the video." Cam said.

The screen showed Ulrich with a small orangutan hanging onto his neck as he walked into the woods, looking for his beloved bonsai tree. That's when he saw shattered rocks scattering the ground.

"That's strange. Meteor rocks are everywhere, but there was no sound of them hitting the ground." Ulrich wondered aloud.

That's when he spotted his bonsai tree that was not in good condition. A meteor landed and crashed opened near it. The space rock was glowing a bright red. Then all of the small little creatures popped out with their sharp little claws and their point teeth. They attempted to attack the small tree, but Ulrich did his best to attack them, but got small scratches from their sharp claws.

It just so happened that there were small embers surrounding the crash site and was a branch from a tree. Ulrich grabbed the branch and lit the end on fire. Then he used the fire to slap the alien creatures away from the small tree. Afraid of the fire, the creatures scurried away, never to be seen again.

Ulrich looked at the fire that was still on the ground and wondered why it never burnt his tree or any other part of the forest. He grabbed the meteor and ran to the lake that was just outside of his house. Using the cracked meteor as a bowl, he gathered some water in and rushed to the tree. He put the fire out and fed his tree some water. Bobo even helped by moving the meteor rocks away from the tree.

Then the bonsai tree began to glow a vibrant green. Ulrich crouched down so that his face was level with the tree. Then the strangest thing that could've happened occurred. The tree began to speak.

"Your love for nature knows no bounds. I was given to you to protect you as long as you kept me safe. You have kept your end of the deal, so I shall keep mine by granting you with the powers that you have used to protect me." the tree spoke. Ulrich's sees were popping out of head as he listened to the plant in awe.

"You will need my powers to protect yourself in the future. But if you want to keep the power I have--the power to control plants--you must come to me every year and I will restore you power. Thank you for your kindness, and now I shall return the favor." Then the tree's green light grew brighter as it enveloped Ulrich and Bobo. Then the light faded and died away.

Ulrich continued to stare at the tree in unbelief. He looked at Bobo and said, "Whoa . . . that . . . that was weird. I think it's for my nap."

"So that's how you got your powers." Zuho said.

"Yep, but I was unaware of how to use my powers, or what they were. I was wondering if Bobo got superpowers as well, and he did become incredibly smart. I mean, he learned how to do some martial arts. So he was like an assistant to me from then on." Ulrich said." But the marital arts was later on.

_After that whole incident, I didn't tell anyone about it because I really wasn't sure what to do. Plus, I never felt different so I didn't know if that was my imagination over acting or whatever._

_Seeing as I was four, Rachel and I started preschool soon. That was also the same day that Rick started high school, and Kelly had already left a week ago for college in Japan . . . I still don't know what's so great about Tokyo U._

"It's a great school--" Kelly retorted.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Ulrich said with his hand out to stop her.

_I didn't know how school was going to be, but I just new something great was going to happen._

"Oh boy, this is a day that I'm always going remember." Mrs. Stern said. "Rachel and Ulrich start pre-school. Rick's off to high school. And Kelly's in Japan at college." she said as she looked at her kids who were leaving any minute. "Soon, Cam and Amy will go to school.

"Soon I'll be dating girls." Rick grinned. His mom gave him a deadly look that said grimly, "Don't ruin my moment." Rick's smile turned into a frown.

"Ulrich.' Mrs. Stern said finally looking at his clothes.

"Yes, mom?" he answered innocently.

"Why are you wearing nothing but black?"

"Because . . . I'm, on, FIYAH!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Rick suppressed a laugh and Rachel just smiled at her brother in admiration.

"Ulrich, don't you think you should change?"

"But I love black." Ulrich frowned.

"Okay." his mom sighed.

Then Mr. Stern came down the stairs, ready for work.

"Hey, you guys ready for school?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" the two four-year-olds exclaimed.

"No." Rick said truthfully.

"Are you ready for girls?" his father asked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Not on your life, kid." Mr. Stern said grimly. "Hey, Ulrich, nice clothes!" he said.

"Thank you, daddy!" Ulrich said happily.

"Why are you wearing so much black?"

"Black is a color that burns the passion of fire in someone's heart and soul!"

" . . . You're been watching a lot of cartoons." his father concluded.

"Is there any other kind of TV?"

"That's right, Ulrich!" Mr. Stern smiled.

"Okay off to the car!" Mr. Stern said.

"Mom, why can't I go to pwe-K?" Amy asked.

"You're too young, but don't worry, just one more year to wait."

"But that'll take forever!" Cam whined.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get you two settled in with the butlers and maids so mommy can get to work." Mrs. Stern said.

"You all were so adorable when you guys were little." Aelita commented.

"That's just the Stern charm." Cam bragged.

"It just wears off of some people." Amy teased.

"You're definitely not talking about me." Cam said.

"But I am.' Cam glared at this twin.

"Okay, quiet you two." Kelly said.

"Your dad was a different man." Odd said. "Nothing like the stiff-nicked man I met."

"Yeah." Ulrich agreed.

"So what's with the 'I'm on fire' thing?" Sam asked.

"Well, I always thought that black was a hot color, so I would go around saying that I was hot and on fire when I wore it." Ulrich explained.

"Apparently, your father isn't the only one that changed." Jeremie replied.

"I know, I know." Ulrich said.

_I've mentioned three people that I lost earlier before. And now you're going to meet the first person I lost. This person was first friend. It came as a blow when I lost them._

_It was the end of the first day of school when I met them . . . I'll never forget that day . . . I'll never forget that person. _

The school day was over and all of the kids were out on the playground, playing while they waited for their patients to arrive.

Ulrich was playing tag with some of the kids. He was "it" so he was chasing after the kids. He was about to tag Rachel when he got hit in the head with a soccer ball. He fell on his back as he rubbed hit throbbing forehead.

"Ulrich! Are you okay?" Rachel asked her brother as she crouched next to him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, my head." Ulrich said he opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry!" a girl said as she ran over to the two. She crouched down towards Ulrich and looked at the bump that was forming on his head. "Ooooh, I'm VERY SORRY!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay; it was an accident, right?" Ulrich said.

"A total accident!" the girl agreed. "We were playing soccer, and I must've kicked the ball too hard. Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said as she threw her arms around the boy.

"Okay! I get it!" Ulrich said, overwhelmed. The girl turned to Rachel.

"Did I hurt your friend? Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she embraced Rachel.

"Look! We forgive you!" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, so calm down!" Rachel said.

The girl nodded her head as she breathed slowly. The girl was older than the two by a couple of years. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders in a ponytail. Her eyes were a pretty emerald green.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you guys to be mad at me." she said.

"We're not mad." Ulrich said as he stood up. "My name's Ulrich."

"And I'm Rachel."

"We're both twins." both of them answered.

"I see." the girl said, looking from one to the other.

"My name's Leslie." the blonde said. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she went on.

"You can start by stop being sorry." Ulrich said.

"Sor- I'm just the kind of person who doesn't like for people to be mad at me." Leslie explained.

"Well calm down, no one's mad at you." Rachel said.

"Well I still want to make it up to you. So I want you two to play soccer with me and my friends."

"But we don't know how to play." Rachel replied.

"We'll teach you."

"What if your friends don't want to play with us?" Ulrich spoke.

"Then we still play with us?" Ulrich spoke.

"Then we will play by ourselves." Leslie announced as she took the soccer ball. "Now to the soccer game!"

_Ever since then, I've been friends with Leslie. She's the kind of person who would never get mad at you, and couldn't get mad at her. She was so friendly and a always wanted to have fun. She's also the one who got me into soccer._

_Maybe it was the fact that she never got over, hitting me with a soccer ball, but she always wanted to make sure I never got hurt. She would always worry over me when I was out fighting as a superhero. She was also nervous about the stunts I did. I think it was her care that her hurt more than I did when that incident happened. that's why I feel so bad when I think about it. But before we get to that, we have more to watch._

_A couple of days passed, and Leslie, Rachel, and I had become great friends._

"So when are we going to meet your cousin?" Ulrich asked Leslie while on the playground, waiting for their parents.

"He'll be here any minute." Leslie said.

"Can you tell us about him?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, He's in the fifth grade, so he's ten, and he's the best cousin ever. The reason why he's coming to live with us because he's apart of this exchange program that lasts for three years." Leslie explained.

"What's an exchange program?" Ulrich asked.

"It's when you switch places with a ked that goes to a school in a different country or state, and live where they lived."

"Wow that sounds scary, being a way from your mom and dad." Rachel commented.

"I know, but he says he can handle it."

"Leslie what grade are you in?" Ulrich wondered.

"I'm in second grade."

"So you're . . . seven?" Rachel asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, we know a seven-year old." Rachel added.

"And we're going to know a ten-year old." Rachel added.

"And I know to four-year olds." Leslie said.

"Hey, there's my cousin!" Leslie exclaimed, pointing to a raven-haired boy. He was averaged height and had a calm look that was hiding something that was zany (I love that word, zany). Leslie ran over to the boy with Rachel and Ulrich bringing up the rear. "Hi Leon!" she exclaimed as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey Leslie, you mind letting go . . . I can't . . . breathe." he gasped.

"Sorry, did I hurt you--I'm soooo sorry!--You're' not--"

"Leslie! Be quiet." Leon said, hushing his cousin up. He saw Ulrich and Rachel and smiled at them.

"Uh, who're your friends?" Leon asked.

"This is Ulrich and Rachel." Leslie answered, gesturing to the tow." "They're twins.

"I see, so how old are you two?"

"We're four." Ulrich answered.

"Oh . . . why are you hanging out with preschoolers?" Leon asked.

"I have older friends, but I like them too." Leslie replied.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt me to hang out with them." Leon sighted.

"You don't like us?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no! It's just that I'm not used to hanging out with little kids." Leon said quickly.

"Oh." Rachel and Ulrich said.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends. Just think of me as an older brother." Leon said quickly.

"Oh." Rachel and Ulrich said.

"I'm sure I'll be great friend. Just think of me as an older brother." Leon said.

"We have an older by brother; his name is Rick." Rachel said.

"Yeah, he can be a very mean person." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry about me, "Leon said, "I'll be nice to you." Leon said now warmed up to the idea of being their friends.

"Then we'll be the bestest of friends ever." Ulrich exclaimed.

_Leon . . . (sigh) he's one guy that I'm really glad I met. He's actually the reason why I joined the GLAA. Leon's the kind of guy who'd size you up to see if it's worth being, your friend. If he thinks you're worth it, he'll go after you in hopes of you two being good friends. Leon was my big brother when it came to superhero business, and really helped me get a start as one. With him being Leslie's cousin, he was the first one I talked to about Leslie and what happened. I was sad when his three years was up, but knowing that I'd see him in the GLAA was a great thing to look forward._

"I can't believe you were hesitant to be our friend!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was good for me seeing as I was starting in a new school. But at least I came around." Leon said.

"No wonder you were so distraught with us being your friends too." Dolslik said.

"I warmed up to you guys too . . . some slower than others." Leon said, glancing at Sonrick.

"If you're cousins with Leslie, then that means she was cousins with William." Yumi sated.

"Yeah, that would be right." Leon said.

"But William doesn't matter right now." F. Ulrich said.

"I sense some jealously." Cam teased.

F. Ulrich was about comment, but F. Yumi shushed him up. "Let it go, Ulrich. Be the bigger man." Ulrich frowned and shrugged it off.

"You guys are something else." Zare said, speaking for the first time since the explanation of Ulrich's past started.

"We know this." X said.

"And we're proud of it!" Ann exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's get back to the video." Ulrich said.

_Leon became just what he said a NICE big brother._

Whatever." Rick mumbled.

_Whenever I had a question at school, I'd talk to him about it, but I still went to Rick though. It was the end of the first month of school, so it was now the last day of September which was a Friday. School was over with, and I was outside, checking up on my bonsai tree. That's when I spotted Leon in the woods as well._

"Hey, Leon." Ulrich said, thinking he could hear him, but he was out of earshot. Leon was, looking very suspicious, looking around his shoulders. He didn't spot Ulrich because the said boy was already on the ground, next to his three.

Ulrich was about to call out again, when Leon took off in the opposite direction of the boy. Finally realizing that something was up, Ulrich ran after or the boy, making sure Leon didn't see him.

Leon was zigzagging through the woods. With the way he was running, it was as if he was just trying to get deeper into the woods and get lost as well. Then he stopped once he thought he was deep enough into the forest. He looked around his shoulder again to make sure he was alone. He looked at the sky and pulled something out that looked like a type of medallion. He pointed at the sun which reflected the suns' light right back at it. Then all of a sudden, a beam of light shot towards the ground in front of Leon. The light seemed as if it was creating a hole in the ground as if it led to something on the other side. Leon jumped into the hole and disappeared. Ulrich ran over to the hole and looked down into it.

Ulrich then felt the sensation as if he was being sucked into it. There was darkness inside of the hole, and at the end of the hole, was a bright light. Ulrich was ready to jump in but was reminded of the Rabbit Hole in "Alice in Wonderland." as he prepared for the jump. Holding his breath, Ulrich jumped into the hole and felt a gush of wind hit his face as the light warmed him and sucked him in as if it grabbed him and was pulling him towards the new universe. Then he felt his feet land of soft ground. He looked right in front of him and saw the tall structure of the GLAA standing before him, great and grand. Ulrich felt the building, tug at his heart as he walked towards the front doors.

Upon entering the building, Ulrich was amazed at the sight of the place. Everywhere he looked, there were superheroes. Because of his short height, Ulrich was shorter than the registration and check in counter that Reggie was at. Ulrich merely walked by, and being seen at all. He walked around the first floor, taking in everything that he could. Then he spotted a man in red and blue. Ulrich's curious face lit up into a smile as he ran towards his hero, Spider-Man.

Ulrich ran over to him and said, "You're Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." The spider dude said.

"You're favorite superhero ever. I'm going to be just like you one day!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I see I have a fan. Wait a sec, shouldn't you be in the day care center?"

"No." 

"Uh-huh." Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"Okay, Id' love to know how you escaped from their, but I think we should get you back thee.

"But I don't live here." Ulrich pouted.

"No one really does."

"But I've never been here before." Ulrich tried to explain.

"Come on, kid I'll take you back there."

"But—"

"I'll take you thee Spidey style."

"Okay, let's go!" Ulrich said. The Web Head picked up Ulrich and swung his way towards the daycare. Of course he had to go inside the elevator to get to the floor that the daycare was on.

When they finally arrived, Spidey put the brunette boy on the ground as he led him to the front desk. "Here we are kid."

"That was on fiyah!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Sure it was. Well I gotta go." The Web Slinger said.

"Wait! Could I see you without your mask?"

"This is the Make a Wish foundation Adventure all over again." Spider-Man said as he took his mask off. "Happy?"

"Cool! Now I've seen Peter Parker and Spider-Man!" Ulrich said.

"Good. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Bye!" Ulrich said as Spider-Man took his leave.

"So who're you?" the daycare woman said.

"My name's Ulrich." Ulrich answered.

"I don't remember a kid named Ulrich. You must be new."

"I am."

"So who is taking care of you?" the motherly woman asked.

"Umm, well my parents aren't here."

"Well you had to have gotten here somehow." Then it hit the lady. "You snuck in here, didn't' you?"

"Yes." Ulrich mumbled with his head down.

"I'll have to call Mr. Dragon. A couple hours later, younger Z stepped into the daycare, looking somewhat frustrated, as if he could be doing something worthwhile now.

"Okay, so where's the little scoundrel that snuck in." the man said annoyed.

"I'm right here." Ulrich said approaching him.

"I see. Now tell me, how'd you get in here?"

"I was following my friend; Leon when eh went into this hole thingy." Ulrich explained.

"Leon? What's his last name?"

"Leon Dunbar."

"Ugh, then you, Leon, me are have a little talk." Mr. Dragon said as he grabbed Ulrich's hand and took him to his office.

When they finally got there, Ulrich took a seat on the couch as Z sat at his front desk.

"Am I in trouble?" Ulrich asked, scared.

"Not as much trouble as your friend's going to be in." Z answered.

"But he didn't know I was following hem."

"He's a superhero; he should have been on better guard." Z said rather calmly.

A couple of minutes later and Leon entered. "Y-you wanted to see me?" he asked nervously. That's when he spotted Ulrich. "Ulrich?! What're you doing here?!"

"He followed you." Z answered.

Leon's face was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

"Leon this was a grave mistake. You could've threatened the existence of the GLAA." Z said sternly. Leon hung his head.

"I'm letting you off this time, but this better not happen again."

Then Leon's dad, Lucky came in. "Okay, Z, what's going on?" he mumbled.

"Your son brought along friend." Z answered. Leon looked to see his son with a four year old.

"What? Leon, why are you hanging out with some toddler?"

"I'm not a toddler!" Ulrich pouted.

"Sorry. Why are you hanging out with this _child?_" Lucy said. "I send you off to the USA, and you're hanging out with four-year olds now."

"I didn't bring him, dad." Leon said. "He followed me."

"Wow, you had a kid following you, and didn't even notice? And you say my undercover skills suck." Lucky said, now talking to Z.

"I wonder where he gets it from." Z responded.

"Good point." Lucky said.

"So what do we do?" Leon asked.

"We're going to erase his memory." Z said.

"Wow. You're going to erase the memory of a preschooler. Is this what the GLAA is doing now? We've really gone downhill." Lucky stated.

"We can't have him telling people about us. We're lucky that it was just a kid!" Z exclaimed.

"HE's four! Who's going to believe him? His parents probably think it's just a dream, and he's going crazy" Ulrich glared at Lucky.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Sure you aren't." Lucky mumbled.

"What if he tries to come back? He could bring somebody here, or pester Leon about it." Z retorted.

"He'd have to get the medallion, and I'm sure he doesn't know how to work it."

"You point it at the sun, right?" Ulrich stated. Z gave Lucky a look that said, "See!"

"Look, I'm sure that if we tell him not to tell anyone, he'll do it." Lucky proposed. Then he turned to Ulrich. "They, kid. Do you promise to keep this whole thing a secret?"

"Sure!" Ulrich said.

"See, Z? We have nothing to worry about.

"You just have to make me a superhero." Ulrich added.

"See all we have to do is make the kid a—what?" 

"I want to be a superhero." The brunette answered.

"Yeah, that was sure easy, Lucky." Z said.

"Whatever." Lucky grumbled. "Listen, kid—,"

"My name's Ulrich."

"So it its—we can't just make you a superhero."

"Yes you can. This is a superhero place?"

"Yeah, but you don't have any superpowers." Lucky said.

"I do." Ulrich said, remembering the tree."

"Then what are they?"

"I . . . uh, I dunno."

"Did your mother ever tell you the story about the boy who cried superpowers?" Lucky asked.

"No, she told me about the one where he called wolf."

"Oh, I love that one! . . . But what I'm trying to say is you shouldn't tell a story."

"But I'm not! I do, I just don't know what they are. Ulrich said.

"Sure. You just don't know what they are."

"I'm serious! I got them from my bonsai tree. It gave them to me for protecting it during the is meteor shower."

"Yeah, of course. You really are crazy. I'm pretty sure we have nothing to worry about from him. HE's a bit touched in the head."

"Nothing is touching my head, whatever that means."

"Okay, erase his mind!"

"NO!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Lucky." Z said sternly.

"I'm not making it up!" Ulrich protested.

"Dad, there was a meteor shower. Remember? It happened all over Earth." Leon spoke up.

"Oh yeah."

"See?" Ulrich said. "Can you please make me superhero? I've always wanted to be one." The boy pleaded.

"I dunno." Z said.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I can't put him in danger." Z said.

"But there's no super villain to fight. He won't be doing so much." Leon said.

"You can just train him." Lucky suggested.

"But he's so young." Z said.

"He's Zeke's age. He'll make a fine friend for the boy." Lucky answered.

"So what do you say? You gotta make him a superhero." Lucky said as he put his arms around Leon and Ulrich. They all smiled, looking like the wee a happy family.

Z sighed. "Aright, but only if he has superpowers."

"Yes!" was the only word the tree males yelled as they went to the lab to see if Ulrich had superpowers.

They got their quickly and awaited for Dexter and Amber to enter the room.

"Hey, guys who's the kid?" Dexter asked.

"My name's Ulrich." The pre-schooler chirped.

"Okay so, Z, what do want us to do?" Amber asked.

"I want you to check and see if this kid has superpowers." Z said.

"Sure, put him on the exam table." Amber said.

Z picked the boy up and laid him down on the exam table Dexter and Amber began pressing button on a computer. Then a bright light swept over Ulrich, back and forth. Ulrich was reminded of the green light that enveloped him when his bonsai tree had come to life. The light faded, and Amber and Dexter were done.

"Well?" Z asked.

"He has superpowers, but they seem to be dormant in his own universe." Dexter said.

"Of course they'll work fine here, and if he starts training now, he'll be able to strengthen them and use them in his own universe." Amber added.

"Well then, I guess you're going to be a superhero after all." Z said, smiling. Ulrich, Leon, and Lucky cheered.

"That's not it though." Amber continued. "The reason why he couldn't use them at home is because his being is out of whack." 

"That's strange." Z said.

"It gets weirder." Dexter said. "Because of his unbalanced being, he should have more superpowers. By these readings, the superpowers he should have are even dormant in this universe."

"It seems that they won't become in sync with his being unless he loses his current powers." Amber finished.

"I guess the odds of that happening are great, seeing as he is being is unbalanced." Z concluded.

"Affirmative." Dexter replied.

Ulrich was very confused. "Am I going to be a superhero or not?" he asked.

Z smiled. "You will be. It's just that you'll go through some changes along the way." Then turning to the genius couple. "Will it get better?"

"It should, but we can't put a time on it." Amber said.

"I see. But let's not worry about that just yet. We have a new member to induct." Z said as he patted Ulrich' head.

"Wow that was weird." Ann remarked.

"What did you guys mean by his being is out of whack?" a puzzled Odd asked.

"There's a super warrior anatomy, as we like to call it." Z said. "It basically lays the foundation of how anyone has superpowers."

"Your being is made up of several parts: the mind, heart, spirit, soul, and the most important part—the essence." Dexter said. "Each part has a specific function, but overall, it's really your essence that determines if you have superpowers."

""The mind and heart both allow you to live and control your body." Leala stated. "The spirit is what gives you the energy in order to do anything. The soul is what gives you a personality and emotions—that's what helps you live life to the fullest. And then there's the essence."

"The essence has several parts aw well" Amber said. "You have the essence chamber, the inner essence, and essence energy. The essence chamber houses all superpowers as if they were small spirits."

"The more strength and the more in sync the power is with the chamber, the stronger and advanced your fighting will become." Kelly said.

"The inner essence is actually your deepest though and feeling about everything in the form of a person that looks like you if it were to appear right in front of you." Saiyushi added.

"The essence energy is the energy that you create from the all of the parts of the superhero anatomy to fight as a super warrior." Ijiyo said.

"You get more essence energy by your super element." Rick said. "Every super warrior is determined a super element by which group they first decide to fight."

"That's because your first decision shows which element you'll use the best no matter what." Leon stated. "The element for superheroes is love."

"The elements for the others are like this: evil is fear; bounty is attention; neutral is respect; and intergalacticalists is all of them because they believe in a unity." Lydia said.

"Because someone can have all of these emotions for you, a superhero can fuel themselves with fear, but it won't be as effective as love if they were a superhero first." Link said.

"Paci-fighters on special because they can master all of the elements." Cam said. "Another thing that, the super anatomy shows is that you don't die until your essence is gone because it's the inner-most part of the super body."

"This is because the essence keeps you alive with essence energy if necessary. You see, there are actually five levels to death." Lee said.

"The first level is physical death where the body stops functioning under the mind. It's basically a normal death. That's when the heart uses its elemental energy to keep you alive in order to keep you alive." Sasuke explained.

"The second level of death is the death of the heart—not meaning the heart that pumps blood." Kakashi sated. "The heart that produces the elemental energy for other people and that transfers their elemental energy for you. Once that goes, the uses you're the rest of your energy and the will and want to live to keep you alive.

"The third is the death of the spirit. Once is uses up all of its energy, the spirit. Once is uses up all of its energy, the spirit dies, and the soul is needed to keep you alive by powerful emotions and the want and need of other people wanting you to live. Once that's not enough, the fourth level—the death of the soul occurs.

"That's when your inner essence must use every fiber of your energy and others to survive and restore the other parts your being. If it runs out of energy, then you have reached the fifth level of death: total death." Ulrich concluded. "Now, any questions?"

The gang was silent. Then Odd raised his hand. "Yeah. . . I got overwhelmed at the very beginning, so could you just start over?"

"Yeah, in the same exact order too." Sonrick added.

" . . . Let's move on." Ulrich said. "The bottom line is that my superpowers were not in tune with my inner essence chamber, and the rest of my being was not really in sync with each other. As I got older, it got better, but it's still not 100 synchronized. This actually made it harder for me and even harder in my own universe because I didn't have the GLAA tower to strengthen my being."

"That remind me it's about time that you got that fixed, and we'll fix it at the GLAA." F. Ulrich said.

"Hey, can we get back to the story?" Cam asked.

_Right; well after Z gave me the okay, I spent the firs week exploring the GLAA. Seeing as I was four, they though that I should stay with one of the adults, so Z welcome me to his home and I met Leala and Zeke. Zeke was sure happy to have someone to play with and I was too. He didn't have superpowers yet because they were still developing so he was very ecstatic to see me use them until he got his._

_One day, I was playing at the park outside of the GLAA, in the city. I was kicking around a soccer ball with Zeke and Leon there. Then that's when I met myself._

"I bet I can kick the ball really far." The young Ulrich told Leon and Zeke.

"You think you can get it past that bush over there?" Leon said pain to a bush that was a couple yards away.

"Maybe." Ulrich moved his foot put back for a more powerful kick and then hit the ball, sending flying. If soared through the sky and landed right behind the bush. It must've hit something else because the three boys heard a loud "OW!"

"Uh-oh." Ulrich whispered as he ran over to the bust. When he got there, he saw an older boy who was about Rick's age at the time rubbing his head that was covered with brown, messy hair. "I'm sorry Are you okay!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I should be, but you shouldn't be hitting people with soccer balls." The boy said.

"It was an accident. "Ulrich explained. Now getting a look at the guys' face. He had messy brown and dark brown eyes. His body was built and there was no doubt that the girls loved him. IN fact, the looked a lot like Ulrich does now!

"Oh! So hat's what you meant by you yourself." Yumi said, now making the connection.

"You meant your future self!" Aelita added.

"Yeah, but I didn't know how I would look in the future, plus it never occurred to me that he could've been from the future, so I though that he was someone completely different." Ulrich explained.

"Of course you found out in time." F. Ulrich said.

Going back to the video, it showed F. Ulrich standing up with the soccer ball in his hand. "You shouldn't be sorry. I was actually waiting for you to come over here in some way."

"Why?"

"Well because I'm supposed to help you out from now on."

"But I don't even know you." Ulrich said, getting even more confused.

"Well you see I'm a guardian for you. And I'm apart of you that is here to help you."

"Like a fairy god person?"

"Yeah!" F. Ulrich exclaimed. "I'm your fairy god . . . brother!" 

"Is that why you kinda look like me?"

"Yes! That's exactly why!" F. Ulrich said, going along with what Ulrich was saying.

"But why do _I _need a fairy god brother?"

"Because you're gong to be making some very important choices later on in life. And I need to help you make the right ones."

"Do you know all about me?"

"Yep."

"Do Leon, Zeke, and the others know about you?"

"No, but feel free to introduce me to them. BUT!" Ulrich said, getting serious now. "Don't introduce me to anyone in your universe unless they are apart of the GLAA. You have to keep me a secret to your friends because if you tell them about me, you'll have to them about everything then."

"Okay! Will you be with me forever?"

"No, one day I'll leave, but I'll visit every now and then. Oh, and if you want to talk to me, don't do it through talking aloud if someone's there. Just think it, and I'll hear ya."

"Why?"

"Well you're the only one who can see and hear me unless I want them to." F. Ulrich said.

"Oh, okay, now what should I call you?"

"Uh, Fu . . .trich?"

"Futrich?" Ulrich repeated. "That's weird but it's a cool name . . . I like it. IT's on fiyah!" F. Ulrich smirked.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"

"Futrich?" Zuho asked.

"I combined Ulrich and Future, but he took me by surprise." F. Ulrich explained.

"Weird name." Dolslik commented.

"Ah, whatever." F. Ulrich said.

_F. Ulrich, or Futrich, was a great helper and a great friend to me. He teased me and kept me on the right track. Because of him, I always had someone to talk to, and someone to make light of every situation. Yep . . . My best friend was myself, and that actually kind of makes sense._

_Now that I was apart of the GLAA, I was meeting people and discovering things left and right. I remember vividly the confrontation I had with Sgt. Holmes._

"Alright, shrimp! Because you're so young, I can't torture ya as mush as I would like! But I'm still gonna make this hard for you!" Sgt. Holmes growled.

"Wow." Ulrich said quietly.

"This guy needs a chill pill." Futrich mumbled.

"You're telling me." Ulrich replied.

"Now! Any questions?!" Holmes yelled.

"Why do you have to torture me?"

"Because," Holmes said, going into dramatic mode, "In order to become a great superhero, you must be able to endure pain and overcome great odds. For a true superhero faces everything that comes their way."

"That's beautiful." Ulrich said, apparently touched by the speech. "I'll do my best because I have that kind of passion. The passion that burns forever, even in the darkest of times. I'm on, FIYAH!"

"He's, on, FIYAH!" Futrich exclaimed.

_MY test fight was very bad._

Ulrich charged towards Leon who was simply standing there. When Ulrich reached him, he was about to hit him, but Leon simply slapped him so hard that the four-year-old flew all the way to the other side of the arena. Ulrich sat up. "I give." He mumbled as he fainted.

_So I was actually starting from the bottom and working my way to the top. I knew that I needed a great teacher to teach me, but I didn't know anyone who could. I told Z that I would like to find my own teacher before they assigned me one. If I couldn't find one, he could assign me one. If I couldn't find one, he could assign me one then. It was actually Futrich's idea. I looked over all of the superhero dojos for one, but I didn't feel as if they were the right one for me, and Futrich agreed._

_I remember clearly that I was in one of the abandoned dojos when finally my sensei._

Ulrich and Futrich were in a worn dojo, standing on the dirty arena floor. "Well, we've tried every sensei that had my powers, and not one gave me that feeling where I knew that they were supposed to teach me." Ulrich told Futrich.

"Aww, don't worry. You'll find that sensei."

"Could you be my sensei?"

"Nah."

"Hey, could we . . . fight?"

"Why?" Futrich asked, puzzled.

"I just need something to do."

"Okay."

Futrich was on one side of the dojo, and Ulrich was on the other.

"Ready?" Futrich.

"Yes." Ulrich answered.

Ulrich charged forward and aimed a punch at his older self's stomach. Futrich grabbed his fist and flung him to the floor. Ulrich stood up licked Futrich in the knee, doing no damage. The older Ulrich simply pushed him down. Getting angry, Ulrich stood up and punched Futrich in the stomach; this actually pushed F. Ulrich to the ground. Then the arena floor lit up. Futrich and Ulrich ran off of the arena as the entire arena blew open. In its place was an open pit that looked like a secret basement. Ulrich and Futrich descended into the basement once finding the doors. Ulrich saw a giant metal box at the center of the floor. Ulrich walked over to it and touched it. As soon as he came into contact with it, the door to it swung open revealing a man looked like Asuma. Asuma sat up and surveyed a scared Ulrich.

"Did you two disturb me?" his old voice boomed. Ulrich slowly shook his head. Asuma stood up and stepped out of the case.

"Who . . . are you?" Ulrich asked, now next to Futrich.

"I am Asuma the Shogun Meister. I am a superhero who has been resting here for sometime."

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up." F. Ulrich said.

"Don't worry about it. It was time for me to wake up. So who are you?"

"I'm Ulrich, and this is Futrich." Ulrich answered. Asuma nodded.

"Mm-hm. Ulrich, Futrich . . . I thank you for waking me up in my dojo."

"This is your dojo?" Ulrich's said his voice eager.

"Yes, I was once a sensei."

"Could you teach me?!" Asuma seemed surprised by this question. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"I feel that it is my duty to teach you. Come, Ulrich, we must tell Z that I'm awake, and that I'm going to teach you."

_Asuma was my first sensei and I always respected him for teaching me. He paved the way for me to become the great superhero I am. I also respected him because Z held him in great reverence too. I always asked why Asuma was sleeping in a secret basement in an old dojo, but Asuma always told me, 'Because I'm an idiot—just like you. And that's alright with me."_

"It's still alright too." Asuma commented.

"I forgot you were here." Lydia stated.

"That's because you have too many characters."

"Does that make me an idiot?"

"No, but you still are one."

"And I'm alright with that!" Lydia announced.

_Now that I had my sensei, I was ready to learn how to fight crime._

"Do you even know how to use your powers?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, but I can't control them." Ulrich commented.

"Then we'll work on gaining control of them. If you don't, then you could cause danger for you and others."

_Asuma was a hard sensei. At first I though that there was no way for me to get better, but I was slowly getting it. Ya know Banzai Boy had the powers of fire, water, and the ability to control plants. I didn't use my plant power because that was the power my bonsai tree said I must restore every year, and I haven't done that yet._

_I was taught how to fight without relying so much on strength. Asuma was teaching me to be resourceful and a good strategist. They were to be my strengths._

_Now that I was becoming a superhero, I needed a superhero name. I didn't know what I should be called, but Futrich and Leon took care of that._

"So what's you superhero name, Leon?" the Ulrich in the past asked.

"Well I don't really have one After all, there's really no reason to have one in our universe. You know that."

"That's true. But I think that's going to change." Ulrich stated. "I just feel that something's going to happen—or it already has—and one of us is going to have to use our superpowers."

Leon had a peculiar look on his face. "I see, but what makes you feel this way?"

"I dunno, but I think it's my heart telling me. And you must be true to your heart. Mulan says so" 

"If it's not Spider-Man, it's Mulan." Futrich said.

"That's because they're, on, FIYAH!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Ya know, one day you're going to get tired of that." Leon commented.

"Are you ever going to get tired of stomping on my dreams?" Ulrich retorted.

"Nope."

"Well." Ulrich said." Then I can only do this." Ulrich shot a spurt of water that hit Leon square in the face.

"Ulrich! You twerp!" Leon shouted. He tried to grab Ulrich, but Ulrich rolled into his legs, making him fall. Then Ulrich stood up and shouted. "Banzai!" then he took off. Leon stood up and looked at Futrich.

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself." The older Ulrich said.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Leon grumbled.

"Banzai!" Futrich exclaimed.

The TV showed another clip of Leon, Futrich, Ulrich, and the adults in the lab, and Ulrich was getting a check-up of how his powers were developing.

"So you see, Ulrich's powers a red developing more and more. I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about." Amber stated.

"See, Ulrich?" You are gonna be a superhero!" Futrich declared.

"Yes!" Ulrich exclaimed. "I'm, on, FIYAH!"

"That doesn't mean you'll be _good _superhero." Lucky teased.

"I'll be better than you!"

"Yeah right, kid." 

"My name's Ulrich!"

"I know that, KID." Lucky teased.

Ulrich shot a spurt of water that his Lucky in the face. Lucky made a grab for Ulrich, but moved out the way which made Lucky fall on the table. Then Ulrich made the stem of a flower pot nearby stretch out and slap Lucky in the face. Lucky backed away only to back into Ulrich who was on his hands and knees which made Lucky fall backwards. Then he pointed his finger at Lucky's butt and shot an ember of fire at it. Lucky jumped up as he tried to put the flame out. "You little kid!" Lucky growled.

Ulrich smiled. "Now look at you. You're, on, FIYAH!"

"Hey, Leon, you ever felt like you were experiencing déjà vu?" Futrich asked said boy. Leon glared at him.

"Like father, like son." Z replied.

"Ulrich!" Lucky yelled.

"You finally called me by my name!" Ulrich exclaimed. "This causes for a celebration! Boogie Banzai! Boogie Banzai! Uh! Uh! Uh!" Ulrich sang to the beat of "Staying Alive."

"You must love bonzais." Leon commented.

"Isn't that a tree?" Lucky asked.

"That's with an O and S." Futrich said. "But when he shouts it out, he's using the Japanese expression that has an A and a Z."

"But I did get my pores from a bonsai tree." Ulrich pointed.

"Wow. You love shouting out banzai, and you got your powers from a bonsai tree . . . Weird." Dexter commented.

Then Leon and Futrich started thinking. "Are you thinking?" Futrich asked the boy.

"I think I'm thinking exactly what you're thinkin'!" Leon said.

"Then I think we should tell Ulrich what we think."

"I'm thinkin' we should.

"So you think my name superhero should be Banzai Boy?" Ulrich asked.

"Well yeah." Futrich replied. "You shout Banzai as a victory and a battle cry. Then whenever you win, you do a victory dance while saying the word." 

"Plus, you even got your powers from a bonsai tree." Leon added.

Ulrich thought about it some more. "Okay! From now on, I am . . . Banzai Boy!" he declared.

"The great Banzai Boy: He's, on, FIYAH!" the two older boys chimed.

"I could even call my dance the Banzai Boogie!" Ulrich said.

"You could." Leon nodded his head.

"I think Banzai Boy is going to be one of the greatest superheroes ever!" the older Futrich exclaimed.

"Wow, Banzai Boogie." Odd commented.

"I was four! Besides, the Boogie Banzai was very popular in Japan." Ulrich mumbled.

"You seriously need to get a grip of yourself." Naruto commented.

"Wow, Leon, and Lucky, you two got your butts handed to you!" Sonrick exclaimed as he and other laughed.

"What. Ever!" the father and son said.

_Okay, guys; now it's time for us to leave the GLAA, and go back home where I couldn't wait to hand out with Leslie and Leon, as well as Futrich. After a month away, I missed everyone, but I did my best to not let it show. Although Cam was only I think his prodigious mind new about three I was doing, but he made nom mention of until the next year. HE would just give me a smirk do if we were hiding something. _

_But before Cam joined me, someone else would. It was Monday again, and Rachel and I had finally arrived at school. The kids were hanging out on the playground, ready for the school day to start._

"Hi, Ulrich! Hi, Rachel!" Leslie greeted with Leon behind her. We both said our helloes, and Leslie immediately made conversation. "Ulrich, there's something about you that's changed. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Ya don't say?" Ulrich smiled. He was trying to keep himself from blurting out his secret.

"I do say. I feel like you are more heroic." 

"I see." Rachel was the only one who was confused. Futrich was rolling his eyes.

"I think she knows." F. Ulrich whispered.

"She can't know; she wasn't there." Ulrich said in his mind.

"Well, that's cool, but maybe it's just that I'm having a good day." Ulrich said aloud.

"If you say so." Leslie said. School started, and Rachel was still confused but shrugged it off.

Once the day was over, they all met back on the playground. Ulrich quickly walked over to Leon and pulled him aside from the girls. "Does your cousin know what's happened?" 

"NO, but she knows that I'm a superhero." Leon answered.

"How?"

"She'll help us get away from the other people or the school when we have to fight crime."

"Ulrich, no crime hasn't been happening around here."

"It's coming. And we'll have to help. It's our duty." Ulrich said.

Leon studied Ulrich's face. "Fine. It's your powers, not mine."

Once Ulrich and Rachel were at home, Ulrich was going to tell Leslie when she came over. When she finally did, Rachel was luckily playing with Cam and Amy.

Ulrich took his chance. "Ya know, I've been thinking about what you said. "Ulrich commented.

"Yeah?" Leslie said.

"And I wanna tell you a secret: I'm a superhero." Ulrich whispered.

"I knew it!" Leslie exclaimed. "You do have superpowers!" 

"Shh!" Ulrich shushed. "You can't tell anybody!"

"I won't." Leslie promised. "So what's your superhero name?"

"Banzai Boy.

"Hm. I like it. IT's different."

"Thanks."

"So what about you costume."

"I don't have one."

"Well you might wanna work on it." Then she lowered her voice. "I have this feeling that the world is about to change."

Ulrich beamed at her. "Me too!"

"So how should your costume look?"

"It's got to be different from on American hero. Something from Japan seeing as my name is kinda Japanese." They spent a good while talking about his costume, and came up with some good ideas.

"Looks like Banzai Boy's about to make his debut soon." Futrich said.

Ulrich when it was his bedtime.

"I know! I can't wait!"

It really isn't so important then but it did become important later on. What I'm talking about is what happened a couple of weeks later. I had my costume ready so Amy and I decided to play in the backyard. We were in the middle of a game of hid and seek . . .

. . . Amy was "it" and was counting to tem. "One, two, thwee . . .

Ulrich decided to hide behind a tall tree that was bordering the forest that was ahead.

While waiting for his younger sister to finish counting. Ulrich heard small whimpering. He looked around for the source and saw a couple of feet away a cute wolf puppy. (Is it that what you call it?). It was small, dirty, and it looked as if it had been separated from its pack. Ulrich walked over to wolf and looked right its eyes. The wolf walked over to Ulrich and licked his nose. It tickled and made Ulrich laugh.

By that time, Amy had arrived and said, "I fou-- . . . what's dat Ulwick?"

"It's a wolf pup." Ulrich answered as he picked up the wolf and showed it to Amy. It was mostly black with a white belly, paws the tip of its tail and its right ear. Amy scratched its head as Ulrich petted it. "Do you think mom and dad will let us keep it?" Ulrich asked.

"I hope so." Amy replied. "What're you gonna name it?"

"Mmm . . . I think it's a boy." Ulrich said. He looked at the sky and saw that it was almost night with the sun setting. Ulrich examined the puppy. It seemed strong, proud, but needed a family and was friendly. "I'll call him T.K. for Twilight King."

"What's twa—twilight?" Amy asked.

"Rick said Twilight is when the darkness is slowly covering the light. Like now. The King part is because it reminds me of a king. And it's my middle name." Ulrich explained.

The two siblings went inside the house and showed the pup to their parents. With Mrs. Stern being a vet, she cleaned the pup and checked if for diseases.

"So?" Mr. Stern asked his wife.

"The pup can stay!" she finally announced.

"So what is he name?" Mr. Stern asked his son.

"Twilight King."

"I like it! It has an anime—like quality to it." Mr. Stern commented.

"And now Bobo has a fwend." Cam chirped.

"So does Kimyu." Rachel smiled as she played with said fox. Kimyu was a brownish-red female fox that Rachel got when she was three. She was so curious and getting into everything. That's why Rachel gave it the Japanese word for curious as its name.

Rachel and Ulrich put their pets down and they walked towards it each other and gave each other a polite sniff.

"Aww, they like each already." Mrs. Stern cooed.

"Eww, could they . . . ya know." Rick asked his parents and he nodded his head suggestively.

"Rick! Not now!" Mrs. Stern said, catching on.

"Well I'm going to show Bobo his new friend." Ulrich answered and he took his new pet and walked away.

"Aww, he's such a cute puppy!" Yumi cooed.

"You should see him now." Rick said.

"The wolf GREW!" Kelly exclaimed.

"He's so smart and helpful tool." Rachel said.

"T.K.'s one heck of a pet." Ulrich agreed.

_Okay, my outfit was finally finished, so when I summoned my powers, my outfit would automatically cover me if I whished for it to happen. I always wanted a battle cry that I'd shout when I was turning into Banzai, and I decided to shout Banzai three times and then I'd transform. Everything was set so I was waiting for my chance to make my appearance._

_One day, I was hanging out with my brother, Rick on a Friday afternoon in December. It just so happened that my b-day was tomorrow . . . and Rachel's as well. Rick and I were on our way home from the store after buying ingredients for a cake that mom was going to bake. I was of course being bothersome to Rick, but that all changed when a giant, vicious, and ugly cant made its way to us . . ._

The cat was black with a green spot on its back. Its left eye was swollen and so was its left paw. The cat was larger than the average cat and its teeth and claws were sharper and longer. The cat looked as if it had been hit with something very painful and as if it took a swim in nuclear waste. The cat was no friendly at all, and there was no doubt that it could rip the two boys into shreds.

Rick pushed Ulrich behind him to shield him. "R-Rick . . . what happened to that cat?" Ulrich asked peering from his brother's leg.

"I dunno, but don't move until I say so." Rick said. Rick took a step back and so did Ulrich. The slowly backed away, but the cat then lunged forward, closing in the distance between itself and Rick.

"Run!" Rick told Ulrich as the cat tackled Rick to the ground, making him drop his groceries.

Ulrich took a couple of steps backwards out of fear and shock. Rick was trying to get the rabid animal away, but it swiped away his arm. "Ulrich, go!" Rick grunted as the cat scratched Rick's shoulder.

Ulrich couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear and doubt. Fear of his brother getting hurt; the cat chasing after him; and of thing just going wrong. Doubt of him being able to turn into Banzai Boy; if he had the power to do this; and if he could actually act like a hero. Ulrich never used his superpowers not once since they got back from the GLAA let alone turning into Banzai Boy. So was it even possible to anything?

"Ulrich." Futrich said. Ulrich looked next to him to whom he thought to be his fairy god brother. Futrich merely looked deep into the boy's eyes. Ulrich suddenly felt as if the teen was reading him like a book. Then Futrich said, "Now's your chance."

Then Ulrich finally understood what he had to do. Now was his chance to at least try and be a hero.

"Banzai . . ." Ulrich whispered. The cat raised its claw, ready to expose Rick's skull.

"Banzai . . ." The cat brought down his claw with hammering force. Ulrich saw his brother prepare for the deadly blow, willing to give his brother a chance to escape . . . just like any hero would. And that was what made all of the difference.

"BANZAI!" Upon shouting the word, Ulrich felt the heat of a fire shooting from the heavens above and towards him. He could feel the water from underground rush upwards towards him as well. From inside his own body, it felt as if a giant Sequoyah was about burst out of his body. Although none of these things happened, he could still feel fire, water, and plants cover every inch of his body. Then deep down in his lungs, a breath of fire shout upward, through his air pipe, out of his mouth, and hit the cat off of his brother.

Caught up in the excitement, Ulrich swiped his arm across as a small wave of water pushed the creature back further. The cat was angry as it lunged into the air, ready to take a chunk out of the hero. But it stayed in the air as a giant stem shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around the creature's body. Then the stem swung down and slammed the cat onto the ground. Whimpering, the cat slunk away, bruised and defeated.

Ulrich had no idea how his powers were so strong, but knew it must've had something to do with his control over them. Ulrich was sure that he wasn't in control because he summoned his outfit but it never donned his body.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Rick stood up and looked at the boy. "Ulrich," he mumbled. Ulrich knew that Rick would be surprised, but he had no idea how he'd react. "Your hair."

Not understanding at all, Ulrich looked at his hair by averting his eyes to barely catch a glimpse of black. "My hair's black?" Ulrich asked. Rick nodded slowly as he took it all in.

"Why is that?" he finally asked. Ulrich shrugged. "B-but what did you just . . . do?" Rick asked, now if front of his brother.

"Rick. I'm a superhero." Rick fainted.

_Today, I'm still trying to figure out why hair turned black, why my parents didn't punish us for the destruction of the groceries, why Rick never told them that I had superpowers, and most importantly, how the heck no one saw any of what happened that day. But I learned from then on not to question many things, but to accept them. After all, my life's never been normal. Or at least the normal many people think of. Naw, my definition of normal was simply never to be normal. Because let's face it, me and normal just don't mix. And from that day on, I didn't want us to mix._

_So I had finally used my powers, but I knew that I needed more work, because I knew my debut was coming. Rick kept my secret and things stayed the same . . . except that every time we were alone, fighting, I could get back at him in a way he couldn't. And THAT was on FIYAH! He didn't know that Leslie or Leon knew, but I didn't really care to any of them. But Cam, who could watch all of this with his camera and was, saw everything and let me know in his special way. _

_I think the world had its own special way of telling me thing as well. I was now an official superhero row that I saved someone's life—at least that's how I saw it—so I was waiting for that one thing that would let me know that everyone would one day cheer for Banzai Boy. And to think, it happened on my b-day . . . and Rachel's as well. You see, our birthday was on the first Saturday of December, so once the celebrations were over, we spent a couple of hours looking at the stars. We wouldn't stay the whole night because it was getting cold. And that's when we experienced déjà vu and saw yet another meteor shower. This time I wished for friends that I could trust to keep my superhero life a secret to and willingly (or not willingly) give up their normal lives to live a life full of danger randomness, and adventure . . . you're welcome._

_I was experiencing real déjà vu as it turned that this meteor shower was exactly like the last one, except that the number of meteors that crashed this time, had doubled. I just knew it was time. And a month later, it was time for the Superhero Age to begin in a bright, new year._

_That day it all started was all good form e. It was one of those days where everything went right._

_It was a sunny January morning. We were still on winter Break, so I was sleeping in late. And that's when my dad came in my room._

Mr. Stern opened the door to his son's room and stuck his head through the door to see his son sleeping. He slid in and closed the door. He was doing all of this quietly and slyly as if he were trying to do something without getting caught. He walked over to Ulrich, and shook him lightly.

"Ulrich . . . Ulrich, wake up." He whispered. Ulrich roused as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm? What is it, Dad?" Ulrich mumbled.

"It's about your birthday."

"Dad, that's a long time away."

"No, I mean you last birthday."

"What about it?"

"I have a present for you." Mr. Stern replied.

Ulrich was getting irritated and annoyed. "Dad it's too late for presents."

"But this is important!" Mr. Stern pleaded. "I would have given it to you on your birthday, but your mom didn't think that it was a good idea.

Ulrich was fully awake now. "Well what is it?"

"It's this." His father pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was a golden one with a silver samurai sword hanging on the chain.

"Wow! Dad, are you sure I can have this?!" Ulrich said, mesmerized by the sword on the chain.

"I am, but I should tell you the story behind this. You see, this necklace was made from gold and silver by your great-grand father. He made this necklace and this one." His father pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and small, golden fan swinging on it. The fan looked like a fan that was opened wide. One of the reasons why was because it was a locket so it needed a round shape to hold the picture that was in it.

"The one with the sword was for him. The one with the fan was for his wife. "Mr. Stern explained. "The sword acts as a key," the man said as he took the sword and slid it into the lock of the fan, "and opens the fan." He turned it and the fan opened up to become to halves, Ulrich expected to see a picture inside, but his father must have took it out because it was empty.

"The two necklaces were made to show how deeply in love he was with your great-grandmother. When your grandfather was born, he and his wife stopped wearing their necklaces. He planned to give them to his son when he felt that it was right for him to do so in his heart. Then your grandfather ended up giving the necklace with the fan to your grandma when he knew that he was in love with her. When I was born, he treated me the same way. He stopped wearing the necklace and gave it to me when his hear felt like it was time." Mr. Stern had a sparkle in his eyes. "I gave this necklace to your mother when I knew that I was in love with her. I was to give you these necklaces when I felt that it was time in my heart. I don't know why, but heart tells me that NOW is the right time." Mr. Stern put the necklaces in Ulrich's right hand.

"But aren't you supposed to give these things to the oldest son?" Ulrich asked.

His father shook his head. "Not in this case. You give them to son number two. Because it takes two to love." Ulrich smiled. Then his face got serious.

"But I'm five. I dunno, dad—won't it be a long time until I fall in love." Ulrich was completely confused by this whole.

"Yes, but I must be true to my heart. Like Mulan. And you must always be true to yours." Mr. Stern answered.

"I just feel that these need to be yours now. Don't take them with you. Put them in a special and safe place. Take good care of them. And don't lose them. The hearts of six people were brought together by these necklaces. I would _love _to see them bring together two more."

"Dad, are you really, really sure?" Ulrich asked.

Mr. Stern smiled. "I have a feeling that those two necklaces are magical. They will bring together many people, and through marriage, but through friendship and family as well. Cherish these with your heart, Ulrich." Mr. Stern said solemnly. He got up from the bed and exited the room. Ulrich dangled the necklaces in front of him as he admired their beauty. His great-grandfather did nice job on them.

Later on in the day, Ulrich's family was driving around the town, spending some family time together. They had just left the mall and were on their way to a restaurant to eat out. But their plans had taken a drastic change. They were at Ruby Tuesday and were waiting for a table to clear up.

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking so long." Mrs. Stern stated.

"I think there's something happening over at the bar." Rick pointed out. Everyone turned towards the bar to see a crowd of people clustered together. In the midst of the crowd, there was a drunken man who was yelling at a waitress, a chef, and the manager.

The man was very drunk and it was making him irate. "Look Ah jus' wan' ma muney!" he yelled.

"We've already given you your money back for the food, sir." The manager replied.

"Then Ah wan' more. This place stinks and Ah won' stand for that—insert curse word here—ya serve 'ere."

"I will NOT have you talking about my food that way!" the chef, who was a tall, burly man, said.

"It stinks and you should be arrested for that' crap!"

"Sir, please le—," the waitress started, but the drunk man slapped her away, making her fall down.

"Sir, you need to clam." The manager said sternly, putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ge' offa me!" the drunk yelled as he flipped the man over. The chef quickly grabbed the man to restrain him. This would have worked unless the drunk had shot lasers out of his eyes that shocked everyone and made the chef let go of him, scared for his life.

"Ah'm tired of people tellin' me wha' ta do! So Ah'm takin' matters inta ma own hands!" he yelled. He begun shooting lasers out of his eyes and shooting lasts from his hands, destroying everything in sight. People were screaming and running away from the madman. The Sterns were already outside, but that didn't matter.

The madman was now outside, destroying cars and other building. "Everyone, in the car!" Mr. Stern said.

"Wait!" his wife said. "Where's Ulrich?!" the entire family looked around, but couldn't find the boy. Rick and Cam knew exactly what he was up to, but they were still worried.

Ulrich was still in the restaurant, ready to make his debut. He looked at Futrich who smiled and gave him his nod of approval. Ulrich smiled. "Banzai, Banzai . . . BANZAI!!" The change felt like it did last time. He could feel the fire, water, and plants cover him. Then his hair turned black like it did last time. The change was different. Something warm and more suited for fighting was clothing his body. He looked at his outfit and beamed at Futrich.

He was wearing a headband (the one's that you have to tie around your head) that was white on the left side, green on the right, and the ends of the headband were black. His shirt was very unique with the left sleeve stopping at his elbow and the right sleeve stopping at the wrist. The short sleeve looked like it was ripped off so that is was actually made to stop at the wrist. The entire sleeve was green. The right sleeve started out white until it reached the elbow and was black from then on. One the bottom of the shirt, there was a picture of green fire. Above it, the flames were now black. Then above that, there was an area of white that was shaped like waves. Then above that, the waves were then green. (So many levels!) Above that, there was just plain white. In the middle of the shirt, there were two B's with the second one hooked onto the bottom loop. (This takes a lot of imagination to see in your mind.)

The pants were like the shirt in that one pant leg was shorter than the other one due to it being ripped off. This was the right pant leg which stopped at the knee. It was completely black. The left pant leg started out white, and switched to green at the knee. (Apparently Ulrich really does love green, black, and white.)

"I'm, on, Fiyah!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"It's time for everyone to know." Futrich said, "So go show'em that you're, on, Fiyah!"

Banzai Boy, or Ulrich, ran out of the restaurant and got ready to fight the drunk. He threw a fireball at the man's chest which pushed him back.

"Wha's yo problem?" the drunk asked.

"Stop what you're doing!" Ulrich demanded.

"No! Ah'm tired of people always bother'n me. Ah'm tired of 'em all tagetha! So Ah'm getting' rid of 'em!"

"Then come and get rid of me!" Ulrich yelled. He ran straight for the drunk who shooting blast at him. Ulrich dodge them shoot a blast of water at the man's face. The drunk swiped at him, but Ulrich dunked sent a small fire punch to the gut. The drunk kick him away, and Ulrich was sent flying. Then a vine shot out of Ulrich's wrist and wrapped around the man's arm. Ulrich tugged and the man was pulled into the air. Ulrich then kicked him in the chest with a burning kick. Then shot a blast of water that pushed the drunk into the ground. Banzai Boy landed on his feet and walked over to him.

"Hope you've learned your lesson. And now it's time for a victory dance! Boogie Banzai, Boogie Banzai! Ah! Ah! Ah!" the crowd that was watching started laughing as they clapped. "Thank you, people! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. But remember, I'm Banzai Boy, and I'm, on, FIYAH!"

_Banzai Boy was the talk of the town. He was on every new channel, from local to international. He was the first superhero, and he made sure everyone knew who he was. People were very exceptive because he was an innocent kid who was doing the right thing._

Mr. Stern loved the idea of a kid being a superhero a lot. "Ya here that? Banzai Boy is said to be around Ulrich and Rachel's age. Who knows, maybe you two could help him." He'd joke. Soon superheroes and villains alike were rising up. A new age was taking over the world.

_Banzai Boy was a symbol to Nebraska, and he was quickly becoming a symbol for America. Of course some people didn't like the idea of a kid putting himself in danger, but somebody had to do it. And people of all ages were becoming superheroes and super villains._

_I loved living my superhero life, and I felt as I was on top of the world. Sometimes I would team up with Leon to take down the tougher villains. Rick was a little concerned, but as long as I didn't handle something that was too much for me, he kept quiet. Leslie loved the fact that I was superhero, and would always remind me of my heroic deeds. Asuma had taught me even more things, or I was always becoming stronger. He even taught me how to fly by shooting fire out of my feet to propel me into the sky, like I was wearing rocket boots._

_Despite everything that I had learned, nothing would prepare me for what happened on a cool March day. I had finished capturing two crooks that had robbed a bank. I was floating in the air, about to leave when something grabbed me and whisked me away from the praising crowd._

Ulrich looked around as saw that someone was holding him by the scruff of his collar and leading him to an abandoned building. Ulrich looked up to see a boy that was ten years of age, holding him and flying towards the empty building. He had short black hair and piercing evil eyes.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked. The boy didn't answer. He placed Ulrich on the roof of the building and then landed in front of him. "Well? Who're you?"

"Hello, my name is Ze." The boy answered.

Ulrich lightened up a bit. "Z? I know someone named that!" he chirped.

"Yes, but my name has an E at the end."

"Okay. So what do you want?"

"Well you see, Banzai Boy, I've been watching you save this city, and I'm impressed by your fighting abilities. I think that you will make a great super warrior." 

"Thanks!" Ulrich replied.

"You see, I even know who you are." Ze continued.

"You do?" Ulrich said as he gave an uneasy glance to Futrich. Futrich was showing no emotion.

"You are Ulrich stern." Ze stated.

"But h-how do you know?"

"Well you see, me and some others have been watching your progress, and we know that you are apart of the GLAA." Ulrich was getting nervous. "We haven't taken interest in you because of that, but because we think that we can make stronger."

"Why?"

"Because we think you have a quality that only one person can have. You've been born with a great power. A power that no one has noticed yet. So we have decided to ask you to join us."

"I dunno." Ulrich replied.

"We just want to help you." Ze said.

"Then why don't you tell Z about this?"

Ze paused for a moment. "We find it best no to tell Z of the GLAA."

"Then you're not apart of the GLAA?"

"No, we—,"

"Then I'm not doing anything with you!" Ulrich stated.

Ze was getting annoyed. "Ulrich, we just share different views."

"So you're evil." Ulrich concluded.

Ze sighed. "Yes. I am a villain. I'm evil, and I want you to join us super villains.

"What makes you think I'll join?" Ulrich had found his courage, and he was showing all of it to Ze.

"If you value a happy life, you I _will_ join." Ze glared at Ulrich.

"What?"

"If you don't join us, I will make it my life's goal to make your life as miserable as possible until you join us. So I'm going to ask you again—will you join us?"

Ulrich looked deep into Ze's eyes. He felt Futrich put his hand on his shoulder. Ulrich didn't change his gaze. "I will NEVER join you."

"Then your misery has just begun!" Ulrich never saw it coming. One second, Ze was on the other side, the next he only three feet away. Ulrich put his arms out in front of him, but Ze went behind him and punched him in the back.

"Do you want me to help?" Futrich asked Ulrich.

"No." Ulrich asked. He threw several fireballs at the boy, but he dodged them all. Then he kneed the four-year-old in the chest. Ulrich fell to the ground. He was stunned by the blow. Ze walked over to him, picked him up by his hair, and looked into his.

"I'm going to take what you value that most away from you." Ze stated He muttered an incantation and before Ulrich's eyes appeared two necklaces.

"No!" Ulrich yelled as Ze's hand clasped the two necklaces that Ulrich's father entrusted him with. "Don't take those—,"

"Shut up!" Ze said as he threw Ulrich away. He smirked at him. "Bye-bye."

"No! COME BACK!" Ulrich roared as he ran towards Ze with a blazing punch. Right when Ulrich reached him, Ze had disappeared. Ulrich instead, punched the ground in anger, creating a hole in the roof.

Futrich walked over to Ulrich who was crouched on the ground, crying out of frustration and sadness. He put his arm around him, and consoled.

"Calm down, Ulrich. It'll be alright." Futrich said.

"He took the necklaces. My dad wanted me to keep them safe, but I let him down."

"You did exactly what you were supposed to do. I promise that you'll get them back. I promise you." Futrich said.

A couple of minutes later, Ulrich and Futrich could hear the sounds of a bird flapping its wings. The sound was too loud for it to be a small bird, and the sound was getting louder. The two boys looked up to see a boy that was probably Leslie's age flying towards them. The boy had caramel brown hair that was long and flowing in the wind. The giant wings that spurted out of his back were beating against the wind. They were a black as space. You felt as if you were in space when you looked into hem. As the boy approached you could tell that his body was more developed for a seven-year-old. This boy couldn't be human—or at least he wasn't now. His hand were more like claws and his feet were actually golden talons that pierce through flesh if he tried to slash you open.

The boy landed onto the ground. He had a proud and tall disposition. He walked over to Ulrich and looked him over. "Hm . . . you're his new target?"

"Who're you?" Ulrich asked. He was on his guard this time.

"I am Raven Hawkeye Eagle." The boy said. His voice was deep but soft. It commanded respect and captivated many. Ulrich could feel the power, and was actually relaxed by it. "I'm here because I received word that Ze was here."

"Do you know him?"

"He's my enemy." Raven said plainly. "A while back he attacked my clan and imprisoned and killed many of us, including my sister."

"I'm sorry." Ulrich frowned.

"Ever since then, I vowed to get revenge."

"But why would do that?"

"He asked my clan to help him invade an innocent Neutral village, but we wouldn't. He was so furious, he attacked us instead. I don't know why he's after you, but you'll need help taking him down, and I want to help you."

"Sure." Ulrich agreed. "But what group are you from?"

"I am a Paci-Fighter."

"Cool."

"Just to let you know, there are others who want to see Ze defeated. He's only ten, but he is filled with hatred for the world."

Ulrich gave Futrich a look. _'Can I?' _he thought to him. Futrich nodded.

"Raven, there's someone that I want you to meet."

"Who?" 

"Futrich." Ulrich pointed to a spot and Futrich revealed himself to the boy."

Raven jumped. "Oh! So you can make yourself invisible?"

"I'm invisible to everyone but Ulrich." The older Ulrich said.

"He's my fairy god brother."

"Oh, okay." 

"Eagle, I have a question." Ulrich stated. "What are you?"

"I am a harpy." Raven answered.

"Isn't that an instrument?" Ulrich said. "Could I play you?"

"No, that's a harp. I am across between a bird and a human. That makes me a harpy."

"I get it now." Ulrich realized. "So will I see a lot?"

"No, not now. I'm still preparing for when we face Ze, but I'll keep in contact." Raven answered.

"Bye, Raven, and thanks for the help!" Ulrich said.

"So long, you two." And with that, the harpy flew into the sky.

"Will we meet Raven?" Aelita asked.

"One day, you will." Ulrich said.

"I can't believe Ze would take jewelry from a preschooler." Kelly remarked.

"I can't believe that Dad would give jewelry to a preschooler." Rick pointed out.

"Well I can't that you were Banzai Boy." Yumi responded.

"Why not?" Ulrich replied. "I'm, on, FIYAH! And with all of the black you're wearing, you're, on, fire, FIYAH too!" Yumi blushed, more than was needed. This made Ulrich cock his head to the side and raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, you have an interesting childhood." Naruto commented.

"Interesting? It's downright crazy." Nicky responded.

"It was a childhood that only I could understand." Ulrich said.

"So is that it?" Odd asked.

"For now. But I'll show you guys more tomorrow."

"Aww." Everyone moaned.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that interested." Ulrich said.

"Well too bad, cause that's all you're seeing today." F. Ulrich said.

"Oh whatever." Leon said. With that, everyone left the factory, taking in the scenes that they saw.

Well that's it. I'm so glad that I finished the first chapter of Ulrich's past! Tell me what you think! Now here's what happens next.

The gang sees Ulrich past when he's in Kindergarten, and it's even zanier now that he's meeting his friends for life—Sonrick, Burrick, and Dolslik. See all of the crazy antics and adventures that Ulrich had when he was five, and shout it from the rooftops! We're, on, FIYAH!

Chapter 33: Kindergarten Kraziness.

Review!


	33. Kindergarten Kraziness

What it is, peeps?! I'm back and I've brought yet another chapter with me! Now before we gin, people. Could you please review my story? How am I supposed to be motivated to keep on writing? How am I supposed to know that you guys exist? Send a flame if you must, just review!

Sorry, I'm just lettin' some steam off. So here's F. Ulrich with the Disclaimer.

F. Ulrich: Hey there! Naruto'sramengirl does not own Code Lyoko, Naruto, Zelda, or Pokémon. She doesn't even own them ten years from now!

Yeah, yeah; whatever. So here's Chapter 33: Kindergarten Kraziness

It was a couple days after Ulrich revealed his first year as a superhero. The gang had been talking about it nonstop.

"You really were crazy." Odd said, still not believing that Ulrich could have had a personality once.

"You haven't even seen him as the C.I.S., aka, the Crazy Idiotic Stuntman." Sonrick said.

"Oh the stunts he pulled—they were AWESOME!" Dolslik exclaimed.

"Remember when he tried to skateboard down the side of the school?" Cam said.

"I'm still wondering how he managed not to fall of." Rachel said.

"I did slam into the ground though." Ulrich pointed out.

"But you stuck to the wall the whole time!"

"I don't know how I did it. But I went to the hospital afterwards."

"You _live_ in the hospital." Cam commented.

"They gave you your own room!" X said.

"Wow, you really are a Crazy Idiotic Stuntman!" Aelita said.

"I just wondered if the stunts could be done." Ulrich explained. "That or I think it would be cool do. I live for danger."

"And danger follows you wherever you go." Cedric added.

"I know you guys said that Jeremie was the real cause of this Xana stuff," Sonrick began, "but if Ulrich wasn't here, it probably would've never happened."

"I won't deny it." Ulrich announced.

"I'm guessing your daredevil nature is what made Banzai Boy so great." Yumi said.

"Yep. Doing all of those fantastic stunts did help me when I had to them as any of my superhero identities."

"I met you while you were doing your first stunt." Dolslik said.

"Oh yeah!" Ulrich remembered. He smiled. "That was funny. Ya know what, let's go to the factory and I'll show you all of my Kindergarten year and the craziness I got these three in." Ulrich suggested.

The gang eagerly went to the factory to see just how crazy an idiot Ulrich was.

When they got to the factory, everyone from the other universes and their future counterparts were already there.

"Are we gonna start now?" Naruto blurted out.

"What took you so long?" Link asked.

"Okay, okay! Pipe down, and keep your underwear on." Cam yelled.

"Smile if you're not wearing underwear!" Christina said as she beamed at everyone. Odd was smiling too.

Everyone took a step away from, and Lydia was trying hard not to laugh or smile.

"Ooookay." Ulrich said. "Let's begin.

_Well after being a superhero for a year, I was making great progress. It was summer again, and I was letting off a lot of excess energy that year. I had become very close to "Futrich." And he was showing me a lot of things that I could do with my powers. If I ever needed to tell someone a secret or ask a question, he was always there to tell me whether I want it or not._

"Hey, Futrich." Ulrich said, "We got all summer ahead of us. So what're we gonna do?"

"I dunno. I can guarantee that this won't be a summer to forget thought." Futrich said.

"How do you know?"

"My heart tells me that it will be."

Ulrich's face became gloomy. "My dad said that his heart told him to give me the necklaces. Now look what happened."

Futrich smiled. "Maybe there's a reason why you were supposed to lose the necklaces. Who knows, when you get 'em back, you might meet your true love in the process. But there was a reason for you to lose them. But don't fret over it yet."

"You're very smart." Ulrich remarked.

"About life maybe, but I'm speaking from heart again."

"Is that like your inner essence self talking?"

"Yeah, but everyone would say you're speaking from the heart."

"I would love to meet my inner essence."

"Well why can't you?" Futrich asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" a confused Ulrich asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to Inner-Ulrich!" Futrich exclaimed. He put two finger over Ulrich's heart. Then he slowly moved them away from it. Ulrich felt a strong pull on his own heart as something began to come out of chest. Ulrich stared in awe as a boy that looked just like him pulled himself out of Ulrich's chest. Instead of wearing all black like Ulrich, he was wearing red.

"Alright! What's the big idea, bringing me out here?" Inner-Ulrich said.

"I thought that Ulrich should meet the inner essence Ulrich." The older Ulrich explained.

Inner Ulrich looked at him and then smiled. "Whatever. So here I am! The holder of all of your deepest thoughts and true feelings! I know everything about you because—well I am you." Inner Ulrich explained.

"Wow, how is it? I mean living in my inner essence chamber?"

"Well I don't live in just _your _chamber."

"You don't."

"Nah. There are other Ulrichs I've got to keep an eye on."

"Other Ulrichs? What?" Ulrich was confused once again.

"Well there are other worlds with other Ulrich's and I'm the inner essence of them all!"

"That must be tough job." Ulrich remarked.

"Not really. You get the hang of it after a while."

"So if you're the inner essence of every Ulrich, then you all of inner most thought and feelings." Ulrich concluded.

"Mm-hm. I'm basically the definition of Ulrich Stern. I hold everything that makes every Ulrich is an Ulrich. Without me, you all would look and act completely different—too different if ya ask me. Well if you'll excuse me, I got business to take care of. But you're a cute kid—you're me after all—so I'll see ya around."

"Sure!" Ulrich chirped. With that, Inner Ulrich disappeared into the air.

_Inner Ulrich kept his promise. He visited a lot after that and was like another Futrich to me. Which makes sense as Futrich was actually me anyways. My inner essence is very blunt sometimes, and he loves to tease. Even if you ARE him. So I was more annoyed with him than I was with Futrich. Because he was my essence, only I could see him. But he was like Futrich—if he wanted, anyone else could see him too. _

"_Hey! We saw him when you went to the future!" Amy remembered._

"_Oh yeah! When F. Ulrich went crazy because of Missy and was attacking F. Yumi." Dolslik added._

"_Was he the Ulrich who helped you punch F. Ulrich through the wall?" Yumi asked._

"_Yeah, he used my love for my friends and turned into essence energy so I could use it to fight better. Remember, it's all about elements." Ulrich answered._

"_And a superhero's element is love." Yumi said blushing. Ulrich was confused. Why was Yumi blushing so badly? He did say love for FRIENDS. Even if they were more than friends._

"_So can we meet your heart?" Cedric asked._

"_Sure, if F. Ulrich would do the honors." Ulrich said. F. Ulrich did the same process he had done nine years ago, and out came Inner Ulrich. _

"_Hey! I was watching an Ulrich beating up William! And it was getting to the good part too. There was blood oozing out of the bloke. I know you would've loved it. After all, I know everything about." Inner Ulrich said to the two Ulrichs._

"Whatever." Ulrich said. "My friends wanted to meet you."

"Ah, my friends! How I love you all!" Inner said." I love you all with all of my heart! Which turns out to be me. 'Course I love some more than others." He said, resting he elbow on Yumi's shoulder. "But, hey, when ya got freaks like Sonrick and Naruto running around here, what're ya gonna do?"

"He's sure more care-free than you, Ulrich." Dolslik stated.

"And a jerk—who're you callin' a freak, FREAK!" Naruto shot back.

"Calm down, Naruto." Lydia cooed, Naruto mumbled something as quieted down. "Good boy!" his girlfriend chirped as she patted him on the head.

"Did he just flirt with Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I think hinted to something obvious." Link smirked.

"Apparently, it's not obvious to them." Inner Ulrich commented.

"Well now!" Ulrich said loudly as he tried to stop himself from blushing. "Let's move on, shall we?!"

_I didn't have much to do during the summer besides being a superhero. I guess being a superhero kinda made me have more energy to get rid of than the average kid, so I was more hyper. Of course I soon found a solution to this problem._

_I was curious like any other kid t hen, but I didn't ask my parents about my thoughts. Nope, I asked Rick. Rick never really cared, though. 'He'd tell me, I dunno, go find out for yourself!' And I took that heart. So I started doing stunts to find out. That just makes you wonder what I was wondering about. But I'm glad I listened to Rick, because I would've never met The Terrible Yet Terrific Trio._

Ulrich was on top of the roof, ready to perform his first stunt. Cam, Rachel, and Leslie were there as well. Cam and Rachel wanted to see what would happen when Ulrich would jump off of the roof and onto the trampoline. Leslie was there because she was worried Ulrich would hurt himself.

"Why are you doing this again?" Leslie asked.

"I wanna see how high I'll group when I land on the trampoline." Ulrich answered.

"You think he'll break through it?" Rachel asked Cam.

"I don't know, but would it be so cool if he did." Cam exclaimed.

"No it wouldn't. That would be painful." Leslie said.

"Stop worrying, Les. I'll be alright." Ulrich said reassuringly. "Here we go. Banzai!" the boy yelled as he jumped off of the roof of his five story house. I left that small detail out on purpose. Ulrich fell all the way down. Apparently vertigo wasn't such a big deal back then.

_I dunno, but there's something about the about the possibility of getting hurt that gives me such a rush. I can feel my hear beat; every breath is precious, and the spontaneous feeling of it all just puts me in a good mood._

Ulrich landed on the trampoline on his butt, making it sink very low. Then it shot up, propelling Ulrich into the sky.

Rachel and Cam watched in awe as Ulrich started reaching them again. He grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled himself up. "That was Kawai Ca-razy!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Is it over?" Leslie asked as she uncovered her eyes.

"Leslie! Stop worrying about me." Ulrich smiled.

"I don't like it when you put yourself in danger like that."

"I'm sorry. But I am a man of action." Ulrich joked as he stood tall with his chest stuck out. This made Leslie laugh.

"I wonder how far you could go after jumping like that." Cam said as he looked at the trampoline that was far away.

"Let's find out!" Ulrich said. He made his way over to the edge of the roof. He stuck his arms straight in front of him and bended at the knees as if he was jumping off of the high board. He got a chuckle out of the others. Then he jumped off doing a perfect vertical roll with his knees tucked in and his arms wrapped around them.

"Wow, you were a natural born swimmer even back then." Odd remarked.

"If only you had that kind of technique when you were trying to impress Yumi at the pool." Inner Ulrich said.

"I always wondered why I never missed you, but now I remember." Ulrich glared at his heart.

The younger Ulrich had finally hit the trampoline with his feet and flew back. He rolled vertical in the air and went all of the way to the other side of the fence that separated his house to the house next door.

The three kids' mouths dropped open as they saw Ulrich enter on unknown territory. Ulrich continued his roll and rolled into his neighbor's swimming pool with the biggest cannon ball you ever did see.

When Ulrich surfaced, he saw a boy his age staring at him with a face mixed with fear, amazement, and confusion.

"Hello." Ulrich smiled as he waved at him. "Sorry for crashing into your pool like that. I was jumping off of my trampoline, and . . . yeah." Ulrich ended lamely.

The boy scratched his black haired head. "Okay . . . Explain yourself." He said. Ulrich launched into his story of how he wanted to see how far he could on the trampoline, not leaving any detail out.

"Wow! That's cool!" the boy exclaimed. "But your'e weird too." The boy added.

"That's true." Ulrich agreed. "So how come I've never seen you before?"

"I moved here about a week ago." The boy answered. "My name's Dolslik." What's yours?"

"I'm Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"I'd love to say that it was nice to meet you, but it was too weird to be nice or anything." Dolslik joked. Ulrich laughed.

"After talking a bit more, Dolslik asked his parents if he could go over to Ulrich house. They said yes, but never thought to ask how he met Ulrich, but anything to get Dolslik friend was welcome.

When Ulrich met up with the others, they all had their own reactions.

"Wow! We heard you crash into the neighbor's pool. That was awesome!" Cam remarked.

"You're a clown, Spike. Fooling around like that. You even got Bobo riled up." Rachel said as she pointed to the wild primate that bouncing up and down on the trampoline. It looked as if he was trying to peek into the neighbor's yard, and he really was.

"Ulrich! You're safe! Oh, thank goodness you landed in the water." Leslie breathed.

"Get a grip, Leslie." Ulrich said plainly.

"So who's your friend?" Rachel asked.

"This is Dolslik. He lives next door."

"That was the best cannonball EVER!" Dolslik yelled. "But next time, you should try to land on my diving board to get even MORE air when you land in it." Dolslik suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Ulrich smirked.

"You just don't care, do you?" Leslie asked.

"About me being safe? Nope." Ulrich shook his head.

"Ulrich's stupid like that." Rachel joked.

"Ulrich is the craziest too." Cam added.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, then you may as well act crazy too!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Hmm, I think I'll like it here." Dolslik concluded.

_Dolslik is definitely a jokester. He was the kind of guy that always wanted to see things taken to the next level, so he was a great help with stunts. Besides that, his joking nature would put your in a mood where didn't mid telling him your secrets at all—only to have them blabbed out the next day. It wasn't so much that he'd gossip about—sometimes anyways—it was that he would let it slip on accident. Nonetheless, Dolslik's a great friend. He never gave the best advice, but he always gave the medicine—laughter._

"I can't believe you were calm about that." Nicky responded.

"I dunno, I've always been used to weird things. My parents are freaks, and some creepy stuff happened at my place."

"That's what made it so cool when Halloween came. It was at its creepiest then." Sonrickcommented_._

"Sad part, that's an understatement." Dolslik said.

"Speaking of understatements," Zare said. "if you were doing that at the age of four, I don't even wanna the stupid crap you tried to pull alter on."

"It was awesome." Ulrich replied with a stupid smile.

"It was also Kawai Ca-razy!" Lee mocked.

"That's what I normally shouted after doing a stunt. I've realized that I had a lot of phrases." Ulrich said. "But we have to move on.

_As you all know, I lived on a street filled with mostly well of people. But the suburb itself was a mixture of all wealth classes. You'd think that there would be drifts between the classes, but there never was. Everyone helped each other out, and you know fairly everyone in the neighborhood. But no matter where you were in the suburb, everyone knew of Mr. Shang and his wife, Mitsu._

_They were an old, elderly couple, and like every old couple, they fell into on of the three categories. The rotten old couple, the couple where one is rotten and the other was nice, and t hen the sweet old couple that everyone loved. They were in the category. If you needed someone to take care of your kids, you'd drop them off at Mr. Shang and Ms. Mitsu's house. And my parents did just that._

_It was always fun, when we went over their house, and Ms. Mitsu always did made the best onigiri. Rachel loved Mr. Shang, and when she turned five, she eagerly wanted to learn self-defense from him. Mr. Shang may have been old, but he was a spry, energetic old man. He was my first sensei as well, and he's one of the few people that I respect fully. That's because he and his wife were like grandparents to me, seeing as my grandparents on both of my sides lived out of the country. That's why my first visit to their house is such a happy memory for me._

"So where are we going?" Amy asked her parents.

"You four are going to Old Man Shang's." Mr. Stern answered.

"You mean the old man that kicks butt?" Rachel asked.

"Um, yes." Mr. Stern said as raising his eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"Well that's what Rick said." Rachel explained. Mr. Stern simply shook his head.

"So where are you and mom going?" Cam asked.

"I'm taking your mother out for our anniversary." The man said as he put his arm around his wife.

"Eww, grown-up love." Ulrich said as he made gagging noises with Cam copying him.

"So why can't rick baby-sit us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to a party." Rick said proudly.

"And you'll behave yourself, right, Rick?" Mrs. Stern said.

"Yeah, mom." Rick mumbled.

"Well I can't wait to go to Mr. Shang's. I'm going to ask him if he can teach me how to kick butt." Rachel stated.

"Right." Mr. Stern said. "But you do know that you only use it when someone's hurting you."

"Okay." Once the four kids were dropped off, Rick and their parents went to their wanted destinations.

"So you're Old Man Shang." Rachel gasped as she looked at the short man before him. He had gray hair on his hair that was balding. He even had a long gray goatee. He'd remind you of one of those wise martial artists on those martial arts movies.

"Hai, and you must be the Stern bunch."

"Teach me!" Rachel pleaded. Mr. Shang laughed.

"Certainly, but we'd have to ask your parents first."

"Is it true that your wife make the best onigiri?" Ulrich asked.

"She has some in the kitchen." Shang smiled.

The four Stern kids had fun playing around as they ate even more Japanese delights. Ulrich was having the time of his life especially.

"Hey! That's my grandparents!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"I know my grandparents."

"Now that's' a coincidence." Sonrick said.

"It's more! It's destiny!" Cam exclaimed.

"Then maybe, Master Shang was talking about you." Ulrich came out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"Watch."

Ulrich was on the floor, breathing heavily. He and the old man had made a deal. If Ulrich could pass Mr. Shang, then he could have more rice balls. Ulrich kept trying and trying, but got nowhere.

"You know, you are really stubborn." Shang said.

"That's why I'm a Stern." Ulrich joked.

Shang laughed. "You remind me of one of my granddaughters."

"I'm no girl!" Ulrich pouted.

"No! I mean you two are so stubborn and proud." Shang said. "It's a good thing that you two don't know each other or I'd be one of those old men with bad hips."

"Where does she live?" Ulrich asked.

"In Japan."

"I'm a fourth Japanese. I've been there when I was three."

"Ah, I love Japan too. I used to live there, but I had to come here to take care of my brother that lived in America. I decided to stay after that."

"My dad says that family is very important."

"It is. You'll see that your family is a special part of you." Shang said.

"Do you miss your family in Japan? I know I do." Ulrich said.

"Sometimes. But then I remember that these neighbors in this suburb are my family too."

"So I'm your family?"

"You're like a rascally grandson." Shang said.

"Then I'll meet your granddaughter, and we'll both make you worried and tired." Ulrich joked.

"My blood pressure's rising already." Shang laughed as he gave Ulrich his much wanted rice ball.

"You know the funny part to that? You could actually be his grandson if you play your cards right." Odd said.

"Shut up!" Ulrich said.

"Somebody's defensive." Dolslik pointed out.

"I hate you all!" Ulrich yelled.

Anyways, Master Shang was a good sensei. And now we go to GLAA for a special event that took place. When you're kid and you live at the GLAA, you can do a LOT. But at the same token, there's a LOT that you can't do. And that's when you start cutting corners and breaking rules. But had I not have done that, I would've never befriended Link.

"Z, why can't I go on a mission?" Ulrich asked the man as they walked through the GLAA.

"Because you're too young. You could get hurt." Z said.

"But can't I at least go on an easy mission."

"Nope. Too young." Z said.

"Then what's the point of me being here?!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"You could always leave." Z suggested.

"Don't worry, Ulrich, you'll go on a mission some day." Leon said as he patted the boy on his shoulder.

"Whatever." Ulrich mumbled.

"To cheer you up, why don't you come with me to see how you get assigned a mission?" Leon offered. Ulrich's face lit up.

"Sure!"

They ambled over to the Assignment/Preparation Floor. They approached the Mission Desk. "Hey, Leon Dunbar here for a mission." Leon said to the woman behind the desk.

"Okay, you're on a recruiting; you're going to the Zelda Universe to recruit link." The woman said nonchalantly.

"See, I have a recruiting mission." Leon said.

"What will you do?" Ulrich asked.

"I have to go and recruit Link from Zelda and bring him here."

"Cool! I wish I could go"

"One day you will."

"Oh well, I'll just go hang out with Zeke."

Ulrich and Zeke spent the next hour pretending that they were on a mission to save the entire world. They tired themselves and were now lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"I wish I could go on a _real_ mission." Ulrich said.

"I wish I had superpowers." Zeke said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm never gonna get good if I don't go on any missions."

"Who cares about that when you have no superpowers?"

"Well let's go on a real mission!" Ulrich said determinedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're always telling me how it's been hard for Z to get Link to join. Maybe we could help."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Zeke said.

The two boys snuck into the Universe Transportation Center and Zeke began stetting up the trip while Ulrich kept watch.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I've seen my mother do this loads of time. She is the Head of Transportation ya know. All you have to do is put in which Universe you want to go to and which Universe you want to go to and which region or city. Now what would that be?"

"Kokiri Forest. I've played the video game before." Ulrich answered.

"Okay." All of a sudden, one of the portals started up as green light began to swirl into a circle. Then it showed the Kokiri Forest. "Let's go!" Zeke said as he Ulrich ran into the portal.

Ulrich and Zeke felt the sensation that they always feel when traveling to the GLAA from their own Universes. When they landed on the ground, they looked around to see that they were in a forest with the trees used as houses. There were kids playing around, but there were no adults in sight.

"Wow so this is Kokiri Forest." Zeke said.

"Let's go find Link!" Ulrich said.

Ulrich and Link began searching around for the blonde, blue-eyed boy. They ended up finding him near a large log that you could walk through as a bridge.

"So here you are!" Ulrich said.

Link looked at the two boys. "And who're you?"

"I'm Ulrich, and this is Zeke." Ulrich answered.

"We're here to recruit you to the GLAA." Zeke said.

"Then you're wasting your time, I don't wanna go." Link said gruffly.

"But why not?" Zeke asked.

"I'm not important, and I wouldn't be a help. Besides, it'll all be a mistake."

"No it won't. You have a great future ahead you." Ulrich said.

"Why should I believe you?" Link glared at the brunette.

"Because I know what you can do. And I know why you're so sorry. You're lonely, and you don't have many friends." Ulrich stated. Then his inner essence appeared only to him.

"I dunno 'bout you, but don't you think you're coming on too strong? I mean really."

'_Shut up! _Ulrich thought.

"So what?" You'll be my friends?" Link asked.

"Say no!" He's a jerk!" Inner Ulrich joked.

"You're the jerk!" Futrich blurted.

'_Both of you shut up!" _Ulrich yelled in his mind.

"Of course we'll be your friends and we'll have many adventures." Zeke said.

Link thought about it for a minute. "Okay, but I won't promise anything."

"See? Now you've messed up your life." Inner Ulrich said.

"Can you take anything seriously?" Futrich asked.

_So Link joined Zeke and I and we did have a lot of adventures. But Z and Leala gave us a mouthful. Leon shrugged and said, 'As long as I get paid for the mission. I don't care.' Futrich and Inner Ulrich went back and forth about seriousness and I think that's when I realized that I was insane. But it was all a normal and productive day to me._

_Now we get to the . . . um, the interesting part. When Dolslik introduced me to his two pals, Burrick and Sonrick . . . Nuf said._

"So who're these two guys you want me to meet?" Ulrich asked Dolslik. The two boy along with Cam were in Dolslik's backyard, jumping on his trampoline.

"Burrick and Sonrick. They're both really cool. Burrick's shy though. And Sonrick is stupider than you, but he's still a total puzzle."

"Why is Sonrick a puzzle?" Cam asked.

"He says things that I don't get and he says he knows these grownup things that we don't know."

"He's sounds weird." Ulrich said.

"He is, but they're both fun." Dolslik stated." Here they come!"

Dolslik jumped off of the trampoline with Ulrich and Cam in pursuit as they mad their way towards to boys—a red head and a raven haired boy—that were running towards them as well.

"Dolslik! Hey!" the red head exclaimed.

"H-hey, Dolslik." The raven haired boy smiled who was clearly Burrick with his shy voice.

"Hey, guys! So how was England and Wisconsin?" Dolslik said.

"England was cool!" Sonrick yelled.

"Wisconsin was alright." Burrick said.

"So who're these two?" Sonrick asked.

"This is Ulrich and Cam. Ulrich, Cam; Sonrick and Burrick"

"So you're the idiot that crashed into Dolslik's pool! Impressive!" Sonrick exclaimed at Ulrich.

"H-h-hi." Burrick squeaked.

"Thanks, but it was all Cam's idea." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but you did it." Cam said.

"Good idea, though." Sonrick said as he high fived the camera boy. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" the other four boys replied.

"My aunt's having baby."

"Really?" Dolslik said.

"Cool!" Ulrich said.

"H-how are babies m-m-made." Burrick asked.

"I know!" Sonrick smiled proudly." My cousin told me that when a man loves a woman, the man gives the woman something—my cousin wouldn't tell me what—and the woman gets fat and then the fat becomes a baby."

" . . . WOW." Ulrich said with big eyes."

"I heard something different." Dolslik said. "I heard that the woman eats some kind of see, and then she throws a baby, at least that my brother said."

"I have this theory." Cam started, "that the woman starts eating a lot of food. That's why she gets big. Then all of a sudden, she ahs to go to the bathroom or throw up, and when she does, out come the baby."

". . . EWW!" all of the boys exclaimed.

"What happened to the story about the stork?!" Futrich exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Inner Ulrich said.

_Yeah, we talked about a lot of things, and Sonrick was very twisted. Cam had this other theory that he was a man trapped inside of a boy's body, but Cam had a lot of theories. We always had fun, and they inspired me to do a lot of stunts. They do have a knack for making life a whole lot zany too._

_Sonrick, Dolslik, Burrick weren't supposed to find out about my powers, but it was all good in the end. It all startled when the three boys came over for asleep over that we'd never forget._

"Okay, Rick is in charge until we get back. Do what he says and Rick, be responsible." Mrs. Stern said. She and her husband were at the front door getting ready to leave.

"Now you boys be good. You too Rachel and Ann." Mr. Stern said.

"But where are you going?" Ann asked.

"I'm taking your mother to the doctor." Mr. Stern said.

"She's gonna be alright?" Cam asked.

"Of course I will." Mrs. Stern chirped as she kissed Cam's forehead for assurance.

When the married couple finally left, Rachel and Ann retreated to Rachel's room, Rick went to call a friend, and the five boys started roughhousing around.

They decided to play a round of soccer outside, and were having a blast. Until Urlich kicked the ball so hard, that it flew into the woods nearby.

"Way to go, Ulrich." Sonrick said.

"It's no prob, I'll just go get the ball." Ulrich said.

"We'll all go. It beats waiting around here." Dolslik said as he and the other three followed.

"Hope, i-it d-d-didn't land too deep in the f-forest." Burrick said.

"I think it did. Ulrich kicked that ball pretty hard." Cam said.

They walked a good ways into the forest to the pint where by the time they found the ball, they were lost.

"Way to go, Ulrich. Now we're lost."

"Don't worry, we'll—,"

"RAWR!"

"Ulrich, please tell me that was you." Burrick trembled with his eyes big as saucers.

"Sorry." Ulrich breathed. Then a giant cat jumped into the midst of the boys.

"Ulrich that the cat that." Cam started.

"Yeah, that's the cat that attacked me and Rick." Ulrich said.

The cat went for Burrick first as the boy gave a yelp of fright. "Burrick!" Dolslik screamed. Before they could act, another cat burst out onto the scene with Leon on its back in superhero form.

"Hey, that's the Trick Kid!" Sonrick said. All of a sudden, yet another cat jumped into the fray and tackled Sonrick and Dolslik down.

"Ulrich!" Cam screamed.

"I know! Banzai, Banzai, BANZAI!!" Ulrich shouted. The transformation was quick. Ulrich immediately went into action. He quickly used his vines to restrain the two beasts from attacking his weak friends. Then he threw blasts of fire at them. Then the two beasts ran off in fright. Soon, Leon chases the last one off.

"Good job, Banzai Boy." Leon said as he ran off before the other three boys could respond. It didn't even matter because they were speechless from seeing Ulrich go superhero.

When they got to Ulrich's room, Ulrich decided to break the silence. "Look, I know what you're thinking; I'm a superhero so I must be some wild and crazy boy. And I am, and you might think it's cool, but you can't tell anybody—,"

"Ulrich . . . we won't tell." Dolslik said.

"Really?" Cam asked for his brother.

"Yeah." Burrick agreed.

"Why?" the Stern boys asked.

"Because," Sonrick said, "that . . . was . . . AWESOME!" After that, Ulrich knew he could trust them with anything.

Later on, the Mr. and Mrs. Came back with wonderful news. Once Sonrick, Dolslik, and Burrick left, they sat the family down and told them.

"Everyone," Mrs. Stern started. "I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!" there were shouts of joy as Cam chanted.

"I'm not the youngest; I'm not the youngest."

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Ann cried.

"Just what I need—another crazed monster running around." Rick said, obviously joking with a big smile on his face.

"Mommy. Where do babies come from?" Rachel asked. The celebration stopped as Mr. and Mrs. Stern looked at their daughter with a helpless look.

"Uh." Mr. Stern said.

Ulrich shook his head. "Oh, Rachel, Rachel. I know where babies come from."

"You do?!" his parents exclaimed.

"RICK!" Mr. Stern barked.

"Hey! I didn't tell the truth! I lied!" Rick said.

"Don't worry, I know the _real _way." Ulrich said. "You see when a man loves a woman; he gives her a seed that she eats. Then she starts getting VERY hungry. So she starts eating until she gets very fat. Then she has to throw up or use the bathroom. When she does, out comes baby."

Everyone started at Ulrich as if he was crazy. Except for Cam who looked at him with admiration.

"Wow, Ulrich! You know everything!" Rachel beamed at her brother. Both of the parents gave a big leave as they relaxed with Mr. Stern giving Rick a look that clearly said, "You're off the hook THIS time."

_Life became even happier for me and my family as we all awaited and thought about how life would be for the new member of our family. Our mom was three months pregnant, and she was ecstatic. Dad was happy his own self. Rick acted like he didn't care, but that was only because he was trying to act like tough guy. Rachel and Amy followed mom around, asking her all about being pregnant and what babies do. Which just leaves Cam and I. _

_We both talked about how if it was a boy, we would teach him all kinds of things like Rick taught us. But not the lies. We would make him an anime fan, and a lover of superheroes. He would be a combination of us and a Stern Man. We really hoped it was a boy, but we would always watch out for the baby if it turned out to be a girl_

_With all of the talk, I also found out something that would help him join the GLAA._

"Maybe he'll be a superhero like you." Cam said. He and Ulrich were in the giant arcade, in their house playing Teenage Mutants Ninja Turtles.

"If he has a magic bonsai tree, maybe." Ulrich replied.

"Or him he touches the meteorites." Cam said.

"Huh?"

"You know the meteorites that fell twice. I sent another camera around the country, and every person who got superpowers got it from the meteorites." Cam said.

"Wow! Even Z and the other don't know."

"That's how it is when you don't have a Camera Cam." The prodigy smiled.

"Those cameras would be very useful to the GLAA. We could use them to find more superheroes, and to find new universes!" Ulrich said.

"If only I was in the GLAA. I could really help them.

"Ya know what; I'm going to get you into the GLAA." Ulrich stated.

"Really?" Cam smiled at his brother. The idea of joining the GLAA was ecstatic. "But how?"

"Well you don't have superpowers, but Z told me that if you're making a great contribution to the GLAA, you can join as long as your contribution is still very useful." Ulrich explained.

"Then let's do it!" Cam said as he and Ulrich defeated Shredder and won the game.

When the end of the month came, Ulrich took Cam deep into the forest and opened up the portal. Ulrich looked at Cam "Ya ready?" Cam nodded. Ulrich jumped in, followed by Cam.

When they stepped into the GLAA, Reggie greeted them. "Hi, Ulrich! Who's your friend?"

"This is my brother, Cam. He's going to join the GLAA." Ulrich answered.

"Well then, I guess you'll be back to be registered. I hope you'll have a great time here in the GLAA." Reggie said.

"Thanks!" Cam said.

The two boys continued to Z's office. When they finally got there, Z and Asuma were inside.

"Hi, Meister Shogun, hey Mr. Dragon!" Ulrich chirped as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Hello, Ulrich." Asuma said.

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Well," Ulrich said as he opened it wider. "I have a recruit." Ulrich said as Cam stepped.

Z's face became hesitant. "Ulrich, you know you can't let anyone into the GLAA, right?"

"I know that." Ulrich said. "He's my brother, Cam, and he ha something that can really help us?"

"Oh, so he's not a superhero, but a contributor?" I wonder what he could have that's so great.

"I have something that's going to make the GLAA an even better place than it already is." Cam spoke up.

"What is it?" Z said.

"My cameras" Cam said as he camera floated in front of Z. Z seemed to be a little interested. "They can g o around and find superheroes that haven't joined the GLAA, and explore new lands.

"I dunno." Z said.

"What d'you mean?" Ulrich exclaimed. "They can help us like no other."

"Yeah, but how can I trust the info of a five and four-year-old?"

"They helped us find out why people have been getting superheroes in our universe." Ulrich said.

"Really?" Z said, sitting up and paying full attention. "What caused it?"

"The meteorites. All over the USA the superheroes got their powers after touching the meteorites. "I'm pretty sure it's the same everywhere." Cam said. Z took the camera and looked at the picture of the meteorites.

Z gasped. "it makes sense! These meteorites are from the Mountain of New Beginnings! Somehow, there must've been an explosion that caused the rock from it to fly into your universe! This is a great discovery, these cameras!" Z exclaimed.

"So can I join?" Cam beamed.

"Of course!" Z said.

"Alright!" the boys exclaimed.

_So now it was Zeke, Link, Cam, and I who wreaked havoc on the GLAA. We were unstoppable and having fun was our only job besides going to school. I think the fact that Cam joined the GLAA is what made him start following me around like an assistant and keeping an eye on me. Whatever the case, it was great having him there._

_There was more than just babies and new member spring up. Love was growing too. It was the first day of school, and it was a day that I'm sure Rick won't forget._

"Shut up, Ulrich." Rick said annoyed.

"Oh, calm down, Rick." Saiyushi as she rested her head on his shoulder. Rick muttered something under his breath, but dropped the subject.

The screen showed Ulrich, Cam, and the Stern children dressed and ready for school. Mrs. Stern came in to see her kids standing by the door, and she started getting emotional like last time.

"Oh! Look at all my children! Going off to school, even Cam and Amy. Oh, now everyone's out of the house and with a new one on the way—oh!"

"Mom, you're not going to go into hysterics like last time, are you?" Rick groaned.

"No, I won't." Mrs. Stern said as she calmed herself.

After the kids gave their goodbyes to their parents, they set off for school.

"Ah, sophomore year is going to be great." Rick said.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I'm going to join the track team. Girls love an athlete."

"But you can't' keep track of anything."

"Ulrich said.

"Not that kind of track, stupid. You _run _on a race_track?!_" Rick spat.

"Oh! But you're too slow. With running and in school." Ulrich joked as he and his young siblings laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Rick said as tried to grab Ulrich, but his reflexes were faster and he stepped out of the way.

"See? Slow!" Ulrich teased as he took off.

"Come back here, runt!" Rick yelled as he chased after his brother.

Ulrich ran the rest of the distance with Rick right behind him. Ulrich looked around and saw a tall Asian girl nearby. Ulrich approached her.

"Hi, I'm running away from my brother who's trying to kill me, could hide behind you?"

The girl smiled. "I dunno if that's such a good idea. How about we talk to him." The girl said as she grabbed his hand, and Ulrich led her to Rick.

"There you are! I'm going to—hullo." Rick said, now noticing the girl.

She giggled. "Hi, so this sweet boy tells me you want to murder him."

"N-Nah! I wasn't going to kill him! We were just jokin' around!" Rick said as he put on his most charming smile which made him look goofy. This made the girl giggle some more.

"Aww, how sweet two brothers playing around."

"Yeah, that's me and Ulrich. My name's Rick by the way. And yours?"

"Saiyushi."

"Saiyushi." Rick repeated in a dreamy state.

"Yo, lover boy, we got school." Ulrich teased.

"Huh?—Right! School! Well, uh, I guess this is goodbye." Rick said.

"See ya around." Saiyushi said as she walked off. Rick stared after the girl with a dreamy look on his face.

"Rick's in love! Rick's in love!" Ulrich chanted.

"ULRICH!" Rick said, beet red from embarrassment and anger. Then Ulrich ran off with Rick in tow.

After school, Ulrich met up with the others.

"Hi, Ulrich!" Leslie said as she and Leon joined Ulrich and his friends.

"Who're they?" Sonrick asked.

"This is Leon and Leslie. Leon, Leslie, this is Sonrick, Burrick, and Dolslik." Ulrich said.

"You're friends with a girl?! EWW!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Urlich asked.

"She could have cooties!"

"What's that?"

"A disease that girls have."

"There's no such thing!" Rachel said, angry.

"She wants you to think that. If you catch cooties you'll be under her spell."

"She'll be able to get you to do whatever she wants you to." Ulrich looked at Leslie with his eyes wide.

"I would never, Ulrich." Leslie said.

"I know, but it sounds freaky."

"Ya know he's right." Inner Ulrich said. "Cooties is a disease that girls have that make boys do anything to make them happy. When you grow up, we call it being whi—Ugh!" Futrich had tackled Inner Ulrich.

"You cant' tell him that! It's inappropriate."

"He's gonna find out anyways" Inner Ulrich said.

"But not now!"

"I guess that means Rick has cooties with Saiyushi." Amy said.

"Saiyushi?" Dolslik repeated.

"She's this girl that goes to Rick's school." Rachel explained.

"I feel so sorry for him." Sonrick said as he shook his head.

"Well I think we're going to see a LOT of Saiyushi." Ulrich said.

_With everything that was going on, there was still something that was the same. That was the fact that my essence was still of balance. Because of this, Z wanted me to get check-ups to see if it would become possible for me to be a superhero forever. It happened on a nice September day when Dexter and Amber found something that was completely abnormal._

The TV screen showed the adults, Leon, Ulrich, and the other kids in the lab with Ulrich on an examination table.

"So what's the news, docs?" Ulrich asked.

"Very strange." Dexter said. "There's some kind of strange aura surrounding your inner essence."

"It looks like a superpower essence, but it's dormant." Amber said.

"But he already has dormant superpowers." Asuma said.

"Yeah, but this one is different. Ulrich superpowers were given to him by the meteorites, and by his bonsai tree which had super characteristics from the meteorites as well. This aura's been here since he was born. So this is completely in balance with his essence, but he can't even use this power." Dexter explained.

"So if I was born with it, then I can't lose it by a normal way of taking someone's powers." Ulrich stated.

"Exactly." Amber said.

"What can the aura do?" Z asked.

"We don't know yet, but we think it's something that' very useful or strong—maybe both." Amber answered.

"I'm guessing the aura was my cursed power." Ulrich said to Z as he turned away from the TV.

"Yeah, so it's still dormant." Z answered.

"It must've been hard fighting with a screwed up essence." Sonrick commented.

"I'm not screwed. I'm just messed up." Inner Ulrich said.

"You're always been that way." Ulrich said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Inner Ulrich said.

"Considering your standards, it's praise." F. Ulrich said.

"Having low standards makes life so great." Inner Ulrich responded as he gave the future a smile.

_Anyways, with all of the new things coming up it was nice to create those things that would never change. Like how I had a thing with every girl that's a friend._

Ulrich! We have to get out of here before the evil seaman attacks!" Leslie yelled.

"But we have to save Rachel!" Ulrich replied.

The kids were outside, playing in the pool when Leslie decided to pretend that Leon was a sea monster.

Ulrich swam over to Rachel who pretended to be drowning. Ulrich grabbed her and took her over to the surface. "See, you're safe."

"Thanks, Ulrich." Rachel said.

Ulrich was about to get out when Leon shot out from the water and grabbed him. He made monster-like noises.

"Ahh!" Ulrich yelled. "Guys! Go on without me! It's too late for me!"

"No!" Leslie exclaimed.

"But before I die, tell Juliette that I love her!" Ulrich yelled before Leon pulled him under.

"He was so young!" Leslie pretended.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sonrick asked as he, Dolslik, and Burrick came along.

"Ulrich and the others are doin' that thing, ya know that thing they always do." Dolslik replied.

"Oh!" Sonrick said as if he just understood same complex thing.

_If I wasn't doin' that thing that Leslie and I do, I was doing a stunt. And I'm sure no one will ever forget the first stunt I pulled at school._

"Is this safe?" Leslie asked Ulrich.

"I dunno. But I won't find out until I try."

"But why do want to swing from the string thingy that keeps the flag up on the flagpole and all the way to the top of the school building anyways?"

"To see if it can be done."

"You're one crazed up fruit loop." Sonrick said as he raised an eyebrow at Ulrich's reply.

"I know." Ulrich smirked.

He climbed up the flagpole and then grabbed the rope. He cut it with scissors and then jumped off as he swung all the way over to the top of the building. Everyone in the schoolyard looked up to see an idiotic nut-job swinging in the wind.

Rick also saw the stunt. "Ulrich! What's wrong with you! Get down from there, you crazy, idiotic, stuntman!" Rick exclaimed.

"You have a weird family." Saiyushi said.

"Don't remind me."

Obviously, the cable, rope thingy was too short and Ulrich swung right into the pole hitting his head pretty badly. He slid all the way to ht ground and had a trickle of blood flowing.

"Oooh, red." Ulrich said as he fell unconscious.

"Wow." Dolslik said.

"He's a Crazy Idiotic Stuntman." Cam declared.

"He s-sure is." Burrick agreed.

_And that's how I became Cis, the Crazy Idiotic Stuntman._

" . . . . Wow." Yumi commented.

"Talk about derange." X said.

"I think it's cool!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Leslie didn't. Boy, did she let you have." Sonrick said.

"I was the only one who could piss her off." Ulrich reminisced as he looked up with a remembering smile. "Yep, those were the days."

_Once Rachel and I had our b-day, it was January, and it was the month we had all been waiting for. Grandparents flew in, and even aunts and uncles. I told you family's very important on both sides of my family. But the only reason this was managed was because it was still Christmas break. Even Kelly, whom I hadn't seen in a year came._

_What was so big that could've have attracted relatives from Germany, Japan, and a few more countries? I'll tell you what, the birth of Cedric Stern! Birth is big in my family, and everyone comes and celebrates the birth of a newborn member for about two weeks. So we weren't surprised when my grandparents from both sides, my Uncle Heinrich, Lothario, and Raman, Aunts Sashimi, Chira, Ayana, and Amelia and so many more people flocked to our and we welcomed them with open arms. It wasn't like we had the room, so they all could stay over._

"Did you say Raman, Sashimi Ziku, and Chira Wong?"

"Mm-hm."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said, catching on, "They're apart of that famous Japanese chef family!"

"You're related to famous Japanese chefs?" Odd asked with a hungry look on his face.

"Yep." Ulrich answered.

"But how do you know them?" Doug asked Naruto.

"Hello?" Lydia said. "Raman _Ichiraku _Clyde. The noodle shop in the Naruto Universe that Naruto goes to is . . ."

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto finished.

"Oh!" Doug exclaimed.

"But how does your uncle own a ramen shop in another universe?" Zare asked.

"He's a member of the GLAA, but we won't be seeing so much of him. He accidentally stumbled upon the entrance years ago, and offered his restaurant as means of becoming a member. Course that means his ramen had to be the greatest to that. Later on, it turned out that he was born with superpowers and he was a superhero there, but now he's just the hgreatest ramen chef ever." Ulrich explained.

"Cool." Rui remarked.

_We'll talk about him and some others later. As I was saying, a lot of people for Cedric's birth. Then that day finally arrived._

The Sterns and their extended family were all sitting at a table laughing and having a great time. In the midst of the happiness, Mrs. Stern . . . uh, sensed a "disturbance" and gave a jolt.

"You alright, hon?" Mr. Stern asked.

"I will be." She said. Then she looked at everyone. "It's time."

"Ugh! Dad, when I get my license, you can't take the car away for speeding." Rick commented as they swerved through traffic. Everyone had gotten into their respective cars, so the Sterns were together.

"Rick this is an emergency. It's very different." Mr. Stern said through gritted teeth.

"Is mommy, going to be alright?" Rachel asked.

"She will be." Ulrich answered. "Right, mom."

"Ahh!" Mrs. Stern shrieked as she felt another contraction.

"Uh, how about we talk about something else." Ulrich said.

"Kelly, is the baby hurting mom?" Amy asked.

" . . . Yeah."

"Why?" Kelly gave her four-year-old sister a look.

"Well he's trying to get out. And it's painful for mom." Kelly explained.

"Will I have a baby someday?" Mrs. Stern made an unnecessary swerve.

"Why don't we just wait?" Kelly suggested.

When they finally got there, Mrs. Stern was put on a hospital bed and taken to the delivery room with everyone right behind her.

"Dad, is the baby gonna be here soon?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Cam." Mr. Stern said.

"Why did, it take so long anyways?"

"Because it needed to be developed."

"Did you know that mom was going to hurt?" Rachel asked.

" . . . Well when she said she was having a baby, yeah."

"Did you know when you gave her the seed?"

"It was . . . possible . . ."

"Then why did you give it to her?" Rachel asked.

"Because I get weak when I'm left alone with your mother for at least then minutes!" Mr. Stern exclaimed . . . . It got really quiet in the elevator as the kids gave him weird and extremely confused and scared looks.

"When I ten something inappropriate to Ulrich, you can't ground me." Rick said.

"Rick, now's not the time!" Mr. Stern shouted.

"Dad! You need to calm down. This stress isn't good for you." Kelly advised.

"Mr. Stern sighed. "I'm just worked up. I'm sure anyone would be if they were in his predicament.

Now they were outside of the delivery and they could hear their mother's screams.

"I want it out! Get it over with! I'm going to hurt somebody. The grandparents covered their ears of the kids as Mrs. Stern displayed her colorful vocabulary.

"When I curse from pain, you can't scold me!" Rick yelled.

"SHUT UP!!" Mrs. Stern yelled.

" . . . Did she hear me?"

"No, she slammed somebody against the wall." Kelly said. " . . . Wow."

"It's like she's dying." Amy said.

"All because Daddy gave her a seed." Ulrich responded.

"I'm never letting a boy give do that to me." Rachel commented.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Stern chirped as he patted Rachel on the back as he came out of the delivery room. "Well, who wants to see Cedric?"

"So this is how a newborn baby looks like." Cam stated.

"He's so cute!" Kelly squealed.

"He's a runt." Rick said plainly.

Kelly smacked him in the head. "Don't call him that!"

"I was just kidding!"

"So this is my new brother, Cedric." Ulrich said as he looked at the crying, red baby in his mother's arms.

"We're going to teach him how to be a Stern Man, right, Dad?" Ulrich asked.

"We will. Besides, it's in his blood. And he'll be a great Stern Man. And you will too. Maybe even Rick."

"Hey!" Rick frowned as everyone laughed their first laugh since Cedric was born.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" the girls cooed. Cedric blushed.

"Yay! I'm born!"

"Happy times all around, huh?" Anax said.

"Exactly." Rick said.

"That was the last important thing in my kindergarten year. Now the Banzai fun begins in 1st Grade!" Ulrich said.

"You have an interesting childhood." Nicky commented.

"He's a freak!" Naruto said like that made all the difference.

"Yep." Ulrich agreed.

"Well, until again." Link said. With that everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

That's it! I'm done! Aww! It's, November! Thanksgiving will be here soon. Hope you all had a happy Halloween, even if you don't celebrate it. You can consider this as your late treat.

Now here's what happens in the next chapter, and why don't we have Cedric do it

Cedric: Hey guys! The gang's taking it easy, and digesting Ulrich's past so far while taking a break when Xana makes a visit. There's sure to be action, and lots of it. So read Chapter 34: When Demon Viruses Attack Now go give me a treat and review!


	34. When Demon Viruses Attack

Yola! It's Chapter 34! I know it would've been tiresome with just year after year of Ulrich's past, so I thought we should take a break with a little trouble. Now before we get to the good stuff, here's Xana with the disclaimer.

Xana: Naruto'sramengirl doesn't own squat. Doesn't matter, because I'm going to destroy you all!

Shut up! Nobody cares!

Xana: You're my list.

Anyways, here's Chapter 34: When Demon Viruses Attack

It was a couple days after the gang had assembled for Ulrich's Kindergarten past and they had been relaxing and enjoying the summer.

Biggs, Cedric, Sonrick, Rachel, Cam, Burrick, Dolslik, X, Yoshi, and Hacker were all hanging out in the dorm room of Sonrick and Dolslik.

"Ya Know, I thought I knew Ulrich." X said "I knew he was crazy and wild, but I didn't know he had done so much before he met me."

"We've all learned something from him." Biggs said. "Even Dolslik, Burrick, and Sonrick, and they've been with him close to the start.

"Yeah, but it's all new to me." Yoshi said. "I caught him in his bogus years when he was quieter. Even then, we still went on an unforgettable adventure.

"Course, I knew everything." Cam said.

"Shut up!" Dolslik said as he hit him with a pillow.

"That's Ulrich. He attracts the weird and crazy." Cedric commented.

"It's only because he wished on that meteorite for him to have friends who'd experience the journey with him that we're in this mess." Sonrick said.

"Y-yeah, B-but I'm glad I m-met him." Burrick said.

"I think we're all glad of that." Hacker said.

Even Odd, Sam, Amy, Ann, Jeremie, Aelita, Doug, Anax, Zuho, and Maddie were talking out the brunette.

"Your brother's very interesting, Amy." Anax remarked." 

"That's Ulrich. He's more than just interesting; he's a freak of every nature." Amy replied.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said he was an energetic, hyped up maniac. From what I've seen he's a loose cannonball." Odd said. "And he's a danger to everyone—even himself."

"You sure know how to get a roommate." Sam said.

"Yeah, you were screwed the minute you read your dorm number, pal." Zeke agreed.

"Such a shame he went silent type on you." Doug said. "he would've been a better fighter then."

"He's done so much for us all." Ann said. "He's family to all of us."

"He links us together." Aelita pointed.

"All this time, I thought I was the only reason the whole Lyoko came about. But his being here was more than enough, wasn't it?" Jeremie said.

"More than we'll all ever know." Zuho said.

If you've done your homework you'd notice that this left Yumi and Ulrich alone. They had just finished sparring, and were now walking in the woods.

Ulrich was alright as long as romance didn't get into it. Yumi, however, was downright nervous—more nervous than usual.

"So what do you think of my past so far?" Ulrich asked her.

Yumi was starting to blush. "Um . . . you've had one wild childhood." She said.

"Yeah, but it was all normal to me."

"I don't think I could've handled it."

"I think you could have." Ulrich said, giving Yumi and hopeful smile.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're like me. You're stubborn, strong, and resourceful. If I were Banzai Boy, I would say that you're, on, FIYAH!"

This made Yumi blush madly. "Well with all the black I wear, of course you'd say that. Ulrich continued to smile and stare at Yumi as if he was thinking about something.

Yumi was getting even more nervous because of it. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"You remind me of them." Ulrich said.

The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You remind me of Leslie and Ariku." Yumi did her best to look content. She didn't want to feel jealous because she wasn't the only girl that was important to him, but it was hard. Is this how he felt when she was around William?

"What makes you say that?"

"You're like a combination of them."

"How did Ariku act?"

"I don't wanna tell you just yet." Ulrich chuckled. "But she really was close to me. You never got to meet the Ulrich they met. I wish you could. Everyone liked him."

"Well I like this Ulrich too."

"You'd love the real though. He's basically Banzai Boy."

Yumi blushed when he said the word love. _'I already love you.' _she thought.

"So, how did you feel about Banzai Boy when you were growing up?"

"I thought he was the greatest. You were really a big hit in Japan."

"I always wondered why. They loved me more than America."

"That was your prime year. Plus you saved all of Japan several times. You didn't do that in America."

"I lived in Lincoln, Nebraska; I don't think anything would have happened there to affect all of America anyways."

"Exactly. Besides, you saved the Prime Minister of Japan—that's what sold it."

"True, true; very true indeed." Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's shoulder. "I'm tellin' ya, Yumi. I really want you and the others to meet the real me."

Yumi looked deep into his brown eyes. "I really want to too." She whispered.

Seeing as this is your typical Yumi and Ulrich fanfic, this is the part where Ulrich and Yumi lean in for a kiss, so let's just skip the whole eye-closing, lean in slowly for that kiss you already know is not coming, and go straight to the interruption.

"I hate you, author!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Oh shut up! I can do whatever I want.

"Then do it!"

Okay. Then Ulrich learned into kiss Sis—

"You've proved your point!"

Sheesh, just like Yumi. Anyways, back to the interruption.

Ulrich and Yumi stopped just before their lips touch and stood straight up as they heard the sound of grass being stepped.

Bracing themselves for the unwanted intruder, they looked intently in the direction in which the sound came from. Out from the trees stood the last person they wanted to see, smirking evilly at the pair.

"Hi, I was around the neighborhood, so I thought I'd check on you two lovebirds." Xana said as he gave a low chuckle.

"What do you want, Xana?" Ulrich asked boldly.

"Oh please. Trying to be the big hero when you have no superpowers to defeat a warrior of my power; how cute." Xana taunted.

"That just shows you how highly we think of you." Yumi interjected.

Xana gave Yumi a mystifying smile that held some secret. "I would hold my tongue if I were you. Such words could get you hurt." Xana said in a low voice as he stepped towards them. "Ulrich wouldn't want anyone dying yet. Especially when he can't make an attempt to save them."

Ulrich stiffened. "You're not killing anybody!" the once famous hero exclaimed.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but those with power are the ones that make the decisions. Let me show you."

Before either hero could respond, Xana appeared behind them. He slapped his arm across Ulrich's head and sent him on his way. Yumi turned around for an attack, and got kneed in the stomach by the demon.

"See. I have the power Ulrich. So I make the rules. And I say that you lose."

Xana kicked the boy in his stomach which made him roll on the ground. Then from behind, Yumi jumped onto Xana's back, her arms wrapped around his neck as she choked him. This made Xana stand up straight as he grabbed her arms. Ulrich got up and kicked him in his stomach, knocking what little breath he had.

Xana collapsed onto as he gasped for breath.

"You were saying?" Ulrich smirked as he stood in front of the monster virus.

"You dirty rat!" Xana yelled as he shot a blast his Ulrich in the stomach. Xana got up and aimed kick at Yumi's head. She blocked it but stumbled backwards because of the force. Taking this as an advantage, Xana rammed the girl into the tree with his shoulder. He had her pinned against it as he pushed his shoulder into her, crushing Yumi's body.

"I don't know what Ulrich sees in you. But he's going to see whole lot of ugly in a minute. I don't mean you face." Xana cackled.

Then said boy came and kicked Xana in his head. "Stay away from her!" Ulrich roared. He was filled with an anger that Yumi had never seen.

Xana tackled him, and they both began trading punches. Yumi was lost Ulrich was trying to fight a demon that could easily destroy him.

"Yumi!" Said girl was brought back reality from Ulrich.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Call the others!" he yelled as Cana kicked him onto the ground. Ulrich could her footsteps fade as she came to a safer location so she could call the gang.

Ulrich slammed his head into Xana's to daze him. He pushed him off of him and elbowed the monster in the face. Xana retaliated by shooting Ulrich with a blast that hit Ulrich in the chest. Ulrich's body was instantly weakened.

Xana uppercutted Ulrich, making go into the air. The demon caught him by his shirt and kneed him in the abs. Then he slapped him in the face. Ulrich couldn't take mush for so long.

Xana placed his had on his back and jolted electricity through his body.

"Okay and hurry!" Yumi said. She had just got off of the phone with Jeremie. She had called Jeremie and Rachel who had relayed the message to the others. Yumi had an ominous feeling in her heart.

She just knew that something was wrong. She ran as fast as she could to where she left the two brawling warriors. The minute she saw the two, everything stopped. Her heartbeat slowed to an incredibly slow pace. She was completely out of it.

"U-Ul-Ulrich." She said.

"Aww, is Yumi gonna cry over poor wittle Ulwick?" Xana said followed by a malicious laugh. Xana was holding Ulrich's unconscious body by the back of his collar. Xana threw the body at Yumi's feet.

"Y-Yumi. Get away." Ulrich mumbled as he tried to reach her in his bloodied and battered body.

"See? Ulrich's only an empty shell of the hero he used to be. He's nothing now. Soon you will be too." Xana said as he walked towards her.

Yumi couldn't more. After seeing Ulrich's beatened body, she was completely devastated. Her body was stiff and stricken with fear.

"Don't worry, he's no dead. I can't kill him." Xana gave an evil laugh. "But I can kill you." Yumi still wasn't moving. Not because of fear but just from seeing her love's battered body, she had no will to move or maybe even to live.

"If you're just going to sit there, you'll only make it easier." Xana paused for her to respond. "I guess I'll just go ahead and—,"

Before the evil demon could finish his sentence or Yumi, he was blown back by a blast from on unknown source. Xana looked around for the culprit. "Who did that? Show yourself."

"Here I am." The culprit said as Ijiyo stepped into view. "I even brought along some friend."

The psychic said as he gestured towards Rick, Leon, Saiyushi, and Kelly.

"Oh, you five. I can defeat you all." Xana stated confidently.

"What makes you think will give you the chance?" Saiyushi challenged.

"You don't have to give me anything. When I want something, I take it!" the demon lunge at the adults as they all attacked him likewise.

Yumi stood there, not knowing what to do. "Yumi!" Once again, Yumi snapped into focus and answered Ijiyo's call with a, "Huh?"

"Take Ulrich and get out of here. Go to the factory the others are headed there." Now having something to do, Yumi went into action as she grabbed Ulrich's body, feeling a little downtrodden as she grabbed him, and went as fast as she could towards the factory.

"Come on guys! We're almost at the factory!" Jeremie announced to the others.

"I like can't believe it. We're finally going to Lyoko!" Maddie expressed to Sam.

"Jeremie, what do you want me to do?" Anax asked his fellow genius..

"We'll need you for the Xana attack."

"Ya know, Einstein, you never told us what the Xana attack was. "Odd pointed out. By now, they had all clamored into the elevator.

"Xana's transported himself here via tower. He attacked Yumi and Ulrich, so I alerted Rick and the adults to go help 'em. Just incase they're not enough, we'll send you." Jeremie told the redhead.

When they reached the super computer, Jeremie exited the elevator.

"Good luck, Amy." Anax told the raven haired girl. Then he kissed her on the forehead, making her blush as he walked off the elevator.

"Ooh, Amy's got a boyfriend." Ann cooed.

"Better hope Cam doesn't find out." Odd said.

"Shut up!" Amy frowned.

Xana was doing good seeing as he was fighting five superheroes all by his lonesome. His strategy was good. He'd deal with a couple at a time by knocking the others away.

He was currently dealing with Rick, Kelly, and Ijiyo. Rick used his super speed to perform a machine gun punch on Xana. The said alien dodged and blocked the attacks. Ijiyo used his psychic powers to attack his mind, sending Xana a massive wave of pain to his head. With Xana slowed down, Rick began punching Xana's ribs a hundred punches per minute. Then he delivered a powerful kick to Xana's head. Xana fell down in front of Kelly who used her powers to paralyze Xana's body by making it fall asleep (basically she cut the circulation off to his body). Now that Xana couldn't move, there began beating him up mercilessly.

Kelly kicked him towards Rick who elbowed him in the chest and towards Ijiyo threw the Lyokian's body towards a tree so hard that it broke in half. Xana tilted his head up and saw Rick's foot connected to his face, sending him rolling away. Rick picked him up by his neck and was about to punch him when Xana shot a blast from his eyes into Rick's. This blinded the speed demon as Rick dropped him and fell down on his knees. Xana shot blast that Rick in his shoulder and made him fall over.

Then Saiyushi joined the fray and his Xana with a blast that sent him flying into the high branches of a tree. Xana jumped out of the tree and sent electrical blast at Saiyushi who easily dodged it. Then the witch returned the favor with a gray blast Xana dodged it and kicked the girl in the stomach.

Ijiyo attempted a psychic attack to Xana's mind, but the second Xana felt the headache, he immediately head butted Ijiyo in the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

Kelly punched Xana in the face and was about to repeat the action but Xana caught her fist. Xana heard Saiyushi's footsteps from behind so he threw Kelly over his head sending Kelly right into the magician. Xana turned them and threw a powerful electric ball of energy at them. It hit both girls as they were jolted with electricity. Then they collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

Xana then set his sights on Leon who was starting to get up. Xana rushed forward with a fist with Leon's name on it. Just before he actually initiated the attack, Zeke appeared from thin air and kicked the demon in the chin. Xana fell onto his back. He pushed himself up and glared at the fourteen-year-old.

"Zeke, what are you doing here?" Ijiyo asked as he joined said boy and Leon.

"Yumi told me and the others about what Xana was up to. We decided that I'd be useful to you guys." Zeke explained.

"Good, these punks need all the help they can get." Xana smirked as he stood up and prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, Sonrick, Rachel, and the others that were with them were still on their way to the factory.

"We're almost there." Cam said as they climbed out of the sewer. They were about to go on the homestretch when one major obstacle stood in their way.

"Hello, kids. Uncle Xana has come bearing gifts." The man let out an evil cackle.

"W-w-wait." Burrick stuttered. "It th-thought he was in the f-forest fighting t-the adults and Zeke."

"True. But thanks to Lyoko towers, I can be in two places at once. So let's begin the fight.

"Crap! I was this close to fighting on Lyoko!" Sonrick moaned.

"Oh shut up and help us fight!" Hacker said as he and the others fought the alien demon.

Hacker lunged forward but was put down by Xana kicking him in the stomach. Rachel uppercutted Xana, and X followed her attack with a head butt to Xana's abs. Both were about attack Xana, but he threw a blast at them that hit with great force.

Burrick jumped onto Xana's back and began choking him. Sonrick approached the demon only to have Burrick thrown at him.

Cam, who was the only who had super powers. Shot a blast at the digital monster. Xana took the blast full on and stumbled back a couple steps. Cam then came in with sweep attack Xana fell on his back and then felt Cam's fist punch him into the ground.

Then Xana went on the attack a she rammed his head into Cam's, making him dazed. Then he punched him so hard that Cam flew off of him and crumpled into a head. Xana was just getting warmed up.

In the factory, Jeremie had finished sending everyone to Lyoko—the ice sector to be exact.

"Okay, Einstein, now where's that tower?" Odd said.

"Before we can talk towers, Xana's welcoming committee's arrived." Jeremie arrived.

"Don't worry, we see 'em." Yumi said as three hornets' and three blocks stepped forward.

"My first battle and I got the home field advantage." Sam said as she made the icy ground shoot up and pierce one of the blocks, destroying it.

The hornets flew and were in a shooting frenzy. "Aelita you've got to hide!" Odd said as he shot at a hornet. Aelita nodded as she hid behind large piece of ice and left the fighting to the warriors.

Zuho ran towards a block that shot at him. Zuho ducked and gave the block thunder punch, making quick work of it.

Maddie was handling two hornets at once. With her gun as a machine gun she shot at the two hornets. They flew from the attacks and one of them shot her from behind. Maddie switched to grenade launched and shot at them. Even then, the hornets managed to escape from the explosion. Through the scope they shot at her again. Maddie changed the gun into a scope and peered into it. With precise aim, she destroyed both of them. Before she could celebrate, Maddie was devirtualized by a red wave. The daunting mega tank entered the fray.

Ann and Yumi fought the giant, metallic ball of destruction. Ann flew around it as she tried to psych it out. It shot out a wave, and Yumi cartwheeled away and Ann flew into the sky. Yumi threw her far and came very close to hitting the only weakness of the mega tank.

Then it rolled towards Yumi who jumped out of the way. The ball continued after her. Then the geisha warrior ran towards it. She jumped over it, but the ball opened up and shot her with her wave. Just before she fell, she jammed her fan between its two halves, stopping it from covering its weakness.

The ball decided to roll around to make it hard for Ann to hit its eye. With one of her swords ready, Ann threw it at the mega tank. It stuck right into eye and the giant metal death trap rolled around before exploding. Unfortunately the explosion hit Yumi, taking her down as well.

Maddie and Yumi stepped into the supercomputer room where Jeremie and Anax were looking at the screen, and Ulrich was propped up against the wall. Maddie joined the two geniuses, and Yumi went to check on Ulrich.

"So how are they doing?" the prep girl asked.

"They're doing well, but they could sure use some help." Jeremie informed.

"Speaking of help, where are the others?" Anax asked.

"I don't know, and that worries me. Xana may have gotten to them." Jeremie said.

"Well I'll go and check." Anax said.

"I'll go." Maddie and Yumi said at the same time.

"That won't be needed. Besides, you'll put yourselves in danger." Jeremie said.

"If the others are in trouble, they'll need all the help they can get." Maddie said.

"Besides, Xana's got to pay for what he did to Ulrich." Yumi said coldly as she stood up and walked away from Ulrich.

Jeremie sighed. "Well, I guess you two can go. Just be careful." The blonde genius said as the tree entered the elevator.

Xana was winning by a landslide. The gang had no chance seeing as Cam was the only one with superpowers. Cedric and Burrick were already knocked out, and Dolslik was about to join them.

Biggs and Hacker jumped at him and he caught them by their necks and committed a double-choke slam. He turned around and blocked Rachel's kicked and countered with his own to her torso.

Cam attacked with a couple of blasts and followed up with head butt to his chest. Xana kicked the boy down then kneed him into the ground. Sonrick and X ran at him from opposite sides. He grabbed Sonrick and pushed him right into X. Then he ducked from a punch by Dolslik then uppercutted him into the sky.

Yoshi, who was the last one, wept the demon off the ground. Then he punched him continuously in the abs. Xana then threw him off with a kick. Standing up, Xana jump into the air and kicked him right in the chest. Xana looked before him, seeing the defeated bodies of the gang.

"None of you are a match for me!" Xana bellowed as he laughed triumphantly.

The monster was quickly silenced by and uppercut. Xana looked before him to see four little kids, a knight, an ogre, and a martial artist.

Xana was weirded out. "What the heck?!" he exclaimed. "Who're you."

"I'm Ty."

"I'm Tyrone.

"This is Tyler, and I'm Tyra."

"And these are Tyler's dream monsters." Ty said.

Xana just noticed that Tyler was fast asleep. Then he looked at the three fighters. "Oh, I get it, he's a dream warrior. Not that it matters. You're all just snot-nosed brats!"

"Shows how much you know." Ty said as he turned into a giant spider." Tyrone took out a picture of a wild tiger.

"Unseal." He said and the tiger came to life.

Then Tyra concentrated her powers and skeleton swordsman appeared.

" . . . Okay . . . That changes everything." Xana commented.

"This changes it even more." Xana turned around to see Yumi, Anax, and Maddie.

"I'll defeat you all!" Xana roared as the battle commenced.

On Lyoko , the gang had gotten into another stalemate. With three blocks, four hornets, and two kankralots, of course they odds were stacked up against them.

Zuho handled the kankralots. Dodging their attacks, he destroyed one with an electric kick. Then he blocked the attacks of remaining monster with an electric shield. Then he threw an electric blast, destroying it.

Odd handled two of the hornet. He shot at them, but they dodged his attacks easily. Then they returned fire. Odd back flipped away from the attack. He took aim and fired, and destroyed one. "Yeah!" the purple maniac celebrated. His celebration was short-lived when another hornet shot him down.

Odd stood up and cart-wheeled away from the attacks. The two hornets kept Odd hot on his feet. Odd decided to switch up tactics. Getting on all fours, he hurried towards the two bugs. Dodging their attacks, he jumped into the air and clawed through one of the hornets.

When he landed, the lone hornet shot him in his back, Odd faced the monster the two were locked in a shooting frenzy. Then with great accuracy, Odd jumped sideways away from a blast and shot the hornet right into the eye.

"Yeah! The great Odd is ho—" the fourth and last hornet shot the idiot in the back of the head, silencing him.

As Odd stepped out of the scanner, he mumbled, "I hate hornets."

Sam was doing well considering she had ice powers. Taking on two blocks, she shielded the attacks with wall of ice. Then she shot out an icy blast. The blocks walked out the way and continued fire. Sam slid across the ice, dodging their attacks and slid right into one of the blocks—her fist smashing the symbol of the evil demon.

The other block almost hit her with its ice ray, but Sam wasn't going down in such and ironic way. Creating a spear of ice, she rammed through the robot, and seconds later, it became virtual dust.

Sam heard something sliding on the ice and turned around to see the last block crash into her, devirtualizing them both.

"Oops." Amy said, wearing a guilty smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I hate blocks . . . and Amy." Sam groaned as she walked towards the elevator.

"Like boyfriend, like girlfriend." Jeremie commented.

Ijiyo and the others were doing what they could to take Xana down. Rick was throwing punch after punch and kicked after kick, but Xana was dodging every single attack. He punched Rick in the gut and then kneed him in the face. Zeke tried to stab the demon with his spear made of rock. Xana dodged the stab and grabbed it. He swung it around wildly, making Zeke be thrown off of it. Then he attacked Ijiyo ducked and swept Xana onto the ground. Rick began punching Xana into the ground. Xana kicked his away and gave him an electric punch. Leon attacked him, but Xana dodged his tackle and kicked him in the head. Upon hitting him, Leon exploded into black mist. The mist got into Xana's eyes, blinding and burning them.

With Xana weakened, the real Leon uppercutted him into the air. Ijiyo used his psychic powers to slam the demon's body into ground. Xana got to knees, but before he could get up completely, Zeke hit Xana with a boulder that made Xana fly into Rick's kick.

Angered, Xana got up and threw a lightning bolt at Ijiyo. Agonizing jolts of electricity surged through his body. Xana flew into the air and kicked the man right in his head as Ijiyo flew into the ground, unconscious.

Xana blocked an oncoming kick from Rick who then went for a punch. Xana grabbed his and swung at his head. Rick ducked and then kneed Xana in the abs. Rick followed it up with a punch to the face. Xana countered with a punch to Rick's gut. Xana then grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped Rick over him, making Rick hit the tree.

Zeke tried to make a sharp rock pierce Xana, but the demon out of the way. Xana tackled him to the ground. He was about to punch him, but a rock hit him right in his head. Zeke kicked him off, but before he could attack, Xana kicked him in the chest and then followed up with a kick to the jaw.

Leon kicked Xana in the back, making the Lyokian stumble forward. Xana retaliated with an electric blast that hit Leon and made it explode, capturing Xana in the blast. Xana then felt something ease his mind and made him sleepy. Then he felt pain covering his body. Then a minute later he felt his mind return to him and in front of him Kelly, attacking him in his dreams.

The other Xana was having a hard time handling the kids. He had defeated Tyler's knight, but had the ogre and knight, Ty, Tyrone's tiger, Tyra's skeleton warrior, Yumi, Ann, and Anax to go. With so many people, he was getting overwhelmed.

He smashed through the skeleton knight, only for it to reassemble itself. Tyrone's tiger attempted a bite, but the demon grabbed if flung it aside.

Anax punched hard in the face and Xana flew into a giant web. He tried to get out of it but couldn't. Ty, who was still a giant spider, bit him with his pincers, and injecting poison into him. Then the ogre grabbed him, but before he attack, Xana used his electric powers to shock the ogre.

Before Xana could rest, Ann tackled him onto the ground then Yumi kicked him in the head.

Xana stood up and saw Ann coming for a kick. He grabbed her leg and swung her into the skeletal swordsman. Then he kicked the tiger in the mouth as it yelped in pain. Anax performed the Fireball Jutsu, hitting Xana into Ty who transformed into a centipede-like human with a hundred arms. He began pummeling the Lyokian all over his body.

Xana blasted him away. Then he kneed Yumi ne her stomach as she approached with a punch. Then from nowhere, Sam and Odd tackled Xana to the ground.

"What the?!" the evil demon exclaimed. "What's with all of these people?!"

"Too many hornets and blocks for our tastes." Odd said.

"So we decided to fight you instead." Sam explained.

At the time, Sonrick, Rachel, and hacker woke from unconsciousness. "What's going on?" Sonrick groaned.

"Xana attack! Go to the factory!" Yumi answered.

"Oh yeah, the attack! We gotta go!" Hacker said as he and the other two ran into the factory.

Meanwhile, the Xana who was with the superheroes was dominating them. He had already knocked Leon and Saiyushi out. He dodged Rick's punches and kicked him in his waist. Then he delivered a few punches to his face. Then he followed up with an electric blast.

Zeke intervened with a punch to the demon's gut. Then he made a spear out of rock and swiped it across Xana's face. He was about to ram it through him, but Xana jumped onto the spear, and kicked Zeke in the head. Then he grabbed him by his leg and started spinning him around. Then he let go of him, and Zeke flew into a tree, putting a deep imprint in it.

Rick came back and swept Xana onto the ground. Then he punched him in the face and followed up with a kicked in the alien's side. Rick was about to stomp him, but Xana caught his foot and pushed it upwards making Rick lose his balance and fall.

Xana stood up only to have Kelly to attack him. Kelly jabbed at his arm that immediately fell limp. Kelly was about to do the same to his other arm but he caught her hand made her hit in his leg,. Rick's leg instantly fell asleep and he went down falling. Then Xana kicked Kelly in the head. Kelly swayed on the spot and fell with a thud.

"Now that I've defeated you all who should I kill first?" Xana smirked as he grabbed Zeke's appear.

The other Xana had also gained the upper hand with the kids. Tyler's martial artist was gone but he still had a lot of people to fight.

Tyra's skeletal swordsman went for several stabs, but Xana was too quick. He countered with punch to its skull. Then he grabbed the skull and threw it the skeleton, breaking it into pieces.

Anax stabbed him in the arm with a kunai. Xana punched him in the head, and then kicked him his gut. Anax tried to deliver a sweeping kick, but Xana jumped and kicked him in the head.

Sam and Yumi both punched Xana in the gut, making him bend over in pain. Then Yumi kicked him in the face, and Sam came in with an uppercut.

When Xana recovered, he gave Sam an electrical shock and elbowed Yumi in her head. Yumi elbowed him in the abs, but Xana countered with an uppercut. Ty tried to grab Xana with his hundred arms and did. Xana smirked and gave off an electric shock, zapping Ty.

Then he turned towards Tyler's ogre and Odd. Odd tried to tackle him, but Xana grabbed him by his hair, kicked him in the stomach, and threw into the ogre. The ogre jumped over Odd and swung his arm into Xana's head.

Xana held onto consciousness and delivered an electrical punch to his chest. Then Xana smirked as the prepared to destroy gang.

"Guys, you have to hurry!" Jeremie told the gang.

"We're working on it!" Sonrick said as he smashed a krab.

Then Rachel shot a dart into the eye of the block, destroying the last monster.

"Okay, Princess, the path is clear." Sonrick said as he bowed. Aelita ran towards the tower and began the deactivation process.

"Return the pass now!"

Before either Xana could attack, everyone was engulfed in the white light, rewinding the entire day and back to this morning.

The new members were weirded out. Sonrick and Burrick fell out of their seats when they realized where they were.

"Guys, what the heck just happened?" Cedric asked as he stared at his watch with eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

"We just went back into the past." Cam answered.

"Wow, I feel screwed up." Sonrick said.

"You mean confused and lost?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah."

"Then shouldn't you feel the same?" Biggs joked.

"No, he's got to feel stupid too." Hacker said.

"But he's always stupid." Rachel pointed out.

Everyone laughed. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Sure!" Yoshi said sarcastically.

With the other gang, some of them had some sense, seeing they were used to it.

"WHOA! I was about to be killed, and now I'm here." Zeke said, dazed.

"You mean my life still isn't flashing before my eyes, and this isn't apart of it?" Sam asked.

Aelita giggled. "No, guys you've just experienced your first return to the past trip."

"Wow! I thought Xana messed up Lyoko or something." Ann exclaimed.

"Sure was weird." Amy said.

"Like it was so weird." Maddie said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Odd said.

"And if you're bad at school, it'll come in handy for tests, right Odd?" Jeremie joked.

"Whatever." Odd said.

"Why don't we got see if the others are alright?" Anax asked.

"Sure, I'll call 'em." Zuho said.

Which leaves us with Yumi and Ulrich . . . again. They both stood in the woods, wide-eyed as if they'd never experienced a return trip before. They looked at each other as if the other knew what happened. Yumi then got a case of the butterflies and blushed as she turned away.

Ulrich was completely confused. "Yumi, what happened?"

"Xana had beatened you into a bloody pulp . . . and some us fought him while the others went to Lyoko and deactivated the tower." Yumi explained.

"Did he hurt you?!" Ulrich asked, worried. Yumi could see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're okay." She said the last part under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Yumi smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked through the woods.

"Hey guys, isn't that Ulrich and Yumi?" Aelita pointed to the love birds.

"Yeah, look, they're holding hands." Rachel cooed.

"Awww, now we need Jeremie and Aelita to do the same." Odd joked. The said couple blushed as the others laughed.

Well that's it! Another chapter done with, and even some Yumi and Ulrich magic. Well here's Odd with a Vision From the Future.

Odd: Thanks you! Well here's something amazing for you to enjoy.

"Ya know, not all psychopaths go around killing and uh—as you put it—raping people!"

"But you strike me as the person who does—the killing part that is!"

"Oh trust me; I WILL kill someone if you guys don't stop twisting everything I say into some perverted crap!"

"It's only because we care."

"That and we have messed up minds."

"I have a quick question, would you rather be a wild, murder, uh, love seeking psychopath, or a J Rocker?"

" . . . THAT'S NOT WHAT J ROCKER MEANS!!!"

Odd: Wow, weird and crazy. I feel I've played a part in this too. Wonder who the psychopathic J Rocker is.

Okay, just so ya know, a J Rocker is someone who listens to Japanese rock. Now here's what happens in the next chapter. Ulrich, why don't' you do it?

Ulrich: Sure! I tell the gang about first grade in good, old Japan. So many wild and crazy things happened there and boy was it a blast! Don't miss Chapter 35: A First Rate Japanese Superhero!

So long! And don't forget to send a review! Seriously folks, I know you're reading this, and I'd really like a review!


	35. A First Rate Japanese Superhero

Hello everyone! It's the time of the holidays! Yay! The year's almost over and there's Christmas, and so much more. So here's the next chapter and Yumi with the disclaimer.

Yumi: Hey everyone! Naruto'sramengirl doesn't own Code Lyoko, Pokémon, Naruto, or Zelda. She doesn't even own herself. Naruto does.

I could say the same about you with Ulrich.

Yumi: . . . Touché.

Well then, here's Chapter 35: A First Rate Japanese Superhero!

"Okay guys, calm down and let me speak." Ulrich told everyone. They were all in the factory, and it was time for Ulrich to reveal his first grade past.

"Okay, so who can tell me why, Banzai Boy was so popular in Japan?" Yoshi, Zuho, Yumi, and all of Ulrich's siblings raised their hands.

"Oooh—Pick me!" Yoshi chirped as he waved his arm wildly around.

"I pick Yumi." Ulrich declared.

"Why her?!" Yoshi growled.

"Because he likes her! Duh!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Noodle Head!" Ulrich said. "I picked her because I knew everyone else knew."

"And because you like her." Inner Ulrich said appearing next to Ulrich.

"Why can't you leave?" Ulrich pleaded.

"Cuz I like Yumi too." Inner Ulrich said, smiling a big toothy girl.

"Just answer, Yumes." Ulrich mumbled.

"Well Banzai Boy was like the ideal Japanese superhero. Plus he saved Japan as a whole many times and then everyone thought you were Japanese because of your name, and you were the greatest superhero EVER—oh and your nickname was Banzai Baka."

" . . . Wow, looks like I got fan." Ulrich teased. Yumi blushed a deep crimson. "But you're right. Japan loved me, and I loved them too. So the question is: Why was I even there? I mean why in the world would my family go there? Well here's why."

The screen showed the entire Stern family in their family Expedition. Ulrich, who was in the far back with Rachel and Cam, and Amy; and up front were the parents, Mr. Stern was driving.

"So what have we learned Ulrich?" Mr. Stern asked his son.

"Jumping out of a two story window because you think you can fly with a kite strapped to your back gives you a free and cool sensation. Hitting the ground because you were so wrong gives you a painful sensation." Ulrich answered.

"Right. You're no stuntman. And nice use of the sensation."

"Rick taught it to me. He told me it's when you feel something. Like how you can get a sensation in your pa—"

"The pit of your stomach!" Rick shouted. "Ya know dad, like butterflies."

"Mmhm." Their father responded sarcastically. "Like when a boy like a girl. Tell me, rick, had any "sensations" with Saiyushi?"

"NO!" Rick blurted at once.

"GOOD."

"WE should meet this girl day." Mrs. Stern suggested. "We can spend the whole summer getting to know each other."

"Mom!" She's just a friend." Rick mumbled.

"Trust me son, they always start out like that. Next thing ya know, you're been dating for a year and you didn't even know."

"Well, Dad, we all don't have your luck." Rick smirked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll be away this summer."

"We will?" Rachel piped up.

"Yes. We're going to Japan for the whole summer!" Mr. Stern announced.

"Yes!" Cam exclaimed.

"Ramen!" Ulrich cheered.

"Why the WHOLE summer?" Rick wondered.

"So you can see your family, and so I can set up a deal with this company and Viz Media."

"Does this mean we get to watch more anime?" Amy asked.

"Maybe. The meetings will be very important and long, so your mother and I decided that the whole family can go. So start packing we leave next week."

Then the screen showed Ulrich, Cam, Sonrick, Burrick, Dolslik, Leon, and Leslie talking outside in the Stern's backyard. If you can call it a yard—man it's so big! . . . . Sorry.

"So you're l-l-leaving?" Burrick said.

"Yep."

"Well when you come back, you have to tell how Japanese cooties are." Sonrick said.

Ulrich gave Sonrick a weird look. "Sure thing, but I can't see what's special about cooties.

"You'll see." Sonrick said and nodded his head for assurance.

"Bring back something cool. And lots of stories. Don't get into trouble, and NO STUNTS!" Leslie insisted.

"Okay!" Ulrich said, raising his hands up in surrender. "I'll miss you too Leslie."

"So, you guys are going to Japan. Make sure you bring back a pair of chopsticks. I've never see them before." Dolslik told the two brothers.

"If that's what you want." Cam said.

"Stay safe, and make sure Banzai Boy takes care of business." Leon said.

"I will." Ulrich said giving him a nod of understanding.

"Well as they say in Japan, sayonara!" Ulrich said as he and Cam went back into their house.

Upon entering, Futrich and Inner Ulrich appeared. "I can't believe it! We're going to Japan! Ramen! Sushi! Onigiri! So many food, so little time, but that's why we have all you can eat buffets!" inner Ulrich exclaimed.

"Plus, you got family." Futrich said.

"This is gonna be kawaii crazy!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"It'll be, on, FIYAH!!!" the three Ulrich chimed.

_So we were all going to Japan! We were ecstatic! Exited! So very happy. Whenever my family goes to Japan, we always stay with my mom's relatives. You see, her entire family live in this giant mansion that about the size of our house but bigger. But we're talking about aunts, uncles, MANY cousin, and my grandparents living in one house. I had to be big! Kelly was actually staying there when she went to Tokyo U. As if she had a choice. No Stern was no allowed to live anywhere unless they were with some older relative that was married until you were married yourself. Our father was very controlling and strict. It was only because he cared._

_Anyways, we took a plane their and arrived in Japan to all of my mom's family. There were hugs, kisses, squeezes, and other endearing actions. I tought I going to die of too much love. Now let me take the time to explain my Japanese/Italian family (my mom's side of the family)._

_My grandma's Italian, and my grandpa's Japanese. They were the kind of parents who named their kids by a theme. Like how Dexter and Amber named their kids Ty, Tyler, and so on. They chose Asian cuisine as their theme though. For instance, my mom's name is Susi Stern. Put an H after the second S and you have sushi. One of my uncle's name is Ramen after ramen. Then you have Uncle Giri after onigiri, Aunt Chira for chirashizushi (_I'm sure that spelled wrong) _and like that. They thought the idea was so unique; they named their kids after food. And that's how I got a cousin named Soy and another named Cal for calamari. My mom's the only one who didn't, and she was the only one who moved away from home. She's still apart of the family, she has always wanted to see the world . . . and my dad._

_What's weird is that they all cook the dish that they're named after superbly. My Aunt Sashimi has the BEST sashimi ever, and my mom's sushi is to die for. Because they were good cooks with their special dish, they opened up hundreds of restaurants around the world, and are very rich and famous. Everyone in Japan knows of the Naka family. So let's skip the greetings and go straight to when we arrived to our home away from home._

Ulrich was hugging Kelly's leg as they walked into the kitchen of the giant house.

"I missed you too, Ulrich, but please let go." Kelly begged.

"No!" Ulrich said stubbornly.

"You won't get any ramen." Uncle Raman offered.

"Sorry, Kelly, but I'd be an idiot to let that go!" Ulrich said as he detached his self from his sister's leg.

"Whatever." As the adults prepared the feast they were about to have, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Kelly offered.

When she came back, following behind her was Ijiyo. "Who's he, your boyfriend?" Rick asked looking the man up and down.

"No, Rick. He's a friend. His name is Ijiyo." Kelly said through gritted teeth.

"I see." Rick said, frowning at Ijiyo. "I got my eye on you."

"That's right, son." Mr. Stern said giving Ijiyo a glare.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You have to forgive my husband and son. They're overprotective idiots."

"Kelly warned me of that." Ijiyo said a she scratched his head. He knew that today was going to be long day.

_Okay, something that you guys probably don't have to know, but I'm going to tell you anyways is about the legend of Rising Red Sun Warriors. MY grandfather was a storyteller of the legends of Japan. He'd tell us all of the legends and their importance. His favorite of all time was no doubt the legend of the Rising Red Sun Warriors. You guys've heard about it, but I think my ojiisan should tell you just like he told all of us._

It was still the first day in Japan, and everyone had filled their bellies to the max. It was close to nighttime, and time for the kids to go to bed.

"You kids ready to go to bed?" their mother asked. The kids all whined with no's, and aww's, and why now's. "That's too bad. You all need your rest for tomorrow."

"But we're not sleepy!" Rachel pleaded. Then Cam fell on the floor asleep. "Well some of us aren't

"Right." Their mother said rolling her eyes.

"Can ojiisan tell us a story first?" Amy asked.

"Sure I can." Their grandfather said with a big smile as he stood. "Come on kids I'll tell you in your bedrooms."

The kids ran into the bedroom they'd be sharing and sat on their futons (so wouldn't be a futon room?). "Okay! So what will you tell us this time?" Ulrich said.

"I'm going to tell you about the legend of the Rising Red Sun Warriors. Thousands of years ago, when man was new to Earth, dragons roamed everywhere on the Earth. Man and dragons had fierce battle, and their was no peace on Earth. One day, a great dragon hunter was searching for food for his family. His village was poor, and they needed food badly. He searched for days. He was tiered and weak. That's when he saw a great red dragon soar across the sky. The dragon spotted the hunter and landed before him. The man thought that the dragon would kill him, but instead, it spoke to him. The dragon asked him if the were in need of help. The hunter was surprised that the dragon could talk, rather than the fact that it wanted to help. The dragon gave him plenty of food and even carried him back to his village. Both had become very good friends."

"Now t he man was also the chief of the village and his rival would do anything to get his job. His rival was ah evil man who'd do anything to get it. And he did."

"Did he find out about the dragon?" Cam said, now wide awake.

"He did."

"He didn't kill it, did he?" Rachel asked, full of concern.

"He tried to. He gathered all of the men and told them all that they should kill it so they went to find it. Now there was a similar thing happening with the dragon, and they were going to destroy the village. The man and the dragon found out and they both tried to stop their "friends." They didn't listen, and the dragons arrived at the village. The dragons and men began fighting. Then one of the men threw his sword into the heart of the red dragon. It gave a cry as it fell dead."

"No!" Rachel pleaded.

"The dragon has to live!" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry." Their grandfather said." The man rushed to the dragon's side and took the spear out of it. But it was too late. The dragon did do something for the man. He gave him his spirit so that it could live with him. Now the fighting still continued and the man knew he had to stop it. He tried to calm both sides, but they didn't listen. Then with a mighty shout, he turned into a dragon himself and he looked just like the red dragon. Then he shot out a breath of fire that was dazzling, everyone stopped their fighting. But the evil man and dragon wanted to continue. So they attacked the dragon. It was a long battle, but the evil pair died in the end. It is said that their own spirits mingled when they drifted off."

"Wow, that's a good story." Amy commented.

"The dragon's cool—the red one." Cam said.

"OH, but that's not it. Every generation, the evil dragon and the evil man returned as one to take over the entire world. Starting with Tokyo, then Japan, and then the world. The good dragon and man return as well, but in the form of a spirit that lies within someone. That person then has the power to destroy the evil man. At first anyways.

"Well with every generation, the evil warrior became stronger. So some new warrior is added every thousand years. The second Rising Red Sun Warrior is the Rising Red Sun Samurai. The samurai was good friends with the dragon warrior. When his friend fought the evil man, he saw that he needed help. It was with his strong will that a sword appeared. This sword was the same sword that was used to kill the red dragon and even kill the evil man when the first dragon warrior turned back into man. The sword was completely red. The samurai then managed the stab the evil man and was stricken with pain. Then the dragon finished him off."

"I wanna be the samurai!" Ulrich declared.

"Really? Then you have to learn the way of the sword. Well another thousand years passed and the new warrior came in the form of a geisha."

"That's cool! A girl warrior." Rachel said.

"Well the dragon and samurai could be girls, but this part is always for a girl. When the evil man attacked, he captured the geisha. Later on, she began dancing a dance that entranced him then she took a sai and a fan with sharp spikes and cut him with them. The evil fighter was greatly weakened. Then the samurai stabbed him and the dragon burned him with fire. Now there are three warriors. They are very honored for protecting not only Tokyo and Japan, but the whole world."

"Is this true?" Ulrich asked.

"Hai."

"So they're like real superheroes?"

"In a way, yes. They all had special abilities. They are a great symbol to Japan, and their spirits could be inside one of you."

"Ojiisan, have you ever known one of the warriors?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I have always wished to know one, ever since I was a little boy."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I remember my father telling me of how my great-grandfather was the Rising Red Dragon. The tales of adventure he had were great. They filled my heart with a passion and hope that I could be chosen. But I wasn't I hoped that my children could be one of them. It wasn't so. So now I pray that a grandchild of mine can make my dream come true." The old man smiled with a sparkle in his eyes.

"We won't let you down." Ulrich said he hugged his grandfather.

"Yeah." Cam said as he and the girls joined the hug.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" F. Ulrich said. "It brings a tear to my eye every time I see that." Then he pretended to break into hysterics as he "cried" into the Cam's shoulder.

"Wow, I wish something like that could happen in America." Doug said.

"That's why it's good to live where the action's at." Yoshi bragged. "But I'm going to be the next Rising Red Sun Samurai."

"We'll just see about that!" Ulrich yelled.

_Well that's enough explaining for now. Let's talk about my first appearance in Japan. Boy, I had everyone surprised and happy. I was at my prime then, and Japan just loved me._

The entire family decided to go and eat at the family restaurant when the end of the week had finally come. Ulrich was stuffing his mouth while everyone else took their time.

"Ulrich, you shouldn't eat like that. You'll get a stomach ache." His mother said.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be alright."

"He's got a good appetite right there." Raman commented.

"The appetite of a boy who'll be a big and strong man." His grandmother remarked. Then a large BOOM could be heard as the restaurant gave shake.

"What was that?!" Mr. Stern asked.

"I must be a super villain." Rick said.

"More like a super monster." Kelly said as she looked through the window. The others mimicked her action and saw a human-like monster wreaking havoc. It was dark green, tall, and had a thrashing tail. It roared and showed its yellow sharp teeth as he glared with its white eyes.

Ulrich was about to sneak away when Rick grabbed him by the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I gotta fight it." Ulrich said.

"Be careful." Rick said.

Ulrich turned into Banzai Boy and went after the monster. He gave his greetings by shooting a fireball at its back. The monster turned towards him and rushed forward. It punched Ulrich hard in the mouth. Then the monster swung him into the air and flew towards him.

Ulrich stayed in the air thanks to the fire that kept him up like a rocket. The monster grabbed him by his head and spun him around like a tornado. When he let go, Ulrich flew away. The monster opened its mouth and shot out a blast that hit him. Ulrich stopped his fall and flew back into the air.

"It's time to try out my new attack! Fireball Mayhem!" Ulrich started spinning around faster and faster. While he did this, he moved his arms up and down a couple of inches as he shot many fireballs. The monster couldn't dodge t he fireballs was continuously assaulted by them. Then Ulrich focused on him as he continued. Then he powered up his last fireball and shot it ath monster that was now burnt to a crisp.

When Ulrich reached the ground he started doing his victory dance, but he still dizzy from spinning and fell flat on his face. "Everyone! Just call me Banzai Baka, cuz I'm clearly an idiot." He mumbled as he stood up.

"Hey, that looked like the attack you did Zuho, but there were three of you that time." Aelita commented.

"Yeah, I remembered that you mentioned it to me. You said that was that was modified version." Zuho recalled.

"Both are awesome." Nicky said.

"Well I see what you mean by prime. That's a powerful attack" Rui said.

"Yeah, but I had to be stronger because Japan had stronger villains and monsters than Nebraska." Ulrich said.

"Japan clearly loved you because of your antics though. You were a baka indeed." Yoshi said.

"Everywhere I go I'm loco." Ulrich stated.

"That should be on a T-shirt." Dolslik said.

"I would buy it." Odd said.

_Remember when I said that little brothers were important? Well this is what I meant by it. Get ready to thank me Kelly._

Ijiyo was at the house again. Mr. Stern and Rick still hadn't warned up to him yet. They were all watching TV and both men kept glancing at him seeing as he was next to Kelly. Ijiyo did make a good impression on Mrs. Stern and her other daughters. Rachel and Amy were smitten by him as they kept asking him to play with them.

Cam had somewhat warmed up to him as well. Ulrich was the only who hadn't really expressed how he felt about him. But that was going to change.

When everyone was done with TV, Kelly, and Mrs. Stern went to conversed with the other women, Mr. Stern and Rick grumbled to each other as the walked off, and Cam, Amy, and Rachel had already started a game of tag.

Ijiyo remained seated, and Ulrich stared at him. Ijiyo noticed him looking at him and gave him a smile. Ulrich returned the smile. Then he sat next to him.

"So, Ijiyo, do you like my sister?" Ulrich was very straight forward. Not expecting this, Ijiyo stuttered and mumbled.

"Wh-what do you mean 'like?'" he finally said.

"You know, do you have a crush on her?"

"We-we're just friends."

"Oh, but I know you like her."

"How?"

"My heart told me." Inner Ulrich did tell him. Futrich didn't approve.

"You shouldn't tell him stuff like that." Futrich berated.

"Well why not? It's not like I'm telling him who _he_ dates." Inner Ulrich said.

"Don't you DARE!" Futrich exclaimed.

"Well your heart's wrong." Ijiyo told Ulrich.

"I don't' think so. I think you two would be cool together. You make her happy."

"I don't know."

"Ya know, being her brother, I know a lot about her. I could be your inside man."

"No. I can't take the help of a six-year-old."

"Fine! But I'll just tell her how mean you are!" Ijiyo froze.

"That's a lie!" he said.

"So?"

"Alright, you win. But not because I like Kelly."

"Great!" One day, you'll be my big brother! I dub you the Chosen One!" Ulrich announced.

"You mean to tell me my husband was chosen by a six-year-old?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yep, and Cedric will choose Rachel and Amy's husband." Ulrich said.

"Not if we choose them first!" Rachel said.

"Okay! So now that You know just influential little brothers are, did you know that Hiroki has dubbed—" Inner Ulrich started.

"NO ONE, because we don't need to know!" F. Ulrich yelled.

"Whatever."

_Well the summer was coming to an end so we would be leaving in a few more days, or so we thought._

Everyone was in the family room, talking, watching TV, and playing games. Ulrich was sitting next to Kelly, clinging to her.

"Seriously, Ulrich, you'll see me again." She said.

"But this is the last day." Ulrich whined.

"Well you better get over it." Rick said.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me." Ulrich said. Just then Mr. Stern the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mr. Stern said.

"Ijiyo, are you gonna be here when we comeback?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe. I don't know." He answered.

"You have to be here, and you have to visit us here too." Rachel told him.

"Okay." He said as he smiled at her.

Then Mr. Stern returned. "Sweetie, who was that?" Mrs. Stern asked.

"Viz Media. The deal I made was so good; they want to see if I can get an even better idea with another anime and a manga." Mr. Stern informed them.

"So are we staying even longer?!" Cam spoke up.

"How do feel about saying for the whole school year?"

"That would be awesome!" Rick said.

"That's kawaii crazy!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"So that's how you stayed for the whole year." Sonrick concluded.

"Now it's time to meet the crack head, Zuho." Inner Ulrich said.

"Just because I act a little crazy when crazy things happen doesn't make me a crack head!" Zuho exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Back to the video." Inner Ulrich said.

It was the first day of school, and Ulrich was lost. He was trying to find his teacher's classroom, but to no avail. That when a boy his age walked by.

"Excuse me, can you help me find." He looked at the paper in his hand. "Mr. Sayu's classroom?"

"Sure, he's my teacher too."

"Domo."

"No problem. My name's Zuho, by the way."

"Ulrich."

"This must be your first year here." Zuho deducted.

"Then I'll be your first friend here."

"Really?"

"Sure, it's the right things to do."

_Zuho is polite. He's always been the kind of kid who freaks out at the first sight of something not of the norm. It's funny seeing him act all hyper though. But he adapts quickly. He was also my first rival on the soccer field, and he still is. That's why I have to be on my top game so he doesn't take my spot as striker._

"Sorry, but you will lose." Zuho said happily.

"Wow. He is polite." Christina said.

_After knowing Zuho for a month, we had became best friends, and spirited rivals. I think Zuho met the real me on the day of my ojiisan's birthday._

"So where are we eating for grandpa's b-day?" Rick asked Aunt Sashimi.

"He said we'll eat at the Samurai Sushi Showdown." She replied.

"We're leaving in a hour too." Uncle Raman added.

"Okay, I'll get ready!" Ulrich said as he ran to get dressed.

"Mom, Zuho's still coming, right?" Ulrich asked his mother on the way to his bedroom.

"Yes, Ulrich stopping on the way to get him." Mrs. Stern answered.

When they finally got there, Ulrich couldn't wait to eat. "Why are you jumping up and down like that?" Kelly asked.

"I'm hungry! I didn't eat breakfast." Ulrich whispered.

"That's not healthy." Kelly said.

"Why'd you skip it?" Zuho asked.

"This is an all you can eat buffet, and I plan on eating as much as I can."

"One day, you'll die from Asian food overload." Rick said.

"Not before you die of girl overload." Mr. Stern said.

"Wow, Dad's got jokes." Kelly said, smirking.

When the were seated, Ulrich began eating as much he could. When Grandpa picked on all you can eat buffet, he wanted you to do just that so no one could tell you to leave. Samurai Sushi Showdown was also holding a contest that day, starting at lunch. Whoever was eating last would win 100,000 yen. The family decided to enter for fun.

Ulrich kept on eating when everyone else was done." Wow! You eat like crazy!" Zuho exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Ulrich said eating with chopsticks in both hands. It was almost time for dinner and Ulrich and another man were still eating. This man was a famous man sumo wrestler, so it made sense that he was still eating.

"Guess what, Ulrich; if you keep on eating, you could beat Yokozuna Jin.

"Tell me . . . who's still eating." The famous sumo asked his assistant.

"Um, a kid." The man squeaked.

"You mean a kid' s . . . still eating?! . . . I'll show him. Grabbed several to eat an the way. Jin made his way over Ulrich. When he reached him, he grabbed the last sushi on Ulrich's plate and ate it.

Ulrich was shocked. He looked at the sumo and glared. "You challengin' me?"

"If you got the stomach."

"Thems be fightin' words."

"Then let's go!" Jin said.

Ulrich jumped on the table and grabbed bowls, dumping the food straight into his mouth. He meant business. Soon he defeated Jin, himself.

"I . . . I can't eat . . . another bite." Jin mumbled. "You are the master of food. I envy you. Tell me, where do put it?"

"UUUURRRGGHH!" Ulrich belched. "That's pretty much ass I have to do."

" . . . Wow." Zuho and Jin mumbled.

"What did you do with the money?" Jeremie asked.

"I spent it all on food." Ulrich said with a big smile.

"It was good too!" F. Ulrich said with smile to match.

"See, Yumi, now you know how to charm him." Naruto said.

"Shut it!" Ulrich said.

"Aww, somebody's blushing." Odd said.

"My chicken has a crush on the foot of the bed." Sunni said. "Shh, it's sleeping."

" . . . . On that note we move on." Ulrich said.

_Well, Ijiyo was still taking my advice and had actually become closer to her. He still doesn't know how I was able to help so much. Honestly my heart was telling me what the say some. Course that didn't sit well with Futrich._

_Even though I such a big help, they weren't dating yet. All I had really done was made Kelly like him, but it wasn't like I could help him when the dates came in Kelly didn't talk to me about her dream dates or nightmare. I was six for crying out loud. But did know someone she did talk to about that stuff._

"Listen, Ulrich, I've listened to your and your advice has really helped Kelly like me but what about asking her out?" Ijiyo asked.

"You're willing to ask a six-year-old about dating?"

"No." Ijiyo answered. "But can't you do anything?"

"Not with that. I know what Kelly likes so I told you to talk about those things or at least show that you care. I've gotten Rick and my dad to lighten up on you, but I don't know anything about dating." Ijiyo moaned. "I mean she likes you, so why can't you just ask her out?"

"I need to know what she'd like to happen on the date though." Ijiyo said.

"I think I know someone who you can talk to." Ulrich said. The crazy idiotic stuntman ran out and left Ijiyo alone in the living room. A minute later he came back with Rick behind.

"Okay, so what's up?" Rick muttered.

"I like your sister—" Ijiyo started.

"So?" Rick said, getting protective.

"Can you help me get a date with her?" . . . Awkward silence.

"Why do you need my help?"

"You know what your sister likes. I don't' think she likes me the way I do, but I wanna show her that I'm worth it.

"Alright. But only cause I can't find a real reason no to help you . . . YET." Rick said.

"I'll tell you all need to know right now. Be yourself and do something like a sport. She loves nerds and as smart as you are . . . tch. Plus she likes interactive dates. Least that what she told me."

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm not nerd I'm just smarter than you."

Rick smirked as Ijiyo left. "Rick, I don't get it Ijiyo and Kelly are friends, so why didn't figure out that the other like them?" Ulrich

"Simple. Dad told me this when Kelly had a crush on her best friend, Chuck. He said the reason Kelly never told Chuck was because it could stop 'em from being friends and she'd rather be his friend than not have him at all. But always remember this, Ulrich. When you like your friend, there will come a time when you feel that being just friends is not enough."

"Ya here that, Ulrich? You're still gonna have to tell Yumi you like her, so go ahead and do it." Dolslik said.

"You are nothing but a stupid boy who knows nothing." Ulrich said as if he trying to convince himself that that was true.

"That's cold." Dolslik said backing down.

"Apparently, now's not the time to mess with him." Sasuke said.

_Anyways, now that Kelly was dating Ijiyo, our dad was on the defense every second. But they were very close._

_Seeing as my grandmother and father were so interested in politics, we sometimes went to their speeches. It wasn't that they though they were heroes or leaders that would lead to a great change. They knew how the general politician operated. They were fascinated at what they'd say to stay in office. So when the prime minister was giving a speech on the new building that was being built in Tokyo and how it will change it. I don't really remember so much, but dad said we were mainly going because he was meeting someone there for the deal he was making. But anyways, it was that day that made a certain superhero a national symbol of Japan._

Ulrich and his great family were walking amongst the crowds, looking for a good spot to hear the speech.

"Dad, I'm bored! Rick whined. "Why are we here?"

"I told you, I'm meeting the man whom I'm making the deal with here."

"But why here of all places?"

"He loves these social and community events."

"Hey, Ulrich, isn't that Zuho?" Rachel asked pointing to the polite Japanese boy.

"It is!" Ulrich chirped as he ran over to his friend. "Hey, Zuho!"

"Oh, hi, Ulrich. I didn't know you'd be here." Zuho smiled.

"My dad has business here. Why are you here?" Ulrich responded.

"My mom and dad are very patriotic." Zuho said. He gave Ulrich an unsure smile.

"Zuho! Who's your little friend?" a woman with long gorgeous hair asked.

"Mom, this is Ulrich, remember." Zuho answered. "He took me to Samurai Sushi Showdown."

"Oh! Hello, Ulrich. It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too!" Ulrich chirped.

"Hey, I think I know why Zuho acts so hyped up sometimes now." Inner Ulrich said.

"Tell me about it." Futrich agreed.

"Hi, Ulrich! How's it going?" Zuho's father greeted Ulrich. "Zuho told us about your lunch. Bigger eater makes a big man!"

"Then I'll be a sumo wrestler if I stay here." Ulrich said. By that time, Mr. and Mrs. Stern had arrived.

"Hey, Mr. Takemichi, how are you?" Mr. Stern said as he shook Zuho's dad's hand.

"Fine, fine. Just telling your son how healthy an appetite he has. Ya know, I think it would be a great idea if he could spend the night over."

"Really? Can I, Dad?" Ulrich asked his father.

"Maybe. We'll see." he said.

"We'll talk after the speech. "Mr. Takemichi said.

The crowd had quieted down and the Prime Minister began speaking. While in the middle of his speech, a man swooped from the say down and grabbed the national leader. Then a bulky man flew to his side.

"Alright, listen up everybody! We got the Prime Minister and if you don't give us 5 million yen, election time'll be just around the corner." The man holding the Prime Minister declared.

"Ulrich you've got to do something!" Cam whispered.

"I know that, but how am I going to slip away from the adults?"

"I'll distract them."

"By yourself?"

"Well what about Rick?" Cam and Ulrich looked around, but Rick was nowhere to be found.

"See? You can't trust family." Inner Ulrich said, shaking his head.

"Well what about . . . Zuho?" Cam asked.

"I dunno."

"You don't think we can trust him?" Inner Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, he's all we got." Futrich said.

"Okay, we'll ask him." Ulrich said. They went over to Zuho and told him everything and Banzai Boy actually being Ulrich. When they finished, Zuho look as if he was having a heart attack.

"A-a-and you w-want me t-to help?" he said, twisting up the words.

"Okay. I-I know what to do."

". . ."

". . ."

"Well?" Ulrich said getting impatient.

"Wait!" Zuho said.

" . . ."

". . ."

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Zuho started screaming as he clutched his head. All eyes turned onto the disturbing scene.

"Hey! Shut that kid up!" the large, bulky man said. The adults swarmed around Zuho, asking him if he was okay. Then Ulrich snuck away and transformed into Banzai Boy.

"You have weird friends." Futrich said.

"No, I have crazy friends." Ulrich corrected.

"More like insane." Inner Ulrich said.

Ulrich flew into the air with the help of his fire powers. "Hey, you idiots! Put the Prime Minister down.

"Ren, get him!" the skinny one told the bulky one.

Ren flew towards him grabbed him. Then he started crushing him. Ulrich was worried. He set his self and the man on causing immediate pain. "Now cool off!" then he shot a powerful jet of water at him making him fall into the crowd.

"Last chance—put the man down, and I won't go kawaii crazy on you." Ulrich said.

The man smirked as he threw the prime minister hard towards the ground. In one dazzling move, Ulrich made vines shoot out of the ground, rode the mover to the prime minster, caught the man just in time, then flew up to give the kidnapper a blazing uppercut.

When Ulrich landed the Prime Minister picked him up and hugged him. "Domo Arigato, Banzai Boy!" he exclaimed.

"Anytime." Ulrich replied.

"People, I give you a true example of how we all should be: brave, kind, and someone who knows how to kick butt—Banzai Baka Boy." Then the crowd exploded with applause.

"Now let's boogey! Banzai Style!" Ulrich said as he did his victory dance.

_So Zuho found out and he found out all about the adventures that I had. He was fascinated and just couldn't get over it. The next big thing that did was I managed to save all of Japan._

Ulrich, Zuho, and Cam, were outside playing at the beach. Mr. and Mrs. Takemichi were there, enjoying the rays of the sun.

"Ulrich, can you surf?" Zuho asked.

"Not with a surfboard, but thanks to my water powers, kind of skate over the water." Ulrich answered.

"Cool. So you really use your powers to do other kinds of things."

"Pretty much."

"Wow, Cam, that's a big sandcastle." Zuho marveled over the large, extravagant sand.

"Yep, this castle's awesome." Cam admired her work. But not for long. A giant wave rose up and washed the castle away.

Cam's mouth dropped open as he stared in despair at his destroyed wave. "How? It's low tide, the waves shouldn't be that high!" he exclaimed.

"I'll show you." Ulrich said looking at a woman that was standing on the water. "I'm going in."

"Kick her butt!" Cam said angrily.

"Okay, I'll deal with my parents." Zuho said.

"Hey, mom, dad, Ulrich's got to stop an evil woman who can't stand on water!" he cried.

"Okay! Be safe!" Mr. Takemichi said.

"Don't drown!" Mrs. Takemichi added.

"That's actually good advice." Ulrich mumbled as he hid. "Banzai, Banzai . . . BANZAI!" Urlich cried, turning into Banzai Boy and took off.

"I" wish we had your parents." Cam stated.

Ulrich skated along the water and skidded to a halt in front of the woman. "Hey, I don't know if you're just standing there, but could you off the—," the woman slapped him in the face and he fell into the water.

When he resurfaced, the woman was walking towards the beach. Ulrich used his water powers and made the water wrap around her feet and pull her under.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ulrich asked.

The woman smiled. "I want Japan to be my underwater island.

"Okay, that is not good." Ulrich said more to himself. Ulrich kicked the woman in the stomach which made her bend over. Then he gave her an uppercut. He was about punch her but she caught his fist blasted him with her other hand.

"Why do want to sink Japan?" Ulrich asked when he recovered.

"To make an end to someone who will be a threat later on."

"Well I don't think you just sink Japan."

"Destroying Japan make it impossible for their to be threat to my plans."

"Are you crazy?" Ulrich shouted as he kicked her in the head. She stopped and kicked Ulrich powerfully in the chest. Ulrich flew back into the beach, his head being buried by sand. He freed his head and found him next to a boy and girl. "Here's some advice. When you see a woman walking on water, the last thing you should ever do is kick her in the head." Then he took of as the two stood there awestruck.

"Cool! I told you something special would happen. Yumi." The boy spoke.

"Shut up. Yoshi." The girl replied.

When Ulrich reached the coast, he saw the tallest and widest tsunami wave ever. "WHOA." Ulrich began throwing waves against it but they were weak. He even threw giant fireballs to steam it out.

"Aww man! There's nothing I can do!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Yeah there is." Futrich said.

"Focus with all of . . . me, and use that weapon Asuma gave you." Inner Ulrich instructed.

"That's it!" Ulrich chirped said. He stuck his hand outwards and on one side shot fire, another water. Then wood took the place of both elements, forming a staff. "The Banzai Staff!"

"What'll that do?" Zuho asked Cam as they watched.

"It'll help him have better control over his powers." Cam explained. "Just watch."

"Now to put my entire heart, soul, and essence into this." Ulrich stated. He rose the staff up and the water rose to a high and mighty level. Then Ulrich moved his hand forward and backward, and raising his hands higher each time. "Now for a Tsunami Special." Ulrich sent the wave forward and both tsunamis collided. Thousands of gallons of water then fell like it was raining. Banzai Boy had canceled the two waves out. He saw the woman standing on the coast. Then she fell unconscious.

"Looks likes he used too much power." Futrich suggested.

"Well that's a sorry way to lose." Cam said.

"Whatever, let's just hope that doesn't happen again." Ulrich said as he lied down.

"Wow, that tsunami was the size of a hurricane!" Lydia marveled.

"Whoever she wanted dead sure ticked her off." Nicky added.

"I didn't know you guys were there." Urlich said to Yumi and Yoshi.

"Well we didn't know you were Banzai Boy 'til now. World's got a funny way of workin'." Yoshi said.

"Zuho, are your parents on crack?" Dolslik asked. "No, but it would sure explain their behavior.

"They're hyper idiots." Cam said.

"That would make sneaking out for Lyoko easy." Yumi said.

"Why do they act that way?"

"They always though that I was imaginative and I meant that was about to play. Because of this gullibleness, I can really do whatever I want." Zuho answered.

"Lucky punk." Yumi mumbled.

_With all of the things I had done in Japan, they couldn't help but fall in love with me._

"Some more than others too." Inner Ulrich said smiling at Yumi.

"Yeah, that woman at the all you can eat restaurant really loved me." F. Ulrich said.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Inner Ulrich said.

_Well anyways, Japan really loved me, and to show it, they decided to have a ceremony for me. They called everyone out to see it and the Prime Minister was going to give a speech. It was awesome._

The crowd was massive as everyone waited for Banzai Boy to arrive. "Can't believe Ulrich's getting dubbed a symbol of Japan." Rick whispered to Cam.

"Yeah. Seems like only yesterday he was shootin' out small ember and squirtin' spurts of water." Cam replied.

"Those were the days." Futrich said.

"They grow up so fast!" Inner Ulrich said, pretending to cry.

Ulrich flew in and landed on the stage. The crowd cheered as Ulrich waved to the crowd. "Domo! I feel so loved." Then the Prime Minister came and gave Ulrich a big hug.

_He never did get over me saving his life._

After the Prime Minister said a few words, he slipped a medal over Ulrich's head. "Wow! I feel honored. The only thing I gots to say is . . . Boogey Banzai, Boogey Banzai, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah. Banzai Boogey! Banzai Boogey!"

"I love this song." Inner Ulrich said as he shook his booty.

"It'll be a #1 hit!" Futrich said.

"And so ends the adventures of Ulrich Stern in Japan!" F. Ulrich said in a deep, narrative voice.

"One day, Konoha will love me that way." Naruto said.

"Is that before or after you grow a brain?" Sasuke asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, please calm down." Lydia begged.

"Well I think it was cool!" Yoshi said. "One day I'll be a symbol of Japan.

. . . One day. Well that's if for this chapter. In chapter 36, the gang goes to an art museum. But trouble's drawn to them (what a gad pun) to them when Xana possesses Tyrone and uses his art powers to attack the gang. See the gang fight pictures, sculptors, and more in Chapter 36: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Punches.

Review!


	36. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Hope you guys had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate! And great New Year! Well I guess this is your gift for Christmas and the New Year. It's the first chapter that I'm putting up for the year! So here's Rachel with the disclaimer.

Rachel: Yo! Naruto'sramengirl doesn't own Code Lyoko, Naruto, Pokémon, or Zelda. But after Christmas, she now owns a number of things.

So here's Chapter 36: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Punches

"I'm bored!" Sonrick whined.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Sam asked.

"She backed out at the last minute." Dolslik answered.

"Only after you told her that the only reason I got the swimming pool is to stare at girls!" Sonrick glared at the boy.

"I felt obligated to tell the truth."

"Hey, where's Ulrich?" Ty said as he and his siblings reached the gang at their bench.

"He's trying kill Odd." Yumi answered.

"What'd he do this time?" Tyra moaned.

"I dunno. Something about making up with Yumi, or was making out?" Rachel said.

"Either way, Odd's dead." Sonrick said.

"Why are you looking for him anyways?" X asked.

"He said he'd take us to the art museum." Tyrone said.

"But Ulrich hates art." Jeremie said, finally looking up from his laptop.

"But he hates making a kid cry even more." Cedric said.

"He's like a big brother to all kids." Tyra said.

"Aww, that's so sweet. See Yumi? If you marry my brother, he'd be great daddy for the kids." Rachel teased as Yumi turned a deep red.

"Well why don't we all go to the art museum." Kelly suggested. The gang agreed.

"Then let's go get Ulrich and Odd!" Cam said as he and the gang headed to the forest.

When they got there, they could here Ulrich throwing Odd against the tree. "How does if feel! Not very good, huh?" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!" Sam said as she rushed to Odd's side.

"Wow, you go easy on him, but hard on us." Sonrick said, referring to him and Dolslik.

"Oh there's more coming." Ulrich glared at Odd.

"Ulrich are we going to the museum?" Tyrone asked.

"Sure! Let's go now." Ulrich said going from angry to happy.

"We're going to." Amy informed.

"You ALL wanna go."

"Sure it'd be nice to see history. The first day Ulrich entered an art museum." Rick joked and everyone laughed as they headed towards the art museum.

Upon arrival, the gang spent their time looking at the different pictures and sculptures.

"Oooh. Pretty colors!" Odd speculated as he looked at the rainbow of colors.

"Yeah, look at the colors!" Sonrick said.

"I don't get." Sam told Maddie. "What is it about "pretty colors" that make idiots act even stupider?"

"Like maybe there's so many colors, their brains can't handle seeing them all at once."

"Hm, I dunno." Sam said as the girls walked off.

"Let's cout 'em. One, two, three . . . three . . . th-three . . ." Sonrick panicked. "ODD! What comes after three?!"

"Uh . . . 92? . . . No, 56 . . . Wait four! . . . Nah . . .I-I dunno . . . Maybe you miscounted. One, two, three . . ."

"THERE'S TOO MANY COLORS!!" the boys shouted as they grabbed their heads as if they'd explode.

Meanwhile, Jeremie was staring at a painting that was completely blank except for a black box." I don't get it. How is this art?!" Jeremie exclaimed when Aelita joined him. She looked at the painting and tilted her head to the side.

"I get it!" she exclaimed.

"Well I don't."

"You have to think outside of the box." Hacker said from behind, freaking Jeremie out which caused Aelita to laugh.

"You shouldn't do that!" Jeremie yelled. He returned his focus to the painting and tried to think out of the box. "I still don't get it!"

"Simple-minded. The box is what everyone thinks about. That's where they'll be focused on. If you looked outside of the box, you see that there was an almost completely faded drawing of a beautiful woman. But you won't notice if you only look at the box." Hacker explained.

"Right." Aelita nodded.

"That's preposterous! Why spend so much time trying to get your audience to think about a box when they should have put the focus on the woman?" Jeremie mumbled.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Hacker shook his head.

"I'm not stupid!" Jeremie yelled.

"Don't you get it? The more people think inside the box, the less of the things they could think about. When they do think outside of it, they get to enjoy the beauty of a free, imaginative thinker."

"Oh." Jeremie said frowning.

"Don't worry; you'll be wise on day. Right, Aelita?"

"Right." Aelita repeated.

"Aelita!" Jeremie said, hurt. Aelita giggled.

Ulrich was staring at the Mona Lisa's portrait. Yumi joined him. "What's up, Ulrich? You like this painting?"

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said mesmerized.

"What's the first?"

"Yo—I mean this other picture, but I don't know the name of it." Ulrich lied.

"It is good, isn't it?" Yumi said.

"But what is she smiling about?"

"That's the mystery of it. No one knows."

"It makes me think about all of the things I could be happy about." Ulrich said.

"Like what?"

"Like hanging out there with you."

"Oh, thanks." Yumi blushed. "You have a great smile too." Yumi whispered so Ulrich wouldn't here.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"You have a great smile too, Yumi." Ulrich smiled. Yum wanted to laugh and blush all at once which mad her look kinda mad.

"I like this sculpture the best." Amy told Anax. It was the sculpture of the man and woman making out (I don't know the actual name of it).

"It is nice. Ya know, that could be us one day." Anax said.

"I like that."

"Like what?" Cam interrupted.

"This sculpture." Amy grumbled. Her twin was great at ruining moods.

"I think it sucks."

"Sucks face maybe. I like it." Cameron said joining the three. "Ya know, that was us yesterday."

"Cameron!" Cam said shocked. Amy gave Cam a look that said. "Now who's busted."

"What? We did. By the way, your brother's a bad kisser." That did it. Cam glared at Cameron as he stamped, and Anax and Amy laughed until their face stunned the color of Anax's hair.

"Thanks, Cameron." Amy breathed.

"No prob." Cameron replied.

But all wasn't full of love and laughs. Tyrone looked through the pieces of art done by famous and local artists. While surveying a painting of knights jousting, smoke entered the room, unbeknownst to the young artist. But then it was too late. The smoke entered his body and he began to lose control as his body stiffened. Then everything went black. Tyrone opened his eyes and gave an evil smirk as he walked he touched the picture of the knights and said. "Unseal."

"I get it! It's like thinking outside of the box!" Sonrick said.

"Wow, if Sonrick got it, then you're really slow Jeremie." Hacker said as he and Aelita laughed.

"Whatever." Jeremie grumbled.

"I wonder which dog it winning." Rick said.

"Kiwi would beat 'em all." Odd said. Rick and Odd were admiring the picture of the dogs playing poker when they heard a scream. They went to the area to see people running away from what was once a picture of a western crook on a most wanted poster. He had gun and began shooting wildly.

"Wasn't that a picture?" Odd asked.

"It sure was." Rick answered.

"Then how did he come to life."

" . . . Tyrone!" Rick said.

"Xana!" Odd said.

"You go tell the others, I'll keep this guy busy."

Meanwhile Ulrich and Yumi were looking at The Thinker. "What is he thinking about?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe he's thinking about what to wear. He sure does need some clothes." Ulrich replied making Yumi laughed. Then a low growl could he heard. "Yumi, what's that noise?"

"I . . .I dunno." Yumi said. Then two lions entered the room. The couple froze. "Ulrich . . .why are there two lions here?" she whispered.

"I dunno, but we should move out of here slowly.

"Jeremie! What's up with the soldiers, and knights, and animals, and everything!" Sam asked.

"It's Xana!" Zeke said.

"But how is he doing this?" Cameron asked. Cameron was answered with evil laughter.

Tyrone stood in the center of the room, holding a portrait that was empty.

"Xana's possessed Tyrone!" Jeremie said.

"We can see that, but I thought you said that if we stayed on Lyoko for awhile—which everyone did—we'd be immune to Xana's possession." Hacker said.

"That's not going to work this time. I'm stronger now. I can possess whoever I want! Now may minions attack!" then his summoned creatures began to close in on the Lyoko gang.

"We'll handle this art army. You guys handle Xana on Lyoko." Ijiyo said.

"Be careful." Amy said to Anax as she kissed his cheek.

Rick made the first attack to clear a path for the others. Using his super speed, he went right towards the door, knocking everyone in his path away with the Lyoko Warriors behind. When they finally left, the battle had begun. They all split into 3 groups. The first was Zeke, Leon, and Ty. Their man target was a group of knights and Cyclops. Zeke and Ty handled the Cyclops, while Leon took care of the knights.

Turning into a pesky bee, Ty buzzed around the Cyclops head, distracting it as it tried to crush it in its fist. Zeke snuck behind it and made a spear of rock. Then he slashed open the Cyclops' back which gave a roar of pain. It turned punched Zeke who fell to the ground.

Ty intervened by stinging the one-eyed monster in the neck. It turned and soon felt Ty human hand connecting with its jaw. The Cyclops wouldn't give up so it began shoot blasts at the two. Both dodged the attacks, and Ty shot spider ebbing onto its eye, blinding it. Then Zeke formed a dragon tail and swung it at the head of the Cyclops with great force. The beast swayed and fell forward.

Leon held up well also. Charging forward he met the enemy on full throttle. One of the knights pierced him with his spear, but a black liquid shot of Leon and covered the knight. The liquid began to slowly solidify and soon the knight was trapped in a black rock.

Leon turned out to behind them and took and sword and shield from a bewildered knight then he hit the knight on his helmet, causing a loud vibrating sound to fill his ears a she toppled over. Leon kicked a knight in the chest that rushed towards him from the side. Then another knight came from behind and beheaded him. Leon's head and body exploded into a thick mist when it cleared, three more knights were down. With two more to go, Leon found both charging forward from either side. He grabbed the two by the heads and slammed them together.

The second group consisted of Tyra, Tyler, and Kelly. Tyra was nowhere to be found at the time, and Tyler, who fell asleep thanks to Kelly, had dreamt up his trusty knight, a ninja, and wild gorilla . . . That's random. Kelly and Tyler's warriors were taking on an army of pirates, and pack of wolves, and two lions. The wolves jumped forward and tired to take a bite out of Kelly. Kelly grabbed one of the wolves by the head and squeezed. It instantly fell asleep. Then Kelly threw an oncoming pirate into the wolves.

The pirates were advancing on Tyler's sleeping body. Kelly jumped in front of the boy. The pirates charged forward. Kelly kicked one in the head and then took his sword she brandished the weapon in front of the pirates. Just then, one of the lions attacked. She used the sword to block it from biting her.

While struggling, Tyra crashed in with same back up from the dead, "All the way from the Natural Museum of History! I give you a mummy, a dead Komodo Dragon, and the skeleton of dinosaur! Now let the fun begin!"

The Komodo Dragon tackled the lion off of Kelly while the mummy used its wraps to entangle two pirates. Tyler's gorilla uppercutted one of the pirates.

The ninja and knight took care of the wolves. The knight blocked an attack by a wolf and cut it across its back. Then he kicked another in the head. The ninja jumped out of a wolf's attack and kicked it in it butt. Then the ninja flipped a dog over, grabbed another by its tail, and the with into another wolf.

The third team had Anax, Ijiyo, Rick, and Saiyushi. Rick and Saiyushi were handling rapid cavemen, while Anax and Ijiyo took care of a mafia gang.

Anax caught a punch from one of the mobsters and kicked him in the torso, and then followed it up with a punch to the face. Two charged towards him Ijiyo made the mobsters float into the air, and Anax jumped into air and kicked both down. Then the mafia pulled out guns.

Anax used his sword to doge the bullets, and Ijiyo, his shield. Anax made it behind the gang, and kicked one in the back. Ijiyo used his psychic powers to the bullets and flew them towards the gang.

Rick and Saiyushi were taking care of the cavemen easily. The cavemen swung their clubs at the couple who dodged them. Saiyushi grabbed are of the clubs and cracked onto the head of the cavemen. Rick kicked a Neanderthal, and then delivered two punches to his face. One of the cavemen grabbed him and began squeezing him. Saiyushi threw green dust into the cavemen's eyes, and he fell asleep. Then the other cavemen charged forward, wanting a piece of the action.

Tyra's dinosaur skeleton slapped one of the pirates with its paw. Then it gave a roar as it grabbed a wolf with its teeth and threw it against the whole. Then an ugly giant appeared and tackled the dinosaur down.

"Where'd that come from?" Tyra asked.

"Hello, sis." Tyrone said evilly.

"Xana." Tyra glared.

"The one and only. You see just using the pictures in this museum isn't enough. So I've decided to make my own."

"We'll still defeat you." Kelly said as she elbowed a pirate and kicked away a wolf.

Tyrone drew a picture of a bear and sent it after Kelly. The bear swiped its blows at the woman's arm. It was about to attack when Tyler's gorilla came uppercutted the bear. Then two animals grabbed each other and were locked into combat. The gorilla picked up the bear and body slammed it. The bear growled as it clawed at the gorilla's face.

The ape backed off. The bear tackled the gorilla and bit it on its shoulder. The ape yelled in pain as it punched the bear in the gut. The bear wasn't giving up. It stuck its claws into the gorilla's chest, and then slashed it open. The gorilla then disappeared into nothingness.

Tyler's knight and ninja were also having trouble. Tyrone drew a picture of a military general and commanded two pirates including the captain attack them.

The ninja threw shuriken at the four, but the pirates blocked the projectiles. Then the general began shooting at the ninja and knight. The ninja dodged the bullet, and the knight who's armor was hard steel, deflected the bullets easily as he ran towards the general and rammed him with his shoulder. Then the two swabbies jumped onto his back and managed to remove the helmet. Then the captain kicked the knight in the head. The ninja threw the swabbies off of the knight and kicked the captain in the chest.

The ninja then took out a kunai and cat the general across the chest. The general grabbed the ninja's wrist and punched the ninja in the face. He was about to do it again, but the knight cut the army man across his back. The general took out a knife and cut the straps that held the armor together.

A swabby came from behind and kicked the knight in the back. The knight turned and stabbed the swabby in the chest, taking him out of the fight. Then the general shot the knight in his back, defeating him and the swordsman disappeared.

The ninja karate chopped the captain in the le, and then kicked him in the head. The swabby grabbed the ninja by his neck from behind. The ninja threw him into the general, and then the general came and cut the ninja across the leg. The ninja kicked him in the chest, took out nun chucks, wrapped them around the neck of the general, and threw the general across the room in a way that broke his neck. Then the captain began punching the ninja. The swabby grabbed hold of the ninja and then the captain began punching the ninja. The swabby grabbed hold of the ninja and then the captain took his sword and stabbed the ninja defeating the last of Tyrone's dream warriors.

The Lyoko Gang had finally gotten to the factory. "Okay, everyone head for the scanners!" Jeremie ordered.

"Wait, hold up, you're gonna send all of us?" Hacker asked.

"Yeah."

"But that makes no sense. If you send all of us, you'll waste all of us. Send in a group of three and Aelita, and whenever they need help or one gets devirtualized, then send in another. That way we'll have a fresh new warrior to help!"

"That's a great point, Jeremie." Aelita said.

"Alright. We'll do it Hacker's way."

"So who's going?"

"I wanna go!" Hacker said.

"Why?" Sonrick asked.

"I never went before." Hacker mumbled.

"Then I wanna go." Cameron raised her hand.

"Like me too!" Maddie spoke up.

"Okay, then it's settled." Jeremie said. When the other Lyoko warriors reached the supercomputer, Jeremie checked the location of the activated tower. "It's in the mountain sector. You guys ready here we go!"

Kelly took up the fight with the swabby and captain, while Tyra handled the rest. Kelly kicked the pirate in the head, and then punched him in the gut, but then his captain came and tried to slash Kelly. She back flipped away from the attack. Grabbing the swabby, she threw him into the captain, knocking the leading pirate down.

Kelly kicked the lower-leveled pirate in the gut. Then she touched the swabby's forehead, and put him in a deep sleep. Then she gave him nightmare that scared him into nothingness.

By that time, the captain was standing. He brandished sword as he waved his finger as a sign for Kelly to make the first move. Kelly ran forward and went for a punch to his face. She missed and made a bridge when the captain went for a horizontal slice. Then Kelly simply stood on her hands as she kicked the captain in his jaw.

Then she stood back on her feet and jabbed two fingers at his arm. It fell limp at his side. Kelly then grabbed the sleeping arm and flipped him over onto his back. Using his other arm, the captain stuck it up, trying to stab Kelly. She dodged it, kicked it out of his hand, grabbed it and stabbed it in the captain chest, as he disappeared as well.

Kelly wasn't out of the woods yet. Tyrone drew a picture of a picture of a martial artist and sent it to fight Kelly. The martial artist uppercutted Kelly and then kicked her in the stomach. Kelly countered with a punch to the head, and then went for a sweeping kick. The martial artist jumped to dodge it, and then extend her leg forward, and kicked Kelly in the head who stumbled backwards.

Then the woman delivered several punches to Kelly's gut. Then she followed up with a powerful kick to the head, knocking Kelly out.

Tyrone then went to check up on Ty, Zeke, and Leon who had most of the knights beatened. "Let's see how they fare off with this." Tyrone quickly drew a picture of the Asian knights—the samurai—to aid the European swordsmen in their battle.

The samurai ran towards the three boys, and attacked. One samurai stabbed Leon in the back only to have his sword stuck in the fake. Leon came from behind and kicked the swordsman in the head. Then he took the sword and cut the samurai across his body as the samurai disappeared.

Zeke blocked an attack from a knight with his rock spear and pushed him back. When a samurai came from the side. Zeke side-stepped and swung his spear at the samurai. Then the knight went for an attack and cut Zeke across his back. Zeke kicked the knight in the head and then swept the samurai off of his feet with his trusty spear.

Ty turned into a dragonfly as he zoomed through the swordfighters. Then he turned into a human and kicked a knight in the chest while still in the air. Then he turned into an ant and entered the knight's suit while biting him all over the body. The knight banged on his suit as he tried to get the ant. Then Ty, turning into a fly, flew out. When he was outside, he dropkicked the knight in the head.

Clutching his head from the loud noise caused by the banging sound, Ty ducked a horizontal slash from a samurai and punched him in the gut. This wasn't enough. Then he kicked Ty in his chin, actually forcing him to his feet. Then he went for a stab but Ty, move out of the way, but got his shoulder cut. Ty then used his bug strength and gave the samurai a head butt that made him fly across the room.

Before Ty noticed, a knight came in front of him and uppercutted Ty. Then the knight tried to impale him while on the ground. Ty rolled out of the way. Then he turned into a giant centipede. The knight tried to stab it, but Ty moved out of the way. Then Ty grabbed the knight, picked up the knight into the sky and then slammed into the ground.

Then a samurai jumped up and kicked him in his bug head. Ty went back into a human, now dizzy. Then a knight rushed forward and hit Ty with his shield as Ty fell over, unconscious.

Guys, there's a tarantula, a krab, and two blocks heading towards you. Maddie turned her gun into a bazooka and shot it when it exploded; the gang was hidden in smoke. The Lyoko monsters shot at the cloud of smoke, hoping to hit someone. Hacker jumped of the smoke and landed on top a block. The block shot at him but he back flipped out of the way, and the other block was shot and destroyed.

Cameron swung her whip and wrapped it around the leg of the krab. She was about to make if all over, but the tarantula shot at Cameron making her move out of the way. Then the krab began moving, dragging Cameron with it.

Maddie and Aelita handled the tarantula. Maddie changed her bazooka into a shot gun and tried to shoot the tarantula that ducked and dodged her shots. Aelita sprouted wings and flew towards the monster and shot at it from the air.

The tarantula then smacked Aelita onto the ground. It took aim and fired, but Maddie ran in front and took the shot.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Aelita asked.

"I'll be fine. Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah."

Maddie turned the tarantula and shot its arm. The robot tried to hit her, but Maddie rolled out of the way. Then the tarantula began shoot wildly at the tall blonde. Maddie finally took a hit. While on the ground. Maddie aimed her gun at the beast and fire. She hit its stomach, but the tarantula shot Maddie, devirtualizing her. But the tarantula soon exploded when Aelita shot it from behind.

"Yumi, get to the scanners and take Maddie's place." Jeremie said.

Three hornets arrived on the scene, Hacker was battling the last black, and Cameron was still being dragged. Cameron managed to get back to her feet, and tried to dig her heels into the ground and tried to stop the krab. She slowed it down, and used her powers to electrocute it. The krab moved its leg away from the whip and shot at Cameron barely moved out of the way. Then Cameron enflamed her whip and slapped it across the krab. Then it exploded into virtual dust.

Before Cameron could celebrate, two hornets shot her down. They were about to finish her off when a fan sliced one in half.

"Thanks, Yumi!"

"No prob." Yumi said as she blocked a shot from a hornet. Cameron lengthened her whip and swung it at the hornets. They flew away from and continued shooting. Yumi and Cameron jumped of the barrage of shots.

Cameron swung her whip and it acted as if it were alive as it stretched towards a hornet wrapped around it, and crushed it.

Yumi, who was disturbed upon seeing the other hornet destroyed, didn't notice the other hornet fly towards her in an attempt to stab her with its stinger. "Yumi!" Cameron pushed her out of the way took the hit, devirtualizing herself.

Yumi then swung her fan and destroyed the hornet, and hacker had defeated the block. By that time Jeremie was sending Burrick to Lyoko.

Tyra was all by her lonesome. With Kelly wasted and Tyler's dream warriors gone, she had to make do with her mummy, dinosaur skeleton, and her dead komodo dragon.

The komodo and mummy handled the martial artist, while the dino skeleton took on Tyrone's newly drawn Native American army.

The Komodo dragon jumped onto the female fighter and swiped its claws across her face. She retaliated by grabbing it by the neck, and throwing it against the wall. The mummy wrapped its bandages around the wrists of the woman and swung her onto the floor. Then the mummy grabbed her and sucked some of her energy right out of her. The martial artist grabbed the mummy's arm and kicked it in the head. Then she followed up with a punch to the chest.

The Komodo dragon swept her up with its tail. When she fell the lizard began clawing at her. She managed to elbow it in the chin, and then she took hold of it and slammed it onto the floor. Then she kicked it in the head. The large reptile rolled over onto its back and became still once before.

The mummy then came from behind threw a purple blast at the girl who flew back. The mummy then wrapped its bandages around her and began draining life. The martial arts then rant towards the mummy while still being drained and kicked its head off. They fell down and stayed that way, but the martial arts disappeared into nothingness.

The dinosaur swung its tail at the American Indians knocking some down. Then some began shooting arrows that sunk into the bones. The dinosaur roared in pain and grabbed an Indian by its teeth. Then it threw him clean across the room. The rest of the Indians attacked the skeleton, with stone axes making it seem like it was stumbling.

It pushed them back with its skull. Then two native warriors took their axes and hit the back of his foot. This caused one of the bones to came out of place and soon led to the whole dinosaur falling on its side and breaking into many separate. Then the American warriors advanced on Tyra, ready to do away of her, Tyler, and Kelly.

The mafia and cavemen that Rick, Ijiyo, Saiyushi, and Anax were fighting were quickly defeated. Before they could rest, however, a military army and a tall four-armed beast appeared.

Anax took on the four-armed as he easily dodged a tackle and kicked the monster in its stomach. He went for a punch, but it was caught by the beast. The beast put Anax into a bear hug as it squeezed the life out of him. Anax desperately kicked the four-armed fighter in the shin, and the monster dropped. Anax took out his sword and cut open the monster's flesh. It roared in raged as it tried to take a bit out of Anax he held him off with sword. Instead, the beast scratched Anax shoulder making Anax's jump back.

The other three dealt with the army. Saiyushi put a shield and blocked the bullets coming towards them. Then she threw something into the air, and the three heroes were clouded in smoke. The army ceased fire for a moment to see if they were dead.

Then Rick zoomed out and punched two soldiers square in the face. He grabbed a gun and began firing. Ijiyo used his telekinesis to make a gun fly out of the arms of a confused soldier and slapped him in the face. Then the gun began firing at the energy. Saiyushi was paralyzing soldier right and left.

Then one of the soldiers that last their gun spotted Ijiyo in the distance. He tackled Ijiyo onto the ground a punched him in the face. Ijiyo onto the ground and punched him in the face. Ijiyo slammed his head into his, causing the soldier to get off of him. Ijiyo stood up and jabbed the military fighter in the jaw. Then the other unarmed soldier kicked Ijiyo in the back, making him fall forward. The soldier in front kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Hacker, Burrick, Yumi, and Aelita ran forward as a mega tank, two krabs, and two kankralots approached. "I'll take the kankralots." Aelita said. The small creatures shot at the pink angel who dodged their attacks. Aelita threw a blast at one of them, and it exploded into virtual dust.

The other kankralot shot her in the arm. Aelita clutched her arm and as she prepared to move when the monster would shoot. When it did shoot, she rolled forward and was in front of it. With her hand outstretched, she fired a shot and destroyed the last kankralot.

Hacker took on the two krabs. Both krabs shot, but Hacker simply blocked them with his teal armor. Then the other one shot at his head and almost hit him. Hacker ran forward, jumped up, and kicked one in the head. It fell to the ground, and Hacker smashed the krab with his fist.

The other krab shot him in his head. Hacker grabbed his head in pain. The krab shot again, but it deflected off of his armor and almost hit the red robot. It stumbled backwards as it tried to regain its composure. Hacker took the opportunity and grabbed one of the krab's legs. Then he threw it up, making the krab fall. Then he stuck his fist into it, and destroyed it.

The mega tank was trying to rolling over Yumi who kept on running away from it. Burrick then jumped off of a giant rock and kicked the robotic sphere. It rolled backwards and slowed to a stop. Then it opened fire. Both warriors jumped out of the attack. Yumi threw her fan at it, but id closed up. Burrick clawed at it in an attempt to open it. It jerked towards Burrick, making him fall. It fired, but Burrick rolled out of the way. Then Burrick on top of it used his feet to keep it from closing Yumi threw her fan once more and sliced the eye. The demon monster jumped off and the giant ball exploded.

"Your tower awaits, Aelita." Hacker said as he bowed. Aelita smiled as she ran in and began the deactivation process. Then Jeremie pressed the Enter key.

"Return the past now!"

Everyone was at the art museum. "I still don't get it." Jeremie said.

"Well don't worry, you're just close-minded." Hacker said as he and Aelita laughed.

"Hey, Tyrone, you okay?" Ulrich asked him.

"Actually, no. I feel like I'm having an evil thought enter my brain." Ulrich and Yumi were startled. "I feel like doing . . . this!" Then he hit Ulrich on the head and ran away.

Ulrich smiled. "I think I know why Mona Lisa's smiling like that now. She's fantasizing about killing a little squirt." Ulrich joked as he ran after Tyron with Yumi laughing after the two,.

Well the chapter's done. And what a masterpiece it is. Yeah, I know, bad pun. I just started checking over the past chapters, and I sucked at typing. It amazes me I told you I would correct them . . . last year though, but I still actually kept my promise! . . . So far.

Well here's what happens next. The gang find out about Ulrich at seven and now the party's over. Ulrich's first letdown happens, and it's not good. Find out in Chapter 37: You're Second to None.


	37. You're Second to None

Hey peoples! How's it going? I don't care. Unless you can't review, then it's a problem. I have a chapter, and it's a big one. And very important to the story. So here's F. Ulrich with the Disclaimer.

F. Ulrich: Hey, guys! Naruto'sramengirl doesn't own code Lyoko, Pokémon, Zelda, or Naruto. She won't' even own it ten years from now. Or even ten years after that, or ten years—

We get it. So here's Chapter 37: You're Second to None

"Okay, everyone, let's get this show on the road!" Cam said.

"But I'm hungry!" Odd whined.

"You're always hungry!" Sam muttered.

"I am a growing boy!"

"Here, now zip it!" Link said as he threw a bag chips at Odd's face.

_Ugh, well we start with us back at Lincoln, and Cam and I were seeing the gang again._

"Hey, guys!" Ulrich said as he ran towards Leslie, Dolslik, Sonrick, and Burrick with Cam behind him.

"Ulrich!" Leslie exclaimed as she tackled into a hug.

"I missed you too." Ulrich said, gasping for breath.

"Hey, guys." Dolslik said.

"Hi, Ulrich. Hi Cam." Burrick smiled.

"Did you get Japanese cooties?!" Sonrick said as he came out of the nowhere.

"There's no such thing as cooties!" Leslie yelled.

"So did you bring back something cool?" Dolslik asked.

"I got this!" Ulrich pulled a piece of silk which turned out to be a silk headband with a red circle that was surrounded with white, showing that it was the Japanese flag.

"Cool!" Dolslik said as he examined it.

"Isn't that Japans' flag?" Leslie asked.

"It sure is." Cam said.

"You're becoming cooler by the second!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"but you should be safe." Leslie said.

"So-so anything c-cool about Japan?" Burrick asked.

"They have actual superheroes that get to save the whole world whenever this evil dragon man shows up!" Cam said.

"Really?" Sonrick said.

"Yeah, they're the Rising Red Sun Warriors . . ." so Ulrich and Cam told them about the legend.

"Wow! That sounds cool!" Leslie exclaimed. "Maybe one of us is in it."

"That would be the coolest!" Sonrick said.

"Yep, life in America is great." Inner Ulrich said.

"It is nice to be back." Futrich said.

Then after a pause they both said, "I could go for some ramen."

_You know, nothing big happened in the GLAA last year in Japan. But something big happened this time._

Ulrich and Cam were in the GLAA. They were on their way Zeke's house when said boy ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Guess what." Zeke said excitedly.

"What?" Cam asked.

"I have superpowers!"

"Really?" How'd you find out?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll show. Let's go outside." Zeke said as he led the way outside.

"You better blow us away with these powers of yours." Inner Ulrich said to Zeke. "We don't want any of the weak stuff too."

"Hey, I'm a beginner." Zeke replied. Zeke outstretched his hands and concentrated on the ground. Then a piece of the ground flew into Zeke's hand. "See, I control the ground."

"That's Kawaii Crazy!"

"Soon you'll be a great superhero like Ulrich." Futrich remarked.

"I talked my parents into giving me a sensei so I'll be getting stronger in no time."

"Come on! Let's go find Link and tell him the good news." Cam said.

_Good things were happening all around. Zeke was a superhero now and I getting stronger all the time. But I did need help._

Ulrich was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden, Bobo jumped onto his bed and screeched Ulrich woke up with a fright. "What's goin' on?" he asked groggily as he looked around wildly, "Bobo, why'd you wake me up?"

Bob grabbed Ulrich's wrist and dragged him to the window and pointed outside. "I don't see anything."

"It's official, that monkey's lost it." Inner Ulrich said.

"Do you know what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"I do, I know everything remember?"

"Well?"

"I don't feel like telling you."

"But this is serious!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"But I'm sleepy, look I'll come back in the morning."

"Good for nothing." Ulrich muttered as he continued to look into the sky. That's when he saw a man flying towards someone who was running for their lives. "Banzai, Banzai, BANZAI!" Ulrich whispered as he flew out of his window and towards the flying man. "Stop right there!" Ulrich said as he kicked the man in the head.

"What? I just wanted her number." The man said.

"Then call 911!" Ulrich said as he threw a few punches, only for them to be dodged. Then the man kicked Ulrich into the ground.

"It's time that you learned your lesson, kid." Before the man could do anything, Bob gave a screech and uppercutted the man in the jaw. "What?! A monkey?!"

"Ooh Ooh Ah!" Bobo screeched as he kicked the man in the chest. The man was lifted up off of the ground and then landed on his back.

Ulrich stood up only to see the man knocked out. "Wow, great job, Bobo. You're smart. Too smart actually. That's when Ulrich remembered that Bobo had been with him when he got his powers. Ulrich smiled. Come on Bobo let's go back to bed.

_So my pet monkey had superpowers, and so did my best friend, Zeke. Seemed like the summer before second grade and the grade itself would be filled with many changes. Like Rachel having the ability to kick people's butts._

Rachel was just about to enjoy her candy bar when Rick walked by and took it. "ooh, Hershey's! My favorite."

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. She ran towards Rick and karate chopped Rick in the knee.

Rick toppled over. "Ow!"

"Where'd you learn that, Rachel?" Amy asked, staring at Rick in awe.

"From Sensei Shang. He's been giving me lesson ever since we came back."

"So you can kick butt?" Ulrich asked.

"Not completely. One day I will be able to. Just stay on my good side, Spike."

"She scares me." Inner Ulrich said.

"She's going to do something very wild one day." Futrich stated.

"You both are not making this easy for me." Ulrich replied.

"She's Rachel!" Inner Ulrich exclaimed.

"It's GOING to be hard." Futrich explained.

_School started and there was no trouble at all through the first semester. Then when school started again, Leslie began acting strange._

"Ulrich if you do this stunt, you'd be the craziest boy in history!" Cam exclaimed.

"Could you die by doing this?" Sonrick asked.

"Yes." Leslie said angrily.

"Lighten up, Leslie. I'll be alright." Ulrich said.

He was on the rooftop of his house, and he was going to skateboard across the roof and onto the other rooftop of the neighboring house. He would continue until he landed on the rooftop of the last house on the block.

"Okay, here I go!" Ulrich took off and went fast-paced. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The gang followed as they ran towards the last house. Ulrich was on the second last house. He mad the jump, but miscalculated. He landed on the edge, and he was losing his balance.

"Ulrich!" Leslie yelled in fright. Ulrich managed to shift his weight and fall onto the roof. Ulrich then got down by jumping onto a tree and climbing down. When he landed on the ground, Leslie tackled him in a hug. "You're safe!" Then she went into a rage. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Calm down, Leslie, I'm sorry." Ulrich said, scared.

"Do you even care about yourself?"

"Leslie I'm sorry, but you never acted like this before. Is something else wrong?"

Leslie looked at Ulrich and merely shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ulrich . . . I . . . I need to go."

When the boys approached Ulrich, they all gave Ulrich inquisitive looks. "Wha-what's wrong?" Burrick asked.

"Leslie's out of it."

"Why?" Dolslik asked.

"I dunno." Ulrich said. "Let's call it a day." Ulrich said depressingly.

_The next day, Leslie was back to her old self, so we acted as if we weren't worried. A month passed, and everything was right. Then that cold February day came. Everything went horribly wrong._

"So who's babysitting me?" Ulrich asked his parents who were dressed for a company dinner.

"Mr. Shang will." Mr. Stern said.

"Sensei Shang his for me." Rachel said.

"And where are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"My friend, Sarah is having a slumber party."

"And we're going to a birthday party." Cam said, speaking for Amy as well.

"What about you, Rick?" Ulrich asked.

"I have a date." Rick bragged.

"With Saiyushi?"

"Ha ha ha-NO." (This happened in code Lyoko)

"So it's me and Cedric who are going with Master Shang?"

"No, Mr. Shang said he's not a good with babies." Mrs. Stern said. "So he's staying here with the butlers and maids.

"And I'm going to Master Shang's why?"

"Because Leslie's staying there, se we thought that you'd rather be with a friend." He mother said.

"Okay." Ulrich said cheerily.

When 4:30 came around, Ulrich and the others drove off. Rick was leaving later so he remained home. After dropping Cam, Amy, and Rachel off, Ulrich was finally dropped off at Master Shang's.

"Hey, Master Shang!" Ulrich greeted.

"Hello, Ulrich. Leslie's in the TV room, my wife will get you two for dinner." The old man smiled. "She's making ramen.

Ulrich's face exploded with delight "Okay!" the excited boy ran into the room and sat down next to Leslie who was watching TV.

"Hi, Ulrich!" Leslie said. "So what should we do?"

"Let's play Ninjas of the Night." Ulrich said in a deep, serious voice when saying the name of the game.

Master Shang even played by being the evil samurai that was sent to defeat the young ninjas.

"You will never defeat us!" Ulrich said. He ran up and faked punch.

"You will have to do better than that." Master Shang said as he pretended to cut Ulrich with a sword.

"Ah!" Ulrich said as he clutched his chest.

"No! Ulrich!" Leslie said as she reached Ulrich.

"Leslie, tell Juliet that I love her!" Ulrich whispered as he "died."

"I will avenge you!" Leslie said. She then pretended to deliver a fatal blow to Master Shang, "killing" him."

They had a laugh as the doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll see who it is." Master Shang said. He checked through the peep hole, and then went to the kitchen. He told his wife something, and then both came out. Mitsu, Shang's wife, walked over to the kids and told them to go into the basement.

"But why?" Ulrich asked.

"Is everything alright?" Leslie added.

"Don't you worry." Mitsu said. She patted them into the basement and made sure that she gave a noticeable to a staircase that led outside. Ulrich and Leslie did exactly, what she wanted them to do and looked at the exit. Then Mitsu closed the basement doors and left.

Ulrich and Leslie were quiet. Then they heard voices. Then the sound of movement. A thud. Then they heard someone struggling with something. An utter of paint, and then another thud. Ulrich and Leslie were terrified by this point.

Then they heard slow footsteps. The basement doors opened, pouring light into the dark room. Then a head popped up. Straggly black hair dangled from the height, and a pair of gold eyes gleamed in the light. It was Ze.

Ulrich was filled with shock. "Who are you?" Leslie asked.

"Ze smirked as he jumped into the basement. "You don't have to worry. I need to ask Ulrich a question. Well, are you going to become evil?"

"Ulrich would never become evil! No matter what!" Leslie yelled. She was soon possessed by rage. Ulrich was taken aback by Leslie's sudden change in character, but did agree as he nodded.

"Then tonight is a bad night." Ze said angrily as he walked towards the two.

Ulrich was about to go Banzai Boy, but Ze rushed forward and smacked him across the face. Then he punched him hard in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Then he kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling. After putting Ulrich on the ground, Ze turned towards Leslie.

"I won't let you kill him." Leslie announced.

"I don't want to kill him. Oh no, I have a different in mind!" Ze growled.

Leslie realized what he meant, and was furious. "I won't let you, not yet!" Leslie said.

Ze ran forward Leslie yelled, "I won't let you hurt us!" then there was an explosion and someone flew into the wall and slid to the floor.

Then Ulrich was being pulled to his feet. He looked at the person who was pulling on him and saw that it was Leslie." Leslie what did you do to Ze?"

"So that's his name. Don't worry about Ze; we need to get out of here." Ulrich nodded and then both climbed through the staircase that led to outside. Leslie and Ulrich continued running until they were about two blocks away. "Leslie," Ulrich panted, "what's going on?"

"Don't worry about that. I need to tell you something." Leslie said.

"What is it?"

"Ulrich, Ze can't make you evil, because fate has in store for you to be good."

"Why fate?"

"Because, Ulrich, you are the—Ahh!" Leslie screamed. She fell to the ground. Behind her stood Ze who had just fired a blast then ran forward.

"Banzai, Banzai, BANZAI!!" Ulrich roared. He then delivered a blazing punch to Ze's head. Then he delivered a fiery kick to his stomach. Ze retaliated with a knee to his stomach. Then Ze uppercutted him, and sent Ulrich felt raindrops beginning to fall. It quickly became heavy. Ze walked over to Leslie making sure that he stepped on Ulrich along the way.

When he reached the girl, he grabbed her by the throat, and began punching and kicking. Leslie cried in pain. She tried countless times to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

Ulrich struggled to his feet. Then he made the rainwater fly like liquid needles and stab Ze in his back. Ze punched Leslie onto the ground and turned towards Ulrich. Ze ran forward, but Ulrich wrapped his fist with his vines and punched Ze hard in the mouth. Then he followed it up with a kick to his face.

Ze countered by uppercutting him. Then he kneed him in the stomach. He stood Ulrich up straight. Then he began to focus power in his right hand. It glowed white, being the only light this late at night. He punches Ulrich right in his heart, and Ulrich felt his insides tearing apart. He felt incredible pain as if he were being ripped in half. Then the strangest thing happened. Ulrich fell forward in his normal clothes. Banzai Boy fell backward in his superhero outfit. Ze had separated Ulrich from his superpowers. Banzai Boy was unconscious, probably even dead.

Ulrich was paralyzed with pain. Ze began walking towards Leslie once more, but Ulrich grabbed him by his foot. "Please . . . leave her alone." Ze stopped for a moment. Then he stood Ulrich up and jabbed his fingers into Ulrich's leg. The leg stiffened and became heavy.

"Leave _me _alone, and watch as I ruin your friend." Ze returned to Leslie, and Ulrich tried to walk, but this leg wouldn't budge. He looked down, and saw that it was turning into stone. Soon, his other leg started turning into stone as well. Ulrich was panicking. He looked up to see Ze now standing over his friend.

"No!" he cried. He tried to move from his spot, but his legs were rock solid and not going anywhere. "Please!" Ulrich pleaded as he stretched an arm out. The stone was spreading over his stomach, and headed towards the other arm. "Leslie!" Ulrich shouted in a voice close to tears. Ze grabbed her by her throat and picked her. She was dangling above Ze, as the evil boy's hand glowed green.

"Don't hurt her!"Ulrich yelled. His cry for mercy fell on deaf ears. His entire body was almost stone. He stretched out his arm, only to see the stone shoot up and cover his entire arm. His neck was stiff and soon the stone covered the back of his head. It was covering his face now. Ulrich couldn't blink. One eye was now made of rock, and the other one formed a tear that slid down his tone face. Ulrich could still see Leslie and Ze. Just how Ze wanted it. Ze slammed his hand onto Leslie's face. Her entire body became illuminated by the green light. All Ulrich could hear was Leslie's blood curdling screams of pain and agony. All Ulrich could see was Ze's evil smile as he watched in pure joy Leslie's body twitch and writhe in excruciating pain. The Ze took his hand away from Leslie. The screams stopped, so did everything else. Leslie fell to the ground.

Her body was laid motionless. Leslie's head had rolled towards the crying statue of her friend. Ze's upper body was shaking in an up and down motion. Then he bursted into fits of evil laughter. Ulrich stared at the boy. Never had there been such true hatred in a boy's eye that was only the mere age of seven. Ulrich's heart and soul were set on a fiery rage. Ulrich wanted to shut the boy up. He wanted to hurt Ze. He wanted him to feel the pain that he was going through; for he knew that it was greater than the pain Leslie went through. He wanted to kill Ze. Ze had implanted a hatred so deep and vile inside the young boy. It would fester and boil, and slowly evolve into a monster that could destroy itself if not tamed. That was what Ze wanted all along. And that he was done, he disappeared quickly, leaving Ulrich to only stare at Leslie.

. . . Leslie . . . She was Ulrich's first friend . . . She loved the boy with all of her heart . . . Ulrich loved her too. Her eyes looked blankly at Ulrich's. Ulrich saw a tear slide down from her eye. Ulrich suddenly became shaken with grief. Ulrich had never seen Leslie cry, and it tore Ulrich apart to see the first person who wasn't family, but still loved him cry. What hurt even more was that he knew she was crying for him. She wanted Ulrich to be strong. She wanted him to be great. But she knew that right know, Ulrich felt as if he were nothing. Leslie had wanted Ulrich to be the greatest superhero in the world. But Banzai Boy was on the ground, behind the statue that seemed to have more than him.

Then suddenly, Ulrich became flesh and fell down as he melted into the rain and sobbed. Ulrich couldn't go on. Not without Leslie. He lived a lie before Leslie came. And he was the only person who knew. He pretended to be a happy go lucky idiot in front of everyone, but he was shy and scared in reality. Leslie knew, though. Ulrich remembered how when Rachel go sick one day, Ulrich was gloomy and depressing that whole day. When Leslie came to talk to him, he yelled at her to leave him alone. He was too scared to be with other people unless someone that he knew well was with him. But when Leslie didn't fuss or yell at all, it touched Ulrich deeply. He wanted to have the same confidence. So he acted like her in that way, and actually made four more friends, and another one in Japan. He also befriended Zeke and Link of GLAA. He owed a lot to Leslie, and never gave her anything in return.

"Ulrich." said boy looked up to see Leslie calling him. He crawled over.

"Leslie!" he whispered. "You're alive!"

"Ulrich, I'm sorry." Leslie said.

"For what?"

"I almost failed you. But I won't this time." Ulrich was confused. "Ulrich I want you to know that you are a hero of the day. When the sun is out you shine bright with power. And your heart is a place burning with love like the sun. You will do great things. And what makes me happy is that you won't' need me to do them. I wish I could see you reach greatness . . . but I have to go . . ."

Ulrich became filled with dread. She was dying! "No . . . Leslie, please don't leave me! I need you! You're supposed to be my friend! Why are you leaving me! Leslie! . . . Leslie." Ulrich began crying again as he said her name over and over again. Then his vision became blurring. The last thing he saw was Leslie's smiling face facing his crying one . . . and he was calmed . . .

Ulrich opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. He put his hand over his eyes as he groaned. Someone opened a door, closed, and walked to the side of Ulrich. When the boy's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked to his left, and saw a young man's face with red hair and a mustache and beard to match.

"Hey, Dr. Rennem." Ulrich said.

"Hi, Ulrich." Dr. Rennem replied. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Where's Leslie?"

Mr. Rennem hung his head as he clenched his hand into fist." There's was not much we could do." Ulrich's hope had fallen altogether. "Just a minute ago she was clinically dead. No heartbeat breathing. I knew she was your friend, so I froze and panicked. Someone else took over. I'm sorry, but chances are shoe won't make it." Ulrich was overcome with tears as he let out a sob. Dr. Rennem took Ulrich into a hug. Ulrich let all of his sadness out while Dr. Rennem hugged him.

When Ulrich could finally speak, he asked the question that was on his mind. "How did we get here?"

"Banzai Boy brought you. Which leads to my question, Ulrich, are you still a superhero?" Ulrich shook his head.

"Where is he now?" Ulrich asked.

"He tried to rejoin you, but it didn't work. He was angered and took off." "We need to tell Z as soon as we get to the GLAA." Ulrich concluded. Dr. Rennem nodded.

"I'm lucky to have a doctor who's in the GLAA." Ulrich said, smiling weakly.

"For any stunt or grave problem you face, I'm here with you."

"Wait a minute, what happened to Master Shang and Mitsu?"

"They'll be fine. Mitsu has several bad bruises, and one of Master Shang's legs is broken.

"How did they know about Ze?"

"I don't know. But if you see a stranger who looks evil, it's best to be safe. Now you get some rest I'll tell you about Leslie when you wake up.

When Ulrich and Cam finally went to the GLAA, they were going to find out about Ulrich's situation.

When they told Z and the others about what they halppened, they went to the lab as fast as they could.

When they entered the lab, Leon was there. "Leon." Ulrich said, surprised. "Hey"

"Hey, guys." Leon said, not facing them.

"So you know?" Cam asked. Leon nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm glad that you tried to save her." Leon said giving the boy a weak smile that Ulrich returned.

Ulrich got onto the examination table and laid down. Dexter started the scan and the room was soon filled with suspense.

"Well?" Ulrich said.

"Your superpowers are completely gone." Dexter mumbled. Ulrich's heart fell." Your superpowers formed an essence, and that's why it took a human form. I don't know the other powers that were dormant will kick in though."

"So . . . I'm not a superhero?" Ulrich asked. Dexter shook his head. "So I probably won't stay here." Ulrich concluded. With that, Ulrich took off in a rage.

"Ulrich." Z said.

"Stop!" Ulrich said. Z didn't know why but he obeyed.

Ulrich ran into his room, and locked himself in it. As he sobbed, Futrich appeared next to him. Ulrich looked at him through his tears. This is just wrong! Leslie's in a coma, and she may never wake up! And now my powers are gone! Nothing goes the way I want it to. My life is just one big disappointment."

"Don't worry. I know life seems bad, but with every good thing, comes a cost. You're just paying for you happiness sooner." Futrich said.

"But how do you know that?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, I'm you, from the Future. I've seen what happens. You have some down, but you have plenty of ups too." He admitted.

"Then why didn't you stop this?"

"Because, I knew that if you were to be great, it had to happen.

"But she was the only one that made3 me feel happy."

Trust me, she won't be the last. You'll meet other people who will make you feel even better than Leslie did."

"I don't see how. She was always there for me. I needed her."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

When the video finished, the entire room was quiet. Sonrick, Dolslik, and Burrick were silently crying. As well as Amy and Ann. Leon was a wreck. F. Ulrich was crying on the inside. F. Yumi hugged him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Wh-where's Ulrich?" Rick asked.

"He must've left." Cam said.

Yumi was focused onto her older self and how she was consoling the older Ulrich. F. Yumi waw her looking and smiled. She mouthed the works, "Go to him." That was all she needed. Yumi stood up and walked out of the factory and towards the forest. She knew that he'd be there.

"It didn't take long to find him because he was sobbing and crying as if it only happened today.

Ulrich didn't see Yumi, and didn't take notice until someone embraced. He knew it was Yumi. "Y-Yumi. I-I'm sorry you have to s-see me like this."

"Don't be. Ulrich I never would have thought—,"

"No one would have."

"It's alright now. I'm here for you." Yumi said. Ulrich stopped crying.

"Thanks you so much." Ulrich breathed.

"don't worry about it." She kissed him on the forehead and saw him smile. And he was calmed. F. Ulrich was right. Someone else could make him happy.

That's it. How sad. At least Ulrich has Yumi. But now Leslie's gone and he has no powers. What is Little Ulrich to do?" You'll find out in 3rd grade. And he makes two new friend and gets new powers in. Somany things are about to happen.

Chapter 38: Third Grade's a Charm

Review!


	38. Third Grade's A Charm

Hey, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. If you feel sad for Ulrich, it's okay, he'll be better in no time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Pokémon, Zelda, or Naruto.

Now here's Chapter 38: Third Grade's A Charm

"Man, this summer's been great." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, it's been quiet too." Yumi said. Everyone was outside, hanging around the benches.

"I wonder why?" Odd said.

"Ulrich Dear!" the gang heard a painful screech sound throughout the schoolyard.

"Kill me." Ulrich moaned as he smacked his forehead.

Sissi ran forward, but before she could hug him, Yumi stepped in the way. "Hello, Sissi." Yumi said through gritted teeth. She was clearly unhappy to see Sissi.

"Oh, it's you." Sissi said. "Look, get out of my way! Can't you see that I'm trying to get to my true love?" Sissi said.

"I'm not in the mood." Ulrich said.

"Not in the mood? But we missed you."

"Yeah, we _really _missed you." Two unknown girls walked to either side of Sissi.

"If that's Kimmi and Lilli, I'm committing suicide Ulrich said with his head still buried in his hands.

"Well, well, well." Sonrick started. "If it isn't Twiddle Delirious and Twiddle Dumb Butt. I thought I'd never see your ugly faces in France.

"We'd rather shave our heads than see you, pervert." Kimmi said. She had brown eyes and she was a blonde.

"You mean, that's your actually hair? I thought you stole it off of some old shaggy cat." Odd joked. Everyone laughed.

Lilli, who was a redhead, glared at Odd. "And you have room to talk with that stupid getup?"

"Come on girls, we have better things to do." Sissi said as she and the other two walked off.

"So who are Lilli and Kimmi?" Aelita asked.

"Lilli's the redhead and Kimmi's the blonde. They were Sissi's posse in America." Ulrich said.

"Man, I can't stand them." Dolslik said. "They are the most annoying girls ever."

"I never thought evil could come in such an ugly form." X said.

"It started in 3rd Grade. Man, 3rd Grade was good 'til they came in the picture." Ulrich said.

"Why don't you tell us more?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich smiled as he stood up. "Sure."

Once everyone was situated in the factory, Ulrich began speaking.

_Third grade is actually known as a great year even through Leslie was put into a coma. That was for several reasons, but without one of them, I think it wouldn't have been so great. So here's the first sign of change._

"Come on, Ulrich. A walk around the neighborhood is just what you need!" Cam told his brother. They were outside and Cam was pulling Ulrich along the sidewalk by the arm.

"Ulrich, you can't m-mope f-forever." Burrick stated.

"I can try." Ulrich said glumly.

"Ulrich, Cam, Burrick, Sonrick, and Dolslik, were simply walking around the neighborhood, doing anything to put Ulrich back in high spirits.

"That's when two boys twice their sizes stomped towards them. "Hey, dweebs, get out the way." The biggest of the two said as he pushed Sonrick down..

"Hey!" Sonrick said.

"What?" the bully said, daring Sonrick to say something.

"Uh, how ya doin'? Sonrick ended lamely.

The bullies laughed. The boys except for Ulrich all stepped out of the way. The bullies waited for Ulrich to move, but he never did. "Hey, punk. Get outta our way!" the other bully said. Ulrich said.

"I think he's deaf, Jethro." The taller one said.

"I'll wack 'im, Lenny." The short one replied. Jethro slapped him across his face. "Get out of our way! Can you hear me?"

Ulrich was angry. He stretched his fist back and then hit Jethro in his stomach. Jethro gave a grunt as he bent over. "You'll pay for that." he said.

Ulrich realized his mistake and took off with the others behind him.

"Way to go, Ulrich!" Sonrick said as he zoomed pass him. Cam soon passed him, but Burrick was caught.

"Hey, p-p-put m-me do-down!" he stuttered.

Lenny began squeezing the life out of him. Before Ulrich could move a blast shot out of his finger and hit Lenny square in the head. "OW! You're gonna get it!" Lenny ran forward, and Ulrich put up his hand as if to block the hit. A bigger blast shot from his hand and hit Lenny. The bully fell backwards, knocked out.

"You guys are freaks!" Jethro said as he ran away in fright.

"Ulrich . . . did you just." Burrick stopped his sentence there. He was in too much shock to really say anything.

"Yeah, I have superpowers." Ulrich said as he stared at his hand in disbelief.

The next day, The Sterns were eating dinner when the news came on. No one paid much attention as talk of Rick going to college came up. That was the topic for a long time until Cedric pointed to the T and said, "Ulwick!"

The talk came to an end as they turned to see Banzai Boy. "In other news, people are still wondering what happened to Banzai Boy. He hasn't been seen for the past three months. Is this the end of the very first superhero?"

"Ulwick!" Cedric declared.

Everyone looked at Ulrich. "He's probably calling Banzai Boy me because I was him for Halloween." Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah! That makes sense." Mr. Stern exclaimed. "You did make a great Banzai boy."

After dinner, Ulrich took Cedric to his room and asked him why he did that. "I saw on the TV turn into him." The three year-old said.

"TV? They never had that on TV." Ulrich mumbled.

"He's talking about Cam's TV. We saw you turn into him about a year ago." It was Rachel who had spoken.

"You knew this whole time, Rae?"

"Yep. So why haven't you gone Banzai?"

"I lost my powers." Ulrich mumbled.

"How?" Rachel asked as she approached him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ulrich said.

"Don't wowwy Ulwick. You'll be a superhewo again." Cedric said. "You're my hewo." Then he hugged Ulrich's middle. The twins couldn't help but smile as Rachel joined the hug.

Ulrich and Cam were in the lab with the other adults and with Leon, Link, and Zeke. Ulrich was once again being scanned by Dexter and Amber.

"Well?" Ulrich said.

"Amber said. "Yep, you've got new superpowers."

"Just as we predicted, these powers wouldn't bond with your essence unless the others were gone." Dexter informed.

"These are your very own powers and they're the only ones you have. Don't lose them." Amber said.

"See? You're still going be a superhero." Link said.

"I guess this means a new training process." Asuma said. "We'll have to make sure you're stronger than before."

"What exactly are my powers?" Ulrich asked.

"You can shoot blasts super strength you can fly, and . . ." Amber seemed confused.

"What?"

"The computer says when at a great height, you'll have vertigo."

"And that's a superpower?" Leon asked.

"More of a side effect." Dexter said.

"I could make it work." Ulrich said as he smiled. Everyone knew from them on, that Ulrich would be alright.

_Before school started, I would meet one more important person—X. It was thanks to him that I got the real confidence to be superhero again._

Ulrich and the other boys were sitting on top of the roof of Ulrich's house. Even though he had vertigo now, it was still his favorite place to be.

"So what, you're not dizzy up here, but you are anywhere else?" Dolslik asked.

"No, I'm still dizzy; I just don't notice it when I'm up here."

"But becoming a superhero again is still a yes, right?" Sonrick asked.

"I dunno, not now anyways."

"Come on! It's fun when your best friend's a superhero. You have to be one again!" the boy pleaded.

Then Rachel appeared on the rooftop." Hey, guys what's up?

"We're trying to get Ulrich to be a superhero again." Cam said. Ulrich told the others about Rachel knowing that he was Banzai Boy, and he told her that he had gained new powers as well, so everyone was up to speed.

"Did you need anything?" Ulrich asked.

"Well I think I have someone that can get you your superhero mojo back, spike." Rachel motioned for someone to come.

A short boy with black hair that was cut short and wearing a baseball cap appeared. "Guys, this is Xavier Fussilli." Rachel announced.

"Hey, just call me X." the boy said. The boys returned his greeting.

"So how are you going to help Ulrich?" Sonrick asked.

"Because I'm a superhero. I'm Kid X."

"He's the coolest!" Dolslik exclaimed.

"You're like the, the I-Italian v-version of B-B-Banzai Boy." Burrick stated.

"You sure are, but why would you help me anyways?" Ulrich asked.

"Like you, I'm a superhero, and we superheroes gotta work as a team, no? So if you saw a superhero in action, it just might remind you of how cool it is to be super." X said.

"I say we give it a try!" Cam said.

"Well what about you?" X asked Ulrich.

"I'll try, but only because Rae went to so much trouble."

_Xavier's the only friend that I met through Rachel and I'm glad that she introduced him to me. X was not only a great superhero, but he was a great friend. His parents really stress the importance of good manners. X was a baseball fan, he even got me into it, but soccer was still my passion. X is a great cook, which is why he joined that cooking club in GLAA. X. who was from Italy, moved to America when he was four because his parents were opening up several restaurants there, and they wanted to be close to them. So X learned about cooking up food, plans, and a whole a lot of spicy stuff as we became close friends._

"So how long have you been a superhero? Ulrich asked X. They were now off of the roof and now walking to X's house which as down the street.

"For two years now." X answered.

"I was one for four years."

"He was the greatest too!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"Not saying that you're no good." Dolslik added.

"Is your dad in the mafia?" Sonrick asked.

"No that's just some joke some idiot made up." X bluntly.

"Oh."

"He and mom are chefs. That's a joke some dummy made up too. But it's true for me and my parents I guess. Then a loud screech erupted. A large bird with big talons and a beak that could bite through steel swooped down tried to grab Burrick.

The boy screamed as he ducked; only get same deep cuts on his back. X "It's time to go X!" the Italian hero yelled as his outfit changed into a skin tight one, the entire outfit was black and had a black mask on with a white X across the face. He was wearing black fingerless gloves and white boots with black X's on the sides. "X Blast!" he yelled and an X-shaped shot out and slammed into the bird. The bird screeched in pain and flew away.

"That was cool!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Sure was. And one day, you'll be a superhero again, doing the same thing."

"Do any of you remember what creepy thing I did on the first day of school?" Ulrich asked.

"You sent the school into panic!" Sonrick yelled.

"It was the apocalypse!" Dolslik exclaimed.

"Because you wore no black, but white." Rachel said.

"Well what's wrong with black?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing." Ulrich said.

"Then why—,"

"I love the color, Yumi. It wasn't my fault. It's all Rick's fault." Ulrich pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"I screw up laundry once, and suddenly, I'm the devil."

"Well let's get to the video." Ulrich said.

"Ah! The start of 3rd Grade. There are so many new things to look forward to." X said.

"Yeah we got a new superhero in the group. Ulrich's going to be one soon, I've finally gotten over cooties, Ulrich's wearing white . . ." Sonrick stopped his rambling and looked at Ulrich with a freaked out look on his face.

"Ul-Ulrich why a-are you wearing wh-white?" Burrick asked Ulrich who sat there looking glum.

"My idiot brother, Rick put too much bleach in the washer." He said with little emotion as possible.

"It was heart breaking." Cam said as he patted him on the back.

It wasn't just his friend who freaked. Bullies were scared to go near him, thinking he would explode any second. Girls were completely sympathetic for him. That actually made Sonrick jealous seeing them crowd him trying to make him happy. Teachers kept asking if he was sick or if everything at home was okay. To think, Ulrich could cause much chaos by jus t wearing white.

Ulrich was sad. How could he keep his burning passion while wearing white. Soon his thoughts turned to Leslie making him worse.

"Saiyushi, if you marry Rick, don't let him do the laundry." Ulrich said.

Saiyushi blushed. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"I screw up once, and I'm public enemy #1 now!" Rick exclaimed.

"You don't put bleach in colored clothes!" Ulrich yelled. "Now back to the video."

They began to leave seeing how they couldn't comfort him forever. But one girl staid. Her brown hair rested on back. Her cinnamon colored skin shone brightly with the sun shining on her. She was tall and her brown eyes seemed to give her a look of dominance.

"Excuse me." She said to Ulrich. Said boy looked up.

"What?"

"You're Ulrich Stern right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Ariku Ramirez. You're best friends with my best friend." She stated.

"Who's that?"

"Leslie."

"You know Leslie!" Ulrich said in a loud whisper.

"Yes. You see, she told me about you and when she went into the coma, I knew you would be hurt just like. I just through that maybe we could help each other."

"Thanks, but I don't think so." Ulrich said he stood up and walked away. Ariku was angered.

"Ay!" she exclaimed. "We'll just see about that!" she said. She too was like Ulrich—stubborn and never took no and always forced a yes out of you. She was going to get that yes.

_Yeah I blew Ariku off, but she blew up and made herself my friend. She'd stubborn and controlling a lot of time, but I needed someone to tell me what was good for me. Ariku was the wind. Calm and soothing or wicked and raging like a tornado. She was pain killers, and I felt all of the side-effects. She may claim not to be my friend now, but she made me make her my friend, and I'm not going back on that._

"You can't even fight that well!" Ariku said.

"Then how did I become such a great hero before!" Ulrich retorted.

"One week we've known Ariku, and I can't take any of this yelling anymore!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Listen to me chico, you'll never be a great superhero!"

"Well I'll show you!" Then both stalked off in opposite directions.

The next day, Ulrich was completely ready to make his debut. The gang were walking in the park when a villain attacked.

"Freeze!" he shouted as he froze a frightened man into a black of ice.

"Go, Ulrich, he's all yours." X said.

"Good luck." Ariku said.

"Thanks!" Ulrich smiled.

"You'll need it." She smirked. Ulrich frowned.

"It's time to Vertigo, go, go!" Ulrich's clothes flashed and we replaced with a black and white outfit. He was wearing a white bandanna with the black letters VD. In the middle of the shirt was a vertical black line with the white letters VD. From the shoulders to elbows was black. And from then on was black. His pants were white with black vertical BD letters.

Ulrich looked at his outfit. "Awesome!" he said.

Ulrich shot a blast and hit the Freezer Mann in his chest, knocking him onto the ground. When he got up, he glared at the boy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Vertigo Dude!"

"What king of a name is that?"

"It's a totally narly name, that's what it is."

"Why is he talking like a frat boy?" Ariku asked.

"He thought it would be cool, plus he needed something to hide his identify, and Ulrich NEVER talks like this." Cam answered.

Freezer Man tried to freeze Ulrich but he jumped out of the way and shot him in the led. Freezer Man then flew towards him and grabbed him and floated into the air. Ulrich became dizzy. Freezer man then kicked him into the ground.

"Come on, muchacho! Ay! Are you that weak?" Ariku exclaimed.

Ulrich stood up. He walked with a drunk stagger. Freezer Man shot an icy blast, but Ulrich dodged it by doing a bridge. Then he shot a blast that hit the man in his face. Freezer Man flew forward with an icy punch. Ulrich ducked. Then he head butted him in his stomach. The he followed with a kick to his head, knocking him out.

"Veertigo!"

"That was great, Ulrich!" Ariku said.

"See, I can fight."

"Not better than me." Ariku bragged.

"I don't' care. After sparring with Leslie, I've come to learn that there will always be a girl that can land me on my back."

"Leslie would be proud." Ariku said.

Ulrich gave her a smile. "You think so?" he asked.

"Leslie may have worried over you, but I'm sure he was happy to have such a muy bueno superhero friend. You suck at fighting, but these guys suck even more." Ariku said.

"I'll take that's a compliment. Besides, Master Shang isn't really teaching me everything. Only the basics."

"Take his full course. Then Rachel can have a brother that she can use martial arts on."

"I'm more than just a punching bag ya know." Ulrich frowned.

"Si (does anyone know how to type the accented letters?), you're an idiot too. Besides that, you're my amigo. But only if you stop trying to push me away."

"Okay, but only because I see you as a challenge. I don't know what kind of challenge, but just give me a while, I'll find out."

"I don't know, You are slow." Ariku joked as Ulrich frowned.

_So Ariku and I became great friends. She teased me whenever she could, but I learned to get passed that. She only teased me, and she loved to beat me a sparring and flip me on my back. It was her way of putting me in my place. She said she knew what was good for me, and she usually did. Now that I was my old self again, I was doing dangerous stunts, and I even had time to meet some people._

"Oh gosh!" Sonrick said as he face-palmed himself. Then everyone turned to watch the video.

Ulrich and the others were playing baseball. X was up to bat, and Sonrick was the pitcher. "Let's see if you'll hit this!" He threw a fast ball, but X hit it with precise timing. The ball soared into the air and flew into the sky.

"I got it!" Ulrich announced as he ran in the direction of the ball. He looked to see where the ball was heading and saw a girl playing with a doll. "Hey! Move out of the way!" Ulrich called to her. She looked up, but he said didn't make sense to her. Ulrich towards and pushed her out of the way just in time for the ball to hit Ulrich in the back of his head.

It finally clicked. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know what you meant." She said as she helped Ulrich up.

"That's okay. If that ball had have hit you in the face, you'd be in more pain." The girl picked up the ball and gave it to him. "Thanks! My name's Ulrich by the way. What's yours?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Delmas, but you can call me Sissi."

Later in the day, it was time to go home. "hey, Rick!" Ulrich said. "Hi, Saiyushi." He cooed.

"Hey, Ulrich what's up?" Saiyushi replied.

"Nothin' much." At that moment, Cam and the rest of the gang joined them.

"Ulrich, who was that girl you were talking to?" Sonrick asked.

"Her name's Sissi."

"Sissi?" Rick said incredulously. "As in Sissi Delmas?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said innocently.

"Ulrich, do not talk to her—ever again!" Rick pleaded.

"Why not?"

"She's a Delmas." Saiyushi said through gritted teeth. "She's like her sister, May.

"Who's May?" Cam asked.

"Her real name's Mary Belle, but everyone calls her May. I met about the same time I started high school. She seemed cool, but in a week, she was telling everyone that I was her boyfriend."

"She's actually an evil witch." Saiyushi said.

"Well Sissi could be different." Ulrich said.

"I don't know, you should stay away from her." Ariku said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Rick said.

When Ulrich got home, he went to his room. Upon arrival, were his futuristic self and Inner Ulrich. "Hey, guys." He said as he sat on his bed.

Inner Ulrich spoke first. "So, word on the street is you made friends with Sissi." Ulrich nodded.

"Ya know you should give what Rick said about her some thought." F. Ulrich said.

"Oh, please. I through you of all people wouldn't judge someone." Ulrich said.

F. Ulrich frowned as he said under his breath." I'm not. She's evil."

"Now F. Ulrich, you can't go telling him what to do." Inner Ulrich said as he shook a reprimanding finger at him.

F. Ulrich glared at him. "You're enjoying this."

"Yes, I am."

Cam entered the room and gave the Ulrichs a wave. "Hey, bros, what 'cha talkin' about?"

"We're talking about Sissi and advice big brothers give when it comes to girls." Inner Ulrich answered.

"They never tell you to stay away from them for sure." The older one said.

"Ya know, a lot of girls seem to hang around you." Cam pointed out.

"Really? I never noticed." Ulrich said as he began to think about why that would be so.

"Why is that?" he asked, giving up.

Ulrich's heart smirked. "It's time to tell him." He told F. Ulrich who gave a sigh.

"Ulrich, you're gaining a charm." F. Ulrich stated.

"What?" Ulrich said, baffled as he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by a charm?" Cam asked.

"It's an ability some people get. A charm is the ability you use to et girls to like you." Inner Ulrich said.

"You mean like, like?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep. It'll be a while before you have complete control over it. I suggest you keep your cool. That'll help." F. Ulrich said.

"So now I have to deal with girls liking me?"

"Yeah. The charm that you have is the Cute Charm. It makes girls become attracted to because of your good looks." F. Ulrich said.

"Well I guess I do have to worry about Sissi . . . and every other girl I know, and that' not a sister." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, having a charm can be fun. If you use it right." Inner Ulrich smirked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ulrich said. "Sounds devious."

"You shouldn't like the way it sounds." F. Ulrich said as he glared at the essence of Ulrich.

_The next day, introduced Sissi to the others. They were all exceptive of her. Well, except Ariku. When Sissi left Sonrick pulled me to the side._

"So, Ulrich, didn't you mention that could make girls like you?" the idiot asked.

"Yeah, but—"

"Then can you make girls like other boys?"

Ulrich looked at F. Ulrich, but to Sonrick he was just thinking. The older Ulrich sighed. "You can."

"Yeah, why?"

Sonrick looked at the ground as he scratched his head.

"Well you see. I, uh, like somebody."

"Sonrick you're only nine!" Ulrich looked at him with a skeptical look. "Just last year, you still through girls had cooties."

"I knew, but she's pretty." The boy smiled a dreamy smile.

"Who is she?" Ulrich asked.

Sonrick gave his friend an awkward smile. "Well," he blushed as he hesitated, "it's . . . it's Sissi." Ulrich's mouth fell open.

"Sissi?" he repeated making sure he heard right.

"Yeah." Ulrich looked at Sonrick as a silence formed. Then he burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny, Ulrich?" Sonrick frowned.

"I'm sorry, but WOW! You just met her today."

"Are you going to help or not?" Sonrick said, getting impatient.

Ulrich through for a minute. "Well."

"Please?"

"Alright." Ulrich said. "Wow, you and Sissi."

"Shut up."

"I through Ulrich had it been when he made friends with her, but you liked her?" Yumi asked Sonrick.

"I was stupid and had no standards."

"To think, you were smittened by a witch." Odd said.

"Whatever." Sonrick mumbled.

The next day Sonrick greeted Ulrich happily. "Hey, buddy! So are you gonna do it?" Sonrick said.

"Sure, but I don't know if I can control it well." Ulrich warned.

"Here she comes!"

Ulrich concentrated on Sissi thinking about Sonrick being nice and fun to be around with.

"Hi, Sonrick!" Sissi chirped.

"Hello, Sissi." Sonrick smiled. The entire day, Sissi and Sonrick spent it playing together.

Ulrich was getting exhausted by using the ability so much, but if it made Sonrick happy, it was okay. Ulrich was merely watching them in the afternoon when Rachel decided to make herself known.

"Hi, Ulrich!" she yelled right in his face. He lost focus as he yelped and fell to the ground. Then he felt a warm sensation spread through his body as it felt hot. He felt as if he was glowing.

"Rae! What's your problem?!" he said to Rachel. "I had my Cute Charm on, and you made lose focus.

"It must be broken, there's no girl talking to you, besides me."

"I was suing it on Sonrick to attract Sissi." Right when he said this, Sissi's face went blank. Then she walked over towards Ulrich as if Sonrick didn't even exist.

"Ulrich!" she said as she squeezed him.

"Oh no." he mumbled. He immediately cut it off. Sissi let go and told him bye as she skipped off.

"What was that?!" Sonrick yelled as he stomped towards Ulrich.

"Rachel made me lose control." Ulrich said.

"Rachel!" Sonrick exclaimed. "I was so close to telling her that had a crush on her!"

"Aren't you a little too young—" Rachel started.

"You're never too young to like somebody." Sonrick said dreamily. Then he walked off.

The next day, Sissi ran past Sonrick right to Ulrich. "Hi Ulrich!" she chirped.

"Hey, Sissi."

"Ulrich, I have good news!"

"What?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"Uh . . . I don't think that's such a good idea." Ulrich said as he glanced at a fuming Sonrick.

"But I like you a lot." Sissi pleaded.

"Sorry."

"But don't you think I'm pretty? You're handsome." She added.

"Alright, Sissi, I've had enough of your mess, chico!" Ariku blurted out as she glared at Sissi.

"Well fine! Ulrich, I know you'll like me one day. We're meant to be together forever." Then Sissi skipped off.

"I told you she was loca." Ariku said to Ulrich. "Next time, maybe you'll listen to me, stupido." With that, Ariku stalked off.

"You don't have to call me names!" Ulrich shouted after her.

"Did you use your Cute Charm on her?" Sonrick asked.

"No."

"Then what was that?!" Sonrick spat.

"That was the Delmas Curse. I told you." Rick said as he walked towards Ulrich and his friends.

"Oh, shut up!" Ulrich yelled angrily as he stomped towards home.

Then F. Ulrich and Inner Ulrich appeared. "You know, I never liked her." Inner Ulrich said.

"Will she always be like this?" Ulrich asked.

"Ten years later, and she's worse than she was before." F. Ulrich said glumly.

"Ugh! I've got to get myself a girlfriend." Ulrich said.

"Not at your age! Plus, I have one, and she's still going on strong." F. Ulrich said.

"But why is she like that? The Cute Charm's not that strong."

"The Cute Charm only caused her to hug you. But once she did that, she gained the courage te tell you that she like you." Inner Ulrich explained.

"So she liked me all along?" Ulrich asked.

"yeah, but she never planned to tell you." F. Ulrich said.

"I would've liked that better. But why did Ariku get so mad?"

"That's a story for another time!" F. Ulrich said as he slapped a hand over Inner Ulrich's mouth, who was about to reply.

"So that's why Sissi likes you!" Odd said.

"Yeah, it's all Sonrick's fault!" Ulrich said.

"But you used your charm to get her to like you, so you deserve it." Yumi said. She'd never thought he'd do something like that."

"I was eight! Besides, do you like it when she flirts with me?" Ulrich said with a sly smile.

Yumi blushed. "Uh, no."

"Exactly."

_So let's stop talking about Sissi and move on to superhero matters. Everyone loved Vertigo Dude. He was a totally gnarly super dude. Kid X had big follow up too. People loved the X theme. It reminded them of X-Men. So the fans would all get a pleasant surprise after seeing us work together._

"So your monkey told you that a crime was going to happen here?" x asked Ulrich. Both were in their superhero outfits and were outside of a bank.

"He went berserk and kept pointing in this direction. I guessed the bank and he seemed happy." Ulrich said.

"I'll never understand your mind." X said.

Then a super villain shot a blast at the bank's roof and it exploded. He flew in as he went after the money. The duo flew in after him.

"Stay back!" he said he threw a fireball at them.

Ulrich threw a blast, but he dodged it. X threw a red X on the man and then shot and X blast that slammed him into the wall. Then Ulrich delivered an uppercut knocking him out.

"Not much of a challenge." X said.

"Totally a newbie." Ulrich said. "But it's a crime, so we dudes have to stop him."

"Well next time, your monkey should wake you up for a real crime."

"Whatever." Ulrich muttered.

_Overall, third grade was great, but there was one thing that made it great._

"Ay! Ulrich you shouldn't be doing things like that!" Ariku told Ulrich who had just finished jumping from treetop to treetop.

"It's okay Ariku, I'm fine."

"But you could've gotten hurt, loco!"

"Wow, she's like Leslie." Sonrick remarked.

"Just chill." Dolslik said.

"It's okay. You're right. But it's just my nature." Ulrich told Ariku.

"I don't like it." She said.

"What do you like?"

"I like to dance!" Ariku said in a joking manner.

"Everybody dance now!" Ulrich sang and the two busted a move."

"Hey! That'll be our thing." Ulrich said.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Ariku asked.

"We were already friends. But we're best friends now." Ulrich said. "Just stop being so Leslie-like with the worrying. Just hit me or insult me; you do a great job with that."

"Okay, feo."

"See, you're great at insulting me! And I'm not ugly."

"Whatever you say . . . feo." Ulrich frowned as Ariku laughed.

"Sorry, amigo, it's funny teasing you like that."

"Whatever, Ariku."

That's it! The chapter is done with and now—

IMPORTANT NEWS

I'm starting a new story. I'll put one day this weekend, and I intend to be consistent on updating it.

Anyways, here's what happens in the next chapter. Ulrich talks about fourth grade as more people are met and more changes to adapt to. Ulrich's wild fourth grade is about to be unveiled.

Chapter 39: Four Things You Never Get Used To

Bye! And review!


	39. Four Things You Can Never Get Used To

Ohiyo! I brought another chapter for you guys! And we got a surprise for you. Several actually. Well here's Ulrich with the disclaimer.

Ulrich: Hey! Naruto'sramengirl doesn't own Code Lyoko, Pokémon, Naruto, or Zelda. She doesn't even own a brain!

I'll remember that.

Ulrich: Aw crap.

So here's Chapter 39: Four Things You Never Get Used To

It was the next day, and everyone was looking for Ulrich, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's that idiot!" Rick exclaimed.

"You don't think that Xana . . ." Aelita began.

"There's no activated tower." Jeremie answered.

"Let's look in the forest one more time." Cedric suggested.

The gang checked over every corner of the forest. They met up in the middle of it. "Maybe he's in town." Zuho suggested.

"When I find him, I'll crush him!" Ann said.

"Look! Over there!" Rachel pointed to the left and there was Ulrich walking around.

Behind him was a raven-haired boy with golden eyes. There was only person that it be—Ze. The rushed forward and talked him to the ground.

"We have you now!" Dolslik said triumphantly.

"No, wait guys! This isn't Ze!" Ulrich said.

"But he looks just like him . . . If he were younger; you're our age." Odd stated. The gang stepped back from the younger copy of their enemy.

"You're right, you have very nice friends." The boy said sarcastically.

"Guys, this is Chet. Ze's twin."

"Ze's twin? How come he's never been mentioned before?" Yumi asked.

"He's an outcast from his family. They don't talk about him because he wanted to be a superhero." Ulrich answered.

"Well how come you never mentioned him?" Sonrick asked.

"Because I couldn't get a hold of him 'til now."

"Ulrich decided to give me a vacation." Chet said.

"From what?" Saiyushi asked.

"You'll see when Ulrich shows you fourth grade."

The gang began walking to the factory.

"So why do you look younger than Ze?" Yumi asked Chet.

"Well, when my dad found out my true intentions, he put a curse on me and turned me into Eye Candy."

"What's that?" Odd asked.

"Eye Candy is candy that a person chews and then spits on the ground. It then turns into a clone of the person who it belongs to. The Eye Candy is actually a real person who may have been cursed into the form or simply wished to be one. He was given to me and that his age my age so he could look like me." Ulrich explained.

"I don't look like him now because I used my powers to change back to my real look, but I have to stay the same age as him." Chet answered.

"Eye Candy." Sonrick said. "Are used in romance?"

"Yep. I'm a clone that Ulrich can use in romantic situations. Sometime he uses me for cruel and evil things." He glared at Ulrich.

"I was not going to let them catch me, and I suffered from that other thing too." Ulrich said.

"What?" Anax asked.

"You'll see. In fact I'll show you, one of the things I was talking about today." Ulrich replied."

"Oh no! We got a 666! Get Ulrich out of here!" Ann said out of nowhere. Dolslik and Ann grabbed Ulrich, picked him up and ran off towards the factory.

"What the heck?" Yoshi said.

"What just happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Hey, where's Ulrich?" Sissi said as she, Kimmi, and Lilli made their way to the gang.

"He was here a minute ago." Kimmi said.

"Well you guys must be seeing things, 'cause he's not here." Sonrick said.

"We know that Ulrich was here." Kimmi insisted.

"Are you sure you're not delirious?" Dolslik asked.

"Of course they are. They think Ulrich likes them." Sonrick replied.

"No, that's just stupidity." Hacker joked as the gang laughed.

"Fine! Guess he decided to leave you losers." Lilli said as she and the other two walked off.

"So what was that all about?" Aelita asked.

"Doug and Ann decided to make Ulrich several ways of escaping when his over-adoring fans show up. That way he wouldn't have to deal with them. They use codes, and their's is 666." Dolslik said with a chuckle.

"Wow, that's evil!" Zuho said as he and the others laughed.

"Yeah, you can expect that to happen a lot." Rachel said. By this time, they were at the factory.

Their Future selves and the other superheroes were there, and ready to begin. Ulrich took his seat in front of everyone.

_Okay, since Kindergarten, I had been going to Lincoln Elementary. But one day it got destroyed because of a super powered fight._

"I told you it wasn't a great idea to catapult yourself at the enemy." X said.

"We still defeated them! And how was I supposed to know that he had an explosive attached to his back?!"

_Anyways, the students would have to go to other schools. To make more room they began turning an all-girl school into a mixed gender school. This school was also a magnet school so supposedly smart kids went there. It was also different because it started at grade $ and ended with middle school. Fourth and fifth were there to get the kids ready for the hard work they'd be doing in middle school. But first, we have to start with summer._

_Oh wait! I forgot to mention one detail. Because I was going to that school, I actually had a good chance of getting Mr. Tomiyashi. He was a teacher who used to teach at Lincoln Elementary until the incident. He was one of the teachers that actually watched out for me and cheered me up when Leslie went into the coma. So we knew each other well, but he was going to be even more important. NOW let's go to summer._

One of the first things that I noticed when the summer started was that Asuma aging faster and getting weaker. I worried about him, and about the possibility that I'd need a new sensei.

Ulrich entered into Asuma' dojo and waited for the training session to start. When Asuma entered the room, he slowly walked towards the center where Ulrich was. He was paler and his hair was quickly graying.

"Hi, Sensei Asuma." Ulrich chirped.

"Yes, hello, Ulrich." He said in a raspy whisper. Even his voice was weak. He was also losing a lot of weight. "Okay, today you will work on fighting without your sense.

Ulrich nodded and put his headband around his eyes. Asuma attacked Ulrich and their fight commenced. Ulrich was dodging and blocking his moves. Then when the opportunity came, he kicked his sensei in the stomach. The fight continued with Ulrich getting hit several times. Ulrich found his next chance and managed to get an entire combo out. Soon, Ulrich was able to fight normally and even began using superpowers. At one point he managed to knee the man in the gut. Asuma clutched his stomach.

"Okay let's stop right here." He said. Ulrich took off the headband and saw Asuma clutching his stomach in pain—too much pain.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll be fine. Let's just start a few training exercise." Ulrich obeyed, but he knew something was wrong.

The clip ended, and Ulrich looked at Asuma. "You were getting older, and the next thing I knew, you were put in suspended animation to keep you alive.

Asuma didn't answer for a long time. "It was the following year that I concluded that I needed a break from everything. When you were ready to find out, they would awaken me. That was the plan." He said. Ulrich slowly nodded his head. He wanted more of an answer, but he'd take that.

_I'm cutting straight to the chase on this. Amy found out about me being a superhero. Here's how. _

Ulrich and the others were outside fooling around when a superhero carrying a load of money flew by.

"Ya ready?" X asked Ulrich.

"Sha." Ulrich replied, already in character.

X and Ulrich flew into the sky and began to fight. X hit the man with an X-blast and he dropped the bags. Ulrich caught them a placed them on the ground.

By that time, Amy came into the yard and ran over to Sonrick and the others. "hey! It's time for lunch." She said to them.

They were all scared as they stare at the girl. She looked and saw Kid X and Vertigo Dude deliver a double uppercut to a supervillain.

"Ooh! It's Vertigo Dude! And Kid X!" Soon Ulrich and X defeatedthe villain, and turned back to their normal forms.

"Verr-tigo!" Ulrich said. Then he and X froze as they saw Amy standing there.

"Ulrich and X are Vertigo Dude and Kid X?! This is AWESOME!!"

"Yeah it is!" Sonrick said sarcastically. "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

"Wow, Ulrich you sucked at keeping secrets when you were younger." Yumi commented.

"Oh whatever." Ulrich said.

_Anyways, as you guys found out yesterday, people were beginning to look at the opposite gender in a different light. Not like, "She's hot!" or anything, but just a simple crush. So it wasn't soon that I was given something to help with the stress to come from an angel of love._

Ulrich and Cam were in the GLAA, hanging around their friends. F. Ulrich and Inner Ulrich were there as well.

"So you like Zelda?" Zeke asked Link. The blonde blushed and nodded.

"You guys are at that age." F. Ulrich said. "It won't be long until you three like someone.

"EWW!" Ulrich, Cam, and Zeke exclaimed.

"Trust me you want to hold on to this idea of girls being nasty. I mean who wants to be tied down. Inner Ulrich said.

"Will you shut up! Don't tell them that, they need to grow up respecting girls." F. Ulrich said.

"Hello, boys." Z said as he and a man with blood red approached them.

"Hi, Z!" Who's he?" Link asked.

"This is Cupid." Z answered.

"The god of love?" Ulrich said.

"Actually I'm an angel. You humans just get four facts so messed up." The angel said ecstatically.

"Oh. So why are you here?" Cam asked.

"Well I have something for Ulrich that he's fated to have." Then he pulled out a piece of candy that was wrapped up and it was oddly shaped like Ulrich. When Ulrich unwrapped it, he saw his on face looking at him.

"That's Eye Candy. Give it a chew and spit it on the ground. Then it will turn into a copy of you that will do anything for you as far as love goes." Cupid explained.

Ulrich chewed it and spat it out like Cupid said. The liquidly chocolate expanded and solidified as it changed color. Soon, another Ulrich was standing in the midst of them.

"Please tell me you don't need me already." He said.

"Oh, no." Ulrich answered.

"He also has a surprise." Cupid said. The clones began to transform and now a younger Ze was standing before them.

"Ze!" Ulrich yelled. Cupid grabbed Ulrich and restrained.

"He's not Ze. He's Ze's twin, Chet. And he's not evil."

"How do you know?!" Ulrich yelled.

"Because when he told his father that he hated being evil, he cursed him into this form. Being a piece of chocolate is no fun."

"It's better than the other life I could've had."

"Sorry." Ulrich said.

"No prob. Now look, feel free to ask for my help. I want to sop my brother just like you."

_I didn't really trust Chet at first, but that was to be expected. We're great friends now and he's helped me out of some serious jams._

_Well summer was pretty uneventful compared to the awesome and wild school year we had. And boy it started off wild._

Ulrich and his siblings were being taken to school by their mother.

"But mom," Ulrich said, "how cans Cam and I go to an all-girl school?"

"It's not an all-girl school anymore. They changed that. Besides, Cam can't go. His application got messed up and they couldn't enroll. But we'll fix it eventually.

"So, it's just me and the girl? Am I going to be the only boy?"

"No. Of course not."

"If you say so." Soon, they arrived at the school and went on their way. Upon entering the building, Ulrich looked around . . . Crap. He was the only boy here. Ulrich palm-faced himself as he made his way over to class. At least Mr. Tomiyashi was his teacher.

All day, the girls stared at him and whispered to their friends about him. Was that good?

"See? This is why girls are bad. They always talk about as if you not there." Inner Ulrich said.

"Shut up! He's got enough to deal with!" F. Ulrich said.

When school was finally over, Ulrich made his to the boy's bathroom. It used to be girls so it was awkward using it. When Ulrich stepped out of the restroom, he was surrounded by girl.

"Uh, hi?" he said. There was a long silence.

Then someone shouted. "Get him!" Ulrich didn't know what was going on as he ran for his life. Swarms of girls tried to grab hold of him. What the heck was going on?

Ulrich ran as fast as he could. Then he found an empty classroom. He opened the door and locked it. He was running so fast, he never realized how tired he was. He breathed in heavily. Then he turned around to see a blonde girl staring at him.

"You're not going to chase me are you?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I don't like you." The girl said.

"Wait, they like me?"

"Yeah." She said as if it was so obvious.

"I thought they _didn't _like boys." Ulrich replied.

"OH!" it finally clicked. "No, they're really glad to see you."

At that point a raven haired girl came out of a closet. She had the warmest blue eyes ever. "Hey, Ann, I found your jacket."

"Oh thanks! I'm so glad!" Ann exclaimed.

"Who's he?" the blue-eyed girl said.

"Maleena, this is Ulrich." Maleena smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Wait, when did I tell you my name?" Ulrich asked. Was she spying on him?

"You're in my class." Ann said.

"Oh. So can you help me get out of here?"

"Sure?" Ann said. "Wait here."

Ann and Maleena stepped outside. "Girls, he went that way!" they both said pointing in a wrong direction. Soon all the girls rushed away and the hallways were clear.

"Thanks so much!" Ulrich told them as he ran away.

"Bye!" Maleena said.

"See ya!" Ann yelled.

"Is that the same Maleena we saw with Ze?" Aelita asked.

"Yes." Ulrich said. "I trusted her, and she betrayed me—she betrayed all of us. The only good thing about meeting her, was meeting Ann. I love your crazy and wild attitude." Ulrich said.

"Aww! And I love your idiotic randomness!" Ann replied.

_Thanks! I think . . . Anyways, after a week at the school, I became good friends with Ann . . . and Maleena. Ariku didn't like Maleena. She told me to keep an eye on her, but I didn't. Rachel and Amy were constantly teasing me about how all of the girls liked me. My mom found it sweet; dad just laughed; and Rick bragged about how it was natural for a Stern man to have all of the ladies swoon over him. But it was tiresome, being the only boy. Eventually, Cam got in, but the girls ignored him and went after me. Then next day, another boy came._

Ulrich was talking to Mr. Tomiyashi with Rachel and Ann there, seeing as they were all In the same class. It was early and the only reason why they were there was because Ulrich didn't want to meet his fan club so early in the morning.

"I don't understand why do they like me so much?' Ulrich asked Mr. Tomiyashi.

"It's probably because you're the first boy to enter these doors. It kind of makes you special to them."

"But I don't wanna be special!"

"Look at it this way; you get a lot of exercise. I mean running everyday must do wonders for your heart. And I'm sure the girls will do well during track meet if you're the prize." The man joked. Rachel and Ann laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Ulrich grumbled.

Soon there was a knock on the door. "come in." Mr. Tomiyashi said. A boy with straight and neat black hair walked in. He was short and looked very shy.

"Uh, hi! I'm Doug (insert last name here)."

"Nice to meet you! This is Rachel, Ann, and Ulrich." The teacher responded.

"Hello." Rachel said.

"Hiya!" Ann chirped.

"Hey!" Ulrich said.

"Besides you, Ulrich and his brother are the only other boys that go here." Mr. Tomiyashi explained.

"Wow, I heard the application got messed up, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"Yeah! So me and you gotta stick together!" Ulrich said.

"Sure, I will need a friend."

"I'll be your friend too! Ann said.

"Me three!" Rachel said.

"So what do you like?" Ulrich asked.

"I LOVE robots!" Doug answered.

"Cool!" Ann said.

"One day I will build a robot that combines a zoid, a gundam, and a transformer all in one."

"That would be the awesomest robot EVER!" Ulrich said.

"I can pilot it, right?" Rachel asked.

"Everyone can use it!" Doug chirped.

"You kids, and your dreams." Mr. Tomiyashi muttered as he beamed at them.

"You told me that if you want to be big and important in life, you gotta dream big." Ulrich said.

"I did. And I mean every word of it."

_Doug wasn't chased by girls. I was mad. But at least I had another friend, and someone who could relate to being the only few boys who went to that wretched school. Seeing as Sonrick, Burrick, Dolslik, and X hadn't come here yet, when it came to going hero. I only had Rachel, Amy, and cam to help me. But one day, Rachel got sick she didn't come to school, and Cam and Amy were on one of those field trips where they wouldn't come back until the very end of the day. So when I had to go hero, I no one to rely or except for Ariku . . . or so I though._

Ulrich was hiding in the janitor's closet . . . again. The girls were running around outside of the door. "I hate this." He said to F. Ulrich and Inner Ulrich. "A super villain's attacking, and I can't go hero without my friend or the girls finding out."

"Yeah, it sucks to be this good looking." Inner Ulrich said.

"Shut up." F. Ulrich replied.

"Girls! He went upstairs!" Ariku and Maleena shouted. It finally was quite and the closet door was opened by Doug.

"Thanks guys." Ulrich said.

"No prob!" Ann said.

Ulrich started walking towards the exit. The others followed.

"You don't have to follow me." Ulrich said.

"We have to make sure the girls don't come back." Maleena said.

"But they are gone now." Ariku said.

"But they could come back." Maleena retorted.

"Look, guys. I have to say this." Ulrich said.

"I'm a superhero—I'm Vertigo Dude. And I have to stop a super villain from attacking. "There was silence as everyone started at Ulrich.

"AWESOME!! So this is why you're secretive all the time!"

"Why did you not say anything before?" Doug asked.

"I have to keep it a secret!"

"And we'll help you. Go and get that villain." Maleena said.

"Thanks, dudes!" Ulrich said as he went hero and took off.

_So now they knew my secret, and this turned out to be good because the following day, the school doubled in size. Yep, the boys had finally come!_

"Sonrick! Dolslik! Burrick! X!" Ulrich exclaimed as he gave each one a crushing bear hug.

"We missed you too, Ulrich." Sonrick said, giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Ulrich, who're they?" Ann asked.

"These are my friends, Sonrick, Burrick, Dolslik, and X." Ulrich said. Then he turned to the boys. "This is Maleena, Ann, and Doug."

"Wow, more friends." X said.

"You'll never guess what's been going on." Amy said to the boys.

"What?" they all asked.

"GET HIM!"

"Wait! But there are more guys here! Why!" Ulrich exclaimed as he broke into a run.

"That!" Amy said. After informing Sonrick and the others on what had been going on, they couldn't help but laugh.

So nothing changed. The Girls ignored the boys, and continued to go after Ulrich. This made the boys jealous. Not just because they may have been crushing on some them, but because they couldn't be friends with them. O they decided to take Ulrich out.

Ulrich was running for his life . . . again. Not his love life, his actual life that the needed in order to live. Now he had to deal with the guys trying to pound him.

"Just use your martial arts that Master Shang's been teaching you on them." F. Ulrich said.

"If I attack them, then I really will be killed!"

_It really sucked to me. The first I couldn't get used to was being chased. The second was something Ariku told me._

Ariku and Ulrich were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. "Hey, feo, I wasn't to tell you something." Ariku said.

"I'm not ugly. Just asked the girls at my school." Ulrich said.

"I know, Ann agrees with me." Ariku joked.

"I don't care." Ulrich said as he turned his back on the girl and folded his arms. "Those girls are stupid to like me. Even if they're your age." Ulrich laughed. Ariku gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't know if it's stupid."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked her as he quirked an eyebrow.

Ariku looked at the ground. "Well you're funny, and nice, and you're a hero."

"But they don't' know that."

"You act like one."

"It's still stupid." Ulrich shrugged at what Ariku said.

"So am I stupid?"

Ulrich froze. His eyes big as the Earth, he turned slowly to Ariku said softly, "WHAT?"

"I li' you. I don' know why, bu' I do." Ariku never finished her words when confessing.

"I'm nine! You're eleven! That's weird!"

"Look! I'm loca!"

"Well at least you don't chase me." Ulrich said as walked over to her. "But I can't say I like you that way."

"I just had to tell you."

"So what do feel like doing?"

"I feel like dancing?"

"Then pump up the party!" Ulrich said as he danced.

"She like you?" Aelita asked. "But you said she hates you now."

"You'll understand when I fully explain it." Ulrich replied.

_Anyways, the gang and I decided we needed a plan in order to get me away from the guys and girls as quickly as possible so I could go and do superhero business._

"Okay, so Ulrich will use his chocolate clone to run away from the girls. Ann and Dolslik will be his "bodyguards." I will keep a watch on what's happening with my cameras. Sonrick, Burrick, and Dolslik will keep the guys busy. X will go and handle the superhero troubles 'til Ulrich gets there. Rachel and Amy will provide Ulrich with the quickest exit, and Maleena and Ariku will keep the girls busy." Cam said.

"Wow, this seems fool-proof." Ulrich remarked.

"I like it! Me and Doug can think up some codes for different situations! Let's do it!"

"Okay so everyone likes this plan?" X asked.

"Yes!" everyone chimed.

"Then it's set. Ulrich you don't have worry anymore." Cam said. Ulrich beamed at that thought.

_The plan was great. I never had to worry. But then . . . Maleena was absent for the very first time, and every day afterwards . . . and so was Mr. Tomiyashi._

It was in the end of the day, and Mr. Tomiyashi was wrapping up his English lesson.

"Okay, that's it. School's over wait to be dismissed by the bell." Mr. Tomiyashi said.

When the bell rang, Ulrich and the others initiated their plan. Everyone except Ulrich left. Ulrich stayed behind to clean up.

"Not today, Ulrich. Go on."

"But—,"

"Not today." Mr. Tomiyashi said.

Ulrich walked out of the door and proceeded with the plan. Soon he was in the elevator with Doug, Ann, Amy, and Rachel. That's when Ulrich's camera beeped. Cam had a message. Ulrich grabbed it, enlarged it, and when to the communication link.

"What's up?" Ulrich asked casually.

"Mr. Tomiyashi . . . he jumped out of the window."

"WHAT?!!" everyone exclaimed.

"And I saw a super villain fly by his window and look inside the room."

"Who was it?" Ulrich asked. Cam gave Ulrich an anxious look. Ulrich knew immediately who it was. _'Ze.'_

As soon as the doors opened, he said to Rachel, "Tell mom that I went to Dolslik's for dinner."

"But you won't be that late will you?"

"I have to help Mr. Tomiyashi . . . I might be gone for a while." Ulrich asked. Cam who was outside of the school, "Where is he now?"

"Mr. Tomiyashi? He ran inside of an abandoned apartment building. Ze's on his frail. He's a top . . . I think he's waiting for Ze . . . Ze's set the building on fire! He can't escape. They're fighting!"

"Does Mr. Tomiyashi have superpowers?" Ulrich asked as he and his brother kept on running.

"Super strength . . . Energy blasts . . . that's it, but he's powerful. Ulrich—,"

"I know I see it too." They turned a corner and could see an apartment building burning. Ulrich turned into Vertigo Dude and ran forward.

"Why don't you fly over there?"

"Ze will notice and blow me out of the way. I have to sneak up there." Ulrich put the headband over his eyes as he approached the back of the building and climbed up . . . He knew that he wasn't going to like what he saw.

When he got to the top, he saw his beloved teacher lying on the floor, bleeding and hurting, and Ze was standing over him smirking evilly at what he done.

"Nooo!" Ulrich shouted. He ran forward and gave a powerful punch to his jaw. Ze stumbled to the ground, and Ulrich kicked him in the stomach. Ze stood up grabbed him by the neck.

"Hello, Ulrich. Okay, here's the question. Will you—,"

"Never!" Ulrich exclaimed as he shot a blast right in Ze's face. Ze fell back as he clutched his scorching face.

Ulrich ran over to Mr. Tomiyashi. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The teacher gazed at the boy." Ulrich?" the boy nodded. "Get outta here." The man said, his voice hoarse.

"I'm not leaving."

"Good! I want you to see me torture your teacher!" Ze yelled as rushed with his fist engulfed with black fire. Mr. Tomiyashi stood up and ducked. Then he gave Ze an uppercut. Ze stood up and punched the teacher. Then his hand glowed with a white light. He was about attack him with it, but Ulrich kicked Ze hard in the face, and he flew back.

"That's it! I'm getting rid of you!" Ze said as he shot the white beam Ulrich. Ulrich was frozen by the power in the blast.

"Ulrich!" Mr. Tomiyashi shouted as he ran towards his student. Ulrich ran away from the blast which was gaining on him. Then he felt himself being pushed on his side and off of the building. Ulrich looked up to see his teacher looking at him as the blast hit him. A horrible scream erupted from him, and Ulrich covered, his eyes. He couldn't see Mr. Tomiyashi go down hike this. He continued falling.

Then he felt someone catching him. He looked to Maleena gave him a burning uppercut and then she cut him with a knife on his face. Ulrich fell back and this time he hit the ground with crushing force. Ulrich looked up, and heard Maleena yell at him. "That's for rejecting my brother!" Then Ulrich blacked out.

"Hey, he's coming around." A cold voice said.

"Hey, man. Wake up." A warmer voice said.

Ulrich opened his eyes. He saw a pale boy with grey hair and black eyes and a boy with along black hair that covered half his face staring at him.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm Rocky." The one with the warm voice said.

"Scar." Ulrich looked at Scar, trying to figure him out.

"We're allies of Raven Hawkeye Eagle. Ze has done us wrong, and we want to take him out." Rocky explained.

"I'm Ze's assistant. A spy." Scar said. "We'll probably meet again. Then Scar touched Ulrich's face, and Ulrich felt searing pain.

He turned away, and saw his reflection. Ulrich right eye was shrunken and completely red. There was a long scar that ran through his eye. Maleena.

"You were stabbed with a cursed knife." Scar answered.

"What does that mean?" Ulrich asked.

"The scar will disappear if you want it to. But the effects will be an everlasting scar. The effects of the last curse are called back." Scar said.

"The last curse took my powers away." Ulrich punched his fist into his bed out of anger.

"I'll get them for this." Ulrich said.

"You will." Rocky said. Scar smirked. Then Ulrich smirked back.

"We have to go." Rocky said. "Bye!"

"Ulrich" Scar said.

"Scar." Ulrich said. The smirking continued.

There two boys jumped out of the window and into a portal. Ulrich rested his head on his pillow. Ulrich became very sleepy.

Ulrich woke up and found himself on a tall mountain. It was night, and the sky was starless. The full moon seemed ominous with it being the only thing in the sky. Ulrich heard footsteps growing louder in the distance. Then Mr. Tomiyashi appeared in front of the boy.

"Hi, Ulrich! Thanks for helping me. Are you okay?" the teacher said.

Ulrich was stunned. "What are you doing here? Why am I here? Where are we?" Ulrich asked.

"No time for question. It's time for me instructions."

Mr. Tomiyashi replied. "I'm not dead. I barely escaped. I'm in a place that not many people know of. I need you to come here where I am."

"But I'm here now."

"There is someone who knows. They won't tell you that they do, that's for you to find out, besides they'd put their life in danger if they did that. I need you to find them. They know the name of the place of where I am hiding. You've heard of it, and you know how to get here. You just need the name."

"But wait! Why did Ze attack you?"

"That's just it, Ulrich. It's the reason I need you here. I'm not safe anywhere else, unless you're there to stop Ze from killing me. He'll come immediately. I need you to make sure I can leave, and do what I'm fated to do. I know you'll find me. Until then, goodbye."

"Don't say that. It means you're gone for good. I'll find you, I promise." Ulrich stated. The Ulrich sat up in his bed, and finally awoke from his dream.

He was surrounded by family and friends. After his mom smothered him with kisses, and his dad ruffled his hair to where it would never be neat again, his family left, and soon his friends did except for Ariku.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I already told you that." The boy answered.

"But what about Mr. Tomiyashi?"

"He's not dead. But he is gone. I don't know what to do. I'm a failure."

"No you're not. You're a hero. Look, chico, I may have been right about Maleena, but you were right in for giving her a chance. Next time, you give her a piece of my mind for me. But you are feo."

"So I guess you don't like me, or my good looks?" Ulrich asked.

"Nope." Ariku said bluntly.

_Well I didn't have powers again, but Z said I still have a few more superheroes that were very faint until now. I had the rest of the GLAA month, and the month in my universe to gain superpowers. I had the perfect situation._

Ulrich was running double time. The girls had managed to break him away from Ann and Doug, and chased after him. Ulrich turned a corner and hid in a janitor's closet. He heard the raucous outside fade away. Ulrich gave sigh of relief.

"He's in the closet!" a buy's voice said. Ulrich froze. The boys were now on the hunt. Ulrich wish more than anything that he wasn't there or that they couldn't see him. Why couldn't he disappear?

The boy's voices became louder. Then one of the boys opened the door. They looked inside from left to right and top to bottom.

"He must've ran out. Let's go!" the boy said, and he and the others ran away.

Ulrich stood there dumbfound. Ann and Doug passed. "Come we have to find him." Doug said.

"Guys! Here!" Ulrich said. The two stopped and look inside of the closet.

"Must be hearing things." Ann said.

"No!" right when he said it, Ann and Doug recoiled as they gave a gasp of fright.

"How'd you do that?" Ann asked.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"One minute, you're not there. Then the next, you're." the girl explained.

"I don't know." Ulrich finally said.

They ran towards the exit when both the boys and girls found him. They charged forward. When they collided, no one had Ulrich.

"Okay where'd he go?!" Ann yelled.

"I'm right here." A girl that looked like Rachel said.

"Not you, I said "he. Where's your twin?" Ann asked.

"But I am a he!"

"Ulrich!" Doug asked. The girl turned around.

"What?"

"Let's get you outta here" Doug said soon afterwards.

_So my powers came from my essence. I was getting tired of losing my powers. These were last set that I had._

A thief had just robbed the bank and was heading towards his getaway car when something tripped him. But nothing was there.

Then a boy appeared with a lizard like outfit on. "Kameleo Kid is here to take you out." Ulrich said.

The man lunged at him. Ulrich crouched on all fours. He aimed his tail at the man and fired a blast hat knocked him out. The getaway driver got out of the car and aimed a gun at him. Ulrich went invisible. The driver looked around for him. Out of nowhere, a giant dog tackled him to the ground. Then it turned into Kameleo Lid who punched the man into unconsciousness.

"Ha! Don't you get it? I'm invisible, and that makes me a step closer to being invincible."

_Now that I was Kameleo Kid, I pretty much had the superhero thing down pack. But tag team fighting is what I really needed practice in, and Kopy Kat gave me that._

Kameleo Kid and Kopy Kat were surrounded by villains. A super villain ambush was just too smart for evil people, so there had to be some dumb idea in it.

"I don't get it. Why ambush two super kids?" Ulrich asked a villain.

"Uh, well . . . we don't know. We just took a random select." He replied.

"Oh so that's the dumb idea."

"Here's another. " Kopy Kat grabbed Ulrich who made them both invisible. Then one of the villains was punched in the face. Then all of the villains were soon blasted away by a powerful blast of fire.

The villains sent their attack at the duo.

"Mirror Rebound!" Kopy Kat yelled an entire wall of mirror enclosed around the two and deflected every single attack back at the villains. They didn't stand a chance.

"That was cool!" Kameleo Kid exclaimed.

"You were great too, with that invisibility and flame throwing tail combined with the firepower I copied from that guy." Kop Kat replied.

"We're Koo with a capital K!"

"Like, totally!"

"That's it for fourth grade." Ulrich said.

"That Ze's a real punk!" Sonrick exclaimed.

"When I see him. I'll give him a punch he'll never forget!"

"Sure you will." Dolslik mumbled sarcastically.

"You must be the saddest Ulrich ever." Aelita said as she patted her friend's back.

"I dunno. There may be an Ulrich sadder than me. But my childhood's nothing to brag about. Fifth grade was the worst, except for one thing that happened." Ulrich said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"I think you should show them now." F. Ulrich suggested.

"There's still enough time." Lydia said.

"Fine." Ulrich said. "Where to start . . ."

How about we start in the next chapter. So that's fourth grade. I must say, fifth grade is one of my favorite years of his, and you'll see why.

Hey, Cam why don't you tell us what happens in the next chapter?

Cam: Sure! It's Fifth Grade, and we got a lot of things to go over. Like some more superheroes, and some weird event at the GLAA. And trust me; some things in this chapter are very close to death. It all happens in Chapter 40: A Five-Star Hectic Story

Here's a Vision From the Future Before I close out.

"Being a Psychopath is kinda cool."

"How?"

"Because if you want something you usually do whatever it takes to get it. That's why people usually give me what . . . Or else.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll kill them in cold blooded murder! But I don't like doin' that. It's too messy. Plus you tend to go on a killing spree afterwards.

". . ."

"You scared?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Oookay. Well that's all folks! Review!


	40. A Five Star Hectic Story

Hello everyone! It's on to the fifth grade then it's middle school. Can't believe we're about to be almost done here.

Well then let's go ahead and say that I don't Code Lyoko and here's Chapter 40: A Five-Star Hectic Story

Ulrich and the others were hanging around the factory. "I guess I should start with my strangest, and most frustrating GLAA visit." Ulrich said.

_It was strange and frustrating because I lost my powers . . . again. Kameleo Kid was the shortest superhero career time that I had ever been. And here's why._

Ulrich and Cam were in the GLAA, sleeping soundly in their beds. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Ulrich sat up in an instant. He saw Z and Leala run past him. They were dressed for action.

"Cam what's going on?!" Ulrich asked frantically.

Using his cameras and his brain that was a network for them, Cam could see all over the GLAA. "It's a superhero gone bad! Betrayal's taking place, and he's fighting with some of the heroes.

Soon Zeke came into the room. "My parents were yelling traitor, what's up?"

"Just that. Someone's here and they've been found out." Ulrich said. Link came in, and they filled him in.

There was a crash just outside their door. Then a tall man with blood streaking his face appeared in front of the kids.

"Stay back!" Link exclaimed as he attacked the man. He cut him across his leg, but the man knocked him with one kick.

Zeke attacked him with a rock spear. The man dodged the attack and kneed him in the face. Cam and Ulrich went on the attack, but both were blasted, and Cam flew into a wall and was unconscious.

The man walked towards the boy. Ulrich was scared out of his mind. The man's hand was glowing. Then he stretched I forward and Ulrich felt his strength leave him. He screamed in pain. It felt as if he was having the life sucked out of him.

Then Asuma came in, and knocked the man over. Ulrich saw his sensei fighting as he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in the hospital part of the GLAA. "He's awake!" He heard Z say.

"What happened? That man was trying to take your powers, and he succeeded." Z said.

"But why would he want mine?"

"We don't know." Leala said.

"Where's Asuma?"

"He's in a Rejuvenation Chamber. He'll be there for long time." He used too much power to kill the man, and save your life.

_I'm guessing he was after my Cursed Powers . . . I hated the life that I was living. Everything special seemed to be taken away from me._

_Well enough of that. I had no superpowers, and my inner essence was out. So this was supposed to be it for me. No more GLAA. Guess it was fate for me to go to Italy. We went there for business, and to visit family. My grandparents on my dad's side lived there. I never knew why. They're not Italian. But you don't have to be to live in Italy._

When Ulrich's family arrived in Italy they were greeted by grandparents who hugged and kissed them. Was they unpacked, they did their own thing. The kids were with their grandfather who was telling them a story.

"Hey, grandpa!" Rachel said. "We were talking to the kids who live in this town, and they said the house over there was haunted." She pointed to a solitary mansion that was hidden by the trees and shrubs.

"Oh, yes. I know that house." He said.

"You do?" Ulrich asked.

"Tell us!" Cedric demanded.

"That house is actually in the Stern name. It was owned by _my _grandfather who would be your e great-great-grandfather."

"So is the haunting the house?" Cam asked.

"So they say." The man answered. "His name was Valintino Ulrich Stern."

"Hey! He has my name." Ulrich stated.

"Mmmhmm. He was named after his father's best friend. After all, he wasn't actually Italian. He loved to travel. He left and went to Germany. Then he went to Japan."

"Why'd he go there?' Amy asked.

"He told me that he randomly picked it. When he was there, he had fallen in love. It wasn't with my grandmother, but another woman. But something happened, and he never saw her again. She was a lost love. Valintino went to Italy to see the man he was named after. He loved the country. He went to visit Germany again and met my grandmother. They got married and moved to Italy. He told her about the Japanese woman in confidence. He loved his wife, but another woman at one time mean just as much as her. Valintino loved music. He sang, and danced, and played many instruments.

"Like man used to do." Ulrich said.

"Yes. He sued t tell me all about how loved and music were very important in life. Your great-great-grandmother died before him. Another love gone. He spent his last days paying love songs.

He played endlessly. Then he died. Some people say that his spirit is still there, waiting for his Japanese lover while paying his song. I'll tell you this. Whether this is true, I don't know. But every person who has entered that house since the day he died has died while in it.

"Do you believe it's haunted?" Cam asked.

"Who knows? Maybe. A ghost is usually just a spirit that has not found peace."

_The tale touched me. To love someone like that. F. Ulrich and Inner-Ulrich were very quiet and thoughtful during that time. I never asked why, but I knew that they were thinking of love._

Ulrich and the others were talking to the kids that lived in Italy. "So you know about Valintino's Mansion?" a boy asked them.

"Yeah, our grandpa told us about it. We've related to Valintino." Ulrich said. The kids were in awe.

"So you like own the place?" a girl asked.

"It is in our grandpa's name." Rachel said.

"Then you should go inside there." The boy said.

"But why?"

"It's your place. Go and show Valintino you're not scared of him."

"But we could die." Amy said.

"Not true. We've gone in there for like a couple seconds. You only die if you want to say and look around.

"Okay then, but if we do stay, we'll die."

"But you're Sterns. Mr. Stern's gone into it for an hour, and he's alive. We think that Valintino doesn't hurt family. He didn't tell you so wouldn't go in." the girl informed.

"I'll go." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich! You could die!" Rachel said.

"I'll be okay."

"Wow, you're brave, bro." Cedric said.

So the kids went to the front of the Mansion. It was a tall, beautiful building, even if no one had lived there for years. Btu knowing this made if look deadly.

Ulrich slowly approached the front door. "Be brave." F. Ulrich said.

"You're looking at yourself a decade from now; you won't die." Inner Ulrich said.

Ulrich opened the door and stepped inside. One, two, three. Ulrich was alive!

"See! Okay come back." The boy said.

"No." Ulrich said immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna check it out."

"You could die" Cam exclaimed.

"I'll be fine!" Ulrich said. Then he walked into the house as he explored it. There was a lot of rooms. Many of them were bedrooms. He passed the living room which was filled with bookcase. Then he went through a doorway. Inside the room were instruments. There were flutes, violins, cellos, guitars, saxophones, and so much more. What attracted Ulrich the most was a grand piano. It was in the very middle of the room, showing off its beauty as if it were begging Ulrich to play it.

Ulrich walked over to it and sat down. There was a music sheet already there. The sheet was in good condition, so Ulrich decided to play the song. The melody was soft and slow at first, but I began to pick up. Ulrich's hands were dancing over the keyboard. Soon, he couldn't keep up with the tempo that the sheet demanded. He stopped playing, but the piano was now playing itself.

Ulrich was flabbergasted. He jumped out of his seat and stared at the piano. Then a gust of air flew into the groom. The sheet music's pages were flapping wildly. The wind was strong. Too strong. The lid on the piano flew open, and lying there was a man's body. He opened his eyes, and gave a maniacal laugh. He flew out of the piano and flew all over the music room as the instruments began playing themselves.

"Yes! Hahaha! The great and powerful Valintino Stern has awakened!" the man said as he stretched his hands to the sky. "And who might be you be?"

"I-I'm U-Ul Ulrich S-Stern." Ulrich was frightened out of his mind.

Valintino gave a gasp. "Ulrich and Stern! You have two names of mine. You must be a descendent of mine."

"I-I'm your great-great-g-grandson." Ulrich said.

"Wow, you're bad as Burrick." Sonrick said.

"I was scared." Ulrich said. "Now back to the video."

"You shouldn't be scared. I will not harm you. You're not dead, and seeing as you're in this room, you will live." Valintino said.

"B-but why has everyone else who came in here died?"

"Because I put a curse on this mansion. So no one may disturb me from my chosen resting place and find out my secret."

"You secret? What secret? And how did you put a curse on this place?"

"You ask too many questions. But I shall answer them all. You see, back when I was alive, I was a musician by trade, but I was also a superhero."

"There were superheroes in your day?"

"A few, but we are forgotten. You see, I use music to control, harm, and effect people in other ways as well. By using these powers, I was able to put a curse on tis house so if anyone came here snooping around, they would die before reaching this room unless there was something special about them."

"What's that?"

"If I could use their body as a vessel."

Ulrich was scared again. "W-Wh-What?"

"I must leave this place and search for my lost love. My Melody. You do know my story right?" Ulrich nodded. "I have to find her, and I can't do that without a human body.

"It looks like you just died."

"That's because of the curse."

"but you look young." It was by then, that Ulrich really took notice of the young man before him. His messy, wild blonde hair, and fierce brown eyes made him look charming, but he looked like a madman too. His build was a sinewy one. He seemed stubborn like any other Stern. He was truly of the Stern family. You see superhero name was the Musical Maestro Man. I was great. When I went to Japan I met a young a woman. She was a geisha. We fell in love, but because of a terrible legend, my presence brought about a monster that could destroy the world. I was a kind of key for it that unlocked its pathway if I went to Japan where it is sealed. So I had to leave. She couldn't afford to come with me. We were separated. I called her Melody because she was the melody of my heart. She too was a superhero. Her beauty was a weapon. She was called Love Lady Lust. We were a great duo. I won't rest until I find her ghost which is also trapped in this world. Until we meet again, we can't rest in peace. It's the code of ghosts. Please, Ulrich, please let me dwell in your body."

"I don't know." Ulrich said.

"Please. Let me explain something to you. A ghost is made up of a soul, a spirit, and essence. Do you know what these things are?"

"Yes, I was a superhero too."

"That is wonderful! To fight for love is such an honor!"

"Now when a ghost dwells inside of a living being they live inside of their inner essence chamber. This means that you will have superpowers. My superpowers. If I were to possess you, my spirit takes over your spirit. My soul is over yours, and my essence controls you essence. For now I will simply dwell in your body. Please. I want to be with the one I love. Ulrich if you ever fall in love, don't let her go. They could be your soul mate. Someone who completes you and makes you be the best you can be. Don't' let them go! Promise me."

Ulrich looked at Inner Ulrich and F. Ulrich they were smiling at him. "I give you an Ulrich's promise that I will. And we'll find Melody."

"Thank you! The heavens rejoice! A dead man's wishes will be granted! Hahaheehoohehe!"

The Valintino flew into Ulrich's body. Ulrich was cold all over. Then he felt strong and wild. He felt maniacal and impulsive. It was how he felt when he was Banzai Boy.

"You feel like Banzai Boy, don't you?" Inner Ulrich asked.

"Mmhm."

"Essences are what make up your personality and they give superpowers. That's only if the essence is completely bonded with your essence chamber. That's why you act differently every time you lose powers. That and the tragedies . . . ."

"Good things come with costs. It only means your future will be great." F. Ulrich said.

"Hmm, so your Inner Self is active, and you have met your older self. Your chamber is an apartment or what?" Valintino said.

"I guess so." Ulrich said. That's when Valintino appeared next to F. Ulrich.

"You are deeply in love. Almost obsessed." Valintino said.

"Uh." F. Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck. "I am."

"Hold on to her." Valintino said. "Now, let us leave this mansion! World here I come!"

"I think he was talking about Yumi." Cam said.

"We are not starting this again!" F. Ulrich said.

"Wow, Ulrich. You had a dead guy inside of you." Odd remarked.

"Don't make it sound weirder than it already is."

"So coincidental—falling in love with a Japanese girl." Aelita hinted.

"Not you too!" Ulrich groaned.

"You're bad at promises. Look at the state you and Yumi are in." Inner Ulrich said.

"Shut up!'

"It's obvious that Valintino's not with you. He would be angry with you about Yumi." Anax mumbled.

"Is it that obvious they're in love?" Wow." Jeremie said.

"Let's move on!" Ulrich and Yumi both said together. They were completely red in the face.

_So we went back to America where I told my friends everything that happened._

"Oh, Ulrich. You're always trying to help people." Ariku cooed. Ulrich gave her an unsure smile. She still had a crush on him.

Ulrich already knew what people would call him. He took Val's name: Musical Maestro Man. This would be fun.

Kid X was in trouble one day. He was fighting a powerful foe. A woman with the ability to turn invisible. X just couldn't find her.

Ulrich smirked as he and the onlookers watched the fight. Ulrich ran behind a building, "Okay. Let's do this. Let's dance! . . . I'll work on that later." Ulrich transformed into his hero outfit. He flew into the sky and gave a howling cackle. With a wave of his baton, he caused a sound wave to explode all around. It hit the woman out of invisibility.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" the villain yelled.

"I am the great music prodigy. I am Musical Maestro man! And it's time for you to meet the new conductor of this fight. And that's me, me, me, me!" he sang.

"I'll beat you too, kid." The lady flew towards him with an uppercut ready. Ulrich cleared his throat. He waved the baton and a microphone appeared in his other hand. Then he began screaming and roaring into it as if he were in a heavy metal band. The music mad the lady stop. She became scared of something. Then out of nowhere a giant monster that was made of steel appeared. He grabbed the woman became crushing her. With one roar from Ulrich, the monster threw the woman across the tow. It was clear that she was defeated.

Ulrich laughed through gritted teeth. "I am the Singing Slayer! Hahaha!"

"Wow, you're too crazy for me." Yumi commented.

"I felt like my old self though." Ulrich said.

"Musical Maestro man was clearly one of the strongest superheroes Ulrich has been." Z said.

"He's behind my Lyoko form and Banzai Boy." Ulrich said. "But one of the reasons I was so great was because of Valintino." Ulrich said.

Ulrich had clearly bitten off more than he could chew. If didn't try to prove to Ariku that he was so great, he probably wouldn't be in this mess. Musical Maestro Man was fighting a powerful trio. There was a psychic, an incredibly strong, brawny man, and a wind user.

The psychic was pretty much slinging him around the sky. Whenever he was close to the muscle head he would deliver a pounding uppercut. The wind user slashed him open. Or cause a gust of wind to slam him into the ground.

That's where he was now. Ulrich laid there. _'Can I win? I don't know. I'm . . . I'm not strong enough.'_ He thought.

"Oh come on!" Valintino exclaimed. "Your lack of confidence is sad! I pff in your face! Pff!" Valintino said as he mad spitting noises. "Let me take over. The ghost went inside Ulrich and possessed him.

Ulrich could feel him taking over as he began laughing. It was first through gritted teeth. The he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Hehehoohoohahaha! Ulrich's hair turned into a lighting blonde color. Now it's time to pump up the volume! Let's pump up the fighting!"

Ulrich flew towards the three. "Tch, you're going to kill yourself this way." He began using his psychic powers to control Ulrich's body.

"Not this time!" Ulrich produced a flute and began playing it. The music was tempting a hypnotic. Soon the psychic fell under Ulrich's control. The psychic took control of the wind user and slammed her into the ground. Taken aback, the girl was close to unconsciousness. The husky man flew over to the psychic and punched his lights out before he could hurt him. With a wave of his baton, high pitched sound rang through the sky. The strong man couldn't take it. He covered his ears, but the numbing sound had paralyzed him.

"Yes! Now to defeat my opponent." Ulrich kicked him in the head, and the man spiraled down as he crashed into the ground.

Ulrich gave a victorious cackle as he turned towards Ariku. "See? I am magnificent!"

"You're also feo."

"What?! Fine! Be that way! I pff in your face. Pff!" Ulrich exclaimed.

_Everything was going great. I was acting like my old self more each day. Tariku had stopped chasing after me for now. She still likes me, but there was another boy who she spent time with. Id didn't care for them. Not that it mattered. But then one day it meant everything._

Ulrich walked over to Ariku who was sitting on a bench. It was after school, and she told him in the morning that she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Hey, Ariku, what's up?" Ulrich said as he greeted his friend with a smile.

"Ulrich . . . I can't believe you." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that you hurt Leslie."

"I didn't." Ulrich said. He was breathing faster and his eyes were getting. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the reason why Leslie's still in the hospital! I know about Ze! He told me. He said you let her get hospitalized. You had a chance to save her! But you didn't take it!" Ariku was screaming as tears rolled down her face.

"No." Ulrich whispered. "He wanted me to be evil. I couldn't do that."

"What about Mr. Tomiyashi? You watched him get tortured! You're evil in your twisted way! I hate you! You don't even care about who gets hurt! I can't stand you!"

"Ariku—,"

"Shut up! Don't ever speak to me again." Ariku ran away. Ulrich was frozen to the sot. What caused this to happen? Was it Ze? Ulrich sat down on the ground as he cried. His only support—his only link to happiness gone just like that.

Ulrich was sitting next to Yumi. He was doing his best not to breakdown and cry. Although he knew that he next would break him.

_I was just wondering . . . why she hated me. I wondered why it happened. And then Ze showed up at the worst time. With more bad news._

The gang noticed an immediate change in Ulrich and Ariku. It was clear that they weren't friends. And Ulrich wasn't taking it well. They asked what was wrong, but he just shook his head. Ariku had separated herself completely from the gang. They couldn't worry about her anyways. They had to console Ulrich.

One day, the entire gang was walking home from school. They tried to get him in the conversation, but to no avail.

"Ulrich could you please tell us what's going on" Rachel asked.

"I just . . . I just want to be alone." He mumbled. They all looked at him. They waiting for him to change his mind, but they realized he was firm on this. So they continued without him. When they were out of earshot, Ulrich squatted as he tried to contain himself before he started crying. He couldn't help it he cried.

"Oh, how sad. Ulrich's so sad without his Ariku there to soften the blow of losing Leslie." Ulrich froze as the chilling voice sounded through his body. "Don't stop crying just because I'm here. Lt me tell you. You're about to feel worse than you ever had.

Ulrich turned to face Ze." What do you want?" he said in a low growl.

Ze snapped his fingers, and suddenly the two were on top of a building. "Ulrich, I don't like this guy." Valintino said. "Who is he?"

"My brother." Chet said.

"What are you going to take from me? Go on on, tell me!" Ulrich yelled.

Ze smirked. "That's just it. I've already taken it.

"What?" Ze made a gesture for someone to come and join them. She stepped out of the alley behind Ze and made her way to the two.

"A . . . Ariku! But why?!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"You were suing me. You only kept me around because you needed someone to distract you from what happened to Leslie. _My _best friend. It's because of you that's she's in a coma! So I'll just have to correct your mistake. I've joined Ze, because he can bring her back. And the best part is I can get rid of the real scum. I'm going to kill you so you'll never hurt anyone ever again!"

Ariku charged forward. Ulrich stood there. His heart wasn't in it. It was broken He couldn't even move. Ariku punched him in the jaw. She kneed him in the stomach, and followed it up with a kick to the head. Ulrich fell. Ariku pulled out a sai and ran over to him, ready to stab him.

Ze stretched his arm towards the girl. She stopped in her tracks as she screamed in pain and agony. She fell to her knees as she shook violently from the pain. Ulrich couldn't take it. "Stop!" he said in a gagging voice.

Ze obeyed. Ariku fell to her said as she mumbled in a whisper. "Why'd you do it?"

"Ulrich is not allowed to die." Ze said the words with that. "We need him."

"But . . . Leslie."

"Don't worry. If you'd do as I say, she'll be restored. But it's going to take a long time. Besides," Ze smirked, "you're sick. We need you to get better."

Ariku grunted her approval as she fell into unconsciousness.

"What do you mean she's sick?" Ulrich said, his eyes had a dead appeal to it.

"You see Ulrich; I was Ariku's new friend. I knew she was very close to you. So I decide to take her away from you. I gave her the Disease of Will. This disease inflicts the person that it was cast it upon, and the will of the caster determines if the person will die. So it I her to die now, she will. But as long as she listens to me, she won't die."

"Does she even know?!' Ulrich said.

"Of course she knows."

Ulrich was confused. It showed clearly on his face. "Bu-but why . . ."

"Why does she hat you, but listens to me? Simple. She's scared to die. She's scared of pain too. So he she had no choice but to obey me. She doesn't hate me. Only because I can cure her and bring Leslie back. So why does she hate you? Because she blames you for what happened to Leslie. She blames you for being weak. She can't even rely on you to help her."

"She can! I would've helped her if she told me—,"

"If she told you?" Ze laughed and shook his head. "Ariku is strong. She wouldn't have put that burden on you. If you were a _real _friend, you would have known by the way she acted. By the mere expression on her face! I noticed! How sad! Your enemy knows your friends better than you do! You'll never get far if you can't' ready people's body language!

"But why couldn't she tell me?"

"She never wanted you to worry. She didn't want to you to hurt. She wanted you to be happy, Ignorance does bring about bliss, but it brings pain and sorrow as well. Her dad died the same year Leslie had her "Accident." It was hard for her mother to take care of a child and herself. She was always stressed and took it out on Ariku. She yelled and insulted her. Ariku knew that she loved her though. But Ariku was a burden. She told me that if she ran away, her mother could be happy. She will be." Ze hung his head as he mumbled, "All children are burdens to their parents. Some parents just deal with it and love them anyways. Others show no regard at the fact that they are literally apart of them."

Ulrich felt that Ze was talking about himself and not Ariku. "Are _you _alright?"

Ze snapped out of his thoughts. "Enough of this crap! Ariku is min now, and I'm going to kill you!"

"But you just said—,"

"Ulrich! He's serious! I'll stop the attack!" Valintino said moved in front of Ulrich and waved his baton. Ze shot a black blast of energy at the two. A high pitched sound emitted and caused the blast to disperse.

"How dare you!" Ze roared. White smoke shot from his hands. Ze grabbed Valintino and pushed him into Ulrich, and making him fuse into him. "Apparition Seal!" Ulrich felt an incredible cold fill his body, but mainly in his chest and head. Ulrich fell limp from the shock.

"What—what did you do?"

"I sealed that ghost inside of you. Even his powers are sealed from you. He is asleep—dormant. He won't' awaken unless the seal is undone. And now . . . you die."

Ze went for the kill. He pulled out his sword and went swung it at the boy. Ulrich never felt the attack hit. Ze stood there, his teeth gritted as he glared at Ulrich. "No. I'm not supposed to kill you." Ze grabbed Ariku and gave a smirk of evil to Ulrich. A portal opened up and Ze stepped into it, and it closed behind him. Ulrich fell into a sitting position as he took everything in.

"He's still evil as ever." Ulrich looked around for the person who spoke. "You'll never find me that way. Look at the ground." Ulrich did, but didn't have a clue as to what he was looking at. Then he saw a shadow standing in front of him. But it wasn't his shadow which was behind him. Then young teenage boy seemed to come out of the shadow. His hand came out of the dark figure, and he pulled the rest of his body out of the figure.

"Who in the world are you?" Ulrich asked. He was completely taken back and tired of enough surprises.

"I'm Shadow. I'm one of Rocky's friends. If that's the word you wanna use."

"Look I'm tired of you guys showing up. And it's every time Ze shows up. If you wanna help, then get Ze out of my life!" Ulrich angrily yelled.

"We tracked Ze here, but by the time I got there, he was gone. It happens every time, but our tracking information isn't that good. It's hard to rely on what others tell us."

"Well don't show up at all. I'm tiered. Every time I find a shred of happiness, he's there to take it away! I can't stand it! I'm done with all of this!'

"Ulrich calm down." F. Ulrich said as he appeared in front of him.

"No! How can anyone be happy?! When people are dying and hurting others! Every friend that I make is in danger!" Ulrich roared.

"Then maybe it's time you left them alone. Why don't you go to a faraway place for school? So you won't hurt anyone here."

"Whatever." Ulrich mumbled. "Let's go home. And I will bring Ze down."

The video ended, everyone looked at Ulrich whose eyes were glistening. "Just so you know, I move angry rthan I am sad."

"Well let's get happy, cause you know what's coming up next!" Cam said with a giant smile on his face. Ulrich looked at him as he tried to think of what Cam was talking. His eyes lit up and, he sat up straight.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaime.d then he got quiet as he blushed. "That."

"What?" Sonrick asked.

"This should be something that you remember." Ulrich said to his childhood friends.

"He's been like then ever since Ariku left." Rachel said to the others. They were walking home from school, but Ulrich was behind them.

"He's all grumpy and moody." Ann said.

"What's going on, Cam?" Amy asked her twin.

"He doesn't want me to tell."

"So were' supposed to just here?" Hacker asked.

"This is like such a bummer." Maddie said. They stopped at the end of the sidewalk as a few cars passed by. Ulrich caught up to them, and a few others stopped as well. All except for rather shor man who was completely into his newspaper. He walked into the street right into the mdst of traffic. The pedestrians panicked. Ulrihc went into action. He ran after the man, grabbed him by the pants and managed to pull back to the sidewalk without getting hit.

The man was confused until he looked at the traffic speeding by. "Oh gosh. I walked right in the street, didn't I?" he said. Ulrich nodded. "Well thank goodness you were here! I must repay you!"

"No need." Ulrich said. He was about to a walk off, but the man stopped him. "But I can help you."

"Sure you can."

"It's true! I'm a genie!" the man bragged as he put his hands on his waist and stucked out his chest.

"Then where's your lamp?"

"I'm a freelancer. But allow me to show you. So where are you going?"

"Take me and friend to my fee house." Ulrich said. The man snapped his finger, and in mere seconds, they were inside the spacious tree house.

"Wait, how did we get here?! Sonrick exclaimed.

"I took you here."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Because I can, and I'm a freelancing genie."

"Didn't' Ulrich just save your life?" Cedric asked.

"Yep, and that's why I'm giving you one wish. Just so you know, it will only last for a day."

"Wow! One cool wish!" Ann exclaimed.

"What're you going to wish your?" they asked.

Ulrich took his time. Then a grin slide onto his face. "I just know what I want to wish for!" I wish I was Banzai Boy!"

The gang went ballistic. "Wow! Banzai boy's back!" Dolslik exclaimed

"Why Banzai Boy? You weren't Banzai before were you?" Doug asked.

"Just you all wait and see." Ulrich said.

The genie snapped his fingers, and Ulrich felt his clothes change into his superhero outfit. "This is cool! No, wait. This is Kawaii ka-razy! Oh boy! Let's give these powers a test drive. Ulrich flew out of the window and did tricks in the air.

While flying by, he saw a hotel that was on fire. Ulrich flew over to the firefighters who were trying to put it out. "Hello, how goes the fire? Is anyone still in there?"

"Yes. Just one girl in the top floors." The chief fireman replied.

"Okay, I'll get her." Ulrich said as he flew in.

"Wait! You're Banzai Boy! Can I have your autograph?!" the man called after him.

Ulrich could hear the cries of a girl calling for help. He followed the sound, putting out the fire that was in his way. He finally reached the girl.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here." Ulrich chirped. The girl turned to look at Ulrich, and their eyes met. There was a small silence. It was as if they locked onto each other and nothing else.

"You're Banzai Boy." She said.

"Yeah. And I'm here to escort the pretty girl to safety." Ulrich said as he bowed. "Why thank you. I'm charmed." The girl said, playing along. Ulrich picked her up and flew out of the building. He landed on the side walk, and the girl stood on safe ground.

"We have arrived, Madame. I'd take your, coat, but I guess it's too hot for one." Ulrich joked. The girl giggled. "Well I'm off.' Ulrich took off again and waved to the people outside of the hotel. "Did I just flirt with a girl? Aw man. I'm growing old." Ulrich said to himself.

Ulrich flew home, and into his room, where the others were waiting for him. "Wow, back already?" Sonrick asked.

"I just saved a girl from a burning building! Man, it feels good to be on top of the world again." Ulrich said.

"Good for you." Ann said.

"It's time for you to go back out there. Some girl's just been kidnapped, and the three crooks are holding her for ransom." Cam said using his brain that was connected to his cameras.

"Time for me to go. I just go to say it. Banzai, Banzai, BANZAI!"

Ulrich zoomed over to the busy city. He knew where he had to go. There were three police cars outside of an abandoned building. There was a crowd of people watching the policemen trying to negotiate with the kidnappers.

Ulrich flew to the cops. "Don't worry. I'll get the hostage out of there safely."

Ulrich flew to the back of the building, and into an open window. The building was dark and cold. It was old and smelled like a stinky bathroom. It must suck spending hours in here just to get ransom money.

Ulrich walked around. He heard the voice of three anxious men. Ulrich crept over to the door. He could see the hostage and the men. The men had their backs to him, but the hostage was facing him. It was the same girl as before! Ulrich waved at her. She smiled at him. She was tied to a chair, but they didn't cover her mouth.

Ulrich produced a rose and smelt it. The girl smiled lovingly at it. Then he threw the rose, and the stem stuck into the floor below the girl. The men noticed this, but Ulrich's plan had already been initiated. The rose grew in size and the petals covered the girl. The stem stretched out and went to words Ulrich, taking the girl with it. When it finally reached him, the girl stepped out.

"You truly are a rose's bloom." Ulrich joked.

"And you truly are on fire."

"Say it like you mean it!" Ulrich frowned at her.

"You're, on, FIYAH!"

"That's better." Ulrich turned towards the three mean. Engulfed in flames, Ulrich dashed forwards and delivered a punched to the jaw of one of the crooks. He ducked the attack of one kidnapper a look him out with a kick to his chest. The last man retreated and backed into a wall.

"I give up!" he yelled.

"Okay, but just in case." Ulrich shoot vines at the three men as they wrapped around them, binding their arms to their bodies.

Ulrich carried the girl out of the building and into the applauding crowd. "Thank you for riding Banzai Airlines, please have a great day!"

"You're a real laugh, you know that?' the girl said.

"I do now! Well I'm off! Circus, here I come!' Ulrich exclaimed a he flew into the sky.

While patrolling the city, Ulrich collided into a giant bird. "What the—," Ulrich said. The bird showed Ulrich its snarling sharp teeth to intimidate the warrior. It went to take a bite out of him. Ulrich dodged the attack and gave it an uppercut. The dodged the attack and gave it an uppercut. The bird screeched as it slapped the boy with its giant wing. Ulrich shot a powerful jet of water at it. It gave a cry of pain as it turned around and flew off.

"Take that, you dub bird!" Ulrich exclaimed. His call was answered by another monstrous screech. Soon, the skies became filled with the mutated large flying creatures.

"Oh boy." Ulrich muttered.

Every superhero in the city went on the attack, as they fought the birds off, but there was too many. The citizens were frightened as they ran in terror. Their screams matched the screeching and flapping of wings that the birds made. A group of heroes went to find a way to get rid of the birds.

Ulrich stayed to occupy them. It was while he was fighting, that he spotted the same girl being lifted, that he spotted the same girl being lifted into the sky by one of the birds. Ulrich went into action.

He flew after the bird and head butted the monster right in the gut. The bird's grip relaxed and she began to fall. Ulrich caught her by the collar, and placed on the roof of t nearby building.

"Ya know, I'm beginning the think you're getting in trouble just to see me." Ulrich said in a voice with joking tone.

"Sorry, but danger has always been attracted to me."

The bird screeched in anger and dove for the boy. Ulrich jumped up and gave it a burning kick in the head. The screeched as if it were calling for help. A swarm of birds came for the two kids. Ulrich was doing everything in his power to protect them both.

Ulrich was bleeding in several places. This was not good. The birds were solely concentrated on him, but when his offense fell, they went for the girl. She was ducking their beaks for now, but then one stabbed her in the shoulder.

She screamed in pain. Ulrich didn't know what happened. He was engulfed in a varying of colored fire. There was white, black, blue, and red. The fire exploded hitting the birds with expert accuracy. The entire city was covered with fire. The citizens were safe however. It was the birds that were being attack. Many burned on the spot, and others flew away.

When the fire faded away, there wasn't a bird in sight. Ulrich breathed in heavily. "Wow." The girl whispered. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, I'll never forget this day." Ulrich stated.

"I won't." she agreed.

"It's going to be a bummer going back home.

"I'll miss you." The girl said.

"I'm sure we'll meet again."

"I'm leaving the city tomorrow. My name is—,"

"Don't say it. You'll tell me the next we meet." Ulrich said.

"But how do you know if we'll meet at all? We'd have a better chance if you knew my name, and I knew yours."

"Trust me. My heart tells me that we'll meet again."

"But let's have some kind of sign"

"Why don't you wear black all the time so I'll at least know that you have a burning passion in your heart?" Ulrich suggested.

"Okay. Every time. Just for you. And just so you'll always remember me. "The girl kissed him right on the lips. "Bye!" she said with a blush as she ran to the door of the roof that led to the inside of the building.

Ulrich had a goofy smile on his face as he stared stupidly at the sky. Then he fainted. Unfortunately, he was at the edge of the building and fell all off. When he woke up in the hospital, he simply told everyone that he was being a crazy idiotic stuntman.

"I can't believe you, Ulrich. You tell me to treat girls politely, and you're kissing them before you know her name!" Sonrick said.

"The unknown Girlfriend. That's what I say." Dolslik joked.

"Well this is different. She kissed me first! I just respond by kissing back."

"And I thought I got my first kiss before anyone." Sonrick said.

"Don't mind them Ulrich! They're just jealous!" Ann exclaimed.

"Ulrich's a playa!" Odd said.

"I never knew you were so fast-paced." Jeremie commented.

"I'm not!" Ulrich yelled angrily.

"So what's her name? Have you ever met her?" Sonrick said with a smirk.

"We can find out now!" Ulrich said. "Cam! You have cameras everywhere. You can find out her name, right?"

"I can, but . . . I don't—,"

"Good! Go find out."

Cam had a nervous look on his face. "Now?"

"Yes, now! This ends tonight." Ulrich had a serious look on his face, but he was teeming with excitement and anxiety. His heart was beating like a firing machine gun.

"Okay." Cam said. He left the room, and an eager silence surround the crowd of people. Cam came back, looking like he was about to throw up. He took a deep breath, and stayed strong.

"Well? Who is it?" Ulrich asked.

Cam closed his eyes as if Ulrich was going to hit him any second. "It's . . . her name is . . . Cam's hips trembled.

"Is?" Ulrich repeated as he and others leaned forward.

"Her name is Yumi!"

Dead silence.

"Uh . . . Wh- What's her last name?"

"Ishiyama."

Dead silence.

Followed by laughter.

"Yumi's your first lover?! Om my goodness!" Sonrick exclaimed.

Even the people from other universes joined in.

"That is like totally funny! . . . Yeah!" Nicky said.

"Ulrich looked at Yumi with an incredulous look on his face. His mouth was a little open, as if he was going to say something.

"Yumi." He whispered.

Yumi was completely red. She seemed scared of him. She felt vulnerable as she hid her face behind her hair.

Ulrich smiled. "I'm an idiot. I should've known. You love the color black, and you've been blushing like crazy ever since you found out I was Banzai boy!"

"You mean you don't find it ridiculous?"

"Not in the least. I find it funny."

"I guess you two will be getting married now!" Zare said to the couple.

"I don't see why not. Yumi already fits the role of a blushing bride." Odd said.

"And it is embarrassing." Ulrich mumbled as he turned red.

"Tell me about it." Yumi mumbled.

Wow, that was a nice surprise! Well that's if for now. We're reaching the end of July in the Code Lyoko Universe. It's time for them to go back to GLAA soon. But not until Xana sends them MANY going away presents.

Chapter 41: The Super Age Reborn


	41. The Super Age Reborn

Hello there! I hope everyone's enjoying summer, er, enjoyed summer I mean. Sorry that's it's been so long. I didn't feel like doing much of anything when summer started. Plus, I didn't have Microsoft anymore so the story would have been filled with mistakes. I just got it, so I started the story again. But then I fell into another rut. But I'm out of it now!

So here's Chapter 41: The Super Age Reborn

The gang was enjoying the summer weather as they anticipated what GLAA would bring to them.

"I can't wait! The GLAA is the greatest place in the world!" Odd exclaimed.

"Really? Why's that?" Sam asked.

Odd's smile faltered. Well it had nothing to do with girl, if that's what you're thinking." Odd said.

"Sure it didn't." Sam said as she shook her head.

Odd frowned as he turned away from the laughter of the gang. "Hey, Ulrich, what're you thinking about?" the blonde boy asked.

Ulrich immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh." He sort of yelled.

"I bet he's thinking about Yumi." Rachel cooed. This made the two blush.

"Well not really Yumi but she does have something to do with it" Ulrich replied."Oh. Care to elaborate?" Dolslik asked.

"That explosion of fire whenever the birds attacked Yumi. I never found out how it happened.

"That _was _weird." Dolslik said.

"Do you think it has something to do with your Cursed Posers?" Biggs suggested.

"What does that have to do with controlling the Forbidden Warriors?" Hacker pointed out.

"Well whatever it is, it's something incredible." Anax said.

"I know!" Sonrick exclaimed. "It was your burning love for Yumi!" everyone exploded into laughter.

Ulrich punched Sonrick into the ground. "That has nothing to do with it!" Ulrich yelled. Then he stalked off into the woods.

Ulrich just knew that there was a special reason for what happened. What he really walked to know was why it worked for Yumi but not for the other three. Yumi was indeed special. He felt a calming presence that he never felt with others.

During his deep pondering, Ulrich heard the snapping of a twig. He quickly turned around to see none of her than Yumi. She froze in her stance as both stared at each other.

"Oh, uh . . . Hi, Yumi." Ulrich mumbled. Yumi nodded. "What're you doing here?" he said.

"I was tired of the other's jokes. I need to talk to you. It's . . . it's about the . . ." Yumi blushed and looked at the ground.

"The kiss." Ulrich finished in a whisper." There's nothing to really talk about. We were just kids, and we didn't know what we were doing."

Yumi seemed disheartened by Ulrich's words. "Yeah, well . . . It's just that you were right. We did find each other again."

"But I didn't realize it. I should've even remember that when I met you." Ulrich said. Yumi smiled. "What?" a puzzled Ulrich said.

"When I first meat you. I felt like I should have known you, but not your name. As if we wanted it that way and now I know why. It's just that we seemed to really like each other. There was a silence between the two would-be lovers.

The same thought was crossing their minds. Did the other one want this to work? Were they supposed to be together or did they not remember the other one for a reason? All they knew for sure was that somewhere deep in their minds they hid this memory so it would never be lost. It was just a matter of finding it again.

"Come on, Yumi. Let's go back to the others. Dinner's about to start. Come eat with us. We'll talk about this later. All I know is that we really are meant to be friends at the least."

Yumi smiled. "Sure. I guess that's good enough . . . . for now anyways." She said, whispering the last part to herself.

After a dinner of Rosa's meatball and dragging a hungry Odd away from the cafeteria the gang hung out at the rec room.

"Aelita, if Ulrich got smarter would you date him?" Sonrick said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ulrich scowled.

Sonrick smiled. "Not until you're dating someone, I don't

"That's if you live that long." Dolslik said. "You'll probably be in your eighties when that day comes."

"Alright boys, let's stop teasing Ulrich." Kelly said.

"Man, two more day until we go back to the GLAA." Hacker said.

"I can see why you're happy." Doug said. "It means another month of trying to hack into their mainframe."

"You're doing what now?!" Zeke said. Stop that right now!"

"But I'm making progress." Hacker whined.

"I'll tell my father! You could get kicked out, doing something like that!"

"Only evil people with sick minds do that kind of stuff." Jeremie said as he glared at Hacker.

"At least I'm smart enough to do it." Hacker said with a mischievous smirk.

"Why, you!" Jeremie lunged at the boy, only for him to move out of dodge.

"You're easier to read than an idiot!" Hacker said.

"Hey, what in the world?!" Zuho cried out as he looked at the TV.

"What's up?" Yoshi asked.

"There's a massive prison break taking place!" Zuho exclaimed.

On the other side of town, at the most heavily protect prisons, a loud explosion occurred. The policemen and prisoners were all on the floor.

"What the . . ." a guard exclaimed. The other guards followed his gaze to see that the entire wall of the front of the prison was blown off. Then another explosion occurred, causing the guards to become incapacitated. The prisoners were simply dazed. Then all of the doors swung open.

With roars of delight, the crooks all began running out of the prison. One in particular was extremely giddy with excitement.

"Yes! Finally! It's time for the new age of this universe to start. Do no worry, Master. I will completely my mission!" the disturbed man yelled at the sky. Then he took a police car and drove off.

The gang started at the half-destroyed prison. "That's not normal." Biggs said. "It must be Xana."

"You're right." Jeremie responded as he frowned at his laptop. "That's strange. It says there's not activated tower.

"Like obviously that thing's busted." Maddie said.

"Well we have to act." Rick said. "Me and the other super warriros will go on ahead and take down as many prisoners as we can. From the looks of it the city will be in chaos soon.

"Right. We'll head to the factory." Jeremie said. With that the Lyoko Warriors and the super powered warriors went their separate ways.

Rick and the super warriors reached the mass of prisoners that were causing mayhem. They immediately began attacking the prisoners. It should have been an easy task, but there was just too many.

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors had reached the bridge leading to the factory, and saw the tall smiling figure of Xana standing in front of the entrance of the factory.

"Hello, kids. What took you so long?" Xana smirked.

"Didn't you try attacking us like this already?!" Sonrick exclaimed.

Xana laughed. "This isn't an attack! I'm here in person. In fact, I brought a few friends." Several people appeared behind Xana. They seemed to minions with their matching uniforms that had the letters LC in red on their chest.

"Lucifer's Crusaders." Cam mumbled. "Come on, guys! We have no choice but to fight!"

The two groups charged forwards. The henchmen were formidable opponents. They attacked the group and were able to keep the kids at bay.

Xana was absolutely ruthless. He uppercutted Sonrick into the air and kicked Cam in the chest, sending him back a couple of feet back. Ulrich punched him in the abs and connected his fist with Xana's jaw. Xana countered with an electric blast.

The Minions had managed to get Biggs onto the ground, and went after Yumi and Yoshi. The two martial artists were holding their own until Yoshi was kicked hard in the skull. He feel over unconscious. The minions soon over powered Yumi and took her out as well.

The super warriors were surprisingly losing. These prisoners were evil geniuses. They went after the kids, Tyra, Ty, Tyler, and Tyrone. Anax was defeating as many as he could until one of the prisoners tackled him onto the ground. Then another prisoner smashed a baseball bat on his head.

No one noticed the crazed prisoner who drove to the outskirts of the city. He jumped out of the car, and ran to the center of the clear, open field.

He got on his knees and began patting the ground. He heard the hollow sound and pounded it. A squared piece of the ground sprang open from the blow. He opened it up wider and fell into the hole. He landed right in the middle of lab.

The lab was broken down and damp and dark. It smelt of smoke and burnt flesh. The hysterical man's disposition became an angry one. "Master was found out. He left." He moaned, sounding close to tears.

He walked over to a computer and pressed in a code. A picture of Antarctica appeared. He grabbed a coat that was on the floor and donned it. Then he pressed the ENTER key. A machine came to life as it began revving its engine. A zap of lightning struck the man and teleported to his needed destination.

There seemed to be no hope for the Lyoko gang. They had long past reached their limits and were close to death. The minions grabbed them and moved them in front of Xana who was covered by a black, vicious fire.

Xana glared at them. "Sorry, but I can't drag out our fight any longer. "I'll defeat you, and then it's off to Ze where he'll make you his prisoners."

"Rick, I don't think I have any more power." Anax said.

"None of us do." Kelly said. "We're always weaker here, than we are at the GLAA."

"Why's that?"

"We don't know. It's been that way since the Super Age ended." Rick stated. "We just have to give it all we've got."

The prisoner was running towards a tall cave. He ran in and was covered by a blue flight that illuminated the cave. He slowed down to a walk. His attitude became more excited. The cave contained a humungous machine that was glowing a brilliant blue. It was continuously roaring, putting out some kind of energy. There was a yellow sticky note next to the keypad. He took and read it.

Dear Tommy,

I hope prison was good to you. I'm sorry you hot arrested, but I told you it had to be done. I hope you've been eating well; you always got so wild when you weren't fed. I'm still alive, but as you've seen, I had to blow up the lab. They found me, but I'm in hiding again. I'm sorry to say it but I'm sure my brother's dead by now. I want you to continue my research for now. I'm off to the Refuge Islands of the Super Pacifists. Meet me there after you blow up the machine.

Your caring Master,

Alawishus

P.S. Zarzerbae asked about you. He's doing fine. Don't worry about him.

The prisoner Tommy smiled an innocent smile. "How nice." He said. He pressed a red button labeled. "Press here Tommy. Have a nice day!" Then he walked out of the cave. The machine made a high-pitched noise as if it were trying to protest Tommy's command. Then the machine exploded, destroying the entire cave. Tommy's mission was complete. But he knew very well that his job was far from over.

Rick stood up straight. "I feel stronger! What in the world happened?" Rick picked up two prisoners and threw them twice as far as he normally could.

"This is amazing!" Anax exclaimed. He shot a Fireball Jutsu that sent the jailbirds running. The prisoners were soon in the air.

"I've got them all guys. Wow." Ijiyo used is psychic powers to stop them all in their tracks.

The amazing part was what happened with the others. Xana shot out the blast of fire. Biggs stood in front of the blast. He decided to use himself as a shield. When the fire made impact, it hurt, but it did push him back like the thought it would.

"Biggs! What's happening?" Ulrich asked.

Biggs was stunned as he saw skins slowly turn into stone. "This . . . this can't be!" he whispered.

Biggs grew confident. He went for his steel covering. It flashed onto him. Then he morphed his arm into a hammer and slammed Xana onto the ground.

"Guys." Biggs said. "The superpowers are back."

Yay! I'm done! I'm sorry! It's been so long, but I was contemplating if I wanted to quit fan fiction. It was becoming stressful. But I just needed a vacation from it, but now I really want to get writing.

Luckily, I was told by a certain someone that they especially loved my story. So I want to dedicate this chapter and the next chapter to them. You know who you are! I'll try to do better about taking breaks though. Well anyways, there's what happened next.

The gang fights back Xana and his minions, and the prisoners are dealt with. A few loose ends are tied up, and it's time for the gang to the GLAA!

Chapter 42: They're Back! And More Super Than Ever!


	42. They're Back! And More Super Than Ever!

Hey everyone. I'll get this chapter started right now.

I don't own Code Lyoko, Zelda, Pokémon, or Naruto. So stop asking me!

Now here's the next chapter.

Chapter 42: They're Back! And More Super Than Ever!

The Lyoko warriors were stunned. Everyone was frozen with shock. X smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Take this, Xana! X-blast!" An x-shaped blast was shot out. Biggs jumped out of the way, and Xana was slammed onto the ground by the growing X of energy.

Maddie grabbed one of the minions and copied his powers. Then she picked him up with ease and threw him off of the bridge.

Even those who were normal started fighting. Ulrich, who still didn't have powers, uppercutted one of the henchmen and then kicked another minion in the chest.

Odd tackled a minion, and Sam came along kicked him in the head. A minion was about to grab her, but Odd sliding kick, and made the minion topple over. The tables had clearly turned.

"Is that all them?" Saiyushi asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Ijiyo." Ty said.

"No problem." Ijiyo smiled.

"I think we should head over to the factory." Anax said. "There's no telling what kind of trouble they're into." The others agreed and took off for the factory.

"Give up, Xana!" Hackwire said as he sent a kick to the man's abs. Xana stumbled backwards.

"I'm not losing!" Xana went for a punch to Hacker's face, but Hackwire's metallic tongue stretched out and wrapped around Xana's fist. It shocked the evil alien, but Xana tugged on it, making Hackwire fly right into Xana's foot. Xana blocked a punched from Biggs and countered with a blast of electricity. Ulrich jumped onto his back and latched on.

"Get off!" Xana roared.

"It's over! You minions are defeated!" Ulrich declared.

Xana saw what was left of the henchmen. He was clearly outnumbered. He grabbed Ulrich and threw the boy off of him. Xana gave the warriors a spiteful glare. Then lightning struck him and the minions, making them disappear.

"We just chased off Xana." Aelita said quietly.

"We. Are. AWESOME!" Odd exclaimed.

"I can't believe we got our powers back." X said as he looked at his hands which were still warm from the blasts.

"Hey, guys!" Rick yelled to them as he and the others approached. "What happened?"

"Why aren't you in the factory?" Saiyushi asked.

"There was no Xana attack." Ulrich answered.

"I don't think Xana had anything to do with the attack." Jeremie added.

"So he attacked you, buys?" Anax guessed. They nodded.

"So where'd he go?" Leon asked.

"We ran him off." X smirked. "We used our superpowers."

"WHAT?!" they all said.

"B-but how?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"We don't know why, but we just got them back." Biggs explained.

"Whatever happened might be the reason why we got a boost in our powers." Ty proposed.

"A boost?" Ulrich repeated.

"Yeah, we had our own surprise." Leon gave a victorious smile.

"Well let's go inside the factory. I've put a TV in the super computer so we can use it as a hangout/HQ."

The gang entered the factory and turned the TV channel to the news.

"This just in! All over the world, people have begun gaining superpowers! No one knows the cause of this strange phenomena, but it looks as if the world is heading into another Super Age." The reporter explained.

"So it's not just us." Hacker said.

"That's makes sense; now if we only knew why." Leon said.

"We'll tell Z about this when we go back." Zeke said.

"You all do know what this means, right?" Rick said in serious tone." It means that we have Xana and other super villains to deal with. It's going to be even harder to protect those who don't have any powers."

"Then something must be done." Ijiyo stated. "I have an idea, but I wanna run it by Z before I propose it."

"Oh, come on." Sonrick groaned. "Can't you just tell us?"

"Well let's just say that there might be a lot of changes happening over the month in July."

With that, the gang dispersed and went their separate ways.

Anax and Amy were walking in the woods together. "Um . . . hey, Anax, you wanna go see a movie?" the girl blushed.

"Sure." Anax answered. "But I gotta do something first. I'll meet you at the Kadic entrance. Okay?"

"Kay!" Amy sprinted off in blissful happiness."

"Hmm. What's taking that red-head so long?" a man with dirty blonde hair said.

"Hey, Chi!" a woman popped out from a tree."

"Yuro! Don't do that!"

"Oh, you're no fun." The woman said."Where's Skull and Roy?" the man asked.

"We're right here, Chishio.' The raven-haired man said with a blue-haired man right behind him.

"Now where's this boy you've telling us about?" the blue-haired asked.

"He'll be here, Roy."

"I'm right here." Anax said from behind.

"Oh, right on time." Chishio said as he gave a sigh of relief.

"You were worried." Yuro smirked.

"Shut it! Anyways, this is Yuro." Chishio said, gesturing to the woman. "The blue-haired man is Roy, and the raven-haired man is Skull—our leader."

"I see." Anax said.

"So, tell us, why does Ulrich mean so much to the Crusaders?" Skull asked.

"He has a special hidden power that they want to use."

"What kind of power?" Chishio asked.

"I'm not telling you." Anax said.

"Can we assume it's because you're their bodyguard and you don't want us coming after them?" Roy asked.

"That's one way of saying it."

"That's okay. As long as you tell me why Z is so close to him." Skull said.

Anax took a pause. "Z just can't deny what Ulrich wants. He knew s that Ulrich has a terrible power, and he's willing to help Ulrich understand it."

"This is getting more interesting. In case you're wondering, Ulrich's friend went up on the Bounty list. They're at number 10 now." Skull said.

"Who has the bounty?" Anax asked.

"Until we know what Ulrich's power is, we're not telling." Roy interjected. Anax took out a kunai and dashed towards the man.

"Anax!" Chishio yelled. Anax stopped before he attacked. "I promise you that if any of the come into danger, you can ask me for help. We're against Lucifer's Crusaders. We want them destroyed. We want their _blood_ on our hands and on the ground." Chishio gave the boy a deadly smile. The man had an apparent blood lust.

"Anax, for now, I see you as a comrade. So don't go misjudging us." Skull said. "Roy, return to the Neutralist Galaxy. Make sure you take care of business as normal. Yuro, I want you to remain at the Intergalacticalists territory. Chishio, you keep an eye on the bounty list and stay on standby for Anax. As for me, I have to prepare myself and make the journey."

"You're going to do it?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I've got no choice. It's our only chance of having any advantage against Lucifer's Crusaders. That's it. Let's go!" the super warriors went their separate ways.

"Hmm. So this Ulrich has special powers." The Gravedigger was spying on Anax's meeting through a creature's eyes.

"I bet I know what's so special about him too. He's probably a Forbidden Warrior." The Gravedigger thought aloud.

"I'll have to keep a closer eye on this group. It's almost time for me to make my first move."

On the next day, which was the day the gang would return to the GLAA, everyone woke up early and made their way to the outside of the factory.

"Okay, is everyone here?!" Ijiyo yelled.

"Will you just go already?!" Ann roared.

"Goodness." Ijiyo mumbled. "Okay, take your GLAA medallions and point them to the sun." he instructed the newbies.

They obeyed, and in doing so, a beam of light shined onto the spot in front of them. The ground turned into a black portal.

"Now jump. See you on the other side." Ijiyo smirked as eh fell into his portal with everyone else doing the same. They were finally going back to the GLAA.

Yeah, I know. Short chapter, but it's right to the point. You may have forgotten the group of characters that were mentioned. Chishio and his gang were in the chapter about the Forbidden Warriors. The Gravedigger was in the first Xana attack. I think it was called Bigger and Better Things. I'm too lazy to check.

Anyways, here's a vision from the future.

"Let me make this simple for you. I like Yumi. I will always like Yumi. There is nothing that you can do to stop me from liking Yumi. I want Yumi. I need Yumi. You come between me and Yumi, and I'll KILL YOU! . . . Got it?"

"Uhh . . . sure."

"Good!"

Lol, I'm pretty sure we know who that first person was. Or do you? There is a twist in the name.

So here's Ulrich with the preview of the chapter. How coincidental.

Ulrich: I have no idea what makes it coincidental, but I don't care either. Anyways, when we get to the GLAA, Z tells us our next plan of action, and our future selves get into the mix. Then we get visits from people from my past.

Chapter 43: The So-Called Help Committee.


	43. The SoCalled Help Committee

Hey, everyone! Hoping you're making the most of school! Enjoy all of your free time even it does go by fast.

Now here's Chapter 43: The So-Called Help Committee

"Yay! We're here! We made it!" Rachel screamed.

"Like clam down!" Maddie exclaimed. She was taken aback by the twin's instant behavior charge.

"Hurry! We must go and check in!" Zeke announced. They rushed in and joined the crowd of people that were checking in.

"When they had checked in, Lee came out of nowhere and tackled Ulrich. "Ulrich! I challenged you to a contest of strength!" Lee declared.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Ulrich exclaimed as he punched the over-eccentric boy off of him.

"Are you on drugs?" Biggs asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed something?" Lee said as he stood up and stuck a pose.

"Your bandages are off! Tsunade healed you!" Cam exclaimed. (Yeah, they're way behind on the anime, they'll . . . somewhat catch up).

"The waffles are stealing your eyes!" Sunni busted onto the scene. He jumped onto Odd's back and tackled him to the ground.

"What in the world." Dolslik commented.

"Sunni, calm down and get off of Odd." Lydia mumbled.

"Hey! Where's Naruto?" Yumi asked.

"He said something about ramen and took off."

"You are mine!" Nicky sprang onto Sunni and began strangling him. Kakashi was bringing up the rear.

"Nicky, it didn't hurt! I get kicked in the face all the time."

"BY WHO?!" Nicky roared, her eyes a fiery red.

"Uh, hum, by . . . my . . . self?" Kakashi was scared out of his mind. Nicky took a moment to process this information. "Oh! You must be doing some kind of weird training . . . yeah." The new pick-eyed girl cooed. Kakashi did a sweat drop.

"So what's been going on at the Code Lyoko Universe?"

"We got our superpowers back!" X answered.

"Wow, what happened?" Nicky asked.

"We don't know, but we're going to tell Z about it." Ty said.

"In fact, we should hurry up before we have to report to our Universe Leader." Ulrich said.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Ulrich?" Sonrick asked.

"Well every time we come back here, we have to meet with the one who's the leader of our Universe so they can tell us what's going on and give instructions or missions to do when we go back there." Ulrich explained.

"We got 15 minutes 'til then, so let's go and talk to Z." Rick said. The Lyoko Gang ran towards the elevators and went to the highest floor.

Upon entering Z's office, they saw Z, and the other adults in there, discussing something. They all seemed to have been expecting them because their dispositions didn't change at all.

"so, what exactly happened the last time you guys fought Xana?" Z asked.

"We got our powers back." Biggs answered.

"Thought so. Was there an activated tower?" Dexter asked.

"No, but Xana acted as if he didn't know what happened." Ulrich replied. "I think he knew something devastating took place, and they took advantage of the situation."

"That's a good possibility." Z said.

"But it takes a long time to transition between galaxies." Asuma pointed out. "Someone knew that he was coming, and planned the attack accordingly."

"How do you guys know that Xana came?" X asked.

"Before you all left for the Code Lyoko Universe, I asked Cam if I could borrow a camera to see how guys were doing throughout the month. Dexter said. "you see, I'm the leader of your universe.

"Okay" Rick said. "Back to this—why would someone attack a prison, and what does any of this have to with the rebirth of the Super Age?"

"We don't know." Leala answered. "But right before your powers revived, I noticed that there was disturbance in Antarctica."

"Now this is even weirder." Sonrick mumbled as massaged his forehead.

"That could have been anything." Z said. "The bottom line is we don't know what happened, and until we do, we need to focus on something that's a little more pressing. What happens to everyone doesn't have superpowers outside of Lyoko?"

Ijiyo stepped forward. "I have an idea about that."

"What is it?" Z asked.

"What if we took them to the Mountain of New Beginnings?"

"Z scratched his head, while Leala and Dexter grew stiff. Lucky and Amber both smiled, and Asuma studied Ijiyo and then looked at Ulrich.

"It's the only way, actually." Z stated.

"It's too big of a risk!" Dexter exclaimed. "It's dangerous just getting there! And we have no idea what powers they'll have."

"It could take months—even years to get them to a decent level." Leala added.

"But it is the only way." Lucky countered.

"They have the other superheroes to help them." Amber said.

"We _will _do it." Asuma said. "Ulrich can get all of his powers back."

"How?!" Ulrich said. He was leaning forward with a look of astonishment on his face.

Before Asuma could answer him, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" the door opened to reveal the future gang.

"Stop! It's not worth it!" F. Ulrich exclaimed. His outburst was responded by confused looks. "Something tells me, I'm thinking of the wrong moment in time."

"You are" F. Yumi said. "You guys, have to go the Mt. of New Beginnings."

"It's too risky." Dexter said.

"We'll take them there. And we know how to make their Lyoko powers come into power in the real world." F. Jeremie said.

"You can?" Z asked.

"Well some people have unhidden powers that will come to fruition once we get there, but other than that, yeah." F. Doug explained.

"It's the only way." Z repeated. "Let's do it."

"I can't believe it!" Sonrick exclaimed. "The first mission they assign us is A-Rank and could easily become S-Rank."

"Yep. They know that we're the real deal." Dolslik replied.

Sonrick snorted. "That ain't what I mean, I don't wanna die! It would be a tear jerker for the ladies."

"You're right, Sonrick." Ulrich said. "All of the girls would cry tears of joy, knowing that a buffoon like you is gone." Everyone laughed as Sonrick grumbled to himself.

"So where do we go now?" X asked.

"We have to meet with the other heroes from the Code Lyoko Universe." Ulrich answered.

"Where do we meet?"

"In the club room, It transforms into a Universe Room whenever we have to meet."

On their way to the "Universe Room," they stopped by a girl that looked like Yumi.

"Ulrich! My one true love!' she exclaimed as she ran and embraced him. Ulrich's eyes grew bigger as he stood there, stiff.

"H-Hey, Yumi."

"You're the Yumi clone!" Sonrick said.

"Yes, I am." Yuri nodded.

"Hello, Yuri." Yumi said.

Yuri's expression grew into one of complete awe. "You are Yumi Ishiyama! The girl who has brought me and my sisters into existence." Yuri bowed her head as she showed reverence to her. Yumi was taken aback.

"Uh, thanks."

"I must show you great respect. We both are in love with this mark of perfection," she looked longingly at Ulrich, "which makes us rivals. I will do everything I can to win his heart in order to show you the respect you deserve."

"How is that showing me respect?!" Yumi exclaimed. She _hated _completion when it came to Ulrich.

"You misunderstand! I will go about it in an honest way!" Yuri looked as if she had committed some great sin.

"Listen here!" Yumi stepped forward.

"Wait!" Ulrich shouted. "Yumi she doesn't mean to be cruel or anything—,"

"Don't pick her side!" Yumi yelled.

"Yumi, you're missing something!" Ulrich was beaming.

"What're you talking about?" the others were snickering.

"You didn't say anything about Yuri saying that you both love me." Yumi blushed.

"Well, I, uh . . ." the girl was at a loss for words.

"I don't get it." Yuri said.

"I'll explain it to you later." Ulrich said.

"I just didn't notice it." Yumi said, a little too late.

"That's okay. I know that we're just friends. "Ulrich said. Yumi winced. She was little hurt by his sword.

"YURI! There you are!" an old man with gray hair that could've been wilder than Einstein's ran up to the clone.

"Hello, Prof. Collonius." The clone said.

"I see you found Ulrich and his friends. I want to thank you for recruiting me Ulrich. I have finally joined the GLAA!" the gang made coughing noises. "Oh! Don't worry; I know that you are here. I am Prof. Alexander Collonius—expert on clones of all forms." After the gang greeted him, they continued to the Universe Room.

"I didn't know there were so many heroes from our neck of the woods!" Dolslik marveled at the vast crowd of heroes that were in the CL Universe room."

"Keep in mind that many of them were heroes that lost their powers when the first Super Age ended. Many of them probably returned when they got their powers back." Zeke pointed out.

"So where's Dexter?" Odd asked.

"He's up front." Ulrich said.

The super genius stood at the very front of the room. "Okay! It's time to get this meeting underway. I know that most of you have just returned so you all will go to the Info Dept. and get filled in on what's been happening. I haven't the slightest idea as to why your powers came back, but 'm personally investigating the matter. When we return to the CL Universe, our first priority is to keep order by suppressing as many villains as possible.

"Now, all of you new heroes and returning ones as well have to go through the registration process. This meeting is now over!"

"That was quick." Amy mumbled.

"Not much of a meeting." Hacker said.

"That's good. They can sometimes last for hours." Rick replied.

"Lyoko Warriors!" Dexter shouted. "I need to see you." The gang made their way over to their leader.

"What's up?" Saiyushi asked.

"We have some visitors who would like to . . . help you." Dexter said. He looked uncomfortable as he gave an awkward smile.

Scar, Raven, and Rocky appeared before them.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremie exclaimed as he pointed at Scar.

"It's rude to point." Scar growled.

"Easy, Jer. Remember, Scar's actually on our side." Cam said.

"Just for the time begin." Scar smirked.

"But, like why are any of them here?" Maddie asked.

"Well dang!" Rocky exclaimed. "Didn't know heroes were so prejudice."

"We're here to help." Raven said plainly.

"It's just that you've been gone for so long." Ulrich said.

"It's time for us to get involved." Raven said.

"We've been preparing for this very thing—the final battle. They'll be here soon."

"Well beggars cant' be choosers." Odd said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"It's out of your hands." Scar said. "We're helping you whether you want it or not. Let us help you or DIE!"

"If it's that serious, fine." Ulrich said.

"Can we eat now?!" Odd asked.

"Fine!" Ulrich said.

When they were eating, Rocky made an outburst. "Hey! It's Anax!"

The red head smirked at him. "What's up Rocky?"

"I've been snagging bounties."

"You must be a Titan, Rocky." Ann stated.

"Yeah, I met Anax when we were assigned as bodyguards for this political leader." Rocky explained.

"Hey, guys, we should go see if we're assigned for any other mission." Amy suggested.

"Okay, but I don't' think Odd will be happy." Sam said. Odd was attacking his fourth plate of food with no manners at all.

"It's worse than a horror movie." Cameron shuddered.

"I'll never be the same again." Sonrick said.

After reporting to the Mission Center, the gang was filled with a fiery motivation. They split into three groups. Dolslik, Sonrick, Yoshi, Yumi, Sam, Anax, and Cedric were going to the Naruto Universe. Odd, Jeremie, Doug, Ann, Burrick, Cameron, and Aelita were going to the Pokémon Universe. Ulrich, Cam, Amy, X, Zuho, Biggs, and Rachel were going to the Zelda Universe.

"What exactly do we have to do?" Cedric asked.

"They'll give you the briefing on your way there." Ulrich answered.

"Wow! Our first mission. I can't wait!" Ann exclaimed.

While the kids were filled with anticipation, Z was filled with curiosity.

He was alone in his office and opened the secret passageway. He made his way to the altar with it shining light.

He peered into it. "It's me." Z answered.

"Ah, so how did it go?" the inhuman voice spoke.

"They have powers now." Z said. "How did it come about?"

"I told you. There are others who want me back, but go about in a rather violent ways. They broke the prison apart and one of the prisoners was able to destroy that machine. Either way, your mission has been completed.

"Now, Ulrich is going to the Mountain of New Beginnings. What would happen if he touched it?"

"His superpowers would awaken. Slow though. Leave him alone for now. Focus on gathering the Forbidden Warriors. They're in their respective galaxies."

"Yes, master." Z said as he walked down the dark hallway.

Okay! That's it for now. On the next chapter, the gang goes on their missions, and they all find a horrible surprise.

Chapter 44: The Rather Formidable Evil Committee

See ya!


	44. The Rather Formidable Evil Committee

Jombo! That's hello! That's hola! That's konnichiwa! Mihao! Bonjour! I better stop now.

It is time for the first missions and there are many shocks for our heroes.

I don't own any of the stuff in this chapter. Not even myself. The other half of my mind owns that.

Chapter 44: The Rather Formidable Evil Committee

Dolslik, Sonrick, Yoshi, Yumi, Sam, Anax, Cedric, and Rocky went to the portal that led to the Naruto Universe. A chunin appeared in front of them out of a puff of smoke.

"I see everyone's here. You are going on a mission to investigate the disturbances that have been going on just outside of the Konoha village. We believe the Akatsuki is afoot and we'll need you guys as reinforcements. Naruto, Lydia, Kakashi, Nicky, Sunni, Sasuke, and Christina will be guides for you. You will split up into three groups and search the vicinity. Now are you guys ready?"

"We won't die on this mission, will we?" Sonrick asked.

Dolslik shook his head. "Idiot. We're heroes. We're always in a life and death situation."

"Seriously?" Sonrick asked, astounded. He was completely lost.

Yumi snorted as she turned to the now skeptical chunin. "You have to forgive him. He's stupid." She mumbled.

"Er, Sure." The chunin said. "Okay. Good luck!"

The eight kids stepped through the portal and entered into the wonderful land of ninjas—the Naruto Universe.

"Wow! We're in the land of Shinobi! I can't believe it! Sugoi!" (That means awesome) Yoshi exclaimed.

"Calm down Yoshi." Yumi said.

"Kunai knives make great hotdogs!" someone yelled from afar.

"What the heck?" Anax said.

Suddenly, Sunni burst through the forest. "It's the talking sneeze monsters!" the boy pointed at the gang.

"Where!" Oh no they'll sneeze on us all! Snot everywhere!" Sonrick screamed.

"Quiet!" Scar barked.

"Hey guys! Sorry about Sunni's outburst." Lydia appeared with Nicky and Kakashi behind her.

"Hey, peeps!" Dolslik chirped.

"so what do we have to do?" Rocky asked.

"First, let's go to the village." Nicky said.

"Hey, Nicky, why's Kakashi always following you?" Sam cooed.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Nicky took off before the girl could pester her.

"I'm not following Nicky." Kakashi protested.

"Your heart is." Cedric teased.

"Yeah, whatever." The masked ninja groaned.

"Okay, that's enough teasing. We're at the village now." Lydia said.

"Wow! This is Konohagakure!" Yoshi exclaimed as he took in the sight, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Hey, Lydia what took you so long?" Christina asked.

"Nicky got here five minutes ago.

"She must've been very embarrassed." Lydia thought out loud.

"Oh, someone mentioned her and Kakashi, huh?" Christina asked with a sly grin on her face.

"You know it."

"It's the Sherbet Man!" Sun chirped as Naruto ran towards them.

"Lydia! I thought I'd never see you again!" Naruto grabbed the girl into a squeeze.

"I was only gone for 15 minutes." Lydia said.

"Really?" It felt like a year."

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke said.

"Oh, and you can stand 15 minutes without Christina?" Naruto challenged.

Sasuke opened his mouth for rebuttal, but gave up. "Whatever."

"I love you too!" Christina squealed.

"So when do we start the mission?" Yumi asked.

"Soon, we've got plenty of time. Nicky has to tell grandma we're leaving and then we can go." Lydia informed them.

"Hey isn't that Gaara?" Cedric asked.

"It is!" Lydia answered. "Hey, what's up, Gaara?" she asked as the sullen Shinobi made his way over to them.

"I'm here about my order." The gloomy ninja answered.

Lydia's face lit up. "Oh! I know what you're talking about. In a puff of smoke, a case of hair care products appeared. "You want the Blood Luster Hair Products, right?" Gaara nodded.

"You sell hair products?" Yumi asked.

"My clan does. They actually help the chakra flow easier and increases chakra control. This Blood Luster makes red hair a deep red with much body as a gushing, bleeding vein."

"No wonder he wants it." Sonrick mumbled.

"Thanks. I will kill you all later."

"Bye! Love ya too!" Lydia waved.

"See ya next time!" Naruto yelled.

"I think he was serious." Dolslik said.

"No. Gaara's changed. He's just trying to be a tough guy." Christina said.

"Okay! Tsunade's given us the go. Now let's investigate!" Nicky said.

The gang began searching around the boarder. They began splitting up to patrol the boarder. When everyone was in place, Kakashi used the communicators to talk to them. "Is everyone in position?"

They all responded, "Yes."

"Okay, if anyone sees something, let us know." Kakashi replied.

It felt like hour since the group dispersed. Yoshi was getting bored. "This mission bites." He said over the communicator. That's when a bush nearby began rustle. "Hey, guys." He said over the communicator. "I think I got something." Yoshi threw a blast at the bush only to scare a squirrel out of it. "Never mind." Suddenly, the squirrel began to grow into a rabid beast. "What the . . ." Yoshi sated before the beast pounced which caused him to yell with fright.

"Yoshi! Yoshi what's going on?!" Nicky yelled. All she and the others heard was static.

"Everyone, go to Yoshi's position NOW!" she yelled.

Ulrich, Cam, Amy, X, Zuho, Biggs, Rachel, Shadow, and Yuri were all waiting for the mission briefing. "I wonder what needs done in the Zelda Universe." Cam said.

What are the chances we fight Ganondorf? X asked eagerly.

"Zero." Ulrich mumbled. X groaned.

A man dressed in Hyrulian armor entered the room. "Is everyone here?" he said in a loud voice.

"Yep." Cam answered.

"Right! You are going to accompany Link and explore an abandoned village. It was attacked during the evil Zant's reign of Twilight. You will be looking for any survivors and once the village has been inspected, you will determine if it should be rebuilt. Good luck!!" the man left without so much as a wave goodbye.

"Can we go now?" Amy asked.

"The only thing we do now is go through the portal." Shadow said.

"Yuri grabbed Ulrich's hand. "I'm scared Ulrich. Can you stay by my side when we go through?"

"But I'm already by your side." Ulrich said.

"Okay, lets' go!" Yuri yelled.

"Bu that's no—," Ulrich started before Yuri yanked on his arm, sending him through the portal after her.

Once everyone had passed through the barrier, Link arrived riding on his great horse, Epona.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he said with a grin.

"Nice universe." Biggs said. "Where are we exactly?"

"We're just outside of the abandoned village." Link answered. Link looked over the warriors that were accompanying him and smiled when he saw Shadow. "Hey, Twilight man." He said.

"How goes the land of light?" Shadow asked.

"Everything's fine of course. How's Midna?" Link asked.

"She's bossy as ever. But without her, I wouldn't have a place of refuge, so I tolerate her." Shadow replied.

"Are you from this universe?" Amy asked.

"I'm actually from Naruto's universe, but due to unfortunate circumstances, I've taken refuge in the Twilight Kingdom. Link was my guide."

"And Midna is the queen of the Twilight Kingdom" Amy concluded. "I remember her from the videogame."

"Now. Let's be on our way." Link said. Then he rode into the destroyed town.

The village was completely in ruins. All that was left were the remains of buildings. The ground was almost black, and the air smelled of smoke.

"What happened?" Zuho asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ganondorf happened." Link mumbled.

Rachel was walking around what would have been the town square when she tripped over a rock that was protruding out of the ground.

"Rachel." Ulrich moaned as he helped his sister up. "You should be more careful." Ulrich picked up the rock and examined it. Rachel was interest in it as well.

"Does this remind you of a triangle that's a part of the Triforce?" Rachel asked. Ulrich nodded.

"Link! Come here!"

"What's that in your hand?" Link asked. Ulrich handed it to him. Link studied it. A Triforce piece? Where'd you find this?" he asked.

Rachel pointed to the spot where she fell. Link put the piece back into the hole and made sure it wasn't sticking out. Then he went to two other places that had red triangles as well.

"This is definitely the Triforce symbol." Link said. "I wonder." He stood in the middle of the Triforce and pulled out his ocarina. He began playing a slow, melodic tune.

"That the Song of Time." Ulrich said aloud. Soon everyone had gathered around to see what was going on.

"Found something?" Cam asked.

"This place as a Triforce symbol on the ground. Ulrich said.

When Link had finished playing the song, the black triangle that was in the center of the red triangles became outlined by a red light. "Everyone! Get on the black triangle!" Everyone ran onto it, just as the triangle became enveloped by the red light and disappeared, taking everyone with it.

The warriors appeared in an entirely different place. In front of them was a tall, black castle.

"What is this place?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know." Link said. "It looks like what Hyrule Castle did in the Twilight World.

"I've heard of this place." Shadow said. "This isn't the Twilight World. This is Darkness Castle."

"What's taking so long? I wanna go now!"

"Shut up, Odd! You're not making this any better." An annoyed Ann said.

Odd, Ann, Doug, Aelita, Jeremie, Burrick, Cameron, and Raven were all waiting to go to the Pokémon Universe.

"Don't worry." Cameron said. "Cam told me that we have to be briefed and then we can go." As if on cue, an anonymous Pokémon officer entered the room.

"Okay, everyone, here's the deal. Lately people have been reporting cases of Pokémon going missing or being stolen. It is noted by people of the vicinity of those Pokémon being powerful fully evolved Pokémon or Pokémon with only one level of evolution. We want you guys to investigate Mineropolis and ask the Pokémon owners for any clues that might help us. Here's the list of people to visit. Any questions?"

Odd raised his hand. "Do you know Officer Jenny?" Ann knocked him out with one punch.

"Uh . . . Is that all?" the baffled trainer asked.

"Yes. We will be on our way now." Jeremie said.

Everyone went through the swirling vortex with the exception of Odd who was being carried by a rather reluctant Raven. "Why do I have to carry him?" Raven asked.

"Shut up and do as I say, Chicken Boy!" Ann yelled.

Everyone made it to Mineropolis. There were people, young and old, outside walking around with their Pokémon.

"So who's on the list?" Cameron asked Burrick.

"F-First is Y-Youngster B-Bartholam-mew." he stuttered. "He should be . . . outside . . . the Pokémon C-Center." When they finally reached the Pokémon Center, a boy with a blue baseball cap and shorts walked over to them.

"You guys must be the GLAA people." He said.

"We sure are." Aelita said.

"So what happened?" Raven asked.

"Well I was with my Beedril when a Pokémon trainer challenged us. I accepted, and I even won. Later, my Beedrill started freaking out. It flew off, so I ran after it. By the time I caught up, it was being captured by another trainer. I ran after them, but they were too fast."

"Do you think the trainer you fought earlier may have done it?" Jeremie asked.

"Maybe."

"Describe them."

"The trainer was a slim guy who was probably in his 20s. He wore a weird gray outfit. I think it was leotards. And he had a helmet on.

"That is weird." Aelita said as she pictured the man in her head.

"Okay. Thanks for your help. We will let you know if we find something." Doug said.

The next few interviews were pretty much the same, except it was a different trainer but with the same kind of outfit.

Eventually Odd regained consciousness and they had one more person to interview.

"So they're at the house over there?" Ann pointed to a small house.

"Yep." Burrick said. Ann knocked on the door. When it opened, Zare was on the other side.

"Hey guys, what're you all doing here?" he asked.

"We're investigating the stolen Pokémon cases." Aelita answered.

"Yeah, does a Marley live there?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, come in." Zare said.

Upon entering the house, the gang was met by a surprise. The house was filled with all kinds of Pokémon devices—models of Pokémon and Pokémon furniture. Even the walls were covered of posters of gym leaders and Pokémon regions.

Rui was inside, and so was one other person. This boy had goggles around his forehead and a bandana over his head. He was wearing a shirt with tiny Pokémon on it. This Marley guy was a true Pokémon fanatic.

"Uh, hello?" Doug said, still taking in the room.

"Hi, guys. I'm Marley!" the boy chirped.

"So, you must really love Pokémon." Jeremie said.

"They're the awesomest creatures in the world! I collect Pokémon, and every single one is magnificent in its own way."

"So tell us about your stolen Pokémon." Ann urged.

"Oh." Marley became depressed as he hung his head. "It's such a tragedy. A weird-looking photographer came, and said he wanted to take a look at my Pokémon. So I showed him the evolution set of Houndour and Houndoom. After he took pictures, he left. A while later, Houndoom started acting all while and took off. I followed him, but eventually I lost his trail. What I don't get is why Houndoom went nuts and not Houndour."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Aelita said.

"Wait!" Marley said. "There is one thing that I find strange. Before these disappearances, I saw people in the same suits moving to and from a lab."

"Is this lab in the desert?" Zare interrupted. He had look of urgency on his face.

"Yeah." Marley replied ignorantly. "Why?"

"I know who's behind this. The description of that guy—stealing Pokémon—a lab in the desert. This is Cipher's doing.

"Cipher?" Aelita asked.

"I know what he's talking about. You're from the Pokémon Coliseum game aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Cipher is an organization that turned Pokémon into the fighting machines. They were in league with Team Snag'em who was responsible for stealing Pokémon."

"How did they manage that?" Raven asked.

"With snag machines. I know where the lab is. Rui and I will take you there." Zare offered.

"That won't be necessary. Just tell us where to go." Jeremie said.

"NO, I have to go." Zare insisted. "These people will always be my enemies."

"Why is that?" Ann asked.

"Because." Zare said. "I used to be one of them."

The gang all exchanged nervous and worried glances. Odd was smiling. "He's right. They're his enemy. He knows how to deal with them better than anyone could. So let's bring him and Rui. They can help us." he urged. Zare gave him an appreciative smile.

"Okay then." Ann said, "I say he goes with us." the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now we need transportation." Zare said.

"Try Mike's Bike Shot. He owes you a favor, plus he has a new rental option." Rui suggested.

"Okay, then. Let's go. Rui and I will take the lead.

Once they acquired the bikes, and the gang set out for the desert. They didn't reach anything for a while until Raven spotted a white building up ahead.

"I can see it!" he announced.

"You can?!" Zare exclaimed. "Wow! You got good eyes."

"It's because I'm a harpy. We have the sight of a bird."

"Cool." When they finally got there, no one was outside of the lab. There was a gate substituting for rails. The front part was left for entry.

"So this is the lab." Aelita stated.

"It looks small." a disappointed Jeremie said.

"There are floors down below. It's actually pretty big." Zare explained. "Now let's go."

The gang entered the facility. There was high tech equipment everywhere. They ran into little confrontation except for a few Cipher members that Zare quickly and easily defeated. They reached the lowest level that was kept lit with dimmed light. It was easy to anticipate that they were reaching the climax of their venture.

"Rui, are you sure that no one had any Shadow Pokémon?" Zare asked.

"No, the Pokémon we've fought were all normal. I don't think they're into fighting-machine Pokémon. They must be planning even more evil." she replied.

"Hey guys. Come look at this." Cameron said to the others in a hushed tone. She was looking through a window of a secluded room. There were three people in there: a scientist; a man in a gray trench coat; and a tall, burly man. What was even more convenient was the fact that they could hear them clearly.

"Now let me show what my beautiful machine can do." the scientist said. He threw a Pokéball, and a Houndoom appeared.

"That's my Pokémon!" Marley whispered.

"With this machine, I can make a fully evolved Pokémon go even higher on the evolution ladder." The buff man grabbed the struggling Houndoom and placed him in a container that had a ray pointing downwards at it. The scientist began to build up power. It zapped Houndoom, it began to howl.

Marley lunged forwards, but Raven and Zare held him back. "Let go!" he said.

"NO! You can't' go in there! It's too dangerous." Zare said through gritted teeth.

"But Houndoom!"

"Look!" Rui exclaimed. Houndoom began glowing.

Marley ceased struggling and watched in awe. "I-It's evolving!" he gasped. Houndoom began growing in size. The curled horns grew longer and thicker. The main change was that the fur became long and matted.

"Houndark!" the newly evolved Pokémon growled.

"See! An entirely new evolution has been created!" the scientist exclaimed.

"You see, Bane, with this machine we will have an new breed of Pokémon on an entirely different level!" the man in the gray trench coat said.

"I see. So this is the plan. How dastardly cruel of you." Bane, the burly man said.

Houndark sniffed the air. It faced the door that the others were on the side. It began building up power and shot a flamethrower that blasted the door away.

"What the—?!" Bane exclaimed. Houndark leaped through the opening and tackled Marley. He gave his trainer a friendly lick.

"Houndark! I'm so glad I found you!" Marley cried.

"What are you brats doing here?! Get away from my creation!" yelled the scientist.

"This is not a creation!" Marley yelled. "This is my Pokémon! Houndark, us flamethrower!" Houndark shot a blast of flame towards the scientist.

"Hydro Pump!" yelled Bane. A Pokémon that had never been seen before shot out a blast of water. It quickly extinguished the flames.

"Houndark, use Crunch!" Houndark leaped forward, his razor sharp teeth ready for impact.

"Neoseon! Extreme Speed!" the Pokémon became nothing but a blur. In a split second, Houndark yelped and fell to the ground. Neoseon was clearly on a different level. It was a tan color with white paws and the tip of the tail and the mouth were also white. It actually resembled an Evee. The unique feature was the eight small diamonds on the its body. There one on each paw, one its forehead, on its back, and on each ear. They were all different colors: brown, black, lavender, red, yellow, light blue, dark blue, and green.

"Go, Espeon!" Zare announced. "Use Psychic." Neoseon was pushed back by the invisible attack.

"Neoseon, use your bite." Bane commanded. The said Pokémon darted forwards and bit Espeon. The lavender Pokémon howled in pain."

"Espeon!" Zare cried. "He's too powerful." he croaked.

Raven shot out wave of feathers from his wings that rained on the trio like sharp needles."

"Protect!" Bane yelled to Neoseon. A shield covered them from the attacking.

"C'mon let's get outta here!" Raven said. The gang made a run for it, and managed to escape the lab."

"Meanwhile, the gang in Naruto's Universe had caught up to Yoshi who had been attacked by, vicious, mutated squirrel. It was abnormally large with sharp claws and teeth.

When they found him, he was sprawled on the ground with a bite mark on his head that was leaking blood. Besides the squirrel, there were five Shinobi standing over him. they were all wearing trench coats they were a different color, except a man and woman that had a striking resemblance with each other.

"Yoshi! Are you alight?" Naruto exclaimed. "Who are you guys?!"

The tallest of the Shinobi smirked at them."We are simply here to introduce ourselves. We were in the neighborhood, so we through that we should make our presence known to you."

"Cut the crap and just tell us who you are !" Scar demanded.

The man gave a peculiar look, as if he saw him before. Scar took a step back as if hide himself. "My name is Nagarai." he said slowly still examining Scar. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Why are here?" Rocky interjected. "If you're here to make trouble, then leave."

"There's no point beating around the bust." a brunette man said. "We call ourselves the Kanohakage.

"You mean like the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no, we're nothing like them." the brunette said. "We don't care for leadership like you, Naruto."

"How do you know my?!"

"I'll never forget your name." the man growled.

"Hey. I know you two." Kakashi mumbled pointing to the man and woman that were twins.

"Oh, Kakashi!" the woman swooned. "I knew you wouldn't forget me!"

"What's going on here?!" Nicky asked. Her eyes were slowly turning red.

"They're former leaf Shinobi. All of them. I don't' know much about that Nagarai fellow, or him." Kakashi pointed the shortest of the five. He was a bushy silver-haired man with light blue eyes. "The two twins are Karine and Kayuga."

"Who are you?" Karine sneered at Nicky and gave here a disgusting look.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

"The brunette's Hiroshima Tokugawa." Kakashi was completely oblivious to the fighting that was going on.

"Oh, so you know me."

"I've heard of you."

"What's up with your eyes? They're so weird!" Karine said.

"How about I make _you _look weird?!" Nicky threatened.

"So who's the other guy?" Kakashi asked.

The blue-eyed spoke up. "My name is Ruken."

"Give me a break, this girl is clearly trash." Karine said to Kayuga.

"That's is!" Nicky had snapped. She began forming hand signs. But before she could finish, Kayuga uppercutted her into the air. This gave Lydia all the reason to attack. Her hair went for the male twin. Karine grabbed her hair and swung the girl into a tree. Naruto sprung forth, but Hiroshima grabbed him by the head and pointed a kunai at his neck.

"Enough!" he shouted. Lydia and Nicky stood up.

"We came to make one thing clear. When we make our move, Konoha will fall." Hiroshima stated.

"Your move?" Kakashi repeated.

"All we need is our secret weapon. We'll have it soon. It just needs to find tuning. Then you leaf ninja will pay for you stupidity and recklessness." Hiroshima threw Naruto to the ground and kicked Yoshi towards the heroes." I'll see you again, Naruto." As quickly as they appeared, the Kanohakage quickly vanished.

Link and the others stood in front of the luminous Dark Castle. "So tell us about this place, Shadow."

"Dark Castle is said to be the place where an evil sorcerer lived. It was he that gave people like Zant and Ganondorf their power. He eventually died, but his evil power enveloped this castle, making it a place where evil will reign for all eternity." Shadow explained.

"Wow." X mumbled.

"Well then," Link said, "let's go in." The castle was huge and ancient. It gave off a deadly aura. Eventually, the gang managed to reach the highest floor which was different any other room in the castle. In front of them was a giant fireplace, and over it was the Triforce symbol with black triangles.

"This place look especially dark." Amy commented.

"does anyone hear music?" Ulrich asked. The faint sounds of an organ could be heard in the distance.

"Where's it coming from?" Zuho whispered. The organ abruptly stopped, and it instantly turned pitch black in the room.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Yuri said.

The floor began to shake. Suddenly, the fireplace lit up, and the fire blazed a bloody red. Then the Triforce began glowing red as if it were being heated by the fire. That was the not the case. The Triforce was emitting the red light, and eventually shot their rays at the floor. Then three objects began to form. When they became more pronounced, one was actually am ask, and the other two the resurrected bodies of Ganondorf and Zant. The mask was heart-shaped and mostly a purple color with a spiky boarder. The most notable feature was piercing, big eyes. This was none other than the evil Majora's Mask.

Ganondorf let out loud a cackle. "Who would have thought that you would give us life once again."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Dark Castle has become a burial place for evil entities." Zant said. "By playing the song of Time, you have brought life not only to us, but to an entire army of POWERFUL malevolent warriors."

"So, what?" I've killed you plenty of times. I can defeat you all if I have to!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, but there is one person that you have never faced." Ganondorf looked at him smugly.

"Who?" Link's face was a mixture of fear, curiosity, and confusion.

"Let's show him." Majora's Mask spoke.

The three villains turned towards the Triforce and shot a blast of energy into the middle triangle which was now turning black.

"Everyone, be on your guard." Link warned. Then the black triangle shot a beam of black light right in front of Link. Suddenly two black tentacle-like objects wrapped around Link's ankles. Then two wrapped around his wrists. They lurched forward, pulling Link into the back portal.

Ulrich and Biggs grabbed Link's arms and tried to pull him away from the portal, but the tentacles were much stronger Link was pulled into the portal. Link was floating amongst the darkness. He felt it covering every inch of his body. It felt as if it was absorbing his energy. It felt weaker as he pointlessly struggled to free himself from the dark mass. The next thing he knew, he was being shot out of the portal. Ulrich and Biggs helped him up.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Link groaned. He glared at the portal that was now closing up, leaving the black mass that swallowed Link. It was slowly transforming into a human. When the transformation was complete, the person had their back to the gang and was in kneeling position. They turned around to face the group.

What they saw was truly shocking. Ganondorf and other two laughed at the stunned faces of the gang. The they bellowed, "All hail the powerful Twilight Link!"

He was a spitting image of the real Link except for the fact that his skin was gray, and his clothes were black. His hair was a dark brown, and the eyes were demonically red. He smirked at them, and looked as formidable as Link did. There was sinister aura to him. Link could practically smell his bloodlust.

"What did you do to me?" Link asked.

"That Triforce is evil symbol of all Hyrulian evil that ever existed. It took you to the realms of evil and took your entire identity and made an evil Link. A Link that can do anything you can." Zant explained.

"We'll just see about that!" Link dashed forward with the Master Sword in hand. Twilight Link produced a blade that looked nothing like a Master Sword and easily deflected the blow. Link stumbled backwards, which allowed Twilight Link ample to execute a vertical cut. Link flew back as he blood spewed out. Twilight Link gave a murderous laugh.

"Now you will all die." He said. Before anyone could react Shadow covered the entire gang in a dark veil.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"We're in the Shadow World. Shadow answered. "Sit tight."

Twilight was coming towards them when they were all swallowed by a black hole. He looked around, but he couldn't find any sign of them. Then he notice that their shadows remained. "Invisibility?" he guessed swiped his sword across the area where they should have been, but he only felt air.

"What's going on?!" Ganondorf yelled angrily.

One of the Shadows stretched out their hands, and the shadows swirled into a vortex and disappeared. The gang had escaped.

The entire gang was in a sullen mood. None of the mission went right. They were all met by powerful foes. Foes that easily defeated them.

Everyone was in Ulrich, Cam, and Link's mansion. They were all in the den. Link walked in slowly. He was still feeling the effects of Twilight Link's attack.

"Link, are you okay?" Aelita asked.

"I'm okay." Link mumbled. "Nothing serious."

"Naruto, you seem shook up." Lydia asked. She was very worried. Naruto was hardly ever quiet for this long.

"That Hiroshima guy," Naruto started, "when he grabbed me, he was holding me very tight. It was as if he hated me. He even knew my name." Lydia gave him a comforting hug.

"This totally sucks." Odd said. "I thought this would be fun, but we were all defeated." Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"We must not give up." Sunni whispered. Everyone turned slowly to look at him. Wait! did Sunni just say something that actually made sense?! "We can't let this get us down. We will . . . DEFEAT THE STRAWBERRIES!!" he bellowed. Everyone laughed.

"You're right, Sunni! Let's teach those strawberries whose boss!" Ann bellowed.

"Yeah, down with strawberries!" everyone yelled in a battle cry.

"Sunni is right, though." hacker said. "We really can't give up. Let's give this our best shot."

"Right!" Jeremie said. The two smiled at each other. "You're an okay guy. I 'd rather have you as an ally."

"Aww, how sweet." Rachel cooed.

"Now, when can we eat?" Odd asked excitedly. Everyone laughed at odd's appetite.

"Soon, my friend." Ulrich said.

"How about we get some strawberries and rip them apart?!" Zuho suggest."

Everyone replied with, "YEAH!"

Well that's it. Cut little ending, huh?

I know it's been a while. And I'm sorry, but I do have a life. I actually started missing this story, so I had to keep writing. Especially with so many people favoriting it. So here's what happens next.

Ulrich reveals that last part of his past, which actually deals a lot with meeting Naruto and the others, and meeting Yoshi.

Now here's a vision from the future.

So, you came anyways, huh?

I came just to make sure you wouldn't get my granddaughter killed."

I told you she was safe! Gosh. You never trust me, you old fart.

I knew I could trust you. But you try trusting a psychopathic demon child! It's harder than you think.

Face the facts. You came because you were worried about me.

That's not true! I can't stand you. I never did.

You love me, old man! I can tell. I'm like a grandson to you. It's kinda funny. If I marry your granddaughter, I really could be.

Wow, that was interesting. Well, see you in the next chapter.

Chapter 45: An Insider's View on the Naruto Crew!

Review!


	45. An Insider's View on the Naruto Crew

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter may seem rushed, but that's because I really want to get to the next chapter. So here we go!

Chapter 45: An Insider's View on the Naruto Crew

"Ya know we've come a long way." Dolslik said to everyone when they were in Ulrich, Cam, Link, and Lee's mansion.

"You think so?" Zuho replied.

"Well yeah, think about everything that's happened."

"It all started with my downfall." Ulrich frowned.

"Then we came to your rescue!" Sonrick said as he gave Ulrich a slap on his back.

"After that, we met the future gang." Sam said.

"Then Xana came back which led to us going to the GLAA." Jeremie said with a glare on his face.

"Calm down, Jeremie." Aelita said as she rested her head on his shoulder, making him blush.

"Then there was Guy and the Initiation." Cedric said.

"That was awesome!" Odd exclaimed.

"I didn't know you'd be so unstoppable!" Yumi sad to Ulrich which made him swell with pride.

"Then we like got roommates." Maddie said as looked at her new of, Sam.

"Then we learned about GLAA, the world, and how to live here." Amy said.

"Then there was Ulrich's past." Cam said with a sly grin.

"Interesting stuff." Yoshi commented.

"Especially that kiss with Yumi." Sonrick added.

"Shut up." Ulrich replied.

"Oh! You forgot about Lucifer's Crusaders." Aelita said.

"Oh yeah!" Biggs said. "There was the Cursed One and the Forbidden Warriors too."

"Then we got used to being Lyoko fighters!" Ann roared in excitement.

"And now we've been confronted with powerful enemies." Kelly concluded.

"Wow Naruto'sramengirl sure has written a lot." Sonrick said.

"You mean Lydia." Jeremie said.

"For the last time, Jer, Lydia is not the writer!" Ulrich said.

"Then where is she?" Jeremie asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that said, "I got you no!"

"I'm right here, silly!" Lydia said as she popped up right behind Jeremie. He got a fright out of this world. The rest of the Shinobi entered along with Link, Zare, Rui, and Marley.

"Ulrich, I challenge you to a Ramen eating contest!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay!" Ulrich said fervently.

"Fine. Today at dinner time."

"Usual place?"

"Right."

"I was wondering when you'd have one." Link said.

"They do this often?" Odd asked.

"Like every month." Lee replied.

"They've been having these contests ever since they met." Link said.

"How did you meet Naruto?" Sonrick asked.

"Come to think of it, you never showed us the last part of your past." Dolslik added.

"Well then how about I show it to you now." Ulrich said. Everyone gathered into the entertainment room, and the adults came once they were notified.

(Okay, to refresh your memories, everything he says as narrator is in italics. Anything that's shown on the video is normal of course)

_With everything that had happened, I seriously thought that anyone that was around me would end up seriously hurt or even dead. I decided that the best thing I could do was to isolate myself from everyone. My dad seemed to be two steps ahead of me._

"Ulrich! Come here for a second." Ulrich's father said. Ulrich ran into his father's study. "Ulrich, I've got an idea that I think you might like."

"What is it?" Ulrich asked. His curiosity had peaked.

"I think you should go to school abroad."

"What for?"

"For a better education of course, but I think it'll be a good experience for you."

Ulrich smiled. "Well, I was thinking the same thing!"

"Well that's great." Mr. Stern smiled. "I know the perfect place."

_And then I ended up in Kadic. I didn't know what to do. Let me tell you what I thought about the others when I first met them. I met Jeremie first. I . . . just thought he was a nerd._

The others laughed. "Thanks a lot, Ulrich." Jeremie muttered.

"Sorry?" Ulrich offered his apologies.

"What about me?" Odd said.

"I thought you were a freak."

"Oh, what do you know?" Odd frowned.

_Then I met Yumi. Well I thought you were frustrating—remember! I wanted to be a loner, but you're such a great person. Then there was Aelita. It thought you were a bit weird, but it was okay. I thought it was a good kind of weird._

"Oh, I get it." Sonrick exclaimed. "You only liked the girls!"

"That's only coincidence." Ulrich said.

"Sure." Sonrick said facetiously.

Pointing a finger at him, Ulrich growled, "Don't make me hurt you."

_Overall, Kadic was alright. Of course I'd come to love it because of Lyoko and of course because of you guys. But while I was going to Kadic, I spent my summers going to different places. After sixth grade, I spent the summer in Japan. Mom said it would be a nice change of pace. The school year had been cruel to my father. When I got back, I was told that Dad's best friend died due to some "bad loans." That's what made him stress education so much. He figured that if he got a better education, he wouldn't need to borrow money from others. Then my uncle and aunt were killed during a bank heist. They had a baby daughter that we were left take care of. Dad went from great to completely rotten. He still hasn't gotten over them._

_In Japan, I was able to explore a bit. My wondering led me into Yoshi._

Ulrich and Cam were in a buffet restaurant. They were enjoying the food when someone shouted, "I don't care who you are. I'm the master of buffet food. I can eat more thatn anybody!' This greatly piqued Ulrich's interest. After all, he could eat more than anyone when it came to asian food.

"Ulrich please don't make a scene." Cam pleaded.

"Oh don't worry. I just have to enforce the truth." Ulrich stood up and took his chopsticks. A long-haired boy was eating everything in sight. When he went to grab a such with his chopsticks, Ulrich intervened and grabbed it. Yoshi looked up.

"Excuse me. Do you have a problem."

"I heard that you think you can eat more than anyone."

"I can." Yoshi said as he smirked at Ulrich.

"I say I can."

"Sit down then. We'll see who can." The two boys ate and ate. The waiters and waitresses couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hey! Hurry up with the food!" Yoshi yelled.

"Uh, we're out." the waiter replied.

"Really?" Ulrich asked.

"You ate everything. The chefs are actually relieved." Ulrich and Yoshi looked at one another. Then they burst into fits of laughter.

"I never knew someone could eat as much as me." Yoshi said.

"Same here." Ulrich said.

"Well I'm gonna watch anime to my eyes pop out. At least no one can beat me in that.

"Really now! I bet I can watch more anime than you in one sitting." Ulrich boasted.

"Come on then. We'll see who can." It was the start of a beautiful rivalry and friendship.

_Yoshi and I had fun challenging each other. sometimes it would get out of hand. But of course there were more people to meet. And seeing as I was apart of the Recruit Force at the GLAA, I would have to recruit the Hyperactive Number 1 Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!_

"Cool I get to recruit him?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Yes." Z said, "But take it seriously. We've come to him before. He won't come through."

"I have an idea." Ulrich said.

Ulrich and Cam eagerly went through the portal and traveled to the Naruto Universe.

"So what are you going to do?" Cam asked.

"Simple. I'm going to fight him."

"Figures you'd do that." Cam mumbled.

"Okay, he should be around here. This is where he normally trains." Ulrich stated. Soon, Ulrich and Cam could here the sounds of what could only be training. Soon, a young Naruto stood before them. He was throwing shuriken at a straw dummy. When Naruto threw a shuriken at the straw dummy, Ulrich ran in front of it and blocked it with his sword.

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto exclaimed. He examined the two boys that stood in front of him. Then he noticed that they had GLAA emblems on their shirts. "Oh, not this again. It old you guys that I don't need your help."

"Oh, come on!" Ulrich said. "You don't know what you're missing. The GLAA can hone your skills."

"I don't' care! I'm strong already. You guys will just slow me down."

"Then let's fight. If you're so good, then you should be able to fight me."

"Fine. I'll mop the floor with ya!" Naruto said. the Shinobi charged forward. He threw a punch that Ulrich easily dodged. Naruto followed it up with a kick, but Ulrich grabbed his leg and swung him to the ground.

"Wow, you're weak!" Ulrich smirked mockingly.

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto said as he stood up. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon there were a hundred Narutos. "Let's see how you handle this!"

"Triplicate!" Now there were three Ulrichs.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto laughed. "I'm going to win for sure."

"Don't underestimate. The Narutos charged towards the Ulrichs. Every single one was easily defeated. Then the real Ulrich caught Naruto by his neck and slammed him ton the ground. "I win."

"Come on! Let's have a rematch!" Naruto yelled.

"Nope. I don't think the GLAA wants you. You're a waste of time. Let's go Cam."

"Hey! Wait! I'm good enough for your team! I'll show you. Just give me another chance."

"There wouldn't e another chance in the fight between good and evil. Get stronger and I'll give your rematch." Ulrich said. Naruto was actually speechless. He stood there in thought.

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Right. I'll join your GLAA then. I'll become so strong, I'll be able to defeat you and your GLAA!" Naruto declared.

"Then it's settled." Ulrich stretched out his hand for a shake. "Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to the GLAA."

_Naruto was constantly hanging around me. He would challenge me to fight after fight. Soon, he was dragging his friends to the GLAA. We eventually became the best of friends. Out of all the friend he brought over, Lee was the most interesting._

"Alright, Naruto! Where's this Ulrich guy? I'll show you that he's nothing but a pushover!" Lee came stomping into the GLAA.

A random brunette walked by. "Are you Ulrich?" Lee yelled.

"What?" the boy said.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

"Wait! I'm just a delivery—"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee chased the poor boy around the entire GLAA.

Ulrich walked next to Naruto and watched the mayhem with him. "So that's Lee, huh?" Ulrich guessed.

"Yep." Naruto said.

"He's an idiot."

"Yep."

"I'm sure we'll get along great."

"Yep."

"Please! I'm innocent!" the boy claimed.

"your endurance is commendable, but I will defeat you!" Lee declared as the boy screamed.

"Want some ramen?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep."

"We should tell Z about his before that kid gets hurt."

"Yep."

_Naruto and the others were adjusting well. I'm just glad Lee stopped beating up random people. It seemed that Naruto was done amazing people. In fact, I think it was time for him to be amazed. If you know what I mean._

Naruto and Ulrich were sitting down on the stools at Ichiraku Ramen. "Finally! I've been waiting for this all day!" Naruto said.

"Me too. It would've taken longer if I didn't ask Lydia to join me. She's supposed to be giving me my new training schedule.

"Oh yeah, she's in charge of training schedules. I've heard of her. She gave me this insanely hard schedule. She must be some cruel drill sergeant."

"I don't' know about that. She's pretty cool once you get to know her. They continued to eat when said girl appeared and at on the other side of Ulrich, meaning Ulrich was between the two.

"Hey, Ulrich! thanks for meeting me." She said as she pulled out Ulrich's schedule. "I'm sure you'll approve."

"Hey, this is pretty easy." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, It thought I could thank you for treating me to ramen." Lydia said.

"You're Welcome. I forgot to mention earlier that I'm with a friend."

"Oh, really? Are they here now? I have to know first, is this person a fan of ramen."

"A fan of ramen? I'm the No. 1 Ramen Expert." Naruto declared.

"Then you must agree that Miso Ramen is the best."

"Now you're talking." Naruto beamed." Do you know the worst thing about ramen is?"

"If had to guess would it be the three minutes you have to wait for it to cook?"

"Hey! You're my kind of firend!" Naruto turned to look at Lydia for the first time. He froze as she looke at him straight in the yes.

"I know you! You're Naruto Uzumaki!" Lydia exclaimed.

"You actually know me?" Naruto said. He turned away and blushed.

"Of course I know you! "You're the next Hokage after all."

"You really think I can do it?" Naruto looked at her hopefully.

"Believe it!" Lydia laughed at her joke, while Naruto turned redder. "That's why I gave you such a hard schedule. I wanted to help you reach the top."

"Thanks! That means a lot to me." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head

Well I gotta go. Nice meeting you." Lydia said as she stood up.

"But you just got here!" Naruto whined.

"That's okay. We can hang out sometime. Right, Ul—,"

It was then that they finally noticed that Ulrich had left. "That jerk! He was supposed to pay for my ramen. I told him I was broke but I could pay him back!" Lydia frowned.

"That's okay! I'll pay for you."

"Really? That's so nice of you." Lydia said.

"You're Welcome." Naruto said as he smiled a big, goofy smile.

"I'll pay you back later."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! You don't have to do that! Really! It's my treat." Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto. You're a better guy than most people give you credit for. I really gotta go. See ya!" Lydia said as she gave him a wave goodbye.

"Yeah! Bye!" Naruto stood there as Lydia disappeared into the crowd. He stood there." he stared off into space. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute! I'm broke too!"

"Aww, how sweet!" Sonrick cooed.

"I've never seen Naruto like this before." Kakashi said.

"Naruto and Lydia: the best couple ever—beside Sasuke and me." Christina said.

_Christina's getting ahead of me. I was training with Sasuke when a certain someone would come along._

Ulrich and Sasuke were in an intense fight when Naruto showed with Lydia and her raven-haired friend.

"Is that Sasuke fighting Ulrich?" Christina asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Go, Sasuke!" she cheered. Upon hearing his name called, Sasuke turned to see the love of his life. He completely lost focus of the battle, giving Ulrich plenty of time to punch him to the ground. Sasuke jumped up as if nothing happened.

"Ulrich! Can't you see that the others are here" the calm ninja said.

"Oh, sorry." Ulrich said.

"Hey guys! Ready for ramen!" Naruto said, his mouth drooling.

"Yeah, who's your friend?" Sasuke asked almost immediately.

"I'm Christina."

"I'm Sasuke." the Shinobi said as he put on his dazzling smile. The others sweat dropped.

"She's a friend of mine." Lydia said.

"Are you a Shinobi too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I'm too fun-loving to be a good one." Christina said. "I have a wondering mind."

"Nonsense. I bet you're great. if you need help, you can always ask me."

"So how 'bout that ramen?" Naruto said again.

"Thanks. I'm sure the great Sasuke could definitely help me out."

"Of course! I'm sure you don't' need it, but if you need me on a mission, I'll be there."

"Okay, I'm getting love sickness." Ulrich said.

"Let's leave these two alone before Sasuke's ego pushes us out of the room." Lydia suggested.

"Finally! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Sixth Grade turned out much better than I thought it would. After finding out about code Lyoko, Prof. Collonius decided to create clones of us. But his favorite person to clone was Yumi because he loved to see how I could react to them. To this day, I still don't know where he gets all of his DNA from._

"So who's this Collonius guys?" Naruto asked Ulrich as they along with Cam, Lee, Link, and Sasuke headed to the isolated lab of the Cloning King himself.

"He's not a Shinobi, if that's what you're thinking?" Ulrich stated.

"Oh." Naruto mumbled as he slumped over.

"He's a scientist that masters at the art of clones. He can even make robot clones."

"So why is Z sending us over there?" Lee asked.

"The professor causes a lot of chaos." Link said. "He's not evil, but his clones tend to wreak the city sometimes. Z sends a team to occupy the clones so they won't cause so much havoc."

"It also serves as good training. There he is now." Ulrich said. The scientist was outside of the lab waiting for them. They were still quite a ways from him, however.

When he spotted them, he shouted, "Hey, Ulrich and Link! I see you've brought some friends with you!"

"Yeah!" Ulrich replied. "They're from the Naruto Universe."

"Well let's get started. I have a new clone and I know she's just dying to see you. You can't defeat her, Ulrich."

"We'll see."

The professor went inside and a girl took his place.

"Wow." Link said. "I think he's got you, Ulrich."

"That's Yumi's clone isn't it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Ulrich confirmed. "His first Yumi clone. I think this is a challenge specifically for me." Ulrich said.

Ulrich began making his way over when the clone gave a girly shrike, causing him to freeze in his steps. "Ulrich, my love! I've been waiting for you!"

"What?"

The clone ran and tackled Ulrich to the ground. "Shh. don't speak. Let us communicate with our lips."

"Guys! HELP!" Ulrich screamed as he tried to keep the girl at bay.

"But how can we?" Lee said. "She's using her youth to fulfill her desires."

"Yeah, what he said." Sasuke said.

"Fine then!" Ulrich decided to use his Sexy Voice Technique. "_Stop_."

The clone froze. Ulrich removed himself from her loving grip. "Guys! Let's get outta here!" Ulrich said.

"Wait!" the clone cried. "Please!" She seemed hurt.

Being the nice guy he was, Ulrich stopped. "What?" he groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm programmed to love you because you love Yumi, and she might love you. Do you know how it feels to live your life by how someone else lives theirs? It's horrible. All I really want is to be my own person. That's why all of the clones act out. We're not really individuals."

"Okay." Ulrich said. He sighed as he looked at her with a sympathetic look. "I think I can help you."

"How?"

"What if I gave you your name?"

"The clone beamed at him. "Really? Okay! Let's do it!"

"Alright. How about Yuri?" Ulrich smirked.

"Yuri. Yuri. It has a nice ring to it." Yuri smiled.

"Why Yuri?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"That's what Ulrich mistakenly called Yumi when they met for the second time." Cam explained.

Yuri clutched her chest. "What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"All of a sudden I have this warm feeling inside me. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. What is this feeling?"

"It's called the youthful feeling of love!" Lee exclaimed.

"You're right!" Yuri said. Then she hugged Ulrich. "I really do love you! Now! Let's kiss."

"Way to go, Lee!" Ulrich cried. The others just laughed.

"Well if you want to find out what else happened, then just watch Code Lyoko episodes. They come on TV here in the GLAA."

"That's a pitiful ending, Ulrich." Z commented.

"Well that's it. I can't' help it." Ulrich said.

"Now that we're done with your past. Let's focus on your present." Z said.

"Let's see." Asuma said as he looked up. "Superpowers have been restored to the Lyoko Universe, but with the way things are going, a good bit of you are powerless in the real world. Namely, the original Lyoko Warriors."

"It's better if you guys get superpowers." Leala said.

"So you're going to take us to the Mountain of New Beginnings?" Aelita asked.

"Yes." Leala said. "You'll gain new powers and it'll also cause your Lyoko powers to be available in the real world."

"So we're all going?" Hacker guessed.

"Yep." Lucky said. "However, that's not the case for Ulrich. It's because your essence chamber is out of whack due outside annoyances, like that Ze kid causing your powers to be locked down."

"So what are we going to do?" Ulrich asked.

"That's where the future gang comes in." Z said as he motioned for the future gang to enter the room.

"Hey, guys!" F. Ulrich said. Everyone greeted each other and let F. Ulrich have the floor. "The only way to get an essence right is by going to the Essence lair. The rock that's made from is said to be able to heal an essence chamber. It seems that is normal Earth rock that was near the Mountain of New Beginnings."

"So what? do I just go and sit there?" Ulrich asked.

"No." F. Yumi answered. "You have to be unconscious and stay there until you wake up again."

"Sound like a freaky cult thing." Ulrich said nonchalantly.

"Having an empty mind allows the Lair to enter you essence and begin mending it." Ulrich explained. "So Odd wouldn't have to be knocked out." Everyone laughed.

"You're probably right." Odd smirked.

"So I'll get my powers back?" Ulrich asked as he stood up with an eager expression.

"It'll take time; you'll have to be determined you gain your powers back by experiencing dangerous or challenging events.

Ulrich groaned, "But I want my powers now!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby." his older self replied. "Don't worry. Everything's under control. e need to leave soon. It's going to be a long journey."

"That's a wrap! It's been a while, hasn't it? lol

Busy, busy, busy.

Now here's what happens in the next chapter.

The gang starts their journey, but when they're ambushed by some foes, they're forced to split up.

Chapter 45: The Start of New Beginnings


	46. The Start of New Beginnings

Hello one and all! I'm finally updating this story! It's been almost two years, but it's been on my mind almost every single day, I want to finish this story before I graduate high school, but I highly doubt that happens. It may honestly take me two more DEDICATED years to finish it. That's mainly the reason I decided to start my other stories. Not to worry, I'll update those hopefully on a weekly basis up until when I start back to school. All bets are off when school starts. Now let's start the classic mayhem!

Here's Chapter 46: The Start of New Beginnings

"Okay, everyone! We need to leave as soon as possible!" Ijiyo said. It was time to leave for the Mt. of New Beginnings.

"Where's the Airship?" F. Ulrich asked.

"It's right here!" F. Jeremie answered as he landed the airship in front of the gang.

"come on! What's the hold up? I wanna go now!" Ulrich whined.

"Clam down, Ulrich. You're acting like Ann. Cam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ann said.

"Cam froze. "I-I mean that, that he's e-e-excited l-like you are."

"Now you're acting like Burrick." Ulrich smirked.

"Okay, guys!" F. Jeremie said. "Let's get on the airship! We gotta go!"  
"Finally! We're going to have superpowers in the real world!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Do us a favor, Yoshi, and shut up." Hacker mumbled as he looked out of a window on the Airship.

Everyone got into the airship and fastened their seatbelts. The engine reared and the airship took off.

"this is a nice ship." Doug said as he looked around.

"It sure is." F. Jeremie said as he steered the ship. "GLAA has always been technologically advanced than the other universes."

"That's only because the great scientists from those universes can work together to build amazing stuff in this one." F. Hacker added.

"I was just about to say that." F. Jeremie growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, calm down." F. Hacker said as he rolled his eyes. This made the gang laugh.

"Some things never change." Ulrich said.

"So how long until we get there?" Odd asked as he propped his feet on the seat in front of him.

"It'll be a couple of hours." F. Aelita said. "We should be back just in time for lunch."

"Yay! I don't have to miss a meal!" Everyone laughed.

Everyone hung out as they waited to reach their destination.

"Hey! I can see the mountain!" Zuho exclaimed. "And the temple's over there." Zuho pointed to the left side of the mountain. Separated by a thick temple was the temple.

"It'll be another half hour 'til we're there." F. Jeremie replied.

Suddenly, the ship violently shook as something hit it.

"Wha-What w-w-was that?" Burrick said with his eyes ready to pop out.

From behind, the gang could see an airship that was ready to take them down.

Ulrich shot out of his seat. "That's Ze's ship!" he yelled.

"How did they know about this? NO one was supposed to know!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we'll have to land. The rockets were damaged." F. Doug said.

The ship landed roughly, causing the group to stumble about. "Looks like we'll be on foot for the rest of the way." F. Jeremie said. "I've already contacted Z and told him what's going on. He's sent a ship to meet us at the mountain."

"Well what do we do about Ze?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing." His older self answered. "It looks like he's coming for us." As if to confirm this statement, hundreds of minions were parachuting, descending towards the group.

"They've surrounded us!" Sonrick announced.

Suddenly Ze's soldiers attacked them from all sides. One of the minions grabbed Yumi from behind, but unfortunately for him, she flipped him over. The entire gang broke out into fighting.

F. Ulrich "fought" his way over to his younger self. "Look we got to go; the others will head to the temple!"

"We're coming with you." F. Yumi said with her younger self right behind her. The Ulrichs nodded in agreement.

"Jeremie do it now!" Aelita said.

"Do what?" Sonrick wondered.

"Everyone, get down!" F. Jeremie ordered. They crouched down on the ground, and the Jeremies remained standing. "Okay, just do it exactly as we practiced."

The minions began to swarm the group. Jeremie put his hands on his head and closed his eyes as he began to focus.

"Psychowave!" A wave of energy emitted from the Jeremies, and knocked the minions out around them.

"Whoa! Einstein's grown a backbone!" Odd exclaimed.

"Whatever, Odd." Jeremie replied coolly. (Is that even possible?)

"Ulrich, Yumi. You guys go onto the temple. We'll go to the mountain." F. Jeremie said.

"So how far are we from the temple?" F. Yumi asked.

"Uh, I don't exactly remember how far." F. Ulrich said as he frowned in his pondering.

F. Yumi shook her head as she patted him on his head. "Please. Don't strain yourself."

"Hey!" F. Ulrich pouted.

"Face it, Ulrich, you're not the smartest."

"Oh! And yet you're d—," F. Ulrich stopped dead in his sentence as he looked at the younger Ulrich and Yumi. Both gave them puzzling looks as to why he stopped talking. "And yet you decided to come with me!" he said quickly.

"Whatever." F. Yumi said. Then she leaned forward so only he could hear her. "Just don't say anything before you slip up and tell them."

"Um." The older couple broke apart. "What are you two doing?" Yumi asked. The older couple stared at her.

Then both said, "NOTHING!" and turned around a sped off towards the temple.

The younger couple exchanged glances and said, "Weird."

Meanwhile, the remainder of the gang made their way through the dense forest that led to the mountain.

"How far are we?" F. Odd whined.

"Odd, if you don't shut up, I'll hurt you." F. Sam said with in an oddly happy tone as she beamed at him.

"Okay!" F. Odd replied.

"My goodness, Odd," F. Jeremie smirked, "you're whipped as ever."

"And you aren't?" F. Odd retorted, silencing the nerd.

Their younger selves blushed in embarrassment as the other laughed looking their way.

"See that's what you have to deal with in ten years." F. Cam said.

"Hope you're ready." F. Hacker interjected.

"You mean the couples have to get ready." Sonrick countered. "They have to get ready for acting all lovey dovey." He cooed.

"At least we're in relationships!" Sam yelled. Everyone laughed, as Sonrick frowned as he mumbled something under his breath and walked on further ahead.

"Are we really in a relationship ten years from now?" Aelita asked her older self, which in turn, made Jeremie blush blood-red.

"Well," her older self said, "we shouldn't really tell you that."

"Not that it matters." F. Hacker said.

"Why's that?" Amy asked.

"Because the future is always changing, we could tell you every single thing that happens, but there's honestly a 10% chance that it'll happen exactly the way we tell you." F. Hacker explained.

"How does that happen?" X asked.

"There's a strange phenomenon that occurs whenever you are living during an event that you already know about due to finding out through the future that makes you completely forget what's supposed to happen next. Mainly because, the future isn't decided until you've already lived it. Therefore, it would be very twisted if you remembered something to happen one way before it happened, only for it to occur differently. You know it was supposed to happen one way, so you believe that to be true, but you also believe that it happened another way because that's what actually happened. It's like you're now living in two different realities. One in which the predicted event occurred, and one in which the actual event, the one that really matters, occurs. You all know, that anything is subject to change, you instinctly take everything we say at face value." F. Jeremie said.

"So basically because we know that the future isn't decided, we won't really be thinking about how it's supposed to happen in the future because it's subject to change." Hacker surmised.

F. Jeremie glared at him as Hacker gave him an innocent smile. "This is why I still don't like you!"

"But that being future dislike, it is subject to change. Therefore, it doesn't really matter how you feel about me in the future. I could care less." Hacker countered.

F. Jeremie grunted in anger and stormed off.

"We made it!" F. Ulrich announced as they reached the tall stone temple. In person, it was a rather enormous building. The older Ulrich turned to the older Yumi. "You two go on to the others. We'll be a while in here." She nodded and her and her younger self ran off in direction of the mountain.

"What now?" Ulrich asked.

"Now, the fun part begins." F. Ulrich said as he walked in the building and made his way to the center of it. In the center was a pedestal long enough for someone to lie down on. F. Ulrich motioned for his younger self to get onto the pedestal.

When he had finally situated himself on the pedestal he looked at his older self and asked, "Now what?"

"Concentrate on your former powers. Imagine yourself using. Focus with all of your might." F. Ulrich said. Ulrich obeyed. At first he felt normal, but after a while he felt an explosion of warmth consume his entire body. He opened his eyes to find that he was illuminating a bright white light. He noticed that the light was coming from a giant crystal that was hanging above him.

"What's going on?"

"That crystal is known as a Spirit Chamber Crystal. It has the ability to heal one's Spirit Chamber if it has ever been damaged. By doing so, all powers that may have been lost or limited are regained at full power." F. Ulrich explained. "However, it will take for your powers to return."

"How long?"

"Months, maybe years." F. Ulrich answered.

"That long?"

"I know we don't really have all the time in the world, but it's better than being powerless. The good thing about this is that will also awaken any hidden powers, like your Lyoko powers. That way we don't have to go to the Mountain of New Beginnings to awaken them."

"That's good. I'll have those powers immediately right?"

"Yeah, it's not like they're damaged or anything." The two Ulrichs stayed silent as they waited for the lengthy process to end.

"Wow! So this is the Mountain of New Beginnings?" Odd said as he surveyed the majestic mountain.

"It has a sort of solemnity about it." Jeremie commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Aelita agreed. "I'm shaking from the power emanating from that thing. I can actually feel my heart beat."

"Okay, guys, go on and give it a touch. That's all takes." F. Anax said.

The gang made their way to the mountain and placed their palms onto the giant rock. They felt a jolt of power run through their arms and into their hearts. It was a jolt so powerful they immediately stepped away from the mountain.

"M-m-my hearts . . . on f-fire!" Burrick exclaimed.

"This is like, totally crazy." Maddie exclaimed.

"Your Spirit Chambers are unleashing their full power." F. Jeremie explained.

Just as it quickly began, the sensation ended. The gang exchanged glances.

"I feel great, you guys!" Odd said. "It's like I can do anything." Odd attempted to run up the mountain, but fell before he could even start. "Well maybe not anything."

"Odd, your powers require you to transform into your Lyoko self." F. Aelita said as she laughed at his blunder.

"Okay, okay." Odd concentrated (is that possible?) and sure enough he transformed into his Lyoko form. "I did it!" The others, eager to try out their powers, began experimenting on the environment around them.

Then there was a loud BANG! The part of the forest closest to them was reduced to ashes.

"What the heck was that?" Cedric exclaimed.

Out of the smoked appeared to be Ze surrounded by the enemies the gang faced on their first missions.

"Ze! What are you doing here?" X growled.

"I've come to show you my new friends." The evil man smirked as he gestured towards them. "Meet the Malevolent Warriors." Ze and his warriors attacked with the intention of spilling blood.

Hacker transformed into Hackwire and shot wires at Hiroshima who easily sliced through them with a kunai. Hiroshima countered with a fireball jutsu attack. Cedric canceled the fiery barrage with fireballs of his own. Hackwire shot an electric blast at Hiroshima which caused him to stumble backwards, but he regained his composure. He countered with a barrage of shuriken. Hackwire and Cedric jumped out of the way. Hiroshima rushed towards Hackwire and kicked him in the chin. Cedric launched another wave of fireballs, but Hiroshima grabbed Hackwire and used him as a shield and let the fireballs him instead. Hiroshima rushed towards the ten-year-old, but stopped in his tracks. He realized that Hackwire had wrapped his wires around his feet, immobilizing him. He sent jolts of electricity through which fried the shinobi. Cedric added to the attack by shooting a blast of fire at him. Hiroshima yelled in fury and used his chakra cancel out both attacks.

Twilight Link was a furious swordfight Amy. Amy backflipped away and allowed Maddie shoot her sub-machine at the swordsman. The evil Link expertly blocked the bullets with his sword as they ran towards Maddie. Before he could strike her down, Amy intervened with her Taser. Twi-Link fell to his knees. Amy raised her sword in the air, ready to cut him down, but he managed to block her sword attack with his own sword.

F. X shot several of his explosive arrows at Ganondorf who dodged them. Ganon shot a blast at the futuristic man on to have it be canceled out by another explosive arrow. F. X then shot one of his piercing arrows at Ganon. The evil warrior took out his sword and sliced the arrow in half. Ganon then approached F. X and delivered a powerful uppercut. Ganon had no time to rest as Cam shot his own energy at him. Ganon attempted several attacks but Cam remarkably dodged them all. Then Cam countered with a backflip kick. This took Ganon by surprise and angered him as well. Ganon threw a volley of blasts at Cam putting the boy on defense. Taking advantage, Ganon then delivered a powerful punch to Cam, causing him to fly across the battlefield with great speed.

While other battles raged on, the sky turned black as the clouds began to swirl into a kind of portal. Everyone began to look up wondering what would come out. Out came a tall man with wild black hair.

Anax was frozen with shock. "I-It can't be!" he gasped.

"What is it, Anax?" Amy asked.

"That man! I fought him when I first arrived at your universe."

"So you know him?" Sonrick asked.

"Not really. He was a formidable opponent. But the thing is, I killed him." Everyone, stared in bewilderment at the man that supposed possessed the power to cheat death.

"Are you sure, Anax?" Dolslik asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! I know when someone's been killed! I don't know anyone who lives after having their heart explode on them!"

"You did what to him?" Sornick exclaimed.

"My death jab," Anax said, "it causes the heart to burst."

"My goodness!" Maddie shrieked.

The Gravedigger was alive and well and he floated towards the ground. When he landed he looked at all of the curious faces. Then he let out a barking laughter. "Look at all the glorious warriors, fighting with all of their might. You all should be proud of yourselves. Unfortunately, it means nothing to me. I could care less as to how strong you are. I'll take you all on!"

With that the Gravedigger shoot a ray of energy from of his hand and started creating havoc amongst the fighters. Anax rushed towards the maniac. "Why are you alive?"

"Well if it isn't the deadly red head." The Gravedigger smiled. "I told you we would meet again."

"How are you still alive?" Anax said through gritted teeth.

"It takes much more to kill me. If killing me is even possible." Gravedigger replied.

"Then I'll keep attacking you until you stay dead! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Anax shot out a burst of flames towards the man. Gravedigger met the flames head on. Running through them, he grabbed Anax's head and slammed him into the ground.

"Vile!" Maleena shrieked.

"That's nothing." Gravedigger mumbled as he attempted a kick to the girl's torso.

She jumped above his kick and delivered one of her own to his face. He stumbled backwards, but managed to block her punch. He held onto her arm and swung her into Kaguya who was charging towards him. Gravedigger decided to turn his attention on Jeremie. Jeremie quaked with fear. Gravedigger frowned at him. "You shouldn't be on the battlefield." He then swung his arm into Jeremie head. Jeremie flew from the strength of the attack and fell to the ground.

"Jeremie!" Aelita screamed.

Gravedigger looked at the girl. "What? Was that your boyfriend?" Aelita stared at Jeremie's unconscious body. "I guess so. Then come and get your revenge." Gravedigger made his way towards Aelita. Aelita threw an energy ball at him, but Gravedigger easily deflected it. She threw another one only to have it deflected as well. "Is that it? Guess you really didn't care about him. I don't blame you though. He's just a sniveling coward." Gravedigger gave another bark of laughter.

Aelita glared through her tears. In full fury she shot out a beam of light that sent the Gravedigger flying. Gravedigger stared at the girl in surprise. Aelita couldn't believe what had happened as well. She now had a new power. Aelita shot another beam of light, but Gravedigger expected it and dodged it. Just before he could strike, he was thrown back by a powerful wind. He looked in the direction of the attack as did Aelita.

The princess beamed. "Yumi!"

The proud geisha warrior stood before her with her hand outstretched.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Gravedigger chuckled. "I'm getting beatened by girls. This is just too exciting. You guys should be proud of your strength."

"You don't have to tell us." Yumi said. "We know." She threw her fans at him but he crouched under them. What he didn't expect was for them to turn sharply around and cut him on his arms.

He stared at Yumi and smirked. "You can manipulate the wind. You're a very strong warrior." Gravedigger commented. "But you're inexperienced with your wind powers. I have nothing to fear." Gravedigger charged forwards. Yumi threw her fans at him again, but he grabbed them, ignoring the cuts he receive from grabbing them from the sharp ends, and threw them back at Yumi. Not expecting this, Yumi was sliced across arms as she shielded her body. F. Yumi intervened enveloped the man in a mini-tornado. Gravedigger fell to the ground, covered in fresh cuts. Gravedigger threw a blast at the woman, but F. Yumi used her wind powers to manipulate the blast and send back to its owner. Gravedigger moved his head at the last second as the blast zoomed by. Gravedigger ran forward and threw a punch at her. She ducked and punched him in his exposed stomach. He doubled over as he felt his breath leave him. She then delivered a roundhouse kick, only to have him block it. He countered with an elbow to the chin and followed up with his own roundhouse kick. He was about to stomp on her when he was tackled by a purple tiger.

"Odd?" the younger Yumi asked as she got to her feet. The tiger looked as if it were grinning at her. "That is you!" she exclaimed. The tiger turned its attention to Gravedigger and attempted to bite him. Gravedigger grabbed the powerful jaws of the beast and threw it off of him. It was then, that the man noticed the bright light that was shooting from the sky. He traced it back towards the temple. Gravedigger stood up and stared at the phenomena. Odd attempted to pounce on him from behind, but the man simply swung his fist back and punched him right in his nose.

"That light." Gravedigger said. "Only those of a powerful Essence can use the temple." Without another word Gravedigger flew into the sky and towards the portal.

Not wanting to fight any longer, Ze also retreated, leaving the warriors alone. They were tired from their hard-fought battle as they all regrouped.

"What was that all about?" Cam said. "Who did Ze know we would be here?"

"I'm not sure." F. Jeremie answered.

"Where did that other guy go?" Sonrick asked.

"He's called the Gravedigger, and it looks like he went into his portal." Anax answered.

"What kind of a name is that?" Yumi wandered.

"I'm not sure. But we should find out if Z or the others have ever heard of him." F. Zuho said.

"Okay, we're done." F. Ulrich said as the light disappeared. Ulrich got up from the pedestal and looked at himself.

"I don't feel any different."

"Like I said, it takes time." F. Ulrich said.

"Oh, it's you." The two Ulrich turned towards the intruding voice.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked as he took a defense stance.

"I don't want to fight. I saw the light show." Gravedigger informed them. "You know, only people with powerful essence energy can use this temple."

"Is that true?" Ulrich asked his older self.

"It is. What's it to you?" F. Ulrich said to the Gravedigger.

"It's just that only a few select people can use this temple. But it's a fact that the Cursed One and the Forbidden Warriors can use this temple. That mean you have the potential of being one of them."

"Look, I don't know you, and I really don't feel like talking right now." Ulrich said annoyed.

Gravedigger chuckled. "'S okay. I don't really care that much. I just wanted to see who was here." The Ulrich glared at the smirking man. "You just might play a valuable role in the upcoming battles that are sure to take place."

"Look, why don't you just leave before I hurt just out of sheer cautiousness!" F. Ulrich yelled.

Gravedigger gave out a barking laughter. "Sorry," he said as he made his to his portal, "but it's not that time yet." And he vanished.

When everyone had returned to the GLAA, Z and the others were informed of the events that took place.

"Are you guys alright?" Kelly asked.

"A bit banged up, but that's the kind of risk you take as a superhero." X answered.

"The fact that Ze knew you guys were going the Mountain irks me." Z said as he leaned on his desk with as he curled his finger around his chin in deep thought.

"Well it does makes sense for them to think that we would want to awaken their powers." Leala reasoned.

"Yeah, but to know the precise time they would be there. Plus we had only planned to go to the mountain earlier this week!" Lucky countered.

"So what are you saying?" Dexter said. "You think there might be a spy here or something?"

"Not necessarily a spy, but they have access to our plans someway. With superpowers, they could've done it in a number of ways." Z answered.

"What about that grave digging guy?" Sonrick asked.

"The Gravedigger." Anax corrected. Sonrick rolled his eyes.

"I don't know anything about him." Z said.

"It's our first time hearing his name." Amber said.

"I've heard of him." Asuma said.

"So who is he?" Sonrick asked again.

"I've only heard rumors. I heard that he was immortal which seems to be true from what Anax has told us. I also heard that he is seems to searching for something."

"Do have any idea as to what?" Z asked.

"No, I haven't the slightest clue. I heard this decades ago actually. From Zestopherucio himself."

"So does he know him well?" Zeke asked.

"I don't think so. Zessie's always been that way. He loves to hear stories about powerful warriors. I do know for a fact that he is not on the evil side. And considering that he fought with Anax who is a titan and us superheroes, we know he's not a superhero or a supertitan.

"The thing is, he's intervened way too much to be considered neutral," Rick said, "but he's done nothing to help any of the sides so I find it hard for him to be a Paci-fighter."

"You think he's on his own?" Aelita suggested.

"Maybe." Asuma said.

"Well there's nothing we can do if we just sit here." Z concluded. "Let's just go on with business. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." With that, everyone went their separate ways.

That's a wrap! I'm done! I'm kinda disappointed. This isn't your regular 10,000+ chapter. Although, it's good to have a variety in the length of chapter for a story like this. I'd spend the rest of my life if every chapter was freaking long. Don't worry, we will have lengthy chapter again. But just so you know, this ends Part 2: Becoming a Superhero Now and Then

Now it's on to Part 3: Reinforcements and the Other Me  
The Lyoko plot expands as Xana becomes trickier and more aggressive with his Xana attacks, but with super powered freaks running amok, super villain attack are becoming prevalent. On top of that, Ulrich finds out who Ze is planning to kill. Lastly, as the battle between the galaxies rages on, different sides gain new allies and new Intel, and some of these reinforcements look a lot alike some others. There's comedy, action, adventure, and even romance. Plus you get to meet my favorite character is this story.

Now here's what you can expect in the next chapter. The gang gains a new permanent ally as they head back to the Code Lyoko Universe. Just when the gang is relaxing, a supervillain attacks. And if Xana proves to have bad timing as he launches a rather unpredictable Xana attack that throws the whole gang for a surprise. All of this in Chapter 47: Attacks that are Out of This World.

See ya next time!


	47. Attacks That Are Out of This World

Hey, everyone! I'm back! Finally! I would've updated sooner, but I've just been enjoying being out of school, and relaxing. But I'm here now. I'm just really glad that I'm finally updating. When it comes to this story, I have to make sure everything in the chapter goes smoothly because this is one of the only two stories that I have that has been completely thought out. The hard part is just typing it up (it used to be writing it too). Well enough chit-chat. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 47: Attacks That Are Out of This World

The city of Kadic was enjoying its peace. The people were out and about, commuting to work and school. People were running errands. Everything was just going on normally. But all of that changed when a city bus was randomly thrown into the National Bank of France. A few screamed and ran. But most just continued on. It was just another super villain trying to rob the bank again.

It's sad when stuff like that becomes normal, but ever since superpowers came back, everyone go used to super villains really fast. A giant woman stepped into the new entrance of the bank. She roared a battle cry and became destroying the rest of the bank. How annoying. Why couldn't she just go and burst through the vault like a normal strong brute would do? She just had to be different. She then picked up a man who was trying to take a picture of her with his cellphone and threw him across the bank. This got everyone's attention. This villain was actually hurting people. And of course, this made everyone go in panic mode. Ever since then, no matter how used to seeing super villains became, people have always screamed and ran in panic and fear because no one wants some strong, ugly woman throwing them across a bank room. So remember kids, when you see an everyday super villain, scream and run.

Now let's get to the actual story. Everything really was at peace in Kadic. But only for now. It was August, and the summer heat had everyone either boiling mad or just too hot to even move.

Sonrick, Dolslik, Burrick, Odd, and Sam were at the Kadic Mall. The others were either at school or in the factory.

"Hey, check out that chick's legs. That's nice!" Sonrick said pointing to a cute blonde who walked past them. Odd turned and stared. Sam slapped him ("Why do I even put up with you?")

"C-can we just hurry up, up and get to the bookstore?"

"Why are we going to a bookstore first?" Odd whined. "I wanna eat! You promised me a giant pretzel!" he said to Sam as he shook her arm.

"I know, but Dolslik said that the new Blood Stones book is out, and we're going to go get it."

"And then pretzels?" Sam nodded. "Yes! With a smoothie too."

"It's official," Dolslik said, "Odd's on crack."

"I always knew he'd come around." Sonrick said smirking to himself.

"Why'd you come anyways?"

"To look at the pictures in the books." Sonrick said with a goofy smile. He liked pictures. Especially pictures of girls—especially girls with nice legs; especially girls with nice; exposed legs. And some of those pictures had more than just the legs exposed (ooh la la).

"I'm telling Ulrich."

"Why?" Sonrick yelled.

"You really need to stop all of that googling over those pictures. It's becoming unhealthy for you. And my mom's been asking about why I have a subscription to Wonder Women Weekly." Sonrick laughed. "I ended it and I already took the money out of your credit card."

"How'd you do that?"

"Hacker helped me." Dolslik smirked. Don't mess with the cool and calm guy. He'll hurt you real bad.

"Fine! Burrick, can I see your credit card?"

"I-I don't have one."

"Oh yeah, you don't have much of a life."

"Are you just tagging along, Burrick?" Sam asked.

"N-no. Sonrick made me come."

"Why?"

"We're sailing for, for chickens."

"It's cruising for chicks!" Sonrick said, annoyed. If you're going to sound like a desperate pervert, then must get the cheesy, lame lines right!

"Oh."

They finally got to the bookstore, and they all dispersed to looking around the hundreds books there. Suddenly, without warning, the gang as well as anyone else who were reading felt a tug on their minds. As if something was forcibly being pulled out. When the feeling went away, in front of them stood figures that resembled whatever they were reading about. In front of Sonrick was a beautiful model. In front of Odd was a giant pretzel. In front of Dolslik and Sam stood a tall hooded figure with a blood-red ruby in one hand and a knife in the other. There were three other figures pulled from random people. There was a super spy, a motivational speaker, and a rabid dog.

"G-g-guys." Burrick stuttered. "W-w-what's g-going on?"

"I have no idea." Dolslik mumbled as he and the others felt a chill go down there spines.

* * *

"Ulrich, that's stupid. There's no way you did that." Yumi said shaking her head.

"Well he did." Ann said. "He jumped right onto the moving car and staid on for about a good five minutes. They were all outside on the Kadic grounds.

"He almost got hit by a truck." Biggs added.

"But why would you jump onto a moving vehicle?" Aelita asked.

"Because he the driver supposedly had a comics for sale sign on his car." Rachel said, chuckling. "Ulrich thought that maybe he had an Avengers issue that he didn't have in his own collection.

"Did he?" Yumi asked.

"Nope." Ulrich said. "He was a DC nerd. I was so disappointed."

"You bought every comic he had!" Amy pointed out.

"He had Batman! He's awesome, and it's not that all of the DC characters suck. They just don't compare to Marvel, if you ask me." Ulrich said. "Plus I wasn't going to risk my life and not get anything out of it."

"I really thought I knew you well, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I really haven't been the same. But you'll all love the real me."

"Well Yumi has slight advantage; I mean she's already in love with you and all." Yoshi joked. Yumi and Ulrich blushed. "So where are the super nerds?"

"Jeremie, Doug, and Hacker are at the factory along with my dad." Aelita said.

"They're trying to see if they can get all of our superpowers to work on Lyoko instead of just our Lyoko-related powers." Ulrich explained.

"That'll be totally cool." Maddie said. "Xana won't know what, like hit him."

Their conversation was interrupted by screams. They looked towards the front gate where several students were screaming and running away. Behind them were an army of weird freaky looking things that all seemed to be wearing uniform high-tech alien-like outfits.

"I think it's us that doesn't know what's hitting them." Ulrich said. "What are those things?"

"Is it Xana?" X asked as he stood up.

"Xana's never attacked with an alien army before."

The frontline of soldiers then threw out metallic disks. The landed on ground. They giving off electricity and emitting light. The light began to take shape. Soon, the light was shaped into different creatures—Lyoko creatures. Soon there was not only an army of aliens but an army of Lyoko monsters as well.

"Xana's got to be behind this." Yumi said. "And it looks like he's got his own army besides Ze's minions."

* * *

"If we're going to make it where all of their superpowers can be used, we'll have to create a new scanning program and we'll have to change the transferring process." Franz told his three younger geniuses.

"Affirmative. But that's easier said than done. The scanning process can be done easily. We can use the scanning program that the GLAA has that enables them to scan the superpowers of heroes when they go into their virtual training sessions. It's the transferring process that's hard."

"Isn't that because it transfers the data of the person into a character of their fantasy?"

"Exactly." Franz answered.

"But some of us do use our superpowers on Lyoko. Is that because those were the only powers we were meant to have?"

"That's definitely part of it. Take your friend Burrick." Franz said. "He's probably thought about being the type of person that can stand up and face anything and make others fear him instead of fearing others. That fantasy manifested itself into the demon transformation that Burrick also possesses as his own superpower. Several of you also can use your powers because it's pretty much a fantasy come true for you. That's true for Zeke."

"But what about me and the others who did have powers?"

"Well seeing as those powers were gone—maybe even while you still had them, you-ve probably thought about having another power or ability. It's really complicated matters. But the way to get this to work is to change the transferring process from not transferring your fantasies, but your minds as a whole.

"But if you do that . . ." Jeremie trailed off.

"If that happens," Doug said, "we have a good chance that not only our sense of sight and hearing will be transferred over, but touch, smell, and pain could also cross over."

"So I'm guessing a certain part of the brain is scanned and transferred." Hacker surmised. Franz and Jeremie nodded. "Of course with it being a fantasy, the farthest you tend to go is sight and sound. No one hardly ever thinks about the smell of something. But touch. If it's something like this, why isn't touch involved?"

"I was able to alter it where touch was unnecessary to transfer, that way, I could also eliminate the sense of pain. This way devirtualization won't also cause the death of someone on Lyoko. You do feel some pain, however, that's only when you come back, and it's only a reduced amount because your's has already begun reverting back from an imaginary sense of thinking to a reality-based thinking. This means your brain is already telling you that, getting rolled over by a mega tank is not really happening. That way you don't feel like it literally happened and then you die."

"But by doing that, it meant you could only focus on certain parts of the brain instead of it as a whole." Doug deduced.

"Exactly. First we'll have to make it where it can scan the entire brain. Then we have to find a way to transfer only the fantasies and knowledge of other powers without adding touch or pain with it. And most importantly, it has to work under the capabilities of the supercomputer."

"Boy, do we have our work cut out for us." Hacker said. The geniuses all stood in a pondering silence. Then Hacker's cell went off. "Hello. Slow down Sonrick, what's happening?" at that exact moment, Jeremie got an alert for an activated tower. "Sonrick, it's a Xana attack. We just got an alert for an activated tower. What do you mean it's a person doing it? Well then they're Xanaified. No Xana symbol in the eyes? What symbol?"

"Xana's symbol always appears in the eyes of those he is controlling." Jeremie informed him.

"Okay, I see. Then some super villain's got horrible timing. You guys handle the villain, we'll get the other to take care of this Xana attack."

"So what is happening?" Doug asked.

"Sonrick said that some loon is using creatures from the imaginations of several people who were reading to attack the bookstore in the mall."

"More fantasy talk, huh?" Doug joked. This time Doug's cell went off. "Hi, Ann. An army? What kind? Yeah, you are right. We just got an activated tower. Some of you guys have to come over here and help. Two armies? But that seems quite improbable. Okay, we will contact the adults as well as Ty and the others to help out with the attack. Get Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita over here fast." Doug hung up and sighed. "Apparently there is an alien army attacking the school. Not only that, they have summoned Lyoko monsters with them. They have managed to keep them at bay—and some other students with powers are quickly coming out of the woodworks—but the bottom line is they don't know how long they can last."

"Then you three go ahead and get to the scanners. We have to end this fast." Franz said.

"Wait, three?" Jeremie asked, freaking out. "As in me and them?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"B-but I never go!"

"Jeremie, we all have to step up when the world asks for our help. We don't need two people at the computer. I can take care of things."

"You're right." Jeremie mumbled. And he Franz was cool.

"It's okay, you'll be back here before you know it." Hacker snickered. Jeremie glared.

"I won't get devirtualized so easily."

"Well then prove me wrong." Hacker challenged.

* * *

Sonrick dodged a stab from the model that somehow got her hands on a switchblade. "I'll never read swimsuit magazines again!" he said as he threw a chair at the model which she easily sliced in half.

"Like you ever read them!" Dolslik said as he rolled out of the range of a blast from the hooded figure. "I wonder if you can even read." Dolslik then blew out a gust of wind from his breath, blowing him into a bookshelf. Sam then held back the man with a blast of water.

"This is ridiculous." Sam said as the hooded figure staggered to his feet and lunged towards her with his knife ready to impale her. She grabbed his wrist and stopped his attack. Dolslik then kicked him in the chest, but the attack barely fazed him.

Odd finished eating the giant pretzel and then looked around for the supervillain behind this attack. "I'm so glad I thought of a pretzel." He then saw a nerdish man smiling and surveying the carnage of the bookstore. "I'll bet that big pretzel that this is the guy who want to destroy the mall."

Using his new ability, Odd transformed into a purple tiger and then roared at the nerd. The Nerd turned around and shrieked at the sight of Odd. "Y-you're not one of the creatures I pulled out of the minds of the readers here! What are you!" Odd simply growled at him. "S-stay back!"

Odd leaped at the nerd. But he was hit by a laser beam from the super spy. Odd stood up and then roared at the spy. The spy took aim at Odd and fired, but Odd dodged the blast and pounced on the spy. Odd began clawing at the spy. Soon, the spy was ripped to pieces and disappeared. Odd reverted back into his original form. "Guys! You can defeat these things! You just have to technically kill it and it'll disappear!"

Burrick threw the motivational speaker who went through the wall and disappeared. Burrick gave a demonic roar. "Odd's right. They can be defeated. The gang gathered together and prepared themselves to take down the remainder of the book characters.

Zuho shot out a wave of electricity at the alien army. "Okay, so who's going to Lyoko?" he asked Ann as she put up her cell.

"They want the vets and anyone else we can spare." Ann said. "I'll go. I only have superstrength and flight. I'd be more useful on Lyoko with my camoflague suit and my twin sabers."

"I'm in the same boat." Amy said. "I need my gadgets."

"And I need my weapons as well." Rachel said.

"That should be enough." Yoshi said and he shot a blast at a krab. "We'll give you guys cover." With that, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Ann, Amy, and Rachel took off. Yoshi canceled out the blasts from the Lyoko monsters that were aimed at the girls. Zuho then began short-circuiting the monsters by giving them too much electricity. Cedric began shooting flames at the aliens. He then created a wall of fire to slow down the vast army's lead. Biggs boldly ran into the midst of the army and began smashing and crushing aliens and Lyoko monsters. He punches a megatank, making t roll backwards and crush an entire wave of kankrelots. Biggs was almost shot by an alien, but Maddie grabbed the alien's gun and then kneed the alien in the gut. She then began shooting the aliens with her newly gained laser gun. Soon, Rick, Kelly, and the rest of the adults showed up to provide back-up. Eventually Ty and his siblings as well as Anax came along as well. They were still greatly outnumbered, but they could now hold them off long enough for the others to deactivate the tower.

* * *

"The activated tower is located somewhere here, in sector 5." Franz said.

"What?" Hacker asked, confused.

"It's the sector we told you about. Besides, the desert, ice, forest, and mountain there's sector 5." Jeremie said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I probably wasn't listening to you." Hacker smirked. "You can get really boring sometimes." Jeremie glared at him.

"Now, now boys it's north of your current location. Let's play nice with each other."

"I must say, Mr. Hopper—or is it Schaffer, Sector 5 is awesome!" Doug exclaimed.

"Actually I'm going to keep up the alias name Stones that Aelita came up. I can't have anyone suspicious about my other used names, but seeing as we're among friends, Hopper will do. Schaffer brings back . . . bad memories." Franz answered. "Oh, but thanks for the compliment."

"That's enough chit-chat, we got company." Hacker said as a swarm of mantas came their way accompanied by tarantulas.

Doug began shooting missiles at them with his robot while Hacker began bashing his way through the tarantulas. Jeremie stood there in his floating pod, not quite sure what he should do.

"Jeremie, your aid is necessary." Doug said.

"I-I don't know how to fight these things!" Jeremie whined.

"Well figure it out! You're going to get devirtualized before you do anything . . . like before." Hacker said, trying not to laugh.

"Jeremie, you pod can shoot laser beams at the creatures." Franz informed him.

"Oh okay. Let's see." Jeremie said as he surveyed the keyboard inside his pod. He then found a button conveniently labeled 'LASER BEAM.' He pressed it and a giant laser beam shout out of the gun attached to the pod. It killed two mantas easily. Doug and Hacker were stunned.

"Um, about what I said earlier . . ." Hacker trailed.

" 'S okay. I won't shoot you." Jeremie said coolly. Is that even possible? I mean what's so cool about Jeremie? Oh sorry, back to the story.

After they defeated the first wave of monsters, they made their way to the tower. Blocking the path right in front of the tower was more mantas and tarantulas, but there was a new type of monster with them. It had a long, cylindrical body with wings on its back. It had a horn on top of its head and hole took up most of its face, and there was a pincer type point at the opposite end of its body. It kind of looked like a horned wasp.

"So what's that thing?" Hacker asked.

"It's a new monster. I guess Xana's stepping up his game."

"He is. Exercise caution. I'm unaware of its capabilities." Franz warned.

Doug aimed a missile at the—just because it looks like, take my word for it—wasp and fired. The wasp dodged it and shot a blast at Doug, it hit its target. Hacker ran forward and began taking out the tarantulas while Jeremie focused on the mantas and the wasp. Two mantas and three tarantulas later, the wasp was proving to be a tough monster. It was hard for the nerds to fight and try and take cover from the rather fast blasts that it shot out.

"So when is Aelita and the others getting here?" hacker asked while taking cover behind a wall.

"You should've asked that earlier, they just came." Franz said, rather relieved.

"Sorry we're late, Daddy. Traffic was horrible." She joked.

"I can imagine if you had to make your way through hundreds of alien soldiers."

"Try thousands." Ulrich said as he and the others made their way to the scanners.

Franz was perturbed. He didn't let the kids know this, but he was concerned with this bizarre Xana attack.

While Jeremie, Hacker, and Doug awaited the arrival of the cherished reinforcements, they tried to take out the remainder of the monsters. Hacker had just finished destroying the last tarantula when the wasp swooped in and stabbed him in the chest with his horn. He was instantly devirtualized. When the scanner doors opened, he stepped out, sighed, and said, "Dang. I got killed before Jeremie did."

And said blonde relished that fact. "Serves him right."

"Jeremie, we need all the help we can get. Doug said as he took out another manta. "I am going to try and attack this wasp thing up front." Doug switched out the gun for the blue energized sword that his robot had. He then charged forward and attempted a vertical slice. The wasp dodged the attacked and then spurted out a blue substance from its pincer end. It covered Doug's robot and hindered him from moving.

"This stuff is sticky. It's immobilized me!" Doug said. He revved the engines of the robot as he tried to escape the wasp's sticky substance but to no avail. The wasp was readying a blast, but Jeremie shot a laser beam at it. It began dodging the blasts. It then focused on shooting at Jeremie. Jeremie then put up a shield, blocking the shots.

"I see you're getting the hang of this, Jeremie."

"I am." Jeremie said, smiling. "I feel so alive right now." Jeremie said as he and the wasp traded blasts. The wasp then shot out the substance at Jeremie, but the nerd quickly dodged it and flew right at the wasp. He pressed a button on the keyboard, and spikes shot out all over the pod, several of them stuck into the wasp and destroyed it.

"I did it! I did it! I killed the new monster! I'm the—" The sticky substance on Doug's robot grew hot red and exploded. The explosion took Doug and Jeremie out. Overall, the wasp got its revenge. Jeremie stepped out of the scanner and frowned. "Dang. I got killed by goo."

Ulrich and the others made it just in time to see the data of Jeremie and Doug disperse. "We didn't even get to say hi." Ulrich frowned.

"That sucks." Ann said. "I wanted to fight by my Dougie's side."

"We came for nothing." Amy said.

"Well I had no choice." Aelita said as she entered the tower. She put in the code and deactivated the tower. "Tower deactivated she announced."

"Good job, everyone" Franz said. "Jeremie call the others and see how's it going."

Jeremie called Rick. "Hey, Rick. Is everyone okay."

"Well we'd be better if you'd hurry up and deactivate the tower!" Rick yelled.

"Uh, we just did." Jeremie said, confused.

Rick flinched as another explosion sounded off. "Does it sound like it did? I'll admit, as strange as it is. The Lyoko monsters disappeared. But this alien army is still here."

"Impossible. We deactivated the tower. Xana's attack should have stopped completely." Jeremie felt a chill go down his spine.

"Can he use more than one tower?"

"That would take too much energy. He's only stuck to just one."

"Well something's up. You don't think this is a real alien invasion do you?"

"Of course not—that's absurd."

"No, actually it's not." Franz interrupted.

Jeremie looked at the older genius. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember, Xana's an alien himself. He's a Lyokian. How do the aliens look like?"

Jeremie asked Rick and then put him on speaker. "Well they got these high-tech suits on. They have Xana's symbol on their chests. As for their faces, they have Bluish-gray skin. Actually some are different colors. They have claw-like hands. The feet are like twice as big as an adult's feet."

Franz swallowed. "The predominant form of a Lyokian is a gray-colored aliens as you've described. I don't know how he did it. But Xana has found a way to send aliens from his home planet to Earth. This goes beyond a regular Xana attack. Xana has found a way to travel back and forth between Earth and Planet Lyoko."

"So how do we stop him?" Hacker asked.

"Now there's a question I wish I had the answer to."

"So you mean we can't stop this?" Rick asked.

"As of now, we can't do a thing to stop Xana."

I think now's a nice time to end on a cliffhanger. That's very cruel, but I'm going to. I don't want to make this too long, and I'm late actually. I'll try and have the E-Force Trio and my XANA story updated by next Thursday.

You guys got to see how Jeremie fights on Lyoko, and now we know that Xana can attack from his own freaking planet. In the next chapter, they begin looking for the entryway used by Xana, and a way to send the alien army back to their home planet. Meanwhile, the others try and hold off the extraterrestrial army and don't forget about the super villain at the mall. The conclusion comes up in the next chapter.

Chapter 48: Go Home ET!


	48. ET Go Home!

Hey all! I'm here, and hopefully I'll be able to update all of my stories within the week. My birthday's this week, and I thought I'd let you all in on the fun by updating all of my stories this week. I'll try and have them in by Saturday. So here we go!

Chapter 48: ET Go Home!

Franz was panicing. How in the heck were they supposed to send an army of Lyokians across the galaxy and back onto their planet? It was insane! "Um . . . Aelita!" Franz said as he sat up in the his seat. Aelita and the others jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice.

"Yes?"

"Go back into the tower and see if you can find anything strange with Lyoko or if you can find some type of connection between the tower and the planet Lyoko. Aelita obeyed and started searching.

"So what do we do until we find out what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"Just sit tight. Be on guard. Xana will surely try to wipe you all out before we can figure out what's going on."

The Lyokians were steadily gaining ground. Even with the reinforcements, the "resistance" was starting to break down. Rick blasted away at yet another alien. He was then attack from behind. Tyra commanded the now dead aliens zombies to attack their former allies. One of the zombies assisted Rick.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Saiyushi exclaimed as she dodged another attack.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Zuho said. "We just have to trust that the others hurry up and find out what's going on with the tower."

"We can't hold out for much longer." Yoshi said. The alien army began surrounding them. It seemed that this would be last attack.

"Alright, buddy. We've destroyed all of your little fantasies. Now just give up, and we won't hurt you." Dolslik said to the super villain. He, Odd, Sam, Sonrick, and Burrick had managed to defeat all of the book characters. They now circled around the nerd who had caused the trouble.

The nerd trembled as he tried to find a way of escape, but they made sure he couldn't get away. To make matters worse, the police were now approaching. The nerd sighed. "Okay. I give up. I'm sorry. I j-just wanted the owner of the store to pay for insulting me the other day." They looked at the owner who was cowering behind the cashier counter. The old man poked his head from his hiding spot. "You mean you ruined my store because I insulted you? When did I insult you?"

"You called me a supernerd jus because I asked you where the Motrax Vol 6 Comic Book was!"

"That's because it really is in the Supernerd section! The sections have funny names to them. The sadist section is filled with books with gore and horror! The pervert section is filled with books with steamy romances or swimsuit magazines! It's just for fun. No one takes it seriously!"

The nerd's mouth fell open. "Oh. Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry!" The owner yelled. He then fainted.

"So you were in the pevert section, huh, Sonrick." Dolslik said. Sonrick laughed and shrugged.

"Dad! I found something!"

"What is it?"

Aelita sent the file that she found to the supercomputer. "Apparently there's a portal here in Sector 5. Xana uses the portal to send the aliens here to our planet.

"So we know how they got here, but how do we get them out?" Ann asked.

"I'm taking a closer look at the portal. I've seen this portal before. When I was on the planet, the Lyokians use portals to teleport themselves to faraway places. But they can only remain there as long as the portal is open. When the portal closes, anyone who traveled through the portal is instantly sucked back into the portal and return from wherever they came from."

"Then let's go destroy the portal!" Ann yelled.

"How do we do that exactly?" Amy asked.

"All you have to do is disrupt the balance of energy inside the portal."

"Ummmm." Amy said.

"Just attack the blasted thing! By doing that, the portal will cease to exist." Franz translated. With that, they ran off to go destroy the portal.

When they finally got there, awaiting them, was a swarm of mantas that were protecting the portal. The portal was a mass of black energy. It looked like a black hole. It seemed to suck you in, but at the same time, it was actually spitting out energy. It was more of a reverse-black hole. Suddenly, the portal began spinning. Then Lyokians started coming out of the portal. One after one, they wouldn't stop coming.

"I'm beginning to hate this thing the more I see it." Yumi mumbled.

They began fighting off the mantas and the Lyokians. Aelita, Ann, and Amy handled the mantas while the others took on the Lyokians. Even though they seemed to be holding the monsters off, the Lyokians easily outnumbered them and managed to take out Amy and Rachel.

"Both of my sisters gone like that. That sucks." Ulrich commented.

"We need to get to the portal." Yumi said. Ulrich smirked.

"Yumi, I have an idea. But if it fails, it's over for you."

"For me? Why can't it be you?"

"Because you're the only one who can do it. Plus I'm guaranteed to get devirtualized." This only made Yumi frown.

Aelita and Ann sent out a furious wave of fire at the mantas, giving Ulrich and Yumi opportunity to put Ulrich's plan into action.

"Now stay close to me. I'm going to take a page out of your country's book." Ulrich smirked. Then he raised his sword into the air and roared, "BANZAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Ulrich ran right into the midst of aliens and began cutting them down. Yumi ran right behind him, using her fans as shields. Ulrich was actually able to open up a path for Yumi that led to the portal. As Ulrich predicted, he was eventually shot down by the Lyokians at the very boarder of the portal. Yumi used, Ulrich's devirtualization to her advantage, and jumped over his now devirtualizing body. She threw both fans at the portal. The fans cut through the portal and it seemed to evaporate. But the stray shots hit her in the chest and she evaporated.

"Those two are CRAZY!" Ann exclaimed.

Aelita smiled. "Yeah. That's how you know they're made for each other."

X shot out an X-blast at a small number of Lyokians, but the Lyokians soon vanished. Instead, the blast ended up hitting Rick. "What the heck, X!"

"Oops, sorry, but there were aliens there."

"They're gone! They did it!" Zuho exclaimed. Soon, the white light of a return trip enveloped them all.

"So we can surmise that Xana's powers are much stronger than they were before." Jeremie said. He and the other geniuses were once again the factory.

"Yeah, that's safe to say." Hacker agreed. "but what's really frightening is the idea that he has something more sinister awaiting."

"that's exactly what has me worried." Franz replied.

"New monsters; alien armies; attacks from across the galaxy. The thing is, Lyokians are far from the most dangerous creatures that reside on planet Lyoko. And the better he gets at these attacks, the more he'll utilize them." 

"I think finding a way to use all of our powers is the least of our problems." Doug said. "We should begin developing a program to detect the creation of the portals."

"I can have that done quickly." Jeremie said. "We can base it off of the program that I use for to scan for activated towers."

"Then it's settled. Jeremie I want you to handle the program for the portals. Doug I want you to help me find a way scan all of the powers of a person."

"What about me?" Hacker asked.

"I have something special for you. You have great hacking abilities, correct?" Hacker nodded. "I want you to focus all of your concentration on hacking into Lyoko's database, and see if you can find a way as to how Xana's creating these portals. Not only that. I want you to start working on a way of hacking into Xana's computer mainframe through the portals."

"His mainframe?"

"Yes. The only way he could create a portal inside of Lyoko is if he's using a supercomputer himself. It's of course on Planet Lyoko. But if you can hack into it, we could be able to learn all we need to know about Xana and his plans."

"Okay. This is good. We've got a game plan now."

"We can do this." Doug said.

Jeremie smiled. "Trust me. It feels good knowing, that we can all chip and help out with the tech work."

"Yes. It's not just in your hands now. But we're far from defeating Xana. And you can be sure he's already working on a way to counter us."

That's it! I'm done! That's the first story updated this week. The next story will be the E-Force Trio. Now here's what happens in the next chapter. Xana's actually feeling the heat from Ze whose angry with his inability to finish off the Lyoko Gang. But then help arrives for the evil alien/AI in an ironic form. Find out what it is in this very interesting POV chapter.

Chapter 49: A Day in the Life of an Evil AI-Possessed Alien.


End file.
